


Alca Ronpa 4

by alcamoth



Series: Alca Ronpa [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanfiction, Fangan Ronpa, Horror, Literature, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 154,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth/pseuds/alcamoth
Summary: The fourth installment to the Alca Ronpa fangan series. To be read in order.On DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/gallery/66585587/Alca-Ronpa-4





	1. Chapter 0-1: Not For The Life I Never Wanted

**Prologue: Not For The Life I Never Wanted  
  
**“Dear Carter Wellesley:  
    It is our greatest honor to inform you that you have been selected for the 1XXth class at Hope’s Peak Academy for the upcoming year. As we’ve observed your work as you display your talent, we have decided to give you the title of Ultimate Grocer. Please inform us of your decision to attend the academy by the XXth. We look forward to your response.”  
  
_My hands tremble as I read the letter over and over again. There has to be some kind of a mistake. A different Carter, maybe? Maybe they misspelled the title?  
_  
_The words aren’t changing. Nothing is changing. This is the truth. This is really happening.  
  
__… I don’t want this._  
  
…  
  
My name is  **Carter Wellesley**. I’d expect no one to have known my name, but instead I’ll soon be known as the esteemed “ **Ultimate Grocer** _”._  
  


[ ](https://sta.sh/017fjreh18l2)  
**-CARTER WELLESLEY: ULTIMATE GROCER-**

  
_I’m sure millions of people are dying to be in my place, no matter how stupid this talent may be, and I’d gladly give it up to them. Because this isn’t what I wanted._  
  
This isn’t supposed to be happening. I was supposed to get enough money from working at my local grocery store to support myself and get started as a writer. I’m not supposed to be anyone special. And I am not supposed to be known as a grocer of all things.  
  
Apparently, a quick internet search of the supermarket I work at will result in a plethora of positive reviews, most of them detailing how great and helpful the staff is, many of them casually dropping my name in there as well. When I asked my manager, they happily told me a talent scout from Hope’s Peak Academy had contacted them and they had given the scout a good word about me.  
  
So thanks everyone, I wouldn’t be here without your support.    
  
I had almost considered tearing up the letter and ignoring it. I’d rather be a nobody and continue living my daily life than be stuck with this mundane talent.  
  
But everyone around me was practically begging me to go. To them, going to Hope’s Peak would be the dream, regardless of what talent I had. At the same time, they also seemed pretty proud that I was the best retail worker out there. Woooo.  
  
What matters is that I accepted my invitation. And today, I would be heading to Hope’s Peak. With a tender goodbye from my parents, I step in front of the giant steel gate, looking up and squinting as the sun’s glare shined behind the tall building that was Hope’s Peak Academy. I felt like I should’ve been proud, but… All I felt was dread.  
  
Regardless, I took a step forward, unsure of what to expect of the future.  
  
_… My future went black immediately afterwards._  
  
…  
  
_I open my eyes once again, only for the glaring sun to be shining right into my eyes. I must have fainted from the sheer excitement of being known as the Ultimate Grocer for the rest of my life, clearly.  
  
But then… Why does the ground feel so soft below me? It feels nothing like concrete.  
  
I sit up, my view changing from the sky, to…  
  
Sand as far as I can see.  
  
… Wait. Hold on. There’s an ocean to the side.  
  
… WAIT. An ocean???  
_  
Carter: Huh?!  
  
_Oh, shoot. Did I say that out loud? What if someone heard me?  
  
__… That's implying someone else is also at this place which isn't exactly the most encouraging of thoughts.  
_  
Carter: Where am I…?  
  
_I look around again. Still nothing- or rather no one- in sight. Just sand and water.  
  
Am I at the beach?  
  
That's strange. That's nowhere near Hope's Peak Academy…  
  
Maybe we're on a beach trip, and I fainted. Or something like that.  
  
But then… Why can't I remember anything since I arrived at Hope's Peak?  
  
My head is starting to hurt…  
  
I stand up and shake my head. I might as well look around this place. Maybe I'll find some answers.  
  
I walked along the shore, and the scenery didn't change much from that. Just water to my left, and some trees to the right. How riveting. I didn't know where I was, but I wanted out immediately.  
  
__After some more walking, I hear a voice calling out for me._  
  
????: Heyyyy!!! Hey! Wait up!  
  
_I turn around.  
  
__Running up to me is a short guy with black hair and glasses on their forehead. I considered turning around and pretending not to see them, but that would be rude. So I let them run up to me.  
_  
????: You're the one who was just asleep, right?  
  
Carter: Um… Yeah, that's me. I just woke up.  
  
????: Yeah, and I, um, was looking for you!  
  
Carter: Really?  
  
????: Yeah! I mean, one minute, I find you asleep on the sand, and the next minute, you're gone!  
  
Carter: Well, now you've found me, so there's no need to worry.  
  
????: Yep! Good thing, yep.  
  
_I can’t help but notice this guy says “yep” and “yeah” a lot._  
  
????: Anyways, I should introduce myself now, so things aren’t awkward. My name is Puck Ganka! It's nice to meet you.  
  
_They extend a hand at me for a handshake. I notice on this arm their shirt sleeve is rolled up, and their arm is covered in ink scribbles. I realize their legs are covered in these as well. That highkey bothers me, but not much I can do on that front.  
  
__I grab their hand and shake it lightly. Wherever I am, I'll need some friends._  
  
Carter: Hi, I'm Carter.  
  
Puck: Nice to meet you! Sorry if I'm assuming something, but could I ask a question?  
  
Carter: Sure, go for it.  
  
Puck: Do you happen to be an Ultimate from Hope's Peak Academy? I mean, I talked to everyone else here-  
  
Carter: Everyone else?  
  
Puck: Oh, yeah! There are 16 others here! Not including you and me. And they're all Ultimates! So you might be one too, right? Unless you're not! Which would be awkward then. But are you…?  
  
Carter: …  
  
_I briefly consider lying and saying I'm not an Ultimate.  
  
_Carter: … Yes. I am.  
  
Puck: Oh, good! That's a relief. But what's your talent?  
  
_I feel a little bad. They're so excited for such an unexciting talent._  
  
Carter: Um… (rubs hand behind neck) Grocer. Ultimate Grocer.  
  
Puck: A grocer? Woah, that's such a cool-  
  
Carter: I'm going to stop you there. No, it's not.  
  
Puck: (deflates) … Oh. My bad. Sorry...  
  
_Okay, that was rude on my part. I guess I’m a bit on edge right now._  
  
Carter: (quickly taking back) I mean… It’s cool to be an Ultimate, I guess. Yeah, that.  
  
Puck: (perks up again) Yeah! It really is, haha!  
  
Carter: Speaking of which, you haven’t told me your talent. Just your name, Puck.  
  
Puck: Oh, right, heheh. My bad! I didn’t know if you were an Ultimate at first, so I didn’t want to brag. But I’ll introduce myself properly this time!  
  
_He gives a big smile and looks up at me.  
_  
Puck: My name is  **Puck Ganka**. I’m the  **Ultimate Anthropologist**! It’s nice to meet you, Carter!  
  


**[ ](https://sta.sh/01lzgdjn8yk2) **

**-PUCK GANKA: ULTIMATE ANTHROPOLOGIST-**

  
Carter: Anthropologist, huh? That’s pretty cool.  
  
_I wasn’t all that sure about what they did, but he seemed enthusiastic enough about my talent. I should at least try to reciprocate that._  
  
Carter: And you mentioned there were others around this place as well?  
  
Puck: Yeah! I can introduce you to them. They all seem pretty neat!  
  
Carter: I see then. And you wouldn’t know where we would happen to be, would you? I’d assume this isn’t Hope’s Peak Academy.  
  
Puck: (sheepish) Ah… No, I don’t know. Truth be told, I’ve never been outside of my hometown before I left for Hope’s Peak, so I really couldn’t tell you. S-Sorry!  
  
Carter: (waves hand) Eh, no worries. I didn’t expect you to know anyways.  
  
_That came off ruder than I intended. I should probably change the subject now._  
  
Carter: (shoves hands in jacket pockets) So, should we go meet the others?  
  
Puck: Yeah! Let’s go!  
  
_We started walking along the beach. It really just seemed like endless beach with a forest to the side, so I couldn’t help but start asking questions again._  
  
Carter: This should be some kind of island, right?  
  
Puck: That’s one theory. But it could also be a peninsula or just a regular country on the border of water. And technically, Japan’s an island, so who knows?  
  
Carter: (sighs) Guess you’re right…  
  
_That wasn’t exactly reassuring… But maybe Puck is right. We could just be on a beach trip. Or just on the mainland, and nothing is wrong. Though fat chance that’s the case.  
  
After some walking, there’s a girl standing by herself at the beach. She seems to be facing the water, so I can’t see her face. I can, however, see a short bob of red hair and a red jacket resting around her arms.  
  
__She doesn’t turn when I approach her, so I speak up first._  
  
Carter: Hey. What’s your name?  
  
_Finally, she turns around. She looks slightly surprised, as if I had crept up on her. … Well, I did, but that’s beside the point. I notice she’s wearing a black bandanna with a red hourglass, covering her mouth._  
  
???????: (through bandanna) Huh? Me?  
  
Carter: Yes, you. Who else?  
  
Puck: Well, technically there’s me here as well, but you know my name already!  
  
Carter: Exactly. So, who are you?  
  
???????: I’m  **Jackson**. (says nothing else)  
  
Carter: Okay, Jackson… Last name?  
  
Jackson: Does it matter?  
  
Carter: I mean, kind of. It’d be good to know who you are, and Puck gave his last name.  
  
Puck: (interjects) I prefer their, but yeah! Exactly!  
  
Carter: Oh. My bad.  
  
Jackson: (half-heartedly) Cool.  
  
_She’s either shy or just impossible to deal with. I hope for both of our sakes it’s the former._  
  
Carter: Could you at least tell me your talent then? I’d assume you have one.  
  
????: Oh yeah, that. (she pulls down her bandana) I guess you could call me the  **Ultimate Gang Leader**. Or something like that.

  
[ ](https://sta.sh/01s3utixd4id)

**-JACKSON (VANCE): ULTIMATE GANG LEADER-**

Carter: Gang?  
  
Jackson: Yeah. Gang.  
  
Carter: Uh… That’s cool.  
  
_Suddenly I feel a lot less safe._  
  
Carter: So… What’s your gang called?  
  
Jackson: (with a straight face) The Gucci Gang.  
  
Carter: … Seriously?  
  
Jackson: (rolls eyes) No, of course not. I wouldn’t name my gang something stupid like that.  
  
_She’s a ray of sunshine, I see._  
  
Carter: Well then, could you give me the real name then?  
  
Jackson: Why should I tell you?  
  
Puck: Yeah, to be fair, that does sound like something an undercover cop would ask a suspected criminal.  
  
Carter: Not helping, Puck. And I’m a grocer, not an undercover cop.  
  
Puck: Ah, sorry!  
  
Jackson: (snorts) A grocer? Seriously?  
  
Carter: Yeah. Something wrong with that?  
  
_Yes. There's a lot wrong with that._  
  
Jackson: Pfft. It's nothing.  
  
Carter: Alright then.  
  
_It's quiet for a moment._  
  
Carter: So what is your gang name, anyways?  
  
Jackson: Why do you care so much, anyways?  
  
_I’m not sure if she’s mocking me or not._  
  
Carter: Just trying to be nice.  
  
Jackson: Uh-huh, sure. We're called the Black Widows, by the way.  
  
Puck: Woah, _the_  Black Widows?! The most organized high school gang in-  
  
Jackson: (rolls eyes) Yes,  _that_  Black Widows. I’m an Ultimate, after all. You don't have to pretend to care, you know.  
  
Puck: I'm not pretending! I've only heard of all the legends about you! It’s amazing!  
  
Jackson: Well, whatever. That's cool. If you're done interrogating me, I'm gonna go now. I have better things to do. (She leaves)  
  
_Better things to do…? Does she even know where we are?  
  
__And come to think of it, I didn't even get to introduce myself…_  
  
Puck: I wouldn’t beat yourself too much over it, Carter. She’s a gang leader, after all! I wouldn’t expect her to be the nicest of people. Uh, I hope she can’t hear us.  
  
Carter: Believe me, I’m not hurt in the slightest.  
  
_I’ve dealt with my deal of unruly customers. Jackson is far from the worst of people I’ve had to deal with. But I’m not going to lie, it’s still pretty off-putting.  
_  
Puck: Oh! Okay then. That’s good!  
  
Carter: Mhm. Let’s keep going. Should we follow Jackson? She seemed to know where she was going.  
  
Puck: Good idea! I think she went into the forest.  
  
Carter: So into the forest we go.  
  
_Following the path Jackson went, the two of us leave the beach and into the dense forest. I wasn’t sure what would be in the forest or if there was another side to it, but we might as well look.  
  
We walk around in silence. Puck doesn’t say much, and I don’t bother striking a conversation. I barely know them, after all. … Though I guess that should give me a reason to talk to them in the first place.  
  
Though I begin to realize the silence begins to feel… Out of place?  
  
__I stop walking and take a moment to look around me, and then look down at the ground._  
  
Puck: Something wrong?  
  
Carter: It’s… Quiet.  
  
Puck: Quiet? What’s wrong with that?  
  
Carter: Well… We seem to be in some sort of place where people don’t live. Most importantly, we’re in a forest. We should at least hear something. Like, the chirping of birds or bugs? Or something?  
  
Puck: Now that you mention it… Yeah, I haven’t seen any animals around… That IS weird.  
  
Carter: No kidding. Just where are we…?  
  
_Just as I say that, I notice a guy emerging from some trees. His face is buried in a large piece of paper. He stops walking, but still focuses on the paper._  
  
Carter: Hey there?  
  
????: … (he doesn’t respond or even look up)  
  
Carter: Uh… Hello?  
  
????: … (still no response)  
  
_Am I just annoying him?_  
  
Carter: (glances at Puck) Should I even bother?  
  
Puck: (shrugs but says nothing)  
  
_Thanks again, Puck._  
  
????: … And done.  
  
_So he speaks.  
  
He looks up and sees the two of us. He seems a bit startled by that.  
_  
????: Huh? Where’d you two come from? I didn’t see you.  
  
Carter: I could imagine. You just happened to walk our way, so we thought we’d say hi.  
  
????: … Oh. Didn’t even realize I was walking.  
  
Carter: No worries. Anyways, what’s the big piece of paper for?  
  
????: Well… Just trying to map out this place. I just finished.  
  
Carter: That’s cool. Could I see?  
  
????: Oh! Um, sure, if you want. (he shows the map to Carter and Puck)  
  
_Despite the large piece of paper, what he’s mapped out is… Quite small. It’s a small blob of land. You can see the forest making up a large part of this place with a beach area acting as the border, and on the other side of the forest a couple of locations are noted, such as “Hotel,” “Empty field,” “Park,” and “Library.”_  
  
Carter: This small of place…? So we’re on an island?  
  
????: Um… I can’t say for sure.  
  
Carter: What do you mean by that? We’re surrounded by water, right?  
  
????: Can’t say for sure either.  
  
Carter: And what does that mean?  
  
????: You’ll see.  
  
Carter: I’m really confused right now.  
  
????: I was just mapping all I could see. And you’ll see why this place seems so small anyways. Personally, I’m not the biggest fan.  
  
Carter: Is mapping your talent or something?  
  
????: My talent…? Oh right. No, it’s not that. I’m actually the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger.  
  
Carter: Ohhh, okay then.  
  
Puck: Hey, speaking of which! Have you seen any animals around here? Carter and I have seen none.  
  
????: (frowns) I haven’t seen any either. Not even the tiniest of bug… And it’s bothering me. How can there just not be any animals? The plants are real, at least, so this place feels slightly less fake.  
  
Carter: Fake… That’s a good word.  
  
????: It is? But it’s only one syllable- Oh, you mean to describe this place. Yeah, fake is a good word.  
  
Carter: Yep. Though I realize I haven’t formally introduced myself yet. (waves) The name’s Carter Wellesley. I’m the Ultimate Grocer.  
  
????: I haven’t introduced myself either, have I? Well, it’s good to meet you, Carter. My name is  **Ross Marciano**. And as I’ve said before, I’m the  **Ultimate Wilderness Ranger**.

  
[ ](https://sta.sh/017fcisxgg95)

**-ROSS MARCIANO: ULTIMATE WILDERNESS RANGER-**

****

Ross: Er... Sorry for being so… Weird, I guess. I’m not too good around people, if I’m being honest.  
  
Carter: Again, no worries. We’ve only just met, after all.  
  
Ross: That’s true… If I discover anything else, though, I’ll be sure to tell you!  
  
Carter: No problem. See you around, Ross.  
  
Ross: Yeah, you too!  
  
_Ross heads back into the forest. Now that he's shown us the map, that gives me some sort of goal for the moment. And if there's things like a hotel and library, that means people live there, right?  
  
Also, what did Ross mean about “finding out for myself?" How is this place not an island?  
  
__Guess I should figure that out for myself, just like Ross said._  
  
Carter: (points in a direction) Why don't we got that way?  
  
Puck: Huh? But according to Ross’s map, that was-  
  
Carter: Yeah, the other end of this place. But I want to see what's there.  
If it's not water, what is it?  
  
Puck: Oh, that's fair. Let's go!  
  
_So we would in that direction. It's just more trees and emptiness on the way there.  
  
Not before long we come to a stop.  
  
My head tilts up, the sun barely peeking through…  
  
__A giant barrier._  
  
Carter: H-Holy…  
  
_The feeling of dread finally settles in.  
  
Where the hell am I?  
  
Maybe it doesn't matter where I am.  
  
__Because a bad feeling tells me I'm going to be here for a long time._  
  
????: You finally notice the giant wall thing?  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
_That came out of nowhere. I turn around and see a short, blonde girl behind me. She wears a red outfit and has a grin on her face._  
  
????: No way we’re getting over that. Kinda sucks, huh?  
  
Carter: I mean… Yeah, no kidding. What’s it here for? I can’t even see over it…  
  
????: To keep us in, silly! Why else?  
  
Carter: I was specifically avoiding that possibility, but (sighs) fair.  
  
Puck: Let’s think positively right now! We don’t know much about the situation.  
  
????: Yeah, but the situation pretty much sucks, heh.  
  
_I stare at her flatly. I’m kind of not in the mood for this._  
  
????: What's with that face? Relaaax! Just a joke. Maybe if I overplay how terrible this situation is, it’ll turn out to be less sucky!  
  
Carter: Pretty sure that’s not how it works.  
  
????: Well you’re clearly no fun. Who are you, even? I haven’t seen you around.  
  
Carter: It’s Carter Wellesley. My talent is the Ultimate Grocer.  
  
_Maybe I shouldn’t have said that last part. The girl lets out a loud snicker._  
  
????: Grocer…? Seriously? And I thought talents couldn’t get any lamer than “Good Luck!”  
  
Carter: Thanks, I definitely haven’t heard that ever before in my life.  
  
????: (missing the point) Ah, really? Lucky you then.  
  
Carter: Mhm. Yeah. (desperate to change the topic) Anyways, what’s your name?  
  
????: Glad you asked! Surprised you didn’t recognize me already as  **Aria Voclain** , the  **Ultimate Meteorologist**! Y’know, the star of the show Thunder Tamers!  
  


[ ](https://sta.sh/01tm9dg1478a)

**-ARIA VOCLAIN: ULTIMATE METEOROLOGIST-**

****

Carter: Ah… I’ve heard of that show before. Though I don’t have much time to watch TV these days.  
  
Aria: Well if you’ve heard of me, why didn’t you recognize me?  
  
Carter: Again, I don’t watch TV much. So I’ve heard of you, but I didn’t know for sure what you looked like.  
  
Puck: I-I’m a big fan of the show, though!  
  
Carter: What aren’t you a fan of?  
  
Puck: Ah…  
  
Aria: … Huh. I see then. Well, that’s kind lame, don’t ya think?  
  
Carter: Lame?  
  
Aria: Yeah! It’s pretty boring, to be honest. Who doesn’t watch TV these days?  
  
Carter: People with jobs.  
  
Aria: (puffs cheeks) Hey, I got a job too! You’re not the only special one here.  
  
Carter: Correction, then. People with a 9 to 5 shift, probably more.  
  
Aria: And I’ve got that too!  
  
Carter: Do you even watch your own show?  
  
Aria: Of course! And I look great!  
  
Carter: … I see.  
  
Aria: I know, right? Anyways, I think I’m done talking to you. See yaaaa!  
  
_And with that… She leaves. Fun._  
  
Carter: Right… It was nice meeting you too.  
  
_I get less and less enthusiastic meeting each new person. How many are left?_  
  
Puck: So your past few greetings haven’t exactly gone the smoothest.  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
_Were they reading my mind?_  
  
Puck: But don’t get too down about it! Not everyone is like that!  
  
Carter: I see then… I’ll stay optimistic then. Or something.  
  
_Or something…  
  
For a moment, I almost forgot about the giant wall containing us on this strange area. That’s still a thing.  
  
Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I leave the scene. Puck follows, of course.  
  
__We continue walking through the forest, which I’m noticing is becoming less and less dense. I’m able to see a boy among the trees. He has messy black hair and appears to be wearing some kind of suit._  
  
Carter: Uh… Hey there.  
  
?????: Hey. Who are you?  
  
Carter: Carter. Carter Wellesley. And you?  
  
?????: My name… It’s  **Mason Navarice**.  
  
Carter: And I assume you have some talent as well?  
  
_He blinks, his mysterious demeanor faltering for a second._  
  
Mason: Oh, uh, right. It’s  **Ultimate Birdkeeper**.

  
[ ](https://sta.sh/0zp1t6ijwk9)

**-MASON NAVARICE: ULTIMATE BIRDKEEPER-**

****

Mason: ... Kinda hard to sound cool about your talent when you’re having trouble finding said birds though.  
  
Puck: Wait, there aren’t any birds?  
  
Mason: Not that I know of, no. How strange…  
  
Carter: Well, considering I had just encountered a rather large wall confining us… I’m not too surprised. Not to say it isn’t concerning.  
  
Puck: Not the most uplifting of statements, but… Yeah, pretty much.  
  
Mason: I see…  
  
Carter: Yeah.  
  
_He doesn’t respond. It’s awkward for a moment._  
  
Carter: So.  
  
Mason: So…?  
  
Carter: Anything else, or should we just go?  
  
Mason: Well- Um- Uh, yeah you can go.  
  
Carter: Sweet. See you around.  
  
Mason: Yeah, see you! (runs off)  
  
_That wasn’t awkward at all.  
  
Now what...?  
  
_Prologue: To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (usernames on Deviantart)
> 
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	2. Chapter 0-2

_We leave Mason to do whatever he was doing before and head further into the forest. The trees are becoming less and less dense, so I assume we’re reaching the end of it. We’re on the other side of the island now, so maybe we’ll see the other things Ross had mapped out.  
  
Though what’s most curious is the hotel… I should check that out first.  
In front of the hotel is a large pool. There’s nothing too special about it aside from the fact that it’s pretty big.  
  
__I don’t see anyone around, so I might as well-_  
  
?????: Heyyyyyy! You!  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
_I look around again. I still don’t see anyone._  
  
?????: Yeah, you! I’m talking to you!  
  
Puck: Uh, Carter-  
  
_Puck quickly side steps as all of a sudden a massive arm is wrapped around my shoulders. I instantly flinch, and- Dear God, what the hell is that smell?  
__With a hitched breath, I slowly turn my head to the side._  
  
_I’m greeted with a giant grin of sharp teeth.  
  
__This can’t go well._  
  
_I notice Puck takes another several steps back._  
  
?????: Good to see you finally awake! Thought you’d be dead or somethin’. Or maybe you are, that’d be freaky as shit. But also kinda arousing.  
  
Carter: Uhhhh.  
_  
I am MASSIVELY uncomfortable.  
  
__The guy notices something and gets extremely close to my face. I’m even more uncomfortable now. I instinctively move my head back, but he just gets closer._  
  
?????: Woaaaah. We’ve got like, matching earrings. You think this is a sign?  
  
Carter: I don't think so?   
  
?????: Maybe we’re like… Long lost bros or somethin’.  
  
Carter: I hope that’s not the case.  
  
?????: I mean… It’s possible dude. Maybe that’s why we’re here, at this time, at this place, with my arm wrapped around my shoulders and me breathing into your ear.  
  
_He blows into my ear for emphasis. I instantly grimace and try to unsuccessfully pull away.  
  
_Puck: Eh... Why don't you introduce yourself first before you continue coming onto Carter?  
  
Carter: He's what?  
  
?????: (nods, still not letting go) Huh. Good idea- what was it again? Fuck?  
  
Puck: P-Puck!  
  
?????: Got it, Fuck. Funny name you got there.   
  
Puck: That's not my name!   
  
?????: M'bad, I’m getting distracted. The name’s  **Stephanos Flores**.  **Ultimate Podcast Host**. But you can call me  **Stephan**. Or  **Steph**.  **Fergy**  also works. Though if it were me?  **Fergalicious**  would be the way to go. (he licks his lips)  
  
_What the fuck?  
_

 

 

 

 

 

**-STEPHANOS FLORES: ULTIMATE PODCAST HOST-**

 

Puck: My name's not Fuck!   
  
Carter: It’s… Nice to meet you, Steph.  
  
_I successfully pull away this time. I can still smell the rancid odor off of him. Has he ever taken a shower before?_  
  
Steph: Oh shit, and what would your name be? Wouldn’t it be fuckin’ wack if your last name was somethin’ like Flores and we were actually bros?  
  
Carter: No, it’s Wellesley. And I’m fairly sure we’re not brothers.  
  
_At least, I hope we’re not. But there’s no way we are. … Right?  
  
I'm getting all sorts of freaked out thanks to this guy._  
  
Steph: Eh? Who the fuck names their kid Wellesley?  
  
Carter: What? No, you’re mistaken. That’s my last name. My first name is Carter.  
  
Steph: Sounds like someone’s embarrassed about being named Wellesley, Wellesley.  
  
Carter: My name’s Carter!  
  
Steph: Whatevs, Wellesley.  
  
Carter: No, it’s- Y’know what. I’m gonna go.  
  
_I turn around and quickly head into the hotel._  
  
Steph: Bye, Wellesleyyyy!  
  
_I sincerely hope I never run into him ever again.  
  
__At least the hotel lobby smells a lot nicer. It feels nicer too, with air conditioning and everything._  
  
Carter: (to Puck) Do I smell?  
  
Puck: Uh… No, I don’t think so? Why do you ask? ‘Cause of Steph?  
  
Carter: Perhaps.  
  
Puck: Heh, yeah… He’s a real character, that’s for sure. It’s what makes his podcasts so entertaining, y’know!  
  
_I hadn’t even entertained the fact that he’s basically a celebrity. Humanity, what the fuck?  
  
Anyways, back to more important things, like wherever the fuck we are.  
  
I notice there are two sets of stairs, one going down into what I assume is a basement, and another going up.  
  
__I decide to go up first._  
  
Puck: Up here is the kitchen as well as all of our rooms. We each get one! Isn’t that neat?  
  
Carter: Rooms imply we’re staying here for some time…  
  
Puck: … Oh. Well, I guess it does. But it’s a hotel, not a house! You don’t stay in a hotel for a long time, right?  
  
Carter: In most cases, no…  
  
_But in this situation? I can’t say for sure.  
  
I head into the kitchen first. It gives off a restaurant vibe, with a bunch of small tables and booths scattered around the room with a long buffet line to the side. Is there actually food here?  
  
There’s a large window for one of the walls, and you can see the ocean through there. It’s a nice sight… But the feeling of dread returns.  
  
__Sitting at one of the tables are two relatively tall guys. One has brown hair with a blonde streak, and the other has short black hair. They don’t realize Puck and I are here yet, as they’re looking off into the ocean._  
  
????: Isn’t the view lovely? C’est très joli.  
  
????: Well, it is quite nice.  
  
????: But not as lovely as you, mon amour. (he turns back to face the other guy and smiles)  
  
????: Ah… You’re making me blush!  
  
_… Should I interrupt this?  
  
Maybe not. I’ll just leave.  
  
__Unfortunately, the floor below is made of wood, so when I take a step back, there’s a loud squeak. The two stop their conversation and turn to look at me, slightly surprised._  
  
Carter: Um. Sorry. I wasn’t here for very long. I’ll go. Sorry for bothering you.  
  
????: (black haired one) No no, it’s alright! We didn’t mean to alarm you. You were the one that was asleep, yes?  
  
Carter: Oh, uh, yeah. That was me. But I’m awake now.  
  
????: That’s good! Glad to know you’re okay.  
  
Carter: Thanks… So… What are your names?  
  
????: (brown haired one) (gasps) You don’t know our names?  
  
Ah, shit.  
  
????: I mean, perhaps I could understand myself- key word, perhaps- but how could you not recognize my darling Yvon?  
  
Yvon(?): It’s quite alright, Élie!  
  
Puck: Y’know, I gotta agree with Élie here. How do you NOT know these two?  
  
Carter: I’m not an anthropologist, Puck.  
  
Puck: … Okay, so maybe you’re not! But still, they’re HUGE figures in today’s politics!  
  
Carter: Again, I’m not an anthropologist, Puck. I don’t really focus on much outside of my hometown.  
  
Élie(?): Well then! I believe it’s best to introduce ourselves now. Yvon, if you may?  
  
Yvon(?): My name is  **Yvon Bruckhard** , and I am the  **Ultimate Ambassador**. I hail from the nation of Dragvandille and their Queen Absolon. It’s quite alright you’ve never heard of me, really, Dragvandille is a fairly small country.

 

 

**-YVON BRUCKHARD: ULTIMATE AMBASSADOR-**

 

Carter: Still, I guess that’s my bad. Kind of rude on my part, actually.  
  
Yvon: Again, no worries! Et tu, Élie?  
  
Élie(?): Ah, but of course! I am the  **Élie Jean-Marie Xavier** ,  **Ultimate Fencer**! Also known as Yvon’s lovingly devoted petit ami.  
  
Puck: (whispers to Carter) That means “boyfriend!”  
  
Carter: Ah.

 

 

**-ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, ULTIMATE FENCER-**

  
Carter: Well, it’s nice to meet you two now.  
  
Yvon: And what is your name?  
  
Carter: Oh, it’s Carter Wellesley. Ultimate Grocer. And please don’t be that other guy and just call me Carter.  
  
_I just introduced myself to an actual ambassador and his boyfriend… Wow._  
  
Yvon: What else would we call you?  
  
Carter: Uh… Don’t think too hard on it.  
  
Yvon: Well alright then!  
  
Carter: But anyways, if I’m bothering you two, then I’ll go. There are rooms next to here, right?  
  
Puck: Yep!  
  
Yvon: Indeed there are.  
  
Élie: Yvon and my rooms are next to each other! That way we'll never be too far from each other, no matter what.  
  
Yvon: Aw, Élie…  
  
Carter: Fascinating. I’ll go check that out then.  
  
_I turn and leave the kitchen and head to the rooms.  
  
The rooms consist of a long hallway with doors on each side of the hall. On each door is a label, signifying whose room belongs to who. I’d assume it’s separated by sex, or something.  
  
__My room is in the middle. But instead of checking it out, there’s a guy standing at the end of the hall. He has black hair and very pale skin, but also sharp features. I decide to talk to him first and see what’s on his mind._  
  
Carter: Yo. What’s up?  
  
?????: (looks up) Oh, hey there! Nice to meet you. Gosh, isn’t this place nice? I mean, it’s pretty. This hotel is pretty neat, and we’ve even got our own rooms! I just checked out mine, it’s soooo, like, cool!  
  
_I feel like that was a lot to unload to a simple “what’s up".  
_  
Carter: Good to know you’re enjoying yourself here, at least.  
  
?????: Oh, I am! It’s like an adventure here! How exciting!  
  
Carter: An adventure… Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.  
  
Puck: What’s your room like?  
  
?????: It’s super comfy but also super fancy! And it’s got all the stuff I like, like plays to read, you know! I love to read and write after all, haha!  
  
Puck: That’s cool! Makes sense, with your talent and all.  
  
?????: Definitely! (he smiles)  
  
Carter: Your talent, huh? And what would that be?  
  
?????: Right, I haven’t introduced myself yet! My bad. My name’s  **Mitsuo Kondo** , and I’m the  **Ultimate Playwright**! It’s nice to meet you!

 

 

**-MITSUO KONDO: ULTIMATE PLAYWRIGHT-**

  
_Something about his appearance and his personality… It doesn’t match up. But that’s just me._  
  
Carter: Nice to meet you too, Mitsuo. I’m Carter Wellesley, the Ultimate Grocer.  
  
Mitsuo: Ultimate Grocer? T-That’s… So cool! Grocers are so important!  
  
Carter: Uh… Thanks.  
  
Puck: (pouts) You didn’t say to me when I said grocers were cool.  
  
Carter: My bad, Puck.  
  
Puck: (sticks tongue out) You’re forgiven.  
  
Mitsuo: This place… The people here… It’s just… Wow!  
  
Carter: That makes one of us. Well, anyways, it was nice meeting you. I’m gonna head off now.  
  
Mitsuo: Oh, okay! Byyyye!! (he waves enthusiastically)  
  
Puck: Are you not going to check your room?  
  
Carter: Not right now.  
  
_We’ll probably be here for quite some time, so I’ll have plenty of time to get acquainted to my “room” later.  
  
__As we leave, Mitsuo heads back into his room. Afterwards, a girl dressed in black and white emerges from her room. She sees the two of us and approaches us._  
  
????: …  
  
Carter: Oh, hey there. What’s your name?  
  
  
Puck: !!! Carter! (nudges Carter)  
  
Carter: Hey, what’s the big deal?  
  
????: … (she takes out a pen and paper and starts writing something)  
  
Is she really shy or something…? What’s the problem with talking to her? This better not be another Steph situation.  
  
The girl finishes writing and shows us what she wrote.  
  
????: [It’s not that I don’t want to speak, it’s just that… I can’t. Sorry! >-<]  
  
Carter: You’re a mute…?  
  
_She nods.  
  
__Now I know what Puck meant. Great, I kind of feel like an ass now._  
  
Carter: Oh geez, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have said anything stupid if I had known, honest.  
  
_She shakes her head, smiles, and writes something else._  
  
????: [Don’t you worry! Usually I have a text-to-speech voice, but I don’t seem to have any tech on me… But pencil and paper will work for now! : )]  
  
Carter: Well, that’s a relief. Still, I’m sorry. I’m Carter, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.  
  
????: [Bonjour, Carter! My name is  **Alouette DuPont** , the  **Ultimate Pantomimist**! But please, just call me  **Ally**! Alouette sounds way too snooty for a teenager.]

 

 

  


**-ALOUETTE “ALLY” DUPONT: ULTIMATE PANTOMIMIST-**

_A pantomimist, huh…? That’s one way to make do with the situation you have._

  
Carter: That’s very admirable, Ally.  
  
Ally: (blushes) [Oh, you! You’re too kind.]  
  
Carter: Aha, yep…  
  
_I’m not sure how to respond to this situation, if I’m being honest._  
  
Ally: [But I won’t hold you up any longer. You have other people to meet, right?]  
  
Puck: Oh right, that’s true!  
  
Carter: Mhm.  
  
Ally: [I’ll see you around then! If you need me, I’ll be in my room ;-) !]  
  
_She returns to her room, and Puck and I head off once again.  
  
__Since we haven’t explored the basement yet, we decide to go there next._  
  
Puck: Y’know, I’m glad you and Ally were able to get along! For some reason, I was afraid you wouldn’t!  
  
Carter: Oh? And why is that?  
  
Puck: Um… No reason in particular, I guess!  
  
Carter: I see…  
  
_I’ll choose to ignore that.  
  
Downstairs seems to be a common room of some sorts. There’s a large flat screen TV on the wall, plenty of couches and beanbag chairs along with a foosball and ping pong table off to the side.  
  
__There’s a fairly short guy dressed in bright yellows and blues examining the TV. A taller girl with purple hair stands next to him._  
  
????: Wow, the specs on this TV is amazing! 4K resolution with OLED lights? The quality must be godlike!  
  
????: I have no idea what you just said, but cool.  
  
????: (beams) Thank you!  
  
Carter: Are you guys talking about the TV?  
  
????: O-Oh hi! Yeah, I was just checking out the TV. You probably heard, but this TV is top quality! I wonder if they’ve got any video games around… Or maybe we could stream anime here!  
  
????: Isn’t there no internet here? Like, obviously we can’t stream anything.  
  
????: Eheh… R-Right… That was stupid of me!  
  
Puck: Could you guys introduce yourselves real quick? I’m getting confused really quick by just referring to you two by just four question marks.  
  
????: What?  
  
????: Oh, of course! Fans call me  **Sparksurfer**!  
  
????: We, however, will refer to them by their actual name.  
  
????: …. Oh. You will?  
  
????: Why on earth would I call you something like “Sparksurfer”? This isn’t some fan meet and greet.  
  
????: Shit, you’re right… Well, in that case, you can just call me Kyou if you want.  **Kyou Kurai, Ultimate Voice Actor**! (they strike a pose)

 

 

**-KYOU “SPARKSURFER” KURAI: ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR-**

 

Carter: Voice actor, huh? So you do cartoon kinds of stuff?  
  
Puck: (gasps) What, you don’t- (stops self) You know, we’ve been over this at least three times before. I think I get that you live under a rock.  
  
Carter: Hey.  
  
Puck: But Kyou is the current voice actor for Pikachu! Y'know, in Pokemon? That’s their biggest role right now.  
  
Kyou: (makes a peace sign) And more, of course! I also feature on Steph’s podcast. You’ve met him, right?  
  
_All of a sudden, That Smell returns._  
  
Carter: Um… Yeah. I have. You two are friends?  
  
Kyou: Yeah!  
  
Carter: I see.  
  
????: (clears throat) Anyways, I’m  **Zera Rose**.  **Ultimate Skateboarder**. S’up. 

 

 

  


**-ZERA ROSE: ULTIMATE SKATEBOARDER-**

  
Carter: Hey there.  
  
Kyou: Speaking of which, this room is huge! I bet it could fit all eighteen of us in here. Hey, maybe Jaclyn would want to host a party here!  
  
Carter: Jaclyn? That a friend of yours?  
  
Kyou: No? I mean, not that I dislike her or anything. She’s just another Ultimate on this island.  
  
Puck: You haven’t met her yet, Carter.  
  
Carter: Makes sense.  
  
Kyou: Wait, you haven’t met the others yet?  
  
Carter: To be fair, I’ve talked to like two-thirds of the class so far-  
  
Kyou: What are you waiting for? Go meet the others then!  
  
Carter: Okay, okay, I’m off…  
  
Kyou: Heh, good! (beams)  
  
Puck and I make our way back up to the lobby. As we emerge from the basement, a girl dressed in blue with black hair enters the hotel. She sees me and approaches me.  
  
?????: Oh, hello there! You seem to be a new face.  
  
Carter: Oh. Hey there. Who might you be?  
  
?????: My name is  **Amora Rivers**. I’m the  **Ultimate Opera Singer**. It’s a pleasure to meet you.

 

 

  


**-AMORA RIVERS: ULTIMATE OPERA SINGER-**

  
Carter: Nice to meet you too. I’m Carter Wellesley, the Ultimate Grocer.  
  
Amora: Grocer, hm? That’s certainly… A very unique talent.  
  
Carter: No kidding. Been hearing that all day.  
  
Amora: (looks around) And this is our hotel? How quaint.  
  
Puck: Quaint? It’s pretty fancy to me! Y’know, in a cozy way.  
  
Amora: Yes, so it would be quaint.  
  
Puck: I see… Guess we’ve all got different standards. (Shrugs)  
  
Carter: We each have our own rooms. That’s pretty neat, at least.  
  
Amora: So I’ve heard… I came here to examine the area, as well as to view the accommodations.  
  
Carter: They’re not too shabby, in my opinion.  
  
Amora: That’s pleasing to hear. I shall see for myself. Farewell.  
  
_And with that, she left. Quite the fancy talker._  
  
Carter: Anyways… Where to next?  
  
Puck: Why don’t we head out and check out the rest of the island? Ross’s map had other locations marked. Why don’t we go check those out?  
  
Carter: Fair enough. Let’s do just that.  
  
_We leave the hotel. I miss the cool, air-conditioned air already.  
  
__The large, empty field is nearby, so we check that out next._  
  
_There, a somewhat burly guy with brown hair in a braid walks around. He doesn’t seem to have much to do, so I go and approach him.  
_  
Carter: Hey. Looking for something?  
  
?????: Hm? Oh, nothing. Just walking around, clearing my head. Surprised you wanted to talk in the first place.  
  
Carter: I can get the clearing out your head part… This place is weird. But I just wanted to introduce myself.  
  
?????: (shrugs) Well, we’re stuck here regardless or something like that. Might as well get to know everyone here. What’s your name?  
  
Carter: I’m Carter Wellesley. Ultimate Grocer.  
  
Puck: And you know me already!  
  
?????: Hey there, Puck. And nice to meet you, Carter. I’m  **Tyson Proudstar** , the  **Ultimate Lacrosse Player**.

 

 

  


**-TYSON PROUDSTAR: ULTIMATE LACROSSE PLAYER-**

 

Carter: Lacrosse player…? Neat.  
  
Tyson: Yup. My grandpa’s taught me ever since I was a kid.  
  
Puck: You think this big empty field could be used as a lacrosse field? Or just a general sports field? That’d be cool!  
  
Tyson: I mean, sure, why not.  
  
Carter: The problem would be finding the people.  
  
Puck: I’m sure there’s some sporty people out there! Maybe Zera, or even Jackson!  
  
Carter: I wouldn’t count on Jackson. Or even Zera, for that matter.  
  
Puck: (fake pouts) You’re so mean to me, Carter!  
  
Tyson: Uh… Don’t worry. Playing sports is probably the least of my concerns right now. I appreciate the thought, at least.  
  
Puck: At least someone does!  
  
Carter: Ha, ha.  
  
Tyson: Still… Neat place, I guess. If only we knew what was going on.  
  
Carter: Hopefully we’ll find out soon.  
  
Tyson: Yeah. Hopefully.    
  
_Saying goodbyes to Tyson, we walk across the field. There seems to be a park on the end of the field. Not like a playground, but just a area set to the side with some paths, benches, and assorted arranged vegetation.  
  
__There’s a girl with large hair who’s dressed in pink at the park, and when she sees us, she happily runs up to us._  
  
??????: Hi, hi!!! I haven’t seen you around here! It’s soooo nice to meet you!  
  
Carter: Uh, hey there.  
  
_Judging from her personality already…_  
  
Carter: You wouldn’t happen to be Jaclyn, would you?  
  
Jaclyn: Woaaaah, how’d you know?! You like, psychic or something?  
  
Carter: Nah. Someone just mentioned you to me, and I figured you were Jaclyn.  
  
Jaclyn: Well that’s not as fun. But still cool! I can’t believe people are talking about me already! I’m so flattered.  
  
Carter: Hm. Word gets around quickly where only 18 people live here.  
  
Jaclyn: Perfect for a party!  
  
Carter: I assume that’s related to your talent?  
  
Jaclyn: Another correct guess, buddy! I’m  **Jaclyn Sherman** , the  **Ultimate Party Planner**!

 

 

  


**-JACLYN SHERMAN: ULTIMATE PARTY PLANNER-**

  
Carter: Makes sense.  
  
Puck: You wouldn’t happen to know anything about what’s going on, right Jaclyn?  
  
Jaclyn: Hm… Nope! Why would I? We could live, we could die, but what matters most… Is that we party!  
  
Carter: That’s assuring.  
  
Jaclyn: Nothing like a party to have fun, am I right?  
  
Carter: Yeah, sure.  
  
Jaclyn: Yeah!  
  
Puck: Parties are fun, I bet… I’ve never been to one, though.  
  
Jaclyn: (gasps) Whaaaat? That needs to change, A-S-AP!  
  
Carter: For once, I’m not the uncultured one here.  
  
Puck: Hey!  
  
Jaclyn: I’m gonna start planning a party immediately! We’ll call it “Puck’s first party!” Because there’s always something to celebrate!  
  
Puck: Oh! You don’t have to go through all of that effort just for-  
  
Jaclyn: Just for a party? Of course I would!  
  
Puck: Wait, no-  
  
Jaclyn: I’ll see you guys later! I have important business to tend to now!  
  
_With that, she runs off. Just as quickly as she approached us, she’s gone now.  
  
__That was quite the experience._  
  
Carter: Anyways… Last place to check out is the library, right?  
  
Puck: Yep! If we’re lucky, the remaining two people should be there. If they’re not then… Well, I don’t feel like going around the island again. But meeting people is important!  
  
Carter: Mhm. Let’s just head to the library first and hope for the best.  
  
_Luckily, when we get to the library, there are indeed two people here. Two I don’t recognize, of course. And also, the air is air conditioned again. This is nice.  
  
One girl has long, wavy red hair, and the other girl has orange hair tied up in a bun.  
  
__The red haired girl notices us.  
_  
???????: (points at Carter) Ohhhh, look! Someone new!  
  
????: (unbothered) Cool.  
  
???????: We should totally introduce ourselves to him!  
  
????: I mean, sure, whatever.  
  
_This is gonna be fun._  
  
Carter: I’m right here, y’know. Are you two Ultimates?  
  
????: Uh, yes? Why else would I be here if I wasn’t?  
  
Carter: What, so you know why we’re here then?  
  
????: (rolls eyes) No, dumbass. Everyone else here is an Ultimate, obviously. That's why it's obvious I'm one too.  
  
_Sighs._  
  
???????: Oh! I’m an Ultimate too! And you are as well?  
  
????: (sneers) I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t.  
  
Carter: Well, you’re out of luck because I am. I’m Carter Wellesley. Ultimate… Grocer.  
  
????: Grocer? (snorts) Yeah, don't bother. I’m not exactly sure why they bothered acknowledging THAT as a talent. What, we’re gonna have an Ultimate Sleeper next? What about an Ultimate Breather, is that gonna be a thing too?  
  
Carter: Okay, okay, I get it, my talent is shit. You don’t need to rub it in.  
  
???????: Yeah! No need to be mean! I’m sure Carter has worked very hard to be known as an Ultimate!  
  
Puck: I agree! Grocers are a key part of our lives and without people like Carter, our lives would be in shambles!  
  
Carter: You’re talking like I’m the prime minister or something, it’s not that deep. Still… I’m kind of flattered.  
  
????: Whatever. Grocers don’t do shit anyways. I, however, actually have a real talent.  **Nina Sigune** ,  **Ultimate Debater**!

 

 

  


**-NINA SIGUNE: ULTIMATE DEBATER-**

 

Carter: You part of your school’s debate club or something?  
  
Nina: I’ll one-up that. I’m the only member of our school’s debate team because everyone else is a lazy fuck there.  
  
Carter: I wonder if that says something about you.  
  
Nina: Is that how you treat your customers? If so, you must be a real shitty grocer.  
  
Carter: No, but I’m not at work right now and I’m not going to let myself be verbally derided by you.  
  
Nina: Someone’s snide.  
  
???????: Hey, hey, let’s not fight! Here, I’ll introduce myself too! I’m  **Nichole Richmond** , the  **Ultimate Children’s Book Illustrator**!

 

 

**-NICHOLE RICHMOND: ULTIMATE CHILDREN’S BOOK ILLUSTRATOR-**

  
Nina: Lame as it sounds, it’s actually a real talent.  
  
Nichole: Aw, thanks! (she hugs Nina)  
  
Nina: Gah-! Don’t touch me!  
  
_I can’t help but be petty right now and stick my tongue out at Nina._  
  
Nina: Why you-!  
  
_Before Nina can say anything, there’s a loud crackle through the air._  
  
Nina: What the…?! What the fuck was that?  
  
_It sounds like… A microphone screech?  
_  
???: Is this thing on? Dammit, I’m all tangled in these wires! ... Kinky.   
  
Carter: That voice…  
  
_I don’t recognize that voice… It’s high pitched and sounds nothing like anyone I’ve met today._  
  
???: Geez, I’ve got half the mind not to tear these apart! … Wait, it’s been on the whole time?  
  
Puck: What’s going on exactly…?  
  
???: Ah, great! In that case, I’m sure you all heard that and are now buzzing with questions! For example, who was that? What do they want? And what weird shit am I into?  
  
Carter: Uh.  
  
???: To answer those questions, sans that last one, everyone, gather round the park! And you better be there! See you then!  
  
_Nothing is said after that._  
  
Nina: I’ll repeat my previous question. What the fuck was that?  
  
Carter: Guess there’s only one way to find out.  
  
Nina: What, you mean by actually following that stupid voice and going to the park? Are you insane? That’s a death trap waiting to happen!  
  
Puck: To be fair, the voice said that we “better be there”... I wouldn’t want to know what would happen if we disobeyed that.  
  
Nina: And what happens if we do? We get hurt or killed?  
  
Nichole: There’s no need to worry! The rest of us will be there! And there’s some super strong people too, like Jackson and Tyson! They’ll protect us! Besides, what could go wrong?  
  
Nina: A lot could go wrong, dimwit.  
  
Nichole: Besides, that voice sounded harmless! Cute, kind of! I mean, isn’t getting tangled in wires just the cutest thing ever?  
  
Nina: What the fuck are you talking about?  
  
Puck: Can we just stop bickering and go? I, um, kind of want to know more about where we are! And maybe we’ll find out!  
  
Carter: Puck’s right. I’m not sure what will happen, probably nothing good, but it can’t be any worse if we just hang around here and ignore that voice. You’re welcome to stay here, however.  
  
Nina: Ugh, fine, I’ll go.  
  
Carter: (dully) Awesome.  
  
_Now that the four of us were in agreement, sort of, we leave the library and head back to the park.  
  
__Answers would be there… But would they be answers I wanted to hear?_  
  
Prologue: To Be Continued.

 


	3. Chapter 0-3

_Though the park wasn’t too far from the library, our bickering must have given everyone else time to get there before we did. The four of us were the last ones to get there._  
  
Mitsuo: (waves) Heyyyy! What took you guys so long?  
  
Carter: Someone was being stubborn.  
  
Nina: I’m right here, you know. And I’m only being cautious!  
  
Mitsuo: Cautious? About what?  
  
Nina: Oh, nothing big. Just the impending threat of whatever the hell that voice was!  
  
Nichole: Nina’s probably overreacting. I mean, the voice said they’d have answers, right? I’m sure they’re harmless!  
  
Mitsuo: I know, right? How bad could it be?  
  
Nichole: See? That’s what I was saying?  
  
_As Nichole and Mitsuo are in agreement, I glance around at the other students. Not everyone seems as thrilled as they are._  
  
Zera: Anyways, now that everyone’s here, isn’t it time for that voice to show itself?  
  
Carter: Did anyone recognize who that voice was?  
  
Amora: Not that I know of.  
  
Zera: Yeah, exactly. So why not show itself?  
  
???: Hey, good question! Why not?  
  
Zera: (huffs) Speak of the devil.  
  
Puck: That voice! Again!  
  
???: Upupu, I’m no devil! I’m just a lovely little Monokuma!  
  
Carter: Mono… Kuma?  
  
_Seemingly out of nowhere, a figure jumped into the center of the park. All eyes turned to where the figure appeared.  
  
__The figure had a round body and head, with one half of it black and the other half white. Judging from the ears, paws, and mouth, it looked like..._  
  
Carter: A bear?  
  
Nichole: OH! A teddy bear! It’s sooooo cute!!! (rushes over to the bear to cuddle it)  
  
???: Hey, hey! Hands off the merchandise! (jumps back, taking on an angry expression)  
  
_I didn’t even know where Nichole was coming from. Sure, the white half seemed cute enough or whatever, but the black half was just… Menacing.  
  
The whole thing was menacing. It didn’t make sense.  
  
__And what did this bear call itself? “Monokuma”?_  
  
Carter: Nichole, I wouldn’t get any closer to that thing.  
  
???: “Thing?!” The audacity of you teenagers these days! The name’s Monokuma, not Thing! I have half the mind to slash you all into pieces right this second.  
  
Tyson: Uh… What was that second part?  
  
Monokuma: That’s right! Your adorable supervisor for the rest of your lives is me, Monokuma! I’ll sign any autographs after this prologue. (takes a bow)  
  
Tyson: That didn’t answer my question, and in fact, that just made things worse.  
  
Yvon: You promised answers, you so-called Monokuma! Where are we, and why are we here!  
  
Monokuma: Getting hasty, aren’t we? Relax, kiddo. Ain’t nothing life-threatening or anything- Wait, no, that’s not right.  
  
Carter: Uhhhh.  
  
Monokuma: Ah, right! Let’s just cut to the chase. Welcome to your very own… Killing game!  
  
Carter: …  
  
Wh… What did that thing just say…?  
  
_It’s quiet for a moment, until someone finally decides to speak up._  
  
Aria: Eheh… What do you mean by a “killing game”?  
  
Monokuma: I’m so glad you asked!  
  
Jackson: You don’t mean killing as in us killing each other, right?  
  
Monokuma: Oh, I mean exactly that!  
  
Mitsuo: W-WHAT?! No way, I want none of that!  
  
Monokuma: Well, there is a way to get out of this killing game… Wanna know what it is?  
  
Mitsuo: Maybe…?  
  
Monokuma: If you wanna escape this place, you gotta KILL SOMEONE!  
  
Mitsuo: I REGRET ASKING!  
  
_Kill someone… As in kill someone here?_  
  
Monokuma: Now, before you hormone-loaded teens go “oh, just kill a person here! Sounds easy!” I’ve got some conditions to throw in there!  
  
Jaclyn: Ooh! So like, some rules to this game!  
  
Monokuma: Exactly! The party animal over here is already ready to play. Just a hint- be like her!  
  
Jaclyn: Hehe.  
  
Monokuma: Anyways, here’s how this killing game works.  
  
_I haven’t even processed that this is a thing that’s happening right now.  
  
Everything’s happening way too fast._  
  
Monokuma: First, you actually gotta kill someone. That’s pretty self-explanatory. But with that, anything goes! Let your wildest killer fantasies go free!  
  
Ross: I sincerely hope no one here has one of those.  
  
Monokuma: (shrugs) Hey, ya never know. Anyways, there’s more to it than plain ol’ murder if you wanna leave that badly. You gotta get away with it too!  
  
Amora: Get away with it…? We’re isolated here, there is no court system.  
  
Zera: You say that like it’s a good thing.  
  
Monokuma: Funny you say that. Because you all will be your own court!  
  
Monokuma: Now, before you all go “whaaaat?!” again, lemme actually explain first!  
  
Mason: Or don’t, and we could pretend these last five minutes didn’t happen.  
  
Monokuma: Hmm… Nah. Let’s keep going! Here’s how it all works. Once of you suckers kills another one of you suckers, time will be given to investigate the murder! Afterwards, a little something called a Class Trial will be held, where you gotta figure out who’s the murderer in hiding. At the end, you vote for who you think is the killer. If you vote correctly, then the killer shall be properly punished, and you all get to live to see another day and continue this killing game. But if you vote incorrectly, then the killer wins! You all get punished instead, and the killer gets to go, free of charge!  
  
Jaclyn: Winning, losing… Really is a real game!  
  
Steph: And so what’s this “punishment” you speak of? Gettin’ fucked in the ass or somethin’?  
  
Monokuma: What? No! Great, now you’ve ruined the suspense about what it is!  
  
Steph: Soooo it is an assfuck then. I'd kill for that.  
  
Monokuma: NO! IT’S NOT! IT’S AN EXECUTION!  
  
_That shuts him up.  
  
In fact, that shuts everyone up.  
  
__… Hold on a second…_  
  
Carter: (cries out) EXECUTION?!  
  
Monokuma: Upupu, now we're talking! That’s right, if the killer is exposed, they get promptly executed! And if you get it wrong, then the rest of you all perish at the hands of me! Just how it is on this bitch of an earth!  
  
Mitsuo: W-Wh… Y-You can’t be serious! W-Who do you think you are… Threatening our lives like this! (sniffles a little)  
  
Aria: Yeah! He’s right! We’re Ultimates, after all. People are bound to know we’re missing!  
  
Monokuma: Uh, yeah, about that. No one’s looking for you lot, sweetheart!  
  
Aria: What was that?  
  
Monokuma: Forget family, friends, or even the government. No one has noticed a thing about your disappearances.  
  
Élie: No one has noticed the disappearances of 18 Ultimate students from Hope’s Peak Academy?! C’est impossible!  
  
Kyou: We’re all famous to some extent… We really don’t have anyone looking for us?  
  
Monokuma: Nope! And if you lazy bums never feel like killing, then you can kiss your regular life goodbye and say hello to this place as your new home for the rest of your life! I mean, it’s not that bad! You’ve got a place to sleep and eat, after all. What more could you want?  
  
Kyou: We want to get out of here!  
  
Monokuma: Then kill! It’s easy as that!  
  
Jackson: No.  
  
Monokuma: Fine, play tough to get. But I look forward to when the first blood is shed.  
  
Zera: Which is never gonna happen.  
  
Monokuma: Yeah, yeah, we’ll see. I ain’t bickering with you guys on this, but instead! I have some gifts for you all!  
  
Monokuma pulls out a stack of thin rectangles and begins tossing them at us.  
  
Carter:H-Hey! (stumbles to catch it)  
  
_When I get a closer look at it… It seems to be a tablet?_  
  
Monokuma: Call these your Monopads! Creatively named after yours truly. These are your personal IDs, set with a map, information about your fellow students, and most importantly, a set of rules and guidelines! Be sure to take a close look at those! And y’know, actually read them.  
  
_I don’t think I want anything to do with this bear. But even still… Curiosity gets the best of me, and I start up the “Monopad”._  
  


**WELCOME**

**-CARTER WELLESLEY, ULTIMATE GROCER-**

**Welcome to your very own killing game! To ensure everything goes as smoothly as possible, please be sure to adhere to the following rules.**  
**Rule #1: All students are required to remain here until the killing game ends.  
Rule #2: When a death occurs, time will be given to investigate, and then a class trial shall be held.  
Rule #3: When a class trial occurs, everyone MUST participate in the class trial.  
Rule #4: If the blackened is correctly discovered during the class trial, then only they will be executed.  
Rule #5: If the blackened is not discovered, then everyone but the blackened will be executed, and the blackened may leave this island.  
Rule #6: No more than 3 victims per blackened. Don’t get greedy!  
Rule #7: In the event where there is more than one killer and multiple victims, then the one who kills first is the blackened of the case, regardless of whoever’s victim is discovered first.  
Rule #8: The game will end when the blackened gets away with murder, or if there are only two students remaining.  
Rule #9: Nighttime is 10 PM to 8 AM. Please exercise caution during these hours. All students are expected to remain in their hotel rooms.  
Rule #10: Violence against your supervisor Monokuma is strictly prohibited.  
Rule #11: When three or more innocent students discover a body, the Body Discovery Announcement will play.  
Rule #12: During the time of investigation, students are allowed to explore all parts of the island available to them at the time.  
Rule #13: After each class trial, a new section of the island will become available to the class.  
Rule #14: Those who break any of the aforementioned rules will face execution.  
****Rule #15: Rules may be added at any time.  
**  
Monokuma: Neat, huh? Take good care of ‘em, as if they were your first newborn! And if you end up breaking yours, you don’t get any replacements! Oh, and don’t even think about using someone else’s Monopad as your own!  
  
Zera: Thanks, I hate it.  
  
Ally: (through a voice generator) [That’s more like it! My Monopad has a text-to-speech generator, how convenient! I can communicate more easily this way.]  
  
Puck: That’s at least one good thing to happen from all of this…  
  
Mitsuo: T-This is… Too much!  
  
Monokuma: Now, I’ll let you kids get settled down here. Until next time!  
  
_And with that, he disappeared.  
  
Even though he was gone, I kept staring at where he stood. I didn’t move an inch.  
  
It all felt… Surreal.  
  
One minute, I was standing at the gates of Hope’s Peak Academy, ready to accept my life as a permanent loser.  
  
And now, I stand at the middle of nowhere as a no one at the mercy of 17 potential killers.  
  
Killers… Someone’s going to kill eventually, right? And they’ll have to kill one of us.  
  
One of us… Like me.  
  
The possibility settles in, and the air suddenly feels much colder.  
  
… I’m going to die here, aren’t I?  
  
__I don’t want this._  
  
PROLOGUE: END.  
REMAINING: 18.  
  
Report Cards:  
  
[Carter Wellesley  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-18-748043729)Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 165 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Likes: Pasta  
Dislikes: Eggplants  
Notes: Ultimate Grocer  
  
Carter has dark skin with brown eyes and short, black hair that partially covers his left eye. He wears a pair of glasses and an earring in his right ear. Underneath his baggy clothing is a decent amount of muscle to fit his stature. He wears a purple jacket over a dark green sleeveless shirt with jeans and a pair of black and white shoes. Around his neck is a silver cross on a lariat. He can’t help but slouch when he stands and speaks in a polite manner.  
  
[Puck Ganka  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-1-748035706)Height: 4'9"  
Weight: 95 lbs.  
Blood Type: O-  
Likes: Desserts  
Dislikes: Cold weather  
Notes: Ultimate Anthropologist  
  
Puck has tan skin with messy black hair and black eyes. They wear glasses, but they’re often found on top of their head. They are relatively average in build for someone their height, but again, he’s 4’9”. Many ink scribbles are all over their skin for note keeping. They wear a green vest over a blue sweater with brown shorts and green boots. They have red ribbons on his wrist, belt loop, and boots. On their vest is a shirt pocket with a pencil, pen, and notebook, with another Sharpie attached to their vest as well. When they’re eager, they speak excitedly and gets caught up in what they say easily.  
  
[Jackson Vance  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-15-748043634)Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 175 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Martial arts  
Dislikes: Oranges  
Notes: Ultimate Gang Leader  
  
Jackson has peachy skin with a copper colored bob that covers one of her green eyes. There’s a mole under her left eye, and freckles dot her face. She has more muscle in her build, though it’s not as noticeable because of her height. A couple of tattoos are on her right arm and shoulder, but nothing too big. A red jacket with yellow pockets is draped around her arms, and she wears a white tank top with a green X on it, yellow sweatpants, and green sneakers. She doesn’t talk much, but what she says she says with conviction.  
  
[Ross Marciano  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-12-748043485)Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Blood Type: A-  
Likes: Spring  
Dislikes: Spiders  
Notes: Ultimate Wilderness Ranger  
  
Ross has tan skin and messy brown hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow beanie to cover most of his hair, but some of it pokes out. He has an average build. He wears a blue vest over a light blue t-shirt with grey sleeves, brown cargo shorts, and blue and grey sneakers with black socks. He’s not one to talk either, and when he’s out of his comfort zone, he often seems confused.  
  
[Aria Voclain  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-2-748035895)Height: 4'11"  
Weight: 95 lbs.  
Blood Type: AB  
Likes: Sour candy  
Dislikes: The occult  
Notes: Ultimate Meteorologist  
  
Aria has tan skin and messy blond hair pulled back into a ponytail with a red scrunchie along with red eyes. She is a little thinner than average. Her face is dotted with freckles and there is a noticeable scar on her right leg. She has golden hoop earrings as well. She wears a red jacket with white stripes over a pink sweater and brown shorts. She wears long, white socks with red and white shoes, as well as a bracelet on her left wrist. She is very confident when she presents herself.  
  
[Mason Navarice  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-11-748043389)Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Blood Type: A-  
Likes: The Outdoors  
Dislikes: Insults  
Notes: Ultimate Birdkeeper  
  
Mason has pale skin, messy black hair, and black eyes. He has a much thinner build than average. He wears a blue suit with a white color and red pockets and grey pants with black sneakers, along with a flower brooch on his chest. He attempts to appear confident but often gets caught up in his own words and is actually very shy in some aspects.  
  
[Stephanos Flores  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-CAST-5-748036360)Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 168 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Smoked salmon  
Dislikes: Wasps  
Notes: Ultimate Podcast Host  
  
Steph has dark skin, messy black hair, and green eyes. He has several piercings, one being a gold hoop earring, and glasses. He is on the heavier side. He wears a black shirt with an image of white paint spilling over a green hoodie and under a blue jacket with a red collar along with blue jeans and green, orange, and blue sneakers. He also wears a moon brooch over his chest. He uses a cane for support. He is very confident when he speaks, and he also smells terrible.  
  
[Yvon Adelino Chevalier Bruckhard  
](https://erythsea.deviantart.com/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-9-748043427)Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 184 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Mythology  
Dislikes: Humidity  
Notes: Ultimate Ambassador  
  
Yvon has pale skin, smooth black hair, and light blue eyes. He has a larger build. He wears a white coat over a white collared shirt with a blue tie, green patches, and a blue emblem on his chest, and the shirt is tucked into blue pants and brown pants. He speaks formally yet is also very humble.  
  
[Élie Jean-Marie Xavier  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-13-748044076)Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 150 lbs.  
Blood Type: AB+  
Likes: White chocolate  
Dislikes: Scorpions  
Notes: Ultimate Fencer  
  
Élie has brown hair with a blond streak, tan skin, and grey eyes. He appears lean, but has quite a bit of muscle. He wears a brown vest over a white shirt with a red bow, as well as brown pants and black boots. He comes off as confident but speaks lovingly of his boyfriend, Yvon.  
  
[Mitsuo Kondo  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-3-748035960)Height: 5'9  
Weight: 132 lbs.  
Blood Type: A+  
Likes: Tea  
Dislikes: Musical theater  
Notes: Ultimate Playwright  
  
Mitsuo has black, combed back hair, pale skin, and black eyes. He wears an abundance of makeup and foundation. He’s very skinny with very sharp features. He wears a black suit with a blue and grey striped tie over a white dress shirt. He comes off as enthusiastic… But is that all there is to him?  
  
[Alouette “Ally” DuPon](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-7-748043237)t  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 115 lbs  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Camembert  
Dislikes: Windy days  
Notes: Ultimate Pantomimist  
  
Ally has short black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. She is quite thin for someone her size. A red beret is on her head and a red scarf covers her neck over a white, short sleeved jacket and a black shirt with grey polka dotted sleeves. She wears white gloves with black hems as well. The jacket is over a black dress that is striped towards the bottom, and she also wears white leggings with a flower pattern and black heels. Although she is mute, she communicates cheerfully with a text-to-speech generator.  
  
[Kyou “Sparksurfer” Kurai  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-17-748043694)Height: 4'10"  
Weight: 134 lbs  
Blood Type: O-  
Likes: Video games  
Dislikes: Spicy food  
Notes: Ultimate Voice Actor  
  
Kyou has bright yellow hair, peachy skin, and grey eyes. They are on the heavier side. They have a number of piercings, two on each ear, and one under their lip. They wear brightly colored clothing, such as a bright blue Pokemon hat, orange and yellow headphones over a blue jacket, a blue scarf, and a dark blue shirt underneath with yellow fingerless gloves. They wear blue jeans with bright orange and yellow sneakers as well. They are very passionate when they speak, even if others don’t feel the same.  
  
[Zera Rose  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-8-748043305)Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Blood Type: AB  
Likes: Street art  
Dislikes: Mushrooms  
Notes: Ultimate Skateboarder  
  
Zera has messy purple hair, peachy skin, and blue eyes. She is of average build. She has a number of scars around her arms, and one most noticeably under her eye. She has a tattoo of rose thorns on her right arms as well. She wears a black t-shirt with a red Eye of Horus on it, as well as ripped blue jeans and blue sneakers with lightning bolts on it. She often sounds annoyed or has an attitude when she talks.  
  
[Amora Rivers  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-4-748036323)Height: 4'10"  
Weight: 100 lbs.  
Blood Type: A-  
Likes: Ice Cream  
Dislikes: The color red  
Notes: Ultimate Opera Singer  
  
Amora has short blue hair with dyed blue ends, pale skin, and light blue eyes. She is a bit heavy for someone her size. She wears a blue coat with a black collar and wing patterns over a yellow button down shirt and a black skirt, as well as yellow boots. She speaks very formally and politely, which can come off as aloof.  
  
[Tyson Proudstar  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-16-748043667)Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 165 lbs.  
Blood Type: B-  
Likes: Meditation  
Dislikes: Being judged  
Notes: Ultimate Lacrosse Player  
  
Tyson has tan skin, brown hair tied in a braid, and light blue eyes. He has a muscular build due to his talent. He wears a blue sports shirt with a grey undershirt, brown pants with blue stripes down the sides, and blue and white sneakers. He talks politely, but he chooses not to talk all that much at all.  
  
[Jaclyn Sherman  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-6-748036554)Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 105 lbs  
Blood Type: O-  
Likes: Mint  
Dislikes: Boredom  
Notes: Ultimate Party Planner  
  
Jaclyn has peachy skin, long brown hair, and hazel eyes. She is of average build. She wears red suspenders under a pink crop top, as well as blue jeans and brown heels. She is very enthusiastic when she talks and is full of energy.  
  
[Nina Sigune  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-10-748043349)Height: 5'1"  
Weight: 122 lbs  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Politics  
Dislikes: Shopping  
Notes: Ultimate Debater  
  
Nina has light skin, freckles, orange hair pulled back into a bun, and grey eyes. She is on the heavier side for someone her size. She wears a blue jean vest over a grey shirt with a dark grey thumbs down emoji, black shorts, and black boots. She’s very aggressive when she speaks, as expected of her talent, and always wants the last word.  
  
[Nichole Richmond  
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/ALCA-RONPA-4-CAST-14-748043537)Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 93 lbs  
Blood Type: AB+  
Likes: Macaroons  
Dislikes: Vegetables  
Notes: Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator  
  
Nichole has light skin, freckles, long red hair that goes down to her knees, and light blue eyes. She’s tiny. She has a cute bear bag and blue headband with a ribbon and wears a white collared shirt with a blue and grey striped tie, a large yellow belt around her waist, a blue and purple skirt, and blue boots with light blue ribbons and long socks. She is very enthusiastic when she speaks and can be quite naive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (usernames on Deviantart)
> 
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	4. Chapter 1-1: I Disgust Myself

**Chapter 1: I Disgust Myself  
**   
_I wasn’t sure what to do or what to think after all of… That._

_A lot of people weren’t taking it well._  
  
Nina: (disgusted) A killing game?! What the hell is this?

Mitsuo: W-We’re gonna die, I just know it… (sniffs and whimpers)

Yvon: This… This can’t be right!

Ross: Why us…?

Steph: (clicks tongue) Well, if this doesn’t suck fat fuckin’ nuts.

_Maybe I should’ve blocked out that last comment._

___And oddly enough… Some people weren’t all too bothered? I mean, compared to others at least._

Zera: This sounds stupid. 

Jackson: … (unfazed) Whatever. (she puts her Monopad away)

Jaclyn: Ooh, a game! How fun! What do we get if we win?

Kyou: (panicked) This isn’t some video game! There aren’t any prizes if we win! Nobody is winning here!

Jaclyn: Really? (pouts) That’s boooring.

Puck: (nudges Carter) Hey… This isn’t happening, right? This can’t be real…  
(tries to smile) Even if it is! No one will kill, so we don’t even need to worry about this killing game! I’m sure of it! Don’t you think so?

Carter: …

_I really don’t know what to say. Thinking like that isn’t going to work out.  
Someone’s going to kill, I know it. All I can try to do right now is save my own tail._

_Even if no one kills, does that mean we're going to be stuck on this island forever? Was that bear right, was no one coming to look for us? Why?_

_If that was the case, someone was bound to kill, just to leave. But obviously I couldn't tell Puck that._  
  
Carter: I…

Amora: (interjects) It’s late, is it not?

Carter: Huh?

Amora: (waves her Monopad) The rules stated night time would begin at 10 PM, and we are to be in our rooms at that time.

Carter: Yeah, and?

Amora: The sun has already set.

Carter: … So it has.

_I’d practically forgotten about the time._

Amora: Granted, we may have a few hours left, but it’s been quite a day. I believe we should head back to the hotel and get some rest. No point dwelling on things now, no?

Carter: I guess you’re right.

Ally: [Amora’s right! I’m sooo exhausted right now. I could sleep for years!]

Steph: Yeah, I agree. Let’s head back to the hotel.

_Finally, a normal statement from Steph._

Steph: (yawns) Besides, I’ve really gotta take a shit right now.

_Never mind._

Jackson: Well, if we've got nothing to do, I’m heading back then.

_Jackson is the first to leave. A couple others, such as Yvon, Élie, Tyson, and Mason, follow her._

Kyou: It’s nice to know we have our own rooms and everything. Y'know, so we're somewhat safe overnight. Somewhat...

Mitsuo: I-I dunno… We’re basically sitting ducks it our rooms, right? I don’t wanna die!

Nina: Our rooms have locks that only we can open. Unless you’re a fucking idiot and leave your door unlocked while you sleep, you’ll be fine. So stop being a little bitch about this.

Mitsuo: I-I’m not a little bitch!

Steph: Yeah, cuz you’re MY little bitch. (he wraps an arm around Mitsuo, placing him in practically a chokehold)

Mitsuo: (eyes widen) E-Eh?!

Steph: If you’re so worried about being alone at night, why don’t we sleep together? I don’t bite, promise. (he grins, showing off his sharp teeth, which freaks Mitsuo out slightly more)

Mitsuo: Um… I’m fine, thank you?

Steph: Hey, hey! No need to act all tough! We can sleep in the same bed and everything. Hope you don’t mind I sleep butt naked.

Mitsuo: (panics more) I-I promise, it’s fine!

Zera: Hey, just leave him alone. You’re being really annoying right now.

Steph: Fine, whatever you say, m'lady. (he lets go of Mitsuo, and Zera grimaces) But if you ever need me… (nudges Mitsuo, but at the same time it’s more of harshly jabbing Mitsuo in the ribs)

Mitsuo: OW! Y-You… Um, thanks?

Carter: I don’t feel like witnessing any more of this. You okay with leaving now, Puck?

Puck: Yeah, sure…

_They seem concerned. I can’t really blame them on that._

Ally: [I’ll go with you guys!]

Amora: I as well.

Aria: Amora, Ally, and Aria! The A squad, let’s go! I’m coming too!

Carter: What about the rest of you guys?

Jaclyn: The day may have ended, but the party never stops!

_I’m not sure what that means, but I assume she’s not coming with us._  
  
Nichole: I think I’ll stay out here and get to know the others more!

Nina: I’ll go when I want to.

Kyou: And I’m just gonna hang with Steph for now. (shrugs amicably)

_Are they… Friends??_

Carter: Well… Alright then.

_The five of us leave the others and head back to the hotel. It’s quite the walk, but surprisingly, no one says anything. I’d had expected Aria to at least try and bring up some kind of conversation._

_When we reach the hotel, we say our goodnights to each other._  
  
Puck: Hey, Carter.

Carter: (approaching his door) Hm?

Puck: You never answered my question.

Carter: Your question about what- Oh. Right. The killing game and stuff.

Puck: You really don’t think someone’s gonna kill, right? I mean, we all have morals! None of us would kill to leave this island! We can find some escape route, or maybe try to call for help, or…

_It feels like they’re trying to convince themselves more than they’re trying to convince me._  
  
Carter: Puck, relax.

Puck: Huh?

Carter: I… I don’t think anyone’s going to kill. Not on the pretense of “leaving this island.” It’s too shallow.

_That's a lie in my opinion, but Puck seemed to believe it.  
_  
Puck: You really think so?

Carter: Um… Yeah, I do. But for now, let’s just get some rest, okay? Try not to think about it.

Puck: Alright… (relieved) Well, goodnight, Carter!

Carter: Goodnight to you as well…

_I head into my room._

_I hadn’t actually seen my room until now, and it wasn’t half bad. It was on the plainer side, but I couldn’t deny that the large bed looked extremely comfortable. And it was nice to have a private bathroom all to myself. No doubt was this room bigger than my one back home, but… I guess it needed time to get used to._

_If I even had that time._

_Sighing, I headed to my closet and changed into a set of pajamas prepared for me. It was odd that my closet was full of all of the clothes I wear, considering I had mysteriously popped up here. Just another concern to add to my list._

___Before the announcement for night time even came, I instantly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow._

…

Monokuma: Goooood morning! The time is now 8 AM, and it is officially daytime! Rise and shine, folks!

Carter: Ugh…

_I had slept like a rock. I felt like going back to sleep, but…_

_Oh God, I’m remembering everything that just happened yesterday._

_I bolt out of bed and look around._

_I’m still here._

_… Wherever “here” is._

_Now that I’m awake… What now?_

___My stomach growls._

Carter: Oh right. Breakfast.

After throwing my regular clothes back on, I head out to the kitchen.

Not everyone was there, as expected. But there were still a couple. Puck, Jackson, Amora, Tyson, Yvon, and Élie were all there.

Puck: Oh! Good morning, Carter!

Carter: Morning.

Puck: This place is pretty neat… There’s tons of food of all kinds here that can suit any of your tastes!

Élie: But my taste is only in mon amour, Yvon.

Yvon: Oh, Élie... I'm sure you say that to every ambassador you meet. (blushes)

Élie: (winks) But you're the only ambassador I know of.

Carter: Anyways… Sure there’s a lot of food here, but how long can it feed 18 people?

Yvon: (breaks out of his lovey-dovey moment with Élie) Oh! There’s no need to worry about that!

  
Carter: Hm?

Yvon: I was wondering that myself, and Monokuma appeared!

Puck: What? Out of nowhere?

Carter: And why are you so calm about it?

Yvon: Well, I was shocked at first. I thought he was about to hurt me!

Élie: But I would never let that happen!

Yvon: But Monokuma can’t, unless we break one of the rules. Handy to know, huh?

Carter: (raises eyebrow) Really? You’d think the guy running the killing game would want us all dead.

Yvon: Well, perhaps… But back on topic! Monokuma also told me that the food restocks every day! And rotting food is disposed of as well. So there’s no chance that we’ll starve. 

_Great, so we can’t die of starvation, but we can, however, still die at the hands of our classmates. That’s reassuring._

Carter: How is the food restocked and thrown out then?

Yvon: Monokuma didn’t tell me that, unfortunately…

Élie: There must be transportation of some kind. Perhaps we could look for that and sneak on. That would be a possible escape route, ou non?

Puck: Yeah!

Carter: (nods) It’s something.

Yvon: We should tell this to the others, and see what they think!

Carter: A meeting sounds like a good idea… We could all talk about what we’ve discovered on this island so far and brainstorm together. I’m sure people like Ross could have some good information.

Puck: Speaking of Ross, he was here earlier.

Carter: And he already left?

Puck: Yep. Apparently he didn’t even return to the hotel and slept in the forest. That's what he told me, at least. So he came back earlier this morning, grabbed some food, and left.

Carter: That’s weird… And also kind of dangerous.

Puck: Well, technically there aren’t any animals that we know of out there, so he’s safe. Probably. Besides, he’s the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger! He knows what he’s doing.

Yvon: I agree! I’m sure he’s fine. I just wish he were more social with the rest of us.

Carter: I see then.

_Animals aren’t a concern out there… But other people? Perhaps_ _._

Carter: Well… First things first, anyways. I gotta eat.

Puck: Ah, sorry for holding you up!

Carter: No worries.

_I went to the buffet line and Puck was right. There was an ungodly amount of food here. Who even makes it?_

_I think at that point, I was too hungry to care. The food looked really good._

___As I was getting some food, some more people entered._

Aria: (looks around) Hellooo? Anyone dead yet?

_Now she reminded me of that very real possibility…_  
  
Carter: ... (sighs)

Aria: So what I'm getting is no one as of yet?

Carter: (mumbles) We’ll see about that…

Ally: (enters, walking up to Carter) [Bonjour, Carter! It’s a lovely day today!]

Carter: Hey there, Ally. How are you feeling?

Ally: [As good as I can be. Why?]

Carter: Just making sure. Yesterday was probably really tense for everyone.

Ally: [Perhaps, but it's important to stay optimistic, y'know? I'm sure things will get better!]

Carter: I hope so...

Zera: … (she says nothing, but enters)

Carter: Hey, Zera.

Zera: Hey. (says nothing else and gets food)

_Soon enough, almost everyone was in the kitchen, having breakfast. There were a few exceptions…_

_Ross, as expected, but Kyou and Steph as well._  
__  
After what Aria said…  
  
Carter: Kyou and Steph aren’t here.

Zera: And what of it?

Carter: Think we should go check on them?

Zera: Why?

Carter: Well, you know… (voice trails off)

Zera: Ah. Right. Well, I don’t really care, but you can do whatever you’d like.

Carter: Alright…

_I quickly finish my food and then head back to the rooms. I just wanted to make sure Kyou and Steph weren’t actually… Dead. I couldn't help but be a little paranoid._

___Delaying the inevitable, I go to Kyou’s door first. I knock on it, hoping for the best._

Kyou: Just a minute!

_There’s some shuffling and after a couple of moments, Kyou opens the door. Their hair is a mess._

Kyou: Hey! You need something?

Carter: Nothing in particular, just wanted to make sure you’re okay.

Kyou: Oh, okay! Sorry to make you worry. I tend to oversleep a little.

Carter: I’ll keep that in mind for the future. Would you happen to know anything about Steph?

Kyou: He tends to sleep in as well. Even later than me!

Carter: I see then… Well, thanks for telling me. Sorry to bother you as well.

Kyou: No problem! I get why you’d be worried in, uh… These conditions… But we’ll be fine! I’m sure we can trust everyone here.

Carter: Yeah… Well, I’ll see you around.

Kyou: See you! I’ll probably be joining the rest of you soon, now that I’m up.

_Kyou waves and closes his door._

_I approach Steph’s door next. If Kyou was right, that means Steph is probably still asleep right now, and therefore find. But it wouldn’t hurt to check…_

_I remember Steph mentioning he sleeps naked._

_Whether or not that’s true, that’s a risk I don’t want to take._

___I’m sure he’s fine._

__...

Amora: Where were you?

Carter: Kyou and Steph both hadn’t arrived so I was just checking on them to make sure they were okay.

Amora: I see. Were they?

Carter: Yeah. They just like to sleep in. Kyou said they were going to join us soon.

Amora: That’s a relief. Perhaps we could discuss our findings with those who are here?

Carter: That’s true, but I feel like our key person, Ross, isn’t here. He probably has paid the most attention to this island, with his map and everything.

Amora: Ah, that’s true… Then perhaps we could continue exploring today and regroup tomorrow?

Carter: Yeah, that could work…

Puck: Hey! What are you guys talking about?

Carter: Oh, Amora and I were just talking about plans to like, regroup and stuff. Talk about what we’ve found on this island.

Puck: That’s a good idea!

Amora: (nods) Indeed it is.

Carter: And I suggested we talk about it tomorrow, so the message could get around since some people aren’t here right now and we could explore more. That, and I think we could use the day to relax a bit…

Puck: Sounds good to me! I’ll let the others know. (turns to the rest of the room) Hey! Everyone! (the room gets quiet) We’re gonna get together tomorrow to talk about our findings on this island! Feel free to take the day off today!

Yvon: But what about the ones who aren’t here?

Mason: That would be Kyou, Stephanos, and Ross, correct?

Carter: We’ll let them know.

Kyou: I heard my name! What’d I miss?

Carter: Oh, hey. Good timing.

Mason: So now it's just Stephanos and Ross.

_Amora tells Kyou what Puck had said for the sake of avoiding repetition._

Kyou: Sounds good! So we should all meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast then?

Tyson: That’d make sense, yep.

Jaclyn: Exciting! I’ll host a party for it!

Carter: Ah… There’s no need.

Kyou: I’ll let Steph know then. No need to worry about him. (grins)

_Oh, thank God._

Aria: So aside from that announcement, anything else we gotta know?

Puck: Carter?

Carter: Uh… No, I guess that’s it. You can do whatever you’d like for the rest of the day. Preferably not killing.

Mitsuo: Sounds good! Thank you so much, Carter!

Carter: You’re in a good mood this morning.

Mitsuo: Ah… Sorry for my scene yesterday! I just got really worried, that’s all… But I feel a lot better now that I’ve slept on it! (he beams)

Nichole: That’s a great mindset, Mitsuo!

Mitsuo: (beams even harder, it looks like he's wincing) Thanks!!!

Carter: Well, I don’t blame you for getting worried… Good to know you’re feeling better.

Mitsuo: Yep, yep! See you later!

_Mitsuo leaves, a little skip in his step._

___God, what a weirdo._

_As the others leave, Amora turns to look to me._

Amora: What do you plan to do today, Carter?

Carter: Well I was gonna go find Ross first. Just let him know about the meeting tomorrow morning so he doesn’t skip breakfast.

Amora: Oh… Alright then.

Carter: Why? Did you want to come with?

Amora: No, thank you. I was merely curious, but I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later then, alright?

Carter: (nods) Yep. See ya.

_Amora leaves._

_Now that I’m alone… I may as well leave as well._

_I leave the hotel and head towards the forest, where Ross would most likely be. I know he wasn’t one for smalltalk, so I’d just let him know and then go on my way._

___It took a bit of wandering around, but I found Ross squatting, examining the ground closely._

Carter: Hey, Ross!

Ross: Huh? (head snaps up in surprise)

Carter: Didn’t mean to scare you, my bad.

Ross: Don’t worry about it. (he gets up) Did you need something?

Carter: Just wanted to let you know that we’re- the rest of the class- is planning a meeting tomorrow morning at breakfast. It’s gonna be about what we’ve found on this island. You should come.

Ross: I should?

Carter: Yeah… The only reason we didn’t have it just now was because you weren’t there. I thought you’d be important, with your wilderness knowledge and your map and everything.

Ross: Oh… I see then. I guess I'm kinda important then? I should be there then, shouldn’t I?

Carter: Yeah. That’s just what I said.

Ross: Alright, then I’ll be there. The rest of the class will be there, right?

Carter: Of course. I thought that’d be obvious.

Ross: And at what time?

Carter: 8 AM, I guess, since that’s when the day starts. Basically breakfast. We just didn’t want you leaving early again.

Ross: (nods) Got it. I’ll be there.

Carter: Great, thanks.

Ross: … (he doesn’t respond after that)

_What is this? A text conversation? Is this the real life equivalent of being “left on read?” … Forgive me for that statement._

Carter: By the way, what were you doing just then?

Ross: Huh?

Carter: With the squatting on the ground. What was that?

Ross: Oh, right. I was just looking for any sort of insects that you couldn’t see from afar on the ground.

Carter: Right, no wildlife… Any luck?

Ross: (shakes head) Nope.

Carter: That’s weird.

Ross: I know, right? How is this ecosystem going to function properly if it’s just us and the plants? They’ll overgrow before we know it! Considering how small this place is too…

Carter: Hm… That’s true…

Ross: I’m going to keep looking, though. Maybe I’ll find something. So in the meantime, I’m going to climb this tree now.

_He grabs onto the tree he was just squatting in front of and starts climbing surprisingly quickly._

Carter: … Alrighty then. See you?

_He doesn’t respond, of course._

___Well, now that I’ve talked to Ross… What now?_

**Free Time**

_I could just attempt to learn more about Ross again, but… Nah. I’m sure he doesn’t want me around._

_Might as well head back to the hotel, then. Maybe I’ll see someone there._

_Once I get back, I decide to head down to the basement. Kyou would be there, probably._

___Though when I enter, I don’t see Kyou, but Ally instead._

Carter: Oh. Hey, Ally. Didn’t expect to see you here.

Ally: (turns around with a smile) [Hi there! What are you doing down here?]

Carter: Just looking for something to do, really. I figured someone would be down here.

Ally: [Hehe, I didn’t know you were into video games! ;D]

Carter: Oh, um, I’m not, really. (sighs) As sad as it may sounds, I didn’t have much time to dedicate to any hobbies before I got invited to Hope’s Peak. It was just working at my local grocery store, then getting home at 9:30 and finishing up on my schoolwork.

Ally: [Well, that’s what makes you the Ultimate Grocer! You’re so devoted to your talent. It’s admirable, really.]

Carter: Uh… Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.

_I’ll probably sound like the most ungrateful person in the world saying this, but…_

Carter: Truth be told, I didn’t even want this talent. I wasn’t trying to become the “Ultimate” or whatever, I was just trying to do my best with my job.

Ally: …

Carter: I know, I know, that sounds really selfish of me. I should be grateful to be considered an Ultimate in the first place-

Ally: [No, I get what you mean.]

Carter: Huh?

Ally: [It’s like… You’re just doing what you can in your circumstances, but you end up being stuck with it, right? Or am I misinterpreting?]

Carter: No… It’s a lot like that…

Ally: [Then… I think I understand how you feel.]

Carter: I always wanted to be a writer instead. The grocer part was just supposed to be a short-term thing where I’d get the money I needed and move on. I didn’t even want to be the “Ultimate Author” or whatever, I just wanted to be successful enough when I got older to get by. But now I’m stuck being a grocer forever.

_Ally nods. She doesn’t seem so cheerful right now. I’m not used to complaining to someone, so I’ve probably just brought the mood down…_

Ally: [I see…]

Carter: Um… Yeah. Sorry about that, I shouldn’t have brought that up in the first place. That was a lot to unload for a first time talking one-on-one, so uh-

Ally: [Non non, don’t apologize! It’s good to be honest about your feelings.]

Carter: But isn’t it… Selfish? Not wanting to be an Ultimate?

Ally: [Some might see it like that, but I don’t. I feel a similar way, en fait.]

Carter: Really?

Ally: [Oui! Erm… Let's just say Pantomiming wasn't my… premier choice… :?]

_It's an odd observation, but whenever Ally inputs some French word, the Monopad pronounces them weird. Like a GPS, or something._

Carter: I could imagine, given your situation. Did you do anything before pantomiming?

Ally: [I came from a family of performers, so I sang.]

_And now… She's mute?_

Carter: I see…

Ally: [I do love pantomiming, being an Ultimate and all, but I wish I could sing again… Or talk in general. That would be nice. ^^;]

Carter: I'm… Sorry to hear then. I'm sure you had a lovely voice.

Ally: [Aw, you're too sweet! Hehe.]

Carter: Just trying to stay positive… Anyways, what are you doing down here?

Ally: [Exploring, a little. I wasn't too familiar with what was down here, so I thought I'd check it out!]

Carter: Ah, alright then. Though I'm not too familiar down here either.   
There's a laundry room down here, right?

Ally: (nods) [That’ll be helpful. Why don't we go check it out?]

Carter: Sure.

_We head to the laundry room to the side. It's surprisingly big, with nine large laundry machines and nine dryers to go with it. There are cabinets above the washers with things like detergent, bleach, and fabric softener._

Carter: Uh… You think we should let this kind of stuff just hang out here? This stuff could kill.

Ally: [How else will we get our clothes cleaned?]

_I think I'd be a bit willing to give up some comfort if it meant not dying from potential bleach poisoning…_

Carter: I guess…

_I notice a large gray box attached to the wall. Out of curiosity, I check it out and open it up. Inside are a ton of wires, switches, and labels._  
  
Carter: Oh, it's just an electric panel for the hotel.

Ally: [What are the labels for?]

Carter: They look like… Initials. Certain rooms are grouped together, and then there's wires for places like the kitchen and down here.

Ally: [Ah, I see.]

Carter: Nothing too out of the ordinary, so I'll just… (Closes the panel)

Ally: [Is there anything else you need, Carter?]

Carter: No, I don't think so… I'll be on my way then.

Ally: [Alright! Bonne journée!]

Carter: Yeah, I'll see you later, Ally.

_I think I got to know Ally a lot more._

_I head to the kitchen next, realizing I'm already kind of hungry. Aria is eating a sandwich by herself, but when she looks up to see me, she grins._

Aria: Heyyy! You!

Carter: (tilts head) “You?”

Aria: Sorry, I forgot your name! I mean, can you blame me?

_Yes. Yes I can._

__Ally: It gets so tedious having to remember names sometimes. Why bother?

Carter: My name’s Carter, by the way.

Aria: Ohhh, right, right! That was gonna be my guess. A lame name to a lame face, right?

_Okay, now she's seriously starting to piss me off._  
  
Carter: (blunt) Do you just not like me? Because if that's the case, I can go.

Aria: Ehhh? What made you think that?

Carter: … (squints) Just a suspicion.

_I should calm down. I'm probably jumping to conclusions about Aria or something._

Carter: (sighs) Anyways, what are you doing here? Isn’t it like, 11 AM?   
Nowhere near lunchtime.

Aria: I eat whenever I want!

Carter: Fair… I guess.

_I already miss talking to Ally._

Aria: Though I can ask you the same. What are you doing here?

Carter: Just a bit hungry. I was here to get a snack.

Aria: Ohhh, kk’. Well, why don’tcha eat with me? I don’t mind!

Carter: You sure? I’m not sure if that’s the best idea.

Aria: Whaaat? Do you not like me?

_I’m pretty sure we just had this conversation, but in reverse._  
  
Carter: It's not that, but... I’ll stay.

Aria: Yaaay!

_Aria and I ate lunch together, and she talked the ENTIRE TIME._

Aria: (chatting away) I ran the Thunder Tamers show for sooo long! I encouraged all the young scientists out there, especially the female ones! Isn't that amazing?

Carter: (pretending to care, chewing food slowly) Mhm.

Aria: And those were the best years of my life! We covered so much and did so much too!

_Wait, what was that?_

Carter: (tilts head slightly) “Were?”

Aria: Huh? Whaddya mean?

Carter: That implies that those good years stopped. You were recruited as an Ultimate recently, right?

Aria: Whuh…? (gets aggressive) You think I’m no longer THE Aria Voclain, acclaimed host of the Thunder Tamers and the Ultimate Meteorologist?

Carter: I wasn’t implying that-

Aria: I MEANT by “were” that we’re in this shitty killing game, and a Very Independent Person is missing right now, obviously! How do  _you_  think my show going?

_Oh geez, I should patch this up._

Carter: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume-

Aria: God, why are you always such a downer, Carter?

_This took a turn???_

Carter: Uh.

_At least she remembered my name this time… Yay?_  
  
Aria: You always pretend you’re above everyone and that you’re soooo “benevolent” like you were this morning, but I know you’re just faking it.  
__  
I squint and groan internally. It is way too early for this.  
  
Carter: Aria, I’ve said this before, and I’ll say it again- If you don’t like me, just say it, for fuck’s sake. I’m here to live, especially in this situation, not to get chewed out by you.

_I stand up and leave the table. I’ve had my fair share of unruly customers, but this isn’t a grocery store. I don’t have to tolerate her or be nice to her if she’s going to treat me like this._

Aria: (pales) W-Wait! Carter! I didn't mean it like that!

_I keep walking and leave the kitchen. As soon as I leave, I sigh._

_Maybe she didn’t meant to cause such a fuss and was only getting defensive, but that still didn’t change the fact that she greatly soured my mood._

_Once I left the hotel and Aria was out of sight, I stopped in front of the pool._

Carter: … What now?

Jackson: Need something?

Carter: (turns around) Him?

Jackson: Hey. What’s up.

Carter: Oh. Hey, Jackson. I was just eating. With… Aria.

Jackson: Fun.

Carter: Yeah. She kind of blew up at me and I snapped at her, so I ended up leaving and… Now I’m here.

Jackson: Hm. Props.

Carter: Thanks? Though in retrospect… Probably wasn’t the best idea to make enemies on literally day 2.

Jackson: I can’t imagine her trying anything. She’s what, 3 feet tall?

Carter: 4’11, but close enough.

Jackson: Eh. It’s all a blur when you’re shorter than five feet.

Carter: Fair.

_I suddenly remember Jackson is the Ultimate GANG LEADER, and is the leader of one of the most organized and established gangs in Japan. I feel like I should bring that up._

Carter: Hey, so question.

Jackson: Hm?

Carter: You’re a gang leader and everything, and I know you tend to be aggressive. And we’re in a killing game. So-

Jackson: I’m gonna stop you there. No.

Carter: No?

Jackson: I will never kill.

Carter: And what does that mean?

Jackson: It goes against my morals. I can beat down anyone who gets in my way, but killing is out of the question. That goes for all of my members.

Carter: I… see…

_A gang that doesn’t kill? Interesting… But I guess what matters is that Jackson wouldn’t. Or at least that's what she's saying.  
_  
Jackson: I also don’t hurt children or the elderly. Or anyone that would be considered an “easy target” as a whole. That’s not being badass, that's just being an asshole more than anything.

Carter: … Wow. I’m surprised.

Jackson: (rolls eyes) Yeah, people tend to be. But you’re not a child or an old person, so don’t try any stupid shit, got it? Just cuz I won't kill doesn't mean I'm not afraid to break a couple arms.

Carter: (holds hands up) Never even thought about it. I just wanted to make sure that you were… Well, safe.

Jackson: I am, if you stay out of my way.

Carter: Gotcha. Thanks.

Jackson: (shrugs) Just the truth.

_Despite feeling slightly threatened… How am I having a smoother conversation with a gang leader than someone seemingly harmless like Aria?_

_I think I’ve gotten to know Jackson a little more. At least, I feel safer knowing she isn’t the type of gang leader to kill._

_After saying goodbye to Jackson, I head back to my room. Hopefully Aria’s gone, but either way, I think I was done seeing people for the day._

_I sat at my table, thinking. What would we discuss tomorrow? I was hoping some people, like Ross, would bring more to the table, but I didn’t want to waste anyone’s time._

_I remember what I asked Ally. If places like the laundry room should be left alone at certain times. And then I form an idea._

_Taking out several sheets of paper, I begin writing and get to work._

_Hopefully this would ease everyone a little…_

Chapter 1: To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (usernames on Deviantart)
> 
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	5. Chapter 1-2

Monokuma: Gooood morning! It’s 8 AM and officially daytime! Enjoy your day, kiddos!  
  
 _Another day, huh. It’d only been my second morning here, but it felt like I’d been here for an eternity at this point.  
  
Oh right, there’s the meeting today. I’d better get what I had ready prepared.  
  
I quickly get ready for the day and grab a stack of papers and a set of markers, and then I head out.  
  
_ _Amora is the first to greet me. Most everyone is already there, including Ross, who thankfully kept his word, but I still notice that some people are missing._  
  
Amora: Good morning, Carter!  
  
Carter: Oh, hey.  
  
Amora: Are you ready for today’s meeting?  
  
Carter: Yeah, I’d say so. I hope it goes well.  
  
Amora: I’m sure it will! We all have a common goal in the end, after all, and that’s to leave this island without anyone getting hurt. Who could object?  
  
Carter: That’s… True. Thanks for your encouragement, Amora.  
  
Amora: Not at all of a problem.  
  
Carter: (looks around) Speaking of which, who else is missing?  
  
Amora: Merely Steph, I believe.  
  
Carter: We’re probably good to start then.  
  
 _All of a sudden the air starts feeling a lot more gross. I sigh. He’s here._  
  
Steph: Whassup, my bro?  
  
 _He does his classic touchy feely chokehold thing around me. I physically cringe._  
  
Carter: Steph, it’s been two days. Have you taken a shower during that time? If at all?  
  
Steph: Survival is all about outstinking your opponent. If you smell terrible, no one will want to touch you.  
  
Carter: Well that’s not gonna work if you keep forcing yourself onto people.  
  
Steph: Trying to spread the stink, my dude. It’s called charity.  
  
Carter: Ugh…  
  
Amora: Um… Now that everyone is here, why don’t we begin our meeting.  
  
Carter: Good idea. Steph, go away.  
  
Steph: Aw, but why can’t I run the meeting?  
  
Carter: (groans) Steph, we are not turning this into a “Lord of the Flies” situation where you’re gonna lead a crazy cult to overthrow some false sense of authority.  
  
Steph: Oh? So you’re Ralph then?  
  
Carter: Perhaps, but you’re not going to be the Jack.  
  
Steph: (taps cane lightly, bemused) Ah, don’t worry, it’s not gonna be me.  
  
 _He takes a seat.  
  
_ _… I’m not going to lie, that was really ominous. Scarily so._  
  
Amora: That… Would make everyone. Would you like to start?  
  
Carter: Sure. (raises voice) Hey, everyone!  
  
 _The small talk came to a cease, and everyone looked at me._  
  
Carter: Uh, hey. We’re gonna get this meeting started, sound good? Hopefully this won’t take too much of your time.  
  
 _No one responds, but no one seems disgusted either. It’s a start, at least._  
  
Carter: So… First, let’s talk about what we know so far. What have we discovered on this… Place?  
  
Zera: Speaking of which, what even is this place? Have we established that?  
  
Carter: Ross, do you have any ideas?  
  
Ross: Huh? Me?  
  
Carter: Yeah, we invited you here for a reason. You’re arguably the most important person here since you know the most.  
  
Ross: Oh, right, with my map and everything. Um… From what I know so far, this place is divided into three areas: the beach, the vegetation, and then the industrial area. That’s pretty self explanatory.  
  
Nichole: So is it an island? (tilts head and presses finger to cheek)  
  
Ross: That’s the thing. I’m not sure yet. The giant wall kind of makes things difficult. We can assume it’s one, but for all we know, we’re on a peninsula and the wall is cutting us off from the mainland.  
  
Puck: So it could be like Florida then?  
  
Ross: Uh… Yeah. Like Florida.  
  
Nichole: What if it was? What if we’re close to civilization and we don’t know it yet?  
  
Yvon: That reminds me! I have a pretty good estimate of where our location would be.  
  
Tyson: You do?  
  
Yvon: The weather and vegetation here, it reminds me of places in the Southern Hemisphere! I would say we’re not too far below the Equator.  
  
Élie: Très magnifique! That’s my Yvon!  
  
Nina: No, not “magnifique.” Not in the slightest. That’s nowhere near Japan, and nowhere near Hope’s Peak Academy, which is where we should be!  
  
Kyou: Well it’s certainly better than not having any clue where we are at all!  
  
Nichole: That’s right! If we had some way to contact the outside world, we could let them know where we are!  
  
Nina: That requires us to actually be able to CONTACT them first, obviously.  
  
Mason: In that case, if we really are near the Equator, then is there any location that would fit our description so far?  
  
Ross: (shakes head) Maybe small islands, but-  
  
Mitsuo: (interjects) Then we can agree it’s an island! At least, for now.  
  
Jaclyn: Besides, does it like, even make a difference where we are? Seriously, who cares about things like that?  
  
Carter: In that case, do we just call this place an island for simplistic sake?  
  
Tyson: I’m fine with that.  
  
Ally: [Moi aussi!]  
  
Ross: Eh… Yeah, that’s fine. (he doesn’t seem too happy about it anyways)  
  
Carter: Alright, until proven otherwise, this place is an island.  
  
Ross: Can I bring something else up?  
  
Carter: Oh, of course. What is it?  
  
Ross: After creating a map of this place, I think I have a pretty good idea of how big this area is.  
  
Steph: (yawns) Probably pales in comparison to my magnum dong. (he emphasizes those last two words)  
  
Ross: (makes a face) Um… No. It’s quite small. So on a map, we’re barely even a speck of a dot.  
  
Steph: So I was right then.  
  
Carter: That’s… Encouraging. But still, good to know.  
  
Ross: Not to mention that there is no wildlife here outside of the vegetation at all. No insects, no animals, nothing. This place is so small and nothing is here it just feels… (shudders) Unnatural.  
  
Nichole: Yeah! Where are all the cute little animals?  
  
Steph: And the massively deadly ones?  
  
Nichole: It’s not right!  
  
Mason: It’s very possible this island itself is manmade. It’s clear whoever has brought up here wants us here for some reason, and the killing game is involved with that. That leads to another question… Who is it?  
  
Jackson: Monokuma?  
  
Mason: Well- Yes, but who’s controlling Monokuma?  
  
Kyou: Isn’t he a robot? AI and everything? Doesn’t need to be controlled.  
  
Mason: You all know what I mean!  
  
Puck: Yeah, Mason is right. There has to be some higher-ups behind this, somehow. It can’t be one big bear.  
  
Monokuma: You sure about that?  
  
Mitsuo: (frightened) Oh no, he’s back!  
  
Nichole: (excited) Oh boy, Monokuma’s back!  
  
Puck: AGH! Where did YOU come from?  
  
Monokuma: Well, where did YOU come from?  
  
Puck: Uh… My mother?  
  
Monokuma: Same hat, kiddo.  
  
Jaclyn: Hey, does that mean Monokuma is Puck’s brother? Or that Monokuma has a mom?  
  
Monokuma: Yes.  
  
Jaclyn: I see then!  
  
Steph: It means Monokuma fucked Fuck’s mom, shit lips.  
  
Puck: Hey! Don't joke about that!  
  
Carter: Monokuma… What are you doing here?  
  
Monokuma: Last I checked, everyone was supposed to be at this meeting. Sorry I’m late! Had some business to take care of.  
  
Puck: You were never invited in the first place!  
  
Monokuma: Wow. Rude. I guess I’ll go if I’m not wanted here.  
  
Zera: You’re really not. So leave.  
  
Amora: Were you listening in to our discussion this whole time?  
  
Monokuma: (ears perk up) Perhaps. Heard you had some question, so I thought I’d answer some of ‘em for ya! (he folds his paws together in front of his stomach and stands there)  
  
Élie: Oh? Like what?  
  
Monokuma: Well, I’m sure you’re wondering about that giant wall blocking ya off!  
  
Ross: I was, actually.  
  
Monokuma: It’s a mechanic I’d like to introduce called “kill incentives!”  
  
Ross: Suddenly I’m not interested.  
  
Monokuma: Here’s how it works. If you smart alecks can make it out of a class trial, then I’ll take down that wall and open a new area up! Though there will be a new wall limiting you, so it’s not one class trial rules ‘em all.  
  
Puck: How many walls are there?  
  
Monokuma: (shrugs) Eh, who knows? That’s for me to know and if you wanna find out so badly, then just keep killing!  
  
Jackson: That’s a terrible incentive. We’re fine in here.  
  
Mason: Though I’d preferably want to be outside of this island! … But that likely involves killing.  
  
Monokuma: Is it really? Well in that case, speaking of killing! I’d like to introduce another new mechanic to this killing game.  
  
Jaclyn: Ooh! New ways of playing? Like, new rules?  
  
Monokuma: You could say that! I’d like to call these… Motives!  
  
Jackson: (rolls eyes) Oh, god. Another name for “killing incentives.”  
  
Monokuma: It’s been what, a week?  
  
Carter: No, three days.  
  
Monokuma: And you haven’t shed a single drop of blood! How boring. That’s gotta change as soon as possible!  
  
Zera: No, I think we’re good, being alive and everything.  
  
Monokuma: That’s why I’d like to introduce the first motive to spiff things up a little!  
  
Mitsuo: A m-motive…? I don’t like where this is going…  
  
Nichole: Hey, Mitsuo, cheer up a lil’! How bad could it be?  
  
Mitsuo: Erm… Really, really bad!  
  
Monokuma: Aw, don’t get your panties in a bunch, Yung Shakespeare. I made it so you’d stay outta harm’s way for now. But here’s the deal- According to the rules, usually if someone helps someone else in a murder, the only person who takes credit of it is the person who pulls the trigger, for better or for worse.  
  
Carter: (cautious) What you’re saying is that there’s no point in helping a killer. It’s a lose-lose situation for both parties. Either the killer dies or the accomplice dies despite their work.  
  
Monokuma: That’s right! But this time, we’re shaking it up a little to encourage a bit of… Teamwork.  
  
Nina: Gross.  
  
Monokuma: So! For the first kill, if you get someone else’s help to commit a murder and you get away with it, both you and your accomplice will get to leave this island!  
  
Mitsuo: An a-accomplice…?  
  
Jackson: What.   
  
Nina: That sounds stupid.  
  
Aria: Wait, so both get to leave? Even if the accomplice had no part in directly killing the victim?  
  
Monokuma: Correctamundo! Doesn’t that just sound lovely?  
  
Carter: Hold on. What happens if the killer gets caught? Does their accomplice die with them?  
  
Nina: Why do we even care in the first place?   
  
Carter: Morbid curiosity.   
  
Monokuma: Nope! Only the killer will get executed in that case.  
  
Amora: So in summary… If an accomplice were to help the blackened commit a murder, they would both have the opportunity to escape. However, if they were to be exposed, only the blackened will be executed.  
  
Monokuma: Couldn’t have said it better myself! Well, actually, I could. Without your posh accent, probably.  
  
Nina: Well then, that sucks for the killer. What incentive do they have?  
  
Monokuma: That’s a risk you’ve gotta be willing to take. Hasn’t it always been that way?  
  
Nina: No, because no one’s killed yet!  
  
Monokuma: And besides, two heads are better than one, right? You’re more likely to get away with a murder if you’ve got an accomplice by your side.  
  
Zera: What counts as an “accomplice?” Do they have to touch the victim at all?  
  
Monokuma: Nope, only gotta help in making up a murder plan!  
  
Jackson: So in a sporadic death, there’d be no accomplice.  
  
Mason: But then, what if someone kills first without an accomplice? Would the next murder be still able to use this motive?  
  
 _These are a LOT of concerning scenarios…_  
  
Monokuma: Nope! This is a one-time offer only! If you waste it, it’s gone forever!  
  
Puck: But we don’t have to worry about that, because no one’s gonna kill in the first place!  
  
Monokuma: Mhm. Yeah. Totally. Keep telling yourself that, kiddo.  
  
Puck: Don’t mock me on that!  
  
Monokuma: Sure, whatever. Any questions?  
  
Steph: Yeah, just one. I really gotta take a massive shit right now.  
  
Monokuma: … (he seems genuinely speechless) Uh, that’s not a question, and I really didn’t need to know that either.  
  
Steph can even crack Monokuma? That’s… Disturbingly impressive.  
  
Steph: Yeah, but like, you done? That’s my question. Can I go before I shit my pants? Probably gonna whack it a bit too and-  
  
Monokuma: YES, YES, YOU CAN GO!  
  
Steph: Awesome. Smell ya later, losers. (he gets up and slowly leaves. Everyone is silent as they watch him leave)  
  
Monokuma: Alright, any REAL questions? Preferably about the motive?  
  
 _No one responds, likely out of a mixture of shock, awkwardness, and confusion. Thanks, Steph and Monokuma._  
  
Monokuma: Great! I look forward to your first kill!  
  
 _And he disappears.  
  
_ _Everyone is silent after that. Well, that definitely ruined our meeting._  
  
Nina: (snorts) What the hell? That’s a stupid fucking motive.  
  
Jackson: Hm?  
  
Zera: Didn’t you already say that?  
  
Nina: Yeah, but lemme explain. There’s no incentive that’s worth the risk of death. Why would anyone cooperate? What if they just sold out the killer under the premise of “working together?” As if anyone would actually kill for that, unless they’re fucking messed up.  
  
Jaclyn: She’s right! It’s laaame. I was expecting something far more exciting.  
  
Nichole: Yeah! There’s no reason to kill, even with this motive! That’s why this motive makes me feel even more at ease. No one would kill for something like this!  
  
Tyson: Hey, you never know.  
  
Mitsuo: (whimpers) I-I’d like to not think about that… And just believe in Nichole.  
  
Tyson: Oops. My bad.    
  
Carter: The problem is, there’s not much we can do about this situation to prevent a death.  
  
Zera: Isn’t it no different than before? Nothing’s changed. Just some shitty words a shitty bear has said.  
  
 _She’s right… I suppose._  
  
Zera: So we just keep doin’ whatever the hell we’re doing right now. We’re not in any immediate danger, so there’s no need for immediate action.  
  
Aria: Hey, that’s right! If no one’s died before now, why would they die now?  
  
 _I wanted to say “because of the motive giving the opportunity to two people to escape,” but I shut my mouth because it was Aria._  
  
Ally: [Oui, I agree. Let’s stay positive!]  
  
Zera: Rather, let’s just view things the way they are. Shitty, but keep it at the consistent level of shitty it’s been.  
  
Aria: Yeah! I agree! I really like you, y’know! (gestures to Zera)  
  
Zera: (blandly) I’m flattered.  
  
Aria: C’mon, friend! Let’s go! (she grabs onto Zera’s hand and drags her off)  
  
Zera: My name’s Zera, but… Friend?  
  
 _Hopefully this won’t end in a crash fire like it was with me… Now that I think about it, immediately forming a friendship as soon as a motive like this was announced is… Suspicious. But again, I’ll keep that to myself.  
  
_ _And with the first two leaving, the rest begin to disperse as well._  
  
Steph: (returns) Aw man, did I miss the bear leaving? He didn’t even pay his alimony this month! Fuckin' bastard.  
  
 _Steph’s back, apparently._  
  
Mitsuo: (mutters to himself) Likely because you were in the bathroom…  
  
Steph: … (squints at Mitsuo)  
  
Mitsuo: (blinks, then sweats) Oh, um… Hi! Steph, was it?  
  
Steph: Hey. (he moves towards Mitsuo)  
  
Mitsuo: I, uh, for the record, still don’t want to sleep with you- NOT FIGURATIVELY! I mean literally- I mean I guess both! I mean-  
  
Steph: (squints) You smell funny.  
  
Mitsuo: (blinks) What?  
  
 _Steph leans in and takes a deep inhale in front of Mitsuo’s face, making him uncomfortable. Why am I standing by and letting this happen? Fear, probably._  
  
Steph: Smells… Fishy.  
  
Mitsuo: Are you sure that’s not… You?  
  
 _Steph reels back and cackles loudly at Mitsuo’s remark. He never did that when I said he smelled…_  
  
Steph: HA! (slaps Mitsuo on the back, possibly cracking it) Good one, bud.  
  
Mitsuo: (jumps slightly) B-Bud?!  
  
Steph: Yeah! Bud as in best friend. My chum. My pal. My friend with loads of benefits.  
  
Mitsuo: A-Ah… A friend! (smiles softly, but brows furrow again) But maybe not that last part, preferably?  
  
 _I decide it’s for the best to drone out the rest of their conversation and turn to the papers I had in my hand. It was a schedule for when we could manage chores, such as laundry and washing dishes, as well as record who has gone where. I had figured it could’ve helped us with alibis if a murder had ever occurred. I thought it'd work out, but... I guess not._  
  
Amora: What’s that, Carter?  
  
Carter: Oh, um… Just something I brought to the meeting. Doesn’t mean much now, I guess.  
  
 _I crumple it up and shove it into my pocket. No point in bringing it up now.  
  
_ _And Steph’s words from before still stick in my mind. I think I like him worse when he’s being serious._  
  
 _Ross is leaving, but I manage to catch him before he does._  
  
Carter: Hey, Ross.  
  
Ross: (looks up) Huh?  
  
Carter: Uh, I just wanted to say thanks for coming. I know it’s a bit out of your comfort zone, being around all these people, having to talk, but I appreciate it. Really.  
  
Ross: It’s no problem. I’m glad I could be of some help too.  
  
Carter: What are you off to do now?  
  
Ross: Back into the forest, as usual. Climb some more trees, maybe. I need materials for a bed too.  
  
Carter: A bed?  
  
Ross: Yeah. I’ve been sleeping outdoors, not in my room. I've only been to my room a couple times, actually.  
  
Carter: Ross, that’s highly dangerous. You’re a sitting duck like that.  
  
Ross: No worries. After a few vicious run-ins from past occurrences in my life, I’ve developed light speed reflexes to detect any vibrations in the ground while I rest. Considering there’s assumedly no life outside of us here, it’ll be easy to tell when someone is attempting to murder me by trying to creep up on me while I sleep. That, and I’ll be sleeping in a tree, so I’ll be harder to get to.  
  
Carter: … Wow.  
  
 _Ross seems to know what he’s doing, but… Still can’t help but be worried. What happens after he wakes up? Can he fight off a murderer? Running isn’t the easiest in a tree...  
  
Before I can ask him that, Ross leaves without saying a goodbye.  
  
_ _Not gonna lie, I was really tired… Even though I’ve lasted longer shifts than less hours of sleep, this place is just draining, despite how bright and sunny it is. I think Monokuma just sucks the life force out of me._  
  
Puck: Carter! Where you going?  
  
Carter: Just back to my room. For some reason I feel kinda exhausted, so I thought I’d take a breather for today.  
  
Puck: Ah, don’t blame ya. A lot really did happen.  
  
Carter: (smiles lightly) That’s a bit of an understatement.  
  
Puck: Yeah, no kidding… I’ll see you later?  
  
Carter: Yep. Stay safe, Puck.  
  
Puck: (beams) Yep, I will!  
  
 _We parted ways.  
  
As I head back to my room, someone stops me.  
_  
Nichole: Ah, Carter!  
  
Carter: (turns) Hm?  
  
Nichole: Are you returning to your room?  
  
Carter: I was, but if you needed to talk, I’m down.  
  
Nichole: Oh, okay! I just wanted to officially introduce myself. One-on-one, y’know?  
  
Carter: That’s fair. Well, my name’s Carter, as you know.  
  
Nichole: And I’m Nichole!  
  
Carter: You draw for children’s books, right?  
  
Nichole: Yep yep! But not just for any books, of course.  
  
Carter: Oh, I made it sound like that, huh?  
  
Nichole: I only draw for my bestest friend Guiny!  
  
Carter: Guiny?  
  
Nichole: That’s what I call Guin. She and her twin Guy have been my bestest friends since I was little, yeah? Except I’m gonna marry Guy one day, so Guin will just be my bestest friend then!   
  
Carter: I see…   
  
 _Twins… Guin and Guy… And Guin writes the books Nichole draws for._  
  
Carter: And that’s how you got your start as a children’s book illustrator?  
  
Nichole: (nods) Mhm! I wouldn’t know where I’d be without them.  
  
Carter: They must be good people then.  
  
Nichole: They are! What about you, Carter? Do you have any friends back home?  
  
Carter: Uh…  
  
 _Nichole seemed so close to her friends. Meanwhile, I didn’t really have any friends I could even go out for lunch with._  
  
Carter: Aside from coworkers, not really. I don’t really have any friends that I’m as close with as you are.  
  
Nichole: Aw, really? No need to worry then, I’ll be your friend!  
  
 _Nichole gives me a big smile. Is she just being nice out of politeness or is she being genuine…?_  
  
Carter: Thank you…?  
  
Nichole: You’ll be my friend too, right?  
  
Carter: Of course. Why wouldn’t I?  
  
Nichole: Yay! Carter and Nichole, friends forever!  
  
 _Despite her size, she jumps up and hugs me, taking me aback for a second.  
_  
Carter: Wh-Whuh-!  
  
 _Unable to keep my balance from the shock, I fall to the ground, Nichole still hugging me._  
  
Carter: Oof!  
  
Nichole: Hehe, you’re so clumsy, Carter! (lets go of Carter and sticks out her tongue)  
  
Carter: Normally I’m not like this-! I was just caught off guard from your hug and everything… (quickly gets back onto feet)  
  
 _Am I blushing? I'm just shocked, that's all._  
  
Nichole: You’re fun to talk to, y’know?  
  
Carter: I don’t get that a lot.  
  
Nichole: Well I mean it!  
  
Carter: Uh… Thanks again.  
  
Nichole: I’m holding you up though, right? You wanted to go back to your room.  
  
Carter: I mean, yeah, but again I’m fine talking.  
  
Nichole: No worries! You can go ahead. I’ll talk to you soon, okay, Carter? (smiles again)  
  
Carter: … (smiles lightly) Yeah. See you, Nichole.  
  
 _Nichole turns around and skips off. I’m alone again.  
  
I head back to my room and crash into bed. I didn’t feel like sleeping, but just laying there felt nice. I turned on the TV and there was a selection of movies and shows to watch, a good number of which I liked. There was a variety of stuff to watch from niche old-timers to popular new movies, so it was interesting that there was even this much of a variety.  
  
I chose something I like, then lay back and relax. It felt nice to, for at least a moment.  
  
Before I realized it, it was already night time. Monokuma was making his announcement and everything. The fact I spent this long doing nothing felt weird to me. I guess I wasn’t used to it.  
  
Either way, I went to bed._


	6. Chapter 1-3

_There’s a knock at my door the next morning._  
  
Carter: Who is it?  
  
 _… No response._  
  
 _I roll out of bed and head to the door. It’s Ally.  
_  
Carter: Oh. Hey there, Ally.  
  
Ally: [Hi Carter! I just wanted to check on you. Amora was getting worried, so I volunteered to go and see you!]  
  
Carter: I’m flattered, but… Worried? Why?  
  
Ally: [Well, after breakfast yesterday, you didn’t come out of your room, that’s all. Did you eat yesterday?]  
  
Carter: Uh… (awkwardly) No.  
  
 _I’m not much of a big eater in the first place, so I hadn’t even noticed I skipped meals yesterday._  
  
Ally: (puffs cheeks) [>-< That’s no good! Three meals a day, okay?]  
  
Carter: I will, I will. I guess I should start now with breakfast?  
  
Ally: [Yeah! I’ll stop bothering you and give you time to change, and I’ll see you in a bit.]  
  
Carter: Yeah… See you.  
  
 _I didn’t realize people had been worrying about me…  
  
I quickly change and get ready for the day, and then I head out.  
  
Of course, I’m the last one there. Even though it’s been just three days, people have already started to form into groups.  
  
_ _As expected from yesterday, Aria and Zera are eating together. Jackson sits near them but doesn’t interact. Probably a smart choice on her end.  
_  
Aria: I love how you’re so receptive, Zera! You’re so much fun to be around.  
  
Zera: (looks visibly annoyed) Yeah, totally.  
  
Aria: So, anyways, like I was saying, what’s your favorite type of candy?  
  
Zera: It’s-  
  
Aria: Mine’s sour candy! I love how it feels on my tongue and it’s way more exciting than your regular sweet candy!  
  
Zera: Uggggggh…..  
  
Jackson: … (focuses on her cereal)  
  
 _Going swimmingly, I see._  
  
 _At another table, it’s Kyou, Steph and Mitsuo. Mitsuo is smiling, but it looks like he’s in great pain. I don’t blame him, honestly. Nichole is also standing at their table._  
  
Nichole: Gooood morning! Isn’t it a gorgeous day today?  
  
Mitsuo: (eye twitches) Aha. Why. Yes, it is!  
  
Kyou: Yep! Real beautiful.  
  
Nichole: I wanna go swimming today or something outdoorsy! Today’s too beautiful of a day to let it go to waste!  
  
Kyou: Ohhh, that’s true! Has anyone tried the swimming pool before?  
  
Nichole: I don’t think so… So let’s be the first! We gotta hurry before it rains!  
  
Mitsuo: Hasn’t every day been the exact same? Sunshine and everything?  
  
Nichole: Hm, hm. That’s true! But if it does rain, then we'll just wait for the sun to come back up!  
  
Steph: Wow, rude. Are you really gonna rain on her parade like that? Pun fully intended.   
  
Mitsuo: E-Eh?!   
  
Steph: What if it literally rains tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and it ruins all of Nichole’s fun because of that one comment you made? How would you feel about that? You bitch? You insensitive motherfucker?  
  
Mitsuo: O-Oh… I… I didn’t mean to… (lowers head)  
  
Steph: (drops the mean look) Kidding, kidding! Geez, learn to take a joke sometime.  
  
Kyou: (snickers) Yeah, totally.  
Nichole: (giggles) Hehe, you’re so funny, Steph!  
  
Steph: Aw, thanks, m’lady. (he tips a metaphorical fedora) At least SOMEONE here appreciates my humor. (dramatically glances at Mitsuo)  
  
Mitsuo: I-I do!  
  
 _Nichole laughs again while Steph’s just being… Steph, I guess.  
  
Ross isn’t here, as I expected. He really likes spending time out there, doesn’t he? I still can’t help but worry for him.  
  
_ _Unexpected groups are also popping up, like Puck and Nina. They seem to be having a really heated conversation about... Something._  
  
Nina: This is implying peace was ever an option.  
  
Puck: The Hundred Years’ War could’ve easily been avoided had France just swallowed their pride and accepted Isabella as their queen!  
  
Nina: Yeah, well that shit clearly didn’t happen. It was the 14th century, dumbass. You think women had any rights back then? Hell, did anyone have rights, for that matter?  
  
Puck: Isabella was perfectly capable of ruling France!  
  
Nina: Oh yeah, like she was perfectly capable of arranging Edward II’s murder? Like I said, peace was never an option.  
  
 _... So something.  
  
I don’t think I understood a single word they said. But I guess if they’re enjoying themselves and making friends, that’s fine._  
  
 _Yvon and Élie were eating together, as usual. I’m glad even in this situation, they had each other.  
  
_ _That leaves Mason and Tyson. They sit at a table, but I think it’s more of a “I don’t want to be alone” case than anything._  
  
Tyson: … So.  
  
Mason: So…  
  
 _I think Mason’s sweating.  
  
_ _Thankfully (I think), Jaclyn rushes over and slams her tray full of food on their table._  
  
Jaclyn: HEY! You two loners!  
  
Mason: I am not a loner!  
  
Jaclyn: Uh, yeah you are. But that's not the point! Who wants to bet I can shove these pancakes down my mouth in two minutes?!  
  
Tyson: That’s uh. A lot of pancakes.  
  
Jaclyn: Duh. That’s why it’s a bet!  
  
Mason: I don’t think I want to watch that. I'm trying to eat here.  
  
Jaclyn: Ugh, boring. Your loss then. Have fun being alone, bitches!  
  
 _She picks up tray and runs to Aria and Zera’s table, slamming her tray down there and doing the exact same thing._  
  
Jaclyn: HEY! Who wants to bet I can shove these pancakes down my mouth in two minutes?!  
  
Zera: PLEASE! Anything to stop this conversation!   
  
Aria: Ooh! Me!  
  
 _Jaclyn happily takes up that offer and starts wolfing down the pancakes.  
_  
 _Anyways…  
  
_ _Ally approaches me, smiling._  
  
Ally: [Bonjour, sleepyhead! Wanna sit with me?]  
  
Carter: I’m cool with that.  
  
I quickly grab some food- just some fruit- and sit with Ally.  
  
Ally: [Is that all you’re eating?]  
  
Carter: (peeling an orange) Eh. I just like fruit, I guess. I'll get more if I need to.  
  
Ally: [You better, after not eating all day! >:^O ]  
  
Amora: (was sitting alone, but moves to Carter and Ally’s table) Good morning, Carter. Would you mind if I sat with you?  
  
Carter: Oh, sure, I’m fine with that too. (takes a bite into the orange)  
  
 _Amora takes her seat next to me._  
  
Ally: [Hey, I’m here too! >3<]  
  
Amora: Oh, good morning, Ally. I do not believe I’ve had the chance to formally talk with you.  
  
Ally: [Hi! Nice to meet ya.]  
  
Amora: It’s a pleasure. (turns to Carter) So, how are you?  
  
Carter: Me? I’m fine, I guess. I needed yesterday for relaxation. I’m grateful everyone is still alive now, at least. (finishes orange)  
  
Amora: (nods) That’s good to hear. And yes, I too am glad no one has died yet.  
  
Ally: [Me three!]  
  
Carter: Though… Thanks for being concerned about me. Nothing was wrong yesterday, but I appreciate the thought.  
  
Amora: No worries.  
  
Carter: And thanks for checking on me too, Ally. Again, also appreciate it.  
  
Ally: [De rien! Amora asked me, after all.]  
  
Carter: Still, thank you.  
  
 _After finishing her breakfast, Amora gets up._  
  
Carter: Where are you going, Amora?  
  
Amora: Just to my room. I don’t have much to do today.  
  
Carter: Can I come with you?  
  
Amora: Really? Why?  
  
Carter: Just wanted to spend time with you. To make up for yesterday, I guess.  
  
Amora: I see then… Well, I certainly wouldn't mind!   
  
 _She seems genuinely happy about that, but keeps up her aloof personality._  
  
Ally: [Hey, hey! Can I go too? ^^]  
  
Carter: Is that okay, Amora?  
  
Amora: (slightly dejected) Yes… I suppose so.  
  
 _The three of us head to Amora’s room. Inside, her room is very neat and organized. Her bed is made and all of her clothes are neatly placed in her closet. It looks almost untouched. Amora sits in the middle of her bed._  
  
Ally: (looking around) [Hey, Amora, I’ve got a question.]  
  
Amora: Hm?  
  
Ally: [Well, my room’s got a bunch of stuff that’s about my talent. Playbills, pictures from shows hanging on my wall, an extensive wardrobe just for me, and the like. What’s your room got?]  
  
 _I don’t have anything in my room… Though I should expect that. What would they put, some boxes filled with oranges for me to carry around?_  
  
Amora: Ah, well I do have some arias and opera pieces on my bookshelf. Nothing much in terms of decor, I’m afraid.  
  
Ally: [Really? What do you have? I’m sure I’ve performed some of them before!]  
  
Carter: Before?  
  
Ally: [Oh… This is when I. Used to sing.]  
  
Carter: Oh.  
  
Amora: You used to sing?  
  
Ally: [Yeah! It was a family thing. I always looked up to you, y'know.]  
  
Amora: Ah, well... I'm flattered. Though to answer your question, Ally, I wouldn’t know. I haven’t looked at them.  
  
Ally: [You haven’t? Why?]  
  
Amora: I… Well.  
  
Carter: Well what?  
  
Ally: [Yeah, well what?]  
  
Amora: In all honesty- Erm, this is a little awkward. Well first, can what I say not leave this room, please?  
  
Carter: Sure.  
  
 _What could it possibly be?_  
  
Ally: [Aaah, I’m dying from anticipation! What is it, Amora? We won’t spill or judge you!]  
  
Amora: Truth be told, I am not too fond of opera singing.  
  
 _You can literally see Ally's face fall._  
  
Ally: [.]  
  
Carter: … Oh. Why is that? Isn't that your talent?  
  
Amora: Yes, but I mainly did it to make my mother happy. But in reality, I was growing tired. I never had a passion for it in the first place. At the same time, I got into Hope’s Peak Academy for opera singing, and I suppose that was an offer I couldn't decline.   
  
Ally: [.]  
  
 _Her text-to-speech generator isn't really saying anything, but it's making some kind of noise... Ally still doesn't look too pleased.  
_  
Carter: I see then… You were just trying to get by by singing, right?  
  
Amora: (nods) Correct.  
  
Ally: [But… You have such an amazing talent… And you don’t care for it?]  
  
Amora: I do… Well, sort of. It made my mother happy, but I myself would’ve rather stopped by now.  
  
Ally: [Why…? Why even bother going to Hope’s Peak then? If you had a talent that you’d do nothing with? Couldn't you just decline and start anew?]  
  
Amora: Well, I’m more than fine with becoming a professional opera singer in the future. I’ve done it for so long, I wouldn’t know what else I would do if I stopped.  
  
 _I can see where Amora is coming from… Sort of. Hope’s Peak is Hope’s Peak, no matter whether or not you like your talent. So I understand that. However, Ally seems visibly upset about that._  
  
Ally: [But… Do you know how many others would love to be in your shoes right now?]  
  
Carter: In a killing game?  
  
Ally: [No, you know what I mean! To be recognized as an Ultimate, for their singing skills, something that they were so enthusiastic about!]  
  
Amora: (blinks, not getting it) But they weren’t offered a spot at the academy, were they?  
  
Ally: [Maybe they didn’t because THEY DON’T HAVE A VOICE! LITERALLY!]  
  
 _… Oh God. This is hitting close to home for Ally, isn’t it.  
_  
Carter: Ally-  
  
Ally: (continues on) [Bad enough that you don’t want to do anything with your talent- Your voice could inspire millions! It inspired me, after all.]  
  
Amora: I never said I-  
  
Ally: (visibly angry now) [But to squander your talent? To just waste it? Waste the gift of something I can no longer do? Something that made me lose the love of my own family because of it?]  
  
 _I’m starting to feel bad… Was this how Ally felt when I said I wasn’t interested in my talent?_  
  
Amora: Ally, I had no idea of that! You can't blame me for that!  
  
Carter: Let’s calm down! Ally, Amora, please.  
  
Amora: I'm being calm. I don't want any trouble here. (her voice is on edge)  
  
Carter: God, Ally, I had no idea about this, like Amora said. Is this how you felt when I told you I didn’t like my talent?  
  
Ally: [That’s different. At least you put your all into being a grocer during your job and continued to do so, but Amora would rather give up right now and let it all go to waste!]  
  
Amora: That’s not true!  
  
Ally: [You just said you didn’t care for opera singing and that you’d rather stop singing. How is that not giving up your talent?]  
  
Amora: I never said I would give up.  
  
Ally: [Then why sing in the first place? I’d love to be in your place, if not for the surgery that  _fucked_  up my vocal chords!]  
  
 _Holy shit holy shit holy shit I have to stop this somehow-_  
  
Amora: And is that my fault?  
  
Ally: [No, but you need to be grateful for what you have, Amora. You have an incredible talent, one that so many would love to receive the title of Ultimate for, myself included, but you’re just going to BRUSH IT OFF? Like it’s no big deal? Something you can easily drop?]  
  
Carter: Ally!  
  
Ally: [Don't take her side on this! You should be angry too!]  
  
Amora: There's no need to take sides because there's no argument! You're misinterpreting me!  
  
Ally: [I'm upset because I admired you so much- Only to realize you'd want to throw away a talent I wanted to still have so badly!  
  
Amora: You’re an Ultimate either way, what does it matter to you?  
  
Ally: [It was never my first choice. I could sing, you know. You don’t think one day I just decided to give up singing and go mute so I could pursue my real dream as a pantomime? I wish I could still sing I wish I could still talk god I just fucking wish I  _had_  working vocal chords in the first place and I wish my family still]  
  
 _She stops talking and lowers her head. She's shaking. Amora doesn’t say anything, and I don’t know what to say either.  
_  
Ally: [Iii need to go. To the bathroom i’m sorry]  
  
 _She rushes into Amora’s bathroom and slams the door. A click is heard._  
  
Amora: …  
  
 _Amora looks down at her bedsheets. She looks visibly troubled by all of this. I don't blame her._  
  
Carter: Amora… It’s not your fault.  
  
Amora: I know… But even still, I-  
  
 _All of a sudden, my world turns itself on its head._  
  
 _There’s a bright flash from above in Amora’s room, and then a crack is heard._  
  
Carter: What the-?! (looks up)  
  
 _It was the lights. All of a sudden, they shatter, everything goes dark, and the ceiling fan breaks off and-_  
  


_  
Oh God, the ceiling fan is falling. Right on top of Amora._   
  
_Time slows down.  
  
Amora is looking up at what had happened.  
  
She’s looking at the ceiling fan that’s about to fall on her.  
  
I’m frozen in place. I want to move so badly. I want to push Amora out of the way.  
  
I'm so close, if only I could...!  
  
If only I could...  
  
If only I could what?  
  
I’m powerless, and I do nothing.  
  
_

  
**THE CEILING FAN FALLS AND CRUSHES AMORA RIVERS IMMEDIATELY.**  
  
 _All I can desperately do is yell out, falsely hoping that would save Amora's life somehow._  
  
Carter: AMORA!  
  
REMAINING: 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (usernames on Deviantart)
> 
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	7. Chapter 1-4

Carter: AMORA!  
  
Carter: OH MY GOD, AMORA!  
  
 _This. This can’t be happening.  
  
Literally ten fucking seconds ago she was alive.  
  
_ _And now…? What the fuck?? How did this happen?_  
  
 _The site of her dead body saps the strength out of me. I feel like throwing up.  
  
_ Carter: (clutches forehead) Oh my God…  
  
 _Why isn’t Monokuma doing anything…? Amora’s dead!  
  
Fuck. Someone else needs to be here.  
  
God, please…  
  
_ _I run to Amora’s door and slams it open, screaming at the top of my lungs for help._  
  
Carter: HELP, HELP! OH MY GOD, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP! AMORA’S BEEN FUCKING KILLED!  
  
 _My voice echoes through the hallway. There’s no response.  
  
Why wasn’t anyone listening?  
  
_Carter: HELP, PLEASE! (voice wavers) I… I need…  
  
 _I finally let the weakness get the better of me, and I fall to my knees. Large tears are falling down my face.  
  
_ _I don’t think I’ve fully accepted the fact that Amora is dead._  
  
Carter: (voice wavering) Amora needs help…  
  
 _I kneel there, like the pathetic loser I am, and I cry.  
  
It’s all I can do right now. No one is coming.  
  
This didn’t have to happen.  
  
I could’ve saved Amora’s life, right then and there.  
  
But I didn’t.  
  
I could be avenging her killer right now.  
  
But I can’t.  
  
Why am I so helpless…?  
  
_ _After a moment, I hear footsteps running towards me._  
  
Zera: We heard yelling. What happened?  
  
 _Someone heard me…?_  
  
Aria: Heyyy! Carter! We’re talking to you! Why are you all keeled over like that?  
  
 _I look up at them, still crying. I feel so pathetic._  
  
Aria: (genuinely shocked) Hey…  
  
Zera: … Holy shit. What the fuck happened to you?  
  
 _Zera looks inside of Amora’s room._  
  
Zera: (eyes widen) Wait a second… Is that-  
  
 _She rushes in, and Aria follows.  
  
Once they enter the room, a chime follows.  
  
_Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, a class trial will be held! For now, investigate to your heart’s content!  
  
 _This is really happening, isn’t it.  
  
_ Zera: Oh… Oh my god… Amora- She- She’s dead?!  
  
Aria: A-A dead body?! What the hell?! Where the hell is everyone else!  
  
 _Slowly, I stumble to my feet and re-enter Amora’s room. I don’t look at her body, but I know it’s still there. The image burns into my skull._  
  
 _Soon, more people enter. Mitsuo is the first.  
  
_ Mitsuo: What’s going- (eyes widen) AGH! A DEAD BODY?!  
  
Mason: (rushes in) I heard Monokuma’s announcement- Who- (stops in place) Amora…?  
  
 _Although it’s only the five of us, Monokuma appears in front of us._  
  
Monokuma: Oooh, I’ve been waiting for this moment!  
  
Mason: Wh… What the hell do you want?  
  
Monokuma: Easy, birdie. I’m just here to help, that’s all!  
  
Mitsuo: Q-Quit your bullcrap, M-Mono… kuma! We know you killed Amora! Oh, what are we gonna do now?  
  
Monokuma: Me? Kill anyone? What would give you that idea?  
  
Mitsuo: You’re the one who got us into this situation!! No one else could’ve done it but you!  
  
Monokuma: Y’see, that’s where you’re wrong, kiddo. I didn’t kill Ms. Songbird over here, one of YOU did! I mean, isn't it obvious?  
  
Mitsuo: Y-You mean in this room?!  
  
Monokuma: Not necessarily… I meant one of you students did. And perhaps a second one of you, if someone felt generous!  
  
Zera: Oh. Right. The motive.  
  
 _One of us… Killed her… Is that even possible?_  
  
Aria: Where’s your proof?  
  
Monokuma: Great, getting into the Class Trial mindset already! Well, just ask Carter! He was right there when Amora died, wasn’t he?  
  
Zera: You were?  
  
Carter: I… I was. But I didn’t kill her!  
  
Zera: (unconvinced) We’ll see about that.  
  
Monokuma: But for now, there’s no time to waste! It’s time to get investigating! Don’t wanna die for a class trial, would ya?  
  
Zera: Since when do you care?  
  
Monokuma: Hm, that’s true. I don’t! But gotta keep things fair now, don’t we? That’s why I’d like to introduce a little something called… The Monokuma File! Your one-stop, nonstop, stop go, yes no place for essential murder details! (holds up a tablet)  
  
Monokuma: This is all the stuff that would be difficult to figure out if you weren’t there to witness the murder yourself. Well, in Carter’s case… He did. But I’ll just pass these out real quick! I like being helpful.  
  
 _Monokuma gives the five of us our own tablet. Almost automatically, I opened it up._  
  
Monokuma File #1:  
The victim was Amora Rivers, the Ultimate Opera Singer. The time of death was 10:01 AM, and the body was first found at 10:01 AM in Amora Rivers’s room by Carter Wellesley, Aria Voclain, and Zera Rose. The cause of death was crush injury from a ceiling fan, which landed directly in her abdominal area. Because of this, her ribs have broken and pierced into her organs, causing her death quickly. Aside from the death injury, there are no other injuries.  
  
 _Amora...  
  
Forget a tombstone or an obituary, this is is how she'll be remembered? _  
  
Mason: 10:01 AM… But right now it’s just 10:09! She died eight minutes minutes ago…?  
  
Monokuma: Oh, and while I’m at it…  
  
 _Monokuma waddles over to Amora’s bathroom and slides a tablet underneath the door.  
_  
Zera: What was that all about?  
  
Monokuma: Just one of your classmates in there, that’s all! And it’d be rude to intrude on a lady’s privacy, wouldn’t it?  
  
Zera: Huh? Who’s in there? This is Amora's room!  
  
 _Oh, fuck. Ally._  
  
Monokuma: You can figure that out for yourself! Right now, I gotta get these files delivered to everyone else’s lazy asses for not showing up to the death scene! Geez, talk about ungrateful, am I right?  
  
Carter: Just go.  
  
Monokuma: Okay, okay, I’m going! Sheesh!  
  
 _Monokuma doesn’t even bother teleporting away, or whatever. He just waddles out of this room, taking his sweet time doing so._  
  
Carter: (mutters) Fucking asshole.  
  
 **Investigation Time  
  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #1  
Truth Bullet gained: Motive  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Body Discovery Announcement**  
  
Zera: Okay, first thing’s first. You were THERE to witness the murder?  
Aria: That’s totally not suspicious.  
  
Carter: I can explain myself. Yes, I was there, and no I’m not the killer.  
  
Mason: I’d assume no one else was there with you?  
  
Carter: No, but Ally- (looks behind at the door) She’s in the bathroom.  
  
Zera: So not in the room, but nearby. Interesting.  
  
Mitsuo: A-And she’s still in there? Even after all of this? Doesn’t she know someone’s dead?!  
  
Carter: That’s the thing. I’ll explain exactly what happened, and whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you. But I’m telling the truth.  
  
 _Now I have to relive this.  
_  
Carter: Ally, Amora, and I were in Amora’s room. We were all talking together. Then, Ally and Amora got into a heated argument, and Ally excused herself to the bathroom. Then… (winces) That’s when a bright flash occurred, the light bulbs in Amora’s room exploded, and the ceiling fan dropped on her.  
  
Mason: How cruel…!  
  
Zera: I see.  
  
Carter: Just… Do whatever you want. Just don't get in my way and ruin things. But if one of you killed Amora, you’re fucking dead.  
  
Zera: No shit. That’s how the trial works.  
  
Mitsuo: I… Need to go. (rushes out of the room)  
  
Mason: I should tell the others as well. I… I’m sorry, Carter. I know you and Amora were friends and everything-  
  
Carter: You don’t have any reason to apologize. Unless you killed Amora.  
  
Mason: … (he leaves without saying another word)  
  
Zera: (sighs) Now what?  
  
Carter: We investigate. I have no idea how Amora could’ve been killed by someone if they weren’t in the room…  
  
 _With a click of the door, Amora’s bathroom opens. Ally steps out, her cheeks noticeably flushed._  
  
Carter: Ally! (rushes to her)  
  
Zera: Hm.  
  
Carter: Are you alright?  
  
Ally: [I’m fine… I…] (looks at Amora) [I saw what Monokuma gave me.]  
  
Carter: Ally, I’m sorry-  
  
Ally: [We should investigate, shouldn’t we?]  
  
Carter: I know, but-  
  
Ally: [It’ll be alright, Carter. I'll be fine.] (she gives a small, sad smile)  
  
Carter: If… If you say so.  
  
Zera: Hmm.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Carter’s Account**  
  
Aria: Hey, hey! Can we tag along too?  
  
Carter: … (gives Aria a look)  
  
Aria: Huh? What’s with that face? You’re not still mad about me yelling at you, are ya? Cuz sooorry! It was a joke, silly! Obviously.  
  
Carter: … It’s fine.  
  
 _If she’s willing to make up, then so am I. It’s whatever. I have more important things to worry about than a rivalry. I don't have the energy to waste with Aria._  
  
Aria: You forgive me? Awesome! I promise you won’t regret it!  
I’m sure I won’t.  
  
 _Before I investigate the crime scene, I decide to talk to Aria and Zera first. Alibis are important right now._  
  
Carter: Hey. So before we do anything, I just wanna ask you two a question first.  
  
Zera: What is it?  
  
Carter: Where were you two? I’d assume you were together, at least. You guys seem pretty close right now.  
  
Zera: Why do you ask? You’re not suspecting us, are you?  
  
Carter: (sighs) Not necessarily, but if we suspected no one then we’d get nowhere in this. So just answer the question, please.  
  
Zera: Alright, alright. Well, we were just in the kitchen still, that’s all. Aria can vouch for me.  
  
Aria: Yep! We were the last ones there cuz we stayed behind. That's how we heard ya!  
  
Carter: So you two didn’t leave the kitchen at all?  
  
Zera: Nope.  
  
Carter: So that means you saw everyone else leave.  
  
Zera: Mhm. If it would help you with your Sherlock Holmes case, I can try and recall who left when.  
  
Carter: That would be helpful, yes.  
  
Aria: Ooh! I remember! Well, after you three left, that edgy bird kid, Mason I think, was the first to leave. And not too long after that, Tyson left!  
  
Carter: So they left separately…  
  
 _I think if anything they were just too awkward to do anything so they just left as soon as they could._  
  
Aria: And then Mitsuo left by himself.  
  
Carter: Without Steph? He’s like, attached to Mitsuo. In a parasitic, leech worm kind of way.  
  
Aria: Yeah, well, not then. (shrugs) Anyways, the cute couple left next. They’re always together, as usual.  
  
 _That would be Yvon and Élie. No surprise there._  
  
Zera: And-  
  
Aria: And then Puck and Nina left, but they made their separate ways. Jackson was quick to leave too.  
  
Zera: (visibly annoyed) Yeah.  
  
Carter: So that leaves…  
  
Zera: Jaclyn, Nichole, Kyou, and Steph.  
  
Aria: Kyou and Steph left together. Nichole followed them.  
  
Carter: So the last person to leave was Jaclyn.  
  
Zera: Yeah. Her bet thing or whatever wasn’t going so well. Spoiler alert, it didn’t take her two minutes to eat those pancakes.  
  
Aria: More like twenty!  
  
Zera: Still impressive, but. It took some time. We stuck around. Eventually she left though, and that remained the two of us.  
  
Aria: And there you have it! Gosh, it’s so fun telling this with you, Zera. We vibe so well! Y'know, like friends!  
  
Zera: Yeah. We sure do.  
  
 _At least Aria and Zera can back each other up on this. But with this moment, I'm not sure if I can 100% trust them. I’ll have to make sure with Jaclyn later to know that they’re telling the truth…_  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Aria and Zera’s account**  
  
Carter: Thanks, you two. Now, let’s get investigating.  
  
 _I guess the elephant in the room, almost quite literally, is Amora’s body. I slowly approach her, and Ally, Aria, and Zera linger behind.  
  
She was originally sitting upright on her bed, but the ceiling fan fell right on her stomach, so she had fallen back and was now laying on her bed. There wasn’t any blood, since the injury was internal, but there was a look of shock on her face.  
  
_ _It was almost as if she was staring at me directly, asking me:_  
  
“How could you do this to me?”  
  
 _I get closer to her face and close her eyes, so she could be at peace now._  
  
Carter: … I’m sorry.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Amora’s body**  
  
 _The ceiling fan itself had been hanging by a thin yet sturdy strand above her bed, just like the rest of our rooms. But since it had fallen off, the string had been broken._  
  
Aria: Hey, Carter, what’s with all this broken sharp stuff all over the place?  
  
Carter: They’re the remains of the light bulbs from the ceiling fan. There was a bright flash, and then they exploded, which caused the ceiling fan to break off and fall.  
  
Aria: Huh. That’s weird.  
  
Carter: I really don’t know what caused the light bulbs to do that, nor did I even know they could do that in the first place. But, (sighs) there’s a first for everything.  
  
Aria: I guess the lightbulb remains just flew all over the place so after they exploded. Man, that’s crazy!  
  
Carter: Pretty sure that’s what I just said.  
  
Aria: I'm so smart.  
  
Aria: But hey, how did you not get hurt? What about Ally?  
  
 _Ally, who’s been silent for the whole time, flinches._  
  
Carter: Ally was in the bathroom, and for me… Luck, I guess.  
  
Aria: Oh, right! I see then.  
  
Zera: Hm.  
  
Carter: What’s with those judgemental sounds, Zera?  
  
Zera: Oh, nothing. Don’t mind me.  
  
Carter: Hmm.  
  
 _Zera “hmm”s back.  
  
_ **Truth Bullet gained: Broken ceiling fan  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Exploded light bulbs**  
  
 _In all honesty… That’s it. There’s not much else to this crime scene, since the killer wasn’t even in the room. Not like they could lead much of trace. That's frustrating._  
  
Zera: Can we check the bathroom?  
  
Carter: The bathroom?  
  
Zera: Yeah. It’s part of Amora’s room. You’re okay with that, right Ally?  
  
Ally: (looks uncomfortable) [Yeah.]  
  
 _Ah. She suspects Ally, doesn’t she._  
  
Carter: Sure, we can check it out.  
  
 _The bathroom is big enough to fit the four of us, but there’s nothing special about it. It’s clean, and the only note of use is an empty tissue box and a trash can full of tissues.  
  
_ _Poor Ally… Mark that as another person I’ll have to talk to on my “to-talk-to list.” But not right now, in front of someone who likely suspects her. Hell, Zera probably suspects me as well._  
  
Carter: You satisfied?  
  
Zera: (looks around) I guess. (she leaves the bathroom)  
  
 _Anticlimactic. But Zera still doesn't look too convinced._  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Amora’s bathroom**  
  
Aria: So what now? We’ve already investigated practically everything.  
  
Carter: It’s worth finding everyone else and asking for their alibis. And… I think there’s one place I want to investigate besides here. It’s probably related to the murder.  
  
Ally: …  
  
 _She knows what I’m talking about.  
  
_ Ally: [... But what about Amora?]  
  
Zera: What about her?  
  
Ally: [What if someone tampers with her body while we aren’t there? I… Don’t want anything to happen to her.]  
  
Zera: I see. We’ll stay behind then.  
  
Ally: [Really?]  
  
Aria: Yeah, totally! You can count on us!  
  
Carter: Well… Alright then.  
  
Ally: [Thank you so much...!]  
  
 _Ally looks truly grateful._  
  
 _It’s better than nothing, I guess. And it gives me an excuse to talk to Ally and investigate more independently too.  
  
_ _Aria and Zera stay behind at Amora’s room to keep watch, and Ally and I leave the hall._  
  
Ally: [Where are we going now?]  
  
Carter: To the basement. But first, are you feeling alright?  
  
Ally: [Could be better, to be honest. Making someone’s literal last moments be an argument isn’t the best feeling in the world.]  
  
Carter: You didn’t know she would die right then and there. It’s not your fault.  
  
Ally: [I know, but… I shouldn’t have lost my temper and I should’ve done something about it, not run away and cry while you were screaming for help.]  
  
Carter: You, uh, heard me?  
  
Ally: [Of course. I really wanted to run out and do something, but for some reason, I couldn’t. I just stayed I the bathroom… Well, I was scared.]  
  
Carter: I… I get that.  
  
Ally: (wipes at face) [I shouldn’t be holding a pity party for myself, anyways. You’re probably in much worse shape, aren’t you?]  
  
Carter: Could be better as well, but I'm more concerned about you and Amora than myself. The thought of…  
  
 _I don’t finish that sentence. But Ally knows._  
  
Ally: [Yeah…]  
  
 _We make our way downstairs. We don’t say anything after that._  
  
 _When we reach the lobby, Nichole is standing there, looking through the Monokuma File._  
  
Carter: Nichole?  
  
Nichole: (looks up) Oh! Hi Carter, hi Ally!  
  
 _Even after someone’s just died, she remains so upbeat…_  
  
Carter: Was that the Monokuma File you were reading?  
  
Nichole: Yep! Awful nice of Monokuma to make this for us… Poor Amora too! They have pictures of her death and everything in here… How gory... Sad too! (she sniffles)  
  
 _Great, so when the image of her dead body isn’t burning into my mind, I can always count on the Monokuma File to remind me of what she looks like right now._  
  
Carter: It sure is gruesome.  
  
Ally: [Um, Nichole, where have you been lately?]  
  
Nichole: Me? Just by myself in the lobby, really! Well, technically, I was outside, but I thought the water would be too cold to swim in. I just came back into the lobby!  
  
Carter: So you didn't swim?  
  
Nichole: Well I'm not wet, so nope! Maybe later, yeah?  
  
Carter: But Aria and Zera said you were with Steph and Kyou.  
  
Nichole: Yep, I was! Steph and Kyou left to the basement after breakfast, but I didn’t feel like following them down there. I’m not all about techy stuffy, y’know?  
  
Carter: So they’re downstairs right now?  
  
Nichole: I would think so! I haven’t seen them come up anytime…  
  
Carter: Well, we’ll be sure to talk to them when we go down there. Thanks, Nichole.  
  
Nichole: No problemo!  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Nichole’s Account**  
  
 _Leaving Nichole, Ally and I head down to the basement. Sure enough, Steph and Kyou are still there. Mitsuo is there as well._  
  
Steph: Oi! Carter! (makes a big waving gesture)  
  
Carter: Hey.  
  
Ally: [What are you guys doing down here?]  
  
Kyou: Steph and I were down here this morning, but after that weird Monokuma announcement happened Mitsuo ran down here in tears! I think he’s still crying right now.  
  
Mitsuo: M-Maybe just a little! (wipes at his makeup smeared face) Or a lot…  
  
Carter: Someone just died. I don’t blame his reaction.  
  
Kyou: Yeah, that’s true… Geez, just glad it wasn’t me honestly.  
  
Carter: (curtly) Yeah. So glad that if anyone here were to die, it wasn’t you.   
  
Kyou: (winces) Shit, I didn’t mean it like that. My bad.  
  
Carter: Really now.  
  
Kyou: I’m not saying I’m glad Amora’s dead, you know? I just… Didn’t want… Uh, yeah. This is awkward.  
  
Carter: (huffs) I know. Let’s just drop the subject.  
  
Kyou: Eheh… Yeah. Let’s.  
  
Steph: Hey! You two having an awkward conversation? Without me?  
  
Carter: (annoyed) Just about Amora’s death.  
  
Steph: Man, real fucked up how she died, huh? Who would kill her in such a gruesome manner? Like really? Crushing her to death? What do you think, (loudly) Mitsuo?  
  
Mitsuo: E-Eh? What do you want...?  
  
Steph: (shrugs) Nothin’ in particular. Just asking for your opinion on it.  
  
Mitsuo: I-I mean… It really is terrible… I’m more afraid about the class trial, honestly…!   
  
Steph: What’s there to be afraid of about a verbal circlejerk, my friend? Aside from the decision to accept a mass execution or sentence one of your classmates to death, thus perpetuating the finite yet deadly cycle of this killing game.  
  
Kyou: Don’t think that’s exactly what Mitsuo wanted to hear.  
  
Mitsuo: B-But that’s exactly what I’m afraid of! (sniffles) I don’t wanna die… Even worse to die at a brutal execution made by some evil robot bear!  
  
Carter: That’s why we’re investigating. So we can solve this murder and avoid death.  
  
Ally: [We aren’t going to accept our deaths that easily.]  
  
Mitsuo: But execute one of our friends instead…? Wouldn’t that make us no better than the murderer?  
  
Carter: …  
  
Carter: I’m not in the mood for a philosophical debate right now. I came down here for a reason-  
  
Steph: And that’s to fuck bitches. S’why Ally’s here, amirite?  
  
 _Holy Shit, I’m not in the mood for this right now._  
  
Carter: Steph. Shut the hell up. A person is dead, have some fucking tact.  
  
 _That’s the second person I’ve snapped at in the last two days, not including the minor occurrences with other people.  
  
I don’t let Steph respond and turn around and head to the laundry room.  
  
Immediately, I focus on one thing.  
  
_ _The power box.  
_  
Ally: [You think this is related to the murder?]  
  
Carter: Only one way to find out.  
  
 _I open the power box, and I see what I’ve been looking for._  
  
Carter: It’s been tampered with.  
  
Ally: [What about it?]  
  
Carter: Don’t you remember?  
  
 _[Flashback]  
  
I notice a large gray box attached to the wall. Out of curiosity, I check it out and open it up. Inside are a ton of wires, switches, and labels.  
  
Carter: Oh, it's just an electric panel for the hotel.  
  
Ally: [What are the labels for?]  
  
Carter: They look like… Initials. Certain rooms are grouped together, and then there's wires for places like the kitchen and down here.  
  
Ally: [Ah, I see.]  
  
Carter: Nothing too out of the ordinary, so I'll just… (Closes the panel)  
  
[Flashback End]  
  
_ _Upon closer inspection, I notice something._  
  
Carter: (gets quiet) Lower your voice. Or… Your volume.  
  
Ally: (quieter) [Got it.]  
  
Carter: I mentioned before that the electricity is sent to groups. So, certain rooms and areas are connected together.  
  
Ally: [Mhm.]  
  
Carter: But you can also control how much electricity goes where. They should be balanced, but… One set of rooms is clearly unbalanced.  
  
Ally: [And that is?]  
  
 _I look behind me to ensure no one is there. Coast is clear._  
  
Carter: (points) Amora and Mitsuo’s room.  
  
Ally: [Mitsuo…? His rooms is across from Amora’s…]  
  
Carter: That’s the thing. All of the electricity is being used by Amora’s room, with barely any of it going to Mitsuo’s. That kind of imbalance can easily push Amora’s room over the edge, causing a blackout… Or a power surge.  
  
Ally: [You don’t think…?]  
  
Carter: We have to talk about this later. All of the evidence points to… Him… And he’s too close to potentially hear us. Let’s leave the hotel first.  
  
Ally: [Gotcha.]  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Electrical Panel**  
  
 _We quickly make our way out of the laundry room and back up to the ground floor. Though on our way out, Yvon and Élie stop us._  
  
Yvon: Hey! You two heard about Amora’s death, right?  
  
Carter: (flatly) Yeah, I witnessed it.  
  
Yvon: … Oh. Wait, so that means you saw the killer? Who is it?  
  
Élie: Or... You are the killer!  
  
Carter: No to both, unfortunately for the first one. The killer managed to murder Amora without being in her room.  
  
Élie: Ah, of course!  
  
Yvon: That makes sense, given the condition of her body…  
  
Carter: Have you two seen her?  
  
Yvon: (nods) We went to investigate her room. Zera and Aria were there.  
  
Élie: The glass shards, the falling ceiling fan… How curious!  
  
Carter: Truly.  
  
Ally: [Since you two are here, would you mind telling us where you two were around the time of her death?]  
  
Élie: Why of course. Mon amour et moi were at the park, spending time next to the ocean. You can’t get anymore romantic than that!  
  
Yvon: (sighs) But we heard the Body Discovery Announcement, so that unfortunately ruined the mood.  
  
 _That lines up with what the others have said. They’re together, as usual. It’s nice to have that strong of an alibi, but it could also prove risky if they were to lie for one another…  
  
_ _But I’ll cross that bridge if I get there._  
  
Carter: Oh, alright then. Did you see anyone at the park?  
  
Yvon: Hm… Tyson, but he was alone. And he was still there after we left.  
  
Carter: So he’s been nowhere near the hotel after breakfast?  
  
Yvon: I don’t think so, no. Does that help your investigation? It seems to me you have a good handle of things right now.  
  
Carter: (grimaces) I’m… Well, trying.  
  
Yvon: (smiles, determined) That’s good then! Let me know if there’s any way to help, Carter!  
  
Élie: And I’ll assist in any ways I can as well.  
  
Carter: Thanks, you two. For now, we’re just looking for people’s alibis.  
  
Yvon: Who do you have?  
  
Ally: [Our own, of course, as well as Zera and Aria’s, Nichole’s, Steph and Kyou’s, Mitsuo’s, and yours. Tyson as well, je crois. We also know when people left the kitchen, thanks to Zera and Aria.]  
  
Yvon: I see… So you’re missing Nina, Jaclyn, Ross, Mason, Jackson, and Puck.  
  
Carter: Mhm.  
  
Yvon: We could look for Ross, if you’d like! I’d assume he’d be in the forest, it’s just finding him that would be the issue.  
  
Carter: That’s true. You can go look for him. Ally and I will probably head to the park and stop by the library too to see if anyone else is there.  
  
Yvon: Sounds good! Good luck, Carter! (he leaves with Élie)  
  
Carter: Thanks…  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Yvon and Élie’s account**  
  
Carter: So now we’re alone. Thankfully, they’re heading in a different direction. Let’s go, Ally.  
  
Ally: [To the park and library, correct?]  
  
Carter: Yep. Just want to double check on Tyson and there ought to be someone in the library. I don’t know what the hell they’re doing there instead of investigating at least in the vicinity of the crime scene, but... (huffs)  
  
Ally: [Are you alright, Carter?]  
  
Carter: (not looking at Ally) I could ask you the same thing.  
  
Ally: [I asked you first.]  
  
Carter: I asked you second. Are you alright?  
  
Ally: (silent for a moment) [No, I’m not.]  
  
Carter: And that’s my answer to your question as well. For now, I don’t want to get sidetracked. I just want to solve this murder.  
  
 _And I’m awfully close to solving it too. This is all just extra detail at this point._  
  
Carter: Let’s get through this, at least. Okay?  
  
Ally: [Yeah.]  
  
 _On our way there, we bump into Mason again._  
  
Carter: Mason? Where were you?  
  
Mason: Oh! Uh… Looking for Ross, obviously. I didn’t know if he knew about the murder since he was outside and in the forest and everything. Why… Do you ask?  
  
Carter: Because you left in a hurry after you saw Amora’s body. Just curious, that’s all.  
  
Mason: Oh, right! Well, I was just looking for Ross. That’s it, really. Nothing suspicious at all...  
  
 _When you put it like that... That's really suspicious._  
  
Carter: Did he know about the murder?  
  
Mason: He did. Turns out the announcement plays outside as well.  
  
Carter: Who knew. And you wouldn’t have happened to ask about Ross’s alibi, would you?  
  
Mason: … Uh.  
  
Ally: [Where was he, at least?]  
  
Mason: I can answer that! Near the wall. Like, right next to it. I think he’s trying to bypass it, so he seemed a little relieved that we’ll be opening a new area soon.  
  
Carter: That is if we make it out of the Class Trial alive. Which Ross isn’t doing much to help.  
  
Mason: I-I mean… Yeah. He has been a lot of help exploring this island, though…?  
  
Carter: (sighs) That’s true. Thanks for telling us anyways, Mason. Helps me figure out where Ross was, at least.  
  
 _That makes Yvon and Élie’s search a little unneeded, but an alibi is always nice._  
  
Mason: No problem! I’m heading back to the hotel for now. See you at the Class Trial, I guess? (he goes in the opposite direction)  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Mason’s account**  
  
Carter: Hm. Anyways…  
  
 _We reach the library and enter it.  
  
_ _Inside, Nina and Puck are together at a table. Nina’s saying something to Puck._  
  
Nina: Look, get off your ass! Everyone’s probably wondering where we are, because disappearing during an investigation and doing nothing to help totally isn’t suspicious. We're being useless pieces of shit right now.  
  
Puck: I know, but…  
  
Nina: Look, someone DIED for fuck’s sake. And-  
  
Carter: Hi.  
  
 _Nina stops talking and looks our way._  
  
Nina: … Hi.  
  
Carter: I assume you two have been here the whole time?  
  
Nina: Well, obviously, but Puck refuses to leave because of “guilt” or something, when they clearly weren’t even involved in the first place.  
  
Puck: I mean… Someone’s dead, and… I guess that’s hard to believe, that’s all.  
  
 _Puck did firmly believe that no one would kill… I guess seeing this is way too unsettling for them._  
  
Nina: Well it’s the reality of the situation, so can we actually do some investigating before time runs out and we have nothing to contribute during the Class Trials?  
  
Puck: I mean… (glances at Carter) I guess.  
  
Nina: FINALLY! Only took me what, a fucking hour to convince you?  
  
Ally: [It’s better than nothing?]  
  
Nina: (rolls eyes) I guess. Or something.  
  
Puck: First, Carter…  
  
Carter: Yeah?  
  
Puck: I’m… Sorry. All of my “no one would kill” talk probably annoyed you, and now that someone has actually killed…  
  
Carter: (sighs) Don’t be sorry, Puck. Really, you have no need to apologize for anything.  
  
Puck: But I only disappointed you, right?  
  
Carter: That’s not the case at all. We’re all hurt by this murder. At least, I’d hope so. You’re not alone right now in how you feel.  
  
Puck: That’s true…  
  
Carter: But we’ve got to work together if we want to make it out. You understand?  
  
Nina: Jesus, that’s what I’ve been trying to say this whole time. Why do they listen to you and not me?  
  
Ally: (playfully) [I wonder.]  
  
Nina: Hey!  
  
Puck: I shouldn’t be holding any of you up any longer… Do you want to come with, Nina?  
  
Nina: Sure, I guess. What about you two? (gestures to Carter and Nina) Where are you heading off to?  
  
Carter: To the park. It’s where Yvon and Élie said Tyson would be. Oh and also, you wouldn’t have happened to see Jackson or Jaclyn anywhere, would you?  
  
Nina: How the hell should I know? No one’s come in here. We’ve been in the library all day, doing nothing. (glares at Puck)  
  
Puck: A-Ah, sorry!  
  
Nina: Whatever, let’s just go. (Nina and Puck leave)  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Nina and Puck  
**  
 _We leave the library as well and continue our way to the park. It’s a fairly short walk, so we get there quickly._  
  
 _Tyson is still there, but he sits cross-legged on the grassy ground, staring off into the ocean._  
  
Carter: Hey, Tyson. How are you?  
  
Tyson: (jerks head up, a little shocked) Huh?  
  
Carter: It's just me and Ally, don’t worry. Have you been here the whole time?   
  
Tyson: … Yeah. I just like the quiet nature out here.  
  
Carter: Quiet? But weren’t Yvon and Élie…?  
  
Tyson: Yeah, they were here. I just blocked them out.  
  
Carter: As well as the Body Discovery Announcement?  
  
Tyson: Uh… That too. I’m not the best at investigating, or stressful situations where death is involved, but I’m pretty good at connecting things together, at least.   
  
 _I think you have to know the evidence first before you can actually connect anything…  
  
At least he helped confirm Yvon and Élie’s alibi… As well as confirm his alibi while we’re at it. That's what I needed to know most importantly.  
  
_ _But even then, it doesn’t matter where they were during the time of the murder, it matters what they were doing before it…_  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Tyson’s confirmation**  
  
Ally: [What now? We’ve finished everything we need to get done.]  
  
Carter: Um… Good question. I think I’ve got all the evidence I need…  
  
Tyson: To pin down a killer?  
  
Carter: Maybe, but I’m not really sure what else could be said on the topic. It’s mainly alibis and the crime scene itself.  
  
Tyson: Hm… That’s good at least. Alibis will be important, given that this motive is probably in play somehow.  
  
Carter: Oh, right… So that makes everyone’s alibis a little more suspicious.  
  
Tyson: Yeah. But you’ve got evidence to help narrow it down, right?  
  
Carter: I suppose we do.  
  
 _After I said that, a different chime rings through the air. What’s this?_  
  
Monokuma: Investigation’s over, folks! It’s time for the long-awaited class trial! Everyone, meet me at the park! Remember, attendance is mandatory, and you don’t want to keep me waiting! See you then!  
  
Carter: Hm. Interesting.  
  
Ally: [Convenient that we’re already here, no?]  
  
Tyson: Yeah, so now we… Wait. I’m already feeling anxious.  
  
Carter: No kidding.  
  
 _We stood around and waited for everyone else to arrive. Since most everyone else was at or near the hotel, they all came around the same time. Puck and Nina were the first, but everyone else followed soon behind.  
  
The two missing were still… Jackson and Jaclyn._  
  
Puck: (quietly, looking away) So… It’s really happening, huh?  
  
Kyou: A class trial? Wow, wonder how that’s gonna work. Where we gonna do it?  
  
Zera: Only one way to find out. Geez, where are Jackson and Jaclyn? Has anyone seen them during this time at all?  
  
Yvon: I haven’t.  
  
Carter: Neither have I…  
  
 _Right on cue, Jackson walks in. Jaclyn is close behind._  
  
Jaclyn: Ooh, class trial time, right? This should be tons of fun!  
  
Zera: Where in the world were you two?!  
  
Jaclyn: The beach! Did no one check?  
  
Carter: Uh… No. We thought you’d be investigating with the rest of us.  
  
Jaclyn: Well that’s boring. I'm more about the games, y'know? So this Class Trial will be right up my alley!   
  
Aria: If we had to contribute, then you should have as well! You mean to tell me you investigated nothing?  
  
Jaclyn: Nope! Makes the game more fun going in blind.  
  
Carter: Ugh, and what about you, Jackson?  
  
Jackson: It’s not my problem. Besides, even if I wanted to investigate, the literal party animal over there wouldn’t stop pestering me.  
  
Carter: Not your problem? It’s everyone’s problem because it’s a matter of life and death. Someone’s DEAD, Jackson.  
  
Jackson: (turns, annoyed and slightly bothered) I know that.  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Hey, hey! Everyone here? Good! Punctual attendance is always appreciated under my watch!  
  
Ross: Doesn’t really give us much incentive to be here then, if it’s just to please you…  
  
Monokuma: Not much incentive? How about I claw your eyes out if I catch ya skipping? How’s that for an “incentive?” (unsheathes claws, pissed)  
  
Ross: I like my eyeballs, so I think I’ll show up on time from here on out.  
  
Monokuma: (puts claws away and appears happy) That’s the spirit! I’m sure I’ve kept you all on your toes for this first class trial!  
  
Jackson: Not really, no.  
  
Mitsuo: I-I’d rather not go through it…  
  
Élie: It’s a no from me, I’m afraid.  
  
Monokuma: Wow. Tough crowd, as usual. (pouts)  
  
Nichole: Aw, guys, you made him sad…  
  
Monokuma: (temper rises again) No matter, because you ungrateful brats are gonna go through this anyways! All aboard!  
  
 _Monokuma lifts its hands up and the ground below us begins to tremble. Behind the bear, a giant metal cage rises from the ground.  
  
_ _Wait… Cage?_  
  
Kyou: Not gonna lie, I didn’t expect us to be arguing it out in a cage. Maybe it'll be like... Wrestling, or something!  
  
Steph: Worse places to be, honestly. This way we can get all close and personal, huh Mitsuo?  
  
Mitsuo: Please stop talking to me like that…  
  
Monokuma: No, you idiots! It’s an elevator, that’ll take you down to the Class Trial grounds!  
  
Nina: An elevator that looks suspiciously like a cage for animals.  
  
Monokuma: Well. Yes. But there’s no relationship! Just get in the elevator!  
  
Ross: We don’t have much of a choice in this matter, do we?  
  
Mason: Not if we value our eyeballs, I suppose… Besides, what’s there to fear?  
  
Steph: Shall I go through the list again?   
  
Nina: Brutal death. Exposure as the killer. Exposing the killer. Being wrong. More brutal death. The list goes on.  
  
Mason: Er… Right. Thanks.  
  
 _We all file in into the elevator. Once we’re all in, the elevator begins to descend. It’s going at a relatively slow rate, so it gives me plenty of time to think about the case and get stuck in my head.  
  
Amora…  
  
If only I saved you, none of this would be happening right now.   
  
I’m sorry for being so powerless. So powerless that it cost you your life.  
  
_ _Would it have been better if it were-?_  
  
Puck: Carter?  
  
Carter: (blinks) Whuh…?  
  
Puck: You alright? You're shaking.  
  
Carter: I… No, I’m not, honestly.  
  
Puck: That’s understandable… But we’ll get through this, okay? We can't help that someone's died. You helped me realize that.  
  
Carter: Yeah…  
  
Puck: (squeezes Carter’s hand) I know you’re nervous, but we all are. And you know the most on this, so we’ll be looking at you, okay?  
  
 _Real encouraging.  
  
But…  
  
They have a point.  
  
If anyone’s going to solve this murder, it’s going to be me.  
  
I’m suddenly surged with a sense of both anger and determination.  
  
I’m going to find this killer, and they’re going to pay for what they did to Amora.  
  
It’s up to me to not only save my own skin, but to avenge the dead as well.  
  
Amora…  
  
_ _This one’s for you._  
  
 _The elevator finally reaches a stop. When the doors open, we’re greeted to a large room with a circular figure in the middle of the room. On the other side of the room, Monokuma sits on a lavish throne, swirling a wine glass._  
  
Tyson: Uh… Not exactly the most humble, are you?  
  
Monokuma: Why should I be? I'm rich, baby!   
  
Jaclyn: Wow! This looks soooo fun!  
  
Monokuma: Thank you! Good to know your generation isn’t totally lost.  
  
Mason: (steps forward) So what’s with the podiums then?  
  
Monokuma: They’re your placements for the trial! Each one has each of your names on it, so go ahead and find your place!  
  
Mason: (steps back) … Ah.  
  
 _Begrudgingly, I find my spot. I stand next to Puck and…_  
  
Carter: What the hell?  
  
 _It’s a stand with a framed portrait on it. It looks like… A memorial photo of someone. One you'd see at a funeral.  
  
_ _It’s Amora’s portrait, with a red X crossing out her face._  
  
Carter: (grits teeth) Monokuma… What kind of sick joke is this?  
  
Monokuma: Joke? Like I said, attendance is mandatory, even if you’re dead! So I’ve whipped up a neat lil’ portrait for your fallen classmate. After all, she’s gotta see her own trial, huh?  
  
Nichole: (sniffles) Poor Amora…  
  
Kyou: It feels more like you’re mocking her and the rest of us, if anything…  
  
Monokuma: You’re entitled to your own opinion, even if it’s wrong. We’ve gotta respect the dead, and there’s no better way to avenge them if they get to witness it for themselves, eh?  
  
Monokuma: Anyways, enough pre-trial chit chat! Let’s get to the moment you’ve all been waiting for!  
  
Monokuma: The Class Trial!  
  
 _Here we go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	8. Chapter 1 Class Trial (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 1 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #1:** The victim was Amora Rivers, the Ultimate Opera Singer. The time of death was 10:01 AM. The cause of death was crush injury from a ceiling fan, which landed directly in her abdominal area. Because of this, her ribs have broken and pierced into her organs, causing her death quickly. Aside from the death injury, there are no other injuries.
  * **Motive:** The motive was that if an accomplice helped the killer and the killer gets away with their murder, then their accomplice gets to leave the island with the killer. However, if the killer is found out, then the accomplice is not executed.
  * **Body Discovery Announcement:** Carter, Zera, and Aria were the first three to discover Amora's body, triggering the Body Discovery Announcement.
  * **Carter's Account:** Before Amora was killed, she, Ally, and Carter were in her room. Ally and Amora got into an argument, and right after Ally left to Amora's bathroom, the lights in Amora's room exploded, causing the ceiling fan to break off and fall onto Amora, killing her.
  * **Aria and Zera's Account:** Aria and Zera were the last to leave the kitchen, so they saw everyone leave the kitchen. The order was: Mason, Tyson, Mitsuo, Yvon and Élie, Puck and Nina, Jackson, Kyou and Steph, Nichole, and finally, Jaclyn. 
  * **Amora's body:** The ceiling fan fell directly onto her stomach, though there is no external bleeding.
  * **Broken ceiling fan:** The ceiling fan is the murder weapon, as it had fallen directly onto Amora, killing her. A thin strand connects the ceiling fan to the ceiling, so it broke off because of the exploded light bulbs.
  * **Exploded light bulbs:** A bright flash occurred before Amora's death, causing the light bulbs to explode, breaking off the ceiling fan and killing Amora. This was likely caused by a power surge.
  * **Amora's bathroom:** Aside from a copious amount of tissues in the trash can, it remains relatively clean and untampered.
  * **Nichole's Account:** Nichole had left with Steph and Kyou, but they went into the basement while Nichole remained in the lobby. According to Nichole, they hadn't left the basement since breakfast.
  * **Electrical panel:** The electrical panel in the laundry room has clearly been tampered with. There is an imbalance of power between Amora and Mitsuo's rooms because they're grouped together, with most of the electricity going on Amora's end. 
  * **Yvon and** **Élie’s Account:** They were together at the park the entire time, and there, they saw Tyson. They were nowhere near the hotel after breakfast.
  * **Mason's Account:**  Mason went to go ask Ross if he knew about the murder. He did. Ross was found near the wall blocking the class off. However, his and Mason's alibis remain up in the air. 
  * **Nina and Puck:** Nina and Puck spent the majority of the morning at the library and did little investigating because of it. They also didn't see anyone near the library that morning. 
  * **Tyson's confirmation:** Tyson can confirm he saw Yvon and Élie at the park. 



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
OBJECTIVE: **Discover the culprit behind Amora Rivers's murder.  
  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the blackened will be able to leave the island with no consequence. And in this case, their accomplice too! If there is one.  
  
Zera: Before we start, I believe Carter has some crucial information to share.  
  
Carter: Thanks for reminding me.   
  
Zera: No problem.   
  
Ross: Crucial information? Like what?  
  
Carter: (sighs) I was there at the crime scene.   
  
Mitsuo: W-What?! Really? Then you saw who the killer was!  
  
Kyou: Wouldn't he say something about that earlier then?  
  
Carter: Yeah, that's the problem, I didn't. And that makes things complicated.  
  
Ross: Of course...   
  
Jackson: Nothing can be easy, can it?  
  
Mason: (sighs) I guess not when our lives our on the line. How convenient.  
  
Jaclyn: I don't mind! Makes things more fun to figure out. Wouldn't want everything on easy mode, huh?   
  
Tyson: Then, uh, what exactly happened?   
  
Choose Truth Bullet: Carter's Account  
  
Carter: So me, Amora, and Ally were all in Amora's room right before she died. We were talking until... Amora and Ally got into an argument.   
  
Ally: [... Not my proudest moment, I will say.]  
  
Carter: Ally excused herself to Amora's bathroom, and right after she entered, there was a bright flash, the light bulbs exploded, and that caused the ceiling fan to break off and land on Amora, killing her. As you can tell, the killer wasn't in the room when she died, only me.   
  
Nichole: You had to see it with your own eyes?   
  
Élie: C'est terrible! Carter, are you alright?  
  
Carter: Short answer? No.  
  
Nina: If no one but supposedly you was at the crime scene, then how do we know you're telling the truth?   
  
Carter: My account fits the murder scene, no?  
  
Nina: Okay, better question. How do we know YOU'RE not the killer?   
  
 _Some people murmur in agreement. Zera has her eyes on me. Can't say I didn't see this coming..._  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #1**  
  
(Reminder! Bolded phrases mean something that can be refuted, italicized phrases mean something that can be agreed on.)  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Motive  
Body Discovery Announcement  
Amora's Body  
  
Nina: Carter was  **the only one**  in Amora's room.  
  
Kyou: I mean... There's  **no other way**  the killer could've gotten to her, right?   
  
Puck: But... Carter  **would never kill**! I know that for sure!   
  
Aria: Where's your proof? Huuuh?   
  
Mason: Considering Ally would be in the bathroom at the time... She  **can't back up**  Carter's claim.   
  
Nina: He could've  **easily witnessed the murder**  if he had killed Amora!   
  
Steph: Fast case, huh? Can I go now?   
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Body Discovery Announcement to refute "easily witnessed the murder")  
  
Carter:  **No way in hell!**  
  
Carter: That's the thing, Nina. I witnessed the murder, so I can't be the killer in this case.   
  
Nina: Oh, really? Says who?   
  
Carter: Says Monokuma and the rules. The Body Discovery Announcement is triggered when three innocent people discover the body, right?  
  
Aria: Oh! That means those three people where me, Zera, and Carter!   
  
Carter: Exactly. The three of us are in the clear, so I can't be the killer. So-  
  
ZERA: Don't bail out on me!   
  
Zera: Now, here's the thing. YOU'RE in the clear, but I've got a question for Monokuma.  
  
Monokuma: Oh? What is it?   
  
Zera: This case has the potential of having an accomplice. Since they technically didn't kill the victim, do they count as an innocent student?  
  
Monokuma: So glad you asked! The answer is yep! Even without the motive, any accomplice can count as one of the three discoverers of a body.   
  
Zera: And that proves my suspicions.  
  
Carter: About what?  
  
Zera: You're not the killer, alright. You're the accomplice!  
  
Carter: Accomplice? To who?  
  
Zera: Isn't it obvious? Ally! (Ally winces)  
  
Zera: She's the killer, and you're helping her escape so you can too!  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1  
** Carter Wellesley vs Zera Rose  
  
Truth Blades:   
Amora's body  
Amora's bathroom  
Electrical Panel  
  
Zera: You may be telling the truth,  
  
Zera: But that's because Ally is the real killer here!  
  
Zera: She caused Amora's death through the bathroom!  
  
  
Carter: If I were the accomplice,  
  
Carter: Then why would I say I'm not the killer?  
  
Carter: If anything, I'd let you all vote for me so I could escape if that were the case.  
  
  
Zera: Because you don't want the attention on you and Ally, duh.  
  
Zera: But isn't it suspicious how  **Amora died right after**  Ally went to the bathroom?   
  
Zera: It's almost like there was  **something in there**  that could've caused Amora's death.  
  
Zera: It reeks with suspicion, to be fucking honest with you.  
  
(Choose Truth Blade: Amora's bathroom to refute "something in there")  
  
Carter:  **There's a tear in your logic!**  
  
Carter: You were there when we checked Amora's bathroom, right? There was no evidence of any tampering.   
  
Zera: Then why would Ally go in there right before Amora's death?  
  
Ally: [Maybe the tissues could give some sort of hint. ... Just a thought.]  
  
Carter: Ally didn't know about Amora's death because she's not the killer.   
  
Puck: It wouldn't make any sense if some sort of trigger was in Amora's bathroom, because when would Ally have been able to set that up?   
  
Ally: [That's true! It was my first time in her room, and the same could be said with Carter!]  
  
Élie: So in conclusion, Ally is not our killer?  
  
Carter: Yep.   
  
Élie: And neither are you of course, Carter.  
  
Ross: Carter and Ally aren't our killers, they just happened to be at Amora's murder... It sounds too coincidental to be true, but...   
  
Jackson: So that clears, what, four people?  
  
Nina: Yeah, but it gives us no one to suspect! Or any sort of clue on how the hell Amora died either.   
  
Yvon: I think it's best if we don't suspect anyone. We'll get too stuck in our own thoughts and we'll be easily mislead.   
  
Nina: Oh, sure, let's all hold hands and sing "Kumbaya" or some shit while we ignore the fact that our lives are on the line!  
  
Mitsuo: Don't remind me!  
  
Tyson: Then... Should we discuss the murder method then?   
  
Mason: What do you mean by that? It's clear how she died.   
  
Steph: No, dumbass. He means what caused the fucking ceiling fan to fall and splat on Amora, crunching up her ribs and internal organs all nice and gooey.  
  
Carter: (frowns) You can stop that.   
  
Tyson: Outside of... That, yeah, that's what I meant. We know what happened, but why did it happen?   
  
Nichole: That's a good start! I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out soon, everyone!   
  
Jaclyn: Yeah! Let's win this!  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #2:  
  
** Truth Bullets:  
Broken ceiling fan  
Exploded light bulbs  
Electrical Panel  
  
Tyson: We know what happened...  
  
Tyson: But how did it happen?   
  
Yvon: The light bulbs could most likely explode from  **a power surge**... But would cause it?   
  
Jaclyn: Hm... Maybe someone  _messed with the lights_  in Amora's room?   
  
Kyou: Or maybe it was  **just an accident**. Power surges happen all the time for no reason, right?   
  
Jaclyn: Ooh! Or someone wore an invisible cloak and  _cut the ceiling fan_! 4  
  
Ally: [Ah... I don't think that's it.]  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Electrical panel to refute "just an accident")  
  
Carter:  **That's not it!  
  
** Carter: I hardly doubt this was an accident. I'm pretty sure someone tampered in this situation, causing Amora's death on purpose.   
  
Nichole: So that means there is a killer? Aw man...  
  
Kyou: That leads to another question, for the future maybe. What happens if the death is an accident? Like, if for example Amora's death really was an accident.   
  
Nina: We haven't even established that yet.  
  
Monokuma: If it was an accident? Well... A Class Trial would still be held! But if you were to arrive at the conclusion that the supposed murder was indeed an accident, then you would vote for the victim. Since it technically is a blameless crime, who better to push the blame on than the dead?  
  
Tyson: Weren't you just talking about "respecting the dead" earlier as well?  
  
Puck: The victim's body wouldn't be executed, would it...?  
  
Monokuma: Relax, I ain't that cruel. But I could imagine there would be some punishment of some kind...  
  
Ross: I don't like the sound of that. Try not to die from an accident, guys?  
  
Zera: Or just try not to die. Period.   
  
Monokuma: Sheesh, you kids are a curious bunch. Any other questions?  
  
Steph: (raises hand) Uh, yeah, just one. How would you describe the color green?   
  
Monokuma: ... Any OTHER questions?  
  
Steph: Answer my question first, coward.   
  
Nina: Hey! I think we're missing the point here and it's why Know-It-All over here seems to think this death wasn't an accident. Are we just gonna blindly take his word for it?   
  
Élie: Then let's hear what he has to say.   
  
Carter: ... Right. The reason why I don't think this murder was an accident was because there's clear evidence of tampering.   
  
Zera: But you just said the bathroom was untouched!  
  
Carter: That's right, because the bathroom isn't where the tampering was. Or anywhere in Amora's room, as a matter of fact.   
  
Zera: Then where was it?  
  
Carter: In the hotel basement, there's a laundry room as you all know. But there is also an electrical panel in that room.   
  
Jaclyn: Is that what that grey box was for?   
  
Carter: Exactly. It acts as a mini power grid to distribute electricity to this place. However, it obviously can't distribute electricity everywhere all at once. It's grouped into different areas, such as "the library" or "basement" or most importantly... Our rooms.   
  
Aria: So that's how it's connected to Amora!  
  
Carter: At the very basic level, you can turn the electricity on or off somewhere.   
  
Yvon: Should this go unsupervised? Once we get out of here, we need to watch over dangerous equipment like this!   
  
Nina: That is, if we get out.  
  
Jackson: An optimist as usual.  
  
Nina: I prefer the term "realist," actually.  
  
Jackson: It was sarcasm, dumbass.   
  
 _I think back to the plan I had when we were planning the meeting. I had scrapped it, but...  
  
_ Carter: It's too late for that, I guess.   
  
Ally: [The point is is that someone messed with the electrical panel!]  
  
Nichole: So the killer turned off the lights in Amora's room when she died...?   
  
Carter: Not exactly. There's more to it than that.   
  
Ally: [You can also control how much electricity goes where.]  
  
Carter: And since our rooms are grouped... The electricity is linked.   
  
Ally: [So in theory, someone could alter the electricity flow so that more electricity goes in one room than the other room that's connected electrically to them.]  
  
Carter: Not even in theory, that's exactly what happened!   
  
Mason: What do you mean?   
  
Carter: The electricity sent to each room in a pair is supposed to be balanced. So, if a power surge like this were to occur, then it'd affect both rooms.  
  
Steph: Ohhh, I get it. If the electricity is tampered and it's unbalanced, then only one room will face the power surge. And it'll be the one with more electricity directed towards it.   
  
Kyou: To a greater degree as well!   
  
Steph: Hey, that's a pretty smart find! Maybe some of us are smarter than they're letting on, huh.   
  
Aria: And since a power surge is caused by an overflow of electricity, to trigger a power surge in the other room, they'd just have to up the electricity usage in their room?   
  
Jaclyn: Aw, that would make such a cool prank!   
  
Jackson: You call a blackout a prank?  
  
Jaclyn: It's exciting, at least! Exploding light bulbs, loss of power, it's sure to give anyone a real scare!  
  
Carter: It could also fucking kill someone, which is exactly what happened right now. So let's deal with the reality of the situation right now.  
  
Jaclyn: (pouts) Fine, fine.   
  
Yvon: So we've figured out the why then. A tampering in the electrical panel caused the power surge in Amora's room, which was triggered likely in the killer's room.   
  
Mitsuo: If we can identify that room... We can identify the killer, right...?  
  
Mason: We can assume whoever did the tampering and whoever's room was tampered with are the same person, since they would've had to be in their room to trigger the power surge in the first place.   
  
Puck: Carter, Ally, you guys saw the electrical panel. Whose room was connected to Amora's?  
  
Ally: [Well, they're connected by rooms that are across from each other... Which means...]  
  
Aria: The killer's a guy!  
  
Carter: All of our initials were labeled as well to signify our rooms... Amora's was A-R... So the initials connected to hers were...  
  
CHOOSE A PERSON: MITSUO KONDO  
  
Carter: ... M-K. Mitsuo Kondo.   
  
Jaclyn: Huuuh?  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Steph: ...   
  
Mitsuo: (shrieks) W-W-Whaaat?! M-Me?!   
  
Carter: (deadly calm) Your room is across from Amora's, and it's connected to her room as well. That was the tampering as well. More electricity was directed towards Amora's room, and less to your own.   
  
Carter: That means you're our killer, aren't you?  
  
Jackson: Mitsuo? Really? As if he has the balls to kill anyone.   
  
Mitsuo: T-That's right! I'd never kill, I swear!  
  
Carter: Then why does the evidence point to you? Who else could have tampered the electrical panel than you?  
  
KYOU: This is gonna shock you!  
  
Kyou: Wait! Hold on. We can't accuse Mitsuo completely! Not all of the evidence points to him.   
  
Carter: What do you mean?  
  
Kyou: Mitsuo had to tamper it if he's the killer, right? But that's in the basement! Mitsuo was never in the basement until after Amora died!   
  
 **REBUTALL SHOWDOWN #2**  
Carter Wellesley vs Kyou Kurai  
  
Truth Blades:  
Aria and Zera's Account  
Amora's bathroom  
Nichole's Account  
  
Kyou: Steph and I were in the basement all morning.   
  
Kyou: If Mitsuo were in the basement to tamper with the electrical panel,  
  
Kyou: Then wouldn't we have seen him?  
  
  
Carter: Going by your logic, that means you or Steph is the killer.  
  
Carter: No one else was in the basement but you two this morning.  
  
Carter: So that means the killer would be one of you!   
  
Carter: Is that what you're trying to tell me?  
  
  
Kyou: N-No! That's not it at all!   
  
Kyou: Who says the tamperer and the killer are **the same person** , anyways...?   
  
Kyou: Not that Steph or I had **anything to do with it**!   
  
Kyou: What I'm trying to say is,  
  
Kyou: There's  **no time**  Mitsuo would've been able to tamper with the electrical panel!  
  
(Use Truth Blade: Aria and Zera's Account to refute "no time")  
  
Carter:  **That's where you're wrong!  
  
** Carter: Didn't Mitsuo leave the kitchen before you and Steph did?   
  
Kyou: Huh...?  
  
Carter: At least, that's what Aria and Zera told me. And they better not be lying.  
  
Aria: How could you think that?! Of course we're not!   
  
Kyou: I mean, he did... But...  
  
Zera: He left alone too, I should mention.  
  
Mitsuo: That doesn't mean anything! I just didn't want to be around Steph!   
  
 _Steph doesn't respond to that...? Oh well, there's more important things to care about._  
  
Carter: Wouldn't that give Mitsuo time to go to the basement and tamper with the electrical panel before you two left to the basement?  
  
Kyou: But then we would have seen him somehow going to the basement!  
  
Aria: Not if he was quick, y'know! You guys didn't leave immediately after him.   
  
Mitsuo: B-By that logic, Mason and Tyson should be suspicious! They're the ones who left first! On their own, as well!  
  
Tyson: Hey, don't bring me into this.   
  
Mason: Don't shift the blame on us!  
  
Carter: But you left relatively early as well. As soon as you saw Amora leaving to her room, you knew that was your chance to strike.   
  
Nina: I'd say Mitsuo left early, but not too early, to detract suspicion from himself. So he wouldn't seem to eager to leave, you know? But he still left alone and early, which is suspicioius enough when he's on our shitlist.  
  
Mitsuo: I'm right here, you know...  
  
Carter: That's the thing! Mitsuo, everything you've done is to make yourself less suspicious. You came to Amora's room right after the Body Discovery Announcement went off, despite you in reality being nearby in your room. If you'd rushed out, you wouldn't have counted as one of the discoverers of the body because you're the blackened. But you wanted to be visible during the investigation, unlike a killer who would hide and not contribute!  
  
Nina: See, Puck? That's why I wanted you to get off your ass!  
  
Puck: Now's not really the time to yell at me again...   
  
Nichole: Hey guys... Maybe we're too-  
  
Carter: You fled the scene immediately after Monokuma gave us the Monokuma files too.   
  
Mitsuo: You could apply the same with Mason though!   
  
Mason: Again, I'm not the killer!  
  
Carter: Mason's room wasn't tampered with. Sure, Mason came right after the announcement and left soon after, but he had a purpose to leave. Isn't that right, Ross?  
  
Ross: Uh, yeah. Mason talked to me about the murder.   
  
Carter: That confirms it. What reason did you have to flee the scene?  
  
Mitsuo: To... Tell Steph and Kyou about the murder?   
  
Carter: They already knew! You probably didn't even know that was where the two were, but you went down to the basement to check on the electrical panel, right? But you couldn't because Steph and Kyou were there!  
  
Kyou: Wait, seriously?!  
  
Mitsuo: I... I...  
  
Carter: (progressively getting angrier and angrier) Everything... Your actions today, your reactions, your choices, everything you've done was to deter suspicion from yourself! Even this pathetic, sniveling behavior you have right now, it's just a ruse, isn't it? To make us think that someone as weak as you would never kill anyone because you'd be too scared to! To make us feel sorry for you so we wouldn't suspect you!   
  
Mitsuo: T-That's not it... I just don't want to die...! Why are you treating me like this...? (sniffles)  
  
Carter: Because you're the killer! You... You, Mitsuo Kondo, the Ultimate Playwright, killed Amora Rivers! That's the truth, isn't it?  
  
Mitsuo: N... No...  
  
Carter: Then defend yourself. And if you can't, just save yourself the spit and admit you're the killer.  
  
Mitsuo: ... (he falls silent. Everyone waits on him to respond.)  
  
Yvon: Mitsuo... This isn't true, is it?! Say something!  
  
Mitsuo: ... (looks down, hiding his face)   
  
Ally: (looks at Mitsuo, concerned) [Maybe... We were too harsh on him...?]  
  
Puck: Maybe...   
  
Carter: ... (practically shaking from emotion)   
  
Mitsuo: ... Harsh?   
  
 _Mitsuo finally speaks up. But now... He sounds different. His tone is different, he doesn't sound scared anymore. Or upbeat, for that matter. He doesn't sound...  
  
Fake. _  
  
Mitsuo: (looks up, grinning) Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine.   
  
Nichole: Mitsuo...?  
  
 _He sounds malicious now.  
  
I've seen this coming.  
  
_Carter: (narrows eyes) You...  _You're_  Mitsuo, aren't you?   
  
Aria: Wait, whaaaat?! It was all an act?!   
  
Mason: Wait, so that means-  
  
Mitsuo: (slow claps, clearly relishing the moment) Mhm. Congrats, you found me out. Can't believe it took you THIS long to discover the truth.  
  
Élie: It doesn't matter who you are, does it? What matters is that you're the killer!   
  
Mitsuo: Hm? Oh, right. Almost forgot someone was dead.   
  
Carter: How the hell could you forget? You're the killer, you should know that you've killed someone!  
  
Mitsuo: I'm sorry, what was that? Repeat it please, I seem to be a little hard of hearing.   
  
Carter: You. Killed. Someone. Stop denying that!  
  
Mitsuo: What? Me? Kill? I would never! I can't believe you'd think so lowly of me. I'm hurt, truly.   
  
Jackson: I think I liked you better as a crybaby.  
  
Mitsuo: Seems to be a recurring trend in my life. It's always "Oh, you're so mean, Mitsuo!" and "You killed her, Mitsuo!" It gets tedious after a while.  
  
Carter: So you admit it? You killed Amora?  
  
Mitsuo: Are you STILL torn up about that? Geez, obsessed much.  
  
Carter: It's why we're here in the first place. Just- Stop running in circles and admit you're the killer! All of the evidence points to you, and there's nowhere else for you to run!   
  
Mitsuo: Bold of you to assume I'm the killer.   
  
Carter: You- Stop doing that! Stop denying it! We know the truth already, just stop!   
  
Mitsuo: Well, you see, Carter, that's where you've fallen, I'm afraid. You believe I'm the killer, when in reality, I'm... Well, not.   
  
Aria: Hey! If it's not you, who the hell is then?!   
  
Tyson: I don't think he'd tell us...  
  
Ross: That's implying Mitsuo isn't the killer in the first place.  
  
Mitsuo: (yawns dramatically) Hmm. I could let you figure it out for yourselves, but I'll... What was that you said, Carter? "Save your spit?"   
  
Carter: Get to the point.  
  
Mitsuo: Mhm. I'll "save your spit" and tell you who the killer is. So we can all quickly vote and then continue on with our merry little lives. And be warned! The answer may shock you, but I swear it's not clickbait. All facts, I swear.   
  
Carter: Get. To. The. Point.  
  
Mitsuo: O. Kay. The real blackened who killed your precious, darling Amora is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	9. Chapter 1 Class Trial (Part 2)

Mitsuo: And the real killer is...   
  
 _He pauses and grins._

_He's holding it out on purpose._  
  
 _What's even the point in-_  
  
Mitsuo: Nichole.   
  
 _All of the anger and emotion drains out of me. I suddenly feel empty._  
  
 _What..._  
  
 _Nichole...?_  
  
 _The rest of the class has fallen silent. Mitsuo stands there in smugness. No one knows what to say._  
  
 _A clattering sound breaks the silence._  
  
 _Steph had dropped his cane._  
  
Steph: You... You've got to be fucking kidding me, right?   
  
Kyou: Steph-  
  
Steph: You mean to tell me that you've been fucking with us in our collective asshole raw with your giant black horse dildo without any god damn lube this entire time only to shove in the most massive fucking "FUCK YOU" butt plug in the world?!   
  
 _Ally picks up Steph's cane off the ground and gives it to him._  
  
Steph: Thanks.  
  
Mitsuo: Oh, Steph. (sighs dramatically) You were always the most obnoxious. Would you ever shut up for a moment?  
  
Steph: I'll take that as a compliment, you trick ass bitch. Go to hell.  
  
Mitsuo: (shrugs) Already on my way.  
  
Carter: Mitsuo... How the hell is Nichole the killer?! She had nothing to do with this!   
  
 _I glance over at Nichole. She's visibly confused too, but says nothing. There's no way she's the killer!_  
  
Mitsuo: Nothing to do with it? Please, she had everything to do with this.   
  
Carter: You... You're the one who messed with the electrical panel!   
  
Mitsuo: Really? Can you prove I was the one who did that?  
  
Carter: It was YOUR room! It had to be you!   
  
Mitsuo: Hm... I wouldn't be so sure about that. Here, let me spell it out for you.  
  
Tyson: I'm so confused right now.  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #3**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Aria and Zera's Account  
Nichole's Account  
Mason's Account  
  
Puck: Weren't you the one  **who tampered with the electrical box**?   
  
Mitsuo: Perhaps, but I definitely wasn't the one  **who set off the trigger**.   
  
Yvon: But... Wasn't it  **in your room**? Whatever it was?  
  
Mitsuo: Another perhaps. But who would be gullible enough to be invited  **into my room** without a question? Nichole.  
  
Nichole: What...?  
  
Aria: Hey! No way is Nichole the killer!   
  
(use Truth Bullet: Nichole's Account to refute "into my room")  
  
Carter:  **It's all wrong!**  
  
Carter: Now I know for sure you're lying about this. Nichole wasn't even in your room!   
  
Mitsuo: She wasn't? Must've mistaken her for someone else. Do elaborate.   
  
Carter: She left with Steph and Kyou, not you. And you left before them to set up the trap in the first place, how was Nichole supposed to know about that?  
  
Mitsuo: Good question.  
  
Carter: Not only that, she wasn't near the rooms, she was in the lobby during the investigation!  
  
Mitsuo: Ah! That last part. "During the investigation." What about before then? You know, during the murder?  
  
Carter: ...   
  
Mitsuo: Well?  
  
Carter: She... Didn't say anything about that... Nichole? (turns to her)  
  
Nichole: I...   
  
Mitsuo: She was, don't worry. Obviously if she said she was in my room she would've been majorly suspicious. So she lied to you! Or rather, didn't tell the whole truth. By now, she knows what she's done.   
  
Nichole: N-No... I would never hurt anybody!  
  
Zera: I believe Nichole more than a clear liar like you.   
  
Mitsuo: There's no convincing you sheep, is there? Guess I'll have to pound it into your heads.   
  
Aria: I'm ready to end this and vote for you already!  
  
Monokuma: Hm? End this?  
  
Jaclyn: No, wait! Not yet! It's getting really fun now!   
  
Mitsuo: I didn't kill Amora, Nichole did. I just happened to be in the same room Nichole was when she did it.  
  
Nichole: I didn't do anything there though!   
  
Nina: What, so you admit you were in Mitsuo's room?   
  
Nichole: -!   
  
Nichole: I-I... Yeah, I was... But I didn't do anything out of the ordinary... I didn't kill anybody!   
  
Carter: There's no way...!  
  
Ally: [What was the trigger?]  
  
Carter: What?  
  
Ally: [What was the trigger that caused Amora to die?]  
  
Élie: It had to be something related to electricity, I believe.   
  
Carter: It was...  
  
Mitsuo: Don't sweat it, Carter. I'm a big boy, I can explain the crime I set up.  
  
Carter: You-  
  
Mitsuo: Really, don't.  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**  
 **Question:** What was the trigger that caused the power surge and Amora's death?  
Answer:  
L I G H T S  
  
Mitsuo: The lights in my room. They provided just enough power to create a power surge. Of course I had some extra stimulation, but... The lights were the tipping point. And what did I ask you to do, Nichole?  
  
Nichole: ...  
  
Mitsuo: (reverts back to his cheery self) Oh, hi Nichole! Thank you so much for stopping by. Could you turn off the lights for me? It's kind of dark in here...  
  
Nina: What, so she did-!  
  
Carter: NO! YOU'RE LYING! There's no way in hell Nichole is the killer! You are!   
  
Mitsuo: Still in denial, I see...  
  
Zera: What reason do we have to believe you?  
  
Aria: Yeah! You've been lying to us all this time, who's to say you aren't right now?  
  
Jaclyn: (puffs cheeks) But Mitsuo being the killer is such a boring answer! Let's kill some cute girls!  
  
Nichole: N-No thank you!  
  
Yvon: But... It was Mitsuo's room that was tampered with, right?   
  
Ross: But that doesn't necessarily mean Mitsuo triggered it, does it? It could've been anyone...  
  
Jackson: Like Nichole.  
  
Élie: But why Nichole, of all people? Mitsuo could easily blame it on anyone!   
  
Mason: But Mitsuo does have a point... Nichole wouldn't be suspicious of being invited.  
  
Nina: And if Mitsuo really was there... God, Nichole really killed Amora, didn't she?  
  
Tyson: She wouldn't have known, that's why she's not sure of it herself.  
  
Puck: If she didn't know about it... Then Mitsuo tricked her!   
  
Carter: Puck...   
  
Puck: ... (looks away)  
  
 _I thought... Well, it's stupid to expect everyone to be on my side. Even Puck._  
  
Ally: [But Nichole left with Steph and Kyou, not Mitsuo. Not even by herself!]  
  
Kyou: Yeah! And she didn't even go to the hotel rooms!   
  
Steph: Fucking hell, this whole thing has been bullshit.   
  
MONOKUMA: Hey! What's this?  
  
Monokuma: Could it be... The class is undecided?!   
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
Monokuma: You can't decide on one answer, so you're split in the middle with two! You know what that means?  
  
Jackson: No.   
  
Monokuma: SCRUM DEBATE TIME!  
  
Ross: What time?  
  
Jaclyn: Sounds fun!  
  
Monokuma: When you kids are undecided, I split ya evenly to battle it out! Until you can all agree on one side, no one wins! No compromise either! Aren't you glad this isn't how actual arguments work?  
  
Tyson: Totally...  
  
Nina: Wait, hold on, there's 17 of us! That's not even!  
  
Monokuma: Hm, right. Guess we'll exclude the suspected one, then.   
  
Kyou: Is that Mitsuo or Nichole...?  
  
Monokuma: The redhead, obviously! Wouldn't be fair, huh?   
  
Aria: But it's not fair for Mitsuo either!  
  
Monokuma: Eh, at least he'll argue. Now then! I'll just...   
  
 _Monokuma pulls out a key and sticks it into a platform, turning it. All of a sudden, our podiums are lifted into the air and shifted until we're in two lines. I'm directly facing Mitsuo and his smug grin.  
  
_ Monokuma: Ready? Time to start the Scrum Debate!   
  
 **SCRUM DEBATE  
Question: **WHO IS THE KILLER?  
  
 **Mitsuo:** Carter Wellesley, Zera Rose, Aria Voclain, Yvon Bruckhard, Élie Xavier, Ally DuPont, Kyou Kurai, Steph Flores  
 **Nichole:** Mitsuo Kondo, Jaclyn Sherman, Ross Marciano, Jackson Vance, Mason Navarice, Nina Sigune, Tyson Proudstar, Puck Ganka  
Abstaining: Nichole Richmond  
  
Kyou: Nichole didn't  **leave**  to the hotel rooms, she left with us!   
  
Puck: But she didn't  **leave**  to the basement either, did she?  
  
  
Ally: [But she said she was in the  **lobby**!]  
  
Mason: Was she in the  **lobby**  for the entire morning?  
  
  
Yvon: The  **trigger**  was in Mitsuo's roombecause that was the one that was altered!  
  
Ross: But that doesn't mean Mitsuo was the one to activate the  **trigger**.  
  
  
Zera: By that logic, then any  **one**  of us could've activated it!   
  
Jackson: The only  **one**  gullible enough to be invited into someone's room during a Killing Game is Nichole!   
  
  
Élie: But how can we prove she was in Mitsuo's  **room**?   
  
Nina: She literally admitted to being in his  **room**  a while ago! Weren't you listening?   
  
  
Aria: Why should we even believe  **Mitsuo**  in the first place? He's been lying to us all this time!  
  
Tyson:  **Mitsuo**  had to have been in his room, so he saw the real crime happen for himself.  
  
  
Steph: Then we circle back to Mitsuo being the  **killer**  all over again. He was in his own room, where the trigger was, after all.  
  
Jaclyn: But that's too easy of an answer! It'd be such a cliche  **killer** trope, honestly.  
  
  
Carter: There's no way in hell that  **Nichole** is the killer!  
  
Mitsuo: I invited  **Nichole**  into my room and asked her to unknowingly trigger Amora's death. Deny it all you want, but it's the truth.   
  
  
Mitsuo, Jaclyn, Ross, Jackson, Mason, Nina, Tyson, and Puck:  **This is our answer!**    
  
 _The podiums lower, and I'm staring wide-eyed at the ground.  
  
I'm wrong...? How could that be...? Nichole... Can't... _  
  
Carter: No... No... It can't be...  
  
Nichole: Carter...  
  
 _She looks so upset. I can't let her die! Not after Amora..._  
  
Carter: Nichole, I know you're not the killer! Mitsuo's just trying to shift the blame on you to make it seem like you're the killer! But I know you're not! He could've claimed it to be anyone, and I'm sorry you have to go through this!  
  
Jackson: But he claimed it was Nichole, the most likely person to accept an invitation into Mitsuo's room.   
  
Carter: B-But... Mitsuo was way nicer back then! Anyone would've accepted an invitation then!  
  
Mason: But the motive.  
  
Steph: You kidding me? I wouldn't touch Mitsuo's nasty ass, especially with that motive.   
  
Ally: [Despite you grabbing him many times...]  
  
Steph: One, in a chokehold. Y'know, to kill. And two, I said "full homo" so it's all good. Three, god I really wish I had him in a chokehold right this fucking second.   
  
Mason: We've been over this. Nichole is the most likely candidate.   
  
Carter: But what about the electrical panel?! Did Nichole do that?   
  
Mitsuo: Don't you remember the motive? I was the accomplice, you imbecile.   
  
Carter: You set up this murder! You're the killer!   
  
Mitsuo: The accomplice can do anything they want except kill the victim. And I had Nichole do that.   
  
Carter: Why should I believe you? Nichole didn't do anything wrong!  
  
Mitsuo: You're just running in circles now, honestly. Can we just settle this? It was Nichole, okay? Nichole. There, I said it twice so you'd believe me.  
  
Carter: NO! I will never believe you! I know what you're trying to do, Mitsuo! You've been doing this all along! You're shifting the blame off yourself to make us not vote for you when you're the killer! It's not working this time! You are NOT taking Nichole down with you, I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER EITHER! I won't let you touch anyone else in this room!   
  
Mitsuo: Aw, how... (rolls eyes) Pathetic. I feel like vomiting after hearing your blind justice spiel.  
  
Carter: I'm not done! You can't convince me Nichole is the killer!   
  
Mitsuo: Yes, yes, you're in denial.   
  
Puck: Carter, please...  
  
Carter: If Nichole was in your room, then why didn't she hear anything? Your room was right across from Amora's. She didn't do anything after Amora was killed, and I know you heard me. My crying and screaming after she died... You can't tell me Nichole heard none of that!  
  
Mitsuo: Oh, but the thing is. She didn't.   
  
Carter: Because she wasn't in your room! She's not the killer! There's no way she was in your room and didn't hear me! I was so powerless when Amora died... But not this time! I'll protect Nichole, I swear!   
  
Nichole: Carter, please-  
  
Mitsuo: (sighs) Grasping at straws now, are we? Fine then, let's just get this over with and end your sad, miserable state.  
  
 **PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION  
** Carter: Nichole can't be the killer! If she was in your room, right across from Amora's, then why didn't she hear me yelling and crying for help?  
  
Answer:  
SOUND-PROOF BED-ROOMS  
  
Mitsuo:  **This is your answer.  
  
** Mitsuo: You've seriously forgotten, haven't you?  
  
Carter: Forgotten... What?  
  
Mitsuo: That our rooms are soundproof, duh. No matter how loud you scream, no one's gonna hear if they're in the comforts of their room. Or in this case, my room.   
  
Ally: [So... If Nichole were in Mitsuo's room, right after she unknowingly killed Amora... She wouldn't have heard Carter.]  
  
Zera: Aria and I heard because we were in the kitchen.  
  
Carter: N... No... That can't be it...   
  
Carter: How... When did you invite Nichole in the first place...? You altered the electrical panel this morning... You couldn't have invited her without running into Steph and Kyou!  
  
Mitsuo: God, I really have to spell it out for you, don't I? Quite literally.   
  
Carter: You're not fooling me on anything! I'm still convinced you're the killer!  
  
Mitsuo: Would you shut up a second? Clearly I know more about this murder than you do. After all, I planned it. I'll just have to go over every detail to actually convince you.   
  
 **CLOSING ARGUMENT!  
  
** Mitsuo: My goal of this murder was to kill someone without getting my hands dirty.   
  
Mitsuo: True, I set up everything, but I wasn't the one ultimately triggered the final push.   
  
Mitsuo: I knew about the electrical panels, and the fact that our rooms were grouped in pairs made the murder all that much easier to plan. I was paired with Amora, so naturally, she became my target.   
  
Mitsuo: As soon as I saw Amora leave to her room, that was my chance. My original plan was to launch the plan after nighttime, but this would do just fine. I quickly left to the basement afterwards.  
  
Mitsuo: All I had to do was manipulate the electrical output, and... Voila. The trap was set.   
  
Mitsuo: As soon as I saw Steph, Kyou, and Nichole, I acquired my second target. Nichole. She was kind, naive, and gullible. Perfect.   
  
Mitsuo: I hid outside of the hotel, so they wouldn't hear me, and after Steph and Kyou parted ways with Nichole, I re-entered the hotel and invited her to my room. As expected, she happily accepted my invitation.   
  
Mitsuo: As soon as we entered my room, I asked her to turn on the lights. I wasn't sure what would happen from there, in all honesty. If it caused the power surge, then my plan succeeded. But if it didn't, no harm done. And life would continue on. It was a win-win scenario for me.  
  
Mitsuo: But Nichole did as I asked, and turned on the lights. And my plan succeeded. As Carter described it, "there was a bright flash, the lightbulbs exploded, and the ceiling fan landed on Amora." It had gone far better than I had expected.  
  
Mitsuo: My intent was never to blame it on Carter or Ally, they just happened to be there. How convenient, wouldn't you agree?  
  
Mitsuo: In the end, my plan to kill Amora succeeded. But it didn't matter whose plan it was... Just who killed Amora.  
  
Mitsuo: And that would be  **Nichole Richmond, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator.  
  
** (glass shattering sound?)  
  
Mitsuo: Give it up, Carter. There's nowhere to go now. Just accept it.  
  
Carter: No... No... I... Won't...  
  
Nichole: Carter, please.  
  
Carter: Nichole...! I-I... I said-  
  
Nichole: It's okay, you don't have to protect me, y'know? I can do it myself, silly.   
  
 _She gives me a smile.  
  
How can she smile at a time like this...? She could die!  
  
_Carter: But-  
  
Nichole: Everything Mitsuo said was true. He invited me to his room and I turned on the lights in his room. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but... I guess I really did kill Amora, didn't I? (hits self in the head and sticks tongue out) Geez, I can be so stupid sometimes!  
  
Yvon: Stupid?! That's quite the understatement...  
  
Steph: You didn't know, Nichole. Some asshole just tricked you.  
  
Mitsuo: I wonder who that was.  
  
Kyou: But if Nichole's our killer, then... We have to vote for her?   
  
Nichole: Yep! I'm fine with that.   
  
Carter: I'm not going to vote for you, Nichole!   
  
Tyson: C'mon, Carter...  
  
Nichole: Everything's gonna be okay, Carter! But this isn't the time to talk about that... Is it time to vote?  
  
Monokuma: Voting? Already? Oh, sweet!   
  
Ally: [And how do we do that?]  
  
Nina: Lemme guess, close our eyes and raise our hands?  
  
Monokuma: Hm. That would be a cheaper way, but nah! On your podium you'll see a screen.   
  
 _The black screen lights up with each of our faces. Amora's face is grayed out._  
  
Monokuma: Just tap on the face you think the killer is! And don't forget to click "Confirm" either, because if you don't vote, you get punished too, even if everyone else votes right! So get off your asses and vote!   
  
 _Everyone else presses on their screen. I take a while to stare at it.  
  
I should vote for Nichole... Shouldn't I?   
  
Her smiling portrait stares at me. Amora's does as well.  
  
_ _My finger hovers over Nichole's face, ready to vote for her._ _  
  
Amora... I said I'd avenge your killer... But I never imagined it'd turn out like this.  
  
I...  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
At a last minute decision, I vote for Mitsuo instead, clinging onto that hope that Mitsuo really was the killer somehow.   
  
I wish I could better protect you somehow.   
  
_ **CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**  
  
Monokuma: Congrats on your first time! It's always a bit rough, isn't it.  
  
Jaclyn: Did we win?  
  
Monokuma: Hm, let's see... Even though it wasn't a unanimous vote, that's okay! We're not looking for that, just a majority vote. And the majority consensus is... Correct! The blackened responsible for killing Amora Rivers is Nichole Richmond, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator!   
  
Jackson: It wasn't unanimous...?  
  
 _Everyone looks at me._  
  
Carter: ... Um.   
  
Monokuma: Hey, who cares! You got the blackened right, either way!  
  
Carter: So it really was Nichole, huh...  
  
Mitsuo: Finally! You listen to the bear, and not one of your fellow classmates? I'm hurt.   
  
Nina: Hold on a fucking second. There's one thing I don't get. You planned for someone else to kill because of the motive, right? Then why didn't you just accept the blame and make us believe you were the killer? Now you're not leaving the island, and Nichole's getting killed. You lose in this situation.  
  
Mitsuo: Oh, right. The motive. That was a thing.   
  
Nina: Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me.   
  
Mitsuo: You really think I would've taken advantage of this motive? You think I cared enough about any of you to want to wish you a happy escape out of here?   
  
Carter: Shut up. Just- Shut up!  
  
Mitsuo: I don't even  _care_  about getting out, even! If that means not being able to see your pathetic faces writhe with suffering a little longer, then I'm not interested.   
  
Nichole: You really didn't care about escaping, did you?   
  
Ross: We thought you didn't want to get your hands dirty because you wanted to be an accomplice, which was safer... But you didn't care about anything at all?  
  
Mitsuo: You're all more naive than I realized. I just wanted to start this killing game already, and I'm already playing it swimmingly. That's all this is, after all- a game. And you all proved to be excellent pawns.  
  
Jaclyn: It's all just a game to you? And we're the pawns?! How awful!  
  
Nina: (side-eyes Jaclyn) No kidding.  
  
Mitsuo: So you say I've lost. Nichole's going to die and I'm stuck here. But I didn't care about leaving nor did I care about saving Nichole either. You all can rot for all I care. In the end, my plan succeeded, and I win.   
  
Steph: You think you're clever, don't you?   
  
Mitsuo: Quite, actually.   
  
 _Steph looks ready to beat down, Mitsuo, but Nichole says something that stops any of us from acting._  
  
Nichole: (quiet now) ... Hey, Monokuma.  
  
Monokuma: Eh? What is it?  
  
Nichole: I'm gonna die now, huh?  
  
Tyson: Oh... Right.    
  
Aria: Wait, there has to be a mistake! Nichole didn't even know she was the killer until the end!  
  
Monokuma: A killer's a killer! Them's the breaks. But to answer your question, Smiley, yes, your execution is coming right up!   
  
Ally: [But couldn't you make an exception for her? Mitsuo should be executed instead.]  
  
Monokuma: But Mitsuo didn't kill anyone, did he?   
  
Carter: He's the true culprit behind Amora's death!  
  
Ally: [Carter, please.]  
  
Monokuma: Besides, it's too late now! I've prepared a very special punishment for Nichole Richmond, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator!   
  
Nichole: Everyone... I'm sorry for falling into Mitsuo's trap...  
  
Élie: You have nothing to apologize for! You didn't know!  
  
Yvon: Mitsuo is to blame here!  
  
Nichole: Just... Before I go, please, let me say this. Don't make the stupid mistake I did and kill anyone else! No one else deserves to die- not so horribly, not at all!  
  
Zera: Even Mitsuo?  
  
Nichole: Even him. Though that doesn't mean you should believe anything he has to say from this point on. (laughs a little)  
  
Carter: Nichole... I'm sorry... I said I'd protect you... That I'd avenge Amora's killer... But I thought-  
  
Nichole: Hey, Carter. Don't worry! Everything will be fine, I promise.   
  
Carter: But-  
  
Nichole: Promise me you'll be okay?   
  
Carter: ... (tearing up) I'm not good at keeping promises.  
  
Nichole: Just do it, silly!  
  
Carter: ... Fine. I promise.   
  
Nichole: Pinky promise?  
  
Carter: (wiping at tears) Nichole, please...!  
  
Nichole: Oh no, I've made you cry! I'm so sorry! You don't need to shed tears for me. Some friend I am.  
  
Carter: But... You're going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it! Again!   
  
Nichole: There is something you can do, then!   
  
Carter: What...?  
  
Nichole: You can protect everyone else here! Keep smiling, and make sure no one else dies, okay? Do it for me! And besides, I'm sure everyone needs your help way more than I do right now.   
  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got!  
  
Carter: (desperate) No, no! Wait! Not yet!   
  
Nichole: And don't forget, Carter...  
  
Monokuma: IIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
Nichole: (she gives one last smile) Live.   
  


**GAME OVER**   
**NICHOLE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**   
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**READ FOR FILTH**  
 **ULTIMATE CHILDREN'S BOOK ILLUSTRATOR NICHOLE RICHMOND'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

Nichole is pulled up into the air by a chain wrapped around her neck. Carter reaches out to her, but it's too late. She's dropped into the execution grounds. The ground feels... Softer. And also at a slope. The chain is released from her so shakily, she attempts to get up. 

But the ground below her falls out, and she falls to her knees again. But... It's the same surface? 

  
So she tries to get up. Over and over again, but the ground keeps slipping under her, and she keeps losing her balance and falling over. 

It seems like an endless cycle.

Until the ground feels. Different. A lot harder than before. But... The ground isn't moving anymore. So she stands up, and regains her balance.

Then she realizes. 

She's on a book. 

And she's at the end of it now. 

...

__The book's going to close. It's going to crush Nichole once it does.__

__I scream out for her, trying to tell her what's going to happen.__

__If only I could...!__

__... Run towards her and reach out for her.__

__Which I am.__

__I'm running towards her.__

__I yell out her name, and she looks right at me.__

__I'm getting closer and closer...__

__Until I'm within reach.__

__The book's about to close, and I reach out for her hand.__

__I grab it, ready to pull her out.__

__I'm not going to stand still like last time.__

__I'm going to save her life.__

__I just need to...!__

____

__

_  
The book closes._

 _I fall to the ground._

_All I feel is excruciating pain._

_The pain of having your arm crushed under the weight of..._

_Living._

_Nothing could feel worse than this._

_I'm sorry, Amora. I'm sorry, Nichole._

_I couldn't protect either of you._

_And I couldn't live either._

_The last thing I see is a bright flash, and the book catches on fire._

_After that..._

____Everything goes black.__

____

__

...

Item obtained: Blue jacket  
A long, flowing light blue jacket with thin ends and wings on the side of it. It reminds you of an angel.

Item obtained: Bear handbag  
A cute handbag shaped like the head of a cartoon bear, filled with coloring and writing utensils. It warms your heart just looking at the outside, but all of the colored pencils inside are broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to corahoshi for the execution art! 
> 
> Anyways, that's the end to the first chapter... Surprise!
> 
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	10. Interlude-1

**Interlude: Every Rhyme Has Its Reason**  
  
…?  
  
 _It’s been three weeks.  
  
_ _Three weeks since…_  
  
Reporter #1: There she is! One of the current students at Hope’s Peak Academy, Miss Amora Rivers, the Ultimate Opera Singer! Surely she must have a say on the ongoing events!  
  
Reporter #2: Miss Rivers! Miss Rivers!  
  
Amora: (turns) Hm?  
  
 _A group of reporters surround Amora, bright flashes taking pictures of her and several microphones stuck in her face._  
  
Reporter #1: You are Ms. Amora Rivers, no? Ultimate Opera Singer?  
  
Amora: (visibly uncomfortable) Um… Have you been following me…?  
  
Reporter #3: We’re here reporting for the World News Service, and knowing you’re an Ultimate currently attending Hope’s Peak Academy, we’d like to ask you some questions!  
  
Amora: (sighs) Sure, I suppose I don’t mind then.  
  
Reporter #2: Excellent! How do you feel about knowing the disappearances of your classmates at Hope’s Peak Academy were due to the past killing game experiments?  
  
Amora: (thinks for a moment) The… Killing games…? Ah… I see. So this is what it’s all about. Many of these disappearances mentioned were my friends. Sky Marston, Laura Bruno… I had wondered where they had been, but now… They’re all dead. In such horrible ways too… I cannot condone these killing games in the slightest, no matter the reason.  
  
Reporter #3: Why is that, Ms. Rivers?  
  
Amora: These so-called “killing games” are taking away not just friends and family members, but also the brightest hopes of our society. I cannot understand the reasoning behind abducting random, innocent students and forcing them to slaughter one another, when all they are doing are worsening our future!  
  
Reporter #1: We admire your passion on this issue, Miss Rivers!  
  
Amora: All I want is for none of my friends to die from now on… Is that too much to ask for?  
  
Reporter #2: You mentioned some of your classmates’ names.  
  
Amora: Yes. As I said, they were my friends.  
  
Reporter #2: Will you be attending their funerals, then?  
  
Amora: (nods sadly) I plan to, yes. The world must realize how much we will all mourn for everyone’s deaths.  
  
Reporter #3: What were your relations to the survivors?  
  
Amora: Well, none of them were in any of my classes, but… I can’t help feel great pity for them. Reading and hearing about Oku Shitanaga’s story should be enough to end these killing games altogether, but unfortunately I don’t believe that’ll be the case.  
  
Reporter #3: You don’t think that’ll be the case? As in you believe there’ll be another killing game to be held?  
  
Amora: I fear it if that may happen.  
  
Reporter #2: What will you do then? What if you’re a participant in the next killing game? All the participants have been students at Hope’s Peak Academy, you could easily be next!  
  
Amora: Then… There’s nothing that can be done.  
  
Reporter #1: You preemptively accept your death? So soon…!  
  
Amora: It’s not that, but… What will happen, happens. I have delivered my piece on the matter, and I hope it’ll be immortalized here. Thank you. I must go now.  
  
 _She turns and leaves the reporters._  
  
…  
  
 **Breaking News: Ultimate Children’s Book Illustrator Nichole Richmond Endorses Killing Game Survivor Karen Thompson’s Novel  
**  
Current Hope’s Peak Academy Student Nichole Richmond, the Ultimate Children’s Book Illustrator, speaks out regarding the widely controversial killing game experiments exposed by a survivor of a recent killing game, Karen Thompson.  
  
“I could hardly read through Karen’s book, yeah?” Richmond states. “Knowing everything she wrote happened in real time is just so upsetting!” She pouts, tugging at the interviewer’s heartstrings.  
  
“Watching all your friends die, slowly being picked off… That’s too cruel! Those mean scientists aren’t trying to save the world! They’re just trying to make us suffer!”  
  
In the interview, Richmond revealed to be vehemently against the killing game experiments and hopes that a future one may never occur.  
  
“But with Karen’s book, they can’t possibly try another one, yeah? It’d cause way too many angry people! People are already angry right now, like me!”  
  
However, the only people who have participated in the past killing games experiments have been current students at Hope’s Peak Academy. Richmond falls into this category, and when asked on the prospects of her being a future killing game participant, this was her response:  
  
“Well, I sure hope there’s not another one, but if there is, and I’m part of it? I’ll just keep being me! I’ll keep smiling and believing in my friends, no matter what! Nyeh, and if I don’t make it out? Well, let’s just hope there’ll be no stupid killing game in the first place!”  
  
Richmond is best known for her illustrations in the children’s book “Aurora’s Big Gift,” co-written with the Ultimate Children’s Book Writer Guin Valentine. Valentine has yet to say anything in regards to the killing game experiments.  
  
…  
  
.  
  
REMAINING: 16.


	11. Chapter 2-1: In Remembrance Of Me

**Chapter 2: In Remembrance Of Me**  
  
…  
  
_I wake up in a bed.  
  
Where am I…?  
  
The room is a sterile white, which looks nothing like my room back at the hotel.  
  
I shift myself up a little and look around.  
  
Is this… A hospital…?  
  
It still doesn’t clarify where I am. There wasn’t any hospital in the first area. Maybe… This is the second area?  
  
All a sudden, I feel a sharp pain in my right arm. I wince, and all of the memories return to me.  
  
Amora, Nichole… Nichole’s execution.  
  
The last thing I remember is reaching out to Nichole…  
  
And getting my hand crushed.  
  
Realizing that, I frantically grab at my right hand, covered by my jacket.  
  
The jacket sleeve collapses inward.  
  
My hand…!  
  
I… I don't feel any pain, but…  
  
I raise my right arm slightly and cautiously pull my jacket off on the right side, afraid of what I'll see.  
  
__All that remains of my right forearm is a stump.  
_  
Carter: What the…  
  
Monokuma: Ah! Finally awake, huh? Good morning!   
  
Carter: Gah!  
  
_I let out a small yell as Monokuma appears out of nowhere. I mean, I’m not questioning that second part, but I was just surprised._  
  
Carter: Monokuma… My hand…  
  
Monokuma: Ah, yeah. ‘Tis a shame, ain’t it? Your right hand was beyond repair, so we had to lob that whole thing off! Guess that’s what happens when it gets crushed under a massive weight. (he shrugs)  
  
_I stare blankly at my arm._  
  
Carter: … Why was I able to interfere with the execution?  
  
Monokuma: … Huh?  
  
Carter: There was an invisible barrier blocking us at first and then it disappeared. I don’t know whether it was just for me or not but I shouldn’t have been able to do what I did last night.  
  
Monokuma: Oh? Last night? You’ve been out for two whole days!  
  
Carter: Two days? Wait, that’s not answering my question!  
  
Monokuma: I know right? A whole day! Isn’t the power of technology amazing? But hope you don’t mind I went ahead and opened the new area without you. Thought you’d be gone for days, but hey! You’re a trooper. Gotta admire that!  
  
Carter: It’s already open?  
  
Monokuma: Yep! And you’re in it right now!  
  
Carter: If it’s just been two days… No one else is dead yet, right?  
  
Monokuma: What, you looking for first pickings this time around? Nah.  
  
Carter: What about a motive?  
  
Monokuma: … (doesn’t respond to that)  
  
_Clearly the bear’s not telling me something._  
  
Monokuma: You can be discharged now, you know! Your arm’s all patched up and you’re ready to go.  
  
Carter: In just two days?  
  
Monokuma: Blah blah blah, power of technology. You know the deal. Look, I just want you out of here, okay? Everyone is sooo worried about you! Ever consider that? Hospital bills aren't cheap either!  
  
_I don’t think it’s going to give me anymore information._  
  
Carter: (frowns) Well alright then.  
  
_Using my remaining hand, I toss the blanket over me. The rest of my body is seemingly untouched, so I roll out of the hospital bed._  
  
Monokuma: See? Look at ya, good as new! It’s like a limb was never lost in the first place.  
  
Carter: …  
  
Monokuma: Anyways, someone’s waiting on ya, and I told ‘em I didn’t want to leave them waiting for too long.  
  
Carter: Someone’s waiting for me? Who?  
  
Monokuma: Why don’t you find out for yourself? I’m not your mom or something, geez.  
  
Carter: Then why don’t you leave now?  
  
Monokuma: Good ol’ Carter, still keeping that sharp tongue of yours. Even getting a hand cut off doesn’t stop you! Oh, the morale! (swoons dreamily)  
  
Carter: Get out.  
_  
I walk around Monokuma and out of the hospital room, heading towards the lobby.  
  
Sitting on one of the chairs is Puck, swinging their legs around and staring at the ground.  
  
__Suddenly I feel really, really bad.  
_  
Carter: … Hey there.  
  
Puck: (looks up) Oh! Carter!  
  
_They run up to me, looking like a mix of concern and excitement._  
  
Puck: How are you? Is everything okay? Is your hand okay? (eyes the right sleeve)  
  
Carter: Could be better really. Cut straight off. (waves right arm around, letting jacket sleeve flail)  
  
Puck: Oh, geez. That’s gotta be painful.  
  
Carter: It isn’t right now, at least. And it managed to be all patched up pretty nicely.  
  
Puck: Really? In two days?  
  
Carter: I’m not too sure of it myself. I guess what matters is that I’m okay, right?  
  
Puck: Yeah! That’s… True!  
  
Carter: Yeah.  
  
_It’s silent and awkward for a moment. Puck’s not looking me in the eye, but I’m not exactly returning any gazes either.  
  
What do I say at a time like this?  
  
Where the last they saw of me was me screaming and making a fool out of myself, getting myself almost killed?  
  
I really was an idiot, wasn’t I…  
  
And what does Puck think?  
  
__I open my mouth to say something, but Puck quickly wraps their arms around me and hugs me.  
_  
Carter: (shocked) Huh?  
  
Puck: I-I… I’m so sorry!  
  
Carter: What?  
  
Puck: First I get your hopes up about no one dying, and then I say that everyone’s depending on you, and now your hand’s gone and you got so emotional during the class trial! I know that’s because of what I’ve been saying, and it’s stupid of me to say shit like this, and I’m just sorry!  
_  
__They sound like they’re on the brink of crying. I hadn’t even thought about Puck’s words all that seriously, in all honesty…_  
  
Carter: Puck, you know it’s not your fault. It was stupid of me to try anything and… (voice trails off)  
  
_It was stupid of me to try and save Nichole’s life, huh…?_  
  
Carter: It isn’t your fault. I know in the end you were just trying to encourage me and the rest of us to keep spirits high, and no one can blame you for that. In the end, it was all my fault for… Well, this.  
  
_Puck sniffles a little, and they don’t let go just yet. Are they really that hurt…?_  
  
Puck: Still… How can you be so calm after everything that’s just happened? Two people are dead… You lost your hand!  
  
Carter: My forearm, actually. But, uh… Yeah. But anyways, I don’t know, honestly. I’m just… Emotionally drained. I don’t think I’d have the energy to freak out if I wanted to right now.  
  
Puck: I see… (scribbles something on their arm) Everyone else is freaking out though! People are afraid you really are dead, and they don’t believe Monokuma when he said you’d be alright. He was being all cryptic and everything.  
  
Carter: Everyone…  
_  
__My mind flashes to one person_.  
  
Carter: How’s Mitsuo?  
  
Puck: … Ah.  
  
Carter: I should preface I’m not concerned about his well being, but more about whether or not he still has the guts to show his face around everyone else.  
  
Puck: Well… He does. But everyone’s been giving him the silent treatment.  
  
Carter: Has no one talked about what he’s done?  
  
Puck: Not to him directly, no. I would, but uh… I’d just rather not. I think the most we've done is keep Steph from trying anything!  
  
Carter: (flatly) I see.  
  
Puck: But hey! You’re awake and okay and all healed up. That means we can head back to the hotel, right?  
  
Carter: I… I guess so. Don’t have anywhere to go, really.  
  
Puck: Awesome! Breakfast is over, so everyone’s off doing their own thing, and I went to check on you!  
  
_So it’s late morning or around noon now.  
  
I guess that means I won’t have to run into the whole class on the way back, and maybe I can just spend some time in my room or-  
_  
Puck: And when we get back, I’ll call everyone over to see you!  
  
_Cool. Never mind._  
  
Puck: After all, everyone’s worried about you! Except… Yeah.  
  
Carter: Yeah.  
  
Puck: … (looks awkwardly to the side)  
  
Carter: Hey… You can start heading out right now. I’m gonna stay back for a bit and gather my thoughts. It won’t take very long, I just haven’t had the chance to think right now.  
  
Puck: Oh… Okay then! I’ll be right outside.  
  
_Puck quickly makes their way out of the hotel, and I’m left alone in the lobby.  
  
I stare down at my right arm… Half of it is gone now.  
  
My right hand… Gone.  
  
A sudden fear dawns upon me.  
  
How am I going to write now?  
  
I could never write the way I want to when I’m missing an entire arm. And even worse… What the hell am I going to do when I get home? I can’t continue being a grocer like this, I’m responsible for carrying everything around. I can’t do that when I’m missing a whole right arm.  
  
When I get out of here… That is to say IF I get out of here…  
  
I’ll have nowhere to go. Nothing to do.  
  
Maybe it’d be better if I just… Left.  
  
Right. I should probably head out. I told Puck it wasn’t going to take too long._  
  
Carter: Hey, Puck. Sorry about that.  
  
Puck: No worries! You feeling okay?  
  
Carter: Yeah… I’ll be fine.  
  
_Puck and I leave the hospital and head back to the hotel. I realize that we are in the new section, and just at a quick glance it gives me a “downtown” urban feel. It’s more buildings than vegetation, with small shops lined up next to one another like a cozy cafe and a convenience store. It’d all be nice if everything wasn’t so… Empty.  
  
Maybe I’ll explore this new place later. But for now, Puck’s clearly in a hurry to get me back to the hotel._  
  
Carter: How long does it take to walk from here to the hotel?  
  
Puck: Well, the hospital is towards the end of this section, so we’ve got two whole sections to walk through. I guess it’d take… An hour or so?  
  
Carter: An hour of just walking? There’s gotta be a more efficient way to get around this place, or else I’m just staying in the hotel from now on.  
  
Puck: (laughs lightly) Good one! Maybe we can ask Monokuma about it.  
  
Carter: What, so the bear can make it a motive to kill for some sort of easy transportation?  
  
Puck: (laughs again) I sure hope not!  
_  
In actuality, I’m being very bitter right now, but whatever.  
  
We continue walking through the new area for a bit. Puck doesn’t talk much and just looks around. They seem content, but I don’t want this to be a whole awkward hour of talking.  
_  
Carter: So tell me about yourself, Puck.  
  
Puck: Huh? Me?  
  
Carter: Yeah. What’s your home life like?  
  
Puck: Oh, uh, well… I’m from the states.  
  
Carter: Really? But your name…?  
  
Puck: Yeaaah, that’s my parents. Both Japanese, but they immigrated to the US. That’s all there is to it, really.  
  
Carter: What did your parents do?  
  
Puck: Uh… Not much, honestly.  
  
_“That’s it?” “Not much?” Really?  
  
They don’t seem to comfortable talking about this…_  
  
Puck: (quick to change the topic) What about you? What’s your home life like?  
  
Carter: (sighs) As normal as you can get. Small suburb, healthy family, yeah.  
  
Puck: I see! That’s interesting.  
  
Carter: Really? That’s interesting to you?  
  
Puck: Well, anything is interesting to me. You know, as an anthropologist and everything. I love seeing how people’s backgrounds affect their lives!  
  
Carter: (shrugs lightly) Makes sense.  
  
Puck: But even then, I wasn’t totally doing anthropology 24/7 like you were with grocery.  
  
Carter: (frowns) Yeah.  
  
Puck: N-Not that that’s a bad thing! I was just surprised to get an invitation from some elite school in Japan, that’s all! And by “some elite school,” I mean the best high school in the world… Which is Hope’s Peak.  
  
Carter: That makes two of us. I really wasn’t expecting to get any invitation, much less on my skills as a retail worker of all things.  
  
Puck: Really? What was it like getting the invitation?  
  
Carter: At first I was just shocked. I didn’t realize I had gotten in as a “grocer,” and I contemplated throwing the invitation out and pretending nothing had happened. But word spread around quickly and my whole town was practically begging me to go to Hope’s Peak, so I caved in. I figured saying no either way would’ve been a stupid choice.  
  
Puck: I see…  
  
Carter: (sighs) But now I’m here, in this stupid killing game. And I wouldn’t be if I had just said no to the literal dumbest talent of all time.  
  
Puck: Dumb?! Being a grocer is not dumb!  
  
Carter: Repeat that sentence one more time, but slower. And think about it.  
  
Puck: … I said what I said! Sure, it’s not exactly professional or specialized work like some people here-  
  
Carter: We have royalty, royalty’s bodyguard, world-famous artists, and practically celebrities too while we’re at it.  
  
Puck: But that doesn’t mean you’re any less valuable than anyone else here! We all value your presence, and without you, we could be dead!  
  
Carter: It’s the other way around, Puck.  
  
Puck: But you’re the one who did the investigating and figured Mitsuo out!  
  
Carter: Only for it to be Nichole, who I blinded myself into thinking it couldn’t be her.  
  
_God, the memories sting._  
  
Puck: Either way, you’ve helped us greatly so far, and no one holds it against you for your actions during the Class Trial.  
  
Carter: You sure about that?  
  
Puck: Just let me get to my main point, Carter!  
  
Carter: Okay, okay. I’ll shut up.  
  
Puck: Thank you. My point is, you’re valuable, no matter what you think! You shouldn’t see your talent as a burden or a sign of mockery, but as a sign of your strengths! Being the best grocer means your strength and diligence is unparalleled, you’re great with working with people, and you’re crazy dedicated! That’s what “Ultimate Grocer” should mean to you, not something shameful.  
  
Carter: But everyone else here has mocked me for my talent as well.  
  
Puck: And you’re not helping your case by being down on yourself. If you took pride in your talent, I’m sure people would back off!  
  
Carter: Take pride as a minimum wage worker thanks to our capitalist society that cripples adolescents everywhere?  
  
Puck: You’re doing it again. I mean take pride in the qualities that make you an Ultimate, not the label that’s been given to you necessarily. You know what I mean?  
  
_Strength, diligence, dedication… I guess those are qualities of an “Ultimate” student._  
  
Carter: … I get it.  
  
Puck: Good! No more being down on yourself, okay? That’s the first step to improving the situation in this killing game.  
  
Carter: It’ll be something, I guess.  
  
Puck: That’s the spirit!  
_  
At the end of the conversation, we finally reach the hotel. As soon as we stepped into the lobby, everyone had already gathered._  
  
Yvon: Carter!  
  
Carter: (blinks) Huh?  
  
Puck: I, uh, sorta organized this beforehand. Sorry!  
  
Ally: [Carter, thank goodness you’re okay!]  
Carter: Ally…  
_  
Everyone gathers around me. Some people are eyeing my arm, I notice._  
  
Kyou: Having to watch that execution… Holy shit, that was brutal. You okay?  
  
Zera: No kidding. What the hell were you thinking?  
  
Tyson: You reached out to Nichole, but… Your hand got crushed.  
  
Ross: How did you even do that?  
  
Aria: Is your hand okay?  
  
Carter: Well.  
  
_I raise my arm up as if I were waving to the class. My jacket sleeve flops over to the side._  
  
Carter: Hey.  
  
Jaclyn: WOAH! Is your hand totally gone?!  
  
Carter: (sighs) Along with the forearm.  
  
Ross: So you just don’t have a right forearm anymore?  
  
Carter: Nope. Just a stump.  
  
Jaclyn: Can I see? Can I? Can I?  
  
Carter: … I’d rather you not.  
  
Jaclyn: Aw… Bummer.    
  
Carter: (expression softens) No, it’s not you. I just… It’s a touchy subject.  
  
Jaclyn: (nods) No worries! I understand. Hey, maybe I could host a party for you! Y’know, to celebrate your recovery!  
  
Carter: You really don’t have to do that.  
  
Jackson: (slightly pushes Jaclyn out of the way so she’s in front) How are you feeling?  
  
Carter: Fine, I guess.  
  
Jackson: … Alright.  
  
_She doesn’t seem convinced, but she drops the conversation.  
  
I scan around the crowd. Most everyone is here except… Mitsuo. I figured, and it’s a good thing he isn’t here either.  
Most people are looking at me with worry or relief, or a mixture of both, and even some of the more stoic ones (like Zera) look at me with a twinge of pity. Even Steph seems… Normal? Ish? The only one who looks like they couldn’t be bothered is Nina. I decide not to question her about that._  
  
Mason: Guys… I think we should give Carter some space. It’s been rough for him, and I wouldn’t want to overwhelm him.  
  
Yvon: Good idea! Is there anything we can do for you, Carter? Have you eaten? Are you hydrated?  
  
Zera: I think that counts as overwhelming him.  
  
Yvon: I’m only trying to help!  
_  
I’m really not used to all of this attention now that the adrenaline from the Class Trial has worn off. Now I just feel awkward with fourteen pairs of eyes staring right at me.  
_  
Carter: Um… I’m fine. I’m not hungry.  
  
Yvon: Still, you should eat! Here, I’ll take you to the kitchen.   
  
_He grabs my arm, but not in a forceful way, and drags me away from the crowd in the lobby. We head to the kitchen.  
  
Surprisingly, Élie doesn’t follow. I guess he trusts what Yvon is doing, so I should be safe._  
  
Carter: Do you need to eat, Yvon?  
  
Yvon: Don’t worry about me. I’ve already had breakfast. But it’s been two days, surely you must be hungry!  
  
Carter: Eh… Maybe I’ll grab a snack. … And some water too.  
  
_Yvon nods and smiles. I grab a bag of chips and a cup of water. Even though I didn’t feel thirsty, I downed the water in one gulp. I get more water and then sit down with Yvon ata table._  
  
Carter: Is there a reason why you wanted me alone?  
  
Yvon: I just wanted to ensure you were alright, really. I'm sorry if we overwhelmed you. So are you?  
  
Carter: I feel fine, I guess. I should be more bothered about my hand, but I’m not really thinking about it right now.  
  
Yvon: I see… Well if you ever are feeling unsure about yourself, know that we’re here to support you! No matter what!  
  
_As comforting as that is, one thing still sticks in my mind.  
_  
Carter: What about Mitsuo?  
  
Yvon: Ah… I was afraid you would ask about that. Did Puck not tell you?  
  
Carter: They did, but… Is there anything being done about what he’s done?  
  
Yvon: It’s hard to… This land doesn’t particularly have a legal system that condemns criminals if they get away with their crimes. Luckily, Mitsuo seems to be keeping to himself! I think he knows what he’s done and is afraid to face us, if anything.  
  
Carter: (frowns) Sure hope so. Is anything going to be done about him? At all?  
  
Yvon: I could definitely try, I suppose. What do you think I could do?  
  
Carter: Frankly, I don’t know. Like you said, there’s no way to punish him, and clearly telling him off isn’t gonna do jack shit. Violence isn’t gonna solve any problems either, just create more of them.  
  
Yvon: That’s true… (sighs) If only this we're home.  
Carter: You mean your home country?  
  
Yvon: The legal status in Dragvandille are rather strict, so our crime rates are usually low. It’s usually not domestic affairs that are the issue, but rather our foreign affairs. We are a small country after all, so we have to stand our ground.  
  
_Oh, right. Yvon’s royal and everything. The conversation transitioned rather quickly, but I think it’s better this way. I could get to know Yvon a little more too._  
  
Carter: And that’s where you come in as an ambassador, right?  
  
Yvon: (nods) Yes! I’ve been an ambassador for my country since I was 14. While I am an Ultimate, I’d be lying if I didn’t say everyone took us seriously. I’ve had my fair share of disinterest from other, larger countries at UN meetings due to my age and the size of our country.  
  
Carter: Wait… UN meetings?! Like… In New York and everything? With all the countries there?  
  
Yvon: (nods again) I’m an ambassador, am I not? Especially with all of the global tension regarding resources in recent years… It’s hard for some of the bigger countries like the US to take a small country like us seriously when it comes to these pressing issues.  
  
Carter: I see… The tenseness gets to them.  
_  
I’d never really thought about things on a global scale. Japan was pretty efficient with their energy and resources, so it’s never been a problem for me.  
_  
Yvon: Yes… If I could try and quell them, I would, but more often than not I’m forced to take a backseat and watch the larger countries debate. Not that I have a problem with it, if I’m being honest.  
  
Carter: Really?  
  
Yvon: Sometimes these arguments should be stopped, but… I wouldn’t do… “Jack shin?” Is that would you said earlier?  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
Yvon: You said some sort of slang earlier regarding confronting Mitsuo. I assumed it meant “doing nothing.”  
  
Carter: Ohhhh. You’re talking about “jack shit.”  
  
Yvon: (frowns slightly) Oh. Isn’t that a little… Vulgar?  
  
?????: Not if you care about being a lil’ bitch.  
  
_Right on the word “vulgar,” Steph himself stands at the door to the kitchen._  
  
Yvon: Ah… Steph.  
  
Steph: So you don’t know what the phrase “jack shit” means?  
  
Yvon: It’s not appropriate terminology to use in my field of occupation, I’m afraid.  
  
Steph: So that’s a really long way to say “no.” Gotcha! No worries, my friend. I’ll teach you all about the hip and fresh slang in the world.  
  
_He gives that classic grin of his. This can’t end well.  
  
Steph begins lecturing Yvon about various, far more vulgar slang and what they mean, and Yvon is listening intently. However, what Steph is telling Yvon is flat out wrong, and Yvon is believing every word he says._  
  
Steph: And when you’re having a good time, you say you’re “busting a nut”, or “bust a nut” for just a good time.  
  
Yvon: I see…  
  
Carter: Steph! That’s not appropriate!  
  
Steph: Am I wrong? Yvon wants to know more about vulgar slang, why not tell him?  
  
Yvon: Yes! I’m “busting a nut,” or having a good time! Right?  
  
Steph: (thumbs up) Absolutely.  
  
Carter: That is NOT what that means!  
  
Steph: Hey, I dunno about you, but when I bust a nut, I’m having a good time. Unless you don’t. Then that’s just kinda sad.  
  
Carter: You know that’s not what I mean either.  
  
Yvon: What’s wrong? Are you, um… “Shooting the shit?”  
  
Carter: That’s not even a real phrase! You’re just making this up, Steph!  
  
Steph: And what of it?  
  
Carter: Jesus, Steph. Why are you so weird?!  
  
Steph: Really? You think I’m weird? (cackles) Oh, that’s rich. Golly gee, you’d have a heart attack meeting my family.  
  
Yvon: Your family?  
  
Steph: Yep! A whole lot of us Flores. We’re pretty tight, tee-bee-h.  
  
Yvon: What are they like?  
_  
I feel fear just at the possibility there are multiple people like Steph, as well as shock that he was born from a human mother, and not conjured into existence or something._  
  
Steph: Well, ya got the oldest of us four, Aaron. Technically, by oldest I mean he's the lucky bastard who got outta the womb first out of the three of us.  
  
Carter: You're triplets?  
  
Steph: Yep! You know how the saying goes, good things come in threes.  
  
Carter: I'm fairly sure it's bad things come in threes.  
  
Steph: Well that's fucking stupid! Who came up with that?  
  
Yvon: What is your brother Aaron like, Steph?  
  
Steph: He’s… (chuckles) Well, if you think I’m bad? Eat your fucking heart out, man.  
  
Carter: Dear lord.  
  
Steph: Then you’ve got my other twin sister… Isabella. Lead singer of some punk ass band or some shit… (he seems bothered, yet also sort of uncertain) Oh, and also a pyromaniac.  
  
Yvon: Isn’t that… Illegal?  
  
Steph: You really think anyone in my family cares about the systematic oppression of minorities and the poor that is the law? No. Even my dogs are fucking anarchists. They feed on filthy capitalist pigs! Let the ruling classes tremble at a communist revolution. The proletarians have nothing to lose but their chains. They have a world to win. (bangs cane against ground) Workingmen of all countries, unite!  
  
Yvon: … (looks stunned, and also very bothered since he is technically in that “ruling class”)  
  
Steph: Karl Marx.  
  
Yvon: Ah… I figured.  
  
Carter: Identical… Twin sister?  
  
Steph: Yep.  
  
Carter: But that would mean you both would have to be girls…?  
  
Steph: I mean, I guess. I tried it out for a bit but it sucked ass. So, I became the hot one in my family instead. Lucky for you, huh? (bats eyes)  
  
Carter: I see…  
  
Steph: Anyways… Oh! Then you’ve got my darling lil’ brother. I couldn't forget about him. He’s like a little version of me, but you take the occult and sharp teeth and turn it up to a ten.  
  
Yvon: You’re into the occult?  
  
Carter: I’m not surprised.  
  
Steph: Uh, duh. Haven’t you heard about my Cthulhu fantasies?  
  
Yvon: eh  
  
Yvon: I… I think I should go. It’s getting late, after all.  
  
Carter: (looks at clock) It’s 3:30.  
  
Yvon: I need to talk to Élie anyways! It's been… A bit. So… I’ll be off! (he quickly rushes off and away from the scene)  
  
Steph: Ah… I even got to the royalty guy. One step closer to toppling a government.  
  
Carter: He really believed you about that slang, didn’t he?  
  
Steph: No kidding! God, the look on Élie’s face when he says he’s “busting a nut” will be hilarious. Totally worth it.  
  
Carter: …  
  
_Now that all the antics are over with Steph and Yvon, my mind returns to the same thing. Mitsuo, Mitsuo, Mitsuo.  
  
I know Steph was friends with him, sorta… He was at least shocked by the Class Trial, so…  
_  
Carter: Steph. How are you?  
  
Steph: Disgusting, as usual. Why do you ask?  
  
Carter: Just asking because… (voice trails off)  
  
Steph: Ah. Your massive hate boner for Mitsuo, huh.  
  
Carter: Yeah. I guess you can phrase it like that.  
  
Steph: I’ll get over it. I highkey knew the entire time Mitsuo was full of shit, but I didn’t expect him to go THAT far… Jesus.  
  
Carter: That’s an understatement.  
  
Steph: I really just wanted to push his buttons to see what would happen at first, but. Well, here we are.  
  
Carter: Mhm.  
  
Steph: (sighs) Nichole didn’t deserve it, y’know? Neither did Amora. They were both good dudes and if Mitsuo killed them both for the sake of proving he’s an asshole, then… Man, he can choke on my shit for all I care.  
  
_He’s been betrayed before. Judging from the way he mentioned his sister… But it’s not my place to press into that._  
  
Carter: That was… Oddly insightful of you, Steph.  
  
Steph: (shrugs) Eh. Gotta respect the dead somehow. I’m not about pissing on people’s graves or beating a literal dead horse. Maybe I’ll try and talk to ‘em through some medium shit, or something.  
  
_I wouldn’t be lying if a tiny part of me was interested in that. Talking to the dead… Talking to Nichole and Amora again…  
  
But that’s impossible. And I think I’d just rather not_.  
  
Steph: (claps Carter on the back, but it’s more like a rough slap) See ya later, bitch.  
  
Carter: Oof!  
  
Steph: And don’t get too hung up on all of this. Or something deep and “insightful” like that.  
  
_With that parting note, he saunters away from the kitchen, leaving me alone.  
  
I had nothing else to do, so I just headed back to my room. I think Steph drained all of my energy, but… I didn’t hate hanging out with him. I think I got to understand both Steph and Yvon a little better.  
  
Once I got to my room, I was exhausted. It was still only around 4 PM, and I had been unconscious for two straight days, but I was still extremely tired. I crashed into my bed and it was lights out for me.  
  
I hoped I wouldn’t wake up to any dead bodies, whenever I did wake up.  
  
… That’s a weird thing to hope for.  
  
It’s kind of depressing, actually._


	12. Chapter 2-2

_Last night, I had the strangest of dreams.  
  
I’m in a classroom, sitting in one desk out of many.  
  
It’s a bright, beautiful day, with the windows in the room wide open, letting light in.  
  
A girl with bright orange hair sits right beside me, but she refuses to look me in the eye as her nose is buried in a book she’s writing in. Was this Nina?  
  
… No, it’s not her. Nina’s hair wasn’t as messy.  
  
The class seemed more like a playground than an actual classroom. I guess class hadn’t started yet.  
  
But what bothered me the most was that the room was filled with people I felt like I should recognize.   
  
A guy in purple wearing glasses smiling, talking to a boy in pink… A short redhead lingering around a tall guy with long, black hair…  A short blonde girl with a red coat gleefully chasing a tall blonde boy around the classroom, a redhead with face paint following her… It filled me with confusion.  
  
They say every face you meet in a dream is someone you’ve met before.  
  
So who are all these people?  
  
Should I recognize them?  
  
I feel like… They’re…  
  
Are they real people…?  
  
I turn back to the girl with the orange hair and open my mouth to ask something, but no words come out. She doesn’t even look in my direction. And then… She’s gone.  
  
One by one, they all disappear into thin air. Soon, I’m the only person remaining, sitting at my desk at an empty classroom.  
  
Or… It’s not empty.  
  
I turn to the side, and there I see them.  
  
Amora and Nichole. They’re talking to each other, bright smiles on their faces. It looked like they hadn’t even realized everyone else had disappeared.  
  
Quickly, I get up and reach out, and I open my mouth to say something to them…  
  
And then I realize I still have my right arm in this dream.  
  
Not for long.  
  
It falls clean off my body, and Amora and Nichole disappear too.  
  
I fall to my knees, now alone in an empty classroom.  
  
Even in my dreams, I can’t get a break, can I?  
  
But as I sit there in silence, I begin to hear something.  
  
It sounds like a rallying cry. It echoes through the hallways. It starts out faint, but it’s getting louder and louder as it gets closer to me. Until…  
  
_ _I wake up._  
  
…  
  
Monokuma: Gooood morning! The time is now 8 AM, and it is officially daytime? The weather? Delightfully beautiful! I’d KILL for this weather! Would you?  
  
 _Ugh. What a great thing to wake up to.  
  
It was the first Monokuma morning announcement I had heard in a while, now that I come to think of it. But I didn’t miss it in the slightest.  
  
I felt wide awake, at least, so I might as well get out of bed.  
  
I reach for my glasses, and…  
  
Right, my hand. Not there.   
  
I sigh and grab my glasses with my other hand, putting them on and getting out of bed.  
  
It was going to take some time to get used to this.  
  
_ _I manage to get dressed and freshened up as quickly as I could, and I head out to the kitchen.  
_  
…  
  
 _The kitchen is a busy site, as usual. It’s the only time everyone is gathered in one place outside from class trials.  
  
_ _Of course you have your usual pairs together, like Steph and Kyou, along with Yvon and Élie, but all eyes are focused on one crowd of people._  
  
Jaclyn: Chug! Chug! Chug!  
  
Carter: (blinks) Huh?  
  
 _Other people are cheering as well, so I decide to get closer to see what’s going on.  
  
_ _Almost everyone is gathered around a table or looking at it from their seats. I look over the shoulders of the crowd and see Aria chugging a whole two liter bottle of soda. There’s an empty one to the side._  
  
Puck: (keeping track of time) And there’s ten seconds left!  
  
Tyson: And she’s already halfway done with it… Can she finish it off?  
  
Ross: Halfway?! She has a whole liter left of soda! That would take me forever to even drink!  
  
Mason: Do you even drink soda?  
  
Ross: Not really, no. Do you?  
  
Mason: No. But fair enough.  
  
Kyou: (cheering from the side) You can do it!!!  
  
Carter: (looking around) What’s going on here?  
  
Ally: (turns to Carter) [Aria’s seeing if she can chug down two whole soda bottles in thirty seconds! : D]  
  
Carter: Okay, but why?  
  
Zera: (shrugs) Why not?  
  
Carter: You’re okay with this?  
  
Jaclyn: (offers helpfully) I dared her!  
  
Carter: Of course you did.  
  
Jaclyn: Triple-dog dared her, in fact, so there was no way she could refuse.  
  
Carter: (sighs) Ooof course you did that too.  
  
Puck: Five seconds!  
  
Élie: Can she do it?  
  
 _Aria lets go of the bottle and tilts her head back with only her mouth holding the bottle. With one big gulp, she finishes off the bottle._  
  
Puck: She does it! With three seconds to spare!  
  
Aria: (drops the bottle) Aaah! There we go!  
  
Ross: That’s… An interesting talent.  
  
Aria: (laughs) I wish! Instead, I'm just a meteorologist. Truth be told, I didn’t even know I could do that! Jaclyn just dared me-  
  
Jaclyn: Triple dog dared!  
  
Aria: -to do it, so I just couldn’t resist!  
  
Jaclyn: That was fun! It got everyone’s attention too!  
  
Jackson: (examining the now empty bottle) Jesus fuck, you drank, like what, four entire liters of soda? Do you know how much sugar’s in those things?  
  
Aria: Not enough. (twitches) Don’t worry. I have high metabolism! I’ll work it off.  
  
Jackson: Sure.  
  
Steph: Pretty, dare I say, smexy.  
  
Aria: (gives him a big smile) Never say that word ever again!  
  
Tyson: Okay, in all seriousness… It’s a little concerning. Just a little.  
  
Jaclyn: Who cares?! That was SO cool! I totally knew you could do it!  
  
Aria: Aw, thanks! What’s my prize?  
  
Jaclyn: Prize…? Well… Bragging rights! Oh! And being my friend! That's the real prize in the end, right?  
  
 _Aria doesn’t seem too pleased with that for a moment, but she puts on a smile._  
  
Aria: Yay! Friends it is!  
  
Zera: (mutters) Does this mean she’ll stop bothering me then?  
  
Mitsuo: Let’s sure hope so. But they’re probably going to be more grating to the ears than anything.  
  
Nina: No kidding. In fact- (she stops and realizes something, then turns) HEY!  
  
 _I turn to what Nina just yelled at, and I realize it too. Everyone does, in fact.  
  
_ _Oh, great._  
  
Nina: Finally have the balls to start talking to us like we’re buddy-buddy or some shit again?  
  
Mitsuo: (acting innocent) Huuuh? I just heard that our friend Carter was back from the hospital, so I wanted to come see him! After all, I wasn’t invited to the little party yesterday.  
  
 _Don’t punch him don’t punch him don’t punch him-_  
  
Yvon: For good reason!  
  
Élie: That reason being you’re a little bitch.  
  
Mitsuo: So? It’s rude to exclude, you know.  
  
Élie: It’s rude to set people up for murder!  
  
Mitsuo: (waves hand) Whatever. I didn’t come here to quarrel about the past.   
  
Nina: Then leave, because clearly you have nothing else to do here!  
  
Mitsuo: You're the ones who won't let go. Besides...   
  
 _Instead, Mitsuo turns to me, a big, awful smile on his face. The one he used to carry before… Everything. His tone is the same as before as well.  
  
It just makes me sick now._  
  
Mitsuo: Carter! How are you? So sorry about what happened to your hand. How are you feeling?  
  
Carter: (looks Mitsuo dead in the eye) Fuck off. I don't want to see your face around here.  
  
Mitsuo: Wow. Rude. You’re not even going to answer my question? Common courtesy is dead these days, huh?  
  
Carter: So are Nichole and Amora, thanks to you!  
  
Ally: [Carter, please calm down. He just wants to make you angry.]  
  
Mitsuo: Asking about the wellbeing of a classmate is making people angry? Who knew. Clearly I’m not up to date with etiquette these days. Sigh. Like I said, you guys are the one who keep pushing it.   
  
Zera: (rolls eyes) Stop playing dumb and shut up for a minute.  
  
Kyou: Yeah, fuck off, bitch!  
  
 _I'm glad everyone else was as mad as I was, even after a couple days. It made me feel less delusional.  
  
All Mitsuo does is remind me of a horrible time, and I want to move past that, I really do.  
  
But I also... I also just want Mitsuo gone.  
  
And I know that will never happen unless he...  
  
Well, unless he dies._  
  
Carter: … (takes time to breathe)  
  
 _I need to calm down. I can’t afford to waste all of my energy towards him. The bad thoughts are coming back._  
  
Carter: I’m fine. Thank you. And I was just about to leave. Goodbye.  
  
Ally: [Carter-]  
  
 _I break away from the now silent crowd, grab some fruit to eat, and leave the kitchen.  
  
So much for my first breakfast back.  
  
I head back into my room and fall onto my bed. I wasn’t tired, but I sure was angry.  
  
Laying back and eating the fruit in my bed, I stare at the ceiling-  
  
-fan.  
  
The ceiling fan.  
  
My mind flashes back to the very moment Amora died.  
  
I don’t think I’ll ever forget that memory.  
  
What if, instead of Amora…  
  
I blink hard, shaking those thoughts out of my head.  
  
No. Don’t think about that. You have to move on.  
  
It’s what Nichole wanted, and it’s what Amora would have wanted as well.  
  
If I could talk to Amora one last time... What would I say?  
  
Hell, what would she say?  
  
I sigh.  
  
Maybe I shouldn’t be by myself so often.  
  
I might as well try to hang out with someone and get to know them better.  
  
Throwing away the fruit peels, I get up, stretch, and head back out.  
  
_ _Hopefully I don’t run into Mitsuo._  
  
 **Free Time  
**  
 _I want to get as far away from the hotel as possible, so I head to the newly opened second area. However, I see Tyson sitting by himself at the park, so I stop by and walk up to him._  
  
Carter: Hey, Tyson.  
  
Tyson: …  
  
Carter: (sits down next to him) Meditating?  
  
Tyson: (opens his eyes) Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Oh wait. Hey Carter. What are you doing here?  
  
Carter: I just saw you by yourself, so I thought I’d stop by and say hi.  
  
Tyson: Oh. Well, hi.  
  
Carter: If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the meditating for? Is it religious or something?  
  
Tyson: Eh… Kind of, I guess. It’s more of a spiritual thing.  
  
Carter: Spiritual?  
  
Tyson: (looks away, slightly embarrassed) It’s stereotypical, I know…  
  
Carter: What? I wasn’t judging you, I was just curious what “spiritual” meant.  
  
Tyson: You weren’t? But… Still, you can probably figure what it means anyways.  
  
Carter: I have no idea. You’re Native American, right?  
  
Tyson: Yeah…  
  
Carter: Exactly. I got no clue. Who am I to judge anyways?  
  
Tyson: Oh. I didn’t expect that.  
  
Carter: What were you expecting then?  
  
Tyson: (sighs) It sounds stupid, I know, but I’m just used to people making judgments before they even know me. Because of… You know.  
  
Carter: So the expectation you had for me to be an asshole.  
  
Tyson: (defensive) Well, when you put it that way…! (mutters) And besides, it wasn’t just for you…  
  
Carter: Flattering. But seriously, I’m curious. Why do you meditate? I’m not being rude or anything, I swear. I'm 100% curious, I promise.  
  
Tyson: Well, it’s to take my mind off things. Obviously a killing game isn’t the most stress free situation, and meditation helps me calm down.  
  
Carter: Ohhh, okay. That makes sense.  
  
Tyson: My grandfather taught me it back when I had a serious bad temper. I mean I still do, but…  
  
Carter: You do? You don’t show it.  
  
Tyson: (smiles lightly) Again, I keep it under check. But anyways I grew up with grandfather. We used to spend a lot of time in nature together, and he’s the one who taught me how to play stickball- or as my talent states, lacrosse.  
  
Carter: So what about your parents?  
  
Tyson: (frowns) I don’t want to talk about it.  
  
Carter: (nods) Gotcha.  
  
Tyson: (quickly changes the topic) How’s your arm?  
  
Carter: Haven’t gotten any- Wait, no. It’s fine.  
  
Tyson: Really? No pain or anything?  
  
Carter: Not since I’ve woken up… I’ve just chosen not to think about it. There’s way too much on my mind anyways.  
  
Tyson: More than getting your arm crushed?  
  
Carter: Ugh… Yeah. Again, this whole killing game stuff.  
  
Tyson: Yikes. Don’t blame you. It’s been a rough couple days, especially for you. I feel bad… I should’ve done more to help during that investigation.  
  
Carter: No, it’s fine. I don’t blame you for anything, or anyone else for that matter. Just... Well, two people.   
  
Tyson: (awkwardly) Alright.   
  
Carter: (stands up and brushes himself off) Sorry if I bothered you or anything, though. You can get back to meditating if you’d like. I can leave.  
  
Tyson: Sure… It was nice talking to you, at least. Um... And thank you for stopping by.   
  
Carter: No problem. See you.  
  
 _I leave Tyson to himself again and continue heading off further into the island. I hadn’t properly explored the second area after all.  
  
Even though I was probably bothering Tyson more than anything, it was nice to get to know him more.   
  
As I had seen before, this area was more of an urban setting. If the initial area was the beach area, then this was the downtown district to a tourist island.  
  
However, a lot of these shops were… Empty. There was no sign or anything inside, and when I tried a door, it was locked. Only a couple of these buildings actually had something in it, like a candy shop, a small cosmetics store, a small department store, and a cafe. It all had a quaint feel to it, and the empty paved streets helped make the place feel less crowded. If not eerie.  
  
There are small tables set outside of the cafe, and Mason is sitting at one of them. He doesn’t have any food or drink in front of him, but he’s just sitting at a table, his nose buried in a book of some kind.  
  
Without bothering him, I first enter the cafe. It smelled just like coffee beans and sugar inside, which was always a pleasant smell. No one was inside managing the place, but there were coffee machines and the like around.  
  
Tentatively, I make myself a small cup of coffee. Might as well make use of what this island has, I guess?  
  
_ _Taking the cup outside, I take a seat across from Mason. Upon further inspection, he’s not reading a book, but rather writing in one.  
_  
Carter: What are you up to, Mason? (takes sip of coffee)  
  
 _This coffee is really good. I didn’t even have to add any cream or sugar to it…_  
  
Mason: (looks up, surprised) Huh? When did you get here?  
  
Carter: Just now. Figured I’d properly explore this place since I hadn’t had the chance to, and I saw you here.  
  
Mason: Oh. I see…  
  
Carter: So what’s the book for?  
  
Mason: It’s… A journal. That I write in. (sticks nose up) Obviously.  
  
Carter: A journal…? (frowns)  
 _  
Not that that was stupid, but…  
  
_ _That reminded me of something, but I couldn’t tell what. Like a weird feeling of deja vu.  
  
I guess the expression on my face gave Mason the idea that I was bothered. I mean I was, but not at him in particular._  
  
Mason: (looks at Carter and panics) H-Hey, what’s with that face? It’s not anything too serious, I swear! I’ll put it up if you're bothered.… (he quickly closes it)  
  
Carter: (blinks) Wait! No, you don’t have to do that. Sorry for making that face at you, it’s just… Something. A weird feeling, I guess.  
  
Mason: About me…?  
  
Carter: No, not necessarily. I just feel like… Someone I knew wrote in her journal all the time.  
  
 _Wait… Her?_  
  
Mason: Oh… Someone from home?  
  
Carter: I… I don’t know who, exactly. But I feel like it was someone I knew… Or should know.  
  
Mason: That’s… Ominous. (tilts head slightly)  
  
 _Something feels… Off. I don’t know why. Was it that weird dream I had?  
  
_ _Or maybe it’s this coffee. Knowing Monokuma, it’s laced with psychedelic drugs. Maybe that was the motive.  
_  
Carter: Mason, this is a weird question, but what is your last memory before waking up on this island?  
  
Mason: That’d be approaching Hope’s Peak. Then everything went black. That’s the last memory we all have… Right?  
  
Carter: Yeah, that’s what I thought…  
  
Mason: Something the matter?  
  
Carter: No… It’s nothing. (puts down coffee) I’ve just been feeling a little weird lately.  
  
Mason: Why don’t we talk about something else then? To take your mind off things! These past couple days must have been really tough on you.  
  
 _That's quite the understatement._  
  
Carter: Sure. Where’d you get the journal, for starters?  
  
Mason: O-Oh… (he blushes a little) Well… It’s a gift from my mom! I’m surprised I still had it with me when I got here. It’s really old.  
  
Carter: How old?  
  
Mason: Like… Around ten years, I wanna say? I got it when I was five.  
  
Carter: And it’s lasted that long? Space to write and everything?  
  
Mason: I mean… I like to just add more paper behind it so I can keep writing. And still keep this journal around as a bit of a memory. (his blush intensifies)  
  
Carter: Why don’t you just get a new one?  
  
Mason: (defensively) W-Well, it’s a gift from my mom! I don’t wanna just get rid of it!  
  
Carter: (nods) Makes sense. And I take it you won’t be getting any new journals anytime soon.  
  
Mason: (calms down) Yeah… No kidding. I mean, in here is all of my notes from my bird research, but it's also crossed with somewhat of a diary. You know, like Darwin's writings!  
  
Carter: You mean the natural selection guy?  
  
Mason: I prefer the term "evolution guy," but to each their own.  
  
 _I finish the last bit of this hopefully not drugged coffee, and set the cup down._  
  
Carter: Well, I’m finished. I’ll probably head off now.  
  
Mason: Really? Where to?  
  
Carter: (shrugs) Anywhere, I guess. I’ll see who I run into.  
  
Mason: Ah, wait!  
  
Carter: Huh?  
Mason: Are you alright, Carter? I… I didn’t really get the chance to ask yesterday… And especially with what happened this morning...  
  
Carter: Don’t worry, everyone else has been asking me the same thing. I’m fine. No physical pain, no emotional pain, everything’s just like how I was before. Minus an appendage.  
  
Mason: I see then… (smiles) Well, that’s good then!  
  
A smile doesn’t really match his appearance, but it seems very characteristic of him. It was a soft smile.  
  
Carter: Yeah. But it was nice talking to you anyways, Mason. (waves)  
  
Mason: Yeah… You too! And um... Let's talk again sometime, okay?  
  
Carter: (nods and smiles) Sure.   
  
 _Mason smiles again,and continues flipping through his journal.  
  
Mason was completely different from his first impression with me. I expected him to be all edgy and mysterious… But he’s quite soft and also a bit of an open book. The complete opposite of what I expected.  
  
I continue walking down the street, next to more empty shops and buildings just for show, when I pass the hospital I was in and reach another giant wall.  
  
I look up and sigh, the wall casting a large shadow on me.  
  
Everything seemed to be going okay, just for a bit…  
  
And this wall had to remind me of everything again.  
  
I didn’t have time to dwell on it though, because I hear a voice calling out for me._  
  
Jaclyn: Heyyyy! Carter!  
  
 _I turns and see Jaclyn running up to me, waving wildly._  
  
Carter: Jaclyn? You need something?  
  
Jaclyn: Finally, I found someone! I hate being alone! This big city just screams “BE WITH SOMEONE!”  
  
 _She literally screams that last part into my face._  
  
Carter: So I take it you want me to hang out with you?  
  
Jaclyn: Yep!  
  
Carter: I saw Mason around here. Why didn’t you ask him first?  
  
Jaclyn: (frowns) Mason’s boooring.  
  
Carter: And I’m much better?  
  
Jaclyn: (sticks tongue out) Hey, anyone who has the balls to get their arm crushed is pretty fun in my book!  
  
Carter: Eugh… Thanks. That's exactly why I got it cut off. I’ve just been dying for your approval.  
  
Jaclyn: Hehe, no problem! Hey, I got an idea! Why don’t we go to the candy store together?  
  
Carter: I don’t see why not…?  
  
Jaclyn: Great! Let’s go!  
  
 _Jaclyn dashes away to the candy store, and I run behind her. Geez, she’s fast!  
  
When we reach the candy store, she runs in and I follow after her. With no hesitation, she runs around, grabbing as much candy as she can.  
  
All I can really do is watch her do… Whatever it is.  
  
When she stops, she runs back up to me, carrying several bags of candy.  
  
I look into the bags and see… A ton of taffy and gum._  
  
Carter: What the hell? Do you like gum that much?  
  
Jaclyn: Well I do like mint… But that’s beside the point! I had this great idea for a prank!  
  
Carter: With the taffy?  
  
Jaclyn: Yeah! I’ll seal up someone’s bedroom door with all of this gum and taffy, so they’ll be stuck inside! It’ll be hilarious!  
  
Carter: But… What about afterwards? Won’t someone have to clean it up?  
  
Jaclyn: I guess, but I gotta actually make the prank in the first place!  
  
Carter: Why do you like pranks so much?  
  
Jaclyn: Because every good party needs a good prank, duh!  
  
 _I’d follow it up with why she likes partying so much, but I think I can answer that question without asking._  
  
Jaclyn: (boasts) That’s what makes my parties so great and noticeable. The pranks I set up! Sure, everyone’s having fun and socializing, but my pranks take the cake!  
  
Carter: I’m guessing these aren’t your normal whoopie cushion tricks either?  
  
Jaclyn: No, that’s lame. I’m all for pitfalls and exploding cakes and trap wire triggers!  
  
Carter: That sounds kind of violent, not gonna lie.  
  
Jaclyn: Don’t worryyy, they’re just pranks! No hard feelings, and everyone’s having a good time, laughing it up.   
  
Carter: I see…  
  
 _As long as no one gets too hurt, I guess there’s nothing inherently wrong with a harmless prank._  
  
 _Still, something like an exploding cake or sealing someone’s door with taffy seems like it’s more effort than it’s worth… To pull off some silly prank and surprise some people? But think about the mess!_  
  
Carter: Who’s door are you gonna seal up anyways?  
  
Jaclyn: That’s a secret! I’m gonna do it during nighttime tonight.  
  
Carter: Uh… It’s not gonna be me, is it?  
  
Jaclyn: Course not! You already know what’s going on. But don’t spoil it either! That ruins the prank. You know, like a joke or something.  
  
Carter: I mean… I’ll keep quiet as long as it’s not my room.  
  
Jaclyn: Ooh, a deal? Neato! Well, I agree!  
  
Carter: Awesome.  
  
Jaclyn: Now if you excuse me…  
  
 _She runs back into the candy store, collecting more and more taffy for her madness.  
  
I look outside while she’s busy. Geez, it was already dark? I should probably head back… There’s still a ways to go before I get back to the hotel… I’d rather return before night time.  
  
Jaclyn doesn’t notice as I slip outside of the candy store and head back.  
  
As I walk back through the forest, I run into Ross.  
_  
Carter: Hey, Ross. Is this where you stay during the night?  
  
Ross: (unfolding a blanket, not looking at Carter) Yeah.  
  
Carter: You don’t feel lonely or unsafe, right?  
  
Ross: (shakes head) Nope. But the lack of animals bother me. Makes it too unsettling for my tastes. So maybe that lonely part is true.  
  
 _Because of animals and not people._  
  
Carter: Then why don’t you come back to the hotel? I’d imagine it’s nicer.  
  
Ross: (shrugs) I’m used to this. And besides… Not the biggest fan of people.  
  
 _That makes sense, I guess._  
  
Carter: Fair…  
  
Ross: Oh, speaking of which, I need to grab something from my room anyways.  
  
Carter: Really? What?  
  
Ross: A change of clothes for tomorrow. Nothing big.  
  
Carter: Mind if I come with? I’m heading back to the hotel anyways.  
  
Ross: Don’t see why not.  
  
 _Ross and I head back to the hotel. I can tell he’s not in a talking mood and is more in a mood to just get to the hotel and go, so I don’t bother striking up a conversation. It was awkward, but I was also kind of tired from being outside all day.  
  
We got to the hotel, but we were both heading to the same location so there was still a bit of awkwardness left.  
  
I felt tired after all that walking as I headed up the stairs with Ross, but…  
  
_ _I saw something that woke me right up._  
  
Carter: (blinks) Is that…?  
  
Ross: (steps back and eyes widen) Oh my god. That’s-  
  
Ross: That’s a dead body.  
  
 _No.  
  
No no no no.  
  
Not again. Not so soon.  
  
This can’t be happening.  
  
_ _It’s been two days, it can’t-_  
  
Carter: …  
  
 _The feeling of dread only intensifies when I realize whose body is laying there in that massive pool of blood.  
  
_

__

  
**KYOU KURAI LIES FACE DOWN IN A LARGE POOL OF BLOOD.**  
  
Carter: What… What the…  
  
Ross: This- This is- We have to tell someone! We need three people- Carter!  
  
Carter: (blinks) R-Right-  
  
 _Afterwards, Puck runs up the stairs._  
  
Puck: Oh, thank god! Carter, Ross! You need to- (sees Kyou’s body) AGH! Another one?!  
  
Carter: Puck?!  
  
Ross: What do you mean, another one?!  
  
 _That chime rings again.  
  
_ _What the hell is going on?_  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, a Class Trial will occur! For now, it’s investigation time!  
  
Carter: We… We have to investigate Kyou-  
  
Puck: Carter, wait! There’s something else you two need to see first.  
  
Ross: What? What is it?  
  
Carter: We can’t leave Kyou here!  
  
Puck: Please, it’s urgent, I swear!  
  
Carter: What could be more important than a dead body?!  
  
Puck: … (looks away)  
  
Ross: I can wait here-  
  
Puck: No. I need the both of you, now.  
  
Ross: … Do we have a choice?  
  
Puck: (determined look on his face) No.  
  
Ross: … Alright then.  
  
Carter: Fine, but we have to make this quick.  
  
Puck: … We’ll have to see about that.  
  
 _Without giving us time to react, Puck immediately turns around and runs downstairs, and I guess I’ve got no choice but to follow them.  
  
My head is swimming… I still can’t comprehend that this is all happening.  
  
What’s going on…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to gokuharas/clovrcats and PKRS-Arts for the art!
> 
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	13. Chapter 2-3

Puck: Follow me!  
  
_Ross and I follow him down into the basement._  
  
Why do they need us in the basement…?  
  
Puck runs into the laundry room, and then I see it.  
  
I never thought…  
  
This would happen.  
  
_But it did._

__  


__  
  
**MITSUO KONDO SITS SLUMPED OVER AGAINST THE WALL, A TRAIL OF BLOOD ABOVE HIM.**  
  
_Two… Murders…_  
  
I don’t… Understand?  
  
Is there anything even to understand?  
  
Moreover… Looking at Mitsuo’s dead body…  
  
I feel oddly relieved. I should be upset, horrified, anything- but instead, breath comes easier to me again. I don’t feel as suffocated anymore.  
  
He’s gone.  
  
Mitsuo-  
  
He’s dead.  
  
_The chime rings again._  
  
Carter: A-Ah!  
  
Ross: Yeah, I hate that noise too.  
  
Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, a Class Trial will occur! For now, it’s investigation time!  
  
Ross: I hate that too.  
  
Puck: The Body Discovery Announcement went off twice… That means we have to investigate two bodies?!  
  
Carter: Mitsuo and Kyou…  
  
Ross: Let’s wait until Monokuma gets here…  
  
Monokuma: Why wait?  
  
_The three of us turn around and there Monokuma is, smiling and waving at us cheerfully._  
  
Monokuma: Two bodies, one Class Trial! Exciting, huh?  
  
Puck: Well what are we gonna do about that?!  
  
Monokuma: I get this question every time! And I give the same answer too! Don’t forget to refer to the rules in this case.  
  
Puck: There have been other times?  
  
Ross: The rules… Meaning whoever killed first is our culprit.  
  
Carter: Doesn’t the Monokuma File tell us the time of death?   
  
Puck: Oh… Yeah! Let’s use that.  
  
Ross: If there’s two victims, do we get two Monokuma Files?  
  
Monokuma: Yep! If you give me a sec…  
__  
_The bear gives us two tablets this time, unlike last case. I open the first one up._  
  
Monokuma File #2:  
The victim is Kyou Kurai, the Ultimate Voice Actor, also known by their screen name Sparksurfer. The time of death is ???, and the body was first found at 9:03 PM in the hotel hallway by Carter Wellesley, Ross Marciano, and Puck Ganka. The cause of death was a stab wound in their abdominal area. The wound carries entirely through their body, causing a great deal of blood loss, leading to their death. Aside from their death injury, there are no other injuries.  
  
_The time of death is… What?_  
  
Carter: What’s the time of death?  
  
Monokuma: Huh? Whaddya mean?  
  
Carter: The time of death. It’s just a bunch of question marks. You didn't tell us.  
  
Monokuma: No idea what you’re talking about! Why would I purposely hide the time of death, a key detail in a case where there are multiple victims?  
  
_Clearly lying._  
  
Carter: Ugh, whatever.  
  
_I open up the second file. This one should be Mitsuo’s. It should tell us the time of death, at least._  
  
Monokuma File #3:  
The victim is Mitsuo Kondo, the Ultimate Playwright. The time of death is ???, and  the body discovery announcement went off at 9:03 PM in the hotel hallway because of Puck Ganka, Carter Wellesley, and Ross Marciano . The cause of death was head trauma. The victim’s skull is cracked and bleeding, and his chest and back are heavily bruised.  
  
Carter: Another unknown time of death… Ugh, I take it we won’t be getting that information from you anytime soon.  
  
Monokuma: It’s on a need to know basis. Meaning I need to know, but you don’t!  
  
Ross: We don’t? Why not?  
  
Monokuma: I enjoy watching you worms squirm just a teensy bit. It’s like being a vegetarian! It’s not cuz you love the animals so much, it’s about killing every vegetable in your sight! That’s why I’m so graciously your supervisor- to watch you kids suffer!  
  
Ross: No, I think vegetarianism is about concern for animals and their treatment in meat production.  
  
Monokuma: Potato, tomato. Stop holding me up! I gotta deliver the rest of these to your other oh-so helpful classmates, and are you trying to hinder their investigations?  
  
_Monokuma disappears._  
  
_Sigh._  
  
_Another investigation…_  
  
**Investigation Time**  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #2**  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #3  
**Truth Bullet gained: Missing times of death**  
  
Carter: Since we’re here, we might as well investigate Mitsuo’s body first. Ross, you wanna come with?  
  
Ross: I have nothing better to do, so sure.  
  
Carter: Awesome. I take it you’re coming along as well, Puck?  
  
Puck: Of course!  
  
Carter: Alrighty.  
  
_I kneel down and get a closer look at Mitsuo’s body. His head is bloodied, and at least his eyes are closed. For once, he doesn’t have a fake or smug emotion on his face._  
  
… Because he’s dead.  
  
_I’ll take Monokuma’s word that Mitsuo’s back and chest are bruised. I don’t want to double-check that._  
  
_However, there’s something up Mitsuo’s sleeve… Quite literally._  
  
_Carefully, trying not to touch him or mess anything up, I pull his sleeve up, and under his arm is a knife._  
  
Carter: What the hell? A knife?  
  
Ross: What’s that doing there?  
  
Puck: A knife couldn’t have caused any of Mitsuo’s injuries… You think Mitsuo was carrying that with him to the crime scene?  
  
Carter: Yeah, but what for?  
  
_The knife was spotless, at least, so it didn’t seem used._  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Knife**   
  
_Aside from a literal knife, nothing else seems out of place with his body._  
  
What’s more out of place is… The trail of blood above his head.  
  
I stand back up and investigate that.  
  
_A trail of blood connects his head to a large splatter of blood on the wall._  
  
Carter: (squints) Is there a dent in the wall?  
  
Ross: (looks over Carter’s shoulder) Two, actually. One at the blood splatter, and one right below it. There’s little cracks as well in the dents.  
  
Puck: Two dents? From Mitsuo’s body? Or the knife?  
  
_I think about the Monokuma File regarding Mitsuo. Considering his injuries, two dents in the wall would make sense._  
  
_But if that’s the case…_  
  
Carter: Jesus, whoever did this to him must’ve been crazy strong.  
  
Ross: Or Mitsuo was just really weak.  
  
Carter: That too. But if that were the case, then he wouldn’t have created such an impact with the wall.  
  
Puck: So it was Mitsuo’s body then! It was slammed against the wall?  
  
Carter: That seems like the most likely case.  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Blood trail**  
**Truth Bullet gained: Dents in the wall**  
  
_Mitsuo’s body is away from the washing machines and dryers, but in the corner, there’s a pile of green and brown clothes._  
  
Carter: What’s that?  
  
Puck: Eheh… That would be my laundry. I was gonna leave them here overnight but as soon as I came down to the laundry room, I saw Mitsuo’s body, so… No longer in the mood to do laundry!  
  
Ross: Couldn’t you still do them right now?  
  
Puck: I guess nothing’s stopping me, but I still feel it’s a tad bit insensitive to do be doing your chores in the same room as someone’s dead body.  
  
Ross: Fair, I guess.  
  
Carter: So you first discovered Mitsuo’s body when you came down to do your laundry.  
  
Puck: Yep. Says so in the Monokuma File too!  
  
Carter: You weren’t here anytime before then?  
  
Puck: Nope.  
  
Carter: Alright then. Unfortunately we don’t have the times of death for Mitsuo or Kyou, so I’m trying to construct a timeline right now.  
  
Puck: Good idea! That’ll help us piece things together.  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Puck’s clothes**  
  
Puck: Carter, before we go on, can I ask you a question?  
  
Carter: Sure. What is it?  
  
Puck: Um… How do you feel right now?  
  
Carter: What do you mean?  
  
Puck: About… Now that… You know.  
  
Carter: Oh. You mean how do I feel looking at Mitsuo’s dead body?  
  
Puck: … Yeah.  
  
Carter: Well, I’m not exactly celebrating over his death. But obviously I don’t feel the same way about Amora’s death. I’m just… Shaken up I guess. Too overwhelmed to actually do anything but try not to die right now.  
  
Puck: I see then… So you’re alright?  
  
Carter: I guess you could say that.  
  
Puck: That’s good! I just… Want to be helpful this time around. I was too caught off guard last time and I ended up being no help at all… And that put too much pressure on you, causing you to freak out as well! So this time, I want to help you so you don’t have to take it all on by yourself?  
  
Carter: That’s… Sweet of you…  
  
_It really was. I just wasn’t sure how to respond, honestly. I’m so used to doing all my jobs by myself, so it felt weird for someone to voluntarily offer me help._  
  
Ross: (smiles) Yeah. We got your back, Carter.  
  
Carter: T… Thanks.  
  
_Again, not sure how to respond._  
  
_I was grateful, though. Really._  
  
Carter: What else is there here?  
  
Puck: Oddly enough… Nothing. The killer or Mitsuo didn’t do much else to the crime scene.  
  
Carter: Should we go investigate Kyou’s body then?  
  
Puck: I guess so. If it’s the same person, then we could get more evidence that points to them.  
  
Carter: Gotcha.  
  
_We leave the basement and head back up to the lobby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split into two parts because of weird shit on deviantart. Oops!
> 
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	14. Chapter 2-4

_As soon as we get to the lobby, the hotel doors burst open, and Tyson runs in. Aria and Mason aren’t too far behind._  
  
Tyson: I heard the announcements! Two of them… Meaning two bodies?  
  
Aria: I mean, we got the Monokuma Files as well, showing two victims, so yeah. Two bodies.  
  
Tyson: I know, but... It's hard to believe.   
  
Mason: As soon as Monokuma gave me the files, I ran over to the hotel as fast as I could. I met up with Aria and Tyson afterwards.  
  
Carter: Wait, so that means you guys weren’t in the hotel all day?  
  
Tyson: I mean, I wasn’t.  
  
Aria: Me neither! Geez, it sucks that the times of death are missing too, so we can’t have stronger alibis! Monokuma’s lame for doing that.  
  
Mason: For what purpose though?  
  
Puck: Maybe to get us to investigate both bodies?  
  
Ross: Yeah, so we don’t neglect either one.  
  
Mason: Maybe… But that just makes our jobs harder!  
  
Carter: I think that’s what Monokuma wants as well.  
  
Tyson: That’s… Frustrating.  
  
Puck: So to confirm, none of you three were in the hotel after breakfast, which was when we last saw Mitsuo?  
  
Mason: Nope. Carter can confirm for me.  
  
Carter: Yeah, I saw him. He was writing in his journal at the cafe.  
  
Aria: You have a diary?  
  
Mason: I-It’s not a diary!  
  
Tyson: Anyways, I wasn’t at the hotel afterwards. Carter can also back me up.  
  
Carter: Yep. At the field.  
  
Aria: Just for the record, I wasn’t near the hotel either all day!  
  
Ross: And where were you?  
  
Aria: I wasn’t just in one place. I was exploring the second area with Jaclyn! Then she had this stupid idea for a prank and I said “no, that’s stupid” and she got all mad at me and ditched me! Rude.  
  
Carter: Huh, and that’s when she ran into me, telling me about her prank.  
  
Aria: No way, it wasn’t the one where she wants to seal up someone’s door with taffy, right? That’s so stupid!  
  
Carter: It was that idea. And… I left her at the candy shop.  
  
Aria: You seriously left her unattended?! What’s wrong with you?!  
  
Carter: I mean it’s not like I let her go to the hotel by herself! I left before her. Besides, I’m not sure if she even cares enough about two people dying to halt her pranks, so she’s probably still at the candy store.  
  
Ross: Still, Aria and Carter both seeing Jaclyn confirms Aria’s alibi, at least for the majority of the day.  
  
Aria: Great! So I’m in the clear.  
  
Ross: But what about afterwards?  
  
Aria: I was still out of the hotel, was I not?  
  
Ross: I guess… Wouldn’t make much sense to be running back and forth.  
  
Mason: Besides, Aria was running with us back to the hotel.  
  
Aria: Exactly! See? I’m in the clear!  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Tyson, Mason, and Aria**  
  
Carter: We just finished investigating Mitsuo’s body downstairs. Feel free to do so as well, but we’re going to investigate Kyou’s body now.  
  
Tyson: Sounds like a plan. Good luck.  
  
Puck: You too!  
  
_Those three head downstairs while the three of us head upstairs._  
  
_A couple people, Steph, Yvon, and Élie, are gathered around Kyou’s body.  
  
Oh geez, Steph…   
  
He was closest to Kyou even before the killing game, wasn’t he? He can’t be in the best of moods right now…  
  
I’ll try talking to Yvon and Élie first._  
  
Yvon: … (looks clearly bothered)  
  
Carter: Something wrong, Yvon?  
  
Yvon: Oh… Hello, Carter.  
  
Carter: What’s up?  
  
Yvon: I suppose it’s just… Shocking to see this body here. Kyou’s body, really. I didn’t expect this…  
  
Élie: It definitely is a pity… Quel dommage.  
  
Carter: It seemed out of the blue, yeah...  
  
Élie: But if he was killed out in the open like this, how come no one saw the killer? At least for Mitsuo, he was killed in a secluded enough area.  
  
Ross: Everyone was out of the hotel at one point today. Besides, we don’t know when Kyou died either. Or Mitsuo, for that matter. I guess it was unfortunate timing.  
  
Élie: Quite convenient on the killer’s part… You don’t think the body was moved, do you?  
  
Yvon: There’s no indication of it. With this much of a blood loss, you’d think there’d be some sort of evidence revealing whether or not Kyou’s body had been moved.  
  
Élie: Fair enough…  
  
_The two don’t seem all lovey-dovey right now. Guess I can’t blame them, considering the circumstances. Meaning, two people are dead right now._  
  
Puck: Oh! Even though we don’t know the times of death, do you think we could get some general alibis from the two of you?  
  
Yvon: Ah… I was apart from Élie today.  
  
Élie: And this is what happens…! In that case, we must never part again, my dear.  
  
_Yvon blushes.  
  
Never mind. Still as loving as usual._  
  
Puck: What about you, Élie?  
  
Élie: It’s true, I was apart from Yvon today… But that’s because I was in my room, resting. It wasn’t until I heard the Body Discovery Announcements that I rushed out and discovered Kyou’s body.  
  
Yvon: And I was in the library today, studying. I only just got here after the announcements were made.  
  
Puck: All day?  
  
Yvon: (nods) Indeed.  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Yvon and Élie  
Truth Bullet gained: No evidence of tampering**  
  
_Next… Steph._  
_  
I’m not sure what to say, so let’s hope I don’t fuck this up._  
  
Carter: Steph…?  
  
_Steph isn’t investigating or anything, he’s just standing there, silently._  
  
Steph: …  
  
Steph: … Hey. Question.  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
Steph: What did Kyou do… What did they do to deserve this?  
  
Puck: Nothing! Nobody deserves to be murdered. Especially at so young an age... It's too cruel!  
  
Carter: Yeah, they really didn’t deserve this…  
  
Steph: Then why the fuck are they dead? If they don’t deserve this, then they should be alive right fucking now.  
  
_I can see him visibly shaking. He’s taking this a lot worse than I had expected… But I guess I’m not too surprised. Just… How am I supposed to comfort Steph about this?_  
  
Ross: They should, but that doesn’t mean they are. Unfair things happen all the time.  
  
Steph: Tell me about it.  
  
Ross: Nothing and no one deserves anything bad, but guess what. Bad things happen anyways. We’ve just gotta make do with the situation given to us. And right now, that situation is two dead bodies, one of them happening to be Kyou, your friend.  
  
Steph: …  
  
Carter: That was… Oddly profound of you, Ross. And blunt.  
  
Ross: … Oh. I’m just speaking from personal experience here. I thought it’d help.  
  
Steph: … (mumbles) Yeah, whatever.  
  
_I think it did help. At least just a little, but it’s something._  
  
Puck: Steph… If you don’t mind, could I at least ask you a question?  
  
Steph: Sure.  
  
Puck: You and Kyou used to spend all of your time together, especially in the basement, which was where Mitsuo was killed. Why not today?  
  
Steph: We just liked to hang out downstairs. But Kyou said they weren’t feeling too well, so they went to their room to rest. I didn’t see any purpose in being in the basement by myself, so I just. (shrugs)  
  
_He’s so serious and melancholy now… It’s unnerving, especially for Steph._  
  
Puck: So I take it you and Kyou weren’t together today…?  
  
Steph: (shakes head) I swear, if that’s what got them killed…  
  
Carter: Hey. It’s not your fault either. Don’t blame yourself for their death. It’s unlike you.  
  
Steph: …  
  
_He doesn’t say anything else and leaves. I don’t know where, but he just does.  
  
Maybe it was like him to be this way...?   
  
… I can’t say I didn’t try to comfort him, at least.  
  
Still, the information he gave would at least help the investigation…_  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Steph’s Account**  
  
_Now it’s time to investigate Kyou’s body._  
  
Jaclyn: Hey!!  
  
_Or not.  
  
Jaclyn runs up, her hands literally full of bags of candy._  
  
Jaclyn: Carter, why’d you ditch me? I had to carry all of this back all by myself when you could’ve helped! Meanie.  
  
Carter: Oh, um… Sorry. It was getting late.  
  
Yvon: More importantly, did you not hear the Body Discovery Announcements? There were two of them as well!  
  
Jaclyn: I know! How annoying. Geez, we get it, someone has died!  
  
Ross: Uh… Two someones. One of them being right there. (points to Kyou)  
  
Jaclyn: Ohhhh, so that’s why it played twice! I thought Monokuma was just being annoying or something, so I just continued gathering my materials.  
  
Yvon: Materials?  
  
Jaclyn: Yeah! For my prank!  
  
Carter: Are you still going through with it, even during an investigation period?  
  
Jaclyn: Duh! It’s the perfect time too! No one will notice it was me!  
  
Carter: You’re planning to seal up one of the rooms. A body is right here. Everyone will notice you.  
  
Yvon: You’re planning to what?  
  
Carter: Uhhh don’t worry about it.  
  
Jaclyn: Fine, it can wait. You’re literally such a party pooper, Carter! And I don’t use that term lightly.  
  
Carter: I’m honored?  
  
Puck: Anyways… Onto more important things, I take it you were out the whole day? According to Aria, Carter, and you.  
  
Jaclyn: Yep! If both bodies were in the hotel, then no way was it me. I was nowhere near it the whole time!  
  
Puck: I see…  
  
_So I can at least rule out Jaclyn in these two murders… She has an alibi for practically the whole day, no matter what time either death occurred at. Makes enough sense, I guess._  
  
**Truth Bullet: Jaclyn’s alibi**  
  
Jaclyn: Welp, if you need me, I’ll be in my room! See ya!  
  
_She hops over Kyou’s arm, barely acknowledging them, and enters her room. That’s… Kind of morbid, not gonna lie.  
  
Now to investigate Kyou’s body.  
  
Kyou is laying face down, and it’s noticeable where they stabbed. Just like what the Monokuma File said, the wound went straight through their body, so there was a bloody splotch on their back as well.  
  
What could have caused that? Clearly that can’t be caused by an ordinary kitchen knife…_  
  
Puck: Something wrong, Carter?  
  
Carter: Just thinking about Kyou’s wound… Or more specifically what caused it.  
  
Ross: The Monokuma File did say it went straight through their body, so it has to be something longer than a knife.  
  
Carter: I know that, but what else could it be then that could go through their entire body?  
  
Ross: A gun of some sorts, maybe? The wound seems small enough to be a bullet.  
  
Carter: That’s another thing. The wound is fairly small, unlike a knife.  
  
Puck: But if it was a gun, wouldn’t there be some sort of bullet left over?  
  
Ross: Not to mention there’s no weapon here at all. Aside from the knife Mitsuo had, there’s no trace of any weapon anywhere. And I highly doubt someone did this to Kyou with their bare hands.  
  
Élie: Maybe the killer disposed of the weapon.  
  
Puck: How so?  
  
Élie: (shrugs) Perhaps they hid it or something. It’s possible.  
  
Puck: But what about if it was a gun? What about the bullet?  
  
Élie: What’s the likelihood of the murder weapon being a gun? Where would the killer obtain a gun? And wouldn’t someone in the hotel have heard a gun being fired?  
  
Yvon: Like yourself?  
  
Élie: I heard nothing, for the record.  
  
Carter: Well… The rooms are soundproof. So even if a gun was fired, you wouldn’t have heard it.  
  
Élie: Hm… Fair enough, I suppose. But perhaps someone else was around in the hotel? You could ask around.  
  
Carter: Most people were outside of the hotel, though.  
  
Puck: We haven’t talked to Jackson, Ally, Nina, or Zera. Maybe they might know something if they were around.  
  
Carter: Maybe. We should be sure to talk to them anyways. I haven’t seen them around today.  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Kyou’s wound  
Truth Bullet gained: Missing murder weapon**  
  
_I think that’s all we have to investigate with Kyou, so I’ll leave Yvon and Élie here._  
  
Yvon: Ah, wait, Carter!  
  
Carter: Hm?  
  
Yvon: Before you go, I have… Well, I will have something to tell you.  
  
Carter: Is it about the murders?  
  
Yvon: … Yes, actually.  
  
Carter: Oh. What is it?  
  
Yvon: I can’t tell you now, but… I will at the Class Trial.  
  
Carter: Is that any less private than the situation right now?  
  
Yvon: It’s not necessarily privacy that’s the issue. In fact, I believe it’s something everyone should know about.  
  
Carter: Then why are you telling me now if you’re saving it for the Class Trial.  
  
Yvon: I just wanted to briefly inform you beforehand, just so you’re aware and not shocked when I do reveal what I know. But I believe it will help solve this murder a lot more easily.  
  
Carter: Alright then, I guess. Then I’ll know at the Class Trial?  
  
Yvon: (nods) Everyone will know by then. I’ll see you then.  
  
_Yvon leaves._  
  
Élie: Ah, Yvon…!  
  
_He runs after Yvon as well.  
  
That leaves us alone with Kyou again.  
  
I feel bad about leaving them alone… But I had to investigate further._  
  
_I did want to go to the kitchen, after all. So, the three of us head to the kitchen, and sitting at a table are Jackson and Nina._  
  
Carter: You don’t seem to be the investigating type, do you, Nina?  
  
Nina: Nah. I’m a debater, not a detective anyways. And I don’t see you getting on Jackson’s case either.  
  
Carter: One of you is louder than the other in Class Trials. The other is named Jackson.  
  
Jackson: Sup.  
  
Nina: And what about it?  
  
Carter: I'm not trying to pick a fight, but as a debater, aren’t you supposed to be well researched in the topics you debate?  
  
Nina: What’s there to research? People are dead, bitch.  
  
Carter: You could at the very least investigate.  
  
Puck: (interjects) Or help us? At least? I do have a couple questions, since you two happen to be in the kitchen right now.  
  
_Thank god for Puck. If it weren’t for them, I’d probably have lost it with how infuriating some of these people can be._  
  
Nina: Sure, so I can be “helpful” as a “debater.” (rolls eyes)  
  
Jackson: Sure.  
  
Puck: Great! So, first, were either of you in the kitchen today?  
  
Nina: Why do you ask?  
  
Carter: Answer our question first. With a proper statement, not an answer.  
  
Nina: Ugh. Yes, I was, for breakfast.  
  
Puck: Just breakfast?  
  
Nina: Why do you care? It’s not like the murders happened in here.  
  
Carter: They didn’t but this place is still relevant to the murders.  
  
Ross: Mitsuo had a knife on him and we think it came from the kitchen. So… Here we are.  
  
Puck: So I’ll ask again, this time more bluntly. Were either of you in the kitchen after breakfast and saw Mitsuo at any time?  
  
Jackson: I wasn’t. Just got here.  
  
Nina: … I was, however.  
  
Puck: You saw Mitsuo too?!  
  
Nina: Mhm. It was around 1:30, cuz that’s when I was having lunch. He went into the back where all the cooking supplies are- including knives- for a moment and came back. I didn’t bother talking to him.  
  
Carter: Even though he had a knife on him?! That’s dangerous!  
  
Nina: No shit, but I didn’t know he had a knife, geez. And besides, even if I did, I wouldn’t have stopped him either way.  
  
Carter: What?  
  
Nina: I’d just see how it turned out.  
  
Carter: It turned out with two deaths, one of them being Mitsuo!  
  
Nina: No one got hurt.  
  
Puck: Kyou did!  
  
Nina: But was that related to Mitsuo’s death? We don’t know.  
  
Carter: Still, you could have prevented a murder if you had just questioned Mitsuo!  
  
Nina: One, I could’ve easily died instead, so no thanks. Two, would you have bothered talking to him?  
  
Carter: …  
  
Nina: Thought so.  
  
Carter: Do you just want to see people die?  
  
Nina: No, and you’re strawmanning me. Stop that.  
  
Ross: You were telling off Mitsuo earlier today…  
  
Jackson: Point is, Nina saw Mitsuo in the kitchen, and that was probably when he got up to grab his knife. Doesn’t matter either way, cuz Mitsuo’s dead.  
  
Nina: Exactly. Thank you, Jackson.  
  
Puck: Speaking of which, where were you today, Jackson?  
  
Jackson: (vaguely) Not here.  
  
Puck: Could you be more specific?  
  
Jackson: Like, detail what I did today? No.  
  
Puck: Hm…  
  
Jackson: You can be suspicious all you want. But you can also be wrong. _  
  
I know of Jackson's morals... But is that enough to carry her through a killing game?_  
  
Puck: Anyways… What about you, Nina?  
  
Nina: I wasn’t in the kitchen the whole time, of course. But I was in the library.  
  
Carter: Oh, you were in the library? So you saw Yvon there?  
  
Nina: He was there?  
  
Carter: Huh? But he said he was…  
  
Nina: Well if he was there, I didn’t see him.  
  
Ross: That’s… Suspicious.  
  
Nina: (cynically) Gee, I wonder why someone would lie about their alibi during a murder case with ambiguous timelines.  
  
Carter: You don’t mean…  
  
Nina: (shrugs) Just food for thought. I’m sure it’ll sound rich coming from you.  
  
Carter: What does that mean?  
  
Nina: It means you have no credibility. At all. You lost it approximately four days ago, along with your arm.  
  
Carter: …  
  
Puck: That's a little-  
  
Nina: Guess that’ll make the Class Trial more interesting to see. Whatever. We’ll get this right, whether or not you help, Carter.  
  
Puck: To be fair, Carter did lead us to the killer!  
  
Nina: But he voted for the wrong person and insisted they were the killer. What if we believed him and voted with him? We would be dead right now!  
  
Puck: But Nichole confessed too!  
  
Nina: Great. Wasn’t because of Carter. I don’t see any reason why I should listen to him.  
  
Carter: (angry) Because I’m the one investigating here, and you’re here sitting on your ass, doing nothing!  
  
Nina: Woah, careful. Might sink my doubt in you even lower than it already is.  
  
Carter: You don’t have to listen to me. But I’m the one with the evidence, not you.  
  
Nina: And I have evidence too!  
  
Carter: And what happens when I present your evidence? Will you still think I’m wrong?  
  
Nina: Depends how you apply it. To find the killer, or to serve your own beliefs?  
  
Carter: …  
  
Nina: Have fun at the Class Trial.  
  
Carter: (bitterly) Thanks. I’m sure you will.  
  
Nina: Of course!  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Nina’s Account Part 1 (Mitsuo)  
Truth Bullet gained: Nina’s Account Part 2 (Yvon)**  
  
_I don’t need to talk to Nina anymore. I brush past her and head further into the kitchen, where all of the supplies are. Inside is Zera._  
  
Carter: Oh. Didn’t realize you were here.  
  
Zera: Hey.  
  
Carter: I assume you heard what just happened?  
  
Zera: With Nina? Yeah, but I didn’t bother doing much. No use going up against the literal Ultimate Debater.  
  
_Gee, thanks._  
  
Carter: I mean. I guess.  
  
Puck: What are you doing here, Zera?  
  
Zera: I was investigating, but then I heard all of the arguing so I just figured I’d stay here for a bit.  
  
Carter: I see.  
  
Zera: Hey. Like I said, didn’t want to get involved.  
  
Puck: What were you investigating?  
  
Zera: You guys saw Mitsuo up close, right?  
  
Ross: What about it?  
  
Zera: Did you seriously miss it? The knife, obviously.  
  
Ross: Oh. Well I didn’t miss it, actually.   
  
Puck: Anyways, what about the knife?  
  
Carter: There’s only one place where you can get a knife, isn’t there?  
  
Zera: Mhm. Right here.  
  
Ross: So if there was a knife at the crime scene…  
  
Zera: Yep. (she points to the knife rack) One of the knives is missing.  
  
Carter: And I’d assume that’s the knife Mitsuo took. I don’t see any other need for knives, especially right now.  
  
Puck: Nina did say she saw Mitsuo come in here… He got the knife himself?  
  
Carter: Probably. Which could at least contribute to the murder motive…  
  
Zera: What motive? There was none this time, aside from Mitsuo being an ass, as usual.  
  
Carter: No motive…?  
  
_That reminded me of something. I asked Monokuma if a motive had been implemented yet since I was unconscious… It didn’t properly answer my question. The obvious answer would be that a motive was never dropped, but some things just didn’t add up.  
  
Why didn’t Monokuma just say “no” to me? Why did it not implement a motive? Why would it wait? And even if there was a motive we were unaware of, was this related to the murders?  
  
Hm.  
  
What could all of this mean?  
  
Things are making a little more sense, yet at the same time getting way more confusing._  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Knife rack  
Truth Bullet gained: Missing motive**  
  
_I guess I’m done here in the kitchen.  
  
Though I’ve talked to everyone, but one person._  
  
Carter: Hey Zera?  
  
Zera: Hm?  
  
Carter: You seen Ally anywhere?  
  
Zera: Nope. Thought she’d be with you.  
  
Carter: Hm… Alright then.  
  
Puck: Something wrong?  
  
Carter: Nothing in particular, she’s just the only person we haven’t seen around yet.  
  
Puck: Well, I’m sure we’ll find her around somewhere. Why don’t we head back down to the basement and see if anyone’s found anything new?  
  
Carter: Sure.  
  
_I turn around and hastily leave the kitchen, not looking at Nina when I pass her.  
  
I sigh internally. I hate to admit it, but Nina’s right. I really shot myself in the foot with the last class trial…  
  
Not everyone’s the same as Nina though, right? They’ll listen to me still, right?  
  
Right?  
  
If someone else pulls a Mitsuo or Nina and turns on me all of a sudden I’m gonna lose it.  
  
… I’ve been using that phrase a lot lately. Hm.  
  
Anyways, I head back down into the basement to see Mason, Tyson, and Aria, as expected._  
  
Much to my surprise, Ally is there too.  
  
Carter: Ally!  
  
Ally: [Ah! Hey Carter!]  
  
_I go up to her._  
  
Carter: Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all investigation?  
  
Ally: [We must have not crossed paths… I just got back from the second area, right after the other three. They were already down here when I got here from the announcements. My bad! ^^;]  
  
_She’s her normal self… It’s been a while since I’ve had the chance to talk to her, now that I think about it._  
  
Carter: Oh, alright… If I had waited I would’ve seen you then.  
  
Ally: [No worries! What matters is that I’m here now.]  
  
Carter: Thank goodness, honestly. I was starting to get a little worried.  
  
Ally: [Aw, about me?]  
  
Carter: Not in that way… I just hadn’t seen you around today.  
  
Ross: Did you see anything down here?  
  
Carter: Oh, right. We’ve already investigated Mitsuo’s body. Knife and everything.  
  
Puck: Why don’t we talk to the others first?  
  
Carter: Sure…  
  
_We enter the laundry room again, where Mason, Tyson, and Aria are._  
  
Aria: Man, this is so boring… There’s nothing here!  
  
Mason: There’s a dead body.  
  
Tyson: That’s gotta be something, right?  
  
Aria: Yeah, but it’s just a body! It’s not even exciting or anything! His skull is just cracked and bleeding, that’s all.  
  
Mason: Uh... Just…?  
  
Aria: Geez, whoever did the number on him finished him off quick! Knife or not, there’s literally nothing here but that big ol’ bloodstain on the wall.  
  
Carter: Nothing?  
  
Aria: No sign of a fight! Clearly Mitsuo wasn’t trying very hard enough.  
  
Mason: Trying hard to what, exactly? Live?  
  
Aria: The knife wasn’t even used!  
  
Mason: I think that’s for the better? I’m not sure, exactly.  
  
Ally: [Probably!]  
  
Tyson: I mean, he’s dead anyways so I don’t think it matters all too much. That’s just my opinion.  
  
Carter: Though that is an interesting detail, actually.  
  
Aria: What is?  
  
Carter: That there’s nothing different outside of this very small crime scene. Like, the rest of the laundry room isn’t even touched.  
  
Tyson: Yeah, no dents or scratches or anything. If you hid Mitsuo’s body and all the blood, it doesn’t even look like a murder took place here.  
  
Ross: He must have died almost instantly then.  
  
Carter: (nods) Probably, yeah.  
  
_That reinforces Mitsuo’s injuries. And it may help us narrow down the killer even further.  
  
_ _...Maybe.  
_  
**  
**   
_After finishing our conversation, another chime rings. Even though it’s only the second time, it already sounds so familiar with the feeling of dread it brings._  
  
Monokuma: Class Trial time, bitches! Oops, that’s a naughty word. Can’t be saying that and be a bad influence on your youngsters! Anyways, everyone gather at the park as usual, and of course, attendance is mandatory!  
  
Ally: [Oh geez… There it is.]  
  
Tyson: Already? We get way too little time… How are we supposed to figure out the killer this way?  
  
Aria: Or killers.  
  
Tyson: Don’t remind me.  
  
Puck: Should we go then?  
  
Mason: We don’t have much of a choice.  
  
Ross: What even happens if we don’t go?  
  
Carter: Probably kills us somehow. Maybe with the claws things.  
  
Ross: Oh, right. Let’s just go then!  
  
_The seven of us make our way out of the basement, and then we’re on our way to the park.  
  
None of us, aside from Aria, who was just chatting it up with Ally, were really conversationalists, so I was stuck in my head for a bit.  
  
Was this going to become routine? Was I going to become used to these deaths? These horrible murders and executions?  
  
How was the Class Trial going to play out? Was Nina right? I had Puck and Ross backing me up… I hope that would hold over well.  
  
Moreover, Yvon said he something to tell me- or rather, the entire class. What was that about? Was it related to the case? It had to be. But what could it be?  
  
There were two victims this time… And maybe two killers.  
  
Did anyone here have the capability to kill two people?  
  
Maybe that was the case.  
  
After what happened last time, I had to brace myself for the worst.  
  
I think about the promise I made with Nichole.  
  
I really do suck at keeping promises, don’t I.  
_   
Puck: Carter?  
  
Carter: (blinks) Huh?  
  
Puck: We’re here.  
  
_Here?  
  
Oh, right, the park._  
  
Carter: Oh. So we are.  
  
Ally: [It’s almost time… Think we’ll be alright?]  
  
Carter: (sighs) Probably not, but we’re gonna have to get through it anyways.  
  
Puck: (awkwardly) Always the optimist, huh…  
  
Carter: Just speaking from experience.  
_  
Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my right arm.  
  
_ _Phantom pains._  
  
Puck: Oh.  
  
_I probably made things more awkward._  
  
Ally: [Carter’s right. We don’t have much of a choice, so let’s head into this and do the best we can!]  
  
Carter: Huh? Oh…  
  
_I’m not gonna lie, that optimism caught me a bit off guard.  
  
Not just because of the situation, but she seemed so different when Amora died. Before that, even.  
  
Is she trying to change and move on? Or is it something else entirely?  
  
Who was Ally?  
  
I know these people a lot less than I realize… And I wanted to understand her more especially. But I guess now isn’t the time to be worrying about that.  
  
As Monokuma appears again and what’s left of us step back into the elevator, there’s no time for regrets right now.  
  
I tilt my head back and sigh.  
  
I had already broken some of Nichole’s promise, now that Mitsuo and Kyou were both dead. And someone else is about to die too.  
  
All I could focus on right now was keeping part of Nichole’s promise.  
  
I was going to live. And that’s what mattered.  
  
I won’t let things be like last time._  
  
**REMAINING: 14.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	15. Chapter 2 Class Trial (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 2 CLASS TRIAL**  
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #2:** The victim is Kyou Kurai, the Ultimate Voice Actor, also known by their screen name Sparksurfer. The time of death is ???, and the body was first found at 9:03 PM in the hotel hallway by Carter Wellesley, Ross Marciano, and Puck Ganka. The cause of death was a stab wound in their abdominal area. The wound carries entirely through their body, causing a great deal of blood loss, leading to their death. Aside from their death injury, there are no other injuries.
  * **Monokuma File #3:** The victim is Mitsuo Kondo, the Ultimate Playwright. The time of death is ???, and the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 9:04 PM in the laundry room by Puck Ganka, Carter Wellesley, and Ross Marciano. The cause of death was head trauma. The victim’s skull is cracked and bleeding, and his chest and back are heavily bruised.
  * **Missing times of death:** The times of death for both Monokuma Files are missing. Why is that?
  * **Knife:** A knife was found in Mitsuo's sleeve. It appears to be unused.
  * **Blood trail:** A blood trail connects Mitsuo's body to a dent in the wall.
  * **Dents in the wall:** There are two dents in the wall. They align with Mitsuo's head and his chest. Could this be his cause of death?
  * **Puck's clothes:** Puck  discovered Mitsuo's body when they went downstairs to do their laundry, and in a panic they left their clothese behind.
  * **Tyson, Mason, and Aria:** Tyson, Mason, and Aria were out all day and were nowhere near the hotel, so they are unlikely to be the killer.
  * **Yvon and** **Élie:** The two were apart today. Élie was in his room, resting, while Yvon was in the library. 
  * **No evidence of tampering:** There is no evidence of tampering in regards to Kyou's body.
  * **Steph's Account:** Steph says that Kyou wasn't feeling well today, so they were in their room, resting, while Steph was apart from them.
  * **Jaclyn's alibi:** Jaclyn was with various people, such as Aria and Carter, during the day, planning her prank, so it's unlikely she is the killer.
  * **Kyou's wound:** The wound is a thin wound that goes straight through Kyou's body, but it was able to cause a great deal of blood loss.
  * **Missing murder weapon:**  The murder weapon that killed Kyou is not at the murder scene. Where is it, and what was it even? There had to have been a weapon... 
  * **Nina's Account Part 1:** Nina saw Mitsuo enter the back of the kitchen but didn't inquire what he was doing. He was likely getting a knife. 
  * **Nina's Account Part 2:** While Yvon claims he was at the library, when Nina was there, she claims she didn't see him there. However, Nina wasn't there for the whole day.
  * **Knife rack:** There is a missing knife in the knife rack, which is currently with Mitsuo's body.
  * **Missing motive:** Unlike the last case, there is no motive for these two murders... As far as we know. Is there a motive? 
  * **No sign of fight:** There was no sign of a fight or struggle in the laundry room, despite Mitsuo's knife. The rest of the laundry room outside of Mitsuo's body is basically untouched. 



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
Objective: **Discover the culprit behind... Kyou Kurai or Mitsuo's Kondo murder, whoever died first.   
  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the blackened will be able to leave the island with no consequence. Sound fun? Let's begin!  
  
Ally: [We have two victims... What do we do?]  
  
Ross: The rules states the blackened is whoever killed first. So, we focus on the first victim.  
  
Jackson: Except we don't know the times of death.   
  
Aria: Then let's figure that out!  
  
Zera: How, exactly? We can't exactly measure the dryness of the blood to determine who died first or something.   
  
Jaclyn: Oh! What if they both had the same killer?  
  
Tyson: You really think someone would do that?  
  
Carter: Kill two people? Yes.  
  
Tyson: Oh.  
  
Mason: Then should we go after both deaths and treat them as one?   
  
Yvon: Everyone, hold on!  
  
Carter: Oh, right, Yvon. What is it?  
  
Yvon: It pains me to see you confused like this. I hope what I'm about to reveal will dissipate some of your problems.  
  
Steph: (bitterly) Like some way to bring Kyou back?  
  
Yvon: Well... No, not exactly. But it is related to the murder!  
  
Zera: The murder? Let's hear it, then.   
  
Élie: Ah, wait! I have something to announce as well.   
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
_That's a bit unexpected. Both of them...?_  
  
Yvon: I think mine is more important, Élie.  
  
Élie: Mine is just as important!   
  
Nina: What the hell is it? Just say it, both of you!  
  
Yvon: Alright, alright! Well then...  
  
Élie: Ah, you see...  
  
Yvon/Élie: (at the same time) I'm the killer!  
  
_After they boldly exclaim the same thing at the same time, the entire room falls silent. They both wince immediately._  
  
_What..._  
  
_Right off the bat..._  
  
_They both confess?_  
  
_It takes a moment to process, but I'm not even given that moment when Monokuma interjects._  
  
Monokuma: Upupupu! What a turn of events!   
  
Jaclyn: Whaaaa???  
  
Jackson: You can't be serious... Right?  
  
Aria: How do we know one of you ain't lying or something? Isn't Élie your, like, bodyguard or something?! He could just be trying to protect Yvon!  
  
Yvon: That is true, but believe me, I am telling the truth. I am the blackened of this case!  
  
Élie: I am as well!  
  
Ross: There can't be two blackened! Even if you both are telling the truth, one of you had to have killed first.   
  
Tyson: But we still don't know that!  
  
Steph: I have one question.   
  
Yvon: I'll be happy to answer, Steph.   
  
Steph: If you two really are telling the truth, like Ross said, then which one of you killed Kyou?   
  
Yvon: ...   
  
Steph: Élie?  
  
Élie: ...  
  
_Neither of them answer. Was this all just a lie that fell apart really quickly? Or do the two not even know who killed first?_  
  
_Their confession opens a whole can of worms._  
  
_Not just on who killed first, but why did they kill? Why did they do it separately? Why did one kill after another?_  
  
Carter: The objective remains the same. We have to figure out who died first, regardless of Yvon and Élie's confessions.  
  
Nina: Whatever you say. If you need a hand, call me. (wiggles fingers mockingly)  
  
Carter: Get bent.   
  
Jaclyn: Ohhh, I get it. Need a hand, cuz like, yours got cut off!  
  
Carter: (rolls eyes) Ugggh, yeah. Thanks for the reminder.  
  
Puck: Hey, suggestion! Instead of arguing and running in circles, how about we tackle this another way?   
  
Carter: Hm?  
  
Puck: We have Yvon and Élie's confessions. Thing is, they're not revealing who died first and who killed who. That's two problems we have, and you want to tackle the first one.  
  
Carter: Are you saying we should figure out the second one first? Assigning Yvon and Élie their victims?  
  
Puck: It would be easier, would it?  
  
Zera: But that's based on the assumption that Yvon and Élie both killed.  
  
Puck: What's the other options we have?  
  
Zera: A third killer, or one of them killed both and the other is trying to save the other's skin. To me, the latter seems more plausible.   
  
Mason: It's clear they're both trying to protect one another, even if it costs them their life...   
  
Yvon: I...   
  
Steph: Choose your words wisely, fella.  
  
Yvon: All I can say is that I am the killer in this case.  
  
Élie: My statement remains the same.  
  
Ally: [Then let's take things back a step. Let's first determine whether they're both telling the truth, and if not, who's lying.]   
  
_Whatever the truth is, how can I prove it?_  
  
**NONSTOP DEBATE #1**  
Truth Bullets:  
Missing times of death  
Yvon and Élie  
Kyou's wound  
  
Yvon: I'm telling the truth!  **I'm the blackened of this case.**  
  
Yvon: There's no need to argue or fight, you can just vote for me!  
  
Élie:  **I'm the blackened as well!**  I promise you that! Vote for me instead!  
  
Zera: What is this, some election campaign?  
  
Nina: Calling it.  _Both of them are lying._    
  
Ross:  **We don't know** the times of death though, that's the problem.  
  
Aria: Well  **they had to have died at different times** , duh!   
  
Jackson: What if they're telling the truth and  _it's coordinated_?  
  
Tyson:  _The causes of death are different_ , does that count for anything?   
  
Mason: That might prove Jackson's theory!   
  
(use Truth Bullet: Kyou's wound to agree with "The causes of death are different")  
  
Carter:  **I agree with that!  
  
**Carter: Tyson is right.   
  
Tyson: (blinks) I am?  
  
Carter: Kyou and Mitsuo died two different ways. Kyou through a stab wound, Mitsuo through brute force.   
  
Ross: So what you're asking is if only one person killed both of them, why would they do it two different ways?  
  
Ally: [Maybe the knife Mitsuo had was used by the same killer?]  
  
Carter: I don't think so. After all, the knife was unused as far as we know. If it were washed, there should be some trace of water, or someone else being seen entering the kitchen.   
  
Nina: Maybe I'm not telling you something.  
  
Jackson: Maybe you're just being a shitty contribution to this Class Trial.   
  
Nina: Hey, what'd you say to me?   
  
Jackson: (doesn't respond) ...  
  
Nina: I'm talking to you! If you're going to pick a fight with the Ultimate Debater, then you better not miss your first punch!  
  
Jackson: It seems to me you're picking a fight with me.   
  
Nina: You started it-  
  
Jackson: Me, the Ultimate Gang Leader. Is this really the battle you want to fight? Is this the hill you're willing to die on tonight?  
  
Nina: ... (that shuts her up)  
  
Jackson: (waves hand around) That's what I thought. You're all welcome for that, by the way.   
  
Puck: Thank... You?  
  
Carter: Anyways, going off the observation that Mitsuo and Kyou died two different ways, it lines up with what both Yvon and Élie are claiming. It's likely they both killed individually.  
  
Mason: But what if Jackson's right? What if they really are telling the truth literally, as in they coordinated their kills at the same time?  
  
Carter: Eh... I don't think that's the case either.  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: No sign of fight)  
  
Carter: First of all, Mitsuo's death seemed more like a hit and run situation to me.   
  
Ross: The rest of the laundry room seemed to not be tampered with, so the killer clearly didn't do much to hide their murder.  
  
Carter: Exactly. Like when you accidentally grab the wrong apple from the apple pile and then all the other apples just fall and roll onto the ground so you don't know what to do and just flee the scene and act like someone else did it and just hope that someone cleans it up because it's part of their job and now talent.  
  
Ross: I mean... I guess.  
  
Puck: Uh... You okay there?  
  
Carter: I'm fine.   
  
Steph: Back on topic, so what you're saying is the deaths weren't coordinated, if these two are telling the truth.  
  
Zera: No, Steph, you can't take a- Oh wait, you're being serious.   
  
Carter: That's exactly what I'm saying. Kyou's death, in fact, both deaths, seem too sporadic and hit-and-run-esque to seem coordinated. That means one person killed before the other.  
  
Yvon/Élie: And that's me!  
  
_Ughhhh. I don't even know what I want from them anymore.  
  
For one of them to fess up? But that means they die.  
  
At the same time, they're being real pains in the ass right now._  
  
Nina: Then you're also saying they're both telling the truth.  
  
Carter: It lines up with what... Little evidence we have.   
  
Ross: It's just more convenient if we assume they're both telling the truth anyways. That one of them killed Kyou and one of them killed Mitsuo.  
  
Nina: Well?   
  
Yvon: ...   
  
Élie: ...  
  
Nina: Oh, now you're silent. What exactly are you trying to get out of confessing?  
  
Yvon: I'm trying to end this trial as conveniently as possible by telling you all I'm the killer.  
  
Élie: I'm trying to tell the truth and prevent Yvon- and you all as well- from being wrongly executed!  
  
Nina: There's the thing. Yvon doesn't gain anything from confessing. You, Élie, do. You're trying to protect Yvon, aren't you?  
  
Élie: I mean... Yes?  
  
Nina: You know what I mean. In a  _lying_  way, as in Yvon's the real blackened.  
  
Élie: He is not! I am!  
  
Nina: So you're saying you killed first?  
  
Élie: Yes.  
  
Nina: Then who'd you kill?  
  
Élie: ...   
  
Nina: Silent again. I see then. Either one of you didn't kill, or both of you did, and you don't even know who killed first!   
  
Élie: That's-  
  
Nina: If one claims to have killed Kyou and Kyou turns out to have been killed second, then the other one gets executed, and both of your plans fail. And if Yvon is telling the truth and claims to have killed Kyou, not knowing Élie killed Mitsuo before he killed Kyou, then Yvon's plan fails doubly.   
  
Yvon: ... (looks away)  
  
Nina: I see, I see. You're not even willing to take the gamble here.   
  
Zera: Who let her speak again?  
  
Nina: Oh, fuck off! I'm trying to be helpful.  
  
Steph: That's great and all, but how the fuck do we find out who killed who?  
  
Carter: We need to focus on the one major difference we know in both deaths.   
  
Tyson: You mean the causes of death still?  
  
Carter: Exactly.   
  
Puck: In that case, I take it we're assuming both Yvon and Élie are telling the truth. Is everyone in agreement?  
  
Jackson: Nina?  
  
Nina: ... Sure. It makes sense.  
  
Aria: After all that blah blah blah you just spit it out, their confessions better make sense!  
  
Carter: Then let's match the killer to their cause of death.  
  
Jaclyn: Well, someone big and strong had to have killed Mitsuo! Considering the dents in the wall AND Mitsuo's cracked skull!  
  
Aria: But that could've been either Yvon or Élie! They're both tall and strong.   
  
Nina: Could've been Carter too. He had a motive too.  
  
Ally: [Eh... Let's not do this again. :^/ Besides, Carter's confirmed in the clear.]  
  
Nina: I know. Just wanted to stir the pot a little.   
  
Tyson: Don't.  
  
Steph: Well what about Kyou?   
  
Puck: Kyou died from a stab wound that went straight through his body... That's not really clear either.  
  
Steph: Well some kinda weapon had to have been used. But there wasn't one in sight.  
  
Zera: Clearly the killer hid it. But what the hell was it?   
  
Jackson: It had to have gone straight through his body, so a knife is out of the question.  
  
Puck: We considered a gun, but where would the killer even get one? And a gun couldn't be so quiet if there were people like, say, Nina or Jackson around.   
  
Steph: Not a knife, not a gun. What the hell is it then?  
  
Carter: Hm...  
  
_If we can figure this out, I think we can pin down who killed Kyou after this.  
  
Now I actually have to figure it out.  
  
_**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT  
**Question: What was the murder weapon that killed Kyou?  
Answer:  
S W O R D  
  
Carter:  **I can handle this!  
  
**Carter: Something long and thin, yet also sharp...  
  
_I would expect a penis joke from Steph here, but now's really not the time for anyone.  
  
_Carter: A sword would do the trick.   
  
Zera: A sword? From where?   
  
_And that proves who killed Kyou.  
  
_CHOOSE A PERSON: Élie Jean-Marie Xavier  
  
Carter: Élie would have one.  
  
Élie: Ah...   
  
Carter: Élie is the Ultimate Fencer, and so he's bound to have access to fencing swords in his room. Now, I'm not the most educated on fencing, but I think it would do the trick to stab someone and leave them to bleed out. Is that right?   
  
TYSON: I'll stick it to you!   
  
Tyson: No, that can't be right.   
  
Carter: It can't? Why not?   
  
Tyson: Yes Élie's room would have the fencing swords, but that doesn't necessarily mean Élie was the one who killed Kyou.   
  
Carter: But the weapon was-  
  
Tyson: Yvon could've easily gotten a hold of one Élie's swords and killed Kyou. It's unclear still who could've stabbed Kyou like that!  
  
_Could Yvon have really...?  
  
I have to hear Tyson out though. I don't want it to be like... Well, like last time.  
  
But having Tyson speak up like this...   
  
I'll be sure to make it worth his time.  
  
_**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1  
**Carter Wellesley vs Tyson Proudstar  
  
Truth Blades:  
Knife  
Yvon and Élie  
Missing murder weapon  
  
Tyson: Using a sword makes sense,  
  
Tyson: But anyone can swing a sword!   
  
Tyson: Just like Mitsuo's death, either Yvon or Élie could've killed Kyou, no matter the weapon.  
  
  
Carter: But it's about where the weapon came from.  
  
Carter: It's a fencing sword, so it had to have come from Élie's room.  
  
Carter: Which, of course, would make it more likely for Élie to be the killer.  
  
  
Tyson: But who's to say  **Élie was in his room**?   
  
Tyson:  **Yvon and Élie are close** ,   
  
Tyson: So he can't be ruled out either!  
  
Tyson: Yvon  **is just as capable**  as Élie of killing Kyou, regardless of talent!  
  
(Use Truth Blade: Yvon and Élie to refute "Élie was in his room")  
  
Carter:  **I'll cut you down!  
  
**Carter: I realize that now that Yvon and Élie have both confessed, I can ask the two of them something. And it's not related to who they killed.  
  
Yvon: Then I can answer it, Carter.  
  
Carter: I'll start with Élie, actually. When I asked for your alibi, were you telling the truth? Were you in your room today?  
  
Élie: I was.   
  
Carter: That answers the first issue with Tyson. Élie was in his room, so he had easy access to a weapon.   
  
Aria: I think the bigger question is is why Monokuma let weapons in someone's room who could kill so easily!  
  
Monokuma: Technically fencing swords are supposed to be harmless. And besides, doesn't it shake things up a little?  
  
Élie: Most fencing swords are harmless. A rapier, however...   
  
Carter: And I assume one of those was in your room?  
  
Élie: Yes.   
  
Carter: There you have it. Élie was in his room today, where he could've easily accessed a weapon- more easily than Yvon could have. So, Élie killed Kyou.  
  
Élie: ...  
  
Steph: (clearly a lot angrier) And that lines up with what Kyou had been doing today- They were in their room as well.  
  
Jaclyn: So they were close too! That makes a whole lotta more sense. Élie killed Kyou, I'm calling it!  
  
Ross: We've... Kind settled on that.  
  
Zera: It still feels all too convenient. Why are Yvon and Élie just feeding us information?  
  
Carter: Ideally, they wanted to end this Class Trial as quickly as possible. I mean, it's made some things easier, but it definitely did not go 100% to their plan.  
  
Jackson: Because they're not saying who they killed.   
  
Yvon: W-Wait, but-  
  
Steph: That reminds me, Yvon.  
  
Yvon: Ah.  
  
Steph: Élie answered his question, now it's time for you. Were you telling the truth?  
  
Carter: That's right. Were you in the library like you said?   
  
Yvon: ... I was not.   
  
Nina: I KNEW IT! I knew it. Who said it first? (points to self) I did. I knew Yvon was suspicious from the start, and none of you listened to me.   
  
Jackson: Congrats, you want a medal? Maybe some kinda treat for a job well done?  
  
Nina: Ughhh. Way to put a damper on my accomplishments.  
  
Carter: So before we move on then, let's get a quick recap on things, and that'll help us fully solidify who killed who.   
  
Mason: And then... We figure out the times.  
  
Carter: Exactly.  
  
**LOGIC DIVE  
  
**Who was lying?  
Yvon or Élie or  **Neither  
  
**Who killed Kyou Kurai?  
Yvon or  **Élie**  or Neither  
  
Who killed Mitsuo Kondo?  
**Yvon**  or Élie or Neither  
  
Carter:  **I've figured it out!  
  
**Jackson: Figured what out?  
  
Jaclyn: It's like he's playing some kinda game in his head... Ooh, maybe it's like one of those skateboarding simulators!  
  
Zera: Tch. So a shitty game, then.  
  
Jackson: No, but seriously. What have you figured out, Carter?  
  
Carter: Let's recap really quick. Yvon and Élie each killed one person. We've discovered that Élie is responsible for killing Kyou, so, as a result, Yvon is responsible for killing Mitsuo. Is that right?  
  
_I look directly at Yvon. He looks like a mixture of guilt and being uncomfortable.  
  
_Yvon: I... (looks down) I don't want to lie to you... But since you have figured it out, yes, I was the one who killed Mitsuo. No use in hiding it now.   
  
Steph: Then that means-  
  
Élie: I killed Kyou. My... My deepest apologies, Steph. I know-  
  
Steph: Your deepest whatevers won't bring them back! Did you really have to kill them?! Out of all people, you chose Kyou to kill?   
  
Élie: Steph, I-  
  
Steph: (narrows eyes) God, I really hope you're the bitch who decided to kill first.  
  
Puck: Steph!   
  
_Élie visibly winces from that comment._    
  
Puck: That- That's a bit out of line, don't you think?!  
  
Steph: Who gives a fuck? One of those two are dying anyways, might as well hope that it's the one who killed my  _best fucking friend_!  
  
Puck: Still-  
  
Steph: Save it. Don't play your moral high ground shit with me.  
  
Puck: ...   
  
Zera: Can we get back on track before Steph throws another temper tantrum? Knowing who killed who doesn't do much but fuel tensions right now, because Monokuma still hid the times of death. How are we supposed to figure that out? Not like Yvon or Élie would tell us, obviously.  
  
Carter: Can I ask you two this then?   
  
Yvon: Of course, as usual.  
  
Carter: I can't expect a straightforward answer, but why did the two of you hide who you killed?   
  
Nina: Didn't I say this like, five minutes ago?  
  
Élie: Yvon? (gestures to him)  
  
Yvon: Well... Truth be told, I had no idea that Élie had killed, so I didn't know who had killed first- myself or Élie. I had intended to confess during the Class Trial the moment Mitsuo died. Kyou's death didn't change my intent, but I hadn't realized Élie had killed Kyou, and he had the same plan in mind as well.   
  
Élie: I can say the same. I... I had no idea that Yvon had killed either, and the Monokuma Files clearly didn't help either.  
  
Yvon: Still, I deserve to be executed for my crimes, but knowing Monokuma's rules, and not knowing who had died first, either telling the truth or lying would've been a gamble.   
  
Carter: So neither of you know who killed first, but both of you believe you're the blackened.  
  
Nina: So basically, what I had just said.  
  
Carter: I know, Nina, but I needed to hear it from Yvon and Élie themselves.  
  
Nina: (sighs) Fine, I'll give you that.  
  
Zera: This is just further reason why we need to figure out who killed first as soon as possible!   
  
Carter: Then let's figure it out.  
  
Zera: And then we run into the age old question: How? Even the killers don't know!   
  
Carter: There... There has to be something. Something different about the two deaths that can give us a hint.   
  
Carter: If neither Yvon nor Élie will give us any hints, then I'll find one out for myself.   
  
Puck: Ugh, and Monokuma didn't really help with these Monokuma Files...  
  
Monokuma: You're welcome!  
  
Mason: Wait, so you knew about Yvon and Élie's plans?  
  
Monokuma: Upupu, didn't you know? I'm practically psychic! Nothing gets past my ESPN!  
  
Jaclyn: That's so cool! Hey, Monokuma, what color am I thinking of now?  
  
Monokuma: Uh, pink, or something. Girls like pink, right?  
  
Tyson: Colors don't have gender preference or coding, wake up Monokuma.   
  
Jaclyn: Woaaaah, he got it right though! He really is psychic! A psychic robot bear!  
  
_I have to figure out the times of death for each victim. Something has to give me some sort of hint._  
  
_Monokuma... The Monokuma Files...  
  
One made for each case...  
  
Does that contain the clue I'm looking for? Is there a difference?  
  
Or is it something entirely else?_  
  
Choose Truth Bullet: Monokuma File #2  
  
_The Monokuma File for Kyou reads that "the body was first found at 9:03 PM." Meanwhile, the Monokuma File for Mitsuo reads that "the Body Discovery Announcement went off at 9:04 PM."_  
  
_The wording is different here. It's such a minute detail, but I know Monokuma isn't one to do things for no reason. Especially when it comes to these murders. When he didn't answer me about the motive, or about Nichole's execution... Everything he does for this killing game is deliberate, regardless of whether he acts like it or not.  
  
But back to what's important. The wording. "First found" versus "the Body Discovery Announcement." What's the distinction? What does each one mean?_  
  
_Why isn't Mitsuo's body described as first found like Kyou? Just by who triggered the Body Discovery Announcement?_  
  
_Monokuma usually details who discovers the body first, and that's usually the people who trigger the Body Discovery Announcement, so they should be synonymous._  
  
_But did someone discover Mitsuo's body before Puck did?_  
  
_... That's it. That's what Monokuma wanted to hide with that wording._  
  
_Three people saw Mitsuo's body at once, and the bear couldn't lie about us three being the first who saw Mitsuo's body. Unlike Kyou's. So he just vaguely described who triggered the Body Discovery Announcement. Which isn't an untrue statement in the file._  
  
_That leads me to believe someone discovered Mitsuo's body before the three of us discovered his body. But the same isn't true for Kyou._  
  
_So then... Who's the person who discovered Mitsuo's body first, but not Kyou's body?_  
  
CHOOSE A PERSON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	16. Chapter 2 Class Trial (Part 2)

CHOOSE A PERSON: Élie Jean-Marie Xavier  
  
Carter: I think I've figured it out.  
  
Yvon: You have?   
  
Zera: About who killed first, right?  
  
Élie: Surely it's me, no?  
  
Steph: I hope so.  
  
Puck: Still out of line, dude!   
  
Steph: Still don't care, dude.  
  
Carter: Well, I think I've figured out who killed first. But that requires a bit of explaining to do.   
  
Jackson: Explain it then.  
  
Ally: [Hear him out!]  
  
Carter: First off, what leads me to this conclusion is the possibility that Puck was not the first person to discover Mitsuo's body.   
  
_Élie visibly reacts to that. I think I've got it right then._  
  
Puck: Really? Who was it then?  
  
Carter: I'm getting to that. The wording in Mitsuo's Monokuma File doesn't outright state that Puck, Ross, and I were the first three people to discover Mitsuo's body. Kyou's, however, does state that.   
  
Mason: Is there a difference?  
  
Carter: There is. And that's the hint we needed. Monokuma can't lie to us. He can only hide the truth but not answering- or simply not providing us the answers.   
  
Monokuma: Eheh, if I lied to you kids, I'd be a bad role model! That, and my nose would stretch out thiiiis big! (stretches arms out)  
  
Tyson: You're already as bad of a role model as they come. What kind of role model wants us to kill each other?  
  
Monokuma: Oh? You've been getting pretty sassy as of late!  
  
Tyson: O-Oh. I have?   
  
Zera: It's not a bad thing. Long as you use it to tell Monokuma off. Or at least, not me. Point is, what you did there was pretty good.  
  
Tyson: I see then... That wasn't my intention, at least. Just saying what was on my mind.   
  
Zera: Then your mind's got some spunk. (gives a passive thumbs up)  
  
Tyson: Thanks...? Uh, anyways! I think we should let Carter continue.  
  
Carter: Sure. So Monokuma just confirmed to us he doesn't lie.   
  
Mason: But how can we tell that he's not- Wait, just said he doesn't lie. Never mind.  
  
Aria: That could come in handy in the future, ya know?   
  
Jackson: Then again, it's as Carter said. If we try asking him for information, he can easily hide the answers we're looking for in his answer.   
  
Aria: Darn, that's no fun.  
  
Jaclyn: Yes it is! Makes for more exciting games!   
  
Aria: Sure, sure.   
  
Carter: Monokuma can't lie, but at the same time, he didn't want to tell us who first discovered Mitsuo's body. That would make things too easy for Yvon and Élie's plans.   
  
Yvon: He really knew our plans then, and planned ahead so he couldn't make it easy on us, huh...  
  
Élie: But is Carter figuring it out?  
  
Carter: If you'd let me finish.  
  
Yvon: Ah! My bad, Carter. Go on.  
  
Carter: So, Monokuma was willing to tell us the first three people who discovered Kyou's body. But he couldn't do the same with Mitsuo's, because another person had discovered Mitsuo's body before Puck had, and Monokuma didn't want to reveal that.   
  
Aria: The way you're phrasing that makes it sound like Yvon or Élie was involved in this!  
  
Zera: They were. Because Yvon killed Mitsuo.  
  
Aria: Well... I didn't really mean it like that! Like one of them discovered Mitsuo's body!  
  
Zera: Well then, it can't be Yvon, so then it's-? (she realizes it)  
  
Carter: Let me finish. Ross and I discovered Mitsuo's body at the same time, so we contributed to making the Body Discovery Announcement go off, and Monokuma could take advantage of that instead. So, he just detailed who made the announcement for Mitsuo go off, not who actually discovered the body first.   
  
Ross: Then who discovered Mitsuo's body first, but not Kyou's? That's only possible if that person saw Mitsuo's body before Puck did, then ran out of the hotel entirely.  
  
Carter: That's one possibility, yes. But instead I think the first person who discovered Mitsuo's body first was Kyou's killer himself.   
  
Steph: But that- That's Élie!   
  
Carter: It is. Going off the logic that Élie discovered Mitsuo's body and not the other way around with Yvon, I'm led to believe Mitsuo died first and Kyou second.  
  
Puck: Which means... Yvon is the blackened.   
  
Élie: N-No! That can't be!   
  
Carter: What do you think, Nina?  
  
Nina: Hm? Why are you asking me?  
  
Carter: Surprisingly, you haven't interrupted my explanation at all. What do you think about this? Do I have any credibility now?  
  
Nina: Fuck off, first of all.  
  
Carter: Very Ultimate-like of you. Just answer the question.  
  
Jaclyn: Woo, roasted!  
  
Nina: Second of all, sure, I'll give your theory some credit. But it's still likely Élie could've killed before Yvon, then went downstairs and discovered Mitsuo's body sometime after Yvon had killed Mitsuo.   
  
Zera: But why would Élie have to go downstairs for?  
  
Nina: I dunno, like what Puck had to do? Laundry? He was in the hotel likely when Mitsuo died anyways.   
  
Puck: I wasn't even in the mood to do laundry after seeing a dead body. You really think Élie would be in the mood to do laundry after killing someone?  
  
Élie: ... It wasn't laundry.  
  
Carter: Élie?  
  
Élie: Yes... You're right. I did discover Mitsuo's body. But as Nina said, that's not enough proof to determine that Yvon had killed first.  
  
Carter: Does the reason why you discovered Mitsuo's body have to do with the order of the killings?  
  
Élie: ... (clearly hesitates) I don't know.  
  
_Does he really not know?  
  
Guess I'll have to figure out the reason why myself.  
  
But Nina is right, I'll have to back my own theory as well.   
  
_**NONSTOP DEBATE #2  
**Truth Bullets:  
Knife  
Puck's Clothes  
Missing murder weapon  
  
Élie: The question du jour, I suppose- why did I discover Mitsuo's body, and not the other way around with Yvon?  
  
Zera: Because  **you killed first**?  
  
Nina: We can't be so sure about that.  
  
Mason: Who says this answer will even help us determine if Élie killed first?  
  
Puck: I think we can rule out  **laundry**... Just saying.  
  
Tyson: Élie and Yvon are boyfriends. Think  _their relationship_  has something to do with it?   
  
Tyson: Come to think of it, I'm surprised we haven't considered that thought in the first place.  
  
Nina: We have, but it was with the idea of  _protecting one another_.   
  
Jaclyn: Maybe it was all just a coincidence! Élie  _just happened_  to be there.  
  
Aria: That still doesn't tell us why!  
  
Jaclyn: I'm saying there is no "why!"  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Knife to agree with "protecting one another")  
  
Carter:  **I... Agree with that?  
  
**Nina: (confidently) Of course you do! When have I ever been wrong? And Jackson, don't say a word.  
  
Jackson: Wasn't going to, but now that you mention it-  
  
Nina: Just don't.  
  
Jackson: Aight. Whatever.  
  
Carter: There's some truth in what Tyson said too.  
  
Nina: Really can't give me any credit, huh? This is why I work alone.  
  
Carter: I'm serious. Nina and Tyson, you both speak the truth here.   
  
Tyson: And what's that?   
  
Carter: Their relationship, I believe, do have something to do with this whole case. And like Nina said, they want to protect each other. But it might go even further than just lying for each other's sakes.  
  
Yvon: Like what? I'm not following, Carter.  
  
Jackson: Ironic.  
  
Carter: This may seem out of place, but a knife was discovered on Mitsuo. But it wasn't used for anything. So why was it on Mitsuo?  
  
Ross: Did Yvon bring it?  
  
Nina: No, because I saw Mitsuo get the knife for himself!  
  
Carter: Exactly. Mitsuo brought a knife to the laundry room.   
  
Aria: But why? Why bring a knife to your death?  
  
Carter: I don't think Mitsuo intended to die then.  
  
Aria: Whaaa?!   
  
Zera: You're saying Mitsuo's plan was to kill Yvon with the knife?   
  
Carter: (nods) I think Mitsuo planned a murder ahead, and Yvon killed out of self defense.  
  
Steph: That's great and all, but what's that gotta do with Élie?  
  
Mason: Well, why did Mitsuo bring a knife then? And why was Yvon there?  
  
Yvon: I can answer that, don't worry.  
  
Carter: Yvon? What would that be?  
  
Élie: Yvon, you really don't have to-  
  
Steph: ...  
  
Yvon: I know Mitsuo had created quite a bit of... Discourse these past few days.  
  
Jaclyn: I mean, if by discourse you mean Amora and Nichole's lives, as well as Carter's right hand, than yeah! That's some good discourse!  
  
Carter: Oh.   
  
_I certainly didn't expect that from Jaclyn out of all people.  
  
_Ally: [Jaclyn, no need to rub it in. What's Yvon have to say?]  
  
Yvon: The thing is, I, well, confronted Mitsuo on the matter. I told him I wanted to talk to him about it in private.  
  
Ally: [Ah.]  
  
Carter: Yvon, you really didn't have to-! You know after everything he's done, you shouldn't invite him to be alone with you!  
  
Yvon: I wanted to help somehow. Maybe talk some sense into him or something. I didn't want to see anyone, including yourself, Carter, in pain anymore because of Mitsuo!   
  
Steph: Instead we're in pain because he plus one are now dead. Mission accomplished, boss.  
  
Yvon: Yes, well, I realize that now. I took him down into the laundry room after I confronted him on the matter, and when we met again, he instantly pulled out his knife on me to kill me. And I ended up killing him in self defense.   
  
Zera: That... Makes a ton of sense now.   
  
Élie: ... (looks away again)  
  
Yvon: It wasn't my intention to- I had never wanted to kill! But that was Mitsuo's intention, and if I had only been more careful, I wouldn't have instantly killed him like that. I regretted it the moment he died, and so, I deserve to be punished for my crimes, even if that means execution. If that's the case, then I gladly accept my death.  
  
Élie: But... But what about me?   
  
Yvon: Élie... If I'm the blackened-  
  
Élie: No! I don't want to consider that possibility. I'm the blackened, I have to be! I don't want you to die, Yvon!   
  
Yvon: Please-  
  
Nina: Then let's figure it out for ourselves. So, Carter, what was that about the two wanting to protect each other?  
  
Carter: With Yvon's added confession, I don't think Yvon's intent was to protect Élie. I don't think Yvon had even realized what Élie had done.  
  
Yvon: And I didn't until his confession!  
  
Carter: I believe you on that. But I believe Élie's intent is different. It's becoming more and more clear now, with your confessions and Élie's actions and reactions.  
  
Élie: ...   
  
Carter: Élie's intent, not only as your bodyguard, but also as your boyfriend, is to first and foremost protect you at all costs, even if that meant killing someone himself.  
  
Yvon: ... What?  
  
Steph: WHAT?!  
  
Jackson: Way to ruin a potentially emotional moment.   
  
Steph: Like I care right now.  
  
Puck: Helpful hint- he doesn't!  
  
Jackson: Fair enough.  
  
Carter: Yvon, your meeting with Mitsuo was predetermined. Do you think there's a possibility Élie knew about this meeting as well?   
  
STEPH: Bite my ass!  
  
Carter: Gonna stop you there, Steph. No.  
  
Steph: You know I'm being serious right now.  
  
Carter: Fine, continue.  
  
Steph: What does it matter if Élie knew, or if Élie discovered Mitsuo's body first? That doesn't mean Yvon killed first.   
  
Carter: But wouldn't you say the evidence we have points to that?  
  
Steph: Sure, but is it confirmed? No! And that's what I'm getting at right here.  
  
_I can tell Steph is really hurting over Kyou's death. I really can't judge him for that...  
  
Just like how I was, he wants Kyou's killer to pay. Even if that's not what is ideally going to happen.   
  
But he seems surprisingly more direct like this, unlike how I was. He's taking it seriously, and I am as well. We have to find out the truth, even if it's not what Steph is looking for.   
  
_**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN  
**Carter Wellesley vs Steph Flores  
  
Truth Blades:   
No evidence of tampering  
Steph's Account  
Kyou's wound  
  
  
Steph: It all means nothing!  
  
Steph: Yvon's meeting, Mitsuo's intention to kill...  
  
Steph: What does that have to do with Élie?  
  
  
Carter: Wouldn't you say that gives us hints that Mitsuo died first?   
  
Carter: It's possible Élie knew of Yvon and Mitsuo's meeting and went to observe,  
  
Carter: Only to see Yvon kill Mitsuo! It all lines up.  
  
  
Steph: But that's all circumstantial.  
  
Steph: Élie and Kyou  **were closer in proximity**  than Yvon and Mitsuo were all day,  
  
Steph: Wouldn't that  **make it easier**  for Élie to kill first?   
  
Steph: He could've killed Kyou at any time  **if he wanted to**!  
  
Steph: Why wait until **after Mitsuo died**?   
  
(use Truth Blade: No evidence of tampering to refute "if he wanted to")  
  
Carter:  **I'll make you face the truth!  
  
**Carter: You act as if Élie anticipated killing Kyou.  
  
Steph: He- He had to! If he killed first-  
  
Carter: What if he didn't? That's the possibility I'm facing right now.   
  
Carter: Kyou's death seems far more erratic. Granted, Mitsuo's death was as well, but there was some sort of planning that went behind it, on both Mitsuo's intentional part and Yvon's unintentional part.  
  
Steph: But that doesn't mean-  
  
Carter: WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?  
  
_That shuts him up. Finally.  
  
_Carter: Listen. Stephanos. Steph. Fergy. Fergalicious. Whatever you want to be called. I don't have time for your chicken shit nonsense right now. I am trying to figure this case out so we all don't die painful deaths at the hands of Monokuma. You, however? You are not helping! You're trying to avenge the death of a friend right now, and as understandable as that is, that mindset is also holding us all back because you're blinded by hatred and spite.  
  
Steph: You were just like this last time, and you arguably caused more trouble last time, so you're just calling the kettle black right now. Why should I listen to you?  
  
Carter: That's exactly why, Steph! Because I'm the only one who understands! And as someone who's been through what you've been through, and lost their fucking hand because of it, I'm telling you to quit while you're ahead, and listen to what I have to god damn say. If you agree because you're like Nina and genuinely think I'm wrong all the time, fine. But if you're just trying to achieve the truth you want, then trust me buddy, you're going to be vastly disappointed.   
  
Steph: Are you done?  
  
Carter: No, because I still have to explain to you why you're actually wrong.   
  
Aria: Carter SNAPPED! Wig.   
  
Jaclyn: Did you just say wig? I feel that. Wig!   
  
Carter: Back on track. Mu point is is that Élie didn't plan to kill today. Because he likely saw Yvon kill Mitsuo, his plan was to kill as well to try and protect Yvon. And so, like you said, Steph, in terms of proximity, Kyou was the closest. And that's who happened to die.  
  
Steph: ...  
  
Carter: Does that make sense?   
  
Steph: ... No.  
  
Carter: Oh, Jesus fuck.   
  
Steph: Why would Élie kill after Yvon killed to try and protect Yvon? The rules state the first person who kills is the blackened. He should no what he was doing was futile, so he wouldn't have killed!  
  
Jackson: Desperation, maybe? Élie wanted to take the fall for Yvon.  
  
Aria: But I hate to admit it, Steph does have a point. Kinda doesn't make sense to kill after someone has already died to be the blackened, huh?  
  
Carter: Are you saying you believe Kyou died before Mitsuo?  
  
Aria: Well... If we're going what you said, then yeah!  
  
_Oh, great.  
  
_Ross: I'm backing up Carter. I investigated with him, and he seems to know what he's talking about.  
  
Puck: Same here! The evidence points to Mitsuo dying first anyways.  
  
Jaclyn: Yvon's telling the truth, right? Then he must have killed first!  
  
Aria: Heyyy! I thought we were friends!  
  
Jaclyn: Friends don't haveta be one the same team, right? They can compete against each other!  
  
Aria: Hm... That's a neat way of putting it!  
  
Tyson: Élie wanted to protect Yvon... I agree, desperation feels like a good reason.   
  
Mason: But no one can be that stupid, even in the most desperate of moments! Right?  
  
Ally: [If Élie knew, wouldn't that make him want to kill first? To keep Yvon from being the blackened?]  
  
Nina: There's not enough evidence to make a conclusion. So I'm saying it's not Mitsuo first for now.  
  
Zera: Same with Nina, actually.   
  
MONOKUMA: You know I haveta do it to ya!   
  
Monokuma: Do I spy, with my jagged red eye, a split decision?  
  
Jaclyn: Scrum debate time?  
  
Monokuma: You betcha! Glad someone looks forward to these.  
  
Jaclyn: Yay!!  
  
Nina: What about Yvon and Élie though? Do they have to argue for themselves?  
  
Monokuma: They don't have as much of an idea about what the heck is going on, huh? Well, we've still got an even number even if they don't take part, so it's all good! They can abstain.  
  
Élie: I see then.   
  
Yvon: If you insist, Monokuma...  
  
Monokuma: Now then, you ready kids? Cuz it's SCRUM DEBATE TIME!  
  
_Here we go again.  
  
_**SCRUM DEBATE  
Question: **WHO DIED FIRST?  
  
**Kyou:**  Steph Flores, Aria Voclain, Mason Navarice, Ally DuPont, Nina Sigune, Zera Rose  
**Mitsuo:** Carter Wellesley, Jackson Vance, Ross Marciano, Puck Ganka, Jaclyn Sherman, Tyson Proudstar  
Abstaining: Yvon Bruckhard and Élie Jean-Marie Xavier  
  
Mason: What reason would Élie have to be in the  **laundry**  room?   
  
Puck: Yvon and Mitsuo planned to meet in the  **laundry**  room. Élie likely found out about it!   
  
  
Zera: Neither Yvon nor Élie  **intended**  to kill. That doesn't give us much of a hint.   
  
Jaclyn: But Mitsuo  **intended**  to kill Yvon! He failed, of course.  
  
  
Aria: Who's to say Élie even  **discovered**  Mitsuo's body? It could've been anyone!   
  
Tyson: But there's only one person who could've  **discovered**  Mitsuo's body and not Kyou's, and that's Élie!  
  
  
Ally: [What I don't get is why even after seeing Yvon kill, his reaction is to  **kill**  someone else.]  
  
Jackson: He wanted to  **kill**  to take the fall as the blackened so Yvon wouldn't be executed. He was desperate, after all.  
  
  
Nina: There isn't enough  **evidence**  to concretely say Mitsuo died first!   
  
Ross: But we don't have any  **evidence**  that suggests Kyou died first, especially knowing Élie's motives.  
  
  
Steph: Élie has to be the killer! I won't  **accept** anything else!  
  
Carter: You're going to  **accept**  the truth, whether you like it or not!    
  
  
Carter, Ross, Jackson, Tyson, Jaclyn, and Puck:  **This is our answer!  
  
  
**Jaclyn: Woo! It feels great to be on the winning team!  
  
_You know... I can say the same.  
  
_Carter: Élie saw Yvon kill Mitsuo, and in a desperate attempt to protect him, Élie killed as well.   
  
Steph: You've gotta be fucking shitting me right now.  
  
Carter: Why else would he be in the laundry room? Why else would his murder be so hasty? As all of these clues unfold, it looks more and more to me like a case of desperation to protect Yvon. Even if the rules had already sealed Yvon's fate, Élie would do anything to protect his beloved.  
  
Ally: [That's so sad...]  
  
Yvon: If... If all of this is true, then I agree. If I am to be the blackened, then so be it. I've accepted that fact the moment I killed Mitsuo.  
  
_He turns to Élie.  
  
_Yvon: However, Élie... Is it true? Did you really kill... To protect me?   
  
Élie: ...  
  
Yvon: Please, Élie, answer me. You know... You didn't have to do that, right? You knew about the rules- it didn't matter if you killed! But... You did it anyways, didn't you. And you did it for me...?   
  
_Élie is quiet for a bit. Everyone is waiting for his answer. I can see him shaking, like he's about to cry.  
  
But I know he's not giving up just yet. He lifts his head up with a determined look on his face.   
  
_Élie: Yes, Yvon, I did.   
  
Aria: He confesses!  
  
Élie: I confess that I killed, and that the one who I killed is Kyou! But I'm afraid you still have the order of the deaths wrong.   
  
Ross: We're seriously continuing this...? I thought the point of all of this was to make things easier on us...  
  
Nina: Eh, that was Yvon's plan. If anything, I think Élie has been one big monkey wrench in his plan.   
  
Mason: What do you mean?  
  
Nina: Yvon didn't know about Élie killing. But Élie knew about Yvon killing. So up until the Class Trial and Élie's supposed confession, Yvon was certain his confession would put him as the blackened and end the trial fairly quickly.   
  
Nina: But I'm pretty sure Élie knows he's not the blackened, but is fighting for it anyways to desperately cling onto the zero possibility of saving Yvon.   
  
Mason: So his intent there is good, but it's getting in the way of the overarching goal?  
  
Nina: Yep! And that's fucking annoying.   
  
Yvon: Élie, please, I've already confessed! You don't have to-  
  
Élie: No, I won't let them wrongly vote for you! I'm the blackened after all, because I killed Kyou before you killed Mitsuo!  
  
Carter: After everything we've said-  
  
Nina: Everything which I know you know is true.  
  
Carter: Why? Why do you say?   
  
Élie: Because, if I knew about Yvon and Mitsuo's meeting, which I concede, I did, why would I kill after the fact? Wouldn't I kill before Yvon? Knowing Mitsuo, I should have known he was going to attempt murder!  
  
Carter: You didn't know that for sure, and you didn't know Yvon was going to kill Mitsuo either.  
  
Élie: In that case, if I did observe Yvon and Mitsuo's meeting? Why didn't I stop them? Why didn't I step in and stop Mitsuo and Yvon from attempting anything?   
  
Élie: What kind of fucking boyfriend would I be, standing by as I let my boyfriend commit murder, only to be executed later that day?   
  
Yvon: Élie-  
  
Élie: Please, I'm the blackened! I'm the one who deserves to die here! Not Yvon, me! I killed first, not Yvon! It doesn't make sense if I killed after Yvon had killed!   
  
_Tears start forming in his eyes.  
  
_Élie: From the moment I met Yvon, I swore that I would protect him, no matter the cost...  
  
Élie: So I won't stand by and let you all kill him! After all, I'm the one who killed first, in the name of protecting  _l'amour de ma vie_ , Yvon!   
  
_Wanting to desperately protect someone, even when you know it's not true... Doing anything to try and convince yourself that the truth isn't the reality...  
  
I know that feeling.  
  
It didn't just apply to Steph, it applied here too.   
  
Élie wants to protect Yvon so bad, even though he knows that his attempts are futile.   
  
Part of me doesn't want to do this, but... I have to.  
  
I have to end this all, once and for all.  
  
_**PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION  
**Élie: If I saw Yvon and Mitsuo's meeting, why didn't I bother to step in and do anything? If I were there, surely I would've done something, and not just stand there and watch Yvon kill someone!   
  
Answer:  
SAW - IT - TOO - LATE  
  
Carter:  **It ends here!  
  
**Carter: Yvon, what time was your meeting with Mitsuo?   
  
Yvon: Well... I told him to meet me in the laundry room at 1:45 PM. It was secluded and wouldn't draw much attention, especially in the middle of the day when everyone was out. However-  
  
Carter: However, you both got there before the scheduled time. To prove it, Nina, what time did you see Mitsuo get the knife?  
  
Nina: Around 1:30, like I said.  
  
Tyson: You saw Mitsuo get the knife?! Without doing anything?   
  
Nina: Calm down. I've been through this already. I didn't know Mitsuo had a knife, I didn't want to interact with him, and even if I knew then I wanted to see where things were going with that, you get the deal.   
  
Tyson: Still-!  
  
Jaclyn: Hey, can you blame her? She wanted to spice things up a little!  
  
Tyson: I can, actually!  
  
Ross: I think we've got bigger things to worry about right now. Just saying.   
  
Tyson: Alright... Sorry for making a scene.  
  
Nina: Yeah, you better.  
  
Ally: [Nina, that's not very nice.]  
  
Nina: Did you just meet me or something?  
  
Carter: Enough arguing! Nina proves my point. Both Yvon and Mitsuo got there around 15 minutes before they intended to meet, but Élie didn't know that.   
  
Puck: So that means by the time Élie got to the laundry room at 1:45, he probably saw Yvon killing Mitsuo, or Mitsuo's dead body. It was too late.  
  
Carter: And after that, he panicked and tried to protect Yvon.  
  
Steph: By killing.   
  
Carter: Yvon, Élie... Does that make sense?  
  
Yvon: From what I know of... Yes.  
  
Carter: Élie?  
  
Élie: ...   
  
Nina: Not answering only incriminates you further, you know!  
  
Élie: And so would speaking up, because you'd take anything I say as a sign of giving up or a confession.  
  
Aria: (gasps) Is he giving up?!  
  
Élie: Point proven.   
  
Carter: But Élie, you know the truth, don't you?  
  
Élie: I do.   
  
_His tone has changed. It's not the confident, flirty Élie I met on the first day on this island._  
  
_It sounds resigned and exhausted, with a touch of seriousness._  
  
_Oh, Élie..._  
  
Yvon: Élie, please, for me... I'm sure what they're saying is true, and you know the truth as well. Can't you just tell me...?  
  
Élie: I... I wish I could Yvon, I really wish I could. But telling the truth would incriminate you, and that goes against my very purpose to protect you...!  
  
Yvon: Élie! Forget about all of that! Forget about protecting me! If you understand what the truth is, then there's no need to protect me!   
  
Élie: But- What kind of bodyguard- What kind of  _boyfriend_  would I be to stand by and let you die?!   
  
Yvon: I don't know, Élie, but you're still  _my_  boyfriend. Nothing will change that- not even death.   
  
Élie: Oh, Yvon...   
  
Yvon: Please, I don't want to draw out this Class Trial any longer. That was my ultimate goal all along.   
  
Élie: But if it ends, you die-!  
  
Yvon: I know. And I've accepted that for a long time now. You know that.  
  
Élie: ...   
  
Yvon: So, Élie?  
  
Élie: ... Fine. I'll tell the truth.   
  
Aria: That's a confession!  
  
Jackson: Aria, shut up.  
  
Carter: Élie-  
  
Élie: No worries, Carter. If anything, I'm sorry.   
  
Carter: You just wanted to protect the one you love, no matter what. I understand that.   
  
_Maybe not the love part. Just wanted to clarify that.  
  
_Élie: (smiles lightly) Merci, Carter.  
  
**CLOSING ARGUMENT!  
  
**Élie: I shall explain this case then.  
  
Élie: This all started when Yvon wanted to do something about Mitsuo. After everything he had done, Mitsuo couldn't just be left alone.  
  
Élie: So, he arranged a meeting with him. 1:45, in the laundry room. Yvon's intentions were far from violent, but Mitsuo's were. Mitsuo took this opportunity as a chance to kill Yvon. So, before the meeting, he went to the kitchen to obtain a knife to kill Yvon. Nina saw him, but didn't know about his intentions, and stayed quiet.  
  
Élie: I knew about the meeting and wanted to observe in case something went awry. However, Yvon and Mitsuo arrived at the scene early, and by the time I had gotten there, I had just observed Yvon killing Mitsuo out of self defense. It was too late for me. Although Yvon's intention still wasn't to kill, he slammed Mitsuo into the wall, which killed him.  
  
Élie: I witnessed that, making myself the first person to discover Mitsuo's body. However, in a panic, I knew I needed to protect Yvon at all costs and not let him get executed as the blackened. Even with the rules in place of this killing game, I desperately went back to my room and grabbed a rapier, ready to kill the first person I saw. That happened to be Kyou Kurai, who had stayed in their room for most of the day due to not feeling well. The moment they left their room, I saw them and stabbed them through their body with the rapier, killing them.   
  
Élie: My murder had very little planning behind it. I didn't intend to kill Kyou out of all people, and it didn't matter who I killed. I just wanted to protect my Yvon, and even then, I couldn't even do that. And... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused with Kyou's death and the Class Trial. But finally, this is my confession.   
  
Élie: The killer is...  **Yvon Bruckhard, the Ultimate Ambassador**.   
  
(sad glass shattering sound)  
  
Yvon: Élie...  
  
Élie: I'm sorry, Yvon. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Please, find it in your heart to-  
  
Yvon: Thank you.   
  
Élie: Yvon?  
  
Yvon: Thank you for... For everything. For wanting to protect me. For finally telling the truth. Now we can end this, right?  
  
Ross: We vote as usual?  
  
Zera: In that case, we vote for Yvon?  
  
Yvon: (nods) That's correct, yes.  
  
_The voting screen pops up. Everyone votes, but I look at Steph. He hasn't voted yet.  
  
... I hope he makes the right choice.  
  
I vote for Yvon.   
  
_**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.  
  
**Monokuma: Whoop whoop! You all got it right! The blackened in this case is Yvon Adelino Chevalier Bruckhard, who first killed Mitsuo Kondo, the Ultimate Playwright!  
  
Jaclyn: Yay, we win!  
  
Aria: Yay, we don't die!  
  
Jackson: But Yvon is going to.   
  
Aria: Right...  
  
_Despite Jaclyn and Aria's celebrations, everyone else looks really sad. I don't blame them.  
  
Élie bursts into tears.  
  
_Élie: I'm still so, so sorry, I wish- I wish that-  
  
_Without thinking or even realizing what I'm doing, I step forward and hug Élie.  
  
_Élie: Huh...?  
  
Yvon: Carter?  
  
Carter: ...  
  
_I don't say anything. He's silent as well. I really don't know what to say, but he needed the hug, I think.  
  
_Élie: ...  
  
_I let him go.  
  
I probably made this kind of awkward now. This is Yvon and Élie's moment, not mine.  
  
_Ross: Yvon... Élie...  
  
Carter: Uh, sorry about that. If you two need a moment, we can stand by for a bit.  
  
Élie: (smiles lightly again) No need to apologize, Carter. But yes... A moment to ourselves would be nice.  
  
Carter: (nods) Gotcha.   
  
Yvon: (turns to Élie) Élie, please, crying is so unlike you. I don't think I've ever seen you cry before, not even during that time you were stung by a scorpion.  
  
Élie: (smiles bitterly) That pain was nothing compared to pain I feel now, knowing that I'm going to lose you in a few moments.  
  
Yvon: Yes, but a week ago, if I knew I was going to die today, then I wouldn't have spent my last remaining days any differently.  
  
Élie: Really...?  
  
Yvon: Because... I got to spend every moment of my last days with you. Even as an ambassador back home, you know that wasn't always the case.  
  
Élie: Yvon...   
  
Yvon: Knowing I got to spend every last moment I had with you... I can die a content man, without any regrets.  
  
Élie: But- Please, think about the regrets you're leaving behind! You can't die! Not now! You don't deserve to! You're leaving me behind, and your family, and your country-!   
  
Yvon: There's not much we can do about that, is there?   
  
Élie: Y... Yes there is!  
  
_He turns to Monokuma.  
  
_Élie: Monokuma! I volunteer to get myself executed in place of Yvon! I killed Kyou, so I am just as much of a blackened as Yvon is, and I can and will take his place!  
  
Yvon: Élie, no!  
  
Élie: No one's going to miss a bodyguard, Yvon. But you have no idea how many people will miss you. The entire world will miss you, do you know that?   
  
Yvon: But I'll miss  _you_  if you die, Élie! You're my world... Isn't that just as important?   
  
Monokuma: Awww... Well, as heartfelt as that is, I can't let you do that, Élie.   
  
Élie: What? Why not?!  
  
Monokuma: You killed after Yvon! So it was all for naught. You're not the blackened, Yvon is! And so, he gets executed. Them's the rules!   
  
Élie: No... No! Please, if Yvon is going to die, I'd rather drop dead right now!  
  
Steph: That can be arranged- OW!  
  
Jackson: (just kicked Steph in the ankle) Shut up.   
  
Yvon: Élie, please, it's fine.   
  
Élie: (still crying) Please, Yvon, I don't want to lose you...  
  
Yvon: (kisses Élie's tears) And you're not going to. Just please... Even though I won't be by your side, remember me, okay?  
  
Élie: Yvon...   
  
Yvon: Please, Élie. For me.   
  
_Yvon pulls Élie close and kisses him. I can feel tears brimming in my eyes._  
  
_Nothing needs to be said about this. It speaks for itself._  
  
Yvon: Je t'aime, Élie. I love you. Never forget that.  
  
Monokuma: Hm, though that reminds me. We still gotta do an execution now, don't we? And I had already gotten my tissues out!   
  
Élie: No, please...!  
  
Yvon: ... That's quite alright, Monokuma. I've accepted it.   
  
Monokuma: Aw, no crying and screaming from ya? Where's the fun in that? (shrugs) Aw well. Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Yvon Bruckhard, the Ultimate Ambassador!   
  
Yvon: I suppose this is goodbye then, Élie.   
  
Élie: Please... I don't want to say goodbye...  
  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got!  
  
Yvon: (gives one last kiss to Élie) I love you.  
  
Monokuma: IIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
Élie: ... (quietly) I love you too.   


 

**GAME OVER**  
**YVON HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**  
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**LONG LIVE THE KING**  
**ULTIMATE AMBASSADOR YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

Yvon is tied up to a stake, carried on a moving platform. What surrounds him are crowds of jeering Monokuma. It was almost like a parade of sorts- celebrating his execution. A couple throw small pebbles at him even. However, Yvon doesn't show any emotion or even acknowledge the Monokumas. Instead, he stares straight ahead at what the platform is moving towards.

A guillotine. 

As Yvon gets closer and closer, the ropes around him are untied, and he's free to move. But just as he regains his senses... 

Something shoots him straight in the back. 

The entire time, a Monokuma had a sniper rifle lined up against his back. And now that his back was exposed, it took the chance to shoot. 

The impact of the bullet sends him straight down to ground, his head aligning perfectly with the guillotine. 

 

  
He doesn't even get the chance to react before the guillotine's blade is released, and Yvon's head is cut clean off. 

...

 _Élie cries out for Yvon._

Élie: No... YVON! 

  
_He falls to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks still.  
  
_Élie: Yvon, I'm so, so sorry...  
  
Ally: [Élie...]  
  
Tyson: The Class Trial... It's over now, isn't it?  
  
Jackson: Can we go now then? I... I don't want to look at this any longer.   
  
Steph: Hold on just a second.   
  
_He makes his way towards a crying Élie._  
  
_Oh no. I know exactly where this is going._  
  
Carter: Steph, don't.  
  
Steph: Who do you think you are, Élie? No really, I'd like to know.   
  
Carter: I said DON'T!  
  
Steph: (continues on anyways) You  _knew_  about the rules. You  _saw_  Yvon kill. Yet you thought it'd be a bright idea to kill someone anyways? Knowing your murder never mattered? Your intentions couldn't have been just to protect Yvon, because that's fucking stupid.  
  
Jackson: Steph, enough. He knows what he's done, and his mind wasn't clear when he did all of it. He's apologized a million times and feels clearly guilty for killing Kyou. He's on his knees for fuck's sake! There's no use in beating a dead horse.  
  
Steph: Sorry doesn't bring anyone back! Feeling bad doesn't either!   
  
Jackson: I know you're angry about Kyou's death, but you have to let it go. Élie is literally crying on his knees right now after what's just happened, don't you feel any pity at all?   
  
Steph: I don't feel pity for murderers.   
  
_Steph breaks away from the crowd. When he passes Élie, he stops for a moment._    
  
Steph: You're not forgiven. You don't deserve to be, and don't think you ever are.   
  
_And he's the first to leave the trial grounds.  
  
_Carter: (sighs heavily) Jesus Christ...   
  
Nina: I take it we can leave then?  
  
Tyson: I guess so...?  
  
Mason: Then... Let's go.   
  
Jackson: Yeah. Let's. Let's just... Move on.   
  
_She gives one last look at the execution grounds, then at Élie, and then leaves.  
  
_Carter: Puck, Ross...  
  
Ross: Hm?  
  
Carter: Thanks. For helping me that is. Of course you did a lot, I just wanted to say thank you. I didn't expect anyone to listen to me after the last trial, but you two helped a lot.  
  
Puck: It's no problem, Carter! I'm here to help.  
  
Ross: Yeah... Me too. No sweat, okay?  
  
Carter: ... Yeah. Thanks.   
  
_The two leave.  
  
Was that... Making friends?   
  
I had friends...   
  
I sounded really pathetic there for a moment.   
  
More importantly...  
  
I approach Élie.  
  
_Carter: Élie.   
  
Ally: [Carter?] (she approaches him) [Everyone else is leaving, you know. Do you want to go?]  
  
Carter: We can't leave without Élie, right?  
  
Ally: [Fair... In that case, I'll stay with you.]  
  
Carter: C'mon, Élie. Let's get up and go.  
  
Élie: ... He's right, you know.  
  
Carter: Steph? You don't have to listen to him, y'know.  
  
Élie: No, but he is right. What I did was stupid. So, so stupid. And I can never bring Kyou back either. I don't deserve to be forgiven.   
  
Carter: (gets down next to Élie) What would Yvon want for you right now?  
  
Élie: (staring at the trial grounds) I... I don't know.   
  
Carter: Yes you do. You can't tell me you don't know.   
  
Élie: He'd... He'd want me to get up, and keep going without him, I know. But... I don't know if I can do it.   
  
Carter: You can. I never thought I'd live after foolishly trying to save Nichole from her execution, but... Here I am. And I promised her something. I said I'd keep smiling for her, and for everyone, and I'd keep living. It's hard moving on, and I can't imagine the pain you must be going through right now, but...   
  
Ally: [But still, Yvon wouldn't want to see you here, moping over his execution, y'know?]  
  
Carter: Yeah, that.   
  
Élie: I... I know... It's just hard.  
  
Carter: It won't get any easier if you just sit here, now will it? You deserve some rest, at least. No matter what Steph or anyone in this world tells you, just think about what Yvon would want.   
  
_I get up and extend a hand out to Élie._  
  
Carter: C'mon, Élie.   
  
_He sits there for a moment. I continue to stand there, with my arm out. I'm not going until he takes it.  
  
_Élie: ... Alright.   
  
_He takes it and gets up.  
  
_Carter: For Yvon?   
  
Élie: ... (nods) For Yvon.   
  
_We leave the trial grounds together.  
  
_...  
  
Item Obtained: Makeup Kit  
It's someone's makeup kit, filled with tons of black eye liner and pale foundation. You feel like shattering it to the ground and stomping on it until you make a big, pale, powdery mess out of it.   
  
Item Obtained: Pokemon Hat  
It's a blue baseball style cap with a light blue bill and a logo from a popular video game franchise on it. There's a couple pins on it with other iconic video game symbols on it too.   
  
Item Obtained: White Coat  
It's a white coat with gold epaulets on the shoulders. There are color markings and symbols on the breast of the coat as well, as the coat once belonged to someone very important.   
  
REMAINING: 13.   
CHAPTER 2: END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to clovrcats/gokuharas for drawing the execution art!!
> 
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	17. I-2

…  
 _  
_ _Mitsuo Kondo, the Ultimate Playwright, is sitting at a desk covered in papers. He’s busy writing when Kyou Kurai, the Ultimate Voice Actor, approaches him._  
  
Kyou: Hey, Mitsuo? Can I ask you a question?  
  
Mitsuo: (looks up) E-Eh? Oh… Hey there, Kyou!   
  
 _He gives Kyou a smile. Of course it’s fake, but Kyou takes it._  
  
Kyou: You been keeping up with the news? Man, it’s been going off like fucking crazy these days.  
  
Mitsuo: You mean about the…  
  
 _His voice trails off. He feels a little sick thinking about it, and he’s not faking that._  
  
Kyou: The killing games? I heard it was one of our upperclassmen who published the book about it.  
  
Mitsuo: Karen Thompson…  
  
Kyou: You know her?  
  
Mitsuo: A-Ah, no, not personally. I just happened to read her book on it! I felt all sick when it came to the deaths, eheh. (laughs nervously)  
  
Kyou: Yeah, no kidding. I don’t know if I have the guts to read it, but I’ve heard it gets pretty gross. There really are unknown people out there putting us in these terrible killing games… Even the survivors haven’t come back to the mainland, much less back to school.  
  
Mitsuo: I’m sure we’ll be fine though!  
  
Kyou: You think? Only Hope’s Peak Students have been targeted for these killing games… Some of our classmates have been victims too.  
  
Mitsuo: Yeah… There was Miriam… Penny too… It’s hard to accept that they’re dead… (he sniffles)  
  
Kyou: No kidding… Even then, I can’t help but worry for myself just a bit.  
  
 _Unlike most of his classmates,  Mitsuo probably doesn’t even care about the killing games themselves or about whether or not they’re stopped. He just doesn’t want a part in it at all. He valued his life._  
  
Mitsuo: I mean… People have been rioting over this. Even our own classmates are protesting right now! There’s no way they could successfully get away with another killing game, right?  
  
Kyou: Hm, that’s true… Whoever’s running them, they’re testing their luck if they try to start another one.  
  
Mitsuo: (nods) I agree! So then, there’s no way there’d be another killing game. And we won't be a part of it!  
  
 _He was just telling Kyou that, but deep down, he hoped that was the truth as well._  
  
Kyou: Well… Thanks, Mitsuo. Talking to you has eased my fears a ton.  
  
Mitsuo: Ah… Really? I’m glad to hear that! I hope I can help you more. Just let me know if you need me! I'd be happy to help with anything. Really, I mean it!  
  
Kyou: (laughs a little) Alright, alright, I get it. But seriously, thanks. I’ll see you later, okay? Hopefully not in a killing game or something.  
  
Mitsuo: Aha, I hope not! And see you as well! (he waves goodbye)  
  
 _You can imagine how that turned out.  
_  
…  
  
 _A recording is playing on a TV. The scene is a large room, filled with people in formal suits sitting around one another. A busy discussion is going on right now.  
  
_ _The location is the UN Headquarters in New York City._  
  
French Ambassador: Keeping all of that in mind, there must be something to do about these conditions!  
  
US Ambassador: What conditions?  
  
French Ambassador: Clearly conditions your country has failed to address, considering your history over the past fifty years! Overpopulation, rising temperatures, a drop in the economy! It affects you too, you know!  
  
Russian Ambassador: To be fair, isn’t that being addressed right now?  
  
 _There’s a murmur of agreement among the room. Some eyes turn to the Japanese Ambassador. Her eyes refuse to return any of the gazes._  
  
Chinese Ambassador: Well?  
  
 _Before she has a chance to speak, a young man stands up. He’s Yvon Bruckhard, ambassador for Dragvandille, and the Ultimate Ambassador at Hope’s Peak Academy._  
  
Yvon: There is, but you can’t possibly think that’s the right way to solve overpopulation!  
  
US Ambassador: Oh? And what’s a pipsqueak country like you have to say about it?  
  
Yvon: (unflinching at the remark) You’ll have to excuse my behavior, but these killing game experiments cannot be the solution to our problems! The people they’re using- these people are my classmates at Hope’s Peak Academy! They are real people, going through real pain, dying real deaths! You all have read about this! We cannot stand for this!  
  
German Ambassador: And I assume you’ve got some better idea?  
  
Yvon: Don’t tell me you support it!  
  
 _Yvon doesn’t receive an answer.  
  
_ Yvon: I… (sighs) My... apologies for my outburst. But my words and beliefs still remain the same. (sits back down, lowering head)  
  
US Ambassador: You’re forgiven. Let's move on, shall we?  
  
 _The conversation carries on, as if nothing had ever happened._  
  
 _After the meeting ends, Yvon’s heart is still racing. He was angry that he wasn’t being taken seriously when he was telling the truth._  
  
Yvon: Oh, Élie… All of these killing games... What am I to do?  
  
 _There’s no response. Yvon laughs lightly to himself._  
  
Yvon: Ah, right…  
  
Yvon: He’s not here right now.  
  
The TV is turned off.


	18. Chapter 3-1: I Won't Come Back To Haunt You

Monokuma: Goood morning! It is now 8 AM and officially daytime! Enjoy another day in the killing game to your heart’s content!  
_  
Ughhhh.  
  
I was way too tired for this, but Monokuma’s voice is hard to ignore.  
  
My mind immediately flashes to the last Class Trial.  
  
__Last night… That was so exhausting._  
  
**Chapter 3: I Won’t Come Back To Haunt You**  
  
_It was a new day… But I was still tired as hell. Being fresh off three deaths can really drain you.  
  
I wanted to sleep in, just for a bit, but knowing me I’d sleep in ‘till 12, and that’d get everyone worried.  
  
Besides, there was too much on my mind that was happening outside. Puck, Ally, Steph… Élie…  
  
Not to mention a new area would open up, right? So I guess I should check that out too.  
  
With all that in mind, it’s probably best to get out of bed then.  
  
I was getting more adjusted to my missing hand, as depressing as that sounds. But I had started doing more to get used to it, like sleeping on the different side of the bed and just using my left hand a lot more. My right hand wasn’t coming back, so I’d have to get used to it now.  
  
After getting ready for the day, I head out to the kitchen for breakfast. I was worried about how this new day would go, especially after everything’s that happened… It can’t be good.  
  
If you asked me what was bothering me that had me so anxious right now, I’d tell you it’s-  
  
It’s Steph. Steph and Élie to be exact.  
  
So I breathed a quiet sigh of relief when I saw that Steph hadn’t gotten to the kitchen yet. Élie sat by himself, at the usual table where he and Yvon used to sit together. He's facing away from everyone else, looking out the window.  
  
Oh, Élie…  
  
__No one else is sitting near him, and even though other people are carrying on their own conversations, I can tell there’s a ton of awkwardness in the air right now._  
  
_Do I…?_  
  
Ally: [Good morning, Carter!]  
  
Carter: Huh? Oh, hey Ally. Morning.  
  
Ally: [What are you doing, standing up there by yourself? Do you have no one to sit with?]  
  
Carter: Uhhh…  
  
_I mean, I don’t really have a usual place to sit, because I don’t think I’ve had a normal sit down breakfast in a while, but admitting to that would make me sound kinda pathetic.  
  
I look around quickly. Jackson, Mason, Tyson, and Zera are sitting by themselves, Nina has been pulled in with the Aria-Jaclyn group, and Puck and Ross are sitting together.  
  
__That’s interesting- Ross is here for breakfast._  
  
Ally: [You can sit with me then! : D]  
  
Carter: Oh, ok then. In that case we can sit with-  
  
Ally: [We can make some new friends, if you’d like! Lots of people are sitting alone, it’s a great day to make a new friend!]  
  
_Right after a Class Trial?? I was gonna suggest we sit with Puck and Ross, but… Alright, I’ll go with what Ally says._  
  
Carter: Sure, why not.  
  
_I follow Ally to the table where Jackson is sitting at.  
  
__Oh, boy._  
  
Ally: [Good morning, Jackson!]  
  
Jackson: What do you want?  
  
Ally: [We just wanted to sit with you. Is that alright? :0 ]  
  
Jackson: I can’t stop you. Well, I can. But I’m not gonna waste my energy.  
  
Ally: [Awesome! Merci beaucoup!]  
  
Jackson: Yeah, whatever.  
_  
__I get up to get my food and pass by Puck and Ross, so I talk to them. Ross in particular._  
  
Carter: Hey, Ross. You eating breakfast with us now?  
  
Ross: (kinda sheepish) Yeah… I’m starting to enjoy it a little more, at least.  
  
Carter: Really? What changed your mind from before?  
  
Ross: More time with everyone, I guess. That, and this island is spoiling me a bit without any wilderness to keep an eye out for in a weird way. It’s nice to get more sleep too, honestly.    
  
Carter: (nods) I get that. Sleep is nice. Are you still sleeping in the forest though?  
  
Ross: Yep! Still like it out there. But I don’t mind spending a meal with you guys.  
  
Carter: That’s sweet.  
  
Puck: Hey Carter! How’d you sleep?  
  
Carter: Hey Puck. Good morning to you too.  
  
Puck: Answer the question!  
  
Carter: Oh. I slept as well as I could last night.  
  
_On the few hours of sleep I could’ve gotten._  
  
Puck: That’s good! Are you going to get food?  
  
Carter: Yeah, I’m sitting with Ally who wanted to sit with Jackson.  
  
Ross: Jackson? Why?  
  
Carter: To befriend her, I guess.  
  
Ross: Really? I’m surprised.  
  
Puck: Guess Ally’s that kinda person! She’s so nice.  
  
Carter: Yeah… She is.  
  
Ross: Are you gonna sit with them then?  
  
Carter: Yeah, since Ally offered me to. I’ll see you guys around.  
  
_After I get my food and sit down, I glance over at Élie. He's now staring down at his table, not eating.  
  
__Then I turn back to Ally and Jackson. Jackson doesn’t say anything, and despite sitting across from us, doesn’t look at the two of us either._  
  
Carter: This is awkward. I knew we shouldn’t have sat here.  
  
Jackson: I can hear you, y’know.  
  
Carter: Maybe it wouldn’t be so awkward if you opened up a bit.  
  
Jackson: … Why should I, exactly.  
  
Ally: [So we can be friends?]  
  
Jackson: (snorts) A load of good that’s done for everyone here.  
  
_I should probably take offense to that comment._  
  
Carter: Jaclyn and Aria have been buddying it up really well. And Nina’s there too.  
  
Jaclyn: And I was like no, but he was like yes! And I was like, no way.  
  
Aria: No way!  
  
Jaclyn: So that’s the story of how I glued a toilet seat to the toilet lid so you couldn’t put it back down! They couldn’t get the lid off, so they had to drill a new hole in the toilet instead. Teehee!  
  
Nina: … (nods in approval) Impressive. What kind of glue though?  
  
Jaclyn: Only the finest of Krazy Glue, obviously. One time when I was using some, I accidentally got it all on my hands and stuck my fingers together!  
  
Aria: What happened then?  
  
Jaclyn: Wellll, I had to take it apart of course. Hurt like a motherfucker, though. (sticks out tongue cheekily)  
  
_Mason enters the kitchen next, trying to keep up his normal demeanor as usual. When he realized everyone else was here already, you could see him panic a little._  
  
Mason: (quickly rushes up to Puck and Ross) Hey! Mind if I sit here?   
Please?  
  
Puck: Oh, of course!  
  
Ross: Woah, you wanna sit with us?  
  
Mason: Is there something wrong with that…?  
  
Ross: No, please do! I’ve always wanted to talk to you, but I didn’t know how to approach you! … I got a little scared.  
  
Mason: Oh wow… Uh… I get that a lot though. Kind of the point.  
  
_He quickly sits down with Ross and Puck, and Ross begins asking Mason a ton of questions about his work with birds. Yay, friends._  
  
_Aside from Steph, I realize the only person not here is Tyson. That’s weird… Usually he was here by now._  
  
Carter: Hey, where’s Tyson?  
  
Jackson: Finished breakfast early and left.  
  
Carter: I see.  
  
Ally: [Usually he’s here with us, but he wanted to leave early. Think he’s okay?]  
  
Carter: I'd say so, yeah.  
  
_I guess he’s now become the new Ross of sorts. He probably went to meditate, especially with how stressful these past couple days were, so I wasn’t too worried about his safety. There were bigger things on my mind anyways…  
  
__Particularly when Steph walked in._  
  
Carter: (under breath) Oh no.  
  
_He doesn’t make a big entrance when he walks in, and he refuses to look anyone in the eye either. You can tell he’s still pissed… I don’t blame him, after all, but still. It was awkward._  
  
Carter: (starts to get up as Steph passes by him) Hey, Steph-  
  
Steph: Eat shit and die.  
  
_He didn’t even look at me when he said that. He just kept walking as fast as he could._  
  
Carter: … (sits back down)  
  
_With that remark, now everyone had gone silent. In fact, everyone was practically holding their breath. But Steph carried on as usual. When he had gotten his food, he turned around to see everyone staring at him._  
  
Steph: (bitterly) What. Something the matter?  
  
Puck: Um, Steph, how are you-  
  
Steph: Fuck off.  
  
Puck: Uh-!  
  
Steph: All of you can literally fuck off for all I care. Especially when you let him in here.  
  
_… Élie._  
  
Steph: Stop sympathizing with a convicted murderer, then feel talk to me.  
  
_He walks past Élie’s table, and Élie winces as he does._  
  
Steph: Hey. Know where Kyou is?  
  
_He doesn’t respond. None of us do._  
  
Steph: Oh, right. I remember now.  
  
_And he leaves.  
  
__Ugh… I can’t expect Steph to get over Kyou’s death just like that, nor with Élie and Yvon’s death, but… The tension is so thick right now you can’t even stir it with a spoon._  
  
Élie: I’m sorry… I should go now.  
  
_He stands up, ready to leave, but another voice interrupts him._  
  
Monokuma: Leaving so soon?  
  
Élie: … (doesn’t respond or look at Monokuma)  
  
Aria: What d’ya want, Monokuma?  
  
Monokuma: Why, I just wanted to give my congratulations!  
  
Jackson: Congratulations on what?  
  
Nina: The Class Trial?  
  
Monokuma: Why, of course! Have you forgotten what happens after one? I mean, Cap’n Hook-less over there hasn’t experienced it yet, but you all have, so you should know!  
  
Puck: You mean the second wall is down?  
  
Monokuma: Yay! You remembered. Smart kid!  
  
Puck: I don’t know if I should accept that compliment.  
  
Ross: Probably best if you didn’t.  
  
Puck: Good idea.  
  
Nina: That means a new area is open. And we can go explore it, right?  
  
Monokuma: Yep!  
  
Nina: Nothing else?  
  
Monokuma: Nope! Just a normal area opening.  
  
Jaclyn: Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s partyyyy!  
  
_She gets up immediately and runs out of the kitchen.  
  
_Carter: Uh… Do we follow her?  
  
Jackson: Sure. Monokuma, clean this up.  
  
_She stands up and leaves.  
  
_Monokuma: I’m not your maid! Though, me in a maid costume would be pretty sexy… Uwa…  
  
_Alright, that’s enough. I'm leaving.  
  
The remainder of us get up and leave to the new area. Minus Élie, and I feel bad for it, but… What can you do? I feel so conflicted inside about this...  
  
__The path there is linear enough, just through the first and second areas._  
  
_Ross seems a little bothered about it, though._  
  
Ross: This island…  
  
Carter: Something wrong, Ross?  
  
Ross: (frowns) It’s way too straight.  
  
Carter: I mean, the paths to everywhere do seem pretty straightforward. It just feels like a really long walk.  
  
Ross: Yeah, and that’s not natural. Islands are nowhere near this long, thin, or straight.  
  
Mason: I think we established a long time ago that this place is far from natural. I mean, the biggest giveaway is that no one is even here. Or that there’s no animals…  
  
Ross: But then… Who made this?  
  
Nina: Probably the same people who made this killing game. It’s obvious. Why else would we be here?  
  
Ross: But… Why?  
  
Nina: Why what?  
  
Ross: Why to all of it, I guess.  
  
Nina: Well… (frowns) I don’t know.  
  
Ross: But-  
  
Nina: Let’s end this conversation.  
  
She walks ahead to Aria and Jaclyn.  
  
_When we pass by the park, Tyson is there, as expected._  
  
Ally: [Oh! He’s okay! Thank goodness. ^^]  
  
Carter: (yells out to him) Heyyy! Tyson!  
  
Tyson: ...? (looks up)  
  
Carter: We’re going out to explore the new area! Wanna come with?  
_  
He says something, but I don’t hear. Either way, he gets up and makes his way to us.  
_  
Tyson: Hey Carter! Sorry I wasn’t there for breakfast. I just wanted to get out of breakfast early. Y’know, before… That.  
  
Carter: Ah. Fair enough.  
  
_Honestly, that’s a pretty smart move on Tyson’s behalf. Saved him a whole bunch of awkwardness._  
  
Tyson: But I see Steph and Élie aren’t here…?  
  
Carter: Élie stayed behind and Steph stopped by the kitchen for a brief moment. That’s all I’ll say on that matter.  
  
Tyson: That tense, is it?  
  
Carter: Yeah… I’m glad most everyone doesn’t feel the same tenseness right now. And if they are, they’re not showing it.  
  
_Everyone here seemed friendly enough with each other. Ally was trying to start up conversation with Jackson, who was giving her usual one word responses. Ross, Puck, and Mason were all hanging together, and Aria, Jaclyn, and Nina were up ahead. It was good to see everyone making friends, especially in this sort of situation, but I couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread._  
  
_I didn’t want another Amora or Nichole to happen… Or another Yvon and Élie… Or another Kyou or Steph… It really hurts now that I’m thinking about it like this.  
  
I guess I didn’t want anyone to get hurt or die, basically. Could you blame me on that?  
  
We passed through the second area and finally made it to the third area- the one Monokuma had just opened. This place seemed less busy than the second area, but it didn’t give off that natural resort vibe the beginning area did.  
  
_Jaclyn: It’s like a whole new world to discover!  
  
Nina: Yeah, but what exactly is there to see?  
  
  
_This place gave me a small, rundown town feel. It wasn’t exactly rural, but it wasn’t suburban either. Like a small town you’d pass through while on a road trip. I couldn’t help but wonder why Monokuma- or whoever made these places- chose the themes for this area. Couldn’t they just put us on a small island and call it a day?_  
  
Puck: The closest thing to us is that convenience store over there. Why don’t we go check it out?  
  
Mason: Good idea!  
  
_Glad to see Mason open up so quickly.  
  
__As a group, we head into the convenience store. I feel a rush in familiarity when I step in. It wasn’t any sort of grocery store, but it definitely was a setting I was accustomed to.  
_  
_With that nostalgia, came… Homesickness.  
  
My family, my job… The memories of them all came rushing back.  
  
Even if I make it out of here, nothing will ever be the same.  
  
__I never realized how much I missed my home until I was thrown into a killing game far from home. I don’t even know where I am right now. Will I ever find out?_  
  
Puck: Neat place this is, isn’t it?  
  
Jaclyn: Totes! They don’t have as much soda and snacks like these, back at the hotel, so I’m going on a sugar rush tonight! (she holds up a giant bottle of soda)  
  
Tyson: Please don’t. Just a suggestion.  
  
Zera: Then where did Aria get that one soda bottle?  
  
Aria: Hey, they’ve got some stuff back there. Just not as much as this!  
  
Jaclyn: Hey, Aria! Could you do that soda bottle thing again?  
  
Aria: Oh man, like right now?  
  
Zera: LET’S NOT! We have other things to do.  
  
Jaclyn: Fine, fine.  
  
She rolls her eyes but keeps the bottle of soda with her. I also see her grab a stick of mints and slide it into her pocket. Another prank, I suppose.  
  
Tyson: What’s that in the back?  
  
_Past the isles of snacks and other goods, there’s a counter in the back of the store. From the looks of it…_  
  
Puck: Looks like a pharmacy type thing! Y’know, like the ones they have in those CVS’s or something.  
  
Tyson: A pharmacy? Is there any medicine back there then?  
  
Mason: Why do you ask?  
  
Tyson: Uh… Just curious, I guess.  
  
_There are rows of medicine behind the counter, but it’s a ways back and there doesn’t seem to be any entrance behind there. If that’s the case… What’s the point in all of this? Seems like a huge waste of money._  
  
Jackson: Well if it’s safe behind this counter, there shouldn’t be any problem, right?  
  
Tyson: Guess not…  
  
Ally: [Yeah! There’s no way to get past here anyways. So we’re good!]  
  
Nina: But what if one of us gets sick?  
  
Ross: We… get better?  
  
Nina: I mean when one of us needs medicine, dumbass.  
  
Ross: I guess we could ask Monokuma for medicine. He’d probably bring it to us.  
  
Nina: Tch. Like hell I’d rely on that bear.  
  
_I guess there really isn’t any point to this pharmacy.  
  
Aside from that, nothing else seems off about the store. It seemed harmless enough, but I was still hit with that longing feeling of wanting to be home… I know Monokuma was taunting us- or at least me- about this.  
We left the convenience store and looked around for what else was nearby.  
  
The closest thing to us was a diner with a motel right across from it, so might as well head there next.  
  
The diner and motel both collectively give another nostalgic feel- you know, when you’ve been driving around for hours and finally find a place to stay, and there’s a comfy, shiny diner right across the street. Am I the only one? Maybe I’m overthinking it again.  
  
__Either way, the homesickness is back. Both the first and second areas gave off a distant, tourist vibe, but this area hit way too close to home, literally. If Monokuma’s goal was to make me feel as miserable as possible in a seemingly comfortable place, then it succeeded._  
  
Tyson: Hey, Carter. You doing alright?  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
Tyson: We asked you which place you wanted to visit first, and you weren’t responding.  
  
Carter: Oh… My bad. I got caught in my own head. And… You don’t need to ask me for decisions. I’m cool with whichever.  
  
Tyson: Alright. Try not to get too into outer space, okay? (smiles a little)  
  
Carter: Heh… Thanks.  
  
_The diner felt… Well, just how a diner feels. There’s no specific way to put it. Counters with high, bright red stools around it, booths against the windows… Again, nothing special, but I could feel Monokuma’s ulterior motives in here._  
  
Puck: (nudges Carter) Nice place, huh? Really makes me think of home.  
  
_So I wasn’t the only one…  
  
I look at Puck, still feeling homesick. A memory flashes into my mind. Was it a memory?  
  
Puck… They’re in front of a large group of people… It’s loud and angry and-  
  
… What was that?  
  
__It… It was probably nothing._  
  
Carter: Yeah… Same here. Do you, well, miss home?  
  
Puck: (smiles a little, bittersweetly) I guess I should, but… You can put it as my life got better after I was accepted into Hope’s Peak.  
  
Carter: Ah… You’re from the states, right? I’d imagine they have a whole lot of these diners there.  
  
Puck: (nods) Especially where I’m from. Good ol’ South, y’know?  
  
Carter: Makes sense.  
  
Ally: [Kinda romantic, dont’cha think?]  
  
Carter: What? R-Romantic?  
  
Ally: [This diner, I mean! I always loved watching those cheesy oldschool teenage romance movies, and they’d always have a diner date and share a milkshake together… That’s the vibe this place gives me!]  
  
Jackson: (snorts) Can’t imagine anyone here doing that though.  
  
Carter: (flustered) Yeah… No kidding.  
  
Zera: (teasing) Maybe Aria and Jaclyn can chug down milkshakes together or something.  
  
Puck: Yeah! They seem like they’re really close already.  
  
Tyson: I think Zera was joking on that part.  
  
Puck: … Oh. Right! Yep, totally knew that, I was just playing along. … Yeah.  
  
Carter: Yeah… Should we just go to the motel now before things get any more flustering or awkward?  
  
Puck: Please.  
  
_Leaving the diner, we walk across the street to the motel.  
  
My first thought is why there’s a motel when we have a much more higher quality hotel, but again. This whole place is one giant homesick suckerpunch to the gut.  
  
__It’s run down and noticeably dusty, so it’s clear nobody’s gonna stay here over the hotel we’re already at. None of the rooms are labeled either, and they’re all unlocked, revealing plain, beige tinted rooms._  
  
Ross: What’s the point of this place?  
  
Mason: Uh… Clearly it’s… I don’t know.  
  
Ross: (frowns) Seems like a waste of materials to me.  
  
_This place seems to get on his nerves. Not that there’s anything wrong with that; it’s good to be environmentally conscious especially in this day and age.  
_  
Jaclyn: Ugh, can we not stay around here any longer? It’s like, sooo boring here. And gross too!  
  
Tyson: (coughs) Where the heck did all of this dust come from anyways? Everywhere else has been spot clean.  
  
_Ross sighs again at that._  
  
Jackson: Yeah, for once I agree. Can we get a move on? There’s nothing to see here.  
  
Carter: Sure, sure. I just wanted to check this place out.  
  
Zera: Well now we have.  
  
Nina: Is there even anywhere else to go? Or can I go now?  
  
Jaclyn: What’s that over there? (points off into the distance)  
  
_There’s a rather large building where Jaclyn is pointing. I can’t really tell what it is from here. It’s more wide than tall, but big nonetheless. Past that is yet another wall, so that must be the end of this new area._  
  
Nina: Great. One more thing to explore, which means even more walking.  
  
Jaclyn: Which means even more time with my party!  
  
Aria: Your party? Like… Us?  
  
Jaclyn: Exactly!  
  
Nina: (half-heartedly) Woo.  
  
Jackson: Let’s just go.  
  
_Rolling her eyes at the three of them, she leads the way to the next building. We follow her.  
  
__After some walking in the sunny heat, we finally reach the building. Even up close I can’t tell what it is. Whatever it is, I hope it’s cooler inside…_  
  
Carter: I wonder what this could be…  
  
_We open the large doors and enter the place.  
  
__… Well, it’s empty. The floor is made of cheap tile and the ceiling stretches upwards in a dome shape. Aside from that, there’s literally nothing._  
  
Nina: Seriously? We walked all the way out here for nothing?  
  
Jackson: What’s this place even for?  
  
_Jaclyn eagerly looks around._  
  
Tyson: (notices Jaclyn) Uh...   
  
Jaclyn: Well, there’s nothing right now, but what if we make it something?!  
  
Tyson: Yeppp. Called it.  
  
Zera: Like what?  
  
Jaclyn: Well, this is a perfect place to have a PARTY! Amirite, guys?  
  
_No one responds or looks too amused._  
  
Jaclyn: C’mon, pleaaaase? We gotta! I’ve been wanting to have a party since day 1 and this is the perfect place to have one! It’s literally screaming “throw a party in me!”  
  
Ally: [A party…? With all of you?]  
  
Jaclyn: Of course! Who else?  
  
Mason: Don’t parties usually… Have occasions to be celebrated? Y’know, like birthdays?  
  
Jaclyn: (pokes out tongue) We aren’t 5 anymore, Nathan.  
  
Mason: My name’s Mason!  
  
Jaclyn: Mason, whatevs. But is there anything wrong to party just to party?  
  
Ross: Uh… I’m not too familiar with that concept.  
  
Jaclyn: Well, no duh, cuz you can’t exactly party with animals.  
  
Aria: Despite the phrase “party animal?”  
  
Jaclyn: ‘fraid not! Cats are awfully boring to have a party with! Anyways! If you really wanna get technical here, we can celebrate surviving our second Class Trial! Does that please you all?  
  
Mason: Sure?  
  
Carter: Uh… Are Steph and Élie invited then?  
  
Jaclyn: Of course! They’re part of our class and deserve to party!  
  
Nina: I really don’t think that’s a good idea-  
  
Jaclyn: Shhh. We’re gonna do it!  
  
_She REALLY wants to put these two in the same room together. At least we’ll all be around…? I’m not sure if that makes things better or worse. I guess they can’t try anything during that time??_  
  
Carter: Wait, but doesn’t holding a party require a lot of planning? When are we gonna hold it? What are we gonna do?  
  
Jaclyn: Yooo Carter, chillax. I’m literally the best Party Planner there is around, I got this.  
  
Zera: Oh, so we can trust you to handle everything. Awesome, in that case I’ll just-  
  
Jaclyn: Hold on! I’ll still need all of your help. It’s not a party without a team effort!  
  
Zera: (sighs) Of course.  
  
Aria: Yeah!  
  
Jaclyn: I’ll announce all the details tomorrow morning at breakfast! And if Steph and Élie don’t show up to breakfast- Carter!  
  
Carter: Huh? Oh, wait please don’t say-  
  
Jaclyn: Could you go get them for me in that case?  
  
Carter: Uhhhh-  
  
Nina: Why can’t you do this by yourself? This is your idea anyways.  
  
_For once? Thank you, Nina._  
  
Jaclyn: But it’s OUR party! Don’t you wanna celebrate this killing game and still being alive with all your friends?  
  
Nina: No. Absolutely not. Especially when you put it like that.  
  
Jaclyn: C’mon, pleaaase? It’ll be loads of fun!  
  
Nina: No.  
  
Jaclyn: Please, Nina! Everyone else will be there!  
  
Jackson: Will we?  
  
Jaclyn: Yes! So you gotta come, Nina!  
  
Nina: Ugh, fine, I’ll go if it shuts you up.  
  
Jaclyn: Yay! I expect everyone else to come and take part in this too!  
  
Zera: I mean, what is there to lose? Not like we’ve got any other plans, anyways…  
  
Jaclyn: So I’ll work on the details of the party, and then I’ll tell you all your tasks tomorrow morning!  
  
Tyson: Tasks, huh…  
  
Puck: (writes something on arm, then claps hands together) Y’know! For now, it’s getting late. We’ve been out here all day, can’t we just go home?  
  
Jackson: That requires killing.  
  
Puck: … Oh, shoot. I meant. Back to the hotel. My bad.  
  
Jackson: We know what you meant.  
  
_The sad thing is, we did.  
  
Sighs.  
  
Maybe all the dread I was feeling was another motive from Monokuma or something. Puck was feeling the same thing too, so I’m glad it wasn’t just me.  
  
I’m probably overthinking things.  
  
The sun was setting, meaning we spent a lot of time out here. Geez.  
  
Hopefully Jaclyn forgets about her party plan, because right now I seriously wasn’t in the mood for that. But knowing her, she wouldn’t forget about planning a party.   
  
__By the time I get to the hotel, I immediately head off to my room._  
  
Tyson: Ah, Carter. Mind waiting?  
  
Carter: Hm?  
  
Tyson: Um… I just wanted to say thank you, really.  
  
Carter: Thank you…? For what?  
  
Tyson: I know I wasn’t at breakfast this morning, and I felt kinda bad-  
  
Carter: No worries. You had your reasons. And they were good reasons.  
  
Tyson: But the fact that you went out of your way to invite me to go see the new area with everyone else made me really happy. Is it weird to be happy about that? It probably is.  
  
Carter: Um…  
  
_It does seem like such a small thing, but after getting to know Tyson more, I feel like it’s a big thing for him. It’d be a big deal for me as well, honestly._  
  
Carter: No, not at all. I’d be happy if it was the other way around as well.  
  
Tyson: Oh, thank goodness… Thanks for understanding and listening to me, Carter. And sorry for holding you up- You’re probably tired.  
  
Carter: I am, but… (yawns) No worries. Seriously.  
  
Tyson: If you say so… But thanks. Goodnight, Carter.  
  
Carter: See ya around, Tyson.  
  
Tyson leaves, and I head back up the stairs to the hotel room.  
  
_As soon as I get up there, a door opens. And Steph walks out.  
  
… ah.  
  
__He sees me, but he doesn’t say anything, nor does his sour expression change. He just walks towards me._  
  
Carter: Steph, what are you-  
  
Steph: None of your business. Fuck off.  
  
_He walks past me._  
  
Carter: Ah, Steph, wait.  
  
_He stops walking, at least. But he doesn’t look at me.  
  
__Carter: Could you… Come to breakfast tomorrow? Jaclyn has an announcement she wants to make. And she wants you to be there._  
  
Steph: …  
  
Steph: Will Élie be there?  
  
Carter: …  
  
Carter: No, don’t think so.  
  
Steph: … Fine. Then I’ll go.  
  
Carter: Steph, why are you being so cold? Isn’t it better to just get along with everyone as usual and not cause unneeded tension?  
  
Steph: You call being angry at a murderer- your best friend’s murderer, nonetheless- “unneeded tension?”  
  
Carter: I know where you’re coming from, but these are people you’re going to see regularly for quite some time, like it or not.  
  
Steph: Not for long, if I can help it.  
  
Carter: Steph, don’t you dare.  
  
_He doesn’t respond._  
  
Carter: (voice wavering) I don’t care how angry you are, I am not letting another death happen, especially not at the hands of you.  
  
Steph: Would you be saying the same thing to him one week ago?  
  
Carter: If he openly expressed his willingness to murder like you just did, yes. But that’s the thing- we didn’t know this was going to happen. Not even Élie knew. It wasn’t an attack against Kyou or you for that matter, it was an effort to save a dearly beloved one. We can’t vilify someone like this.  
  
Steph: Murder is murder. And it’s really fucking disgusting how you’re defending a murderer who got away with his crime. Are you saying murderers shouldn’t be punished for what they've done?  
  
Carter: I’m not defending him, and I’m not saying that either! My point is that-  
  
_It’s no use. He keeps walking and is soon out of my sight. I sigh, and I'm am forced drop the topic.  
  
__… Why do I even bother?_  
  
_Steph has every right to be mad, but what he just did- Implied he was going to murder Élie- I’m not having any part of that.  
  
Speaking of which, I hope Élie was doing alright right now, at least… Well, as alright as he could be right now. Yeah, he killed Kyou, but he did it to try and save his boyfriend, Yvon- who he also just lost at the same time. I would check on him, but after my encounter with Steph, I’m drained out of every last bit of energy inside of me. So I think I’m good.  
  
As soon as I enter my room and close the door, I sigh loudly.  
  
Why does Jaclyn want the two part of this so badly? We could hold a party without them and have a much better time, I’d imagine.  
  
Though I guess we aren’t getting anywhere if we just leave the two alone either. If Steph is unattended… That won’t be good.  
  
What the hell do I even do about this…?  
  
All I want to do is sleep right now… Everything… It’s stressing me out way more than any retail job could.  
  
Once I get into bed, I just lay there, staring at the ceiling fan in the dark. Combined with exhaustion and annoyance, I just felt… Melancholy.  
  
Weeks ago, my biggest fear was dying in obscurity and never getting to achieve my dreams…  
  
And now, that fear has just become dying. Funny how things work like that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	19. Chapter 3-2

Monokuma: Goood morning! It is now 8 AM and officially daytime! Please, enjoy your day to your heart’s content!  
 _  
Morning already… I wish I could sleep forever. Then again, I have these thoughts every day.  
  
Oh, right. Jaclyn has her party plans today. Hopefully she forgot, but I should head to the kitchen for breakfast as quickly as I can.  
  
Part of me wishes Steph wasn’t going to show up, but Jaclyn would also get mad at me if he didn’t. I didn’t even talk to Élie about it… Sigh.  
  
Either way, I’d better head out for the day.  
  
_ _Please say Jaclyn forgot…_  
  
…  
  
Jaclyn: Hey! What’s the holdup, Carter?  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
Jaclyn: Everyone else is here, and you’re like the last one! Geez, don’t tell me you forgot about the party planning!  
  
 _I didn’t, but I was hoping Jaclyn would…_  
  
Carter: Everyone’s here? Even-  
  
 _… Yep. Even Steph and Élie. And Steph doesn’t look too happy about that._  
  
Carter: (under breath) Oh no.  
  
Jaclyn: Well, now that everyone’s here, finally, take a seat! I have some important stuffs I wanna announce!  
 _  
_ _I quickly make my way to Ally. I would sit with Puck, but his table is full with Ross, Mason, and Tyson.  
_  
Ally: [Good morning, Carter! Not exactly an early worm, are you?]  
  
Carter: I mean, I wouldn’t say that, it’s just… (waves left hand around) All of this.  
  
Ally: [You mean the party? I’m excited! Going to a party… One hosted by the Ultimate Party Planner herself! Can you imagine?]  
  
Carter: Glad you’re excited, at least.  
  
Jackson: That makes one of us.  
  
Carter: Morning, Jackson.  
  
Jackson: Hey.  
  
 _I take a quick moment to glance at Élie. He’s still sitting in his usual spot and without much thought looks kept up as usual, but there are heavy bags under his eyes, and he looks visibly upset. Oh no._  
  
Jaclyn: Alrighty, everyone! As many of you know, we’re gonna host a party!  
  
Steph: Count me out.  
  
 _He starts to stand up._  
  
Jaclyn: Steph, sit back down.  
  
Steph: Like hell I’m gonna-  
  
Jaclyn: Steph.  
  
 _She dons a really scary expression on her face for a moment. Then, she smiles brightly again as if nothing happened._  
  
Jaclyn: I want everyone to be able to party! And that means everyone. After all, what’s a better way to get over some hard feelings with having fun?  
  
Steph: Vengeance.  
  
Carter: Steph!  
  
Steph: You told me he wasn’t going to be here!  
  
 _I don’t respond to that or look at Steph, but I can feel him glaring daggers at the back of my head. This is so awkward…_  
  
Jaclyn: I’m thinking of hosting our party tomorrow evening, at the empty building we found in the new area! It’ll be to celebrate making it out of these past Class Trials.  
  
Élie: Is that something worth celebrating?  
  
Steph: I dunno, is it?  
  
 _This tension is literally so suffocating._  
  
Tyson: Hey, can we cool it?  
  
Zera: Besides, isn’t tomorrow evening a bit soon?  
  
Jaclyn: I wanna hold this party as soon as possible, so we can have fun as soon as possible!  
  
Mason: And you said something about having tasks to do, right?  
  
Nina: You idiot, don’t bring that up!  
  
Mason: I-I was just trying to be helpful!  
  
Jaclyn: Thanks for reminding me, Mason! See, I remembered your name this time.  
  
Mason: Uh… Thanks.  
  
Jaclyn: I’ve got tasks for all of you to make sure this party can happen and be the best it can be! And trust me, it will be. After all, I’m the Ultimate Party Planner!  
  
Ally: [Yeah! What do we have to do?]  
  
Jackson: I think you’re being a little too excited about this now.  
  
Jaclyn: Let’s see… Steph and Élie!  
  
 _Oh God Oh Fuck-_  
  
Jaclyn: You two don’t haveta do anything. Just relax, okay?  
  
 _… Oh. Well that wasn’t what I was expecting._  
  
Élie: (mutters) Don’t have to tell me twice. (louder) Thank you, Jaclyn.  
  
Jaclyn: But! In exchange you’ve gotta come to the party! You gotta! Promise me that?  
  
Élie: … Alright. I’ll be sure to prepare.  
  
Steph: …  
  
Jaclyn: Steph, c’mon! You don’t haveta interact with Élie at the party if you don’t want to.  
  
Steph: But you’re inviting him anyways. A  _murderer_.  
  
Jaclyn: So? Geez, let bygones be bygones already!  
  
Carter: Jaclyn, I don’t think you’re helping-  
  
Jaclyn: Besides, you were way cooler before all this Élie shiz happened.  
  
Steph: I wonder why.  
  
Jaclyn: At least pretend and come! Pleeeee-  
  
Steph: No.  
  
Jaclyn: -eeeeeee-  
  
Nina: Steph, just say yes so she can stop making that annoying sound!  
  
Steph: FINE! I’ll go.  
  
Jaclyn: -eeease! Yay! And thank you!  
  
Élie: May I go now?  
  
Jaclyn: Yeah, you two can go. See ya tomorrow night!  
  
 _Élie quickly makes his way out of the kitchen without another word._  
  
Carter: Steph.  
  
Steph: What?  
  
Carter: Don’t do anything stupid.  
  
Steph: (rolls eyes) Whatever you say, Mr. President.  
  
 _He leaves as well. At least with that last remark, Steph is still himself, so my heart can rest a little easily._  
  
Aria: Onto more important matters… What do we have to do?  
  
Jaclyn: Alright! First off, Nina!  
  
Nina: What?  
  
Jaclyn: Obviously we can’t leave those two unattended, so I need someone to watch over Steph and Élie!  
  
Nina: What. Are you serious.  
  
Jackson: Oof.  
  
Jaclyn: And that’ll be what you’ll be doing for the next two days!  
  
Nina: Seriously? You’re giving me the lamest possible option? What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Jaclyn: (ignores Nina) Next, Mason and Ross!  
  
Mason: Hm?  
  
Jaclyn: The place needs a bit of cleaning up before we can prepare anything else, so you two will be spending today doing just that!  
  
Ross: We have to do that today?  
  
Jaclyn: Yep! So work quickly!  
  
Ross: Um… Alright, I guess.  
  
Jaclyn: We can’t do anything else until you clean it all up, so this whole party relies on you!  
  
Ross: Gotcha… No pressure at all, clearly.  
  
Mason: Should we leave right now then?  
  
Jaclyn: Ooh! Good idea! Bye!  
  
Mason: Oh. Didn’t realize you’d be so excited about that.  
  
Ross: Wait, but where are cleaning supplies!  
  
Carter: Back in the kitchen or in the basement. Haaave fun.  
  
Ross: Thanks?  
  
Carter: No problem.  
  
 _Ross and Mason hurry off. That’s another two down…_  
  
Jaclyn: After those two are done… Carter! Tyson!  
  
Tyson: What about us?  
  
Jaclyn: I’ll need you to prepare tables for the place! We’re gonna need several.  
  
Carter: (raises right arm, jacket sleeve flops over) Seriously? You’re asking the guy with an amputated arm to do the heavy lifting?  
  
Jaclyn: That’s why you’re working with Tyson on this! See, I’ve thought things through.  
  
Carter: Ughhh. Alright.  
  
 _Seems kinda insensitive to me._  
  
Jaclyn: Once Mason and Ross are done, you guys can start getting the tables set up!  
  
Carter: Where do we get these tables?  
  
Jaclyn: There’s a storage area to the side of the building with a bunch of foldable tables on a rack. Just bring those out!  
  
Tyson: That’s convenient.  
  
 _Less heavy lifting than I realized… Guess I can’t complain too much then. Still, really Jaclyn?_  
  
Jaclyn: Next is… Jackson, Puck, and Ally!  
  
Jackson: What now?  
  
Jaclyn: Jackson and Puck, you’ll be getting the snacks for everyone!  
  
Jackson: Doesn’t sound to hard.  
  
Puck: Awesome!  
  
Ally: [But what about me?]  
  
Jaclyn: Ally, you’ll be in charge of getting the drinks! I said your three names together because you’ll all be going to a similar place and have the common goal of getting stuff to eat and drink!  
  
Puck: The convenience store… Got it! I’ll make sure to make a survey and pass it around about what everyone’s favorite snacks are and prepare those for the party!  
  
Jackson: Or we could just get a shit ton of Doritos and call it a day.  
  
Puck: But that’s too-!  
  
Jackson: And candy too. Sound good?  
  
Jaclyn: I like candy!  
  
Aria: Me too!  
  
Jackson: See? Jaclyn approves. Let's do this.  
  
Puck: Um…  
  
Jackson: I’m joking, dude. Just don’t want you to be so bent over a silly party.  
  
Puck: … Ah. I see then!  
  
Ally: [And I’m in charge of drinks by myself, huh…]  
  
Puck: Hey, if you need help, just let us know!  
  
Jackson: After getting only Doritos we should be fine to help you out.  
  
Puck: You said that was a joke!  
  
Jackson: It still was.  
  
Puck: How am I supposed to tell?! Your inflection hasn’t changed this entire time!  
  
Aria: Anywayyyys, I haven’t been called yet, Jaclyn! What am I gonna do!  
  
Jaclyn: That’s the last part!  
  
Aria: Ohhh, saving best for last, I see!  
  
Zera: I’m still here, for the record.  
  
Jaclyn: Us three, Zera, Aria, and me, Jaclyn, will work on decorations! Which is why it’s imperative Ross and Mason finish as soon as possible!  
  
Aria: Yay! We’re such a dream team.  
  
Nina: Oh, and just ignore me over here. Fuck my drag, right?   
  
Zera: Where are we gonna get the decorations? There’s not exactly a Party City on this island.  
  
Jaclyn: My room is full of decorations- Don’t worry, I’ve got things covered! I just need your and Aria’s help.  
  
Aria: And I’ll be happy to help!  
  
Zera: (half-heartedly) Woo.  
  
Jaclyn: So! As soon as Ross and Mason finish their job, Carter and Tyson will get the tables set up, and then the rest of us will do our jobs over the course of the next two days! Sound good?  
  
Carter: Sure, I guess.  
  
 _Jaclyn really does have all of this planned out. Albeit some of it was kind of insensitive, but still, I’m surprised._  
  
Jaclyn: Yay! I can’t wait!  
  
Zera: Is that it then?  
  
Jaclyn: Yeppers! Let’s work together to make this the best party ever!  
  
After that, everyone disperses.  
  
 _There’s not much for me to do until Mason and Ross come back, but I do see Nina heading off, grumbling._  
  
Carter: Hey, Nina. You really gonna keep guard over Steph and Élie?  
  
Nina: Not much else I can do. Jaclyn's gonna find out if I'm not.   
  
Carter: Wow. Mind if I come with for a bit? I’d imagine not much is gonna happen.  
  
Nina: I expect the same, so I guess I don’t mind.  
  
 _We head back to the hallways and sit down on the floor, across from the guys’ bedrooms.  
  
I sigh. Nina does too.  
  
Wait, why am I even doing this? Just two days ago, Nina was being a total… Well, she’s an asshole in general. Why am I willingly spending time with her?  
I guess it’s because Steph and Élie have constantly been worrying me, ever since the Class Trial. I’m afraid something, really, really bad is going to happen between them.  
_  
Nina: Why’d you even want to come along in the first place?  
  
Carter: Uh… Guess I wanted to get to know you better?  
 _  
That works._  
  
Nina: Weird. That usually doesn’t happen. It’s not every day my verbal opponents want “to get to know me better.”  
  
Carter: A "verbal opponent?" Well there’s a first for everything.  
  
Nina: Clearly, but you obviously don’t want to talk to me in particular for that "get to know me" shit. There’s something else on your mind.  
  
Carter: …  
  
Nina: Lemme guess. Steph and Élie?  
  
Carter: … Yeah.  
  
Nina: Talk to me.  
  
Carter: Since when do you care about how others feel?  
  
Nina: Ehhh, I don’t. I just live for drama.  
  
Carter: I’d hardly call this “drama.”  
  
Nina: I was talking in general. I’m not here to play therapist, I just wanna know what the hell is even going on right now.  
  
Carter: Well… Steph’s pissed and Élie’s depressed.  
  
Nina: That’s obvious.  
  
Carter: Steph has every right to be mad at Élie: he killed Kyou, Steph’s best friend, and he wasn’t punished for it. But Élie is already devastated by Yvon’s death, Steph really doesn’t need to keep kicking him while he’s down. He knows what he’s done and the weight of it, and I’m not saying that makes things okay, but- Well, I don’t know.  
  
Nina: I see. Well, why do you care? Just leave them be.  
  
Carter: That’s the thing- If I don’t, I’m afraid something drastic is going to happen. Just last night, Steph implied he was totally fine with killing Élie, and if I leave that unattended, we might have another death on our hands very soon.    
  
Nina: So your goal is to quell Steph?  
  
Carter: I mean, I guess. Maybe soften those vengeful tendencies of his.  
  
Nina: Hm…  
  
Carter: Call me an idiot or whatever, I don’t care.  
  
Nina: Okay. Well, you are being an idiot, first off.  
  
Carter: I didn’t really mean that!  
  
Nina: Doesn’t change the fact that you’re still an idiot. Look, there’s nothing wrong with seeing the both points of view, but at the same time you’re also too occupied walking on eggshells by trying to appeal to everyone’s feelings. You don’t want Steph to be mad without saying “murder is horrible, I’m shunning Élie.” But you don’t want to shun Élie either. And that’s what makes you an idiot.  
  
Carter: That I want the both of them to be happy again?  
  
Nina: You really think either of them are gonna get over their losses so easily? Look, at times like these, you’ve gotta pick a side. You don’t win a debate by skirting around both sides. Take a stand.  
  
Carter: So you’re telling me to do one or the other?  
  
Nina: Basically. You can tell Steph to either suck it up and treat Élie as you always have, or you can please Steph and flat out shun Élie.  
  
Carter: But both-  
  
Nina: Yep, they both have consequences. That’s the thing about making decision. Crazy, isn’t it?  
  
Carter: This isn’t helping.  
  
Nina: Look, what I’m trying to say is make a decision for yourself. Clearly you’re getting nowhere trying to please both, and if you try to just please one side, the other ought to come to their senses soon enough.  
  
Carter: What does Élie have to come to their senses to then?  
  
Nina: There’s your decision. Now go through with it.  
  
 _She means to… Not bother trying to please Steph? Just continue to support Élie?_  
  
Carter: I… See…  
  
Nina: It’s a complicated situation, I get it. But progress needs to be made. Or you can just mind your own business and let this all play its own course without your interference. That works too! (grins)  
  
Carter: I’m not doing that.  
  
Nina: Thaaaat’s what I thought. But don’t be afraid to take action on this, got it?  
  
Carter: Thanks… I think. It helps.  
  
Nina: Good then. I’d expect nothing less.  
  
Carter: In that case, I’m gonna head off now. Have fun doing… Nothing?  
  
Nina: (scoffs) Yeah, I’m sure I will, or something.  
  
 _I stand up and leave Nina.  
  
I guess I should check on Ross and Mason next to see if they’re done. But that’ll require a bit of walking, so I should go now.  
  
As I enter the second area, something immediately zips past me, surprising me for a moment._  
  
Carter: Woah!  
  
 _I turn to see what it was and see that it’s Zera, rolling around on her skateboard. Her skateboard slows to a stop, and she hops off._  
  
Carter: Where’d you get the skateboard, Zera?  
  
Zera: (picks up her skateboard and walks to Carter) My room. It’s not the one I own, which sucks, but it’s something I guess. Looks just like the one I have back home.  
  
 _Her skateboard is a classic black one with a neat rose pattern in white on it. It looks pretty neat._  
  
Carter: Interesting. Why didn’t I know about this before?  
  
Zera: Cuz you’ve never seen me around, obviously. Plus, with how much time Aria used to take of my day, not to mention this killing game as a whole, it hasn’t left much time to skateboard. So it’s nice to chill for once.  
  
Carter: Kinda ironic with all of Jaclyn’s plans.  
  
Zera: Yeah, well. I don’t have to worry too much. Clearly she knows what she’s doing.  
  
 _I think back to past conversations I’ve had with Jaclyn and can’t help but be a bit concerned. But I guess that’s the pessimist in me speaking again. Sigh._  
  
Carter: I guess so… But why have us do all of this work?  
  
Zera: (sarcastic) Clearly the altruist Jaclyn wants us to all be involved with the process of the planning so we can all truly enjoy the party together.  
  
Carter: Yeah right.  
  
Zera: No shit. She just wants to pawn off some of the work to us. Jaclyn’s self absorbed, but she’s also not as stupid as she lets on.  
  
Carter: Yeah… I don’t know if I should be scared about that.  
  
Zera: Why do you say that?  
  
Carter: I dunno, just that constant feeling of dread I’ve been having.  
  
Zera: With Jaclyn or in general?  
  
Carter: Both, I guess. I already talked to Nina about the in general part-  
  
Zera: Steph and Élie.  
  
Carter: Yeah. But even then, I can’t help but be worried that something bad’s going to happen during this party.  
  
Zera: You mean a death?  
  
Carter: … Maybe.  
  
 _It's quiet for a bit. Talk about a conversation killer, no pun intended._  
  
Zera: (sighs) Look, I get your concern.  
  
Carter: Here we go.  
  
Zera: I won’t let that happen. If Jaclyn, or anyone for that matter, is planning something suspicious, I’ll stop it. And since I’m working with Jaclyn, I’ll be able to stop any shit from being pulled. Aria will be there too.  
  
Carter: You think Aria will care?  
  
Zera: She values her own life too, right?  
  
Carter: Fair enough.  
  
Zera: So if the two of us see anything suspicious, especially with Jaclyn, we’ll put a stop to it. How’s that sound?  
  
Carter: … Better.  
  
Zera: Good. It’s not good to worry all the time.  
  
Carter: I can’t help but worry though.  
  
Zera: Carter, if someone’s going to die tomorrow evening, what if it’s you?  
  
Carter: … Uh.  
  
 _This is sort of sudden. I don't prefer to think about this._  
  
Zera: If you knew you were going to die tomorrow, would you spend your last day worrying?  
  
Carter: …  
  
Zera: You’ve almost died once. You should know you shouldn’t take your time here for granted.  
  
Carter: This is getting really deep really fast.  
  
Zera: I’ve had my fair share of run-ins with danger. (she rubs her disjointed nose) And frankly, at this point, I don’t give a shit. Even if skateboarding breaks all of my bones or ends my life, what matters is that I enjoyed doing it.  
  
Carter: But-  
  
Zera: I know, you’re a grocer and shit. Even still, that doesn’t matter. In a killing game like this, anyone’s life could end at any moment, and that’s a fact you have to accept. So especially in a time like this, learn to loosen up a bit. Otherwise a heart attack’s gonna get to you before this killing game.  
  
 _She cracks a small smile. Not a smirk, but a smile. I think this is the first time I’ve seen Zera genuinely smile.  
  
All of this was just really, really unexpected._  
  
Carter: Um… Thank you?  
  
Zera: No problem. And remember: I got this.  
  
 _She gets back on her skateboard and speeds away as quickly as she had came here.  
  
… Well then.  
  
Fears of Steph… Fears of Élie… And fears of the party as well.  
  
Zera is right. Do I really want to spend the rest of my potentially short life worrying?  
  
But even if she and Nina are right… That doesn’t make the fears go away. I want to be able to apply their advice and be happier, but it’s easier said than done.  
  
I sigh. Again.  
  
I guess I should stay on track and go see how Ross and Mason are doing.  
  
Once I finally get to the empty building, it’s the late afternoon. When I enter inside, Ross and Mason are in there as expected.  
_  
Mason: (looks up) Who’s there?  
  
Carter: Just me.  
  
Mason: (expression lights up) Oh, hey Carter!  
  
Ross: Hey there.  
  
Carter: You guys still working?  
  
Ross: Yeah, but we’re almost done. Did you come here to check on us?  
  
Carter: Sort of, but on my own accord. Just wanted to see how you were doing. You’re surprisingly working pretty hard on getting the job done.  
  
Ross: I mean… I just want to do a good job. It'd be kind of a jerk move to not do so.  
  
Carter: Understandable. What about you, Mason? You seem excited. Moreso than Ross.  
  
 _Ross shrugs._  
  
Mason: It sounds silly, but… I’ve never been to a party, and I’ve always wanted to, so this is really exciting to me! It’s really nice of Jaclyn to go out of her way and organize all of this for us…  
  
Ross: I don’t really care about the party like Mason does, but it’s the least I can do to help around here, y’know?  
  
Carter: That’s fair. I’m sure Jaclyn will appreciate it.  
  
Mason: I just can’t wait!  
  
Ross: We’re almost done cleaning this place up, by the way.  
  
Carter: What was there to clean in here?  
  
Ross: The floor, mostly. It was pretty dusty, so we cleaned that up. And this place is pretty big so… (shrugs) Took us a while. But we’re getting it done. You and Tyson can start setting up the tables whenever now.  
  
Carter: Ah, well alright then. I came by myself anyways, and it’ll take too much time to get Tyson and get back, so I’ll probably do it tomorrow morning.  
  
Ross: Sure.  
  
Mason: Are you gonna let Jaclyn know?  
  
Carter: I’ll tell her that you two are done when I get back.  
  
Mason: Great! I’m really glad we’ll all get closer tomorrow. I haven’t gone around with everyone like you have.  
  
Ross: Well, we’ve started talking more, so it’s a start.  
  
Mason: Yep, definitely!  
  
Carter: And how’s that going?  
  
Ross: Really well. I’ve learned a lot from Mason that I’m sure I’ll be able to apply in the future.  
  
Mason: Aw, well, it’s nothing really. I’m just happy we talked in general!  
  
Carter: In the future?  
  
Ross: Well… Assuming we’ll get off this island and be able to return to our normal lives. Then I’ll be able to use Mason’s advice.  
  
 _Returning to our normal lives… It’s probably easier in Ross’s case._  
  
 _But we’d actually have to get off this island first._  
  
Ross: (sighs, echoing Carter’s thoughts) But I’m not sure if both of those can happen.  
  
Mason: I-I’ll do my best to protect you guys!  
  
Carter: That’s a bit sudden.  
  
Mason: I know, but… Please take me seriously when I say this, but thank you for being my friends!  
  
 _He bows. Everything from Mason has been coming out of left field…!  
  
I think back to when I first met him. Heck, even when I had last talked to him one-on-one. There’s a clear distinction.  
  
Ross is even a little taken aback. But I think he seems more grateful than anything._  
  
Ross: Well-! It’s nothing big honestly, I’ve just met you and-  
  
Mason: Still, I appreciate it, a lot!  
  
Ross: If you say so…!  
  
 _Ross is overwhelmed, but he’s happy Mason called him his friend.  
  
I’m happy too, of course. Thought I should make that clear._  
  
Carter: Well… I’ll head off now. You guys keep up what you’re doing and… Keep being friends?  
  
Mason: Yeah! We will!  
  
Ross: (smiles) Definitely.  
  
 _Mason lit up the room there. It even bought in me and Ross.  
  
For once, this felt like a pleasant surprise.  
  
As I walk back, I reflect on the events of today.  
  
Jaclyn’s party… Talking with Nina and Zera… Revelations with Mason and Ross…  
  
It was a lot, but with every moment, I definitely felt closer to everyone. Which was a good thing, of course. I was just hoping it could last.  
  
Despite Zera’s advice, I still felt dread. At this point, it wasn’t towards anything in particular. I hadn’t seen Steph or Élie all day, and today was full of positive energy, but now that I was alone again, my mood sank.  
  
Maybe the party would help with that.  
  
When I get back to the hotel, I run into Jaclyn._  
  
Jaclyn: Heyyy! Carter! Have you done your job yet!  
  
Carter: Not yet. Ross and Mason actually wanted to tell you that they’re done, but it’s getting late so I’ll set up the tables with Tyson first thing in the morning tomorrow.  
  
Jaclyn: (beams) Good to hear! I’ll probably get a head start on some of the decorations tomorrow. I’m brimming with ideas!  
  
Carter: I’ll trust your judgement.  
  
Jaclyn: Aww, Carter trusts me! (sticks tongue out)  
  
Carter: Are you saying I shouldn’t…? I just want the party to go well.  
  
 _I don’t completely trust her, but I at least trust her to put up some decorations in a room._  
  
Jaclyn: Of course it will! I’m running it, after all. It’ll be a blast! (grins)  
  
Carter: I’m sure it will. Everyone seems really excited.  
  
Jaclyn: I’ve wanted to have a party here since day one! And now that we’re gonna have one tomorrow… It’s about time!  
  
Carter: I look forward to it. Thanks for planning all of this, Jaclyn.  
  
Jaclyn: (beams) No problemo! Let’s make it the best party ever!  
  
Carter: Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.  
  
Jaclyn: Byyyye!!  
  
 _The positive energy was lifting my spirits again. I guess talking to people helped take my mind off of things.  
  
I leave to my room, Nina still in the hallway. I nod at her.  
_  
Carter: Anything to report?  
  
Nina: Literally nothing, and I’m bored as fuck. Tell Jaclyn “fuck you” for giving me this boring and unnecessary job.  
  
Carter: I wouldn’t call it unnecessary, but noted. Have fun, Nina.  
  
Nina: Fuck you too.  
  
 _So glad our relationship has improved after today.  
  
I head into my room, ready to end the day. It was almost 10 PM, so that means the day would be officially ending soon.  
  
I stare at myself in the mirror. It feels weird looking at myself, sort of. I look down at my right arm. Then I look back up at that mirror.  
  
I try cracking a smile at myself.  
  
Okay, that just felt even weirder.  
  
I should probably go to bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	20. Chapter 3-3

_Why am I here…?  
  
The sun is setting into the ocean. The sky is painted with beautiful colors of orange, pink, and purple.  
  
It should be calming. But right now, I feel anything but calm.  
  
It feels eerie. I feel alone. But I'm not when I look down.  
  
There’s a dead body.  
  
__They’re still rapidly bleeding, more than a normal person. Their bright blood is flowing into the ocean, and it's turning the water a shade of bright pink. The sunset only accentuates that.  
_  
Carter: Who-  
  
…  
  
And I wake up.  
  
Monokuma: Hewwo!!! Good mowning evewywone!! It iws eight in teh mowning and- Alright, I’m annoying myself now.  
  
_Yeah, shut up. Just shut up._  
  
Monokuma: Anyways, wake up fools! It’s daytime!  
  
Carter: (groans to self) Don’t have to tell me twice.  
  
_I feel exhausted. I wonder if my dream had something to do with it.  
What even was that about? Why was a dreaming about dead people?  
  
Gosh, I sure hope that wasn’t an omen for things to come. … Yeah.  
  
__Right, the party’s today. I should go find Tyson and get to work._  
  
…  
  
Ally: [Good morning, Carter! Bonjour ^-^]  
  
_Ally’s the first to greet me. She seems happy to see me._  
  
Carter: Good morning, Ally.  
  
Ally: [Today’s the day of the party! Aren’t you excited?]  
  
Carter: Y… Yeah… In fact, I was just stopping by to see if Tyson was here.  
  
Ally: [He’s at the park now. Aren’t you going to stay a bit?]  
  
Carter: I was actually going to go find him and get to work. Wouldn’t want to keep anyone waiting.  
  
Ally: [Aw, but what about breakfast?]  
  
Carter: I’ll eat later, probably.  
  
_I do a quick scan of the room. I notice Steph and Élie aren’t there.  
  
I hope they’re still in their rooms, but I decided this time I wasn’t going to stress myself over them.  
  
__I had other business to take care of later._  
  
Carter: I’ll see you around, Ally.  
  
Ally: [Ah- Alright then.]  
  
_I leave the kitchen and head to the park.  
  
__Just as Ally had said, Tyson was doing his usually thing at the park, meditating and everything. So, I approach him._  
  
Carter: Good morning, Tyson.  
  
Tyson: Oh, hey there.  
  
Carter: Ready for the party tonight?  
  
Tyson: Uh… Sure.    
  
Carter: Either way, we’ve got a job to do.  
  
Tyson: Right… The tables.  
  
Carter: Yeah. So mind coming with me to get those set up now? It shouldn’t take too long.  
  
Tyson: Sure, why not.  
  
_He definitely doesn’t seem too excited about this. Either way, he gets up and walks with me to the empty building._  
  
Carter: Something bothering you, Tyson?  
  
Tyson: Just the party, I guess. The way Jaclyn has this set up makes me feel like something bad is going to happen.  
  
_I think about what Zera told me earlier._  
  
Carter: But that’s just a hunch, right?  
  
Tyson: (sighs) I guess I am being paranoid.  
  
Carter: It’s not a bad thing to be, but why do you feel that?  
  
Tyson: Jaclyn making Steph and Élie come is already a recipe for disaster, and I guess I am kind of distrustful of this entire situation as a whole. (he shrugs)  
  
_Now I’m thinking about what Nina said. If anything, this gives me some comfort that I’m not the only one with these fears.  
_  
Carter: Ah. Well we’ve got people keeping those two in check. And since it’s a party, with everyone around, we know Steph isn’t going to try anything. Or Élie, but I doubt he’d do anything.  
  
Tyson: … Alright then.  
  
_Before the conversation can continue, we’ve made it to the building. When we enter, Jaclyn, Aria, and Zera are already there._  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
Jaclyn: Hey, hey! Don’t mind us, we started before you guys got here!  
  
Aria: Try being faster next time!  
  
Zera: Hey.  
  
Carter: Uh.  
  
_Instantly, I’m overwhelmed.  
_  
Tyson: We’re just here to set up the tables, so sorry to bother you guys.  
  
Jaclyn: This is perfect! Now I can tell you where every table should be.  
  
_Jaclyn points and makes a big “U” shape with her fingers._  
  
Jaclyn: That’s how the tables should be aligned, with the middle there. (she points to one end of the building) Don’t worry about the table decorations, we’ll take care of that!  
  
Carter: You sure?  
  
Jaclyn: Yeah! I’m so glad you’re just helping in the first place. Like, Mason and Ross did such a neat job of cleaning this place up!  
  
Carter: No kidding, they worked all day on it.  
  
Jaclyn: I know, right? So with all of your help, we’ll be having the best party ever!  
  
Aria: Woot!  
  
Tyson: (blandly) I can’t wait.  
  
Jaclyn: So what are you waiting for? Get those tables ready!  
  
Carter: Got it.  
  
_All I care about is doing a good job right now. It’ll be hard with only one hand, but I’ll try my best.  
  
__All the tables are folded on a rack in the back of the room, so at least that’s easy enough to roll over to where we need it._  
  
Tyson: Hey, Carter. Don’t worry about it. I got it.  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
_Tyson goes to grab a folded table and picks it up with ease. He sets it down and opens it up._  
  
Carter: Oh.  
  
Tyson: Yeah. I know it’s hard for you, so… Just tell me where they need to be, and I got you.  
  
Carter: I- I can help-  
  
Tyson: No, seriously. It's no problem.  
  
Carter: … Alright. Thank you?  
  
_That was weird to say. Usually I could handle jobs like these on my own, but I guess the reality of the situation is settling in right now.  
  
The reality of a missing right hand, that is. It’s depressing to think about.  
  
__While we’re setting up the tables, Jaclyn passes by us._  
  
Carter: Jaclyn?  
  
Jaclyn: Don’t mind me? I’m just gonna go check on the others and see if they’ve started yet!  
  
Carter: Oh, you mean like Ally, Jackson, and Puck at the convenience store or something.  
  
Jaclyn: Yep! So BRB!  
  
_I give Zera a look. She shrugs.  
  
Jaclyn leaves the building, leaving the four of us behind, and we continue our work.  
  
__With most of it being on Tyson’s behalf, we manage to get all of the tables set up in a quick manner. I still feel kind of bad, but at least it’s done._  
  
Jaclyn: (comes back) Yay!! Thanks so much, you guys!  
  
Carter: You should be thanking Tyson, he did most of the work.  
  
Tyson: It’s no big deal, honestly.  
  
Jaclyn: See you guys, at the party, okay? It’s at 6:30 tonight! Spread the word!  
  
Tyson: Sure?  
  
Carter: I’ll be sure to. Are the three at the convenience store?  
  
Jaclyn: Yep! I let them know.  
  
Carter: I’ll go visit them either way.  
  
Jaclyn: Awesome! But be sure to tell the others, okay? We’re counting on you!  
  
Carter: So that’s Mason, Ross, and Nina and the others.  
  
Tyson: I’ll go find Mason and Ross, okay? Nina will be easier to find.  
  
_But that means I’ll probably have to deal with Steph and Élie as well._  
  
Carter: Sure.  
  
Jaclyn: Thanks soooo much you guys! You’re the bestest!  
  
Carter: Yep. Let’s just go.  
  
Tyson: I agree.  
  
Jaclyn: See you at the party!  
  
Carter: Don’t do anything stupid.  
  
Zera: We won’t.  
  
Aria: We'll be amazing!   
  
Jaclyn: Yeah!  
  
_With that in mind, Tyson and I leave._  
  
Tyson: So you’re stopping by the convenience store?  
  
Carter: Yeah, just to check on those three. They’re my friends, after all.  
  
Tyson: I see…  
  
Carter: You’re welcome to come with, you know. If you want to.  
  
Tyson: I-I’m good. I’ll just go find Mason and Ross. I’ll see you at the party, Carter.  
  
Carter: You sure? I-  
  
_He’s already left.  
  
… Alright then.  
  
I guess I won’t think too much about that and head to the convenience store.  
  
__In there, Ally, Jackson, and Puck are looking through the isles with a shopping cart already full of snacks and drinks._  
  
Puck: So what about this orange soda?  
  
Jackson: I told you, no. You couldn’t bribe me to drink that shit.  
  
Ally: [What’s the deal with orange soda anyways?]  
  
Jackson: It’s not my fault oranges suck.  
  
Carter: Hey?  
  
Ally: [Oh! Hey Carter!]  
  
_Her face brightens up and she walks up to me._  
  
Ally: [How are you? Have the tables been set up?]  
  
Carter: Mhm. Jaclyn, Aria, and Zera are setting up decorations right now. You guys know about the party time, right?  
  
Puck: What is it again?  
  
Carter: 6:30 tonight. So we’ve got 6 hours left right now. How’s getting the refreshments going?  
  
Ally: [It’s going well! I know how to make this super delicious punch, so I’m getting the materials for that.]  
  
Puck: As well as other sodas, but Jackson doesn’t like orange soda. Snack gathering is going well at least!  
  
Carter: Well, that’s good. I’m not a big fan of orange flavor soda anyways, but other flavors are fine by me.  
  
Jackson: Grape soda is the superior flavor.  
  
Puck: That doesn’t even taste like grapes! You’re drinking a lie!  
  
Ally: [Can’t we all just agree that apple flavor is the best?]  
  
Jackson: (interested) That’s a thing?  
  
Ally: [Yeah! We’ve gotta go find some, ASAP! This store has to have some!]  
  
_The conversation ended as soon as it began, and the three run off with their cart to find some sacred apple soda.  
  
… Oh well, I guess.  
  
__The last thing I needed to do before the party was go and tell Nina (and company), so I’d better head back to the hotel._  
  
…  
  
_I find Nina in the hallway, where she was yesterday. I had just made myself a sandwich, so I sat next to her and started eating._  
  
Nina: You enjoying that?  
  
Carter: Yes, actually. By the way, Jaclyn wanted to let you know that the party starts at 6:30.  
  
Nina: Great. Right now, it’s… 1:30? So we’ll leave at 5:30 with Steph and Élie. Probably to keep them from killing one another, we’ll each take one. I’ll take Élie.  
  
Carter: (takes a bite into sandwich) So then I’ll take-  
  
_My heart sinks.  
  
_Carter: Steph.  
  
Nina: (grins) Yep. Haaave fun.  
  
Carter: (flatly) Thanks. I've decided I’m gonna not be around you right now. Have fun with that.  
  
_Nina shrugs, not caring, as I stand up and head to my room. I’m finishing off my sandwich when Nina calls me. When I turn around, her smug expression has melted, and it's transformed into something... Different. That's all I can describe it as._  
  
Nina: Hey, Carter.  
  
Carter: (mouth full of peanut butter) Huh?  
  
Nina: Did you consider what I said yesterday?  
  
Carter: Hm… (swallows) Yeah, kinda. I’ve been thinking about it, at least.  
  
Nina: Good.  
  
Carter: Yeah. ... Is that it?  
  
_She seems really mellow right now, considering she was being her usual self literally two minutes ago._  
  
Nina: Look, sitting around here by myself has got me thinking.  
  
Carter: Oh no. You're thinking.  
  
Nina: (rolls eyes) I know. You got onto me for not pressing Mitsuo for answers when I saw him enter the kitchen, and I realize if I did what you said, all of this could have been prevented. Mitsuo wouldn’t have tried anything, he, Yvon, and Kyou wouldn’t have to die… And this whole mess with Steph and Élie wouldn’t be happening right now.  
  
_My face sours at that._  
  
Carter: And?  
  
Nina: And… Is this all my fault? Would we not be going through all of this if I had just said or done something?  
  
_The expected thing would be to tell Nina it’s not her fault and say she had no control over what happened. That’s logical, after all. Nina really couldn’t have prevented all of this.  
  
But at the same time… She’s not wrong either.  
  
__And in case if you haven’t noticed, I’m petty as fuck._  
  
Carter: I’ll let you debate that on your own.  
  
Nina: Carter, wait, I-  
  
Carter: I’ll see you at the party. I'll be there with Steph.  
  
_I close the door to my room before she can say anything else._  
  
Carter: …  
  
_I sigh.  
  
I remember on my first days here, I didn’t want to make enemies. But now, I couldn’t give a shit. I’ve made a fool out of myself too many times, and I’ve gotten into too many arguments.  
  
I need to cool off.  
  
I use the remaining time I have to freshen up and get ready for the party. I imagine it wasn’t anything too formal, but I should try to look a little nice. And by that, I mean put on a bowtie over my normal outfit. Nothing too crazy.  
  
__Snazzy._  
_  
Nina isn’t there when I leave my room. To test something, I knock on Élie’s door. No response. Hopefully that meant the two of them had already left.  
  
Time for… Steph.  
  
I sigh and stand in front of his door. What do I say?  
  
Do I side with him? Or Élie?  
  
__Without thinking, I knock on his door._  
  
Carter: …  
  
_The door swings open._  
  
Steph: Yooo! What’s poppin- Oh, sup.  
  
Carter: Hi, Steph.  
  
Steph: Hey sweets.  
  
Carter: Look, Steph I-  
  
_Wait a second._  
  
Carter: (blinks) Wait, you’re back to your usual self?  
  
Steph: Who’s to say these past couple days weren’t my “true” self? Y'know, the shadow and everything?  
  
Carter: Uh.  
  
Steph: They say every human has two sides: their left side and their right side.  
  
Carter: Do I question what’s going on?  
  
Steph: I recommend you not.  
  
Carter: Aight. Well, as long as things are less uncomfortable now, I’m cool.  
  
Steph: So what’d ya call me for?  
  
Carter: Remember Jaclyn’s party? It’s in an hour. We’re going together.  
  
Steph: (gasps) Are you prom-posing to me? I’ve never had this happen before… Oh geez, do I say yes?  
  
Carter: I’m not asking you out on a date, I’m just escorting you to the party.  
  
Steph: Sounds pretty romantic to me, I don’t know about you.  
  
Carter: Ughhh, let’s just go.  
  
_I was annoyed and uncomfortable, but a good kind. A relieved kind. An “everything is back to normal” kind. I don’t know what caused this, but I definitely wasn’t going to question it.  
  
_Steph: So like, spill the tea, hunty.  
  
Carter: Stop that.  
  
Steph: What’d I miss?  
  
Carter: Party set up. We’ve all been working together to set it up.  
  
Steph: And I wasn’t invited to help? (pouts)  
  
Carter: More like we were concerned for your well being and set Nina to make sure you and Élie didn’t attempt anything.  
  
Steph: Hm. Well. How’s he doing?  
  
Carter: Fine, I think. He’s with Nina probably.  
  
Steph: So he’ll be at the party?  
  
Carter: Jaclyn made attention mandatory.  
  
Steph: I see then.  
  
_What a riveting conversation._  
  
_He’s still not over it. But I won’t press him about that. I don’t want to try anything.  
  
When we get to the building, the place has completely transformed on the inside. Jaclyn clearly had a lot of fun setting up these decorations because they’re incredibly elaborate and have turned this place into a myriad of colors.  
  
Already I’m getting sensory overload. But it's done well, at least.  
  
__I guess Steph and I were the last ones here.  
_  
Jaclyn: Yaaay! You came!  
  
Steph: ‘Sup.  
  
Jaclyn: And you’re not a bitch anymore, yaaaay!  
  
Carter: Jaclyn, don’t say that.  
  
Jaclyn: What? I’m sure you were feeling it too.  
  
Carter: Well bitch isn’t the exact word I’d use…  
  
Ally: [Hey Carter! I like your bowtie. Very chic!]  
  
Carter: Thanks Ally. Has the party started yet?  
  
Ally: [Not yet! But it’s about to. I hope you like the punch I made, it’s a home recipe!]  
  
Carter: Well, if you made it, then I’m sure it’ll be good.  
  
Ally: [Aww, you’re too sweet!]  
  
Carter: (turns to Steph) Steph, why don’t you hang out with us tonight?  
  
Ally: [A-Are you sure about that?]  
  
Carter: (to Ally) It’s alright. (back to Steph) Me, Ally, Puck, and Jackson. They won’t judge.  
  
Steph: … Eh, sure, why not.  
  
Carter: Great to hear. Let’s go.  
  
_Aria and Zera are together. Mason, Ross, and Tyson have formed their own group. Nina and Élie are both together, but they’re removed from the rest of us. They aren’t talking._  
  
Carter: Jackson, Puck. Good to see you guys.  
  
Puck: (beams) Hey Carter!  
  
Jackson: Hey.  
  
Puck: Hey Steph! Wait, hey Steph?!  
  
Steph: Yo.  
  
Carter: Don’t question it. Let’s just enjoy ourselves, right?  
  
Ally: [Right! You think Jaclyn prepared any music to dance to? I’d like to dance with you!]  
  
Carter: I didn’t see you as a raver type, Ally.  
  
Ally: (blushes) [Well, I was thinking more of a slower song.]  
  
Carter: Classical dancing? Like ballet?  
  
Ally: [Um. Sure?]  
  
Steph: Ooooh my Jesus.  
  
Carter: What? Did I say something wrong?  
  
Jackson: (shakes head) Just drop it. Stop the conversation entirely.  
  
Puck: (whistles) I've never seen a trainwreck before, but now I can say I have.  
  
_I definitely said something wrong._  
  
Aria: (approaches the group) Yo! Like the decorations?  
  
Zera: It looks like a rainbow threw up in here, but we worked hard and that’s what matters.  
  
Carter: It definitely is… Something.  
  
Ally: [I really like the colors!]  
  
Aria: Thanks! Jaclyn’s the one who picked ‘em out since they were from her room, but I helped a ton with putting ‘em up and making the “artistic decisions!”  
  
Carter: How’s Jaclyn doing? Must’ve been a busy couple of days for her. (eyes Zera)  
  
Zera: She’s fine. She didn’t leave here since you and Tyson left.  
  
Carter: That’s good.  
  
_I look around again. Nina and Élie have finally struck up a conversation. Mason, Ross, and Tyson are all happily chatting. There were bright smiles on their faces, something I thought I’d never see. Steph is back to his normal self, and I’m standing here, enjoying the presence of the friends I’ve made.  
  
__We’re happy. I’m happy. Everything is fine._  
  
_I never thought I’d find happiness on this miserable island._  
  
Jaclyn: (jumps up on the table) Everyone! Gather around the tables!  
  
Puck: What’s this about?  
  
Jaclyn: I know these past two weeks or so have been so hard, and I just wanted to say I’m SO proud of you all for being able to still stand here right now!  
  
Élie: …  
  
Jaclyn: And that’s what this party is all about, right? Celebrating that we’re here! So, I propose a toast! (raises a cup of punch)  
  
Ally: [Ooh, with the punch I made? I'm honored!]  
  
_We all grab our own cup._  
  
Jaclyn: (raises the cup up) To the party!  
  
Tyson: To our lives!  
  
Ross: To the fact that we’re still here!  
  
Aria: To the friends we’ve made!  
  
Zera: To keeping those friends!    
  
Mason: To the things we’ve done together!  
  
Jackson: To keeping our shit in check for the most part. Woo.  
  
Nina: To the ones we’ve lost.  
  
Ally: [To Amora.]  
  
Carter: To Nichole.  
  
Élie:  To Yvon.  
  
Steph: … To Mitsuo.  
  
Carter: (glares) …  
Steph: Kidding, sorry. Bad time. To Kyou.  
  
Puck: (raises their cup) And to Carter! For everything he’s done and sacrificed for us!  
  
Carter: A-And to all of you as well!  
  
Jaclyn: And most of all, to this killing game! Cheers!  
  
_She downs her drink, and the rest of us do as well.  
  
I feel happy.  
  
But then I realize.  
  
… Wait.  
  
To the what-?  
  
As quickly as the happiness came, it left as soon as the drink entered my mouth.  
  
My heart sinks.  
  
__Something is horribly, horribly wrong._  
  
Zera: Hrk-!  
  
Aria: Gh-!  
  
Tyson: Hh-!  
  
_The three of them drop their cups.  
  
_

  
Carter: Tyson! Aria?! Zera?!  
  
Puck: Are you guys okay?!  
  
Mason: What’s going on?  
  
Zera: I-I-  
  
_She starts hacking and coughing violently. Blood starts coming out of her mouth. Tyson and Aria are also coughing up blood._  
  
Carter: You guys-!  
  
_The life from Zera’s eyes fade, and she collapses to the ground.  
  
Grasping at her neck, Aria falls to her knees. The last expression in her eyes is fear before she collapses as well.  
  
__Tyson, tears streaming down his cheeks, coughs out one last fit of blood before he collapses._  
  
Nina: Wh… What the-  
  
_They aren't moving.  
  
The chime rings. That same chime, but that means-  
  
__No… No! This can’t be happening!_  
  
Monokuma: Oops! Three bodies have been found! After a certain amount of time, a Class Trial will occur! Until then, happy investigating!  
  
Ross: Three bodies…? (steps back) Oh god, meaning all three of them-  
  
Carter: … They’re dead.  
  
**ZERA ROSE, ARIA VOCLAIN, AND TYSON PROUDSTAR HAVE ALL COLLAPSED AND DIED AT THE PARTY.**  
  
REMAINING: 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to PKRS for drawing the BDA!  
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	21. Chapter 3-4

_I…  
  
What…  
  
_ _Jaclyn lets out a shriek._  
  
Jaclyn: WAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Ross: C-Calm down!  
  
Nina: Calm down?! Three people just fucking died right in front of our eyes! How can we be calm right now?!  
  
Mason: And you’re not exactly calm either!  
  
Ross: We have to wait for Monokuma to get here so we can-  
  
Monokuma: Investigate, perhaps?  
  
Carter: What the hell is going on here?!  
  
Monokuma: Uh, three people just died. That happened?  
  
Puck: Is that even allowed?  
  
Monokuma: Sure! Three people’s the max, after all. You’ve still got a Class Trial to deal with!  
  
 _Investigating… After three people had just died?  
  
_ _Zera, Aria, Tyson… They were just here two minutes ago! They were standing right there! They can’t be dead…!_  
  
Jackson: If we’re going to investigate, give us the files and go.  
  
Monokuma: Oh my, I never expected you of all people to become accustomed with the killing game! I think I’ll stay here a while longer, thank ya very much. But in the meantime…  
  
 _Monokuma gives each of us three different files.  
  
Do I even want to read these…?  
  
_ _I do either way._  
  
Monokuma File #4:  
The victim is Zera Rose, the Ultimate Skateboarder. The time of death is 6:43 PM, and their body was first found in the empty building at 6:43 PM by the entire class. The cause of death was internal poisoning. Cyanide can be found in the victim’s internal organs. There are no other injuries.  
  
 _Poison…? So that means the other two had to have died the same way.  
  
Not to mention, “the entire class?” Not three people?  
  
_ _I guess it makes sense, but… Who triggered the Body Discovery Announcement in this case?_  
  
Monokuma File #5:  
The victim is Aria Voclain, the Ultimate Meteorologist. The time of death is 6:43 PM, and their body was first found in the empty building at 6:43 PM by the entire class. The cause of death was internal poisoning. Cyanide can be found in the victim’s internal organs. There are no other injuries.  
  
Monokuma File #6:  
The victim is Tyson Proudstar, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player. The time of death is 6:43 PM, and their body was first found in the empty building at 6:43 PM by the entire class. The cause of death was internal poisoning. Cyanide can be found in the victim’s internal organs. There are no other injuries.  
  
Mason: What’s this about “the entire class” discovering the bodies?  
  
Monokuma: Well, that’s what happened, right? You all watched your beloved classmates die! Sweet dreams tonight… That is if you make it out of the Class Trial.  
  
Mason: So which three caused the Body Discovery Announcement to go off?  
  
Monokuma: (shrugs) Dunno. It was too close to call!  
  
Steph: It means we all saw them die at the same time. Immediately docking three people as innocent by the Body Discovery Announcement would make things too easy for us. So everyone is up for being the blackened now, thanks to Monokuma’s vagueness.  
  
Monokuma: Thaaaat too, hehe.  
  
Steph: All according to keikaku. “Keikaku” means plan, by the way.  
  
Carter: Three people are dead, Steph.  
  
Steph: So we should get investigating then, shouldn’t we?  
  
Monokuma: That’s the spirit! Ah, they grow up so fast… (swoons dreamily)  
  
Carter: Eugh. Whatever.  
  
 **Investigation  
  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #4  
Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #5  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #6**  
  
Puck: Wait, hold on, another question!  
  
Monokuma: My, aren’t I popular today!  
  
Puck: We have three victims, and they all died at the same time. Obviously we didn’t witness the murderer kill them, so who’s to say three different people didn’t killed these three individually?  
  
Monokuma: Well, that’s obvious! Y’see…  
  
 _Monokuma doesn’t respond, and then it panics._  
  
Puck: Well?  
  
Monokuma: Well…  
  
Puck: Give us an answer.  
  
Monokuma: Alright, fine! There’s only one killer this time!  
  
Ally: [One person… Killed three people…?]  
  
Jaclyn: T-That’s horrible!  
  
Monokuma: It’d be unfair to leave that vague, I suppose. And I’m all about fairness! There, ya happy, smartass?  
  
Puck: Very. Thank you.  
  
Monokuma: (grumbles) This is gonna bite you in the ass one day, I bet.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma’s Account**  
  
Steph: First thing’s first. Is it safe to say that the punch had the poison?  
  
Carter: Sure… It makes sense. Cyanide’s an immediate killer, too.  
  
Steph: So the three died after ingesting the punch, which had poison in it.  
  
Carter: Wait, why are you being so helpful?  
  
Steph: Cuz I have a raging boner right now and want to get this over with.  
  
Carter: EW! Don’t tell me that!  
  
Steph: Kiddiiing. Don’t question it, mmkay?  
  
 _Another one of those “don’t question it” moments… Steph is an enigma more than ever._  
  
 _I guess I can’t be unhappy with the help._  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Punch**  
  
Nina: Wait a sec, who made the punch?  
  
Ally: [Um.]  
  
Nina: (squints) Gotcha.  
  
Carter: You’re not suspecting her, are you?  
  
Nina: (clearly sarcastic) No, I just think it’s awfully suspicious that the poison was in the PUNCH that SHE made.  
  
Carter: So you’re suspecting her.  
  
Nina: I mean. Can you blame me?  
  
Ally: [I didn’t do it, I swear! 0~0”]  
  
Nina: Where’s your proof?  
  
Ally: [Last I checked, my punch recipe didn’t include cyanide…]  
  
Élie: Excuse me for a moment. Something doesn’t make sense.  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
 _Without acknowledging us, Élie brushes past us and makes his way to the punch bowl. They grab an empty cup and fill it with punch._  
  
Carter: Élie, what are you-  
  
 _He says nothing and downs the entire drink in one gulp._  
  
Mason: W-Wait! That’s poisonous!  
  
 _Wait, fuck, Mason’s right- Did he just-_  
  
Carter: ÉLIE!  
  
 _Everyone stands around in shock, holding their breath.  
  
Seconds pass.  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
By now, he should be dead… But he’s not.  
  
_ _And we breath again._  
  
Élie: Just as I suspected.  
  
Jackson: What was that for?!  
  
Élie: The punch itself isn’t poisonous. Zera, Aria, and Tyson just happened to ingest poison and die afterwards.  
  
Carter: What? When?  
  
Élie: I imagine our timeline we have in mind is still correct, but if the punch bowl itself was completely poisonous, then we would all be dead right now.  
  
 _So only a couple of cups were poisoned?_  
  
Ally: [That puts me in the clear, right?]  
  
Nina: Not necessarily. Who was the one who prepared the cups of punch for everyone?  
  
Ally: (lowers head) [... Still me.]  
  
Nina: I see then.  
  
Élie: Let’s not point any fingers right now. We hardly have an idea of the full picture.  
  
Élie: (face softens) At least… That’s something mon amour would have said.  
  
Carter: Oh…  
  
Jackson: Seriously though, why the hell did you try drinking the punch? You could’ve died!  
  
Élie: What that have been so bad of an outcome?  
  
Jackson: …!  
  
Steph: No- I mean… Let’s keep investigating.  
  
Élie: The punch was delicious, by the way.  
  
Ally: [O-Oh! Merci beaucoup? I think?]  
  
 **Truth Bullet updated: Punch**  
  
 _I guess I should talk to Jaclyn next. She’s clearly distraught about this._  
  
Carter: Jaclyn, how are you holding up?  
  
Jaclyn: Oh, it’s been terrible! I just wanted to have a party with everyone and now we have to have a Class Trial instead! That’s like, the exact opposite of fun! WAAAAH! (cries more)  
  
Carter: I’m really sorry, Jaclyn…  
  
Jaclyn: Don’t be… I’m so sad for Zera, Aria, and Tyson! It’s such a shame…  
  
Carter: It really is… It’s so hard to believe, honestly.  
  
Jaclyn: Oh… What if it’s all my fault? Maybe without this party… Aw…  
  
 _She keeps crying.  
  
Geez, what do I say in times like these?  
  
Clearly someone took advantage of this party to kill three people… But I guess that isn’t exactly Jaclyn’s fault.  
  
But without this party…  
  
Also I shouldn’t be an asshole at a time like this. Especially to Jaclyn of all people.  
  
_ _But I could at least ask her some questions since she was in charge of everything._  
  
Carter: So, you were here all day today, right?  
  
Jaclyn: (nods) Uhuh…  
  
Carter: Could you give me a timeline of what happened today?  
  
Jaclyn: Well… Aria, Zera, and I came before you and Tyson did. We were just setting up decorations and everything… And then I checked out the convenience store to see Jackson, Ally, and Puck…  
  
Carter: Were they there?  
  
Jaclyn: (nods again) Nothing was suspicious, so I went back. And until then, I went back to keep working, and the three came by to set up the drinks and food, and Ally made her punch. Zera and Aria continued helping too. But aside from that, I wasn’t paying attention, especially not what was happening to the punch, I thought Ally was taking care of it! Maybe if I paid more attention- Oh, I feel so ashamed as a party planner! I’ve let you all down!  
  
 _She lets out another loud sob. I cringe a little since I do feel bad for her._  
  
Carter: Uh… Again, it wasn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself for what happened.  
  
Jaclyn: Y-Yes I can! It’s so sad!!!  
  
Carter: I get it, I get it. Keep your spirits up, okay?  
  
Jaclyn: I’ll try…  
  
 _Jaclyn walks over to Zera, Aria, and Tyson’s bodies. Probably out of respect...  
  
In all honesty, I don’t think this helped me all that much. At least we know who’s been in and out of the building today so far.  
  
_ _I guess I should think about the timeline between Ally preparing the punch and the moment the three died. But what’s the key clue I’m missing?_  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Jaclyn’s Account**  
  
 _First, I should narrow down who was in the building today. I know Tyson and I were, but obviously I can’t ask Tyson if he had returned after we set up the tables. But Jaclyn didn’t mention him…  
  
I’ll talk to Mason and Ross. They would’ve had no reason to be in here today before the party.  
  
_ _Ross is muttering to himself while Mason looks panicked._  
  
Carter: How are you two faring?  
  
Mason: Not well… I’m just really, really scared.  
  
Carter: More so than usual?  
  
Mason: Well, three people are dead! And one person did it! Who could do such a horrible thing?  
  
Mason: The fact that they’re hiding among one of us… What if they kill us next?  
  
Ross: Relax, they can’t do that. The rules only permit three victims max.  
  
 _I should keep that in mind._  
  
Mason: B-But what’s stopping them from killing more?  
  
Ross: Monokuma would probably kill them on the spot.  
  
Mason: I see then…So we’re safe then?  
  
Ross: For now. But we’ve gotta figure out this case first.  
  
Mason: Y-Yeah…  
  
Carter: I actually came over to ask you two a question.  
  
Ross: Hm? What is it?  
  
Carter: Well, I know you guys got everything done yesterday, but did either of you come here any time before the party?  
  
Mason: No… I’d have no reason too.  
  
Ross: Me neither. In fact, we spent the day together before we came over here.  
  
Mason: (beams) It was really nice! I mean… Yeah. We weren’t here at all today.  
  
Carter: I see… And you can back each other up on that. That’s good to know.  
  
Ross: Is that it?  
  
Carter: For now, yeah.  
  
Mason: Is there anything we can do to help?  
  
Carter: Why don’t you guys investigate the bodies? I’m not sure what you could get, but it wouldn’t hurt checking.  
  
Ross: We can do that. Thanks, Carter.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Three victim rule  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Ross and Mason**  
  
 _Who else should I talk to?  
  
_ _Puck, Jackson, and Ally would be the logical next step. Then I’ll talk to Nina and Élie._  
  
Steph: Oi, Carter, what’re you up to?  
  
Carter: Investigating, like I should. What should you be doing?  
  
Steph: Investigating to sentence the bastard who did this to the big death.  
  
Carter: Then do that.  
  
Steph: But I wanna do it with youuuu, Carter. We’ve been soul brothers the moment we met and our earrings matched.  
  
Carter: Why can’t you just do it yourself?  
  
Steph: Because that’s so boring. Plus I think I can lend a hand.  
  
Carter: I think the opposite.  
  
Steph: Ouch, m’dude.  
  
Carter: I’m going to question the others here, and I really don’t need you butting in while I’m trying to collect evidence.  
  
Steph: What if I’m butting in and being helpful?  
  
Carter: Highly unlikely.  
  
Steph: Damn, I’ll be sure not to pick you in a trust fall exercise next time.  
  
Carter: (flatly) At this, point who would you choose then?  
  
 _Steph’s expression turns dark.  
  
_ _… Ah, shit.  
_  
Carter: Steph, I-  
  
Steph: (mumbles angrily) Good question.  
  
Carter: Let’s just- You can come along, Steph.  
  
Steph: (face brightens up again) Awwww, can I?  
  
Carter: Yes, now let’s go. I wanted to talk to Jackson, Ally, and Puck first.  
  
Steph: Jackson’s kinda sexy, don’tcha think?  
  
Carter: Steph you say that about every girl on this island, and I’m not going to agree with you because I value my functioning spine.  
  
Steph: Ally’s kinda sexy, don’tcha think?  
  
Carter: Dude, shut up.  
  
Steph: Puck’s kinda-  
  
Carter: Shut up!  
  
 _Alright, let’s actually talk to them._  
  
Carter: Hey Puck. Hey Jackson. And hi, Ally.  
  
Puck: H-Hey!  
  
Jackson: What’s he doing around you?  
  
Ally: [Hi Carter!]  
  
Steph: I don’t know what Carter’s doing, but I’m here to question you guys and-  
  
Carter: Steph.  
  
Steph: Can I ask the questions though? I’m being helpful!  
  
Carter: You don’t even know what I want to ask!  
  
Steph: (grins) I can guess. So, how long did the three of you stay here after you came back from the convenience store? Did any of you leave at any time? And what did you do?  
  
 _Okay, he got them down pretty well._  
  
Jackson: I didn’t stay around much after we got all the food set up.  
  
Puck: Yep, same here. And that didn't take too long.  
  
Ally: [I stayed here, though! I thought it’d be a waste of time if I left and came back here.]  
  
 _Ally everything you say makes you more and more suspicious… But I guess that would have an opposite effect on whether or not she’s actually guilty?_  
  
Steph: You were making the punch, right?  
  
Ally: [Yep! And Jaclyn, Zera, and Aria were still here, finishing up, so I wasn’t alone!]  
  
 _But Jaclyn said she wasn’t paying attention…_  
  
Carter: And you and Jackson immediately went back to the hotel, right Puck?  
  
Puck: Yep. We went together!  
  
Jackson: Can confirm.  
  
Carter: I see then…  
  
 _That puts them more in the clear. If Ally started making the punch after Jackson and Puck left, it’s unlikely one of them was able to poison it._  
  
Carter: But did you come back together?  
  
Puck: Uh… No…  
  
Jackson: (folds arms) But I went straight to here.  
  
Puck: Yeah! Same here!  
  
Carter: Got it.  
  
 _Their word means something, but it’s not the defining factor._  
  
Carter: One more question, for the three of you. Did you guys see Jaclyn in the convenience store?  
  
Jackson: Yes.  
  
Carter: What was she doing?  
  
Ally: [She just wanted to check on us, and then she headed further into the store to get snacks for herself.]  
  
Puck: And she did, in fact, take snacks out with her.  
  
Carter: Alright then…  
  
Puck: No need to look troubled, Carter! I’ll keep investigating, okay? Speaking of which, I’m heading over to the convenience store right now!  
  
Carter: Wait, why?  
  
Puck: We have to find out where the poison came from, right? I’d figure the pharmacy in the convenience store is our best bet.  
  
Jackson: I’ll go with them.  
  
Carter: Sure, makes sense.  
  
Puck: The thought of someone killing three people at once… How can they hide their remorse so easily?  
  
Steph: Yeah, it’s real fucked up.  
  
Puck: Do they even feel any remorse for what they’ve done…?  
  
Steph: Probably not, let’s be real.  
  
Carter: Steph, don’t encourage these negative feelings.  
  
Jackson: Yeah, I’m just gonna steer Puck away from here and to the pharmacy before things get way too heavy.  
  
Carter: Thanks for that.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Puck and Jackson  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Ally**  
  
 _Puck and Jackson leave, but Ally lingers behind._  
  
Ally: [“”]  
  
Carter: Something wrong, Ally?  
  
Ally: [What if this really is all my fault…?]  
  
Carter: There’s no way you could’ve known that, Ally. After all, you said-  
  
Ally: [Maybe something from the recipe killed them all…]  
  
Carter: They died from cyanide poisoning, there was no way-  
  
Ally: [But if I hadn’t made the punch, then maybe…]  
  
Carter: You can’t say that for sure, Ally.  
  
Ally: [Maybe I didn’t kill them, but it’s because of me-]  
  
Carter: Ally!  
  
 _I yell her name and grab her by the shoulders. She blinks in surprise, staring wide-eyed at me._  
  
Carter: If you didn’t kill them, it’s not your fault. You were unfairly taken advantage of, you know that’s not your fault if you didn’t know!  
  
Ally: [But…]  
  
Carter: Look, Ally, I… I hate seeing you like this. You’ve been accused one too many times for things you’ve never done, and you can’t blame yourself for anything that’s happened during this killing game.  
  
Ally: [...]  
  
Carter: I know how you feel about Amora and Nichole, Ally. And I feel the exact same way. But I’m not going to let the deaths of Tyson, Aria, and Zera all weigh you down too. That’s too much for someone like you.  
  
Ally: [But I… I’ve messed up so badly, haven’t I…? Everything I’ve done, it’s all one big mistake, isn’t it?]  
  
Carter: That’s wrong. Until you are directly responsible for a murder none of these deaths are your fault. You deserve everything good in this world, and you don’t deserve to blame yourself for anything. Got it?  
  
Ally: [...]  
  
 _I… Probably got a little overly emotional about this. It’s becoming a notable fault of mine, I realize.  
  
I just… I want to know who Ally is, and at least I know that I’ll never learn if she keeps blaming herself.  
  
I know how she feels. If not, her pain is greater than mine.  
  
_ _But Ally deserves the best. She really does. And I want to give her the best I can._  
  
Ally: [I’ll talk to you after the trial, okay?]  
  
Carter: I’ll give you all the time you need.  
  
Ally: [... Thank you.]  
  
 _She quickly hurries off. I don’t know where to._  
  
Steph: She likes youuuu.  
  
Carter: Gah!  
  
Steph: Why are you booing me? I’m right.  
  
Carter: N-Not that, just… Hey, you stayed silent for that entire conversation. Nice.  
  
Steph: You’re welcome.  
  
Carter: … But that also means you were listening in.  
  
Steph: Yep. Why don’t you talk to me that way, Carter? (bats eyes)  
  
Carter: Gross. Full offence.  
  
Steph: None taken. Anywayyys, ten bucks say you’re gonna lose your shits at whoever the killer is, whether or not it’s Ally.  
  
Carter: (flatly) And what’s that supposed to mean.  
  
Steph: Ehh, probably be in denial for a good bit. Something like that, from past experience.  
  
Carter: As if you’re one to talk.  
  
 _Steph makes a face._  
  
Steph: Aight, touché.   
  
 _That’s over. Can we move on?_  
  
Carter: Anyways, I’ve gotta talk to Nina and Élie for a moment. I’ve got some questions for them too.  
  
Steph: You can do that on your own. I’mma investigate with Ross and Mason over there.  
 _  
_ _I see then._  
  
Carter: Sure, go ahead.  
  
 _Steph saunters off to where Ross and Mason are, who are currently investigating Tyson’s body._  
  
Carter: Yo, Nina.  
  
Nina: What do you want?  
  
Carter: Just wanted to ask you and Élie some questions. Do you mind?  
  
Élie: Not at all.  
  
Carter: Thanks, I’ll be quick. So Élie, you were in the room for the whole time since this party planning business started?  
  
Élie: (nods) Correct. I hadn’t left it until the day of the party.  
  
Nina: Can confirm for the most part. Except night time.  
  
Élie: That would be when I’m asleep. Hence, “night time.”  
  
Nina: Wow, same here.  
  
Carter: Okay, great. Moving on, Élie, after you left your room, you were with Nina the whole time, correct?  
  
Élie: Mhm. When Nina saw me, she escorted me to the party.  
  
Nina: Yeah.  
  
Carter: Got it. And you two headed straight for the party?  
  
Élie: Yes.  
  
Nina: Yep.  
  
Élie: We arrived shortly before you and Steph had, if you need that detail.  
  
Carter: It’s helpful. Thanks, that’s all I needed.  
  
Nina: … You’re welcome.  
  
 _Nina seems clearly bothered about something. But before I can think too much on it, she leaves me and Élie and goes to Jaclyn and the punch bowl._  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Nina and Élie**  
  
Carter: … Élie.  
  
Élie: Yes?  
  
Carter: How are you holding up?  
  
Élie: I’m fine. Thank you for asking.  
  
 _I wanted to ask further, but Mason calls out for me._  
  
Mason: Carter! We found something!  
  
Carter: What? What is it?  
  
 _I rush to him and crouch down. They’re currently investigating Zera._  
  
Ross: We found… This. In Zera’s back pocket.  
  
 _Mason hands me a clear vial. It’s empty and sealed shut, but there are traces of liquid inside. There once was a label on it, but it’s been clearly ripped off with its remains on the glass._  
  
Carter: What is this…?  
  
Ross: No idea. But we found it on Zera.  
  
Steph: Maybe it’s the cyanide.  
  
Mason: What’s it doing on Zera then?!  
  
 _… Holy shit, what if?_  
  
Carter: … I’m heading to the convenience store.  
  
 _I quickly stand up._  
  
Ross: W-Wait up, Carter!  
  
 _Ross runs behind me, leaving Mason and Steph behind._  
  
Ross: Why are we going there?  
  
Carter: That has a pharmacy in the back, remember? Puck said it could be where the poison was obtained… Think this vial is it?  
  
Ross: Who knows for sure? But… I think it’s likely.  
  
 _We quickly make our way to the convenience store. As soon as we’re inside, we run to the back. Puck and Jackson are on the other side of the counter._  
  
Carter: Puck!  
  
Puck: Carter?  
  
Carter: Any luck finding any poisons?  
  
Puck: We did, actually. This right here.  
  
Puck points to an entire row of glass vials, the same shape and size as the one I’m holding. They’ve also got labels too.  
  
Ross: Do we have a match?  
  
Carter: Yeah… I think so.  
  
Jackson: A match?  
  
Carter: Ross and Mason found this on Zera. (holds up the vial) We just got our confirmation that the vial contained the poison we’re looking for.  
  
Puck: Woah… This is huge! But what’s it doing on Zera?  
  
Ross: We’re trying to figure that out!  
  
Jackson: More importantly, why the hell are there deadly poisons laying out here in the open for anyone to obtain?  
  
Ross: It’s a killing game?  
  
Jackson: Fair, but I feel like this makes things way too easy. And a little unfair. What if someone wanted to poison us all at once? That’d make them the instant winner.  
  
Carter: But they can’t, since the limit is three victims. Or else Monokuma slays you, and you’re not the winner anymore.  
  
Jackson: Odd that it’s at three.  
  
Carter: Yeah, well. I don’t make the rules.  
  
 **Truth Bullet gained: Empty vial  
** **Truth Bullet gained: Pharmacy**  
  
 _The chime rings again, signalling the end of the investigation._  
  
Monokuma: It’s time for the Class Trial! Everyone, make your way to the park to reach the trial grounds. Remember, attendance is mandatory! I know it’s a ways away, so I’ve set up some quick and easy transportation to get there. You're welcome, and now you don't have a reason to slack off! See you then!  
  
Carter: Already?  
  
 _Time flies when your life is on the line._  
  
Ross: What’s this about transportation?  
  
 _The four of us head outside. We see a train track and… A small train car._  
  
Carter: Is this really what that bear means?  
  
Puck: Seems so.  
  
Jackson: Do we even trust it?  
  
Ross: Only one way to find out.  
  
 _Ross steps into the train car._  
  
Ross: It’s pretty small, but… I think you guys can fit.  
  
 _He was right. In both aspects. I was cramped up in there._  
  
Carter: How is this even powered- WOAH!  
  
 _As soon as we’re inside, the train car zooms through the island. I can barely stay in- This canNOT be safe._  
  
 _But… It’s fast. And somehow, without flying outside of the cart, we make it to our destination. The train car slows to a stop, and we stumble out of it._  
  
Jackson: What the hell…  
  
Puck: Ughhh… I feel sick...  
  
Ross: Please don’t throw up… What sick creature made that?  
  
Monokuma: (appears) Why, I did!  
  
Ross: That was a rhetorical question!  
  
Monokuma: You know you really didn’t have to squeeze in like that.  
  
Jackson: What.  
  
Monokuma: Those carts are best for two people! You guys could’ve just gone in twos, ya know.  
  
Puck: Why didn’t you tell us that before?!  
  
Monokuma: Figured you guys would figure it out. Clearly, I was wrong.  
  
 _Just as Monokuma said that, I hear a faint yell in the back._  
  
Jaclyn: WHEEEEE!!!  
  
 _Jaclyn comes zooming in on top of another train car, but inside it are Nina, Steph, and Mason._  
  
Monokuma: Wrong again.  
  
Jaclyn: Woah, we’re gonna crash!  
  
Nina: We’re gonna WHAT?!  
  
 _Another car is headed right their way, and Ally’s alone in it._  
  
Mason: Stop the car!  
  
Nina: HOW?  
  
 _Too late. The cars collide with a crunch. I wince._  
  
Ally: [I’m okay!]  
  
Mason: We’re okay!  
  
Carter: (sighs in relief) Oh, thank goodness.  
  
 _Another train car pulls up behind them. Élie is the only one in it._  
  
Élie: Um.  
  
Monokuma: Finally, someone figured it out!  
  
Élie: Figured what out?  
  
Monokuma: Ehhh, never mind that. Now I have to fix two broken cars later. Thanks a lot!  
  
Jaclyn: That was fun! Can we do it again?  
  
Monokuma: Sure, if you survive the Class Trial! All aboooard!  
  
 _The elevator rises up, we get in, and we all feel a sense of quiet dread. You know the deal._  
  
 _I’ve almost gotten used to it… Almost.  
  
I glance at Ally. She’s not looking at anything in particular, but I can tell she’s definitely worried. I hope what I said to her could get through to her…_  
  
Steph: (whispers) Oi. Carter.  
  
Carter: What?  
  
Steph: Don’t hesitate, bitch.  
  
Carter: Um… Alright. About what?  
  
Steph: You know.  
  
 _That helped a lot.  
  
He goes back to being quiet.  
  
The elevator continues to descend downwards, until finally it reaches the trial grounds.  
  
Another Class Trial…  
  
My mind flashes to the last two.  
  
I don’t even know what to expect at this point._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	22. Chapter 3 Class Trial (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 3 CLASS TRIAL**  
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #4:** The victim is Zera Rose, the Ultimate Skateboarder. The time of death is 6:43 PM, and their body was first found in the empty building at 6:43 PM by the entire class. The cause of death was internal poisoning. Cyanide can be found in the victim’s internal organs. There are no other injuries.
  * **Monokuma File #5:** The victim is Aria Voclain, the Ultimate Meteorologist. The time of death is 6:43 PM, and their body was first found in the empty building at 6:43 PM by the entire class. The cause of death was internal poisoning. Cyanide can be found in the victim’s internal organs. There are no other injuries.
  * **Monokuma File #6:** The victim is Tyson Proudstar, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player. The time of death is 6:43 PM, and their body was first found in the empty building at 6:43 PM by the entire class. The cause of death was internal poisoning. Cyanide can be found in the victim’s internal organs. There are no other injuries.
  * **Monokuma's Account:**  Monokuma confirms only one person killed Zera, Aria, and Tyson for simplicity's sake.
  * **Punch:** After drinking the punch, Zera, Aria, and Tyson died immediately after. Ally was the one who made the punch. When Élie drank directly from the punch bowl, nothing happened. 
  * **Jaclyn's Account:** Jaclyn stayed in the party building all day, setting up the decorations. She checked on Jackson, Ally, and Puck at one point, but she stayed at the party after that. She can confirm Puck and Jackson leaving and Ally staying, as well as Zera and Ally staying as well. 
  * **Three victim rule:** One person can only kill a maximum of three people. If this rule were broken, then they would be punished by Monokuma.
  * **Ross and Mason:** Ross and Mason went nowhere near the party building the day of the party because their job was done.
  * **Puck and Jackson:** After setting up the food, Puck and Jackson left the party building back to the hotel. They did not stop by anywhere else on their way.
  * **Ally:** Ally stayed behind at the party building until the party started, as she was making the punch and didn't want to inconvenience herself with a round trip to the hotel and back.
  * **Nina and** **Élie:** Nina and Élie stayed in the hotel until they left together to the party. They did not stop anywhere else on the way. 
  * **Empty vial:** An empty vial was found in Zera's back pocket. It matches the same vials found in the convenience store that contains poison, specifically cyanide.
  * **Pharmacy:** The convenience store has a pharmacy in the back, where not only medicine, but poisons, can be easily accessed and taken.



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
Objective: **Discover the culprit behind the murders of Zera Rose, Aria Voclain, and Tyson Proudstar.  
  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the blackened will be able to leave the island with no consequence. Let's get this show on the road!  
  
Nina: What if there's some conspiracy going on between the killers or something?  
  
Monokuma: Huh? Killers?  
  
Nina: I mean, Zera, Aria, and Tyson all died at the same time. What if three different people poisoned their drinks? Whoever we vote for, we   
  
Mason: But who would work together to coordinate that?  
  
Nina: I dunno, Zera, Aria, and Jaclyn were suspiciously close all day.  
  
Monokuma: Hey, weren't you even paying attention from before?!  
  
Choose Truth Bullet: Monokuma's Account  
  
Nina: Oh, right. You already confirmed the killer was just one person. Just trying to be cautious, my bad.   
  
Jackson: Nina? Apologizing? That's a first.  
  
Nina: Wow, thanks for the reinforcement to ensure I continue to be a better person.  
  
Jackson: No problem.   
  
Nina: Ughhh.   
  
Jaclyn: Can we just find this killer already?! Bad enough they killed three people, but they totally ruined my party too!  
  
Puck: I agree! Just... Reverse those two.   
  
Ross: Where do we even start?   
  
Élie: Find out who poisoned the punch, of course.   
  
Carter: Poisoning the punch... I think we need to take a step back and establish something else first.   
  
**NONSTOP DEBATE #1  
**  
Truth Bullets:  
Punch  
Jaclyn's Account  
Empty vial  
  
Jackson: Zera, Aria, and Tyson all died **immediately after**  drinking the punch...  
  
Jackson: Is it safe to say the  **punch was poisoned**?   
  
Mason: So the killer  **poisoned the punch bowl**...  
  
Ross: Served the drinks...  
  
Ally: [And when the three  **drank it**... They died.]  
  
Steph: Does that timeline make sense?   
  
(Choose Truth Bullet "Punch" to refute "poisoned the punch bowl")  
  
Carter:  **It doesn't line up!**  
  
Carter: If the punch bowl itself was poisoned... Wouldn't that mean we'd all have died drinking it?   
  
Mason: Oh... We would?   
  
Steph: But we're not. (sighs dramatically) Unfortunately.   
  
Carter: Élie proved it himself. He drank from the punch bowl... And, well, he's alive.   
  
Steph: Unfortunately.  
  
Carter: Steph, focus. Anyways, I'm lead to believe it wasn't the punch bowl itself that was poisoned, but the individual cups the three drank from.  
  
JACKSON: Definitely not.  
  
Jackson: That's way too inefficient.   
  
Carter: What do you mean?  
  
Jackson: If the killer wanted to kill some people, it makes no sense to just poison individual cups. What's the point in that?  
  
_The point..._  
  
_Well, they were forced to, honestly._  
  
**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1**  
Carter Wellesley vs Jackson Vance  
  
Truth Blades:  
Three Victim Rule  
Puck and Jackson  
Pharmacy  
  
Jackson: What's the point in poisoning only three cups?  
  
Jackson: It's way easier to poison the punch bowl itself!  
  
Jackson: Poisoning the cups would make no sense!  
  
  
Carter: But you saw Élie drink from the bowl. He's not dead.  
  
Carter: Neither are we, for that matter.  
  
Carter: If the punch bowl was poisoned, we'd all be dead!  
  
  
Jackson: Then why didn't the killer go ahead and  **kill us all?**  
  
Jackson: Why kill  **only three**?   
  
Jackson: That would've been  **easier**  for the killer.  
  
(Use Truth Blade: Three Victim Rule to refute "kill us all")  
  
Carter:  **I'll fight for the truth!**  
  
Carter: It's because the killer  _couldn't_.  
  
Jackson: Couldn't what?   
  
Carter: The killer couldn't kill us all. The rules restricted them.  
  
Monokuma: That's right! If they were even to kill a fourth person, I would've made them the fifth death of the day, get what I'm saying? Being able to kill as many people as you want would make things way less fun! I wanna see you guys wiggle around a little more.  
  
Carter: Basically what Monokuma is saying is that killing more than three people results in strict punishment. Even they had to abide by the rules.  
  
Ross: This is implying the killer wanted to, and I don't like that.   
  
Carter: If there were no rules about it, I bet the killer would have just poisoned the punch bowl and be done with it.   
  
Jaclyn: And then we all would've died?! That sucks! I'm with Monokuma on that one.  
  
_I shudder a little. For once, I'm grateful for Monokuma's existence. Just a little._  
  
Jackson: I see then.  
  
Nina: ...  
  
Jackson: What? No gloating or hautiness this time?  
  
Nina: ...  
  
Jackson: Aight. I'm not complaining.   
  
Steph: Soooo basicallyyyy, the punch bowl itself wasn't poisoned, it was just three individual cups that were.   
  
Nina: Well knowing that, along with what the killer could've done had it not been for the rules, I think we've got a pretty solid suspect on our hands.  
  
Carter: You don't mean-  
  
Nina: Oh I mean. Ally, got anything to say for yourself?  
  
Ally: [I didn't do it!]  
  
Nina: No hesitation, huh? As if you've been preparing yourself for this moment?  
  
Ally: [You've been suspecting me since the investigation, of course I've been ready for you to point your finger at me!]  
  
Nina: What have you prepared?  
  
Ally: [Well... I didn't do it! Poison's not part of the punch recipe, and I definitely didn't put any in it!]  
  
Nina: Can anyone confirm that?  
  
Puck: Unfortunately, Jackson and I left before she started making it. If I had known, I would've at least stuck around and helped.   
  
Jaclyn: I was wayyyy too busy to notice anything. I was decorating with Aria and Zera, y'know? ... I miss them so much!!!  
  
Nina: So that's a no.   
  
Ally: [W-What's your proof then?]  
  
Nina: Oh, I've got a whole list.   
  
_Did Ally really do it...? Or is there some way I can clear her name?_  
  
**NONSTOP DEBATE #2**  
Truth Bullets:  
Ally  
Glass vial  
Pharmacy  
  
Nina: Let's go through the evidence, shall we?  
  
Nina: Number one: You were at the convenience store, which is where the  **pharmacy and the poison**  is.  
  
Nina: Number two: You were the one who  **made the punch AND served the cups**. Suspicious, much?  
  
Nina: Number three: You stayed behind after you finished, giving you **plenty of time**  to poison the drinks.   
  
Nina: And besides, Jaclyn  **wasn't paying attention** , and Zera and Aria are dead now.  
  
Nina: It all points to you, Ally!  
  
Ally: [I... I...  **I didn't kill them** , I swear!]  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Glass vial to disprove "pharmacy and poison")  
  
Carter:  **Hold on a second!'**  
  
Carter: Ally didn't have the poison on her, clearly. The empty poison container was found on Zera.   
  
Nina: Hello? Ally could've slid it in Zera's pocket at any time.  
  
Ally: [But I didn't go anywhere near the bodies!]  
  
Mason: S-She's right!  
  
Carter: Plus, she was the first to leave the crime scene. When would she have been able to put the glass vial with Zera?  
  
Nina: Well... When we weren't looking, obviously!  
  
Ross: We were there for a long time... And Ally never came close.   
  
Élie: Instead of continuing to press the blame on Ally, innocent or not, why don't we-  
  
Steph: Yo, what the fuck is the cyanide doing on Zera?  
  
Élie: (sighs) Ask that question.  
  
Puck: Assuming Ally had no opportunity to frame a crime on Zera, then that would mean... Zera had the poison on her the whole time?!  
  
Jaclyn: Wait, she's the killer!  
  
Élie: No, let's not go this direction either!  
  
Jaclyn: Omigosh, so Zera was the one who poisoned the drinks! The poison was on her! SHE'S THE KILLER!!!  
  
Ross: Stop yelling!  
  
Jaclyn: ... Yay! We solved the case. And nobody has to die now!  
  
Élie: No we did not! And three people have already died!  
  
Jaclyn: Huh? But-  
  
Carter: We can't jump to any conclusions. We can't say it was Ally, or Zera, or anyone. We can't end the trial right now!  
  
**NONSTOP DEBATE #3:**  
  
Truth Bullets:  
Jaclyn's Account  
Puck and Jackson  
Ally  
  
Mason: The poison was found  **on Zera**!   
  
Ross: So does that mean she's our killer? But...  **She's dead**!  
  
Jaclyn: If Zera was the one  **who had the poison**... Then she poisoned the drinks! She's the killer!   
  
Nina: Are we sure she  **isn't being framed**? You know, by someone alive?  
  
Ally: [I'm  **not the killer**!]  
  
(choose Truth Bullet: Jaclyn's Account to disprove "who had the poison")  
  
Carter:  **You've got that wrong!**  
  
Carter: Hold on. I don't think Zera had the poison on her the whole time.  
  
Jaclyn: Huh? But that doesn't make sense!  
  
Nina: Which means she's being framed! By the killer!  
  
Ally: [Not by me!]  
  
Carter: ... Well, this is important. If Zera was the one who had the poison, she'd have to go to the pharmacy and get it.  
  
Jackson: And?  
  
Carter: More of a but, actually.  
  
Steph: Heheh, butt.  
  
Élie: Very mature.  
  
Steph: Shut your fucking mouth.  
  
Carter: Point is, Zera would've had to have gone to the pharmacy to get the poison. But was she ever there? I'm inclined to say no.  
  
Jackson: We never saw her anywhere near the convenience store.  
  
Mason: But couldn't she have gotten it after you guys had left the place?  
  
Carter: That would be a possibility, if not for...  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Ally)   
  
Carter: Ally, you were at the party building from the moment you guys left the convenience store to the beginning of the party. Did you see Zera leave at any point?  
  
Ally: [Um... No. No one left while I was in there.]  
  
Carter: So then, when would Zera have been able to go to the convenience store and get the poison without anyone having seen her leave or enter anywhere?  
  
Ross: So... Zera's not our killer?  
  
Carter: There's no time frame for her to get the poison, so I'm afraid not.  
  
Jaclyn: But what if she asked someone to get the poison for her?  
  
Carter: That's not possible because...  
  
(Choose Truth Bullet: Glass vial)  
  
Carter: The vials had labels. If Zera had sent someone else to grab it, they would know they'd be getting deadly poison. But the label on the vial Zera had was scratched off.  
  
Puck: So in order to not cause any trouble, until the murder that is, they'd have to get the poison by themselves!  
  
Carter: Exactly. And there was no point in time where Zera could've left to the convenience store without someone noticing.   
  
Nina: So she was framed then! By the killer!  
  
Carter: ... That seems to be case, apparently. But not-  
  
Nina: And she was framed by Ally!  
  
Carter: ... By Ally, necessarily.  
  
Nina: C'mon, the evidence makes sense! The proof is in the punch!  
  
Steph: Technically the punch bowl, but you do have a point. Ally could've easily prepared the poisonous drinks and framed it on Zera.  
  
Ross: But she couldn't have, remember? She didn't have any time near the bodies, and Mason and I can account for that.  
  
Mason: Yeah! We totally can!  
  
Nina: But the killer would've had to have some time to go to the convenience store to get the poison. Ally was literally right there.  
  
Ally: [Do you hate me or something...?]  
  
Nina: Yes if you're the killer.  
  
Ally: [What if I'm not?]  
  
Nina: We haven't proven that yet.  
  
Ally: [...]  
  
Carter: I don't want to point fingers at Ally right now.   
  
Steph: I dunno. Seems kinda sus to me.  
  
Carter: Steph?!   
  
Steph: What? Just saying.   
  
Puck: But we were at the convenience store together... She could've grabbed it at some point.   
  
Jackson: That's true.  
  
Nina: Oh, so NOW you agree with me!  
  
Mason: But she couldn't have framed it on Zera!   
  
Ross: Yeah, we saw her nowhere near Zera after she died.  
  
Jaclyn: But she was the most likely person to easily poison the punch cups!  
  
Élie: What about you? Or Zera herself? Or maybe Aria?  
  
Ally: [Why is everyone fighting over me?!]  
  
MONOKUMA: I'll give ya an answer!   
  
Monokuma: Wanna know why? Huh? Huuuh?  
  
Carter: Don't tell me-  
  
Monokuma: Because it's SCRUM DEBATE TIME!  
  
Carter: Of course.  
  
Monokuma: Hold on to your ass cheeks folks, cuz we're going on a once in a Class Trial adventure! Which team will prevail? Can Ms. Mime's name finally be cleared? Or will she turn out to be the blackened? Oh, I can't wait to find out!   
  
**SCRUM DEBATE  
Question:** IS ALLY DUPONT THE KILLER?  
  
**Yes:** Nina Sigune, Steph Flores, Puck Ganka, Jackson Vance, Jaclyn Sherman  
**No:** Carter Wellesley, Mason Navarice, Ross Marciano, Élie Jean-Marie Xavier, Ally DuPont  
  
  
Steph: Ally made the  **punch**. Isn't that pretty suspicious?  
  
Élie: The... The  **punch**  itself wasn't what was poisoned.   
  
  
Jackson: But she prepared the  **cups**  too.   
  
Ross: That doesn't mean she poisoned the  **cups**  necessarily!   
  
  
Puck: But she was at the convenience store... That's where the  **pharmacy**  is!  
  
Carter: You and Jackson were with her. You didn't go near the  **pharmacy** , did you?   
  
  
Jaclyn: But who could've framed it on  **Zera**?  
  
Mason: It couldn't be Ally! She was nowhere near  **Zera**  during the investigation!  
  
  
Nina: Ally is the most suspicious! She must be the  **killer**!  
  
Ally: [I'm not the  **killer** , I swear!]  
  
Carter, Mason, Ross, Élie, and Ally:  **This is our answer!  
  
**Carter: I'm fairly certain Ally isn't the killer at this point. Not enough lines up for her.  
  
Nina: We can't say anything for sure. That's what you said, isn't it?  
  
Ross: Hold on. One of the main pieces of evidence was that Ally went to the convenience store. But like Carter said, Ally wasn't the only person to go to the convenience store. Weren't Ally, Jackson, AND Puck all at the convenience store? We need to consider that.   
  
Jackson: What are you implying?  
  
_Ross is right. But not just that, the killer had to go to the convenience store, be there a significant amount before the party, and be near the bodies at some point.  
  
Ally fits two of those criteria, but the killer has to fit all three.  
  
But that means someone in here... They fit all three.   
  
_Steph: So from what you've gathered, Carter, the killer's gotta be able to get the poison, poison the drinks, and frame it on Zera. Amirite?  
  
Carter: Oh, uh... Yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking.  
  
Puck: Was anyone here actually able of doing all three?  
  
Carter: Let's narrow down our suspects. I'll be including both the living and dead for this.  
  
Jaclyn: A dead killer... What if, though?  
  
Choose Truth Bullet: Pharmacy  
  
Carter: Condition number one: The killer had to have been able to go to the pharmacy on their own at some point. They obviously couldn't send anyone to retrieve the poison.  
  
Mason: Well that rules out me and Ross, because the two of us were nowhere near that place.  
   
Ross: That's right.  
  
Carter: It also excludes Tyson, Zera, and Aria, due to my own and Ally's accounts. So the killer cannot be a dead person.  
  
Jaclyn: Darn...  
  
Élie: Nina and I would be excused as well from this.  
  
Steph: Thanks for excusing me and also for killing my  _best friend_ , asshole.  
  
Élie: I-  
  
Steph: Anyways, I can be excluded too.  
  
Carter: Yeah...  
  
_He's still not over it..._  
  
Puck: But me, Jackson, and Ally were there, of course. What about you and Jaclyn, Carter?  
  
Carter: We both went to the convenience store on our own accords. So that would put the two of us on that list as well.  
  
Puck: I see... But you didn't go anywhere near the pharmacy! We saw you!  
  
Carter: I wouldn't want to be biased and discount myself. Let's just move on to the second condition, and that'll knock out some of us anyways.  
  
Jackson: I better be on that list.  
  
Carter: Well, the second condition is...  
  
Choose Truth Bullet: Punch  
  
Carter: Someone had to have stayed at the building for enough time to poison the punch. The time frame here is after Ally made her punch and before the party started. They also had to be discreet enough to do so, so it couldn't be, say, right before the toast where everyone was already there.   
  
Jackson: Then we'd get knocked off. Me and Puck, that is.  
  
Carter: (nods) Yep. Technically Zera and Aria fit here, but they didn't fit the first category.  
  
Nina: But Ally fits this one too.  
  
Carter: Yes, but so does Jaclyn.   
  
Ally: [So it's down to me and Jaclyn now...?]  
  
_... Oh.  
  
Now that she said it like that...  
  
One of those two... Ally or Jaclyn... They're the killer.  
  
I feel my analytical mindset quickly diminish for a much more panicked one.  
  
_Carter: Uh... Yeah, actually.  
  
Jaclyn: Hm? What about me?  
  
Puck: You're being accused! ... Sort of.  
  
Jaclyn: Sort of? Eh, not interested then.  
  
Nina: So that third condition?  
  
Steph: One of those two fit that third condition.   
  
Carter: And that third condition is being able to frame it on Zera after she died.   
  
Mason: Why not when she was living?  
  
Carter: Because she was on the lookout for suspicious activity. She would've definitely noticed if someone was putting something in her back pocket. That, and she wasn't stupid.  
  
Mason: Fair.  
  
Carter: That's the problem about committing a murder this large at a party... There's never a point where no one is looking.  
  
Ross: Which makes it harder to get away with the murder.   
  
Carter: Exactly.   
  
Mason: Wait! But-  
  
Jackson: If that's the case... Then we already know who the killer is.  
  
Carter: ... That's right.  
  
Nina: Oh shit. Can I ever get a break with this?  
  
Jackson: No.  
  
Nina: Fuck.  
  
Ally: [...] (looks very worried)  
  
Jaclyn: ... (still smiling brightly)  
  
Steph: Well?   
  
_Ally or Jaclyn..._  
  
_Only one of them could've framed it on Zera. Only one of them could have committed a murder so heinous._  
  
_And that person is..._  
  
CHOOSE A PERSON-  
  
Jaclyn: Hey, hey, wait!   
  
Carter: (blinks) Huh?  
  
Jaclyn: Can... Can I just say something, first?  
  
Carter: Related to this murder?  
  
Jaclyn: Well... Yeah, it is! But first... Promise you guys won't get mad? Like, pinky promise?  
  
_What the hell?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	23. Chapter 3 Class Trial (Part 2)

Carter: What? What is it?  
  
Jaclyn: Hnn... You've gotta promise first! Otherwise I'm not gonna tell you!  
  
Carter: Jaclyn, if it's got anything to do with you being the blackened or the murder then you know I'm gonna get mad.   
  
Jaclyn: Hmph! Then I'm not telling!  
  
Nina: Hey! Was that a confession?  
  
Jaclyn: (covers ears) Not telliiing!  
  
Puck: If you're the killer then just say it! Stop acting like a child, people's lives are on the line here!  
  
Jaclyn: Gotta promise first! That's the deal!   
  
Carter: Fine, fine, we promise! Whatever you have to say, we won't get mad at you!  
  
_Her defiant attitude immediately melts.  
_  
Jaclyn: Ooh, yay! Alrighty then!  
  
Carter: (sighs) So what is it?  
  
Jaclyn: Welllll... This goes way back. You remember what a told you a while ago?  
  
Carter: You mean your alibi and what happened before the party?  
  
Jaclyn: No, no! Like, way way back! Like, the candy store back.   
  
Carter: ... Oh. Right before Kyou and Mitsuo died.   
  
_Élie visibly reacts to that._  
  
Jaclyn: Yeah! Something like...  
  
_(FLASHBACK, CHAPTER 2-2)_  
  
_Jaclyn: (boasts) That’s what makes my parties so great and noticeable. The pranks I set up! Sure, everyone’s having fun and socializing, but my pranks take the cake!  
  
Carter: I’m guessing these aren’t your normal whoopie cushion tricks either?  
  
Jaclyn: No, that’s lame. I’m all for pitfalls and exploding cakes and trap wire triggers!  
  
Carter: That sounds kind of violent, not gonna lie.  
  
Jaclyn: Don’t worryyy, they’re just pranks! No hard feelings, and everyone’s having a good time, laughing it up.   
  
__Carter: I see…  
_  
_As long as no one gets too hurt, I guess there’s nothing inherently wrong with a harmless prank._  
  
_(FLASHBACK END)_  
  
Carter: You mentioned having pranks at your parties.  
  
Jaclyn: Eheh... Yep!  
  
_... Wait a fucking second._  
  
_I literally feel my heart starting to pound at this realization._  
  
Carter: Oh my God- Those pranks- But you told me those pranks never hurt anyone!  
  
Jackson: What pranks? Does Jaclyn pull these often at her parties?   
  
Ross: Apparently so.   
  
Jaclyn: What? I don't remember saying that.   
  
Carter: But- When I asked if those pranks were harmful, you said it was "all in good fun."  
  
Jaclyn: I didn't mention people never got hurt, did I? You're just putting words in my mouth at this point!  
  
Mason: A-Are you hearing yourself?!  
  
Ally: [What... What are you saying?]  
  
Carter: So people did get hurt then?  
  
Jaclyn: I mean, yeah, sometimes...   
  
Jackson: Sometimes?  
  
_There's a burning question in my throat, but I'm afraid of the answer._  
  
_If the answer is what I'm thinking of, then there's no doubt Jaclyn is our killer._  
  
Carter: Jaclyn... I need to ask you something. And you need to be truthful.  
  
Jaclyn: Hm? What is it?  
  
Carter: Have your pranks... Have they ever killed anyone?  
  
Jaclyn: Well, lemme think...  
  
_She begins counting on her fingers._  
  
_Oh God, so that means-_  
  
Jaclyn: Eh, I've lost count at this point.  
  
Carter: Lost count of what?  
  
Jaclyn: I mean, isn't it obvious? I was just trying to answer your question!   
  
Carter: Just answer yes or no!  
  
Jaclyn: Welllll-  
  
Puck: Wait, no! That's not possible!  
  
Carter: Huh? What is?   
  
Puck: There... There was a series of murders due to party malfunctions- explosives, fire, poisoned food or drink- that all occurred at Jaclyn's parties! But... Someone else was arrested for those charges, not Jaclyn! There's no way Jaclyn could apply to this situation!  
  
Jaclyn: Ohhh, I remember that! Man, that sucked. They arrested my best friend and everything! Sucks for them, hehe.  
  
Puck: ... What? But they were sentenced to life in prison for it! The death toll was over 100 people!   
  
Mason: Death toll? 100 people?!   
  
Ross: Why did we let this party happen if you knew that, Puck!  
  
Puck: Because I thought Jaclyn wasn't the one behind those deaths! After the suspected culprit was charged with these accounts the deaths stopped at her parties... I thought Jaclyn couldn't have been suspicious!   
  
Jaclyn: Because I didn't want to be suspicious, duh!  
  
Ross: So you're telling me Jaclyn has a 100 plus person death toll on her head, and someone else was accused for it?   
  
Puck: If that's what she's saying, then... All the deaths, they were all because of her pranks, not someone else's doing... And this case is no different.   
  
Jaclyn: Well when you put it that way...  
  
Nina: Be direct with us, god dammit! Are you or are you not the killer!   
  
Jaclyn: You guys said you wouldn't get mad!  
  
Nina: I never promised that, dipshit!  
  
Carter: Everyone, calm down! I have something else to ask Jaclyn.   
  
Jaclyn: Huh? What is it?   
  
Carter: Jaclyn... If you really are the killer... Then why?  
  
Jaclyn: Why?   
  
Carter: Why did you choose to kill Zera and Aria? I thought they were your friends!  
  
Jaclyn: Eheh... About that.   
  
Carter: What?   
  
Jaclyn: I mean, it's a shame they lost, isn't it? The fact that they lost makes it so much sadder! Tyson too.   
  
Steph: Lost? You mean the killing game?  
  
Jaclyn: Oh, yeah sure, the killing game too! But they lost the game of life! Everyone who's died so far, they've died and lost this game! Isn't it so sad?   
  
Ross: You see this is all as a game?  
  
Jaclyn: Yeah, and I'm winning it! We all are! For everyone who dies, it just means I'm winning over them!   
  
Ross: How the hell you can think like that?!   
  
Jaclyn: As long as I'm partying and winning I'm happy! Isn't that simple enough?  
  
Élie: Not particularly, no.   
  
Carter: You still haven't answered my question, Jaclyn.  
  
Jaclyn: Oh, right! Oops. Well here's the thing. I wouldn't say "choose" is the right word. I mean, I don't control who loses at life! That would make me some kinda god, right? And I'm definitely not that, that would be no fun!  
  
Carter: What?  
  
Jaclyn: Ugh, are you still not getting it?! I don't choose who gets to experience by my pranks! They're pranks! Random, fun pranks!  
  
Steph: And that applies here too, huh.   
  
Carter: What, so-  
  
Steph: Jaclyn didn't specifically target Aria, Zera, or Tyson. She just picked three cups at random and waited to see who drank from them.  
  
Jaclyn: Yeah, exactly! And plus, my goal wasn't to prank ALL of you. I've gotta have my witnesses to my epic pranks, y'know? It'd be no fun if we all died!  
  
Carter: Wait, so- If you just chose three cups at random, there was a very real possibility ANY of us could've died!  
  
Jaclyn: Yep, exactly!  
  
Nina: Hey, that includes yourself, y'know!   
  
Jaclyn: If I happened to drink from one of the poisoned cups, then I would've lost! Sucks for me. But I didn't! I won over Zera, Aria, AND Tyson!   
  
Jackson: You didn't even care if you died...  
  
Jaclyn: Nope, nope! Though I've never had one of my pranks backfire on myself before...   
  
Nina: It's about to backfire in two seconds once we all vote your ass as guilty!   
  
Ally: [I'm still having trouble piecing this all together...]  
  
Nina: Jaclyn's our killer! That's all you have to piece together!  
  
Ally: [You had a change of heart rather quickly. Good to know you don't hate me!]  
  
Nina: Yeah, well. All my internal and eternal rage is now directed towards Jaclyn at the moment.  
  
Ally: [It's something.]  
  
Ross: Carter, does Jaclyn fit those three conditions you mentioned earlier?  
  
Carter: The conditions...  
  
Steph: Jaclyn did go to the convenience store. Carter and the food gang can attest to that.   
  
Puck: And she was alone too! She could've gone to the pharmacy while we weren't looking!  
  
Jackson: Dammit, was it that obvious? We could've caught her right then and there!  
  
Jaclyn: My bad!  
  
Jackson: You're not sorry!  
  
Jaclyn: You're right, I'm not.   
  
Carter: (clearly unnerved by that comment) A-Anyways, the second condition was that the killer had to have been able to poison the punch before the party.  
  
Élie: Well she was there before the party. She planned and decorated it, after all.  
  
Carter: Ally, were you at the punch bowl the whole time?  
  
Ally: [No... I was talking with Zera and Aria in the mean time before the party.]  
  
Jaclyn: Can you prove that? Huuuh?  
  
Steph: She can't because you killed Zera and Aria, asshole!  
  
Jaclyn: Hey, if it means anything, I didn't choose to kill them. Like Élie and Kyou!  
  
Élie: Don't bring me into this.  
  
Carter: That gave Jaclyn a significant window of time to poison the cups. Especially since Ally had already made 13 of them ready.   
  
Ally: [Oh my God... It really was all my fault then...!]  
  
Carter: What, no- Don't say that!  
  
Ally: [It was my punch... The fact that I prepared the cups just made it even worse! I played right into Jaclyn's hands!]  
  
Jaclyn: Thank ya very much for the help! Someone would've totally noticed the prank if I had to make the cups then poison three of 'em.  
  
Ally: [I can't take that as a compliment! You're saying I helped you almost get away with Zera, Aria, and Tyson murders! How am I supposed to feel good about that?!]  
  
Carter: Ally, calm down! You didn't know!  
  
Puck: Yeah, it's not your fault! What matters now is that we know who the killer is, and we have to take them down first!  
  
Ally: [B... But...]  
  
Ross: Let's keep moving forward. Third condition!  
  
Carter: That's... The fact that the killer had to have been able to frame Zera after her death...   
  
Mason: Wait... We didn't see her, did we?   
  
Ross: No...  
  
Jaclyn: Oh, I'm not the killer? Sweet!  
  
Ross: That's not what that necessarily means!  
  
Jaclyn: That logic applied on Ally, why can't it apply to me?  
  
Carter: Because...  
  
Choose Truth Bullet: Jaclyn  
  
Carter: You went to Zera's body before Mason and Ross did. So you  _were_  at Zera's body at one point, and that was particularly when no one was looking, giving you time to frame her!   
  
Jaclyn: Oh! Right.   
  
Puck: If it all lines up, then... Jaclyn really is our killer!   
  
Nina: And she just admitted this to us?  
  
Élie: It makes sense, I'm afraid.  
  
Jaclyn: What are ya gonna do, huh? Punish me? Hehe!   
  
Carter: You... You really don't have any remorse, do you? Not just for killing your friends, but for killing three people, period!   
  
Jaclyn: You don't feel bad when you beat someone in a killing game, do you?  
  
Carter: THESE AREN'T THE SAME THINGS!   
  
Jaclyn: (puffs cheeks) Heyyy, you said you wouldn't get mad!  
  
Carter: You're comparing people's lives to games- you're comparing killing over one hundred people to beating people in a video game! How can you be so fucking insensitive?  
  
Jaclyn: Cuz I'm winning? When I lose I'll be sad, but I haven't lost yet!  
  
Nina: You're about to "lose," you realize?   
  
Jaclyn: Not yet! You've yet to vote for me!  
  
Nina: Then let's do it right fucking now!  
  
Jaclyn: Hey, hey! What's the rush? Why not enjoy the Class Trial game a little longer? This game is fun!  
  
Puck: Our lives our on the line! How can you not comprehend this? This isn't something light and meaningless! You've been playing with people's lives for too long, including right now! We're going to vote you as the blackened, and we'll end this right now!  
  
Jaclyn: Hey, that's no fun. That'd be too easy of a game to beat! What if I shook things up a little?  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
Jackson: Don't. For God's sake, fucking don't.  
  
Jaclyn: Who's to say the person who got the poison was the person who poisoned the drinks?  
  
Carter: Who would collude with you on this?  
  
Jaclyn: Why, the person who the poison was found on, Zera herself!   
  
Mason: What?!  
  
Carter: That's not possible!  
  
Jaclyn: Hey, don't deny the truth just cuz you don't like it! That's how you get your hand chopped off.  
  
_I feel a sharp pain in my missing hand, and I grab at it._  
  
Carter: Shut... Shut up!   
  
Jaclyn: Hey, I'm just sayin'. So no hard feelings!  
  
Puck: You've betrayed and accused one of your best friends before, who's to say you're not doing that again?   
  
Jaclyn: Look, here's the thing. Yes, I got the poison! No denying that. But who's to say Zera wasn't in on it as well?   
  
Élie: That doesn't make a bit of sense.  
  
Jaclyn: I got the poison, and Zera poisoned the cups! So that would make Zera the killer.  
  
Ally: [But she's dead!]  
  
Jaclyn: And if she was alive right now, she'd be the blackened! So she'd be dead and lose either way. But it's a win-win for me! Cuz I'm always winning.  
  
Nina: We go on that long spiel about how you've killed over a 100 people at your parties and now you're telling me all of a sudden you're NOT the killer? What the fuck!  
  
Jaclyn: (shrugs) Them's the breaks!   
  
_Zera's the killer...?_  
  
_But why should I believe anything she has to say?_  
  
Carter: That's not possible. Why would Zera agree to this? She told me she'd keep an eye out for suspicious behavior!  
  
Jaclyn: Then why didn't she say anything when I went to the convenience store to get some poison? That's pretty suspicious, don'tcha think?  
  
Carter: Because she didn't know-  
  
Jaclyn: No, it's cuz she knew! And chose not to say anything, cuz she was in on it!  
  
Carter: Are you serious...?  
  
Jaclyn: I never am!   
  
Ross: But Monokuma said only one person was behind this... There can't be you AND Zera!  
  
Jaclyn: Sure, but Monokuma meant only one person poisoned the drinks! That doesn't mean there's no accomplice. Isn't that right?  
  
Monokuma: Whuh-? (sleeping bubble pops) I'm being relevant before the end of the Class Trial? I mean- Yeah, yeah, that's what I meant. Only one person committed the murder, but that doesn't mean no one helped them without directly killing someone!  
  
Steph: What do you get out of this? I thought you wanted to be in charge of your own party and pranks.  
  
Jaclyn: Well, I'm not stupid! I know I'd die if I did it, so I just pit the blame on someone else!  
  
Carter: And you chose Zera... Deliberately this time.  
  
Puck: Doesn't that go against your "not choosing your victims" mentality?  
  
Jaclyn: Sure, but I still didn't know Zera would fall victim to the prank!   
  
Mason: But wouldn't Zera have known she was poisoning drinks?! She's sensible enough to not agree to that!  
  
Jaclyn: What if I didn't tell her the intent to prank? I ripped off the label so she wouldn't suspect anything!  
  
Carter: But- But-  
  
Jaclyn: See? All of your logic went out the window once I pinned it on Zera! Isn't this game fun?  
  
Puck: No! No it's not!  
  
Jaclyn: Welp! Now that we know it's Zera, we can call it a day! We can vote for her, nothing happens, and we can all live to see another day! We win yet again!  
  
_Is this... Really the truth?_  
  
Nina: Hold on. Hold on a fucking second.  
  
Jaclyn: Huh? What is it?  
  
Nina: Is this another one of your pranks? I'm not stupid, you know.  
  
Jaclyn: I don't see any poison or exploding cakes anywhere, so...  
  
Nina: Not like that! God, even when I try to speak in your own fucking language you don't get it.   
  
Puck: Nina, did you realize something?  
  
Nina: Damn right I did. Jaclyn's setting us up! She wants us to purposely vote for the wrong person!   
  
Élie: And what does she get out of that? Doesn't she die too?  
  
Steph: Not if she's the killer. You should know.  
  
Élie: ... You should know as well.  
  
Steph: What'd you fucking say?  
  
Jackson: Chill.   
  
Nina: Look, if we vote for Zera, and Jaclyn's the killer, we all die and Jaclyn gets to live. She, as she would put it, "wins." That's all she cares about, after all. Admitting it would be "losing" for her, because she'd be executed.   
  
Ross: That makes sense...  
  
Jaclyn: But where's your proof? I provided proof, you can't just claim something and have everyone vote with you!  
  
Jackson: That's basically what you just did.  
  
Jaclyn: ... Fair!  
  
Nina: You want proof? Carter, you know, don't you?  
  
Carter: Eh?  
  
_The proof that Zera couldn't be the killer is..._  
  
_Oh, of course. I've said it before._  
  
Carter: Jaclyn went up to Zera's body after she died.  
  
Nina: Bingo. Giving her time to frame it on her. Why else would it be in Zera's back pocket? If she was sensible she would've thrown the vial away. And since Zera is face down on the ground, her back pocket would be the perfect way to frame it on her.  
  
Puck: So Jaclyn is the killer?  
  
Nina: Ignoring all the vapid bullshit Jaclyn just spewed out or whatever the fuck, the basis we accused her on isn't invalidated. Jaclyn just tried to confuse us by pinning the blame on Zera. That's literally why she put the vial in her back pocket! To frame her!  
  
Carter: Nothing has changed. Ignoring Jaclyn's hypothetical, the three conditions still fit for her.   
  
Jaclyn: But what if the second one isn't a condition that needed to be met?   
  
Nina: If you had nothing to frame Zera for you would've never gone up to her body.  
  
Jaclyn: Aw, I can care about my friends, can't I?  
  
Nina: Jaclyn, let me ask you a completely fair question for you: Do you genuinely care about your friends that much?  
  
Jaclyn: Sure! When they lose-  
  
Puck: But you would most definitely throw them under the bus to ensure your supposed innocence.  
  
Jaclyn: Sure! I'll do what it takes to win.   
  
Nina: Ladies and gentlemen and others, we got 'em. There's no doubt Jaclyn is our killer now.   
  
Mason: So it's not Zera?  
  
Nina: Absolutely not.  
  
Ally: [And it's not me!]  
  
Nina: (doesn't look Ally in the eye) Yeah.  
  
Steph: Then all we gotta do is vote for Jaclyn.  
  
Jaclyn: W-Wait! I can't lose yet!   
  
Nina: You no longer have say over that!  
  
Puck: You chose to die the moment you poisoned those drinks!   
  
Jaclyn: Hnnn... But losing like this would be so lame! Where's the fun in that?   
  
Jackson: Do any of us give a shit, honestly.  
  
Nina: No.   
  
Jackson: Exaclty.  
  
Carter: Then let's go over how this all went down-  
  
Jaclyn: Hey! I should be the one explaining it! I know it way better than you do!  
  
Carter: What? No. That's a terrible idea.  
  
Nina: You're just gonna bend the truth again, why should we listen to what you have to say?  
  
Jaclyn: I'll tell the truth! Happy? I just don't want to lose in such a lame way... I get to choose when I lose, and that'll be right now!  
  
**CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN...!**  
  
Jaclyn: Okay, now I get to explain my prank! But it was just a prank, y'know? I don't get what's the big deal!  
  
Jaclyn: So I thought it'd be soooo hilarious if people, y'know, got poisoned from the drinks! The looks on everyone's faces would be epic! And I've done it before, and no one suspected me. I've gotten away with it a ton!   
  
Jaclyn: Thanks Ally for preparing the drinks, by the way.   
  
Jaclyn: But the best part of a prank is that you don't know who it hits! So I poisoned three of them at random. It's all just a game of luck at that point! If I got the poison, then I lose, but whoever gets the poison also loses!  
  
Jaclyn: Annnd that's basically what happened! Zera, Aria, and Tyson got the poison and lost! A shame, really. But hey, that's how the game works! I won in the end.  
  
Jaclyn: Plus, it's no fun if people suspect you of your own prank, so I put the empty poison container with Zera! That way I'd be out of suspicion for a bit. And I was! You guys suspected everyone BUT me! Oh, it was so fun! I've had so much fun playing this game!   
  
Jaclyn: So, ya got me!  **I'm the prankster of this party** , hehe! I plan my own parties, my own pranks, and my own murders as well!   
  
(glass shattering sound?)  
  
_Jaclyn tosses confetti into the air. They pop as they land on the ground. No one is excited._  
  
Nina: Is it over? Are you done? Can we finally vote and end this god damn nonsense?  
  
Jaclyn: Mm, yeah. That's fine with me! I was kinda getting bored of being yelled at constantly by you guys. I thought we were friends!  
  
Puck: Furthest from it!   
  
Jaclyn: Aw, that sucks. Now I'm gonna die without any friends? I hate this game!  
  
Puck: That's what you get for being responsible for over 100 deaths- AND SEEING NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!  
  
_I think Puck's shaking._  
  
Ross: I think we should definitely get this over with right now.  
  
Jackson: I agree. The vote?  
  
_Monokuma doesn't even say anything, thankfully. Our screens just light up._  
  
_Knowing who Jaclyn really was, I felt sick to my stomach._  
  
_All of the memories... The candy store, the dare with Aria, this party as a whole... It all felt like a lie now that I knew who Jaclyn really was._  
  
_She wasn't an upbeat, immature girl... She was a murderer- no, practically a serial killer._  
  
_At the very least, I had no guilty conscience voting for her._  
  
**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**  
  
Monokuma: Ding ding ding! Congratulations! You successfully brought the blackened responsible for killing Zera Rose, Aria Voclain, AND Tyson Proudstar, Jaclyn Sherman, to justice! Geez, what a mouthful. Word of advice? The three victim rule is a limit, not a goal you should aim for! Wouldn't want you kiddos dropping like flies now, would we?  
  
Jackson: I don't know why you care.  
  
Jaclyn: Yaaaay! We win!!   
  
_Everyone takes a step back from Jaclyn. We want nothing to do with her now._  
  
Steph: Oi, Monokuma.  
  
Monokuma: No Steph, I don't care if you have a raging boner right now.  
  
Steph: Not that! Wow, who do you take me for, some kinda degenerate to share that kind of information? Anyways haha I just came in my pants.  
  
Monokuma: COME ON!  
  
_I'd say something in disgust, but at this point I'm used to it._  
  
Steph: No, seriously. We don't have any emotional shit going on right now, can we just skip to the execution? No one wants to be here any longer at this point.  
  
Mason: I agree... I feel vastly uncomfortable right now.  
  
Jaclyn: Huh? What's the problem? C'mon, you weren't offended by my prank, right? It's all in good fun!  
  
Puck: Your PRANKS have killed hundreds of people!  
  
Jaclyn: You're exaggerating! It's just only a hundred.  
  
Puck: That's no better! You're disgusting! You're an awful murderer, and you're better off as dead!   
  
Élie: ... Mon dieu.  
  
Puck: Monokuma, just start the execution before she can harm anyone else. Scum like her are better off dead.   
  
Monokuma: Wow, you kids are an antsy bunch in this picnic tonight, huh?  
  
Jaclyn: Hey, can't blame them! If I were them, I'd totally wanna be in my shoes right now. They're just jelly!  
  
Jackson: Shut up, please.  
  
Jaclyn: I mean hey... Losing like this ain't so bad, huh?   
  
Monokuma: Oh sweet! We've got the party animal's sick, twisted consent on it too.   
  
Élie: Since when has that ever mattered?  
  
Monokuma: Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Jaclyn Sherman, the Ultimate Party Planner!  
  
Jaclyn: (shrugs) Welp, they got me! I'll miss you guys, you know?  
  
_No one says anything in response. We're annoyed at best (Jackson) or fuming at worst (Puck)._  
  
Jaclyn: Tough crowd.  
  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
Jaclyn: LET'S DO THIS!  
  


**GAME OVER.**  
**JACLYN SHERMAN HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**  
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**  


**IT'S JUST A PRANK, BRO!**  
**ULTIMATE PARTY PLANNER JACLYN SHERMAN EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

Jaclyn sits happily at a table, clapping as the scene behind her is set up. It's a lovely living room birthday party, with streamers, banners, and confetti caking the room. That, and there's an actual, gigantic cake in front of her. A Monokuma hands her the cake and lights the candles, a distorted version of "Happy Birthday" playing in the background.

Once the song ends and the candles melt, BOOM!

The cake explodes in her face. Bright, colorful cake frosting splatters all over the place, but the effects from the explosion remain on Jaclyn's face, covering her face in burnt soot. Her face is burnt underneath. But it's just a prank, no hard feelings! 

Dazed, she slowly gets up and dizzily walks around, only to activate a trapdoor and fall down, down below into the ground. But it's just a prank, it's all in good fun!

She lands in a giant, cylindrical object hoisted in the air. On the ground, a Monokuma lights another match. It's a cannon, and Jaclyn's the cannonball. 

Before fully realizing her situation the string burns out and Jaclyn is shot into the air at killer speeds, her body burnt up from the cannon's ejection. 

And she's never seen again.

But it's all just a prank, bro!

...

_If there is any word I could use to describe that Class Trial... It would be exhausting. They all have been exhausting, but this one just takes the cake- No pun intended._

_No one is crying, nor is anyone celebrating. They all stare apathetically, as if nothing had just happened. Or maybe they're just as exhausted as I am. Nina's the only one who makes any sound, and that's by sighing very loudly._

_Puck stares dead ahead, and I know there's rage in their eyes._

Carter: Hey, Puck...? You alright?

Puck: (not looking at Carter) I'm fine. 

Carter: You sure? If-

Puck: (snaps) I'm  _fine_.

Carter: ... Alright.

Ally: [Carter... We should go. We all should. It's been a long day.]

Steph: No kidding. 

Jackson: (pats Puck on the shoulder) C'mon, Puck. Nothing more needs to be said about this. Let's move on and get some rest. 

Puck: ... Fine, alright. 

_They linger for a moment then head to the elevator first._

_I know something is wrong, and I want to know what so I can help, but I guess now wasn't the right time to ask him any questions._

_Maybe they're hurt. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I felt like the person I got to know this whole time was a lie- and even then she stayed pretty true to her character after being found out, which made things scarier. But still... Knowing I spent time with someone who got away with killing over a hundred people... That's too much.  
_  
_But Jackson's right. Nothing more needs to be said, and we should move on._

_We all board the elevator and head back to the surface._

_I really needed that rest too._

...

Item Obtained: Worn Down Skateboard  
It's a black skateboard with a cool design on the board. However, it's been worn down after heavy usage over time, including the owner's fair shares of scrapes, scars, and total wipeouts.

Item Obtained: Red Scrunchie  
A bright red scrunchie for hair. It's quite large, so whoever owned this must have had a lot of hair to keep up in a ponytail. Even then, some bolts of hair still poked out.

Item Obtained: Lacrosse Stick  
A traditional lacrosse stick, or stickball as it's traditionally known. It's still in pretty good condition, despite lacrosse being a sport where you can legally hit people. ... What? It's a good way to let out anger. 

Item Obtained: Mint Gum  
A bunch of mint-flavored gum left behind in a grocery bag. Who in the world needs this much gum? Either someone's obsessed with how their breath smells, or they're up to no good. Or both.

CHAPTER 3: END.  
REMAINING: 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to rozemond/wynter/galakei for the execution art!  
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	24. I-3

 

[GROUP CHAT: WELCOME TO THE PARTAAAAAAAYYYY]  
[MEMBERS: JaclynS, AriaaAAAAA, Zera, and ████]

 

March 3rd @ 7:48 AM

████: Hey guys!

JaclynS: Heyyyyy! :D

Zera: sup

AriaaAAAA: Eh? Who's even up this early?

Zera: school starts in like 15 min??

AriaaAAAA: ... Oh. I should probably do something about that then wwwwww

████: Yeah, you probably should! 

JaclynS: LOL

Zera: are you serious

AriaaAAAA: Ooooopssss rough nights sowwy :^(

████: Aha.

JaclynS: You need smth, ████? :0c

████: The protest is after class, remember? Can I count on you three being there? I'm doing an attendance check.

Zera: yep gotcha

JaclynS: Uh, duh! Like, who would support mass killings or something LOL NOT ME

AriaaAAAA: Totes!!!! Count me in! 

████: Awesome, thank you all so much. :) We need all the help we can get, especially from Hope's Peak Students.

JaclynS: Don't worry, cuz I have the force of TWO protesters!!!

████: Haha, thank you Jaclyn. Try not to pull any pranks.

JaclynS: No promises (;

AriaaAAAA: Everyone's on our side, right? Cuz it's the right side! 

████: Ideally, yes, but there are some who just don't do anything.

AriaaAAAA: Lame! We gotta convince them NOW!

████ I'm trying on that front. 

JaclynS: Btw, who else is coming? Anyone I know?

Zera: me

JaclynS: Well duh! 

████: You know Tyson Proudstar? The Ultimate Lacrosse Player? I think he's in Aria's class.

AriaaAAAA: Oh, he is! He's kinda quiet tho, I wouldn't have guessed he'd be part of the movement!

Zera: he is a big environmentalist from what i've heard 

Zera: maybe that's why he joined

Zera: he has a moral compass too i'd assume

████: Yep! He told me he would be there too. Lots of other students have joined in as well. Hold on, let me add Tyson in here really quick. I have his number.

_████_ _has added Tyson P. to_ _WELCOME TO THE PARTAAAAAAAYYYY._

_Tyson P. has left_ _WELCOME TO THE PARTAAAAAAAYYYY._

JaclynS: Huh???

Zera: so much for that

AriaaAAAA: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_AriaaAAAA has changed the Group Chat name to "Everyone Point and Laugh at Tyson."_

████: Change that!

AriaaAAAA: Why? It's funny.

JaclynS: Yeah, it is!

████: He's not gonna wanna join if that's the chat name!

_Zera has changed the Group Chat name to "mother fuckers only btch."_

Zera: better?

AriaaAAAA: You spelled bitch wrong.

Zera: i know

████: Better, thank you.

████ _has added Tyson P. to m_ _other fuckers only btch._

Tyson P.: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry that was a mistake!!!! I didn't mean it hgdjfjkjdj

JaclynS: Hiya! You Tyson?

Tyson P.: Yes, that's me.

Zera: hey

AriaaAAAA: Heyyyy it's me Aria from class 2-A!!!

Tyson P.: Oh, hi. It's nice to meet you all. 

AriaaAAAA: You too!!!

Zera: don't you already know him?

AriaaAAAA: I'm trying to be NICE!!!

Zera: no you're not

JaclynS: Haha

AriaaAAAA: Hehe

Zera: hoohoo

Tyson P.: ... What?

████: Don't worry about it. I invited you here just to confirm that you would be at the protest later today. It's right after class, don't remember. I offered to introduce you to Zera, Jaclyn, and Aria, who are also attending. 

Tyson P.: Thanks for the reminder. I'll be there.

AriaaAAAA: You better be thottie!!!

Tyson P.: Thottie...?

Zera: anyways it's almost 8 i better get to class now see yaaaa

JaclynS: Bye!!!

████: See you this afternoon, Zera!

Tyson P.: Bye.

AriaaAAAA: BYYYYE

████: Speaking of which Aria, how's getting out of bed going?

AriaaAAAA: ... Still working on it. Maybe I won't go to school today.

Tyson P.: But what if the teacher asks where you are? I'll have to tell her you skipped.

AriaaAAAA: Uhhhhh not if you ain't a snitch!! I'm not risking it I better go!!!!! 

JaclynS: I should too!

Tyson P.: Yeah, me too. Now if you excuse me...

_Tyson P. has left_ _WELCOME TO THE PARTAAAAAAAYYYY._

████: See you all later!

(You are up to date.)


	25. Chapter 4-1: Please Leave Me Your Light

Monokuma: GOOOOOD MORNING! It is officially 8 AM and a brand new day! Get your asses out of bed and enjoy this bea-U-tiful day, for God's sake!

_… I think I’m good._

_I roll over to the side. These Class Trials always exhausted me. And seeing everyone else after we’ve all had our fair share of screaming fits is always fun._

_But last night… That was something else._

_The party, the murders, the killer… It was all so much, and I could never see that coming. I don’t think I ever saw that in Jaclyn, which made things sting even more._

_Well, I guess not sting. I was just still blown away from it all._

_My mind flashes to her execution at that thought. Um… No pun intended there._

**Chapter 4: Please Leave Me Your Light**

_When I get to the kitchen, I’m… Pleasantly surprised, I guess._

_Well, I wasn’t sure what I was expecting exactly. Maybe something more tense._

_It was quieter, to say the least. But it’s kind of morbid to say “it’s quieter because Jaclyn and Aria are dead.”_

_Mason, Ross, and Puck sit together, happily talking. I’m sure they miss Tyson, I can see it in their expressions easily, but… I don’t know. I guess it’s not bad to move on. But I don’t want him to be forgotten as quickly as he had died._

_To my surprise, Ally was sitting with Jackson, but Élie was there too. He wasn’t exactly chatting it up, but he at least seemed happier. So… That’s good? It was a nice surprise._

___When Ally sees me walk up to the table, she waves eagerly._

Ally: [Heyyy! Good morning!]

Carter: (walks over) You seem eager.

Ally: [Well it’s important to start a new day with a smile!]

Jackson: Oh, she’s smiling.

Carter: I mean… You’re certainly full of energy. (sits down) I don't know about you, but I’m exhausted right now.

_As I sit down, Nina walks into the kitchen. She looks around, a look of uncertainty on her face._

Ally: (waves) [Oh! Nina, over here!]

Nina: Eh?

Ally: [You can sit with us!]

Nina: Um, thank you?

_Wait, but these two literally were at each others’ necks last night. And why would Ally be the one to invite her over here?_

___Nina awkwardly sits down at the table with some food. She lacks the air of confidence she usually carries around with her._

Ally: [How are you doing, Nina?]

Nina: I’m. Fine? (squints a little)

Ally: (nods and smiles) [Good!]

Nina: Okay, hold on before we get any further. Last night was a thing, right? What, with the Class Trial and the party?

Élie: Yes?

Nina: Alright, just checking.

_She goes back to eating her food. I guess she's unnerved by how... Low the tensions seem to be right now._

_There’s only one person missing._

Carter: Where’s Steph?

Jackson: Who cares?

Carter: I mean, I wouldn’t want him to be dead right now.

Jackson: He’s probably not, let’s be real. And if he isn’t, we don’t have to know until it’s too late. 

Carter: So we’re just leaving him be?

Jackson: Yeah. He’s probably just sleeping.

Carter: That makes sense, I guess.

_I’m still worried._

___But I don’t have much time to worry- or eat, for that matter- when Monokuma appears._

Nina: Can it wait? It hasn’t even been an hour.

Monokuma: Sheesh, what a way to kill the mood already. 

Nina: That was the point.

Monokuma: Monokuma waits for no one! 

Ross: (flatly) Good morning, Monokuma.

Monokuma: Good morning to you too! It’s a beautiful day outside, isn’t it? No use in spending your time inside, suffering from Vitamin D sufficiency!

Puck: Don’t you mean “deficiency?”

Monokuma: MMMMM that’s what I said.

Nina: Let me guess, you opened up a new area and want us to explore it.

Monokuma: Woaaaah, we’ve got a psychic over here!

Nina: No, I’m just used to this shit already.

Monokuma: Upupu, well you sure are.

Jackson: Who’s to say we actually have to listen to you and explore this new area? I’d prefer to keep enjoying my breakfast.

Mason: Hey, she’s got a point! You can’t make us!

Monokuma: Hm, well… Technically, I can.

Puck: How, by threatening our lives as usual?

Monokuma: Exactly!

_All of our Monopads buzz. I open mine to see what it was about._

**A NEW RULE HAS BEEN ADDED!  
** **“When a new area has opened, it is mandatory to explore it as soon as possible.”**

Carter: Oh, great.

Puck: Hey, you can’t do that!

Monokuma: Uhhh hello? Yes I can! Clearly my effect as your supervisor has started to wane, so I’d better exert my power more often.

Puck: That’s tyranny!

Monokuma: What’s new? So! With that rule in action, I can officially threaten your lives if you don’t do as I say!

Puck: Like I said, tyranny!

Monokuma: And like I said, don’t care! Clearly we know whose opinion matters more right now. Hint! It’s mine.

Ally: [Everyone? But what about Steph?]

Monokuma: … Shoot, didn’t think this through. Fine, someone go get him.

Élie: Not it.

Nina: Ditto.

Carter: I’ll go get him.

Ross: You sure? You don’t have to-

Carter: No worries. Besides, he’s his somewhat usual self again.

Ross: If you say so…

Carter: It’ll only take a second. Then we can all go… Explore. But you guys can go out first while you’re waiting.

Jackson: (half-heartedly) Sure.

Ally: [Sounds good!]

Monokuma: That’s the spirit! Have fun!

_Monokuma disappears, and I leave the kitchen soon after._

_I knock on Steph’s door. I honestly had no idea what- or who- to expect to open the door._

___It takes a second, but Steph answers the door, a blanket draped over him._

Steph: The fuck you want? It’s 9 AM.

Carter: The day starts at 8. And what’s with that blanket?

Steph: Not wearing anything underneath.

_Didn’t need to know that. If anything, I’m surprised he bothered to cover himself._

Steph: Also it’s warm in here.

Carter: Ah. Well, didn’t you get the new rule on your Monopad?

Steph: Yeah, and it woke me up. Fuckin’ asshole.

Carter: I’m surprised the morning announcements didn’t get to you first…

Steph: Eh. I was still sleepies, so I blacked out again.

Carter: Yeah, well. Monokuma just added a new rule. Said that we have to go explore the new area as soon as it opens. And that includes you.

Steph: Aw, you came to get me? (bats eyes)

Carter: Yes. Now get changed, we’re leaving as soon as you’re ready.

Steph: Ice cold, baby.

_More like constantly holding my breath right now._   
_  
_ _Steph closes his door. I stand outside for a couple moments, and then the door swings open again, this time with Steph fully clothed._

Steph: (slaps thigh) Let’s get this show on the road!

Carter: That was so Caucasian of you.

Steph: (snorts) That was the point.

Carter: Let’s just go. I’m sure everyone is waiting on us outside.

_I quickly walk ahead of him and leave the hotel where everyone else is._

Ross: Successfully got him outside, huh?

Steph: I can hear you.

Carter: Like I said, he’s his usual self. Everything’s returned to normal!

Steph: Have they though?

Carter: (elbows Steph) Boy, I sure hope so!

Ally: [I wonder what this new area will be like? The past three have been so different…]

Carter: Yeah, I wonder.

_We head up to the train carts. Conveniently, four carts were already linked together for us. At least Monokuma gave us this, considering exploring was now mandatory._  
  
Puck: Well there’s nine of us… Let’s get in groups of two and one group will be of three!

Jackson: What is this, elementary school gym class?

Puck: No, I’m just trying to be fair.

Jackson: So you’re a Communist?

Puck: … No comment!

Ally: [I’ll go with Carter!]

Carter: … Oh. Okay.

Steph: Eyyy, can I join? Make it a threesome?

Carter: Ugh, when you put it like that-

Ally: (a little disheartened) [Oh… Sure, I guess.]

Steph: Hell yeah!

Mason: I guess… Ross and I can go together. If that’s fine with him!

Ross: (smiles) Sure, I’m cool with that.

Mason: Oh… Awesome!

Jackson: I’ll go with Nina.

Nina: Huh?

Jackson: You heard me.

Puck: What, are you sure?

Nina: Yeah, seriously? I thought you hated my guts.

Jackson: I don’t “hate” anyone. I just don’t tolerate you, but I figure no one else should be subjected to that.

Nina: Yeah, yeah, dunk on me on usual. Let’s just get in the cart.

Jackson: I’ll stop.

Nina: No you won’t.

Jackson: Yeah, probably won’t.

Puck: So that leaves… Me and Élie. Is that fine with you?

Élie: I don’t mind.

Puck: Awesome!  
 _  
_ _We all get in our respective groups in the carts. Ally sits next to me, and Steph sits across from us._

_There’s someone I want to talk to first._

Carter: (walks up to Nina, who’s walking by herself) Hey.

Nina: Huh?

Carter: How are you?

Nina: People keep asking me that. I’m fine.

Carter: Look, I-

Nina: I’m sorry, alright? I know I’ve been a huge ass, and you guys can make fun of me and shut me down all you want, because it’s warranted. I’m sorry.

Carter: … Oh.

Nina: (on edge) What?

Carter: I… Just wanted to say sorry as well. I haven’t been giving you a fair chance- None of us have.

Nina: And for good reason. I’ve been a shitty person who’s done shitty things, so that’s how the cookie crumbles. (she kicks at the dirt a little)

Carter: Hating on yourself isn’t going to help anything.

Nina: Well when I try to be nice it’s suspicious!

Carter: Find a balance between being a tolerable person and… Being yourself.

Nina: Hey.

Carter: Sorry. But seriously, not everything is black and white. And it’s okay to recognize your flaws and want to better yourself. I shouldn’t have shut you down when you confronted me on that before… Yeah.

Nina: Yeah.

Carter: So I’m sorry. We on better terms now?

Nina: … Yeah. Sure.

_She extends out her arm. I can’t return it for obvious reasons._

Carter: Did you do that on purpose?

Nina: Maybe.

Carter: (sighs) Good to have you back.

_The first thing we come across is a movie theater. It’s a wide building with various posters hanging outside. It looks like a normal movie theater to me._

Ally: [Do you think we could watch some movies inside?]

Carter: One way to find out.

_I reach for the door, but when I pull, the door doesn’t budge._

Carter: Huh?

Jackson: Maybe it’s a push door.

Puck: That would be illegal according to fire regulations.

Steph: So it’s a push door then.

_I try pushing anyways. Nothing._

Carter: Do these doors just not open?

Ross: Is this another building that’s just for show? Why even bother…

Nina: I know, right?

Carter: Well, I guess it’s no big deal. Our TVs have movies, anyways. Not like I was in the mood to watch any movies anytime soon either. (shrugs)

Ally: [But I love the environment of the movies…]

Élie: A clear romantic.

Ally: (playfully sticks out tongue) Was it that obvious?

_No point sticking around here anymore._

_The next location is a garden. It’s not organized in any particular way, but there’s a large field of diverse flowers, creating a bright field of color in a mostly dull brown area._

_Looking at the flowers felt… Calming. Familiar._

_It reminded me of the flowers I had to prepare back at my job… They were always so needlessly bright, but looking at these flowers now gave me that warm sense of being home._

___Ah… I’m getting sentimental._  
  
Mason: These flowers are nice… Aren’t they?

Carter: Yeah… They really are.

Ross: It’s nice to see something… Well, natural.

_I’m glad everyone else is getting happiness from this as well._

_Élie kneels down and reaches for a bright red rose. He doesn’t say anything. Thankfully, none of us say anything either. But we all know what it’s about._

___Silently, he stands back up as if nothing happened and nods at us._

Élie: Let’s keep going.

Carter: … If you’re sure.

_We leave the garden._

___Following the path of train tracks, it leads us to a train station. It’s nothing too fancy either, but it’s where all the train carts originate from._

Carter: I guess this explains why Monokuma waited so long to set this up for us.

Jackson: Yep.

Puck: I still don’t get why these carts are so small.

Nina: Because Monokuma hates us.

Puck: Eh… Fair.

Ross: The tracks keep going, not just in the direction of the hotel.

Ross points to the distance, where the tracks keep going further into the island. That must mean there’s still more areas to explore.

Mason: You think Monokuma just keeps adding new areas and there really is no “end” to this island?

Ross: That can’t be possible… Can it? We’d have to have notice them building things! And it can’t take place over the course of a couple days!

Mason: Just wondering! It might be a possibility.

Jackson: Hm.

_As I continue looking into the distance, another structure catches my attention._

Carter: What’s that?

Ally: [Another place to explore?]

Steph: Hope it’s the last one.

_We walk up to it, and it’s hard to tell what it is from far away. But when we get closer… There are rows of small boxes on the outside of it. It looks like… A post office._

Puck: Huh? What’s something like this doing here?

Nina: Maybe we could try to write a letter and send it out of here. But does this place even have an address?

Mason: This is kind of weird, not gonna lie…

Ross: Another building just for show?

_He reaches for one of the small mailboxes and swings it open. It’s empty._

Ross: (unimpressed) Probably.

Monokuma: Au contraire, tree hugger!

Élie: Ugh.

Ally: [I second that ugh.]

Monokuma: Well looky here, you’ve got mail!

Nina: Mail? What is this, the dinosaur ages?

Monokuma: More like your only connection to the outside world!

Puck: Outside world?

Monokuma: Oh, now you’re interested, huh?

Puck: Well duh! Tell us!

Monokuma: Y’see, there was a very specific reason I made you come out here to the new area.

Jackson: And it has something to do with this post office?

Monokuma: Bingo!

Jackson: Well call me a post office because I’m PO’d.

Monokuma: Easy there, spider. After all, you’re about to get a new motive!

Nina: Ugh, seriously? I liked not having them.

Monokuma: Not having them? When?

Nina: What.

Monokuma: So for this motive, I’ve collected letters from home just for each of you! Inside is a heartfelt letter from family, friends, or anyone who’s got their neck stickin’ out for ya these days!

Mason: Family…?

Monokuma: Thing is, these suckers still think you’re at Hope’s Peak! They don’t even realize anything’s wrong!

Jackson: And?

Monokuma: I was heading towards a but, actually. BUT, here’s where the motive comes in!

Élie: I see.

Monokuma: If you kill and get away with it, I’ll arrange for not only your exit of this island, but you’ll be safely shipped off to see whoever sent you your letter! You’ll have a nice reunion with your loved ones, and they’ll be none the wiser! Doesn’t that sound sweet?

Ross: But what if we don’t have anyone along those lines?

Monokuma: Then sucks for you, nyeh.

_Monokuma gives each of us an envelope. “Carter” is written on mine._

_I look around. Everyone is opening their envelopes. Monokuma stands there eagerly._

___I tear open mine and take out the letter._

“My dearest Carter,  
    I’m so blessed to have a son attend the esteemed Hope’s Peak Academy. You’re the pride and joy of our family and words cannot express how proud of you I am! How’s dorm life there? Are your classes okay? Made any new friends? You’re going to bed early, right? And you’re having fun too, right? That’s the most important part! I can’t wait to hear all about it from you, and even now I can’t wait for you to come back home. I love you, Carter.  
    -Mom”

_… Oh._

_A bunch of feelings just hit me like a truck. I’m trying not to cry right now, but my heart feels sad, and I’m trembling a little. I wanted to write back to her right this minute, but the fact that I couldn’t made me feel so powerless. I hold the letter close to my chest._

___I love you too, Mom._

Monokuma: Now you know the gist, kiddos! I’m excited to see which one of you termites jumps at the opportunity first.

_And on that note, Monokuma disappears._

Ally: [Who did you get a letter from, Carter?]

Carter: (blinks) Huh? Oh, um. My mom. It’s silly, I know. (blushes a little)

Ally: [Really? Mine too!]

Carter: Ah, I suppose it’s not too large of a coincidence.

Jackson: (squints at her letter) Eh, I don’t really get this motive.

Carter: Hm?

Jackson: We’re supposed to care about the sender, right?

Mason: T-That’s how the motive works… Isn’t it? At least, I care-!

Jackson: I mean, should be. If so, Monokuma did a pretty shitty job for me. Like hell I’d kill to see those fuckwads.

_She scoffs a little and tears up her letter into tiny pieces._

_Who even sent Jackson a letter that left such a bad taste in her mouth?_

__Carter: Was it someone you didn’t like?

Jackson: … You could say that.

Steph: Meh, my letter wasn’t the most heartwarming either. I mean, it was from my little bro, so I’d kill to see him. (side-eyes Élie)

_He holds up the letter he got. In purple crayon “WEENIE” is scribbled on their, as well as what looks like a creepy cat face drawn on the bottom._   
_  
_ _So this is his younger brother that I’ve heard about… Interesting._

Steph: Kidding, of course. I mean, I’d love to see my folks and all, but I’m not that desperate.

_He side-eyes_ _Élie again._

Nina: Standard family letter, you know the gist. You?

Puck: Yeah… Um, same here.

Ross: (frowns) My family wrote me a letter. I’m surprised they even knew I got into Hope’s Peak.

Carter: Did they not care before?

Ross: No, I just never kept contact with them. Which makes this letter even more puzzling, honestly.

Mason: I see…

Ross: What about you, Mason?

Mason: Hm? O-Oh! Just… Family. My mother, in particular.

_I remember Mason having brought up his mom once. She was the one who gave Mason his journal._

Nina: Well as long as our lives aren’t in any immediate danger we’re good. We can just ignore these letters and move on with life.

Puck: But… No one really knows we’re not at Hope’s Peak? No one in the world knows we’re trapped in this horrible killing game? They really think nothing’s wrong?

Nina: Guess that’s the case.

Puck: That can’t be right!

_Puck turns to Élie._

Puck: Élie, I- I’m sure you must have some connections to Dragvandille still! Did you-

Élie: No.

Puck: I didn’t even ask my question!

Élie: I can answer it anyways. No.

Nina: What do you mean, no?

_Élie holds up his letter. It’s blank._

Élie: No as in, no one sent me a letter. I have no connections.

Ally: [What… Really?]

Puck: Élie-

Élie: And who would, anyways? Yvon? Their family, whom I work for? Clearly that can’t be the case. I never expected any sort of letter to arrive for me, so I’m not surprised.

Puck: You can’t tell me no one in this world-

Élie: No one. I was just a bodyguard after all… Nothing more.

Puck: Élie…

Élie: … I shouldn’t be the one here.

_Élie leaves the group and heads to the train station._

Ally: [No letter… At all…?]

Ross: I guess that’s who Monokuma was referring to. I even got a letter…  
I glance at Steph. He’s emotionless, but at least he’s quiet. It’s… An improvement.

_I walk up to Jackson._

Carter: So who sent you a letter anyways?

Jackson: My parents. Too bad they’re huge pieces of shit.

Carter: Oh.

Jackson: Yeah, so I don’t give a shit. If they really wanted me to care, they’d send me a letter from my girlfriend.

Carter: You have a girlfriend? This is the first I’ve heard of her.

Jackson: Yep. Got a pic right here.

_Jackson fishes out a small square photo of her and another girl with long, platinum bleached hair. Jackson has her typical expression, just more flustered, and the other girl has a big smile on her face._

_I never would have expected Jackson to date a girl like... This. Not that it was a bad thing, I just expected Jackson to date another hardcore gang girl or something._

Jackson: She’s cute, isn’t she?

Carter: Yeah. Is it okay for me to say that?

Jackson: Eh, sure. I asked anyways.

Carter: What’s her name?

Jackson: Hoshiko. And she’s a major cutie. Here, take the picture.

Carter: What? But that’s not- That’s for you!

Jackson: I have more pictures. Don’t worry.

Carter: But-

Jackson: Take it.

Carter: Okay, okay…

_I take the picture from her. What do I even do with this?_

_Upon closer inspection, I realize there’s something on the back. It’s a note. Was this for me…?_

_“Meet me at the library at 6:30 AM tomorrow. Bring Puck.”_

_I guess it is for me. Doesn’t seem like something Jackson or her girlfriend would write for one another._

___Tomorrow at 6:30? That’s early… Why does she need us?_

Steph: Are we done here? Cuz if so, let’s just go back to the hotel. I’m starving.

Nina: A normal comment. Thanks, Steph.

Puck: Ah, you’re gonna jinx it.

Steph: Uh, no. I’m just hungry. Nice try.

Puck: Oh.

Mason: I mean, we’ve explored the area just as Monokuma wanted… Let’s go back.

Puck: Since Élie left early, I guess we can just sit in pairs now.

Ally: [I still call Carter!]

Carter: Oh.

Steph: Eh, fine. I’ll sit with Fuck over there this time.

Puck: Haha, that joke is still so funny right now.

Steph: I know, right? A classic.

Puck: It was sarcasm!

Nina: Eh… Let’s just go.

Jackson: Yeah. I’m still with you, pal.

Nina: Pal?!

Mason: And Ross and I are still together!

Ross: Excellent.

_We get into our pairs in the carts, and then we return back to the hotel._

…  
 _  
By the time we get back to the hotel, the sun has started to set into the ocean. It reminds me of… Something. Maybe something stupid, since I could see the sun set like this every day._

_But it was a feeling of deja vu._

___As we walk back to the hotel, Ally calls for me._

Ally: [Carter?]

Carter: Huh! Oh, uh, hey Ally.

Ally: [Could I talk to you? … Alone.]

Carter: Oh! Sure?

_This seemed lowkey suspicious, but I knew I could trust Ally._

Carter: What’s up?

Ally: [Um, well, how do I put this…]

Carter: Hm?

Ally: [Would you like to, um… Spend the day together…?]

Carter: Huh? Isn’t it almost time for the day to end?

Ally: [I-I mean! Tomorrow! Spend tomorrow together!]

Carter: Ohhhh, okay. Well, clearly I don’t have any plans in mind. What do you want to do?

Ally: [I just thought… There’s a lot of things we could do on this island that we haven’t done. Explore the city, try out the diner… And I thought I’d like to do that with you.]

Carter: Me? No one else?

Ally: [Yeah! If that’s alright with you.]

Carter: Oh, of course it is!

Ally: [Really…?]

Carter: Yeah! It’ll be like… A date, y’know?

_My cheeks immediately warm after I said that. Did I just ask her on a date?_

_Or… Did she just ask me on a date…?_

___Ally’s blushing like crazy too, though she’s trying to use her scarf to cover that up._

Ally: [Y-Yeah… Like a date!]

Carter: I-I’m sorry if I made that awkward, I just thought-

Ally: [No no, you’re fine! That’s… Exactly what I had in mind…]

Carter: … Oh.

Ally: [So… We can meet in the garden at the beginning of the day tomorrow, alright? Then we can decide how we want to spend our day together! Does that sound okay to you?]

Carter: That sounds… Amazing, honestly. I’d love to.

Ally: [Yay then! I’ll see you tomorrow, okay Carter?]

Carter: You’ve got it.

Ally: [Goodnight then!]

_She beams at me then turns and runs into the hotel._

_I could never forget that smile of hers. Even in the dark, it radiated to me. It told me there was good in this world, even when murders were happening all around us._

_I went to bed with a smile on my face. I couldn’t explain why, but what Ally had asked me made me really, really happy. I couldn’t wait to spend the day with her tomorrow. There was so much I wanted to do with her. I wanted to have fun with her, get to know her more, and get closer to her too._

_  
Ah, right. I still have that thing with Jackson tomorrow morning. Oh well, it’s before 8 AM, so I’ll still be able to meet Ally in time. It shouldn't cause any conflict._

_I’ve got a big day coming tomorrow._

_And for once, I fall asleep excited for what’s to come the next day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	26. 4-2

_6:00 AM.  
  
I woke up just in time to get ready and meet Jackson for… Well, whatever she needed.  
  
Oh, shoot, I just realized that I never told Puck about it either. I’d better hurry.  
  
I quickly slip into my everyday clothes and rush out of my room, headed to Puck’s room.  
  
I knock on their door, hoping they wake up relatively quickly. I’d completely forgotten to tell Puck the night before, and it’d suck if we missed Jackson because of that.  
  
__Thankfully, Puck answers the door rather quickly. They’re already dressed. How convenient._  
  
Puck: Hello? (blinks) Huh? Carter? What are you doing up at this hour?  
  
Carter: I needed to talk. And I could ask you the same as well. Are you usually ready to start the day at 6 AM?  
  
Puck: Uh… Eheh. Not usually, but… It’s complicated.  
  
Carter: It’s a yes or no question.  
  
Puck: I just fell asleep at my desk! Don’t judge me!  
  
Carter: Ohhh, I see. Does this happen often?  
  
Puck: I-I said not to judge!  
  
Carter: I wasn’t! Just curious.  
  
Puck: Changing the subject! What did you need to talk about?  
  
Carter: More like somewhere we need to go. Jackson wanted to meet us at the library in about half an hour. Can you do that?  
  
Puck: Us two? Why?  
  
Carter: Not sure. She didn’t specify. But she wanted us there, so let’s go.  
  
Puck: Okay… I mean, she is a gang leader so if this is some murder plot, then we’re screwed! We can’t win against her in a fight!  
  
Carter: I’m surprised I didn’t consider that. But now that I have, that thought’s going to be lingering in my head until we finish meeting with her.  
  
Puck: Oops… My bad!  
  
Carter: Realistically speaking, I think if Jackson wanted to kill us, she would’ve done so a loooong time ago.  
  
Puck: … Okay, fair. So are we going?  
  
Carter: Yeah, let's just go. I don’t want to keep her waiting. Well, are you ready to go?  
  
Puck: Mm, yeah, pretty much!  
  
Carter: Awesome.  
  
_Let’s just get this over with.  
_  
…  
  
_We get to the library just in time. Jackson is waiting for us, standing by a bookshelf._  
  
Jackson: Hey.  
  
Puck: Okay, so just to check, this ISN’T a murder plot, right?  
  
Jackson: What? No, and good morning to you too.  
  
Puck: Okay, just making sure! I got nervous for a moment. A long moment.  
  
Jackson: It’s not, relax. I just found something I thought you two should see. It's harmless… I think.  
  
Puck: Why us, exactly?  
  
Jackson: Because you two probably would care the most.  
  
_I’m still confused.  
  
__Jackson pulls out a stack of files from the bookshelf and tosses it on the table._  
  
Jackson: I’ve read it already. Give it a look.  
  
Carter: Okay…  
  
_I open up the first file. The first thing I see is “FIRST EXPERIMENT” on the page.  
_  
Puck: Experiment…?  
  
_I’m still very, VERY confused. Why is Jackson showing us this? What's this about?  
  
I flip to the next page. On it is details about this “experiment,” with the aim of the experiment and the setting as well. A tropical, man made island with 18 students from Hope’s Peak Academy placed on it with a killing game to determine whether or not this would be a viable way to lower the population levels and-  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Now I'm getting it, if not just a little.  
  
The case is just like our own.  
  
We’re 18 Ultimates. We’re on a tropical- likely man made- island. And this is a killing game too.  
  
__If this is the first experiment… This is an experiment too?_  
  
Puck: What… What the hell is this? A killing game as an experiment?  
  
Carter: It’s just like our own situation…  
  
Puck: N-No! This isn’t right! You can’t kill people as an “experiment!” That’s inhumane!  
  
Jackson: Then explain our own situation.  
  
Puck: You can’t mean to say… This is just another experiment? This killing game? Everything awful we’ve gone through, it’s all been for an experiment?  
  
_I flip through the pages of the rest of the file. Details about the murders, motives, victims, killers, it’s all becoming more and more similar to situation we’re in right now. Motives, Class Trials, executions… It’s all the same.  
  
__The last page is the list of students. Eighteen of them, with several rows of faces grayed out and the last row with color. But underneath each name is one, giant word- “WANTED.”_  
  
Carter: Wanted…? That makes no sense.  
  
_I close that file and open up another file. “SECOND EXPERIMENT” is what greets me.  
  
There’s another one…  
  
The premise is the same. It’s just the island is different and there’s new participants. The details are all similar to the last file, down to the surviving participants being labelled as “WANTED.”  
  
Next, the third experiment… It’s still the same. It’s all the same. The idea of this killing game just being another experiment for us is becoming more and more concrete. All I can do is keep reading.  
  
This time, there’s only three survivors at the bottom. Still labeled as wanted. But… Something feels different. And it’s not just the numbers.  
  
I look at the survivors. It’s their school picture. One girl, a girl with bright orange hair, stares directly at me.  
  
Karen Thompson, the Ultimate Author. Author…  
  
__She-_  
  
Carter: She’s the girl in my dream.  
  
Puck: Carter?  
  
_These people- I’ve seen them in my dreams before. Sky Marston- Miren Aitou- Sheca Sino- Laura Bruno-  
  
I pick up the second file again and flip back to the list of participants. I recognize some of them too. Wendy Matilda and Keung Liu, for example.  
  
How- How do I know these people?  
  
They're Ultimates, of course, but I had just gotten to Hope’s Peak Academy. I’ve never met these people at school because I’ve never had the chance to. But… They’re real, living people. Not just figures in my dreams. Or rather… they were.  
  
Why do I have dreams about them if I shouldn’t know about them until now?  
  
There’s one last file to read through.  
  
__I open it up, and it’s labelled “FOURTH EXPERIMENT.”_  
  
Carter: A fourth experiment…?  
  
Jackson: It’s the last one there was.  
  
_Again, it’s all the same as before. Another killing game experiment, another group of 18 students, another set of murders. But when I flip to the back to look at the participants, all of the students’ images are grayed out._  
  
Carter: What…? They’re all dead?  
_  
__Wait, no.  
  
There’s one person whose image is still in color.  
  
And it’s someone I recognize. Not because of a dream, but because I’ve been seeing them for the past three weeks.  
  
__Nina Sigune, the Ultimate Debater._  
  
Carter: W-What’s the fuck?!  
  
Puck: Holy shit- That’s Nina! That’s her!   
  
Carter: The Nina we know…?  
  
Puck: Who else?!  
  
Carter: Maybe- Maybe this one is a fake- or-  
  
_Something else catches my eye. Something I hadn’t noticed before.  
  
Under one of the students’ names is a title labelled “Observer.” I check back through the other files. There’s a single student labelled as “Observer” as well.  
  
__Does that mean…?_  
  
Carter: Is there an “observer” in our group as well?  
  
Puck: What does that even mean?  
  
Jackson: It means someone here is secretly working for the higher ups, or whoever the fuck is running these “experiments.”  
  
Puck: Ffffuck no! These aren’t experiments! They’re mindless killing games that will only encourage violence and conflict in our society! They’re inhumane! They’re snuffing out the lives of innocent, talented students for no reason!  
  
Carter: Puck-  
  
Puck: Look at these files. Dozens upon dozens of students have died for no reason! You can’t say this is fair! We’ve been saying this ever since we’ve been thrown into our own killing game!  
  
Carter: Puck, it-  
  
Puck: It’s NOT fine, Carter! We have to end this!  
  
Carter: How? How do we do that?  
  
Puck: We have to escape- No one else should die!  
  
Carter: And how do we escape, exactly?  
  
Puck: What, are you saying we should lie dormant, waiting for another murder?  
  
Carter: No! I don’t want another murder to happen! But there’s no way we can escape. No one knows about us, no one’s gonna pass by this island, and we don’t have any boats or something to escape with!  
  
Puck: Then how? How can we end this killing game?  
  
Carter: I- I don’t know!  
  
Jackson: You could find this so-called “observer.”  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
Jackson: Question them. Demand that they end the killing game. They have to have connections with the higher ups.  
  
Puck: If they’ve been letting these awful deaths happen without batting an eye, then they deserve to die.  
  
Carter: Puck, no!  
  
Puck: What, do they deserve to live? After all the horrible things they’ve done?  
  
Carter: I- No- That’s not what I meant!  
  
Puck: I won’t stand by and be complicit! We need action, immediately! I won’t let anyone else get hurt!  
  
_There’s a fire in Puck’s eyes. One that reminds me of them from the recent Class Trial.  
  
All of this… It’s too much to process.    
  
__But… There's a question on my mind._  
  
Carter: If there’s an observer… Are they in this class?  
  
Jackson: That seems to be the case in the past killing games.  
  
Puck: Don’t call them games.  
  
Jackson: Experiments?  
  
Carter: Killing game, experiment, whatever. If someone in our class is an observer working for the higher ups, then who? Who is it? It could be any eighteen of us.  
  
_I think more on it.  
  
I think to the last killing game recorded.  
  
Everyone died there. Even the observer. But… One person lived. Nina.  
  
Who is she, really?  
  
The Ultimate Debater? The participant of a current killing game? Survivor of a past killing game?  
  
If she’s the sole survivor…  
  
Could that mean that she’s the observer this time around?  
  
Maybe that was some reward for “winning” or surviving the last killing game or something.  
  
But what if she’s really the observer? What do we do, just walk up to her and demand answers?  
  
And what if she’s not? She’s given no indication of knowing any more than we do about our situation…  
  
Then again, no one has. And one of us is the mastermind.  
  
__I’m too confused. Even after all of this, I’m still confused. More than I was before._  
  
Carter: Jackson… How did you find this? And why did you show this to us?  
  
Jackson: Spent a day in the library. Surprised none of you had found it before.  
  
Puck: I never expected the books to… Well, contain so much information.  
  
Jackson: Now you know.  
  
Carter: Still, why? Why us? You said we would care the most, but- What the hell are we supposed to do with this information?  
  
Jackson: (shrugs) Dunno. But I was right, you two did care the most. Judging from Puck’s reaction, at least.  
  
Puck: O-Of course! How else am I supposed to react?  
  
Jackson: Let me ask you this. What are some current events going on right now? Think globally.  
  
Puck: W-Well… Countries in the Middle East were about to declare war over water shortages. Homicides have dropped, but poverty and starvation rates are at an all time high. Foreign affairs are a mess! I-I should know… It’s part of my talent.  
  
Jackson: Mhm. Carter?  
  
Carter: Um… Along the lines of what Puck said. I didn’t know as much, but… I read in some classes about increasing poverty rates over the past twenty years… And I guess population has something to do with this, right? Since that’s the aim of these experiments… To lower population levels with these killing games.  
  
Jackson: Exactly. Something big has taken the world by storm- And for some reason, we’re at the center of it.  
  
Puck: And 73 other Hope’s Peak Students. Wait, how could no one know about this? With 91 students missing, there’s no way this wouldn’t have caused a commotion!  
  
Jackson: What if… There is? And we just don’t know.  
  
Carter: But Monokuma said-  
  
Jackson: Monokuma is clearly a liar.  
  
Carter: We’re running in circles. Again, what the hell are we supposed to do with this information?  
  
Jackson: I don’t know. But I felt you needed to know. The idea of these killing games being experiments… The idea of there being an observer- a mole- in our class, working for the higher ups… It gives this killing game purpose. An end goal. It’s not just senseless killing, there’s a way we can end it.  
  
_Puck opens their mouth, and Jackson_ _shakes her head._  
  
Jackson: Look, I don’t know how. And we can’t act immediately either. But again. You needed to know. Is that enough?  
  
Puck: …  
  
Carter: ...  
  
_I don’t know what to think. Nothing makes sense. What do I do? No one can answer that question.  
_  
Jackson: Well?  
  
_I open my mouth to say something, but I’m cut off by a chime sounding.  
_  
Monokuma: Goooood morning! It is now 8 AM and officially daytime! Enjoy your LOVEly day, kiddos!  
  
Carter: Ohhhh shit! Oh shit, oh shit!  
  
Puck: What? What is it?  
  
Carter: Ally- She- She asked me to meet her at the garden as soon as the day started! We were going to spend the day together! Now I’m going to be late!  
  
Jackson: Fuck, my bad.  
  
Carter: I-It’s fine! Just- I need to go! We’ll talk about this later, okay?   
  
Jackson: Sure, that’s fine.  
  
_She hastily puts the files back on the shelf, squished between books._  
  
Jackson: We’ll go with you. If Ally’s mad, then we’ll explain to her. I mean… Not the details. But we’ll cover you.  
  
Carter: I don’t see why she’d be mad, but-  
  
Puck: You still don’t get it? There’s no time to haste! Let’s go!  
  
Carter: O-Okay!  
  
_For some reason, they seem more excited about this then I am. Not to say I wasn’t excited, but they were more in a rush, at least.  
  
Either way, we rush out of the library and head to the train carts. We quickly hop on and head to the newest area. As soon as the train cart stops, I leap out and rush to the garden. Past the train station, the post office, until we finally reach the garden.  
  
The sun is bright in the sky right now. The garden is illuminated by the sunshine. I can see everything there is to see. But…  
  
Ally isn’t there.  
  
__Or at least, I don’t see any silhouette of anyone in the garden. No one is standing in the garden, like they should be._  
  
Carter: Ally! Where’s Ally? Do you see her?  
  
Puck: (gasping) N... No…?  
  
Jackson: She’s supposed to be here, right?  
  
Carter: She should be…! (calling out) Ally, Ally! Where are you?!  
  
_I run to the center of the garden… That's where she should be!  
  
Maybe she's just late, as I was. It's no big deal, right? Right?  
  
And then I see it.  
  
_

__

__

_Trampled flowers.  
  
A discarded, bloody knife.  
  
Blood splatters.  
  
_ _And a cold, dead body.  
  
... Ally's body.  
  
_

__

  
**ALLY DUPONT HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD IN THE GARDEN, COVERED BY CUTS.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SSBFreak for drawing the BDAs!
> 
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	27. 4-3

_… No. No. Nononononono NO-!  
  
Ally…!  
  
Ally, please wake up…!  
  
Those cuts on your body…  
  
The slash on your neck…  
  
Your unmoving chest…  
  
Those are all fake, aren’t they?  
  
You’re alive… Aren’t you…? None of this is real. I’m going to blink, and you’ll be standing right here, in front of me, playfully chastising me for being late.  
  
Please, tell me that’s the truth…  
  
We were going to spend the day together… I was going to spend time with you!  
  
But you, Ally…  
  
You’re dead.  
  
Nothing makes sense anymore.  
  
__The chime plays. That same fucking chime._  
  
Monokuma: Ooooh gurl! A body was just discovered! After a certain amount of investigation time a Class Trial will be held. Good luck!  
  
Puck: Carter-  
  
Carter: NO!  
_  
__Puck reaches out for me, but I slap their hand away._  
  
Carter: This can’t be happening! This isn’t supposed to happen!  
  
Jackson: Hey-  
  
Carter: Shut up! I don’t want to hear a single word from you!  
_  
Big, wet tears are flowing down my face. I can’t think straight. I don’t want to think straight.  
  
__I’m so angry I can barely materialize my thoughts past that. And I deserve to be angry!_  
  
Carter: (to Jackson) If… If it wasn’t for you and your nonsense, this wouldn’t have happened! I wouldn’t have been swept up in your shitty shenanigans that made no goddamn sense, and I- I could’ve prevented this! I could’ve caught the killer, I could’ve stopped another murder, I could’ve kept Ally from dying! But I couldn’t- again!  
  
Jackson: And is that my fault somehow? If you had something planned with Ally I could’ve waited another day! I didn’t kill her!  
  
Carter: I know you didn’t, but I didn’t think it’d be something so worthless and an utter waste of time as the shit you showed me! If- If only I… If only I were here…  
  
_I melt into utter sadness again, burying my tear-stained face into my hands, and I cry. Loudly.  
  
__At least someone can hear me this time around._  
  
Jackson: … (looks away and doesn’t respond)  
  
Puck: Jackson… It wasn’t your-  
  
Jackson: (snaps) I know that. It doesn’t make me feel any less shitty right now.  
  
_It’s silent for a moment, but I hear footsteps coming this way. It’s the killer, I know it. As soon as they get here I’ll-_  
  
Carter: (turns) YOU!  
  
Nina: Gah!  
  
Carter: You’re the killer, aren’t you?  
  
Nina: What the fuck are you talking about?! I literally just got here!  
  
Carter: Why else would you come oh so conveniently after that stupid chime goes off?!  
  
Nina: Uh, because I heard it?! What the hell is going on?  
  
Jackson: … Ally’s dead.  
  
Nina: … Oh, shit.  
  
Carter: And you killed her! I know you did!  
  
Nina: What?! No I did not!  
  
Carter: Why should I believe you? I don’t have any reason to believe any word you say!  
  
_I aggressively shove Nina in the chest. She doesn’t fall, but she takes a step back, stunned._  
  
Puck: Carter, that’s enough! You’re not clear in the mind right now!  
  
Carter: How can I be? A-Ally… She… She’s dead, and I couldn’t do anything about it…! And the killer… They’re walking free right now!  
  
Puck: There is something you can do- Find the killer!  
  
Carter: I-I…  
  
_I need to find them. I need to know who did this, right now. And when I find out-  
_  
Nina: … No.  
  
Jackson: No?  
  
Nina: Carter, you can’t do this.  
  
Carter: What do you mean I can’t? I have to! Ally’s dead for God’s sake-!  
  
Nina: That’s exactly why! Puck’s right- you’re not in any stable state right now. You’re going to accuse people left and right and this is not the right mindset you need to do anything. Please, just- I’ll handle this. I’ll find Ally’s killer. We all will.  
  
Carter: I… I can’t let you…  
  
Nina: You don’t have a choice in the matter. At least let me help. You… (face softens) You don’t have to subject yourself to this. It’s only going to make your mental state worse, okay?  
  
Carter’s shaking and unresponsive. He doesn’t have much to say before he collapses to the ground again, continuing to weep over Ally.  
  
Nina: … I’ll assume that’s a yes then.  
**  
****INVESTIGATION TIME**  
  
Monokuma: Woah-hoh! Sup!  
  
Nina: Ugh. Usually you’re here as soon as the chime goes off!  
  
Monokuma: Eh, felt I oughta give you guys some time. Totally wasn’t enjoying the show or anything.  
  
Nina: Watching children, huh?  
  
Monokuma: What- no! When you phrase it like that, it sounds wrong. I wasn’t actually watching Leftie over there suffer, I was merely aware of it while I delivered the Monokuma File to everyone else.  
  
Nina: I see.  
  
Puck: …  
  
Monokuma: And that’s what I’m here for! The Monokuma File!  
  
_Monokuma passes out the file to the four of them. He walks up to Carter, who is still crying, and just drops the file on the ground in front of him and shrugs.  
_  
Monokuma: Feels bad man, huh?  
  
Carter: Leave me alone.  
  
Puck: Yeah, Monokuma. Don’t you have any sense of sympathy?  
  
Monokuma: You know me enough to answer that question on your own!  
  
Puck: … (frowns) Yeah, guess I do.  
  
Nina: We’re just stalling for time. We need to get this investigation started.  
  
_Enough hesitation. Time to read this._  
  
**Monokuma File #7**  
The victim is Alouette “Ally” DuPont, the Ultimate Pantomimist. The time of death is 7:46 AM, and their body was found in the middle of the garden by Carter Wellesley, Puck Ganka, and Jackson Vance at 8:07 AM. The cause of death is a slit throat. Their arms and upper chest are covered in cuts, though these weren’t the fatal injuries.  
  
_… Brutal.  
  
Carter isn’t reading his Monokuma File. He should probably be left alone.  
  
__There's too many questions to be answered right now._  
  
Nina: Screw off, Monokuma. I’ve got shit to investigate.  
  
Monokuma: Oh? You noticed I was still here? But I was decked out in camo in everything!  
  
Nina: Then leave. Don’t you have better things to do?  
  
Monokuma: Nah, I’m just a supervisor after all! I’ve done my job for the day, so now I can take a nap or something.  
  
Nina: Then go do that. Shoo.  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #7**  
  
_Ignoring Monokuma, Nina turns to Puck and Jackson.  
_  
Nina: Can I ask why exactly the three of you are here? I’d ask the same about Ally too, but I guess her reasons are different.  
  
Jackson: Carter mentioned something about a date with Ally today.  
  
Nina: Holy shit, really? This is a low fucking blow. Anyways, tell me more.  
  
Jackson: I really don’t know much else, but Carter said that he was going to meet Ally here at the garden as soon as the daytime period started. So at 8 AM.  
  
Nina: Interesting, interesting… And he rushed over here, only to find her dead. Tragic.  
  
Jackson: (hostile) This isn’t some television drama. Take this seriously for once.  
  
Nina: Hello? I am! Even “for once,” I’ll concede that!  
  
Jackson: Act the fool, Nina.  
  
Puck: Guys! Let’s not fight right now. We need to get through this investigation and Class Trial. We can’t stand around, crying and bickering, doing nothing!  
  
Nina: … Right. Well, I still have my question of what you two are doing with Carter. Happened to meet him on his way here?  
  
Puck: No… Carter went to my room at around 6 in the morning, saying he got a note from Jackson to meet her in the library at 6:30.  
  
Jackson: That’s correct.  
  
Puck: Does Carter still have the note?  
  
Jackson: I’d rather not ask him that now. But I did give him a note with that message.  
  
Puck: So that’s what I was doing with Carter and Jackson.  
  
Nina: What the hell were you doing in the library?  
  
Puck: … (eyes shift away)  
  
Jackson: Talking.  
  
Nina: ??? About what?  
  
Jackson: None of your business.  
  
_Puck narrows their eyes and opens their mouth to say something, but they stop._  
  
Nina: Jesus fuck, you two really hate me, don’t you?  
  
Jackson: You’ve never given me any reason to like you.  
  
Nina: To be fair, same on my end.  
  
Jackson: Difference is, I don’t care.  
  
Nina: Oh, whatever. And you! (points at Puck) You’re preaching peace and working together, but that’s not stopping you from giving me some dirty looks.  
  
_Puck’s face falls._  
  
Puck: Nina, I-  
  
Nina: Save it. If you don’t want to cooperate, fine. I’ll take your word for it this morning, but I’ll solve this whole investigation myself if I have to.  
  
Jackson: … (doesn’t respond)  
  
Nina: Maybe I’m mean, or unlikable, or a “bitch,” but if there’s one thing I definitely am, I’m honest. Including this very moment.  
  
_She turns her back on the two.  
_  
**Truth Bullet gained: Carter’s “date”  
****Truth Bullet gained: Jackson and Puck**  
  
Ross: Hey! Hey!!!  
  
_Ross is distant, but he gets closer as he runs up to the garden._  
  
Nina: Ross?  
  
Ross: I came as fast as I heard! As soon as I heard the chime- and Monokuma, he gave me the Monokuma File and-  
  
Mason: I-I’m here too!!  
  
_In a burst of a sprint, Mason rushes in as well. He seems way more out of breath than Ross._  
  
Mason: (gasp) I-I came with Ross! He’s just… Really fast…  
  
Ross: Eheh… Sorry.  
  
Mason: I… I heard…  
  
_He sees Ally’s body, and the little color in his face drains._  
  
Mason: Oh my god… It’s true… She really is-  
  
Ross: … She’s dead.  
  
Mason: And Carter…  
  
Puck: He’s not… Taking it too well.  
  
_Carter is no longer crying on the ground but he sits in the flowers blankly, holding his knees close to his chest._  
  
Ross: So I see.  
  
Mason: Please- if- there’s anything I can do to help just- let us know. Please.  
  
Nina: I mean, alright. I just started investigating.  
  
Ross: I checked the Monokuma File and it said she died before daytime started… Guess that’s hard to figure out alibis then?  
  
Nina: I guess. Though I’ve got those three’s. (she nods her head towards Carter, Jackson, and Puck) Might as well ask for yours anyways.  
  
Mason: I was asleep up until the morning announcement. And right as I got dressed… I heard the Body Discovery Announcement. And then Monokuma appeared! Thank goodness I was dressed.  
  
Monokuma: ‘Tis a shame. I heard that Mason was shredded. That he had a six pack.  
  
Mason: Gah! You’re here too?!  
  
Monokuma: Yep! Geez, it’s like a party up in here! … Too soon?  
  
Ross: Coming from you, yes.  
  
_Puck scowls a little. It’s kind of uncharacteristic of them._  
  
Monokuma: And just sayin’, I didn’t hear a denial from Mason~!  
  
Mason: A-Ah! I’m denying it! That’s not true! I don't have a six pack!  
  
Ross: Would that be so bad if you lied about that…?  
  
Monokuma: Congrats, birdbrain! You just outed yourself as a wimp.  
  
Mason: … Oh.  
  
Puck: We’re getting sidetracked again…!  
  
Nina: Right, right. Ross, I haven’t gotten your alibi yet.  
  
Ross: Well, I was sleeping too. You know how I’m in the forest and whatnot, so a Body Discovery Announcement so early kind of shocked me. But I got here as fast as I could after I got ready.  
  
Mason: And then I ran into Ross!  
  
Nina: I see. Well, thanks for telling.  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Morning Alibis**  
  
Ross: What about you, Nina?  
  
Nina: Eh, not much. I woke a little early, but like, 5 minutes early so I didn’t bother falling back asleep. Then the morning and body announcements came, and I rushed over, since I was already ready for the day. Didn’t imagine my day would go like this, but fuck it.  
  
Ross: Ah… Makes sense. Guess we all were occupied in some way during this time… It’s going to be tough to figure out who’s the killer.  
  
Nina: No kidding. But we’ve got to find them out.  
  
Mason: I feel so bad for Carter… He and Ally were close, weren’t they?  
  
Nina: (nods) Which is why we have to figure out who the killer is. So let’s keep investigating and stop stalling. And Monokuma, would you PLEASE leave.  
  
Monokuma: (this time wearing a bandana and an eyepatch while smoking a fake cigar) Dammit, caught again!  
  
_Considering some people weren’t in the mood to help, the help from Mason and Ross was appreciated._  
  
**Truth Bullet updated: Morning alibis  
**  
_Nina bends down and examines Ally’s body. Just as the Monokuma said, her throat is slit, and some of the wounds are fairly fresh. Her throat…  
  
She usually hid that, but upon further inspection of it, Nina noticed… A lot of scars.  
  
This felt wrong. She stopped looking.  
  
There were cuts on her arms, but from the looks of it…  
  
She lightly touches Ally’s arm. She shudders when it’s cold. But she feels something wet too.  
  
Some blood.  
  
That doesn’t make sense… The throat cut was relatively dry…  
  
What did the killer do to Ally?  
_  
**Truth Bullet gained: Cuts  
**  
_Between the puffy and covering clothes Ally wore, Nina noticed something on her right wrist._  
  
Nina: Huh…?  
  
_When she lifts it up and pulls Ally’s sleeve back, she sees that her pale skin is a bright red at her wrist._  
  
Ross: What’s that red part? Another injury?  
  
Nina: An early sign of a bruise, apparently. It’s bright red, so that must mean she got this injury fairly recently.  
  
Ross: Shouldn’t the Monokuma File have said something like that then?  
  
Mason: Maybe it wasn’t related to the murder?  
  
Nina: Well Monokuma is right here, and he clearly isn’t leaving anytime soon. Why don’t we ask him?  
  
Ross: Yeah, if there’s a bruise on Ally’s wrist, why isn’t it mentioned in the Monokuma File with the other injuries?  
  
Monokuma: Eh? There’s a bruise? Hm, must’ve missed it. I definitely didn’t expect that to be there.  
  
Nina: And what’s that supposed to mean?  
  
Monokuma: Nothing at all!  
  
Ross: Is it or is it not related to the murder?  
  
Monokuma: Read my lips!  
  
Mason: … You don’t have lips.  
  
Monokuma: I wasn’t being literal!  
  
Nina: Hm…  
  
_The way he worded his statements. Something like that should give a clue._  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Bruise  
**  
_Another thing catches Nina’s attention.  
  
__There’s a bloody knife next to Ally’s body. Upon further inspection, there’s clearly not much to say aside from that it was used to kill someone- that someone being Ally- but why is the weapon still here? Shouldn’t the killer have made an effort to try and hide it?_  
  
Ross: …!  
  
Nina: Something wrong, Ross?  
  
Ross: I… Maybe it’s nothing…  
  
Nina: Ross, be real with me.  
  
Ross: … I’m not going to say anything for now. I don't want to jump to conclusions.  
  
Nina: Well when you have a better idea you better say something soon.  
  
Ross: I don’t know, it’s just- Wait, what’s this?  
  
Mason: What’s what?  
  
_Ross picks up a small, folded white thing off the ground. A piece of a paper? There’s something written on it.  
  
__He reads it aloud.  
_  
Ross: “Meet me at the garden at 7:15. It’s about the motive.” It’s not signed or addressed to anyone.  
  
_Both Mason and Ross’s eyes widen._  
  
Mason: … Oh dear.  
  
Ross: Oh dear indeed.  
  
Nina: What the fuck?  
  
Mason: It’s not signed… Who wrote this? The killer?  
  
Ross: Oh gosh. Oh geez oh fuck-  
  
Nina: What’s going on?? I mean, this is suspicious but why are you two acting like this?  
  
Ross: I- I got this note last night. I sensed someone was near me but when I woke up, all that I saw was a note next to me on the ground. It said…  
  
_He fishes out a note from his pocket._  
  
Ross: “Leave a knife in the lobby by 7:00 AM tomorrow morning. If not, your life will be in grave danger.”  
  
Nina: What the fuck?!  
  
Ross: A-And… I didn’t know who wrote it, and I was afraid I really was going to die if I didn’t do it… So I quickly went out and left a knife on one of the chairs in the lobby, then quickly went back to sleep.  
  
Nina: I didn’t see any knives when I left, though.  
  
Ross: That’s the thing! I realized that this knife is the one I left out in the lobby… But I didn’t know for sure, but that was my reaction! And now I know for sure… The knife I placed was the knife used to kill Ally.  
  
Nina: So what’s up with all these notes?  
  
Ross: I don’t know, but…  
  
_Ross examines the two side by side.  
_  
Ross: The handwriting is the same. They were written by the same person.  
  
Mason: The same person…? You mean the killer?  
  
Ross: Likely.  
  
_He’s so calm as he investigates…_  
  
Nina: So why would the killer arrange all of this? Threaten someone else to prepare the murder weapon? Lure someone to the garden?  
  
Ross: I have no idea. Maybe to hide it was them?  
  
Nina: At this rate, with all the notes they’re leaving, it’d be easier to track the killer. Couldn’t we just check everyone’s handwriting?  
  
Ross: Maybe. I’d leave it for the trial though, when we’re all together. Let’s keep investigating.  
  
Nina: Fine, alright. But there’d be no need for a trial if we just singled out handwriting.  
  
Mason: And what’s this about the motive?  
  
Nina: You mean the letters from home?  
  
Mason: Yeah.  
  
Nina: Well, who had what?  
  
Ross: I had a letter from my family.  
  
Mason: And my mom…  
  
Nina: Family as well. Puck and Ally said the same. Steph showed us his letter from his little brother, Élie’s letter was blank, Carter’s was from his mom as well, and Jackson’s was from her parents.  
  
Ross: No one really expressed being that desperate to see their family… Did the motive really come into play that heavily?  
  
Mason: Maybe they’re hiding it. Besides, why would this meeting relate to the motive?  
  
Ross: Well, clearly the killer was, well, motivated, by the motive somehow. Maybe they wanted to lure someone here and kill them in hopes to get to the motive.  
  
_So the note was sent to Ally…?_  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Knife  
Truth Bullet gained: Note for Ross  
Truth Bullet gained: Garden note  
****Truth Bullet gained: Motive**  
  
Nina: Look there. There’s more to this crime scene.  
  
_Nina points to some trampled flowers._  
  
Ross: I see. It’s clear to track the killer’s path after they killed Ally.  
  
Nina: Too bad it just goes in the direction of the train station, so it’s pretty obvious the killer was just escaping.  
  
Ross: Ah.  
  
Nina: What the hell though? They didn’t even attempt cleaning up? There’s a knife and a note here, whoever killed did a terrible job.  
  
Ross: They still killed in end… (turns away)  
  
Mason: Everything alright, Ross?  
  
Ross: No, it’s just… What if this is all my fault?  
  
Mason: What? No! How?!  
  
Ross: I… I was the one who got the knife, if I didn’t, maybe this all could’ve been avoided…  
  
Nina: Don’t say that!  
  
_Nina places her hands on Ross’s shoulders, who instinctively flinches at that._  
  
Nina: Don’t blame yourself for any shit, no matter what. Unless it turns out you’re the motherfucking killer in this goddamn case do not under any circumstances blame yourself for a murder you didn’t do.  
  
Ross: … (stunned)  
  
Mason: New question. Nina, are you alright?!  
  
Nina: (not breaking gaze with Ross) I’m being honest.  
  
Ross: … Thank you. Though, um, I’d prefer if your hands were not touching me.  
  
Nina: My bad. I just needed to get my point across and drive in some pathos into you.  
  
Ross: Okay?  
  
Nina: Good talk. Take my advice.  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Trampled flowers  
**  
Monokuma: So! How’s the investigation going?  
  
Ross: Uh…  
  
_He eyes Carter, still sitting there blankly. Puck and Jackson sit next to him, Puck trying to comfort him. Carter doesn’t respond.  
_  
Puck: Carter…  
  
Carter: (absently) She’s dead…  
  
Ross: Could be better.  
  
Nina: We’ve gotten some clues, at least.  
  
Monokuma: Great! Now you can scream at each other until you reach a conclusion.  
  
Mason: Yay?  
  
Nina: Hey, while you’re here, I have another question, Monokuma.  
  
Monokuma: Oh my, I’ve never felt so validated in my life! I should stick around more.  
  
Nina: (rolls eyes) I’m being serious here. Ally has a text-to-speech function on her Monopad, right? And none of us had that on our own.  
  
Monokuma: Of course! Accessibility is our number one goal at Killing Games Incorporated.  
  
Puck: (snaps) Don’t joke about that.  
  
Monokuma: Too late, kiddo.  
  
Nina: Anywayyyys, I just wanted to check with you. Thanks.  
  
_Nina reaches for Ally’s body.  
_  
Mason: What are you doing?!  
  
Nina: Getting her Monopad, of course. I’ve got a theory I want to try out.  
  
_Nina reaches into Ally’s jacket, and after some searching (and trying not to touch her wounds), she finds Ally’s Monopad on her. She opens it up, receiving the standard message greeting Ally.  
  
There’s an extra tab on Ally’s Monopad, just as Monokuma had said. It’s labeled “Speech,” so Nina opens it up. She’s greeted with a keyboard. It looks like a standard texting screen.  
  
However, there’s something interesting in the bottom corner of the screen… It’s an icon labeled “LOG.”  
__Nina presses it._  
  
Nina: …  
  
Ross: Well?  
  
Nina: I’ve got it. I’ve found exactly what I needed.  
  
_A wide grin stretches on Nina’s face. Her theory was right- here, in Ally’s Monopad, was a backlog of every single thing Ally had inputted into this text-to-speech generator. She scrolls throughout, getting a guarantee that it’s the real deal.  
  
__Then she scrolls back to the most recent input, the last thing Ally said before she died._  
  
Nina: …  
  
_Nina’s eyes widen, and the grin on her face drops._  
  
Mason: What’d you find? Any indication on the killer?  
  
Nina: Uhhh… No. None at all unfortunately. It was useless. Fucking sucks.  
  
_She quickly stashes away the Monopad with her own before Mason or Ross can question further.  
  
__What the hell did she just read?  
_  
**Truth Bullet gained: Ally’s Monopad**  
  
Nina: (stands up) That’s all I have to look for here.  
  
Mason: You sure? You mean you’re done investigating?  
  
Nina: Not yet. I’ve still gotta figure out what the fuck Steph and Élie are up to all this time, and I want to go back to the hotel before the investigation ends anyways.  
  
Ross: Makes sense.  
  
Nina: Puck, Jackson. Carter.  
  
Jackson: What do you want?  
  
Nina: You guys staying here? Or are you coming back with us?  
  
Carter: … I want to stay here longer.  
  
Nina: Alright.  
  
**She stands there for a moment. It’s awkward.**  
  
Nina: Um, Carter. … Stay strong.  
  
_He doesn’t respond. She doesn’t say anything to Puck or Jackson before she turns around and heads to the train station to catch a ride back to the hotel. Mason and Ross follow her._  
  
Ross: Uh… If you don’t mind asking, did something happen?  
  
Nina: What do you mean?  
  
Ross: I don’t know… Things just seem… Different.  
  
Nina: And what do you mean about that?  
  
Ross: I don’t know?? I guess… Aside from the obvious Carter, you… Seem different. And so does Puck. I can’t say much about Jackson since she never liked you in the first place.  
  
Nina: Really wish I could tell you. When I tried asking for Puck and Jackson’s alibis, they got really cold to me all of a sudden, and Puck wouldn’t stop glaring at me. When I called them out on it, they just went cold.  
  
Ross: … Oh. That’s weird.  
  
Nina: No kidding.  
  
Mason: What were they up to anyways? Considering they were part of the three who discovered Ally’s body.  
  
Nina: Eh, all they would tell me is that the three of them went to the library to talk. Again, they wouldn’t tell me what.  
  
Ross: And you trust them?  
  
Nina: (shrugs) They all said the same thing. Sure, it’s hella suspicious, but it’s not like I’ll be getting answers anytime soon.  
  
Ross: Fair enough, I guess.  
  
Nina: So I’m trusting them for now.  
  
Mason: Either way, they’re in the clear since they set off the Body Discovery Announcement.  
  
Ross: Oh right. That’s true.  
  
Nina: Yeah. So no use bickering about them now. Let’s finish up this investigation.  
  
Mason: You’re surprisingly interested. N-Not that that’s a bad thing!  
  
Nina: I know. I mean, if I’m not gonna do it, who else? Carter?  
  
Ross: Ah…  
  
Nina: Besides, I’ve been a pretty shitty person lately.  
  
_Before Ross or Mason can inquire further, they get into a train cart and zoom back to the hotel. That’s enough of that conversation.  
  
__Once they return to the hotel, they get back and enter the lobby, stopping there for a moment._  
  
Nina: You said you left the knife in here, Ross?  
  
Ross: Yeah… On that table.  
  
_He points to a table in between two chairs by the side of the wall. As expected, the knife isn’t there.  
_  
Nina: Interesting. But expected, of course.  
  
Mason: So the knife the killer used is the knife Ross was threatened to provide…  
  
Ross: (lowers head) Seems like it…  
  
Nina: But why use Ross to do it? You’re usually in the forest, it’d be a huge hassle for you. Wouldn’t it be easier just to grab the knife and go?  
  
Ross: (shrugs) I wish I knew… I just feel really guilty now.  
  
Nina: Again, don’t bother. At least this gives us a better time frame of what the killer was up to.  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Lobby**  
  
Nina: So I’d assume you got the knife from the kitchen, right Ross?  
  
Ross: I mean, yeah. Where else?  
  
Nina: Checking there too.  
  
_Nina quickly heads up to the kitchen._  
  
Ross: Oh. Okay.  
  
Mason: What’s the point if- Okay, you’re not listening!  
  
_When they get there, they see_ _Élie standing there. He’s eating alone.  
_  
Nina: Élie?  
  
Élie: Good morning.  
  
Nina: Good morning?! Didn’t you hear the announcement this morning? Or have you not noticed that literally no one else is in here? Someone’s dead! Ally is dead!  
  
Élie: (frowns slightly) I’m aware.  
  
Nina: And you’re eating breakfast?  
  
Élie: Yes. And?  
  
Nina: Don’t you care?  
  
Élie: I’m surprised you do.  
  
Nina: That’s not the point! Why haven’t you done any investigating? Carter is heartbroken!  
  
Élie: I didn’t feel the need to. I don’t have any need to clear my name.  
  
Ross: Still wouldn’t kill you to help a little.  
  
Élie: I assume you all have done adequate investigating, no?  
  
Ross: I mean, yeah, but-  
  
Élie: Good. If it does help, I have an observation that may help.  
  
Nina: Let me guess, one of the knives in the knife rack is missing.  
  
Élie: See? You’ve investigated.  
  
Nina: No thanks to you.  
  
Mason: Well, it’s good we got confirmation, right? Thanks, Élie!  
  
Élie: No problem.  
  
Nina: Well? What are you going to do now?  
  
Élie: (shrugs) Finish my breakfast.  
  
Nina: Ugh, fine! Be dead weight for all I care.  
  
Élie: You just noticed?  
  
Nina: You know, I figured you’d have at least shred of compassion for a case like this. But if you’ve just gone senile by this point, then fine. Rot.  
  
_Nina storms out the kitchen._  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Kitchen**  
  
_Why are people so… Uncooperative? People’s lives our on the line! Others are shattered by this!  
  
Ross and Mason are helping, but… She still feels so alone. Like she’s an outsider. Like she doesn’t belong.  
  
__What is this feeling?_  
  
Ross: Nina?  
  
Nina: (snaps) What?!  
  
Ross: Um… I’d ask if you thought were being too harsh on him, but clearly your answer’s going to be “no.”  
  
Nina: I’m being honest. I don’t know how many times I have to repeat myself on that.  
  
Ross: … Alright.  
  
Mason: (looks around) Where the heck is Steph? We haven’t seen him this whole time.  
  
Ross: We should probably find him. Steph’s room?  
  
Nina: (still bothered) Sure.  
  
_Steph’s room is right down the hall, so the three head there._  
  
Nina: (knocks on door) Hello? Steph?  
  
_No answer._  
  
Nina: (knocks louder) Steph! Open up!  
  
Steph: (muffled through the door) Go away FBI, I haven’t done anything wrong this time!  
  
Nina: We’re not the FBI, it’s Nina! And Ross and Mason! Open up!  
  
Steph: Fine, fine, just a sec-  
  
_It takes a moment, and then Steph opens the door, a blanket wrapped around him._  
  
Nina: What- Why are you dressed like that?  
  
Steph: I think the more appropriate question is not about what I’m wearing, but what I’m failing to wear.  
  
Nina: Ew! Gross! Don’t tell me that!  
  
Ross: … Why, exactly, are you only wearing a blanket?  
  
Steph: Do you wanna know or do you not wanna know?  
  
Nina: Better question. Where were you during this investigation?  
  
Steph: Eh? Investigation?  
  
Mason: What?  
  
Nina: Dude, there’s an investigation going on literal right now. Do you… Do you not know?  
  
Steph: Uhhhhhh-  
  
Nina: Steph.  
  
Steph: hhhhh-  
  
Nina: Steph.  
  
Steph: It’s a no from me.  
  
Nina: How do you not know?!  
  
Steph: Look, when you-  
  
Nina: Don't finish that. Did you oversleep?  
  
Steph: Bingo.  
  
Nina: Jesus fuck.  
  
Mason: It's better than Élie?  
  
Nina: Not much.  
  
Steph: What's up with him?  
  
Nina: He doesn't even care! That bastard.  
  
Steph: Yesss that's the spirit. Let the rage run through you.  
  
Nina: What?  
  
Steph: Nothing.  
  
Ross: So what I'm getting here is that you slept through the morning announcement and body discovery announcement.  
  
Steph: Mhm. Just woke up thanks to you folks. Though that would explain the Monokuma File I found next to my bed saying Ally was dead… (he waves it around)  
  
Nina: Steph! This is serious!  
  
Steph: I know, I know.  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Steph?**  
  
_The chime sounds, signalling the end of the investigation period._  
  
Monokuma: It's time for the Class Trial! Everyone meet me at the park, and remember, attendance is mandatory! See you there!  
  
_Nina sighs. Well, it's more of a groan._ **  
**  
Steph: Aight, gimme one sec to get dressed.  
  
Ross: We'll just head off without you and meet you there.  
  
Steph: That works too. Byyyye!   
  
_Steph shuts the door. **  
**_  
Mason: That was… an experience. Are we just going?  
  
Ross: Yep. The train cart should take us there quickly.  
  
Nina: Then let's go.  
  
_The three of them head to the nearest train cart, but before they get on, Nina stops.  
_  
Ross: Nina?  
  
Mason: Something wrong? Who hurt you?  
  
Nina: (not facing them) Why are you guys here?  
  
Ross: Uhhh, we're held against our will?  
  
Nina: No, I meant  _here_. With me right now. Why do you bother?  
  
Mason: Well who else is doing any investigating?  
  
Nina: You two could've easily investigated on your own, without me.  
  
Mason: Well… What reason would we to not investigate with you? This is a group effort, so we may as well help!  
  
Nina: I'm not a good person. You shouldn't be around me.  
  
Mason: What?! Don't say that!  
  
Ross: I… um… This is kind of awkward.  
  
Nina: Know what. Forget about I said anything.  
  
_She steps into the train cart. Mason and Ross step in as well, sitting across from her.  
  
No one says anything.  
  
__It's an awkward ride there.  
_  
_When they get to the park, Carter, Puck, and Jackson are there. Steph and Élie, as expected, weren't.  
_  
Nina: Whatever, they'll be baggage anyways.  
  
Ross: Huh?  
  
Nina: Talking to myself.  
  
_Carter stares blankly at the ground still, but he's standing now. He's no longer crying.  
_  
Nina: I…  
  
_Maybe it's best not to say anything. So she stands there awkwardly. Puck and Jackson don't make eye contact with her, but it's less out of malice now.  
  
__Élie and Steph finally arrive, of course not together. Steph is clothed thankfully.  
_  
Steph: Starting off the day with a trial, great.  
  
_Élie says nothing._  
_  
__Steph ignores him and walks up to Carter._  
  
Steph: Yo.  
  
Carter: I don't want to hear it.  
  
Steph: Too bad. I'm just saying, no matter the result, face it head on. Apply what you've told me and so many others. We're here for you.  
  
Carter: … (doesn't say anything)  
  
Steph: Good talk.  
  
_Monokuma appears._  
  
Monokuma: The gang's all here! Man, it's so exciting watching you kids investigate. I feel like I could solve the murder too! Oh wait- I can! Cuz I know who did it! (laughs)  
  
Steph: C'mon, can't you just spill and get this over with?  
  
Monokuma: No way! Ya snooze, ya lose! Blasphemous of you to assume I'd take out my favorite part of this killing game!  
  
Élie: Unfortunate.  
  
Monokuma: Why put it off? You'll have to deal with it sooner or later. So why don't we just get right to it!  
  
_The elevator rises out of the ground, and the door to it opens.  
  
Nina is the first to enter. Carter, being lightly pushed by Puck, enters last.  
  
And the elevator descends once more.  
  
As usual, it's quiet. Nina shoves her hand into her pocket, where Ally's Monopad is. She feels something else. When she pulls it out… it's an envelope directed to Ally. Ally's motive letter?  
  
Guess it wouldn't hurt to look inside… It might help during the case.  
  
Making sure no one else was looking, she opens the envelope and pulls the letter out to read it.  
_  
Nina: …!  
  
_It's blank._  
  
**Truth Bullet gained: Ally's Motive Letter**  
  
_What’s going on…?_


	28. Chapter 4 Class Trial (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 4 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #7:** The victim is Alouette “Ally” DuPont, the Ultimate Pantomimist. The time of death is 7:46 AM, and their body was found in the middle of the garden by Carter Wellesley, Puck Ganka, and Jackson Vance at 8:07 AM. The cause of death is a slit throat. Their arms and upper chest are covered in cuts, though these weren’t the fatal injuries.
  * **Carter's "date:"** Carter had planned to meet Ally at 8 AM at the garden to spend the day together, but when he arrived, he found Ally dead.
  * **Jackson and Puck:**  Jackson wanted to meet with Carter and Puck in the library at 6:30 before the day started. They ended up discovering the body with Carter. They wouldn't talk about why Jackson wanted to meet the two.
  * **Morning Alibis:**  Most people were asleep when the murder occurred since it happened before the daytime announcement, such as Nina, Mason, and Ross.
  * **Cuts:** The cuts covering Ally's arms seem fresher than her actual slit to the throat. Why is that?
  * **Bruise:**  There's a bruise around Ally's right wrist. It's fairly new. 
  * **Knife:**  A blood-stained knife was found on the ground next to Ally's body. It's likely the one used to kill Ally. 
  * **Note for Ross:**  A note was sent to Ross late at night to deliver a knife to the hotel lobby, threatening his life. Ross complied with the note. 
  * **Garden Note:**  A note was found in the garden near Ally's body, ordering someone to come to the garden at 7 AM. While neither note was signed, the handwriting on this note and the note Ross got are the same. 
  * **Motive:**  The motive for this case was letters from home. Whoever could kill and get away with it would get to see the sender of their letter immediately. Most of them were family letters that no one seemed too attached to, but Élie received a letter from no one.
  * **Trampled Flowers:**  There are trampled flowers in the shape of footsteps in the direction of the train station.
  * **Ally's Monopad:**  Ally's Monopad has a text-to-speech function that no one else has, and there's a backlog function too.
  * **Lobby:**  The knife Ross put in the lobby is gone, so it can be assumed that the knife Ross got was the one used in the murder.
  * **Kitchen:** Only one knife is gone in the kitchen, which is the one Ross was threatened to deliver. 
  * **Steph?:**  Steph apparently slept through the morning announcement, Body Discovery Announcement, and most of the investigation. He woke up when Nina called for him.
  * **Ally's Motive Letter:**  Ally's motive letter was with her Monopad. The letter is blank. 



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
Objective: **Find the culprit behind the murder of Alouette DuPont.  
  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the blackened will be able to leave the island with no consequence. Let's get things rolling!  
  
Carter: ...  
  
 _All eyes are on him. But he says nothing._  
  
Steph: Can I ask a question?   
  
Puck: What is it?   
  
Steph: Uh, so, what the fuck happened? I was asleep.   
  
Puck: What?! Are you serious?!  
  
Steph: Dead serious.  
  
Élie: (sighs) Of course.  
  
Steph: Fuck off.  
  
Nina: Well since everyone was in different places at once, let's go over what we know at least.   
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #1  
** Truth Bullets:  
Carter's "date"  
Garden Note  
Motive  
  
Ross: We found Ally's body  **in the garden**  with a bloody knife next to her body.  
  
Élie: A knife  **you**  supplied.   
  
Ross: H-Hey!   
  
Jackson: She was supposed to  **have her date**  or whatever with Carter today, and they were gonna meet in the garden at 8:00 AM, as soon as the day started.   
  
Puck: But when Carter got there...  **He found her dead already**.   
  
Mason: Oh! That's it! The killer must've known about Carter and Ally's date, and took the advantage  **to surprise attack her**!   
  
Ross: How'd they figure out?  
  
Steph: Guess that would explain **the cuts**...   
  
 _But was it really an attack...?_  
  
(Use Truth Bullet: "Garden Note" to dispute "to surprise attack her")  
  
Nina:  **Something's not right!**  
  
Nina: Was the attack really a surprise, though?  
  
Steph: She was attacked, wasn't she? Looks like it from this picture. She's cryin' and everything.  
  
Nina: But... I really don't think this whole thing was a surprise to either the killer or Ally.  
  
Élie: Oh, enlighten us.  
  
Nina: Quiet, bitch. Anyways, there was a note found near Ally's body too. It said to meet the sender at the garden at 7 AM.   
  
Steph: So the killer arranged a meeting... Inch Resting.  
  
Jackson: Why can't we just compare handwriting? Makes things a lot easier.  
  
Ross: It's easy to fake your handwriting though... Just write in cursive. It's not like we're familiar with each others' handwriting anyways.  
  
Jackson: Darn.   
  
Puck: But the killer knew about the plans to meet with Carter at 8? How?  
  
Mason: Was anyone near Carter? Did anyone know?  
  
Steph: Admitting to that would be sentencing yourself to death, obviously.  
  
Mason: ... Oh. Right.   
  
 _That's a good question though... How DID the killer know?_  
  
Jackson: You think it was just coincidence? And since Ally was going to the garden anyways, she complied?  
  
Nina: But why all the way out to the garden? Wouldn't it be easier to meet somewhere closer?   
  
Jackson: Closeness isn't really a factor when we have train carts now.  
  
Monokuma: You're welcome!  
  
Nina: Still, we need to discover the body.   
  
Jackson: What if the killer didn't want us to discover the body?  
  
Nina: Then why leave her out in the middle of the garden? Why not make an effort to hide her?   
  
Steph: I'm not really following the logic here. What's your point anyways?  
  
Nina: ... (shifts eyes to the side)  
  
Jackson: Well?  
  
Nina: Well, I think the sender and receiver of letter are key parts to this case.  
  
Jackson: Duh, they represent the killer and the victim.   
  
Ross: Ally was the one who received the letter, wasn't she?  
  
Nina: If that's the case, then this definitely was not a surprise attack.  
  
MASON: You're still in the dark!  
  
Mason: It could still be a surprise attack, you know!  
  
Nina: How so, exactly?  
  
Mason: Well, even if Ally received the note, there's no saying she was expecting to be attacked! If she knew that, she wouldn't have gone to garden at all!  
  
 _Was Ally even attacked? Something about this makes Ally seem more aware of her own death than anyone realizes...  
  
_ **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1  
** Nina Sigune vs Mason Navarice  
  
Truth Blades:  
Bruise  
Knife  
Ally's Motive Letter  
  
Mason: Ally couldn't have known she was going to die just by receiving that letter.  
  
Mason: If she knew, she wouldn't have gone!  
  
Mason: The killer clearly attacked her and killed her!  
  
  
Nina: Things just don't make sense that way.   
  
Nina: It's hard to explain, but...  
  
Nina: How do you know for sure that Ally was attacked?  
  
  
Mason: Did you see those **cuts**  on her?!   
  
Mason: She was  **crying**  too!   
  
Mason: She couldn't even  **fight back**...  
  
Mason: She thought she was safe up until  **the killer attacked her**!   
  
(use Truth Blade: Bruise to refute "fight back")  
  
Nina:  **Lemme cut you off!**  
  
Nina: Explain the bruise.  
  
Mason: What?  
  
Nina: You heard me. Explain the bruise on her wrist. You saw it too, didn't you?  
  
Mason: Well... It doesn't have to be related to the murder necessarily, right?  
  
Ross: But the bruise was fairly recent, right? It seems likely that it was related to the murder.  
  
Mason: Maybe she bumped herself earlier that morning!  
  
Nina: If it were a bump, it would've been a red splotch on her wrist. But that can't be the case because the bruise extended around her wrist.  
  
Puck: What's the significance of that?  
  
 _Nina raises her wrist, then grabs it with her other hand. Not to flex on Carter or anything._  
  
Nina: The shape of the bruise matches perfectly with a wrist grab.  
  
Ross: Ah... That would definitely imply human contact, wouldn't it?   
  
Steph: Recent ones too.   
  
Nina: Where else could that happen? The murder.   
  
Jackson: So you've established where the bruise came from. But doesn't that just further Mason's point that Ally was surprise attacked by the killer?   
  
Nina: Why would the killer feel the need to grab Ally's wrist?   
  
Steph: Ooh, the plot thickens.   
  
Nina: Feel free to give me your misinformed opinion anytime.   
  
Steph: Consent? Fuck yeah!  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #2**  
  
Truth Bullets:   
Cuts  
Knife  
Kitchen  
  
Steph: Why did the killer grab Ally's wrist? 'Tis the question Nina poses.   
  
Élie: Is this even  **relevant**  to the case?   
  
Steph: Because you're clearly the expert of the case here, asshole.  
  
Élie: You as well.   
  
Ross: (clears throat) Anyways, the wrist grab was  **part of the attack** , no?   
  
Puck: Maybe it was **to keep Ally still**  while she tried to fight back?  
  
Jackson: Maybe  **the cuts**  had something to do with it.   
  
Mason: Those would both just reaffirm my theory though!   
  
(Use Truth Bullet: Cuts to refute.... "the cuts")  
  
Nina:  **No, that's wrong!**  
  
Nina: I don't think the bruise and cuts happened at the same time.   
  
Jackson: And why's that?  
  
Nina: The cuts were fresher than the death injury itself. Isn't that weird?  
  
Puck: Did you really have to use the word "fresh" to describe it?  
  
Nina: You know what I mean.   
  
Ross: Did the bruise happen while Ally was... Well, alive?  
  
Nina: I mean I'd assume so.   
  
Steph: So the order of the injuries matters, eh?  
  
Pucks: Seems so.  
  
Jackson: But what exactly has been the point of all of this, Nina? Why go out of your way to do this instead of just implicating someone.  
  
Nina: One, when I accuse someone, y'all just yell at me that I'm wrong.   
  
Jackson: Cuz you are.  
  
Ross: Not helping. No offense.  
  
Nina: Two, something tells me that the killer isn't as vicious as we think they are... And Ally isn't as blameless as she seems.   
  
Jackson: What?  
  
Carter: ... What?  
  
Nina: I'm just gonna figure out the injury order first, don't mind me.  
  
 **LOGIC DIVE  
  
Question: **What happened first?  
 **Bruise**  or Cuts or Slit throat  
  
 **Question:** What happened second?  
Bruise or Cuts or  **Slit throat**  
  
 **Question:** What happened last?  
Bruise or  **Cuts**  or Slit throat  
  
Nina:  **Problem solved!**  
  
Nina: First Ally got her bruise, then the killer slit her throat, and then she received the cuts.   
  
Ross: What's the logic on that again?  
  
Nina: Well, she had to have gotten the bruise when she was alive. But the cuts were still a little bloody while her throat was dry from the cut. So clearly, she had to have gotten those after the killer killed her.  
  
Ross: Ohhh, I see...  
  
Élie: And how exactly does this make the killer look any better? They defiled her body after they killed her.  
  
Steph: (looking right at Élie since he had the audacity to open his mouth in Steph's presence) Yeah, why didn't they just stab her through her abdomen once and leave it at that? Buncha pussies.   
Jackson: If anything, this brings us back to the question of why did the killer grab Ally's wrist? If not to cut her up, what for?   
  
Mason: What else is there?   
  
Nina: ...   
  
 _The killer grabbed Ally's arm... If they were attack her, why do that?_  
  
 _To land the finishing blow?_  
  
 _... Did they even have the knife on them when they grabbed her?_  
  
 _That's it. That's exactly what Nina means._  
  
Nina: The killer grabbed Ally's wrist to take the knife away from her.  
  
Mason: ... What?  
  
Puck: You're saying Ally had the knife at one point?   
  
Mason: Well... Ally could've taken it from the killer when they tried to attack her! And then they grabbed it back and left the bruise!   
  
Nina: But that would confirm that Ally had the knife at some point during the murder.   
  
Puck: Are you saying Ally was the one who had the knife in the first place?  
  
 _Her mind flashes to the evidence she found.  
_  
Nina: That's where I'm heading, yes.  
  
Steph: Wait wait wait, so by your logic, Ally was the one who got the knife, and the killer took it from her? How would the killer know that she had a knife on her if that's the case?  
  
Nina: You're spelling it out for me. Ally attacked the killer first.   
  
Jackson: That can't be possible!  
  
Ross: If we're running off this train of thought... Then the person who wrote me the note...  
  
Nina: That was Ally.   
  
Mason: Which means the sender of the note in the garden...  
  
Nina: That was also Ally. Which leads me to my second point.   
  
Jackson: This can't be happening...  
  
Nina: The note said to meet the sender at the garden. Why there? Why not somewhere closer?  
  
Ross: Hm... Her body was left out in the open too so it wasn't meant to be hidden...  
  
Élie: The garden is far off enough to not be discovered for some time, but still easy enough to find.  
   
Nina: You're just contradicting yourself.   
  
Puck: There's also the date with Carter to factor in, right?   
  
Nina: Exactly. It can't be coincidence that the sender just happened to know about the date. If they didn't know, then it was some pretty rotten luck that their victim would be discovered right where a date was going to happen.   
  
Jackson: Wasn't it established that Ally complied since she had the date in the first place?  
  
Nina: It was a possibility. But... It brings us back to "why the garden?"  
  
Ross: I'm stumped on this one.  
  
Nina: Think about it this way. Who for sure knew that if a body were to be discovered, it would be easily discovered at the garden?   
  
Ross: What?  
  
Nina: Who knew about the date? Who knew that people would be coming at eight?  
  
Steph: Again, no one's gonna admit to that.   
  
Nina: Well we know two people for sure. Carter and Ally.   
  
Puck: But it can't be Carter! He was with me and Jackson, plus he discovered the body too!  
  
Nina: So Carter's in the clear. I never suspected him in the first place.  
  
Jackson: Oh I see. You're suspecting Ally again.   
  
Nina: What?  
  
Jackson: Even after her death, you still can't give her a rest?  
  
Nina: Hold on, you're misinterpreting-  
  
Jackson: You've accused her for practically every case there's been. Even when she's dead you're still accusing her.  
  
Nina: No I'm not!  
  
Jackson: Uh-huh. What the hell did Ally ever do to you anyways?  
  
Nina: I'm not  _saying_  Ally's the killer, I'm saying she's the one who sent the notes!  
  
Jackson: That's just as bad! You're implying she planned to kill!  
  
Nina: Let me make myself clear for one HOT minute, Jackson. I know how much you and everyone else in the room loves to shit on me for being rude and obnoxious, and I'm tired of regretting shit and biting my tongue over it. But I'm the only one who bothered to investigate this god damn case, instead of standing around doing NOTHING like the rest of you!   
  
Jackson: What, and leave Carter by himself?  
  
Ross: I helped!  
  
Mason: S-So did I!  
  
Steph: Technically I was sleeping.  
  
Élie: No comment.  
  
Nina: I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. If you didn't try to investigate, you have no right to jump the gun and immediately tell me I'm wrong in this trial. At least hear me fucking out, for god's sake!   
  
 _The room goes silent.  
  
_ Nina: Do I make myself clear? Good.   
  
Nina: Ally and the killer are two different people, obviously. Can we all agree on that?   
  
Puck: ... Sure.  
  
Nina: Ally and the killer are on the two ends of the note in the garden. And whoever sent that note, Ally or the killer, is responsible for sending a note to Ross for a knife.   
  
Ross: Makes sense.  
  
Nina: Here's where y'all jump at me. I'm thinking Ally was the sender of both notes. The killer received the garden note.   
  
 _No one responds to that._  
  
Nina: No cutting remarks?  
  
Jackson: Where's the proof?  
  
Nina: I'll take it.  
  
Ross: Well, Ally did know about the garden date... It would make sense to lure someone to the garden to have the body be found.   
  
Mason: But what if she didn't kill them in time? Then Carter would find her trying to murder someone! So it'd be stupid to set a meeting in the garden!  
  
Jackson: The bruise injury doesn't necessarily mean she had the knife in the first place.  
  
Puck: But if she was the sender of those notes... It'd make sense, right?  
  
Nina: You're on my side, Puck?  
  
Puck: I mean... When you put it that way, yeah.  
  
Élie: But why even send those notes in the first place.   
  
Steph: Élie's on the killer side so I automatically defect to the Ally side.   
  
Nina: Do you actually believe it though.  
  
Steph: Eh, sorta.  
  
Nina: Good enough.  
  
MONOKUMA: Good enough?! I can make it even better!  
  
Nina: No, you just make things worse.  
  
Monokuma: I'm hurt!   
  
Nina: Cry me river.  
  
Monokuma: I'll make it a river with your blood if you keep talking back to me like that! (unsheathes claws)  
  
Nina: ... Go on.  
  
Monokuma: That's the spirit! And you know what gets my spirits up? A Scrum Debate~!  
  
Steph: Ah shit, here we go again.  
  
Jackson: We should really see this stuff coming.  
  
Monokuma: You'll never see it coming!   
  
Puck: Wait! What about Carter? The sides are unbalanced too!  
  
Monokuma: Eh, well, guess one of you minority folks will have to go twice. (shrugs)  
  
Jackson: Fine by me.  
  
Monokuma: Then it's settled! Iiiiit's Scrum Debate time!  
  
 **SCRUM DEBATE  
Question: **Who sent the letter?  
  
ALLY: Nina Sigune, Ross Marciano, Puck Ganka, Steph Flores  
THE KILLER: Jackson Vance, Mason Navarice, Élie Jean-Marie Xavier  
Abstaining: Carter Wellesley  
  
Jackson: Why would  **Ally** send the letter?   
  
Puck:  **Ally**  is the only person aside Carter who knew about the date!  
  
  
Mason: But the  **garden**  would be too obvious of a location! What if Ally got caught?  
  
Steph: Maybe that was the point, so someone could discover the body in the  **garden**.  
  
  
Élie: Does the  **bruise**  necessarily mean Ally had the knife on her?  
  
Ross: Why else would she have a  **bruise**? Harming her isn't an option.   
  
  
Jackson: Are you saying Ally **intentions**  were to kill?  
  
Nina: I'm saying her  **intentions**  were not as innocent as we think!   
  
  
Nina, Ross, Puck, and Steph:  **This is our answer!**  
  
Nina: The location, the timing, everything... It makes a lot more sense if Ally was the one who made those letters.  
  
JACKSON: Why?!  
  
Jackson: I still don't get it.   
  
Nina: Look-  
  
Jackson: I'm being serious here. Sure, the garden and time are awfully convenient if what you're saying is true, but... Why bother organizing all of this? Why did she, out of all people, try to kill?   
  
 _Is trying to kill the right way to put it...?_  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #2**  
Nina Sigune vs Jackson Vance  
  
Truth Blades:  
Motive  
Ally's Monopad  
Ally's Motive Letter  
  
Jackson: The evidence makes sense, but one question still remains.  
  
Jackson: Why?  
  
Jackson: Why did Ally do any of this?  
  
  
Nina: (Avoiding the question) There might be reasons why, but...  
  
Nina: If I said them, you wouldn't believe me.   
  
  
Jackson: Is it because  **there are no reasons**?  
  
Jackson: Don't tell me it's the  **motive**!   
  
Jackson: Ally had no reason to try and kill  **for her family**!   
  
(use Truth Blade: Ally's Motive Letter to dispute "for her family")  
  
Nina:  **I've got it!**  
  
Nina: ... Ally lied.   
  
Jackson: What?  
  
Puck: About what?  
  
Nina: She lied about her motive letter.   
  
Mason: Didn't she say it was one from her family?  
  
Nina: Yes, but she lied. It's not from her family.   
  
 _Nina digs out Ally's motive letter, then pulls out the paper._  
  
Nina: I found this on Ally. (unfolds it) It's blank.  
  
Élie: Blank...?  
  
Nina: That's right, just like yours, Élie. Blank.   
  
Élie: I...  
  
Nina: Ally lied. No "family" sent her a letter. No one bothered to.   
  
Puck: That... That's so sad!   
  
Jackson: But she had no motive.   
  
Nina: On the contrary. I think... I bet Carter knows this the best out of all of us, but I think there was something hidden inside Ally that she refused to show anyone.  
  
Ross: What do you mean? She was always so cheerful and friendly!  
  
Nina: That's what she showed us. But there are scars on her neck. She can't speak. She used to sing. Doesn't that fuck you up in the slightest?  
  
Carter: Ally...  
  
Nina: Carter?  
  
Carter: Ally, she... Her family practically... They forgot about her after she lost her voice. But- You can't tell me that she...! That she wanted to die!   
  
 _Nina winces._  
  
Ross: That would explain the blank letter. I guess her family just didn't... Care enough.   
  
Mason: Ally... She's been treated especially harsh from this killing game starting from day one.   
  
Monokuma: That's how it is on this bitch of an earth!   
  
Mason: If this all really is true, if she was the one who sent those notes, then maybe it wasn't her goal to kill someone else...   
  
 _...!_  
  
Puck: What do you mean?  
  
Steph: Things are getting spicy! Or really fuckin' depressing.  
  
Mason: She had no reason to kill. What gain would she get out of it, especially from this motive?   
  
Jackson: That... Does seem more realistic for Ally.  
  
Mason: Perhaps the goal wasn't to kill someone else, but to set up her own death.   
  
 _Well damn._  
  
 _... Hold on._  
  
 _Carter seems attentive now._  
  
Nina: Did Ally really want to die that badly though?  
  
Jackson: I mean, you said it, not any of us.   
  
Mason: Well, right from the start, she had an argument with her idol, Amora, and then she ran away, only to come out and see Amora dead. And then she felt lost and scared, no one to turn to... And it's not much better when she's framed for Jaclyn's murder.   
  
 _Nina looks away at that comment._  
  
Mason: Did Ally really have anything to live for...? You think the motive was the final blow to her will to live?   
  
Puck: Wait, but why take someone down with her-  
  
Ross: The note in the garden said that it was about the motive. Maybe she wanted her death to be beneficial to someone else so they could go out and get the motive reward by killing Ally. It'd be a win-win situation.  
  
Mason: Yes, I agree!  
  
Steph: Guess it makes enough sense.   
  
Carter: ... Hey.   
  
 _Nina looks back at Carter. There's a fire in his eyes._  
  
 _Uh oh._  
  
Carter: Mason.   
  
 _His voice is low, shaky, and gravelly from crying so much. But it's scary too. It's a familiar voice- one filled with rage when he confronted Mitsuo. And it was happening again._  
  
 _Anger, sadness, despair... All mixed into one already unstable person._  
  
 _This can't end well._  
  
Mason: Carter...?  
  
Carter: How do you know all of that?  
  
 _Mason's face pales._  
  
 _Bingo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	29. Chapter 4 Class Trial (Part 2)

Mason: ... Ah.  
  
Mason: What?  
  
Carter: I'll say this again. How did you know all of that?  
  
Mason: Isn't it... Common knowledge?  
  
Carter: No it's not! You had no idea what Ally was like! You didn't know Amora was her idol! Did anyone else?  
  
Jackson: ... I didn't. That's why she felt so bad...  
  
Carter: And you couldn't possibly know how she felt during Kyou and Mitsuo's cases! I never came close to learning the truth about her... What makes you so special that you know so much about her?   
  
Puck: Carter, are you saying-  
  
Carter: I'm saying there's only one way Mason could know this much about Ally- if she told him directly, where no one was around.   
  
Mason: A-And... So what...?   
  
Carter: You two have never been alone together... Until this morning, when you killed her!  
  
Mason: W-What?! No! Don't say that! I'm not the killer!  
  
Ross: Yeah, don't be ridiculous! How could Mason do it?   
  
Carter: Who else could it be?! How else could Mason know all of this unless Ally told him right before he KILLED HER!  
  
Jackson: Hold on, let's not jump to conclusions.  
  
Élie: Mason... Is it true?  
  
Mason: No... No! I'm not-  
  
 _Carter practically lunges out of his trial podium and grabs Mason by his neck.  
  
_ Mason: Ack-!  
  
Steph: Woah, what the fuck?  
  
Puck: Carter! What are you doing?!   
  
Carter: This bastard- He KILLED Ally without any remorse in the slightest!  
  
Mason: (choking) N-No...! I-  
  
Carter: You don't deserve a trial, you don't deserve to have time wasted over you, I know you did it!   
  
Élie: Carter, calm down! We still have to-  
  
Carter: (tears in his eyes) No we DON'T! What's stopping me from killing him right this instant?   
  
Nina: Holy shit, don't do that! Put him-  
  
 _Nina reaches her arm out at Carter and Mason, and for a split-second... She's seeing something different.  
  
Carter and Mason are gone. Instead, she's in Carter's place, with her own hand around someone else's-  
  
... What?  
  
Nina blinks. Her arm is still outstretched towards Carter and Mason. Nothing has changed.   
  
What was that?  
  
_Nina: ... Down.  
  
Carter: Why should I? Why should this monster get to keep living?! He attacked and killed Ally- defiled her body even! He's the lowest of lows and he deserves to die  _RIGHT THIS FUCKING INSTANT_! I'll kill him!   
  
Ross:  _LET GO OF HIM!  
  
Ross's voice shakes the trial grounds. His voice had never gotten like this before, and he's shaking right now too.  
  
_Ross: Stop it, Carter! Stop it right now! Killing Mason only makes you just as low as him! I'm not letting you do that!  
  
Carter: I don't care! I don't care, I don't care, I don't care! He killed Ally, he deserves to die!  
  
Ross: Then save it for the execution!   
  
Carter: NO! I'm not letting Monokuma have the fun of killing him, I deserve to!   
  
Ross: Says WHO! None of us have any right to say who gets to live or die, I'm not letting you kill Mason until we know for sure he's the killer!  
  
Carter: Well I know already!  
  
Ross: Get aHOLD of yourself, Carter! Are you listening to yourself?! You're blinded by anger and vengeance- no wonder why Nina didn't want you to investigate this case!  
  
Carter: (starts shaking) I... I just want-   
  
Jackson: Carter, stop!   
  
 _She reaches for Carter's arm, but he shoves her away.  
  
_ Carter: Don't touch me! I'm killing this... This heartless monster...! I'm going to end this...! This is what you deserve for killing Ally! For hurting all of us! For hurting ME!   
  
 _His hand tightens around Mason's neck. Mason's pale face is a bright red._  
  
Mason: P... Please...! I-I-  
  
Ross: STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!   
  
Puck: Carter, please stop! He doesn't deserve this!  
  
Carter: Are you fucking kidding me? He KILLED Ally! He deserves the absolute worst!   
  
Puck: Still, that doesn't mean-  
  
Carter: He should die!   
  
 _The trial grounds have descended into chaos and screaming and threats to kill. Mason could fucking die if-_  
  
Choose Truth Bullet: Ally's Monopad  
  
 _A voice rings out. A voice that shouldn't be there._  
  
Ally: [Then I'll kill you first!]  
  
 _The class falls silent. Carter turns to the source of the sound, wide-eyed. His grip loosens.  
  
_ Carter: Wh... What...?   
  
 _He turns to the source of the voice. It's coming from Nina, who is holding up Ally's Monopad, playing the backlog of Ally's last words.  
  
Her last words...  
  
_Ally's Monopad: [Then I'll kill you first!]  
  
Carter: What... What does that mean?  
  
Nina: It means what I've been saying this whole time.   
  
Jackson: "Then I'll kill you first..." Ally said that. That's why you were suspecting Ally this whole time...?   
  
Nina: It's why I thought she wasn't a blameless victim. I... I didn't want to share this because I thought no one would believe me... And I thought it would break Carter's heart.   
  
 _Since when did she care so much?  
  
_ Élie: I... I see then.   
  
Nina: Now you get why, huh?   
  
Carter: N... No... That can't be! You're making that up!   
  
 _He drops Mason to the ground, who starts gasping for air immediately.  
  
_ Nina: I'll keep going if I have to.  
  
 _She starts playing the messages before that.  
  
_ Ally's Monopad: [This killing game... Is there any point in continuing on?]  
  
Ally's Monopad: [I've had so many regrets, so many fears...]  
  
Ally's Monopad: [And I've got nothing to go back to. Even my own family doesn't care about me...!]  
  
Ally's Monopad: [I fought with my idol, caused her to die, and then I was used to kill three people. I can't sing anymore, I can't even speak, and my family will never love me again.]   
  
Carter: No... No! Stop that! You're lying to me! I don't want to hear that! (tries covering his ears)  
  
 _Nina increases the volume and keeps playing.  
  
_ Ally's Monopad: [No, it's too late. I've decided. Even if I survived this killing game, I have nothing to live for. I'd rather die here for a better cause, where you could make it out and see your mother.]   
  
Ally's Monopad: [I have nothing to live for. I want to die.]  
  
Ally's Monopad: [I want to die.]  
  
Ally's Monopad: [I want to die.]  
  
Ally's Monopad: [I want to die.]  
  
Carter: (shakes head) Stop, please...!  
  
Jackson: You're going too far, Nina!   
  
Nina: What, should I stop and run away from the truth? I'm being honest, and I always will be! If Carter's so convinced that Mason's the killer, then he deserves to hear the cold, hard truth behind Ally's murder! Not every detail will be the way he thinks it is, he should know this by now!  
  
Carter: I... I don't care! Just kill Mason!   
  
Élie: ... What would Nichole think?  
  
Carter: Shut UP! DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS!  
  
Élie: She wanted you to smile! She wanted all of us to smile! Now look at all of us, we've gone to ruin! Face the truth with your head held high, no matter what it is. That's what Nichole would've wanted!  
  
Nina: I'm gonna keep going.  
  
Puck: Is this a good idea...?   
  
Nina: I don't care. It's almost over anyways.  
  
Carter: P-Please... No...  
  
Ally's Monopad: [No? What do you mean, no?]  
  
Ally's Monopad: [If you won't kill me...]  
  
Ally's Monopad: [Then I'll kill you first!]  
  
Nina: That's it. That's what Ally said before she died.   
  
Steph: Holy shit.  
  
Puck: Oh... Oh my god...  
  
Ross: Mason... If you're the killer, is this true?  
  
 _Mason doesn't respond, and he's still on the ground.  
  
_ Nina: Ally wanted to die. She had nothing to live for and no reason to keep going, so she offered her life to the blackened for the motive. When they refused, she forced them to kill her by attacking them first.   
  
Carter: I... I can't...  
  
Nina: Don't believe me? Timestamps. Starting from 7:09 in the morning, up until she died.   
  
Carter: No... Please, no... Ally... I... I didn't know... I couldn't do anything to stop her...!   
  
Nina: That's right.   
  
Jackson: Nina!  
  
Nina: That's right, Carter. So you can't blame yourself. Let's truly find this blackened, whether or not you believe it's Mason.  
  
Carter: ...   
  
 _He's fallen silent again.  
  
_ Nina: Fine. Let's move on from this, shall we?  
  
Ross: We have Ally's final moments on hand... It's clear she tried to attack the blackened first, no?  
  
Nina: Exactly.   
  
Jackson: I still have one question.  
  
Nina: Still?  
  
Jackson: Was Ally really the one who sent the letters? To both Ross and the blackened.  
  
Nina: With this information in mind, I'm even more convinced that Ally sent both letters.  
  
Choose Truth Bullet: Carter's "date"  
  
Ross: One of the first questions I had was why I was being threatened to get the knife... Leaving more notes is just leaving a further trail behind, and why me of all people? I don't even sleep near the hotel!   
  
Nina: That's exactly it. Ally wanted to send those notes- she WANTED her body to be discovered in the garden.  
  
Steph: (nods) Ah, I get it. What the fuck is going on?  
  
Nina: The date she arranged with Carter was a ruse. She planned to be dead by the time Carter arrived for their "date."  
  
Élie: Holy shit...  
  
Ross: Then there was no date? It was just a setup... For Carter to find her body?   
  
Nina: I think that's the case. If she-  
  
CARTER: Don't tell me that's true!  
  
Nina: Carter, please.  
  
Carter: The date... It wasn't a lie! We were going to spend the day together... And I'd get to learn more about her... She wasn't supposed to die! Don't tell me she wanted to die!  
  
Nina: You're still not convinced, are you? After everything...   
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #3:  
** Nina Sigune vs Carter Wellesley  
  
Truth Blades:  
Carter's "date"  
Garden note  
Ally's Monopad  
  
Carter: I knew Ally better than all of you!   
  
Carter: Don't tell me she wanted to die!  
  
Carter: I... I can't accept that! She didn't want to die! The killer attacked her!  
  
  
Nina: Why are you so defiant?  
  
Nina: All the evidence points to her arranging this.   
  
Nina: She even said it herself- she wanted to die!  
  
  
Carter: You're lying, I know you are!  
  
Carter: Ally's the victim!   
  
Carter: She  **didn't know**!   
  
Carter: Maybe  **she was struggling** , but...  
  
Carter: That doesn't warrant  **wanting to die**!   
  
Carter: Please, just tell me it's not true...  
  
(Use Truth Blade: "Garden note" to refute "didn't know")  
  
Nina:  **This is the truth.  
  
** Nina: Carter... Ally did know. She sent those notes, she brought the killer to the garden, she invited you on the date- all to arrange her own death!  
  
Carter: No... Please, no...  
  
Nina: Yes. Even if you don't believe it, it's the truth of this case.   
  
Puck: Carter, please...   
  
Carter: It... It can't be... Why didn't she tell me? Why, why couldn't I do anything, again?  
  
Nina: You can't blame yourself. You were just as blind to it as anyone else, including the blackened.  
  
Carter: Ally... I'm sorry...  
  
Nina: You have nothing to apologize for either.  
  
 _Carter buries his head in his arms, too ashamed and upset to say anything.  
  
Carter..._  
  
Jackson: Look... Let's just move on. So how did this all fold out on the basis that Ally was the one who sent those letters and arranged her own murders?  
  
Nina: Ally asked Carter out on the premise of a date, but in reality it was to bring Carter to the garden where her body would be. Then, Ally writes a note to the blackened, asking them to come to the garden on the grounds of the motive. She gives an hour in advance so Carter wouldn't run into her being killed. She also writes a note to Ross, asking him to bring a knife to the lobby.  
  
Ross: I still don't get why she- or anyone- did that...  
  
Nina: My guess is that she wanted to leave more clues to connect the murder back to her.   
  
Ross: And why would she do that? Didn't she want the killer to get away with this?   
  
Nina: ... Beats me.   
  
Steph: Oi, so are we gonna talk about the fact that Ally was willing to let the rest of us die with her today for the sake of someone's mommy or nah?   
  
Élie: Steph, please.   
  
Nina: We can talk about this later. We still don't know for sure who the killer is.   
  
Puck: Carter suspects Mason... Is it true though? Mason?   
  
 _Mason is back on his feet, but he's still trembling.  
  
_ **NONSTOP DEBATE #3  
** Truth Bullets:  
Morning Alibis  
Motive  
Ally's Motive Letter  
  
Mason: I... Um... I didn't do it...!  
  
Steph: Really? Where's your proof, bird boy?  
  
Mason: Ally made mention to the blackened's mom and... Well,  **that could be anyone**!  
  
Puck: But only  **you and Carter**  got letters from your moms.  
  
Mason: Family can include moms, right? Maybe that's what Ally meant! Plenty of you guys got letters from your families!  
  
Jackson: Highly unlikely.  
  
Élie: Then why specify mothers in that case? It makes more sense to  **just say family**  if that's what Ally was implying.   
  
Mason: How am I supposed to know...?   
  
(use Truth Bullet: Motive to refute "that could be anyone")  
  
Nina:  **Not at all!  
  
** Nina: Well if we're going off the motive, then we can already knock out some people.   
  
Steph: I mean, it'd be cool to see my mom and my fam again but that's not who I got a letter from. Besides, y'all know what I was doing already.   
  
Nina: (sighs) Unfortunately.   
  
Ross: We can also discount Élie because he didn't receive a letter from anyone.  
  
Élie: I suppose so.   
  
Jackson: Count me out. I know I got a letter from my parents but like hell I ever wanna see their stupid fucking faces ever again.  
  
Puck: Harsh.   
  
Ross: So that leaves me, Puck, Nina, Carter, and Mason. Nina, Puck, and I all got letters from family, but Carter and Mason got ones specifically from their mothers.   
  
Puck: Regardless, technically, couldn't you discount me? Since I'm one of the three who discovered the body... Plus, I have an alibi!  
  
Ross: Okay... So that limits it to me, Nina, Carter, and Mason.  
  
Nina: We can also cut Carter too. Obviously he wouldn't be the one to kill Ally, and he's got an alibi too.   
  
Ross: Fair. Then that's me, Nina, and Mason.   
  
Jackson: But Mason's the only one left whose letter was specifically from their mom.  
  
Nina: Élie's right. Why would Ally specify a mom if the letter was from the whole family?   
  
Mason: Again... I... I don't know!   
  
Jackson: Well we've just determined that Mason is more likely to be the killer. It's likely that Ally was talking to him in the garden.   
  
Ross: But... This is all circumstantial evidence. Is there anything we can really pin Mason- or the blackened- down for? I... Really don't want to make the wrong decision. I don't want to believe this either...  
  
Nina: Hm... I think someone can help us solve this case once and for all.   
  
Puck: Really? Who?  
  
Steph: Don't say Mason.  
  
Nina: It's not Mason, but...  
  
 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT  
Question: **Who can help solve this case?  
 **Answer:  
** MONOKUMA  
  
Nina:  **I have the answer!  
  
** Nina: There's something Monokuma said that I think alludes to who the killer is.   
  
Steph: Eh, I wasn't really hoping for Monokuma either.   
  
Monokuma: I'm offended!  
  
Puck: I feel like I'll regret asking, but... What did Monokuma say?  
  
Nina: It was when we found the bruise on Ally's arm. Monokuma felt the need to stick around and make some comments.   
  
Choose Truth Bullet: Monokuma File #7  
  
(FLASHBACK, 4-3)  
  
Ross: What’s that?  
  
Nina: An early sign of a bruise, apparently. It’s bright red, so that must mean she got this injury fairly recently.  
  
Ross: Shouldn’t the Monokuma File have said something like that then?  
  
Mason: Maybe it wasn’t related to the murder?  
  
Nina: Well Monokuma is right here, and he clearly isn’t leaving anytime soon. Why don’t we ask him?  
  
Ross: Yeah, if there’s a bruise on Ally’s wrist, why isn’t it mentioned in the Monokuma File with the other injuries?  
  
Monokuma: Eh? There’s a bruise? Hm, must’ve missed it. I definitely didn’t expect that to be there.  
  
Nina: And what’s that supposed to mean.  
  
Ross: Is it or is it not related to the murder?  
  
Monokuma: Read my lips!  
  
Mason: … You don’t have lips.  
  
Monokuma: I wasn’t being literal!  
  
Nina: Hm…  
(FLASHBACK END)  
  
Nina: I'm talking about "I definitely didn't expect that to be there."   
  
Ross: Monokuma neglected to put the bruise as another injury, right?  
  
Nina: (nods) So it was unclear whether or not the bruise was related to the murder. But we've determined it was, obviously, when the killer grabbed Ally's wrist to grab away the knife she had.   
  
Jackson: So why didn't Monokuma put it there?  
  
Monokuma: Look, I just forgot, okay? Robot bears make mistakes too!   
  
Nina: You overlooked it. You didn't expect the killer to leave behind a bruise when they grabbed Ally.   
  
Monokuma: Perhaps...  
  
Puck: Is that an agreement with Nina?  
  
Monokuma: I ain't gonna say nothing to that!  
  
Nina: Monokuma didn't expect the killer to be strong enough to leave a bruise. That automatically narrows it down to physically weak people- those who naturally don't have enough grip strength.  
  
Ross: Surprisingly I'd consider myself pretty strong. I was able to practically move my room out into the forest on my own.  
  
Monokuma: Ross was the secret bear of the cast all along! Huh, if that's the case, wonder why he isn't dead by now? It's the Chapter 4 trial already!  
  
Ross: I have no idea what that means.   
  
Nina: Well that would exclude Ross then. And using the same conditions as before, plus Steph and Élie are strong on their own-  
  
Steph: Oh, you know I've got hella good grip strength.  
  
Nina: Sometimes I wish you didn't open your mouth. And that sometimes is all the time.   
  
Élie: Wonderful, I'm in the clear.  
  
Puck: Why did that sound sarcastic?  
  
Ross: Anyways, it's down to Nina and Mason now.   
  
Mason: W-Well... Does Nina have anything to disprove her own guilt?  
  
Nina: ... I don't, no. Our supposed alibis are the same. But it hinges on the motive letter again. Mason, your letter came from your mother.  
  
Mason: I-I know that! But... Yours came from your family, right?   
  
Nina: Yes. Not just my mother, but my entire family.   
  
Mason: Well it includes your mother!   
  
Nina: Look, are you trying to say I'm the killer?   
  
Mason: You're trying to say that  _I'm_  the killer! And I'm not! Who else can it be?  
  
Nina: The evidence doesn't point to me, it points to you! You're physically weak, you got a letter from your mom, and you knew all about Ally that Carter suspected you for. It was all detailed in Ally's last words!  
  
Mason: But... she didn't say my name! She didn't say anyone's name! You can't say for sure that it was me!   
  
Nina: Why are you being so defiant? You're wasting everyone's time!  
  
Mason: I... I didn't want Ally to die... No one did! You can't say I'm the killer!   
  
 _Tears start welling up in his eyes. He's shaking.  
  
Nina can't help but sigh. Jesus shit.  
  
This has to end.  
  
_ **PANIC TALK ACTION  
** Mason: I didn't want Ally to die! No matter the motive, no matter the evidence, I didn't do it! I didn't plan to kill her, I didn't do it! Please, it's the truth!  
  
ANSWER:  
I'LL - KILL - YOU - FIRST  
  
Nina:  **I win!  
  
** Nina: Mason... We know it wasn't your intention to kill Ally.  
  
Mason: So you think I'm innocent...?  
  
Nina: Uh... No. That's awkward to say. But the point is, Ally attacked you first, you were just trying to protect yourself. She forced you into a situation where you had to kill her- that's why I know you didn't want Ally to die.  
  
Steph: Oh, technically Mason could've ran away, just cut her a little, or, oh I dunno, not slit Ally's fucking neck?   
  
Jackson: Not helping.   
  
Mason: (crying) I'm... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry... I didn't want this, but...   
  
Élie: But?  
  
Mason: I didn't want to die... I wanted to see my mom again... Please... I don't want to die..!   
  
Jackson: Is that a confession?  
  
Nina:  All the evidence points to him. Let's just end this before things escalate again.  
  
Mason: Please, no...!  
  
Nina: I have to. I have to expose the truth, whether you like it or not.   
  
 **CLOSING ARGUMENT!  
  
** Nina: For once, Monokuma succeeded with his fucking motive. It pushed someone to want to die, that someone being Ally.   
  
Nina: Having a hellish life and no family to turn to, she decided to give up her life to the blackened so they could have a chance at meeting their sender, who definitely mattered far more to them than Ally with her family.   
  
Nina: But she had to set some things up first.   
  
Nina: First, she asked Carter out on a date. Carter agreed, but what Ally had planned was anything but a date. She had Carter come to the garden at 8 AM, as the day started, but something was going to happen before then that kept this date from ever happening. It was a setup to have Carter discover her body.   
  
Nina: Then, she wrote two notes. One to the blackened and one to Ross. The one to the blackened was to bring them to the garden for her final moments, and the one to Ross was to bring her a knife on the premise of threatening his life. She did this on purpose to leave more clues behind to make it clear she wasn't a blameless victim.   
  
Nina: When she met with the blackened the next morning, she lamented to them, explaining why she brought them to the garden and why she wanted them to kill her. When the blackened refused at first, Ally took the knife she had Ross get and threatened to kill the blackened first, attacking them.  
  
Nina: The blackened didn't want to die, nor did they want Ally to die, but they did want to get the motive. So they fought back and took the knife from Ally- leaving a bruise- and cut Ally's throat. Then, for some reason, they further cut up Ally's body. Afterwards, they dropped the knife and fled the scene, returning back to the hotel before daytime could start, which was when the Body Discovery Announcement would go off thanks to Carter, Puck, and Jackson.   
  
Nina: There's only one person Ally could've brought to the garden. One person who would benefit from this motive and surprise the rest of us by killing...   
  
 _Nina points to Mason, who's burst into tears.  
  
_ Nina: Does this fly by you,  **Mason Navarice, the Ultimate Birdkeeper?!  
  
** (glass shattering sound)   
  
Mason: I... I...  
  
Nina: Mason, we know it was you.   
  
Mason: I... I'm so sorry...  
  
Carter: You... You...! I knew it was you!  
  
Mason: I-I'm sorry!!!  
  
Steph: Alright, before anyone dies let's just mcFucking vote, that includes you Carter. Then we'll hash it out. Sound good?   
  
Carter: ...  
  
Steph:  _Carter._  What are you gonna do, not vote and get yourself killed?   
  
Carter: (trembling) I...  
  
Steph: I know you're mad. No one in the world can stop you from being mad. But for just one moment, right now, get it together. Don't repeat your- or my- mistakes. Just vote.  
  
Carter: ...  
  
 _The voting screen pops up in front of Nina. It's time to vote.  
  
She doesn't look at Mason, or anyone for that matter, when she taps on Mason's face and locks her vote in.   
  
This will end this once and for all.  
  
_ **CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED.**  
  
Monokuma: Ding! Con-grat-u-la-tions! That's a pretty big word. You got it right! The blackened responsible for killing Alouette DuPont, the Ultimate Pantomimist, is none other than Mason Navarice, the Ultimate Birdkeeper! Who woulda thunk, huh?  
  
Mason: P-Please! Don't attack me, I can explain, I swear!   
  
Steph: Dude, you killed someone.  
  
Mason: I-I meant physically... I can still explain myself!  
  
Jackson: (puts hand in front of Carter) The least we can do is hear him out.  
  
Carter: ... (shaking with rage, but does nothing)  
  
Mason: Everything... Everything Ally's backlog said was true. She told me all of that in the garden... I didn't want to kill her! I didn't go to the garden expecting for someone to die!  
  
Puck: But didn't you think it was suspicious?   
  
Mason: The note mentioned the motive, and... I cared a lot about the motive.  
  
Jackson: The letter from your mom?  
  
Mason: (nods) She... She wrote such nice things to me, and... I wanted to see her again. I wanted to see her so, so badly, after ten years-  
  
Nina: Hold on- Ten years?!   
  
Mason: I thought she was dead all this time, I didn't know what to think- I thought- maybe I could see her again...   
  
Steph: So you killed for that.  
  
Élie: That was the motive, after all.  
  
Mason: But I said no! I told Ally I didn't want to kill her, but she attacked me instead! I didn't want to die. I could've ran away, I could've not killed her, but I was panicked and desperate and I didn't know what to do so- I defended myself and attacked back.   
  
Ross: That would explain it...  
  
Mason: I felt so, so bad... I shouldn't have killed her, but she threatened my life, she wanted to die, and most importantly... I was running on the small hope that I could see my real mother again, after all this time...   
  
 _Mason buries his face in his hands and starts sobbing.  
  
_ Steph: Why then? Why did you cut up Ally?   
  
Mason: I knew what Ally was up to. I know she wanted to arrange her own death, but I didn't want you guys to know it. So... I made it look like she was attacked more, so it would make Ally seem more innocent.   
  
Élie: How ironic did things turn out to be.   
  
Mason: I... I didn't want to break Carter's heart. I didn't want him to know that Ally wanted to die and that she arranged all of this. I wanted to get out, yes, but if I was caught, I didn't want it on the premise of it being her fault. I killed her, it's my fault, but... I still wanted to make it out of here. I want to see my mom...! Please, let me see her, after all this time...  
  
 _He continues to sob.  
  
_ Nina: I guess... That explains a lot, putting it crudely.   
  
Mason: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!   
  
Steph: Sorry doesn't bring anyone back.  
  
Mason: I just wanted to see my mom, I don't want to die! Please, Monokuma, tell me where she is! I have to see her!   
  
Monokuma: Then perish. Quite literally!  
  
Mason: No, no, please! Not like this! I don't want to die like this! I just want to see her!   
  
Monokuma: Oops! You loose, you snooze forever! You don't get to see shit!  
  
Mason: Please, at least tell me where she is! Everything I've done... It's for her! I literally killed someone for her...!   
  
Monokuma: (shrugs) What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of an EXECUTION!  
  
Mason: No, please...!   
  
 _He turns to the others, who refuse to look at him in the eye.  
  
_ Mason: I've made everything so much worse, haven't I...?   
  
Nina: ...   
  
Mason: Even if I had gotten out, what would she say to me...? What would I say to her...? I killed someone on the small hope that I could see her... And now it's gone.   
  
Monokuma: Now then, I've prepared a very special execution for Mason Navarice, the Ultimate Birdkeeper!  
  
Mason: Maybe... I really don't deserve to see her.   
  
Mason: I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry Carter, I'm sorry everyone, I...   
  
 _Mason's voice trails off, and he lets out one final sob. He looks at Carter, who says nothing to him.  
  
_ Mason: I don't deserve forgiveness, do I...? (shakes head sadly) No... I can't even apologize for what I've done.  
  
Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiit's PUNISHMENT TIME!  
  
 **GAME OVER**  
 **MASON NAVARICE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**  
 **TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!  
**  
 **THE END OF MY WORLD**  
 **ULTIMATE BIRDKEEPER MASON NAVARICE EXECUTION: EXECUTED**  
  
Mason lies on the ground, a bright light shining in his face. When he gets up and looks around, he's in a desert. But there are shadows circling him, and when he looks up, he sees a flock of birds. Not vultures, but crows.   
  
A chair rises from the ground beneath Mason, which resembled a capsule more than anything, and he's trapped in it. The crows swoop down and lift Mason off the ground, rising higher and higher...   
  
Only then did he register that he was about to die.  
  
Until there is no longer light. He's surrounded by nothing as he stares off into the space around him. Dark, empty, and lonely.   
  
Is this how he would die? Alone, with no one knowing? They couldn't even see his body up from here. Mason starts to black out until-  
  
The crows drop him.   
  
And he falls.  
  
  
  
He falls, and he falls, and he falls, through space, reaching some unknown location. Earth was gone. His world was gone. Breaching the atmosphere once again, his world becomes nothing but fire as he burns alive, still falling. There's a bright flash, and the only thing that falls to the ground is a chair and a pile of ashes.   
  
Somewhere, a crow caws.   
  
...  
  
 _My eyes couldn't comprehend what was going on. Neither could my heart, nor my head..._  
  
 _A pile of ashes... No body... No living person... Just their remains._  
  
 _Was it all over?_  
  
 _Ally's killer, just like that... Dead._  
  
 _Ally's... Killer..._  
  
Jackson: Monokuma... What the hell were in those letters? How did Mason get a letter from his missing mom?! Why did my parents decide to suddenly give a shit about me again? What the fuck was up?  
  
Monokuma: What's up? Whaddya mean, what's up? There's nothing "up" with those letters! (he waves Mason's letter around)  
  
Ross: Let me see that!   
  
Jackson: Then how-  
  
Monokuma: Nothing was "up" cuz they were all FAKED!   
  
 _Monokuma bursts out laughing and starts tearing Mason's letter into tiny, illegible shreds._  
  
 _The last memento of his.... Gone._  
  
Ross: Fake?!   
  
Steph: You've got to be fucking kidding me.  
  
Jackson: So that means... Ally- Mason- They both-  
  
Monokuma: I can't believe you LOSERS fell for the oldest trick in the book! A fake letter? Seriously! You just got BEANED!!! (continues laughing hysterically) _  
_  
 _I should be happy. Ecstatic that everything went right. There was no cruel twist. Everything worked out. And now we could move on._ _  
  
But I start crying instead. Again. I didn't want to cry, not in front of everyone again, but I couldn't help myself. I cried and I cried and I cried. I fell to the ground face buried in arms. It felt like the only thing I could do was cry._  
  
 _I wanted Ally to come over to me, to comfort me that everything would be alright. And I would comfort her as well. And all would be okay, just as we said. The killing game would continue, but it would be okay because I had her._  
  
 _But she wasn't there. She would never be by my side ever again._  
  
 _Nothing was okay anymore.  
  
It was all fake. It was all meaningless.  
  
I believed that those empty words on a piece of paper really were my mother.   
  
And Ally believed that the empty paper was truly for her.   
  
But...  
  
We stressed over faked letters.   
  
_ _She wanted to die over a fake letter._ _A fake, blank letter._ _  
  
Ally was murdered over a fake letter. A fake, nonsensical letter.  
  
It was all for nothing, quite literally. And how was I supposed to feel now?    
  
I should be happy. _  
  
 _But I was anything but happy._  
  
Carter: Ally... Ally...!   
  
 _I start wailing loudly. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what to say or feel either, all I could do was cry desperately for her name, hoping it would bring her back somehow.  
  
But I knew she was never coming back, and that killed my heart.   
  
Every emotion I had... It all meant nothing.   
_  
Carter: (sobbing me) Ally, please, please come back to me! I don't want to lose you! Please, don't go...   
  
Carter: Please, Ally...  
  
Carter: Please, stay with me... I'm begging you...   
  
 _I wanted her to be here with me so badly. I wanted so much from her right now.  
  
I wanted to love her.   
  
But now I could never.   
  
And Ally... She never wanted to. She would rather die than keep moving on. She didn't hesitate to kill me and everyone for the sake of one person she never knew, one person who she never talked to.   
  
She never told me this. Even if she had, there was nothing I could've ever done to stop her.  
  
I was powerless. I was before when Amora and Nichole died, and I still am now.   
  
I couldn't stop her, I couldn't save Ally's life, I couldn't even avenge a death she didn't want avenged...  
  
Everything hurts. The rushes of adrenaline fade away from me. I feel sick.  
  
Oh God, it's all my fault. Her death was all my fault. I should've done something, anything...! Anything to have stopped this...!   
  
Oh, Ally...  
  
_Carter: (still sobbing) Ally... I'm so, so sorry...! Please, come back! I promise I'll be better! I promise, I- I'll make you happy, I swear, I-  
  
 _I feel arms wrap around me. It lifts me up, but they're still wrapped around me.  
  
_ Carter: Huh...?  
  
Élie: ... It'll be okay.   
  
Carter: É... Élie...?  
  
Élie: I'm sorry. I should've done something sooner, and I regret standing by like a fool. I know all too well the pain you feel, Carter.   
  
Carter: ...  
  
Élie: It's just as Steph said. I know you're mad. I know you're upset. I know you're hurt. Nothing and nobody will ever change that.   
  
Carter: But...?  
  
Élie: But nothing. I won't feed you platitudes to make you feel better. But... At least take this in return. For last time.  
  
 _Élie holds me closer._  
  
Élie: ... I'm sorry.   
  
 _I don't know what to do. I don't return the hug, I just stare blankly into the distance instead.  
  
Why...?   
  
Why was this all happening...?   
  
 **What did I do to deserve this?**_  
  
Élie: Are you alright, Carter?  
  
 _My response is cold and automatic._  
  
Carter: No.   
  
 _But my heart instantly swells with emotion._  
  
Carter: I... I miss Ally so much... If only I knew before... Then I would've done my best to stop her... I wanted to make her happy, to make her forget about her past... I wanted to care for her in a way she's never gotten... I wanted to hold her, for forever...  
  
Carter: And now... I will never be able to do that...  
  
 _My heart isn't filled with anger anymore. Only regret._  
  
 _I could've been better. I should've been better.  
  
I never even got to say goodbye to her.   
  
I left Ally on the feelings of false hope she gave me.   
  
I grasp onto _ _Élie and start crying again. The tears come harder than ever.  
  
I fucked up horribly, didn't I?_  
  
 _Steph comes over to me, patting me, making sure not to touch_ _Élie._  
  
Steph: We know how it feels, dude. And we're here for you, okay?   
  
Carter: You couldn't-  
  
Steph: Don't bullshit me. Yes we can.   
  
Carter: ... (hollow) Fine.  
  
Steph: That's the spirit. Lift your head up, champ.   
 _Élie lets go of me and stands up. I slowly do too.  
  
Something trembled deep inside of me. I couldn't interpret the feeling, but... I knew that nothing would ever be the same. And that frightened me. What happened after this trial? Ally was gone.   
  
I felt scared. That was all it was.   
  
I feel both of my hands get squeezed.   
  
_Puck: ... Hey there.   
  
Jackson: Hi.   
  
Carter: Puck... Jackson...  
  
Puck: I'm... I'm sorry, Carter.   
  
Jackson: I should be the one who's sorry.   
  
Carter: No... You guys...  
  
Puck: It's okay, Carter! You can't blame yourself alone. And now... I hate to say it, there's nothing more to do.  
  
Jackson: Keep moving forward.   
  
Puck: Yeah, that's true! It's what Ally would've wanted.   
  
 _We enter the elevator. Nina is the last to enter.  
  
Puck's words to me linger in my mind.   
  
Is it really what Ally would've wanted? Did she really want us to live on?  
  
She wanted me dead, didn't she?   
  
She didn't want me to move forward either. She put all of her hope into Mason to live on. _  
  
 _And no one else._  
  
 _The feeling of regret consumes me even more as we rise back up from that hell, straight into another hell of its own.  
  
That night, there were no stars in the sky._  
  
 _..._  
  
Item Obtained: Red Scarf  
Perfect for fashion, and also for keeping your neck from being exposed to those cold, windy days. They hid more than just physical scars. It reminds you of someone you once loved. Maybe you should let that go, dude.  
  
Item Obtained: Flower brooch  
A gold and green flower brooch. It's said to hold amazing power that can unleash unstoppable forces of the night... Or not. It was just a family gift. Nothing more important than that.   
  
CHAPTER 4: END.  
REMAINING: 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you JYoshimon for drawing the execution art!  
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	30. I-4

Carter: Ally? Ally!  
  
Ross: Mason!  
  
 _The two are running down through the Hope’s Peak dorm rooms, both looking around frantically for their missing friends._  
  
Carter: This… This isn’t funny if it’s a joke! Where are you?  
  
Ross: Where’d you go?  
  
 _They both turn the corner and run into each other._  
  
Carter: Oof!  
  
Ross: Oh geez! Sorry! My bad.  
  
Carter: (calms a little) Ah… Uh, no worries. Sorry for yelling, I was looking for a friend of mine.  
  
Ross: No, it’s fine! I was looking for a friend of mine as well.  
  
Carter: That friend wouldn’t happen to be Ally, would it? Um, Ally DuPont? Ultimate Pantomimist?   
  
Ross: No, but she is in my class… She was here today.  
  
Carter: I know, but when I left her for the night, I heard footsteps, and- when I turned around, I saw these men in suits leaving, and when I knocked on Ally’s dorm room, she was gone. The door was unlocked, and… Ally wasn’t in there.  
  
Ross: The same happened to me, except it was with my friend, Mason.  
  
Carter: Mason Navarice? Ultimate Birdkeeper?  
  
Ross: Yep, that's him.  
  
Carter: I know him, he’s in my class as well. And he was here today too. He's gone too?  
  
Ross: Guess it’s a coincidence, huh? A sad coincidence. Um... I should probably introduce myself at the very least. My name’s Ross Marciano. Ultimate Wilderness Ranger.  
  
Carter: Carter Wellesley. Ultimate… Um, Grocer.  
  
Ross: Nice to meet you.  
  
 _They shake hands quickly._  
  
Carter: Those men in suits… Who were they?  
  
Ross: I don't know, but...  
  
Carter: But?  
  
Ross: You don’t think they could be…?  
  
 _The killing game experiments._  
  
Carter: But… That wouldn’t make any sense. There's been such an uproar after... (doesn't finish)   
  
Ross: You're right... All these protests… Have they not meant a single thing?  
  
Carter: Ally was accepting a lot of interviews to speak out against the killing games… I tried to warn her that it might not have been smart, but-   
  
Ross: And Mason was a huge environmentalist. He didn’t let these killing games slide, so he was super vocal about it too.   
  
Carter: This can’t be…! None of their work mattered? And now they're both... Gone?  
  
Ross: Let’s… Stay positive, okay? I’ll keep an eye out for both Mason and Ally. And if I see her in class tomorrow, I’ll let you know, okay?  
  
Carter: Yeah… Same with Mason. Thank you, Ross. This means a lot to me.  
  
Ross: (smiles) No problem. I’ll see you around, alright? Get some rest. Don't worry.  
  
Carter: Yeah, you too. See you.  
  
 _Carter turns around to continue looking, parting ways with Ross.  
_  
Ross: Wait, Carter-!  
  
Carter: Huh?  
  
 _He turns around.  
  
Ross is gone.  
  
_ _… Oh no.  
  
Ally, Mason, and now, Ross... _  
  
Carter: … I have to tell ████.  
  
 _Carter turns and runs to their room._  
  
Wherever they were headed… Carter was more than afraid of that.  
  
Ally… Please stay safe.


	31. Chapter 5-1: As I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the format issues/everything looking w i d e. I'll get this fixed hopefully soon, but AP month/week combined with mobile is a real biatch.

_ That night, after the Class Trial, I didn’t go to bed. Instead, I went to the library and pulled out those files Jackson had showed me.  _

 

_ Maybe… Somewhere in those files, I could find some way to end the killing game. I had to do this. I didn’t want to suffer anymore.  _

 

_ There was only one trend between each of the killing game experiments. _

 

_ The observer, or mastermind, was killed, and the killing game was ended promptly after.  _

 

_ That meant the observer was alive, and they were one of us who were still alive.  _

 

_ Or was it…? In the third experiment, they faked their death.  _

 

_ But in the fourth experiment, only one person survived. _

 

_ … Could it be, in this experiment, she- _

 

Nina: What are you reading?

 

Carter: GAH! 

 

_ I quickly turn around and stumble back. Nina stares directly at me, emotionless. _

 

Nina: What. Are. You. Reading. 

 

Carter: N-Nothing, I-! 

 

Nina: You know staying out here during night time is against the rules, right? 

 

Carter: Leave me alone! Get away from me! 

 

_ She ignores me and takes a step closer. What the hell is going on?  _

 

_ I stumble back further, hitting the table and causing it to tip over, the papers flying everywhere. The files! _

 

Carter: No! 

 

Nina: What’s this? 

 

Carter: Don’t read that! 

 

Nina: Why not? Are you going to stop me? 

 

_ I feel my throat tighten- as if something, or someone, is holding it shut. Oh God, I’m going to die here! _

 

Carter: S-Stop! Please, st-

 

…

 

Carter: Stop! 

 

_ I bolt upright in my bed, yelling. I’m sweating and panting like crazy, rushed with adrenaline and fear.  _

 

_ Wait… In my bed?  _

 

_ I look around me. No library, no files, no Nina. I was just in my bed.  _

 

_ It was just a dream.  _

 

_ It was just a nightmare about Nina… That’s really, really weird when I put it like that.  _

 

_ I look at the time. Barely past 6 AM. _

 

_ It hasn’t even been 24 hours since Ally died…  _

 

_ I’m hit with a wave of sadness once more.  _

 

_ Ally… _

 

_ She’s really dead, isn’t she.  _

 

_ I fall back into bed, and I never want to get out of it. I’m flooded with emotion and memories, but for some reason, in all of my sadness, I didn’t cry. Everything hurt like hell, physically and emotionally. But I didn’t cry. Maybe I’d exhausted my tear supply for now.  _

 

_ I stared at my ceiling fan until I fell asleep again. No dreams returned this time, thankfully.  _

 

**Chapter 5: As I Am**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, Gladiolus Island! It is now 8 AM and officially daytime! Today’s weather forecast is… Boring and clear as usual. Have a nice day! 

 

_ I groan and cover my face.  I felt exhausted, and I definitely don’t want to get out of bed.  _

 

_ What was the point? Who would be waiting for me out there? Who would really care? Did I really want to subject myself to this anymore? _

 

_ There was no point. And I wanted to just curl up in my bed and disappear forever, just so I wouldn’t have to deal with any of this any longer. I didn’t have any energy to do anything at all right now.  _

 

_ If I overslept, no one would look for me- _

 

_ There’s a knock on my door. _

 

_ … Oh. _

 

_ I try my best to hastily get out of bed and open the door. _

 

Ross: Um… Hey, Carter.

 

Carter: Huh? Oh. Hi Ross. 

 

Ross: (doesn’t look Carter in the eye) How… How are you feeling? 

 

Carter: … 

 

_ Saying that I was fine would be a flat out lie. But if I said I wasn’t well, then I’d make everyone concerned, and this wasn’t their problem. They shouldn’t have to worry about me worrying.  _

 

Carter: Tired. Low energy.

 

_ I guess I’m not lying there. _

 

Ross: (nods) I get that… I know it’s been a rough 24 hours for you. 

 

Carter: Yeah…

 

Ross: I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were doing okay. And if you’re up for it… We can have breakfast together. All of us, actually. 

 

Carter: Thank you-

 

Ross: And Carter, I… I wanted to apologize. 

 

Carter: For what?

 

Ross: I yelled at you, and I’ve never lost my temper like that before. It really wasn’t what you needed, and I acted out of line, so I wanted to apologize for that. So I’m sorry.

 

Carter: Oh geez… Please don’t apologize for that. I should be the one apologizing, I almost choked out your friend to death anyways. 

 

Ross: Well… He was going to die anyways.

 

Carter: Yeah, but… You were right. I wasn’t in the right mind, and it was kind of fucked up that I tried to do that. I’m not in that state of mind, I swear. 

 

_ At least I’m not angry.  _

 

Ross: … I guess so… Still, I’m sorry.

 

Carter: Let’s not push this sorry fest any further, okay? I’ll meet you at the kitchen for breakfast. 

 

Ross: If you say so. But I’ll see you in a moment. 

 

Carter: Yeah. 

 

_ I close the door, and I’m alone once again.  _

 

_ At least when I’m around people I have to fake being okay. So in conclusion: I need to be around people more right now. _

 

_ I quickly get ready then head out to the kitchen, where the “other people” are, just so I don’t have to be with just myself any longer.  _

 

…

 

Puck: Carter!

 

Carter: Whuh-!

 

Puck: You doing okay, Carter? 

 

Carter: Oh, um- I’m fine?

 

Puck: That’s good! I just wanted to make sure. 

 

_ Not even a good morning?  _

 

Puck: You can sit with us, Carter! That’s me and Jackson. That is, if you want to. 

 

Carter: Oh, sure. Thanks. 

 

_ At a glance, I was the last one there. Steph, Élie, Nina, and now Ross sit alone. Poor Ross… He’s not taking Mason’s death as hard, but he definitely was pretty freaked out about it.  _

 

_ I should invite him to sit with us. _

 

Carter: Hey, Ross. 

 

Ross: Huh? Oh, hi Carter. Good to see you again.

 

Carter: Yeah. Just saw you sitting by yourself and thought I’d invite you to come sit with me, Jackson, and Puck. 

 

Ross: You sure…?

 

Carter: Yeah. In fact, Steph, Élie, Nina, you guys join too. I don’t want you guys to feel left out either.

 

Élie: Um… To echo Ross, are you sure?

 

Carter: Yeah, I’m sure. Unless you don’t want to.

 

_ It was time to move past rivalries and hard feelings. _

 

Nina: Sure, why not. 

 

Carter: Élie? Steph?

 

Steph: … Suuuuure.

 

Élie: If you insist. 

 

_ All seven of us sit at a table together. Steph and Élie sit at opposite ends. It’s something.  _

 

_ I sit in between of Nina and Puck. Looking at Nina… I’m reminded of my dream last night, and I instantly panic and think that this was a terrible idea.  _

 

Nina: What are you staring at me for?

 

Carter: Uh. Nothing. Just spacing out, sorry.

 

Nina: No worries. You doing okay?

 

Carter: I’ve been asked this like three times already, but I’m fine. 

 

_ I realize no one else is talking. Guess we haven’t really worked that much on that unifying aspect of our class, huh… I might as well expand this conversation so my attention can get off Nina.  _

 

Carter: So… What’s gonna happen today?

 

Nina: A new area, probably. That’s what happens every time.

 

Ross: That’s true… And with Monokuma’s new rule, we’ve gotta go out and explore it. 

 

Puck: At least there are the train carts! That makes things less tedious.

 

Steph: Still a waste of my time. 

 

Jackson: As if you spend your time in a productive matter at all.

 

Steph: Saucy. 

 

Jackson: (bluntly) I have a girlfriend.

 

Steph: M’bad.

 

Ross: Ugh, but Steph’s right… Why bother exploring new places and infrastructure only for it to be show and nothing else? It’s useless and worse, it’s just a waste of resources. Why can’t it just be a natural island?

 

Élie: This island has been anything but natural. You yourself know that. 

 

Ross: (sighs) I know… 

 

Jackson: What if we just all don’t go? What’s Monokuma gonna do, kill us all? 

 

Monokuma: Upupu, you bet! 

 

Nina: Called it. 

 

Ross: Way to ruin a breakfast.

 

Monokuma: Yeah yeah, you all groan and moan about my appearance in the morning, I get the gist. Unfortunately for you, don’t care! Digging this whole camaraderie schtick going on right now though. Too bad that’ll be ruined in what? Two days?

 

Puck: Don’t push it. 

 

Monokuma: (beams) Pushing it is my job! What, with motives and whatnot.

 

Jackson: You mean your total of two motives? 

 

Monokuma: Bold of you to assume there’s only been two motives, hmhm~

 

Jackson: What was that?

 

Monokuma: A-A joke! A prank! A bamboozle! Forget I said anything!

 

Jackson: No seriously, what the hell-

 

Monokuma: Uhhh distraction time! A new area has been discovered! Go explore it or else! Them’s the rules!

 

_ And just as quickly as Monokuma had appeared, it disappeared just as quickly.  _

 

Steph: Well looks like we’ve found a weakness of ol’ Monokuma. Just call ‘em out on his romper room fuckery. 

 

Puck: But what did that mean?

 

Ross: There’s only been two motives, right?

 

Élie: The accomplice motive and the letters from home motive… 

 

Nina: If there was any other motives, Monokuma clearly didn’t announce it. 

 

_ Monokuma…  _

 

_ There are fuzzy memories from the back of my head, when I first woke up from…  _

 

_ No, I don’t want to think about that. _

 

Ross: There couldn’t have been a motive with the third murder, right? Jaclyn arranged that all on her own, and it was clear there weren’t any alternate motivations to her murders.

 

Puck: Don’t remind me. 

 

Steph: And Yvon confronted Mitsuo on his own, which led to its own chain of events. 

 

Jackson: Then guess what Monokuma said was a load of bullshit to get us all worked up. 

 

Carter: Guess so… Then there’s no point worrying?

 

Jackson: Not right now, at least. We’ve got a place to explore anyways, so we’d better go before Monokuma really does kill us. 

 

Carter: Fair enough.

 

_ We quickly head out to the train carts. _

 

Puck: Aw, there’s still an odd number of us. But there’s four carts, so one of us should just sit on our own.

 

Steph, Élie, Nina at the same time: I call it.

 

Puck: Not how that works. Let’s just pair up first, okay?

 

Ross: Can I go with you, Carter?

 

Carter: Huh? Oh, of course! 

 

_ I don’t know why, but I appreciated the fact that Ross had asked me. A feeling of solidarity, I suppose. _

 

Puck: You and me, Jackson?

 

Jackson: Sure.

 

Steph: Well you know where this goes, Nina.

 

Nina: Great, rat poison or arsenic? 

 

Puck: Élie’s not that bad, is he?

 

Nina: Ugh, you don’t even know.

 

Élie: No offense taken.

 

Nina: I meant that with full offense.

 

Steph: Am I the rat poison? Cuz arsenic is such a basic bitch chemical.

 

Nina: Yes, you were the rat poison. Fuck it, rat poison it is.

 

Steph: A wise choice, ma’am. 

 

Nina: Don’t make me regret it.

 

Élie: So I’m left alone. 

 

Puck: Seems like it…

 

Élie: No worries. 

 

_ We all get into our respective carts, and the carts take us into the new island. We ride past all the locations we’ve explored so far, and memories flood my mind. _

 

_ Meditating with Tyson… Sitting at the cafe with Mason… The candy store with Jaclyn… Skateboarding with Zera… And… _

 

_ The garden with Ally.  _

 

_ I feel like crying again, but I still don’t.  _

 

_ I turn towards Ross, who’s looking out into the distance as well. _

 

_ I can’t tell if it’s the speed of the cart that’s distorting my view, but I see him trembling. _

 

_ The cart stops at the end of the fourth area. We get out, taking in the view of the new area. It was a mix of the previous areas and what Ross had wanted with a more “natural” island. _

 

_ On one side, there was a ton of infrastructure. It reminded me of the second but it just looked way busier. Bright lights, buildings tall and short, the like. _

 

_ On the other side, it was like a natural reserve, with a sizable lake surrounded by trees. The juxtaposition was… Odd, to say the least. _

 

Carter: Where should we go first?

 

Ross: The lake! If that’s okay. Sorry, I just figured it’d be quicker to explore that first. (fishes out his map)

 

Jackson: (smiles lightly, more like a smirk) Nah, we get it. Good idea anyways. Let’s go. 

_ There’s a trail around the lake, so we walk around that. The lake itself is nice to look at, and it’s rather small (understandably enough), so I get why Ross was so happy to see it. The trail goes into the small clump of trees, but when we break out of the trees… _

 

_ We see the end.  _

 

Jackson: What…? 

 

Puck: There’s… There’s no wall. 

 

_ Only water, as far as our eyes could see.  _

 

_ We reached the other end of the island.  _

 

Ross: It feels so surreal, seeing this… We’re really close to the end, aren’t we? 

 

Élie: There’s nothing more to explore than this? It feels weird to say.

 

_ Whether we liked to admit it or not, we’d had gotten used to this island. I wanted out since day one, but now, leaving felt… A little weird. It was hard to explain, and saying I wanted to stay at this hellhole killing game wasn’t my intention.  _

 

Steph: Except for whatever the fuck’s on the other side of this place. We gotta check that out too. 

 

Ross: Even still, I never thought we’d see this. I thought this island would be endless… 

 

Puck: All things have to come to an end eventually, I guess. Sounds depressing, I know. 

 

Steph: Let’s just keep moving so we can get this fuckshit over with.

 

Carter: Yeah.

 

_ After lingering for a moment, we leave the view and exit the trail. Next was the modern half of this area. Ross wasn’t happy to see that yet again, most of these buildings were just for show. _

 

Ross: Could we visit the other end of the island? At least, on this side?

 

Carter: Sure, why not? Then we can make our way inward. Anyone have a problem with that?

 

Puck: If you’re good with it! 

 

Carter: I’m fine, so let’s go.

 

_ We walk through the buildings. I see glimpses of some open buildings, but I can’t tell what it’s supposed to be inside. Though there’s one building that’s larger than the others, but it looks dark inside.  _

 

_ Similar to the forest, we break out of the buildings, and just as expected, we’re greeted not with a wall, but an ocean. However, there’s something else too.  _

 

_ A platform extends from the border of the island into the ocean, but it doesn’t go too far.  _

 

Puck: A port! It’s a port!

 

Carter: Where like, boats come and stuff?

 

Steph: Uh, no shit. What else is it for? Just for show?

 

Ross: I wouldn’t be surprised. 

 

Puck: No, Carter’s right! Why else would there be a port here? Boats have to come and go here- we could escape! 

 

Jackson: Escape? You really think it’s possible? 

 

Puck: I mean… There has to be some kind of boat coming here, right? Maybe for food, or supplies, or something! We could hitch a ride on it and get out of here! 

 

Nina: But what then? Where do we go? Can we go back home?

 

Puck: Is it any better than being stuck here, in this horrible killing game?

 

Nina: No, but going into the unknown is extremely dangerous!

 

_ Nina objecting… It didn’t sit right with me, even though this was basically her thing. _

 

Puck: Look, I’m not going to argue with you! I’m just saying, escape is definitely possible with this port open to us! 

 

Nina: Then wait for a boat.

 

Élie: Can we not fight? I’d rather just move on.

 

Jackson: I agree.

 

Nina: I’m just being realistic.

 

Puck: I’m trying to be optimistic and helpful.

 

Nina: Clearly, they’re two very different things. 

 

Carter: Uh… Let’s just go back in. Okay? I really don’t want to continue this anymore.

 

Puck: (softens) I’m sorry, Carter. You’re right. 

 

Nina: Alright. 

 

_ Nina’s the first to head back into the buildings. I guess we should follow her. From a safe distance, maybe.  _

 

_ The first building we come across is an elegant restaurant. We can look in from the inside, with cloth-covered tables, vases with flowers, and the general beautiful and romantic look these evening restaurants have. _

 

_ My first thought when I look inside is Ally. I remember what she said to me, that she wanted to go to the diner with me, and she wanted to share a milkshake with me. I thought about having a dinner here with her. On a date… That we never had. On a date that we will never have now. _

 

Steph: Carter? (taps him) You’re phasing out. 

 

Carter: Huh? … Oh. Sorry.

 

Steph: You were just staring through the window. Do you wanna go in or what?

 

Carter: (quickly) No, no. I don’t want to, it’s fine.

 

Steph: If ya say so. You sure you’re doing okay?

 

Jackson: Yeah, I want to make sure you’re okay. We all do.

 

Puck: Carter, if you’re upset, you can say something. 

 

Ross: Yeah, we’re here for you.

 

Élie: Don’t be afraid to say what’s on your mind. We’ll listen.

 

Nina: We’ll help you, Carter.

 

_ All eyes are on me. I should feel happy that all of these people- that all of my friends- care so much to see me, but instead I just felt incredibly overwhelmed.  _

 

_ I take a step back, but they just take a step closer. I feel- suffocated.  _

 

_ But then I blink, and they haven’t gotten any closer, nor have I gotten any further. … Weird.  _

 

Carter: Um- I- I’m fine. I swear. If I’m not, I’ll say something.

 

Puck: Alright… If you say so, Carter! 

 

_ They smile at me. I feel more at ease. Sort of.  _

 

_ We keep moving.  _

 

_ The next place we stop by is the biggest building there. Not that it was tall, it was just very wide. Like the place where… Jaclyn had her party.  _

 

_ I couldn’t tell what was in, so I stepped in. A plethora of bright, flashing lights greet me through the dark building. There are lots of small machines next to one another, each with their own brightly colored screens.  _

 

Carter: Is this…?

 

Steph: A fuckin’ arcade! Hell yeah! 

 

Ross: Out of all places, the arcade is open?

 

Puck: Guess someone’s gotta have fun somehow!

 

Steph: I will touch the rat. 

 

Ross: (looks around) What rat? 

 

Puck: (examines a machine) Well they seem to be working. And they don’t require any kind of currency either! Hm, but I don’t recognize a lot of these games, but I guess I’m not much of a gamer myself. 

 

Steph: Eh, there’s some good stuff here. But… Yeah, I wouldn’t know.

 

_ He seems mellow looking through the arcade.  _

 

_ … Oh. I get why. _

 

Carter: Hey, why don’t we head out? We can always return, but we’ve already figured out what this place is. I can’t imagine there would be much else. 

 

Puck: You think so? What if-

 

Élie: No, I agree with Carter. (quickly glances at Steph)

 

Steph: Yeah, whatever. I’m cool with leaving. 

 

_ And by “cool with leaving,” he’s the first one to leave.  _

 

Élie: … 

 

_ Still no reconciliation, huh.  _

 

_ I think to myself for a moment.  _

 

_ What if Mason had survived…? I probably would still be just as angry and upset, just as Steph was. Even then, I still feel immensely upset.  _

 

_ Now I get why Steph said he was the only one who understood me in that moment. And I understand more how he feels.  _

 

_ But in the end… The fault goes to the killing game, whoever’s in charge, and whoever’s letting this happen. This killing game has to end.  _

 

_ I just need to figure out how.  _

 

_ But for now... _

 

_ I leave the arcade, clearing my head.  _

 

_ The last place that is actually open is a theater and stage. The kind of performances and- _

 

_ Alright, that’s enough. I know what Monokuma’s trying to do. I’m not exposing myself to this.  _

 

_ I immediately turn around.  _

 

Puck: Huh? What’s wrong?

 

Carter: You guys can look inside if you’d like. I’m not going in.

 

Puck: Wait, are you sure? What if Monokuma punishes you?

 

Carter: There’s nowhere else to explore. It would have to be hard-pressed enough to try and find an excuse to kill me. 

 

Jackson: Carter-!

 

Carter: (on edge) I’m fine, don’t worry. 

 

Steph: Oi, wait-

 

Élie: I’ll go after him. No one else follow. 

 

Ross: Are you sure about this?

 

_ Élie had already left to follow me.  _

 

…

 

_ I walk out of the city area and back to the lake.  _

 

_ Even looking at the theater brought back memories of Ally. There were so many, and I was so close…  _

 

_ It all hurt so much. _

 

Élie: Carter! 

 

Carter: Huh? 

 

_ Élie comes rushing towards me.  _

 

Élie: Carter, are you alright? 

 

Carter: I- I’m fine. 

 

Élie: It’s barely been a day, you don’t have to lie to me. 

 

Carter: … 

 

Élie: Carter.

 

Carter: It… It still hurts. I don’t want it to, but I don’t want to forget Ally either. But when I think of her… It just hurts. 

 

Élie: I know, and I understand. The pain of losing Yvon still hasn’t left me, and everything this killing game throws just adds salt to the wound.

 

Carter: … Can I ask you something?

 

Élie: I’m a semi-open book.

 

Carter: Élie, do you… Do you regret what you did? To Kyou.

 

Élie: … (takes a moment to think)

 

Élie: … No, I don’t. 

 

Carter: … Oh.

 

Élie: Please don’t misunderstand me when I say that. Of course I am wholly remorseful for killing Kyou. They didn’t deserve it in the slightest. But… If I had not did what I had done, then I would have had no chance of saving mon amour from his fate. And I would’ve failed as both his bodyguard and his boyfriend.

 

Carter: But… You knew it was a hopeless case, didn’t you? Yvon’s fate was already set in stone… That’s why Steph is so angry at you in the first place. You killed for no reason.

 

Élie: Perhaps I did, but I was clinging onto the small hope that somehow, some way, I would be the blackened and not Yvon. And even if I wasn’t, I was hoping you all would vote for me so Yvon would survive.

 

Carter: Élie…!

 

Élie: Yvon’s life came first before any of yours, myself included. 

 

Carter: I… 

 

Élie: In summary, if I were to relive that situation, I would’ve killed again to protect Yvon. Perhaps not Kyou, but at the time, they were the only option.

 

Carter: … I see. 

 

Élie: Why did you ask me that, anyways?

 

Carter: I dunno, I just figured you and Steph still aren’t on good terms, so I thought I’d just ask.

 

Élie: I see then. If that’s the case, may I ask you a question in return?

 

Carter: Sure, I guess.

 

Élie: Do you in any way blame Ally for her death?

 

_ My reaction is immediate. _

 

Carter: What? No! Mason killed her and- 

 

_ I stop for a moment. _

 

Élie: And? 

 

Carter: And… N-No. No I don’t.

 

Élie: Alright then. 

 

_ What was with that question? _

 

_ Mason killed her and desecrated her body. She died crying.  _

 

_ But… Why did she die crying in the first place?  _

 

_ … I don’t want to think about it.  _

 

Élie: (stares off into the sky) It’s getting late. Would you like to go back to the hotel before the others return? I’d imagine you’d like some alone time after all of… Well, today. 

 

Carter: I wouldn’t mind. I’m getting tired of everyone asking me if I’m fine when I’m just fine. 

 

Élie: Understandable. But it’s nice to ask anyways. 

 

Carter: I guess so. 

 

Élie: And if you’d like, before the day ends, we could have dinner together. Is that alright with you? 

 

Carter: Sure, I don’t see why not. But… Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?

 

Élie: Like what?

 

Carter: I don’t know how to put this without sounding rude, but you just seem to care more. Rather than just keep to yourself, honestly.

 

Élie: Well… I feel guilty, quite honestly.

 

Carter: But you just said you didn’t regret-

 

Élie: No, not about that. I… Last investigation, I refused to help and stayed dormant. And Nina wasn’t too happy to hear about that.

 

Carter: … Oh.

 

Élie: She said out of all cases, this should’ve been the one where I should have cared the most. And she was right. So I thought the least I could do is keep you company right now. 

 

Carter: Why though? Why didn’t you do anything? 

 

Élie: … 

 

_ He doesn’t respond and returns to the train cart. I have no choice but to follow him, and we ride back to the hotel. _

 

Carter: Élie, why?

 

_ Still no response.  _

 

Carter: … Nice weather, huh?

 

Élie: Yes, as usual. There hasn’t been any rain during our time here.

 

_ That got a response at least. I better drop the first question for now. _

 

Carter: That’s true. Weird.

 

_ No one else is back to the hotel yet, so we can have our dinner like Élie wanted. We sit down at a table together, facing one another.  _

 

Carter: So… What do you like to do, Élie? 

 

Élie: Fence.

 

Carter: No shit. I meant outside of that. As a hobby.

 

Élie: Fencing is my hobby.

 

Carter: Yeah, and it’s also your ultimate talent. Again, outside of fencing. 

 

Élie: I like watching romance movies. But I haven’t watched any lately.

 

Carter: … Ah. 

 

Élie: Et tu, Carter? I’d imagine you’re more interesting than I am. 

 

Carter: You’d be disappointed. 

 

Élie: Well, I can tell you’re not too fond of your own talent. What would you rather do instead of retail work?

 

Carter: … I like to write.

 

_ I hadn’t thought about writing in a while. And I hadn’t even told anyone about my dreams of writing since… Ally. _

 

Élie: Writing? I told you that you were more interesting. What do you like to write about?

 

Carter: I mean, I haven’t written in a long while. I’d forgotten about it recently, if I’m being honest. But I used to really love stories, so I’d write them myself. Fiction stuff in general. 

 

Élie: Fascinating. Do you have any of your stories with you, by chance? 

 

Carter: Nope. And I don’t think you’d want to read them. 

 

Élie: It’s nothing too embarrassing, right?

 

Carter: No, I just… Forget it. Writing was a pipe dream of mine anyways, and it doesn’t even matter. 

 

Élie: What do you mean by that?

 

Carter: I mean, look at you all. You’re dedicated to your talents and barely have time for anything else. You literally said you don’t do much aside from fencing. But for me, working at the grocery store was just a job. Nothing more than that. I wasn’t going to dedicate my life to doing that. I wasn’t raised to be a grocer. This wasn’t my dream. 

 

Élie: But you excel at it, clearly!

 

Carter: So? I don’t belong, I don’t have some outstanding talent that you all have. I’m never going to make an impact as a grocer of all things. I wanted to be a writer instead. I didn’t even have to be an Ultimate, but now that I am, I’ll just be known as a grocer until the end of time. 

 

Élie: Oh… Then why did you accept your invitation to Hope’s Peak?

 

Carter: Because I didn’t want to let down my family and friends around me. It’d be selfish to say no and let everyone down just because I didn’t want to be a “grocer.” Hope’s Peak is the elite of elite schools, after all. 

 

_ I shake my head. _

 

Carter: Never mind. You wouldn’t get it. You’ve spent your entire life doing something you love, and I’m just here.

 

Élie: Carter, you have nothing to be sorry for! 

 

_ I stand up and put my plates up. I was done for the day. _

 

Élie: Carter, listen to me, I-

 

Carter: I’m sorry, Élie.

 

Élie: … No, I’m sorry. 

 

_The once cocky, confident Élie_ _deflates as he watches me storm away from the kitchen. I feel a mix of sadness and anger, but I also felt that it was unfair to feel angry at Élie. He did nothing in that moment, and I had just gotten swept up by my own emotions. Sigh, as usual._

 

_ I head straight to my room and sit on my bed. I feel all sorts of horrible. Horrible for snapping at Élie, and on that note, I felt horrible for snapping at everyone else too at the theater.  _

 

_ What would Ally think? _

 

_ I remember Élie’s question.  _

 

_ Did I blame her at all for what happened? _

 

_ She was the victim, after all. I can’t blame her. _

 

_ But then I think about Ally’s last words.  _

 

_ Words she said not to me, but to Mason. _

 

_ “I want to die.” _

 

_ “Then I’ll kill you first.” _

 

_ And our date… Was it ever going to happen in Ally’s mind? Or was it all just a set up for me to figure out on my own? _

 

_ … Ally wasn’t at fault. Not in the slightest.  _

 

_ I shouldn’t be thinking about this anymore. It hurt me just to do so. _

 

_ But could I just forget about Ally and her memory so easily, even if it hurt me?  _

 

Carter: Ally…

 

_ My voice cracks when I say her name. It’s a name filled with regrets now.  _

 

_ So many people died on my watch, and I’ve felt guilty for each and every one of them, starting with Amora and Nichole. But Ally really takes the cake here.  _

 

_ I sigh as I think about… Well, everything.  _

 

_ Even though my heart is filled with depressing thoughts and memories, I still don’t cry. I haven’t done so all day.  _

 

_ It was almost 10, so I lay back in bed and shut my eyes. I didn’t want to stare at the ceiling. _

 

_ But even with my eyes closed, I could still see Ally’s smile. Like I said, I could never forget her smile. _

 

_ … Even if she had never truly meant that smile.  _

 

_ Just as I faintly hear Monokuma’s night time announcement, I fall asleep.  _

 

_ I didn’t know what to feel right now, but one thing was certain. _

 

_ Through that crazy vortex of emotions of mine, I felt alone.  _


	32. 5-2

Monokuma: Gooood morning! It is now 8AM and officially daytime! Enjoy your lovely day while it lasts!

 

_ Same old, same old. _

 

_ What was there even to do today? I was so used to something going on, like a party or a meeting or… Sigh. Memories. _

 

_ Guess I’ll have to have breakfast first. Then I’ll figure out the rest. _

 

…

 

_ Everyone’s scattered again. So much for that feeling of togetherness. As I grab my food and look for a place to sit, Puck sees me and their face brightens. However, they’re interrupted by someone else intercepting me. _

 

Steph: Yoooo, Carter! Morning.

 

Carter: Good morning, Steph. (places plate down at his table)

 

Steph: Oh? Sitting with me? Looks like someone like likes me.

 

Carter: I mean, since you bothered to talk to me, but I can change my mind really quick.

 

Steph: Aw, that makes it seem like a chore.

 

_ He’s slurping on ramen. For breakfast? Though I guess that explains the smell that I’m so used to by now. _

 

Steph: So, how we doing?

 

Carter: How are  _ you _  doing?

 

Steph: Meh, same as ever.

 

Carter: Burning with an undying rage and desire for vengeance?

 

Steph: Jesus, this got dark real fast. Who pissed in your optimism coffee today?

 

Carter: (shrugs, bites into orange) Just checking on you. Things have been tense lately.

 

Steph: (slurps) Yeah, well when have they ever  _ not _  been tense. But it's all good. They'll get what's been coming eventually.

 

Carter: (squints) That's oddly ominous. And very suspicious.

 

Steph: (not looking at Carter now) Yeah, well these games are for two players.

 

Carter: Look, I just don't want you to pull any bullshit. I don't want nor need anymore of it right now. There’s enough to go around already.

 

Steph: From me or…?

 

Carter: From everything, quite literally. And that includes you. You know what I mean.

 

Steph: Yeah, I get you. But I haven't done anything yet, so no need to worry.

 

_ Maybe I’m being overly harsh on Steph for no reason. I should back off a bit. _

 

Carter: Sorry, I'm just… well, concerned. I always have been, but especially after talking with Élie about… What happened back then-

 

Steph: What? What did he say?

 

Carter: Well…

 

_ I look towards Élie on the other side of the room. He hasn't heard us, but I lower my voice anyways. _

 

Carter: I asked him if he regretted what he did… if he regretted killing Kyou.

 

Steph: And?

 

Carter: Uh… He said he didn't.

 

Steph: I see.

 

_ I brace for the fireworks, but… Nothing. _

 

_ I expected him to blow up at that, but instead he just got really, really cold. _

 

Carter: But he felt bad for Kyou, it's just that no matter what, he would've killed someone. And at that time it happened to be Kyou.

 

Steph: …

 

_ I’ve gotta keep this conversation going or else Steph’s actually going to snap, and I definitely need to prevent that. _

 

_ That, and I’m curious about something. Though asking this may just make things worse. _

 

Carter: Steph, can I ask you something?

 

Steph: (on edge) What, Sherlock?

 

Carter: Are you mad because Élie killed Kyou, or are you mad because Élie killed, period?

 

_ Steph hesitates for a moment. _

 

Steph: I'm mad because he got away with it.

 

Carter: What if he killed someone else and still got away-

 

Steph: (snaps) Then I'd still be pissed.

 

Carter: … Alright.

 

_ I felt somewhat defeated after asking that. It wasn’t what I was expected, but… It wasn’t a very good feeling. Am I in any place to judge him, though? I’d be furious if Mason survived, somehow. _

 

_ As I finish my orange, Puck walks up to us. _

 

Puck: Hey guys! Hope I'm not interrupting anything.

 

Carter: No worries, you’re just in time.

 

Steph: Just in time for what?

 

Carter: Uh… I finished breakfast. Yeah. Anyways, need something, Puck?

 

Puck: I was just hoping we could spend some time together, if that's okay, Carter. We haven't done so in a while, just you and me!

 

Carter: That sounds like a good idea, Puck.

 

Steph: Can I come with?

 

Puck: Uh… I was hoping it would be just me and Carter… I'm so sorry, if you want-!

 

Steph: Nah, was just curious. I have plans today anyways.

 

Puck: Oh? With who?

 

Steph: With no one in particular.

 

Carter: And what are those plans?

 

Steph: Jerking off till I pass out.

 

Carter: Are you sure about that?

 

Steph: Jesus, ya wanna watch and make sure?  Unless you're into that, I'm flexible with whatevs.

 

Carter: Ugh, just don't do anything stupid, Steph.

 

Steph: No worries. It's not stupid.

 

Carter: It better not be. Please.

 

_ Puck and I leave on that note. We ride into a train cart into the third island area. _

 

Carter: What’d you have in mind, Puck?

 

Puck: Do you like ice cream?

 

Carter: I’m fine with it.

 

Puck: There’s an ice cream machine at the diner. I figured we could try that!

 

Carter: Sure. (sighs) All this working stuff and we barely use it.

 

Puck: This island was barely even made for eighteen people… And people had to die just to access new areas. … That sounded really fucked up.

 

Carter: Now I see why Ross gets so bothered. It’s… A waste, quite honestly. A waste of money and material, considering how most of these places are just for show.

 

Puck: Yeah, no kidding. And if there were no killing games, this wouldn’t be a problem.

 

Carter: Yeah… But this is, what, the fifth one?

 

Puck: (determined look) That’s five too many.

 

Carter: Yeah… (walks into diner) I’m just worried. Again.

 

Puck: Again? About what, in particular?

 

Carter: I mean, it’s not like you haven’t noticed that Steph and Élie still aren’t on the best of terms. And Steph was being very ominous this morning. Scarily so.

 

Puck: What do you mean by that?

 

Carter: Like… He was planning to do something bad. (uncomfortable) You know what I mean.

 

Puck: Oh no. You mean to Élie?

 

Carter: That would seem most likely. Maybe I’m overthinking since Steph can be like this, and I was being overly suspicious of him, but I just don’t want anyone else to die.

 

Puck: I can check on Steph later, if you’d like. I don’t want anything to happen either. But if he wanted to… Kill Élie, I feel like he would’ve done it a while back.

 

Carter: That’s true… I guess it’s Steph being Steph.

 

Puck: Probably, but I’ll probably still check on him either way and make it one hundred percent sure there’s no underlying motives behind his words.

 

Carter: Sounds good. I don’t think there’ll be any sort of reconciliation between him and Élie anytime soon, even if we make it off this island.

 

Puck: We will, don’t worry. But why do you say that?

 

Carter: Well, neither side is really backing down. Élie doesn’t regret killing for Yvon and Steph is still mad at Élie. I talked to the both of them about it- individually, of course- recently, and that’s what they said.

 

Puck: Oh, I see… But Élie did it for love and Steph lost his closest and dearest friend because of that. I see why neither side is backing down still.

 

Carter: Yeah, and it’s only been- Holy shit, it’s barely been over a week since Kyou and Yvon died.

 

Puck: We’ve only been on this island for three weeks? And eleven people have died… That’s frightening to think about, that’s like, one person dying every other day.

 

Carter: And we could be next. Any of us could.

 

Puck: Don’t say that! We’re going to end this killing game before anyone else dies! We’ll end all of them! We won’t stand by and let more people die!

 

Carter: But… In the past killing games… The way they’ve ended is that the observer dies. Doesn’t that mean one more person has to die?

 

Puck: One horrible person dying is better than one innocent person.

 

Carter: But- They’re both still people!

 

Puck: Are you trying to justify this to me? If the observer has to die for these killing games to end, then I’d let them die!

 

Carter: I… That still doesn’t sit right with me. We’ve gotten to know everyone here so well, condemning them to death is just… I don’t want anyone else to die.

 

Puck: Well they clearly don’t see us as their friends, considering they’re just willing to sit back and let us die.

 

Carter: What if there was a way to end the killing game and keep the observer alive? Would you be fine with that?

 

Puck: Well when you find that, let me know. But as of now, this is the only option we have.

 

_ This still doesn’t sit right with me. There has to be another way. _

 

Carter: And how are we going to find this mastermind?

 

Puck: We’ll find them eventually. They snapped and killed before, and that’s how the past survivors found their masterminds. Or we’ll snap ourselves and demand a trial to root out the observer. In fact, why don’t we do that right now!

 

Carter: Because only four of us know of the existence of a mastermind, including the mastermind themselves!

 

Puck: What about Nina?

 

Carter: What about her? Do you not think she’s the observer?

 

Puck: Do you think she knows about the observer? Or her past killing game?

 

Carter: If she does, then she’s doing a damn good job at hiding it. And I’ve never pegged her as an Ultimate Actress or something.

 

Puck: What if we asked her?

 

Carter: (thinks about dream) Uh, I don’t think that’d be a good idea. She’d think we’re crazy or we’d be revealing to the observer or someone who knows too much that we know what she knows. And uh, I don’t think we’d want to do that.

 

Puck: Then what should we do? Wait and do nothing, or wait until the observer kills someone and goes against what you want?

 

Carter: Maybe there are more files we can find. Hints about the mastermind or something. Why would there even be files about past killing games-

 

Puck: Experiments.

 

Carter: In the library? What was the point of that?

 

Puck: What if they were faked?

 

Carter: Can’t be. I recognized some of those participants. … Somehow.

 

Puck: I see… Then you’re right. There’s gotta be more. Let’s go look and see what there is in the library.

 

_ Nina enters the diner. _

 

Nina: You guys looking for something?

 

Puck: None of your business.

 

Nina: That got hostile real quick.

 

Carter: Hey, Nina.

 

Nina: Look, I get it. Y’all are suspicious for some reason that you won’t tell me. Because that’s totally not suspicious either.

 

Carter: I mean…

 

Puck: I’m gonna go, okay? It was nice spending some time with you, Carter. I’ll go check on Steph and. Y’know.

 

Carter: You too Puck. Take care.

 

_ Puck quickly slips out of the diner, leaving me and Nina alone. I realize we never actually got any ice cream. _

 

Carter: Uh… Wanna get some ice cream in place of Puck’s?

 

Nina: Check on Steph? What was that about?

 

Carter: (sighs) Just some fears about Steph and Élie again. I talked to both of them recently and it seems the tensions haven’t subsided in the slightest.

 

Nina: To be fair, at least Steph is in his usual self instead of constantly snapping at Élie.

 

Carter: Yeah, he only does that when Élie opens his mouth. Point is, I’m concerned that Steph plans to do something that will result in a death. Élie’s death, in particular.

 

Nina: You mean you think Steph is gonna kill Élie?

 

Carter: Well, yeah. I just don’t like thinking of it like that.

 

Nina: And that’s why Puck’s gonna go check on Steph.

 

Carter: Yeah. He said he wasn’t planning anything but Puck went to check on him just to make sure nothing was up.

 

Nina: Hm, alrighty then. Good to know. Still, I’m sure if something were gonna happen it would’ve happened sooner, but it doesn’t hurt to be stay safe.

 

Carter: Yeah, that was what Puck said too.

 

Nina: Speaking of Puck saying things, what was that about?

 

Carter: Uh… What was what about?

 

Nina: Puck said something about looking for something in the library. What’s that?

 

Carter: I… Can’t really say.

 

Nina: Why not?

 

Carter: Don’t want word to fall into the wrong hands.

 

Nina: So you, Puck, and Jackson are the right hands?

 

Carter: I can trust them.

 

Nina: And you can’t trust me? After everything I did for Ally’s trial?

 

Carter: I am massively uncomfortable right now.

 

Nina: Sorry, that was awfully rude of me. But I’m serious. What the hell is going on?

 

Carter: I can’t tell you.

 

Nina: Why not?

 

Carter: We’re running in circles.

 

Nina: Then tell me.

 

Carter: Then I’ll leave.

 

Nina: Look, what could be so damning and so secretive that you literally cannot tell me-

 

Carter: We think there may be a way to end this killing game.

 

_ That gets to Nina. _

 

Nina: What… Seriously?

 

Carter: Seriously.

 

Nina: How?

 

Carter: I… Really can’t go any further than that. Again, falling into the wrong hands.

 

Nina: Hm.

 

Carter: Ah, well since you’re here, can I ask you something?

 

Nina: Sure.

 

Carter: Nina, what was your last memory before arriving here on this island.

 

Nina: Stepping into Hope’s Peak Academy, just like you guys.

 

_ It lines up, but it’s easy to just that make up since we all share that same memory. _

 

Carter: Nothing else in between? No classes, no students, no… Anything?

 

Nina: No, not that I know of.

 

Carter: Then can you be more specific?

 

Nina: I mean, I step into Hope’s Peak Academy, and then I black out. Next thing I know, I wake up on this island. How more specific can you get? And I can ask you the same thing.

 

Carter: Same here. Step into Hope’s Peak, black out, wake up here. I remember getting my letter and my mom being super proud of me, and then word spread, and (cringes) yeah.

 

Nina: No one knew I made into Hope’s Peak outside of my immediate family. My brother never bothered to mention “yeah, my sister made it into the best fucking high school in the world,” and when my parents would bring it up to their friends, they’d be like, “oh, they had a debate team?”

 

Carter: What do you mean by that?

 

Nina: Technically, there was no debate team at my high school. So I made my own, but no one joined. So naturally, I became a one-woman debate team. But no one knew, despite all the competitions I was winning, because our school had no official debate team.

 

Carter: Ouch.

 

Nina: Yeah, “ouch” is a way to put it. So word never got out that I made it into Hope’s Peak, and what little bursts of sharing was immediately shut down thanks to ignorance. It was frustrating.

 

Carter: Geez, I could imagine.

 

Nina: So is that “specific enough” for you? You happy?

 

Carter: Yeah, sure. Thank you, Nina.

 

Nina: Why ask me that, anyways?

 

Carter: I just wanted to make sure our memories lined up. And that you weren’t hiding anything in particular.

 

Nina: What in the world would I be hiding? What would you be hiding?

 

Carter: The answer for both of us should be “nothing.” In fact, that should be the answer for all of us.

 

Nina: And that’s the answer for me. Carter, what the hell is going on?

 

Carter: I literally cannot tell you.

 

Nina: Why? Why the hell not? You tease me about some way to end the killing game but don’t tell me any information? I can help, Carter! If only you just told me!

 

Carter: Look, I can’t! What if you’re the one running this killing game and-

 

_ Oh, shit. _

 

Nina: What did you say?

 

Carter: Nothing! Nothing. Forget I said-

 

Nina: Someone’s running this killing game? In this class? What does that mean, Carter? What do you know?

 

Carter: What do  _ you _  know? Clearly a lot more than me, or Puck, or Jackson, or any of us!

 

Nina: What are you even saying? Carter, tell me!

 

_ I keep thinking of my dream, and I can feel myself literally running out of breath. I feel so, so scared right now. Nina’s getting angrier, and I’m getting more panicked, and- God dammit, if only Puck didn’t leave me alone! _

 

_ Was Nina the observer? Was that it? _

 

_ She was showing no indication, but… She keeps pressing me. Like she wants to know what I know for all the wrong reasons. _

 

Carter: How can you not know? What… What are you even doing here?

 

Nina: I literally don’t know what you’re talking about! What am I supposed to know? Am I the one running this killing game? Is that why I’m not supposed to be here?

 

_ She gets closer, and I step back. Just like in my dream. _

 

Nina: Carter, please- (she reaches out)

 

Carter: Just- Just leave me alone! Don’t touch me!

 

_ I run out of the diner, making a break for it. _

 

Nina: Carter! Carter, wait!

 

_ I don’t wait for her. I’m too fucking scared, this is way too close to my dream. And I’m not getting killed like I was in there. _

 

_ I run for a train cart and take it the furthest away possible- to the last area and the lake. Please, please say Nina isn’t following me…! _

 

_ I feel scared, overwhelmed, and quite frankly, stupid. And I never got that ice cream, again. _

 

_ Whether or not Nina remembers her last killing game, and whether or not she’s the observer… For now? I can’t trust her. _

 

_ Can I really trust anyone? _

 

_ I think of Ally, again. _

 

_ But she never trusted me, clearly. _

 

_ God dammit, I’m feeling upset again. _

 

_ The train car comes to a stop at the lake, and there’s no train cart close behind. Thank goodness. I see someone walking alongside the lake, and I feel a great sense of relief when I do. _

 

Carter: Ross!

 

_ I jump out of the cart and run up to him. He turns to look at me, seeming a bit surprised. _

 

Ross: Oh, hey there.

 

Carter: Ross, I’m glad to see you.

 

Ross: You are?

 

Carter: Yeah, I just- sorry, I just panicked really hard.

 

Ross: Oh, I’m sorry to hear.

 

Carter: No, don’t be. I just got freaked out after… Recent events.

 

Ross: Did it have to do with Ally?

 

Carter: Surprisingly, no. I just had a bad dream about someone here and then I had a confrontation with them that was way too similar to that.

 

Ross: A dream? About who?

 

Carter: Uh… It’s gonna sound stupid, but Nina.

 

Ross: I see then. So you were just with her?

 

Carter: Yeah, she was pressing me about something and then I panicked and snapped her and then I ran off and- Well! Now I’m here.

 

Ross: Deep breaths, dude.

 

_ I inhale deeply, then exhale. I felt a little more calm. _

 

Carter: Ugh, sorry I just unloaded that on all of you. I haven’t been feeling great in the emotions department. Mind if I walk with you for a bit?

 

Ross: Sure, why not. We can take the trail.

 

_ We start walking. It may have just been me, but it felt cooler around the lake, which was a nice feeling. I felt calmer still. Plus, Ross just had a calming presence, so that helped too. _

 

Ross: We all haven’t been in the best of places, and I know you’re especially on edge. You’ve barely been given a couple days to recover from what had happened. So don’t be too hard on yourself about that, okay?

 

Carter: (mumbles) Yeah… That’s true.

 

Ross: I’m here for you, okay? I’m here to support you if you need a… I was gonna say “a hand,” but that’s a bit insensitive, sorry.

 

Carter: Well you said it anyways, so no biggie.

 

Ross: Ah, right. But you know what I mean. I know you’re emotionally strained right now, so I won’t put you through any more of it.

 

Carter: (blinks) … Thank you. That actually means a lot to me.

 

Ross: Eheh, no problem… We’ve got each other now, you know?

 

Carter: … Right. You lost Mason too…

 

Ross: Yeah. It’s sad really, but he ended up killing, and now… He’s gone. That breaks my heart.

 

Carter: I’m sorry…

 

Ross: No, my pain is nothing compared to what you feel right now.

 

Carter: Well, if you’re hurting, that matters too. It’s not a suffering competition. So on that note, are you feeling alright, Ross? I feel like you don’t get checked up on as much.

 

Ross: (shrugs) I mean, I could be worse. But could be a lot better too.

 

Carter: It’s something.

 

Ross: Yeah. It’s something.

 

_ We stop at the edge of the island again and stare into the ocean. _

 

Carter: What’s stopping us from swimming away from here? No wall could stop us.

 

Ross: Physically? Yes. However, metaphorical walls could be stamina, energy, and also any sorts of wildlife we may run into that would threaten our lives. And I don’t mean sharks, even a shock from a jellyfish could pass us out and then leave us to drown in the ocean.

 

Carter: That got dark really fast.

 

Ross: My bad.

 

Carter: I’m gonna keep walking.

 

Ross: Again, my bad!

 

Carter: It’s fine, it’s fine. I jest. But still, I’m gonna keep walking.

 

Ross: Fair enough.

 

Carter: Hey, I’ve got a question for you, Ross.

 

Ross: Hm?

 

Carter: When we got our letters, you were surprised your family wrote to you. Even if they were faked, why was that? Are you not on good terms with them, like Jackson and her parents?

 

Ross: Well they were faked, yeah, so I guess it doesn’t matter all that much. But no, I wouldn’t say our relationship is bad.

 

Carter: What do you mean?

 

Ross: It was mainly disagreements? They were city people, and I was way more interested in wildlife. They never disowned me, but I just up and left them to live with the animals and plants.

 

Carter: Oh. You ran away?

 

Ross: Kind of. But believe me, it was nothing against them in particular, I just didn’t want to live in that big city anymore. The wildlife were way more interesting, and much more calming too. I liked it better out there.

 

Carter: So you stopped keeping in touch?

 

Ross: Basically, yeah. Not like there was much way to contact them anyways. I lived in the forest before officially working for the wildlife reservations there. Even then… Their space was limited.

 

Carter: Limited?

 

Ross: You know, by industrialization needing land, and… I don’t like to think about it.

 

Carter: Then let’s not talk about it anymore. I appreciate you telling me about yourself though. It was neat to know?

 

Ross: Neat…? No one’s told me that before.

 

Carter: To be fair, most of the people you talked to before this aren’t people. They’re animals, and they can’t exactly speak.

 

Ross: Right. That’s true.

 

_ He laughs lightly. It was a small detail, but it was a nice laugh. _

 

_ Learning to laugh and smile even in such a horrible killing game… It was something, alright. But even Ross could, if only just for a little moment. _

 

_ Again, it was nice spending time with Ross. The panic was gone by the time we finished a loop around the trail. _

 

Carter: Why don’t we spend more time together? There’s plenty of time in the day left.

 

_ Also I just want to be out here with someone. _

 

Ross: Oh! Sure. What do you wanna do, Carter?

 

Carter: We could do something fun to take our mind off of things. But there’s not a whole lot on this island that we could actually go to…  __

 

Ross: (helpfully) We could keep walking in nature. Or… In what little nature there is.

 

Carter: Oh! I’ve got it.

 

Ross: What is it?

 

Carter: We could go to the arcade, if you’d like.

 

Ross: I don’t know if that’s really my thing. Or if that’s your thing.

 

Carter: Eh, that’s true, now that I think about it.

 

Ross: But we can still go! You know, to at least check it out if you want. It’s the least I can do in return for you hanging out with me.

 

Carter: You shouldn’t feel obligated to do anything for me just for spending time with you. That’s not how friendships work.

 

Ross: Friendships…

 

Carter: Yeah. Friendship.

 

Ross: Okay then! Sounds good. Let’s go to the arcade. If you’re not into it, we can leave and do something else.

 

Carter: I mean, same with you. Just let me know, okay? But for now, let’s go.

 

_ Ross nods and we walk across to the city portion. The arcade is in the center, so it takes a bit of walking, but at least it’s pretty easy to find. _

 

_ We enter, greeted again with the cool air and bright lights in the midst of the darkness of the arcade. _

 

Carter: What games are even in here?

 

Ross: I wouldn’t know. Um, obviously.

 

Carter: Same here, honestly. I’m not a big video game guy myself either.

 

Ross: Steph mentioned something about knowing.

 

Carter: Uh, Steph… Right.

 

_ I’m looking around me at the games so much I don’t even check what’s below me. I walk along the wall when my foot hits something. A machine? But there’s not one in front of me- _

 

_ And then I look down. _

 

_ And all of my fears I’ve had today- no, all of my fears I’ve had since the very beginning, since all of this happened- they’ve been confirmed. _

 

_ Anything I could’ve done to prevent this… It was all for nothing. Again. _

 

_ Again and again and again, someone still died no matter what. _

 

_ Why? Why did this keep happening? _

 

_ All I wanted was for no one else to die. _

 

_ But in this horrible killing game, I guess that was too much to ask for. I should’ve known from day one. Even still… Looking at his body still filled me with the same horror as all of the other bodies I had discovered did. _

 

_ The chime goes off. Wait, but- _

 

Monokuma: Oooo! A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time for investigation, a Class Trial will be held! Good luck!   
  
  
  


**ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER HAS BEEN FOUND COLLAPSED ON THE GROUND, A POOL OF BLOOD SURROUNDING HIS HEAD.**

 

 __Élie’s body… That means… Steph... No, no he couldn’t have…! He said...!  
  
  
Well, where is he...?

 

Carter: We have to find Steph. Now. He- He has to be the one who killed Élie. (angry) Why? Why did he do something so  _ stupid _ ?

 

Ross: Uh, Carter?

 

Carter: What?

 

Ross: … Found him.

 

_ He points to a machine surrounded in bits of glass, which Steph is slumped over. _

 

_ No, not Steph. _

 

_ It’s where Steph’s dead body is slumped over. _

**  
STEPHANOS FLORES’S HEAD HAS BEEN SMASHED INTO AN ARCADE MACHINE.  
  
**

REMAINING: 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, keeping the format like this.  
> Updated with the death art finally, drawn by me. In the meantime, thanks to PKRS for the second death art!  
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	33. Chapter 5-3

_ There is only one word running through my head right now. _

 

_ And that’s fuck.  _

 

_ As in, “God fucking damnit, why did this have to happen?” _

 

_ I feel angry, upset, frustrated. I don’t know what, whether it’s at Steph, myself, the killing game, or everything. Probably everything. _

 

_ I need to calm down. There’s no confirmation that Steph killed Élie. And even if he did… What is he doing, dead? Did they kill each other? Was this mutual, a fight to the death? A double suicide? What’s going on? _

 

Ross: Why did the Body Discovery Announcement go off for only one person…? 

 

_ Wait. Is the second person not dead?  _

 

_ One of them might not be dead, oh shit- _

 

_ I hear footsteps, and Puck runs onto the scene. _

 

Puck: Did I- No, no… It’s too late! 

 

Carter: Puck?

 

_ The chime goes off again. Fuck, they’re both dead.  _

 

Monokuma: A second body has been found! After a certain amount of time, a Class Trial will be held! Good luck on your investigation!

 

Puck: No… I was too late.

 

Monokuma: Too late for what, if I may ask?

 

Puck: Ah! None of your business, Monokuma!

 

Monokuma: Oh, Puck. Full of secrets as usual! You’ll crack one day, you know.

 

Puck: That was… Really creepy.

 

Ross: Aren’t you here to just give us the Monokuma Files and not to torment us?

 

Monokuma: Oho, saucy, aren’t we? And you should know by now that my job is to practically torment you without laying a paw on you. Upupu!

 

Ross: (sighs) I guess.

 

Monokuma: That’s the deflated face I love! Now I’ll give ya the Monokuma Files.

 

**INVESTIGATION TIME**

 

**Monokuma File #8**

The victim is Élie Jean-Marie Xavier, the Ultimate Fencer. The time of death is 12:03 PM, and their body was found in the arcade by Jackson Vance, Carter Wellesley, and Ross Marciano at 2:49 PM. The cause of death is blunt force trauma to the back of their head. Aside from their fatal injury, there are several bruises on his upper chest. 

 

**Monokuma File #9**

The victim is Stephanos Flores, the Ultimate Podcast Host. The time of death is 12:14 PM, and their body was found in the arcade by Carter Wellesley, Ross Marciano, and Puck Ganka at 2:50 PM. The cause of death is blunt force trauma to the front of their head. There are cuts on his face due to his fatal injury.

 

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #8**

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #9**

 

_ What is Jackson’s name doing? She’s not anywhere here. And if she’s not here, where the hell is she then? _

 

Puck: No…

 

Carter: Puck, where’s Jackson?

 

Puck: I-I don’t know! Last I saw her was at the hotel, when I… When I went to look for Steph.

 

Ross: Look for Steph? Why?

 

Carter: I had a bad feeling he was gonna do something like this. I hate that I was right. And I talked to Puck about it.

 

Puck: After I left the diner, I went to look for Steph at the hotel, but when I knocked on his door, he wasn’t answering. Then I ran into Jackson and told her the problem. And that was the last I saw of her. 

 

Carter: Was this before the time of death? 

 

Puck: I mean it was right after I left the diner, so I’d assume so. 

 

Carter: The time of death was happening when I was talking to Nina. 

 

Ross: Can we get a timeline of this really quick? I’m confused.

 

Carter: Okay, so I talked to Steph this morning and got worried. Then, Puck and I went to the diner and talked so, and I brought up my concerns to Puck about it. Afterwards, Nina came in and Puck left.

 

Ross: Why did that happen? 

 

Carter: Honestly… I don’t know. But you know what happened with me and Nina. And then I caught up with you, Ross. Now we’re here.

 

Puck: So when Carter and Nina started talking, I left to go and check on Steph. He wasn’t in his room, but then I saw Jackson and told her why I wanted to see Steph. Then she left to do… Something. 

 

Carter: Something?

 

Puck: I really can’t explain what… She didn’t tell me anything. 

 

Ross: So what brought you here? You mentioned something being “too late.”

 

Puck: Well… I heard the Body Discovery Announcement and tried to get here as fast as I could, but I was too late. 

 

Ross: How’d you know to come here then?

 

Puck: Um…

 

**Truth Bullet gained: Carter and Puck’s timeline**

 

_ Jackson and Nina come running in. _

 

Jackson: Is it- Oh shit, it is these two. Fuck, I thought it was coming.

 

Nina: Is this what all of this shit was about?

 

Carter: Jackson! 

 

Jackson: That’s my name.

 

Carter: You have some explaining to do. Why is your name under one of the three discoverers of Élie’s body? Where were you?

 

Nina: Wait, what?

 

Jackson: … I was here, obviously.

 

Carter: I need to know more.

 

Jackson: I discovered Élie’s body, yeah.

 

Carter: Before Steph died?

 

Jackson: That’s what the Monokuma File says, doesn’t it? 

 

Carter: But Steph died not too long after. Why weren’t you there for that? 

 

Jackson: Because I left. Duh.

 

Ross: Wait, hold on! If you discovered Élie’s body, then did you see Steph around? Because he died here soon after! And if he was here when you were, we’d know Steph was the killer! Wait, but how did you not die? Or-

 

Jackson: One question at a time, bud.

 

Carter: Look, you were here at the arcade and saw Élie’s dead body here, right?

 

Jackson: Yep.

 

Carter: Then did you see Steph here? Was he responsible for Élie’s murder?

 

Jackson: …

 

Carter: Well?

 

Ross: Jackson, please. We need to know.

 

_ She still doesn’t respond. What the hell is going on? And why isn’t she telling me any of the key information she clearly knows? _

 

_ We’re hiding so much from one another. Puck and Jackson aren’t telling us something, we’re hiding from Nina and Ross, and- God, this feeling sucks.  _

 

Nina: Look, whether you want to withhold information as usual or not, we’re going to solve this case. You can hide whatever you want, but I’ll find out eventually.

 

Jackson: I literally cannot tell you what-

 

Nina: Same excuse as usual, huh?

 

Jackson: It’s not an excuse, it’s the truth!

 

Nina: It doesn’t matter. I’ll find out as usual. I saw what was in the library. 

 

Jackson: …!

 

_ Her eyes widen. Puck struggles to remain unafflicted, and I can feel the blood drain from my face.  _

 

_ Oh, shit. _

 

Ross: What?

 

Nina: I read it all. And I don’t know what the hell is going on with me, but-

 

Jackson: (turns to Puck and Carter, furious) Who told her?

 

Carter: Jackson-

 

Jackson: One of you bastards did, I know it! How the hell did Nina find out? She wasn’t supposed to know!

 

Puck: C-Calm down! She must’ve overheard-

 

Jackson: Yeah, and whose fault do you think that is?!

 

Ross: STOP! Stop fighting! I don’t know what’s going on, but we can talk later! What I do know is two people are fucking dead right now, and we have to investigate! Okay?

 

Jackson: … Fine. But don’t expect me to help. Not just because I can’t, but I frankly don’t want to.

 

Nina: Fine. Drag us all down. You know there’s only five of us left, right?

 

Jackson: Don’t care, when I can’t trust any of you, clearly. 

 

Nina: … Whatever. (turns around to the bodies)

 

**Truth Bullet gained: Jackson??**

 

_ I walk up to Steph’s body first. His face has been mashed into an arcade machine screen, which is now broken and cracked thanks to… Yeah. He’s slumped over and not moving, and his face is practically buried in the screen. Who is strong enough to have done this…? … Élie? _

 

_ There are two things I notice. The first is Steph’s cane, which has fallen over to the side. I pick it up. On the end, I notice bright pink stains on it. Bloodstains.  _

 

Carter: To attack Élie, likely. We’ll have to check out Élie’s injuries later. 

 

Nina: So he beat up and killed Élie with his cane?

 

Carter: That’s what I’m fearing.

 

_ Again, why Steph? I told you not to do anything stupid. And what’d you say?  _

 

_ “It’s not stupid.” _

 

_ Yet this was the stupidest thing you could’ve done. And it was exactly what I was fearing. _

 

_ Why? Why could there never be reconciliation? Neither side backed down, and this is how it ended up. I tried avoiding it for so long, but this felt like it was a long time coming, as morbid as that sounded. _

 

**Truth Bullet gained: Steph’s cane**

 

_ The second thing I notice is a rectangle on the ground. No, a tablet. Is this…?  _

 

Ross: Someone’s Monopad? (picks it up)

 

_ But it’s not a regular Monopad. It’s broken, with its screen smashed. The source of the smash seems to be from a circular object slammed against the screen. _

 

Ross: Isn’t this against the rules? Breaking your Monopad?

 

Puck: I think it just said to be careful, not that breaking it would result in punishment. 

 

Nina: Yeah, breaking it would put you at an inherent disadvantage, so sucks for this person.

 

Carter: Speaking of which, who owns this? 

 

Ross: Is it Steph or Élie’s?

 

Carter: Let’s see…

 

_ I wince and reach into Steph’s jacket pockets and I manage to find his Monopad… Along with some other undesirable things that I’d rather not go into detail about. But that squared away one problem.  _

 

Carter: Do we all have our own Monopads?

 

Nina: I do. (shows hers)

 

Puck: Yeah, same here! (shows theirs)

 

Ross: Mhm. (shows his)

 

Carter: And mine. (shows his own)

 

Nina: So this Monopad belongs to either Élie or Jackson.

 

Puck: Let’s check Élie’s body and find his. 

 

Nina: I see it in his back pocket. I guess that settles that.

 

Carter: So this broken Monopad belongs to…

 

Nina: Jackson! 

 

_ Even though Nina yells out her name, there’s no response. Jackson is nowhere to be seen. _

 

_ Jackson, whether or not you’re the killer, you’re not exactly making the best case for yourself… This is all so suspicious. _

 

**Truth Bullet gained: Broken Monopad**

 

Puck: Speaking of which, what broke it? 

 

Ross: A circular object of some sort… It wasn’t just thrown on the ground.

 

Nina: Carter, can I see Steph’s cane?

 

Carter: Sure. (hands Nina the cane)

 

_ Nina places the Monopad on the ground and places the cane over the source of the shattering. _

 

Ross: Did Steph’s cane do it…?

 

Nina: The circle approximately lines up with Steph’s cane. And I can’t see what else could’ve done it. 

 

Ross: So Steph broke Jackson’s Monopad…

 

Puck: Or at least Steph’s cane did. Steph could’ve been dead already.

 

Ross: That’s true… I’m so confused.

 

Nina: Man, if only someone who witnessed key details were here to tell us what the everloving fuck is going on here!

 

_ Still no response, as Jackson was gone. _

 

**Truth Bullet gained: Source of broken Monopad**

 

Puck: To be fair, you kind of set her off with the library comment.

 

Nina: What? She had it coming since she refused to tell me. And then she snapped at you two.

 

Ross: What exactly is the library comment?

 

Puck: Well, since everyone knows but you…

 

Ross: Ouch.

 

Nina: Jackson found some information that she shared with Carter and Puck but not anyone else. It’s about the fact that there have been killing games like this in the past as experiments of some kind. And this one likely follows suit.

 

Puck: (winces) You really read them, huh.

 

Nina: They weren’t that hard to find. And apparently, this isn’t my first killing game. I’ve survived a past one where everyone died, but… I can’t remember it. Like, at all. And I feel like I should.

 

Ross: … Oh. That’s concerning, to say the least. (takes a step back)

 

Nina: Why wasn’t I told about this sooner? I felt like I should have known.

 

Carter: We didn’t know whether or not you secretly knew, and if we told you… We didn’t want to get in massive trouble with someone who possibly is running this killing game.

 

Ross: Wait, what?

 

Carter: Um, yeah, there’s someone in our group likely running this killing game. Or at least has more power than we do, and finding them could possibly lead to us ending the killing game.

 

Nina: So that’s what you meant by that.

 

Ross: Is it… One of us left?

 

Puck: Not necessarily, it could easily be someone dead, they just faked it. It happened before with a past killing game.

 

Nina: And when we find them, what do we do?

 

Puck: Well… All the other killing games have ended when this observer figure died, so…

 

Nina: So we have to kill them?

 

Puck: … Yeah. We may as well have to. And I’m prepared for that.

 

Carter: …

 

_ I still stood by “no one else should die” mantra, but…  _

 

_ It was far too late to put that into action. Thirteen of us were now dead. _

 

Nina: Sorry for derailing all of this. Let’s get back to the investigation. 

 

Puck: Speaking of which, can we get a run through of everyone’s alibis? 

 

Nina: I was with Carter. If not that, then afterwards I was in the library.

 

Carter: I was with Nina in the diner. And afterwards I hung out with Ross at the lake. 

 

Ross: I was at the lake after breakfast. I liked the new natural view.

 

Puck: And I was talking to Carter, then left to the hotel and stayed there. And I talked to Jackson about my concerns with Steph, and she left. Point is, I was at the hotel for the most part. 

 

Ross: And Jackson when Élie and Steph died, was… Well, she was at least there when Élie died, or close to there. But what about Steph?

 

Nina: Problem is, she won’t say. We can’t assume she was there when Steph was killed either, because she didn’t discover Steph’s body. But she discovered Élie’s. 

 

Puck: You think she saw Steph at the arcade?

 

Nina: She won’t say that either. But with this new evidence with the Monopad, I think it’s pretty likely.

 

Carter: We’ll have to discuss this at the Class Trial. Y’know, where we’ll next see Jackson. Hopefully.

 

Nina: (snorts) Yeah, hopefully. 

 

**Truth Bullet gained: Alibis**

 

Carter: Let’s investigate Élie’s body. There’s not much left with Steph.

 

Puck: Alright… (looks back at Steph’s body)

 

_ I lean down to get a good look at Élie’s body. He’s collapsed on the ground with one hand around his heart. Blood is coming from his head and his eyes are closed, but I can see a faint smile on his face. _

 

_ Oh, Élie…  _

 

Ross: I’ll check his injuries to make sure it lines up with Steph’s cane.

 

Puck: You sure? If it’s uncomfortable for you, you can-

 

Ross: It’s fine, I’ve got this.

 

_ Ross investigates Élie’s chest for a moment, where bruises are, but he focuses on the head. He lightly pats around for injuries.  _

 

_ After a moment, Ross looks up. _

 

Ross: Yeah, I’d say they’d line up. The bruises are strikes to his chest from a cane, and the major head injury is his skull being cracked in almost a similar fashion to the Monopad. That would explain the bloodstains.

 

Nina: Jesus, talk about gory. Steph, what the absolute fuck? 

 

_ I sigh. At least it confirmed that Steph’s cane was the murder weapon. _

 

**Truth Bullet gained: Élie’s injuries**

 

Carter: On that note, since Steph’s cane was used to kill Élie, can we basically confirm that Steph killed Élie? 

 

Nina: It makes sense, yeah.

 

Puck: But wait… If Steph killed Élie, he’s the one that died first! His murder counts, so it doesn’t even matter who killed Steph, since he died afterwards! 

 

Nina: Oh right, we still have to figure that out.

 

Ross: So the Class Trial could end almost immediately?

 

Puck: Not quite. We still have to question Jackson and confirm key details with her, but once we get that settled, we can just vote for Steph! And no one gets punished!

 

Carter: Wait, seriously?

 

Nina: I think we should still try and find Steph’s killer.

 

Ross: Why though? Why would we out someone on it and let them get away, festering the same hatred Steph had for Élie?

 

Nina: I mean, it’s the right thing to do, right? We can’t just neglect Steph’s body. Who killed him? We gotta know.

 

Puck: Do we really though?

 

Carter: Look, let’s just cross that bridge when we get there. But for now, we have a pretty solid idea of the culprit behind Élie’s murder. 

 

Ross: If no one has to get executed this time… I’ll be extremely happy. 

 

Carter: (smiles) Yeah. Same here.

 

_ No one else has to die if Steph is the true killer… Thank goodness.  _

 

Carter: Is there anything even to investigate?

 

Ross: (looks over Élie’s body) Doesn’t seem like it. 

 

Puck: I do have questions. What are these two doing here? And how did Jackson end up here?

 

Ross: How did you end up here?

 

Puck: I could ask you the same question!

 

Carter: It was because of me. I suggested that we go to the arcade, but I swear I didn’t know I’d find two dead bodies here. 

 

Ross: Wait, how did we all end up here? I’m here because Carter suggested it. How did you and Jackson get here, Nina? 

 

Nina: I ran into Jackson after the Body Discovery Announcement because I was looking for bodies, and she said we needed to go to the arcade. After I heard the first one I went back to the hotel to look, ran into Jackson there, and then we went to the arcade. 

 

Ross: So Jackson knew about the arcade since she discovered Élie’s body… Wait, why didn’t she tell any of us she discovered Élie’s body?

 

Nina: Probably another detail she’s hiding. Why? Why is she hiding so much? 

 

Carter: Honestly… It beats me. 

 

Puck: She’s even hiding it from us… She can’t even trust us. I feel bad. 

 

Carter: Don’t be. We didn’t do anything wrong. We just have to question Jackson on the fact once the time comes at the Class Trial.

 

Nina: That’ll be the first thing we talk about!

 

Ross: Yeah, so we can get the Class Trial over with quickly and painlessly! 

 

Nina: Uh… Yeah. Sure.

 

**Truth Bullet gained: The arcade**

 

_ I approach Nina to talk to her. She seems like her usual self, but since she learned all of that, I wanted to check up on her. _

 

Carter: Nina, how are you doing?

 

Nina: Fine as usual. Or as fine as I can be. Why?

 

Carter: Just wanted to make sure after you read all of those files. I’d imagine it would be especially shocking for you.

 

Nina: I guess so. I’m not necessarily panicked, just… Confused. Like, if the goal is to be the last one standing or to get away with murder, why am I in this killing game? Shouldn’t I be home if I’ve already survived a killing game? That’s my main question.

 

Carter: If only there was a file about our own killing game experiment.

 

Puck: They wouldn’t make that. 

 

Nina: It’s clear that my memories have been tampered with. And seeming these killing games have all happened close together, have all of your memories been tampered with too?

 

Ross: We all share the same last memory of walking into Hope’s Peak. That could easily be the case. 

 

Carter: I’m led to believe that is the case. I recognized some of those participants when I shouldn’t have. I’ve never seen their faces in real life, but still, I knew who they were somehow. Probably because I got to know them in classes that I’ve forgotten.

 

Nina: Not because they’re uber-talented celebrities?

 

Carter: I don’t get out a lot. Besides, no one knew about you.

 

Nina: Touche.

 

Ross: So we’re missing our memories from Hope’s Peak?

 

Carter: I’m not sure… Maybe Nina is just much older than us than we realize. 

 

Nina: But my next question is why those files were there in the first place. Why leak such crucial information that we have no idea about? It only raises our suspicions and brings us closer to potentially ratting out a mole and ending the killing game.

 

Puck: I think that’s exactly it. 

 

Carter: What do you mean?

 

Puck: They, whoever is running this, want us to be suspicious of one another with the knowledge of an observer existing, and they want to instil fear within us. And they’ve succeeded by how much we’ve been hiding from one another. When Jackson snapped and said she couldn’t trust us, the scientists got what they wanted. We couldn’t trust each other. 

 

Nina: Then screw those guys! Let’s trust each other to the max! … Ugh, did I really just say that?

 

Puck: No, you’re right! We won’t give the scientists what they want. We’ll trust in one another and end this killing game that way! 

 

Carter: Even though an observer still exists? 

 

Ross: For now let’s get through this Class Trial, then talk about observers and ending killing games. Though since we are done investigating… Is it possible that I could see this files? 

 

_ The ending chime rings. _

 

Monokuma: It’s time for the Class Trial! Everyone, meet me at the park as soon as possible! And remember, attendance is mandatory! See ya there, kiddos!

 

Ross: … Or not.

 

Carter: Well it’s just as you said. Let’s get through this Class Trial first, then talk observers and whatnot. And if no one dies, you’ll have plenty of time to read the files for yourself.

 

Ross: That’s true…

 

Puck: Then let’s get this Class Trial over with. Next? We find a way to end this killing game, whatever it takes.

 

Nina: Including killing the observer?

 

Puck: (nods) Yes. 

 

Nina: I see then. 

 

Carter: Let’s go to the park. 

 

Nina: Hold on. The rest of you can go on. First… Can I talk to you, Carter? Preferably privately.

 

Carter: Oh, um… Sure?

 

_ I felt slightly less scared of her, but the nightmare was still in mind. _

 

Puck: Should we go?

 

Nina: I'd prefer that.

 

Ross: Alright… We'll see you two there. 

 

Nina: Yeah, no worries. It won't be long.

 

Puck: Stay safe, both of you!

 

_ Puck and Ross leave, leaving just me and Nina. What did she want? _

 

Nina: … (turns to Carter) I'm sorry. 

 

Carter: Huh?

 

Nina: It's an ironic truth, I know. I keep apologizing to you for the shit I've done. But still, I'm sorry once again. 

 

Carter: Uh… For what?

 

_ I should be the one who's sorry. I got freaked out at Nina for frankly some stupid reasons. _

 

Nina: I know you’ve had your suspicions about me, and you’ve had your reasons to. But do you trust me when I say I don’t have any clue to what’s going on? 

 

Carter: Um…

 

Nina: If I have been in a killing game, I definitely don’t remember it. And I definitely don’t know what I’m doing here if that’s the case. 

 

Carter: Your last memory…

 

Nina: (nods) Still just Hope’s Peak. I really don’t know why. 

 

Carter: … I see.

 

Nina: I know it’s a hard thing to ask, believe me, I know, but… Can we trust in each other figure this out together? Whatever this killing game is, whatever I’m doing here, and whoever’s in charge… Let’s solve this case together. 

 

Carter: … Together. 

 

Nina: (nods) Yeah. But if not, I get it. I know I can’t be trusted, but… Believe me when I say I’m just as confused as you are right now. And I’d argue even moreso. 

 

_ I really don’t know what to say. I feel conflicted. _

 

Nina: All I want to do is get out of here with the class that we have left. And I can’t do that alone. … Not again, I suppose. So, can we stop the fighting and work together? Or at least… Do you trust me at least a little?

 

Carter: … Yes. A little.

 

Nina: I’ll take it. Let’s get out of here. Together. 

 

Carter: (nods) Together. 

 

Nina: Now we just have a Class Trial to overcome. Then it’s time for the real deal. 

 

Carter: Yeah. So for now...

 

_ I take one last glance at Steph and Élie’s bodies… _

 

Carter: We go.

 

_ And we leave the arcade. _

 

_ When we arrive at the park, Jackson is already there. _

 

Carter: Jackson!

 

Jackson: That’s my name.

 

Carter: Where were you?

 

Jackson: Not at the arcade. 

 

Carter: You know with every vague statement you make you’re just getting more and more suspicious? 

 

Jackson: I don’t care. Say and believe what you want, you can be wrong at the same time. It’s the same as always. Suspect me and be wrong. 

 

Carter: Why? At least tell us why you’re being like this.

 

Jackson: Because I can’t be specific about it.

 

Carter: And why not?

 

Jackson: Because I can’t tell you! What part of that do you not understand?

 

Carter: Is someone threatening you? Is it Steph? You know he’s dead-

 

Jackson: It’s not like that. It’s not what you think.

 

Carter: Look, you can hide whatever you saw all you want, but like Nina said-

 

Jackson: Shut up. I don’t want to talk to you.

 

_ She walks away from me. _

 

Carter: We know the truth, Jackson! You can’t hide that from us!

 

Monokuma: Ooh, things are getting tense! This one goes out to the white folks in the audience- get your water and milk out, cuz it might get a lil’ too spicy for you! 

 

Puck: Ugh… Time for the Class Trial, huh? 

 

Ross: (determined) Let’s get this over with.

 

Monokuma: You betcha! Now then…

 

_ The elevator rises up. _

 

Monokuma: Which one of you will fall victim to my big red button today?

 

Puck: (confidently) None of us, because we know who the killer is.

 

Monokuma: Uh, that’s not how things work. Someone’s still gotta die.

 

Puck: The blackened has to die. And they’re dead. 

 

Monokuma: Are you sure about that?

 

Puck: What? You gave out a Monokuma file for them. There’s no way he’s alive. And if he’s the blackened, no one else has to get executed.

 

Monokuma: Upupu, we’ll see about that.

 

_ Is Monokuma implying Steph is alive somehow? _

 

_ Or that… Someone is still going to be executed?  _

 

_ No, that can’t be true. That would be against the rules. _

 

_ We step into the elevator, Jackson having her back turned to the rest of us.  _

 

_ And the elevator descends. _

 

_ No one’s supposed to die if Steph’s the killer. And that makes sense.  _

 

_ But… Why do I still feel an immense sense of dread? _

 

_ Maybe that just came with every Class Trial.  _

 

_ But still, I just couldn’t shake that feeling off. _

 

_ Everything’s going to be fine, I tell myself in an effort to calm myself down. No one’s going to die, and this Class Trial will end swiftly. And after that, you’ll find a way to end this killing game. And it’ll all be over. It’ll all be alright again. That’s what I tell myself, at least. But that dread still filled my mind with paranoia. _

 

_ But when have things ever gone right in this killing game?  _

 

Ross: Carter. (nudges him)

 

Carter: (blinks) Huh?

 

_ Ross smiles at me. The same smile Nichole, Puck, and Ally have all given me. It calmed me, but thinking of those three and the correlations with them (specifically Ally and Nichole) also filled me with panic.  _

 

Ross: It’ll be okay.

 

Carter: … (sighs) Thanks, Ross.

 

_ Will it? … I sure hope so. _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!  
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	34. Chapter 5 Class Trial (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 5 CLASS TRIAL**   
  
**Truth Bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #8:** The victim is Élie Jean-Marie Xavier, the Ultimate Fencer. The time of death is 12:03 PM, and their body was found in the arcade by Jackson Vance, Carter Wellesley, and Ross Marciano at 2:49 PM. The cause of death is blunt force trauma to the back of their head. Aside from their fatal injury, there are several bruises on his upper chest.
  * **Monokuma File #9:** The victim is Stephanos Flores, the Ultimate Podcast Host. The time of death is 12:14 PM, and their body was found in the arcade by Carter Wellesley, Ross Marciano, and Puck Ganka at 2:50 PM. The cause of death is blunt force trauma to the front of their head. There are cuts on his face due to his fatal injury.
  * **Carter and Puck's timeline:**  Carter first got worried about Steph during breakfast, and he later told Puck about it. Puck then left to check on Steph, only to find him not in his room. Puck ran into Jackson, and they told her about their fears, and Jackson left soon after that. Carter then spent time with Ross and went to the arcade, where the two found Élie and Steph's bodies.
  * **Jackson??:** Jackson first discovered Élie's body before Steph died, but she refuses to give any information about what she saw and what happened before or after any of the deaths. 
  * **Steph's cane:** Steph's cane has bloodstains on the bottom of it. It's likely it was the murder weapon for Élie's death.
  * **Broken Monopad:** A broken Monopad is found near Steph's body. Everyone has their Monopad, and the only person who is unconfirmed to have theirs is Jackson.
  * **Source of broken Monopad:** The shattering from the broken Monopad matches the shape of Steph's cane. 
  * **Alibis:** Around the time Élie and Steph died, Puck was at the diner then hotel, Nina was in the diner then library, Carter was in the diner then lake, and Ross was at the lake the whole time. Jackson was at the hotel before either died, but she lacks an alibi.
  * **Élie’s injuries:**  Élie's head and chest injuries match injuries that Steph's cane could've inflicted, further placing suspicion on Steph and his cane on Élie's death.
  * **The arcade:** Jackson brought Nina to the arcade, Ross and Carter went to the arcade by coincidence, and Puck went to the arcade looking for Steph. However, no one knows why Steph or Élie were at the arcade in the first place.



**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!  
Objective: **Discover the culprit behind the murder of Élie Jean-Marie Xavier (and maybe Stephanos Flores).  
  
Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the blackened will be able to leave the island with no consequence. All aboard the murder train!  
  
Ross: We can end this Class Trial as soon as possible. Steph is the killer!  
  
Monokuma: ... Wow. That was fast.  
  
Ross: So we can vote-  
  
Nina: Wait! There's still not enough we know. What if Steph wasn't the killer, and we end up voting wrong?  
  
Puck: But wasn't Steph's cane the murder weapon? So he had to have been the killer!   
  
Nina: What if someone else used Steph's cane to kill Élie?   
  
Carter: Who would that be?   
  
Nina: I'm not sure, but my point is, we can't say anything for sure until we get the cold hard facts from-  
  
 _Nina points to Jackson._  
  
Nina: You. Jackson, how in the world did you see Élie's dead body but not Steph's?   
  
Jackson: I don't know, how did I?  
  
Nina: Ugh, Jackson!  
  
Jackson: You're not getting any information from me.  
  
Ross: Would it kill you to at least tell us why?   
  
Jackson: Because I have some sense of self respect, and I'm not a snitch.   
  
Carter: What's that supposed to me? A snitch? You mean you saw the truth behind Élie's murder?  
  
Jackson: Not saying.   
  
Nina: Fine then. These games are for two players.   
  
Ross: Uh... Nina?  
  
Nina: I think we've got it down that Steph is Élie's likely killer.  
  
Puck: Literally just a minute ago you were saying-  
  
Nina: But we still don't know who Steph's killer is, do we? Obviously it can't be Steph himself.  
  
Puck: Do we need to know though?  
  
Nina: I think we deserve to find out, at least.   
  
Ross: But it's a waste of time!  
  
Nina: Let me finish! Jackson, how is it possible that you discovered Élie's body but not Steph's?  
  
Jackson: Because I only saw Élie's body?  
  
Nina: The Body Discovery Announcement only goes off when three innocent people discover a dead body. So why wasn't your name under Steph's Monokuma File?  
  
Jackson: (narrows eyes) It's not-  
  
Nina: Easy. Because you, Jackson, are Steph's killer!  
  
Ross: Wait, seriously?  
  
Jackson: Hold on, that's bullshit! I didn't kill Steph!  
  
Nina: What's your proof?  
  
Jackson: ...!  
  
 _Jackson can't say anything without revealing what she knows._  
  
 _God damn, Nina has her cornered good._  
  
Nina: If only you had some proof to reveal your innocence... Too bad you won't tell us.   
  
Ross: Does it matter?  
  
Nina: Of course it does! We've gotta know who killed Steph, and for now, the evidence points to Jackson.  
  
Jackson: What, your old scapegoat is dead so you've gotta find a new one?  
  
Nina: Throwing insults isn't proving your innocence.   
  
Carter: Nina...  
  
Nina: There's two possibilities right now. Jackson is Steph's killer, and what Jackson supposedly "saw" condemns her as the killer. Or that Jackson isn't Steph's killer, and what she saw proves her innocence. Either way, you've gotta tell us the truth, Jackson.  
  
Jackson: Fuck off! I didn't kill Steph.  
  
Nina: Then prove it.   
  
Jackson: Go ahead, vote for me! It's a waste of fucking time, who cares if I killed Steph? This isn't his trial, it's Élie's!  
  
Puck: Uh... Is that a confession?  
  
Jackson: No! I'm innocent!  
  
 _I have to prove Jackson's innocence, but I also need to know what she saw. Nina has her cornered to make her spill, but... Jackson still won't budge. Is there anything I can do?_  
  
 _I think there's a way I can prove Jackson's innocence, but I've gotta make her cooperate._  
  
Carter: Jackson.  
  
Jackson: (snaps) What?!  
  
Carter: I can prove your innocence if you'd like, but you're gonna have to cooperate with me. You don't have to tell me what you saw necessarily, but I'm gonna need your input to fully prove your innocence.   
  
Jackson: Fuck off, I don't need you to help me.  
  
Carter: Fine. Then I won't prove your innocence, and you'll be labelled as Steph's killer.  
  
Jackson: Hell if I care.  
  
Carter: And Steph's killer will go away free. Look, something must have happened between you and Steph. And knowing Steph, and what caused contention for so long, are you okay with that? Letting Steph's killer remain unnamed so they can get away with their crime? You think Steph is okay with that?  
  
Jackson: ...  
  
Carter: Jackson, you're above this.  
  
Jackson: ... Fine. But don't expect me to tell you what I saw.  
  
Carter: I don't need you to.  
  
 **NONSTOP DEBATE #1**  
 **Truth Bullets:**  
Jackson??  
Broken Monopad  
The arcade  
  
Nina: Why was Jackson there for Élie's death but not **Steph's death**?  
  
Puck: There was a  **window of time**  between the two's deaths...  
  
Nina: The Body Discovery Announcement only goes off for  **three innocent people**.   
  
Nina: And if Jackson **wasn't the one**  to discover Steph's body...  
  
Nina: Then she's Steph's killer!   
  
Nina: Why else would she be there  **at the arcade**?   
  
Nina: To kill Steph, of course!  
  
Jackson: Fuck off! I'm not  **the killer**!   
  
(use Truth Bullet: Broken Monopad to refute "at the arcade")  
  
Carter:  **There's more to see!**  
  
Carter: Nina, you're saying there's no reason Jackson would be at the arcade but to kill Steph.   
  
Nina: Look, do you wanna know what Jackson saw or not?  
  
Carter: But I think there's another reason she was there. And I think that gives us a clearer reason why Jackson refuses to tell us anything.  
  
Jackson: ...  
  
Puck: And what's that?  
  
Carter: Jackson, let me ask you this: Do you have your Monopad on you?  
  
Jackson: ...   
  
Ross: Do you even need to ask that? We've confirmed that everyone here had their Monopads. We know Jackson doesn't have hers.  
  
Carter: I want to hear it from Jackson herself. And you said you'd cooperate, Jackson.    
  
Jackson: ... No. I don't have it. And what does it matter to you?   
  
Carter: Then where is it?  
  
Ross: On the ground in the arcade, broken. We know this already.   
  
Carter: Why did it break? If Jackson killed Steph, why is her Monopad broken?  
  
NINA: You're jumping to conclusions!  
  
Nina: We know the broken Monopad is Jackson's. That doesn't change the fact that Jackson could still be the killer.  
  
Carter: How so?  
  
Nina: Steph could've easily fought back, and Jackson's Monopad could've gotten broken in the process! Jackson's still a key suspect.   
  
 _Is this all just so Jackson can confess to what she saw? Or does Nina have some kind of ulterior motive?_  
  
 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1**  
Carter Wellesley vs Nina Sigune  
  
Truth Blades:  
Jackson??  
Steph's cane  
Source of broken Monopad  
  
Nina: We all know Jackson's Monopad was broken.   
  
Nina: But that doesn't mean she's in the clear!  
  
Nina: It could've been broken while she was killing Steph!  
  
  
Carter: But why? And how? Those still aren't answered!  
  
Carter: Why was Jackson's Monopad out, ready to be broken?   
  
Carter: And how did it get broken?   
  
  
Nina:  **Steph broke it** , obviously!   
  
Nina: When  **Jackson attacked Steph** ,   
  
Nina: Steph attacked back, and  **her Monopad got broken**  in the process.   
  
(Choose Truth Blade: Jackson?? to refute "Jackson attacked Steph")  
  
Carter:  **I'll cut through your lies!**  
  
Carter: It still doesn't make sense. Jackson being the killer just doesn't make sense!  
  
Nina: What part doesn't?  
  
Carter: Why would Jackson attack Steph in the first place? I don't get that.  
  
Nina: Oh, easy. She witnessed Steph killing Élie, so she attacked Steph afterwards!  
  
 _Jackson reacts to that._  
  
Carter: But it's not in Jackson's character to kill. Others can attest to this, she's never personally killed someone as a gang leader.  
  
Nina: But things change in a killing game! Clearly Jackson wanted revenge and attacked Steph for killing Élie! How ironic.  
  
Jackson: Why in the world would I want to gain vengeance for Steph killing Élie?  
  
Nina: So you admit it? Steph killed Élie?  
  
 _Jackson doesn't respond._  
  
Puck: Nina is right. We can't rely on circumstantial evidence like "Jackson's never killed before." I mean, neither have any of us! ... I hope.  
  
Ross: Yeah, I hope.   
  
Carter: Still, I don't think Jackson is the killer... It just doesn't make sense!  
  
Jackson: Why? Why doesn't it make sense?  
  
Carter: What?  
  
Jackson: I was there at the crime scene, I admit. And when I left, Steph died soon after. Isn't that suspicious?  
  
Nina: Oh, snap. Is she actually confessing? I wasn't actually that serious.  
  
Carter: But... Why were you even at the crime scene? We still don't know that!  
  
Jackson: ...  
  
Carter: Jackson... I still can't understand why you can't say. You saw Élie die, your Monopad is broken, and you don't want to be a "snitch?" Why? I don't get it!  
  
Jackson: It's not that I don't want to, it's just flat out disrespectful. If I told, I'd be going back on my word and practically disrespecting Steph's life, and my own as well.  
  
Ross: What does that mean?  
  
Carter: Jackson, you can tell us... If Steph threatened your life, he's dead! He can't hurt you!  
  
Jackson: I... I know that! It's just...  
  
Nina: It's just what?  
  
Jackson: It's not right just to go and tell you all just because Steph is dead. Whether he was alive or not, especially if he was alive, I still wouldn't tell. I'm not afraid of him trying to hurt or kill me, I'm just trying to honor my word. If I tell, I would've broken my Monopad for nothing, and I'd be alive for nothing.  
  
Nina: Okay, FUCK THAT!  
  
Monokuma: Woah! Language!  
  
Nina: Who cares about that shit, honor and whatever, when our lives our literally on the line!  
  
Puck: Nina, at least have some respect...  
  
Nina: It's easy for people to judge, but their lives aren't on the line right now! This information is crucial to possibly saving our lives so we don't fuck up and make the wrong choice!   
  
Ross: Nina-!  
  
Nina: If we vote wrong, we die for the sake of "honor," and the killer goes free. Where's the fucking honor in that, huh?  
  
Jackson: ...  
  
Nina: And what's this bullshit about Steph being alive and still not telling? There's no honor in keeping secrets, Jackson. You should know this was coming for a long time.   
  
Jackson: Shut your fucking mouth!  
  
Nina: Like I said, I'll find out. That, or I'll pry it out of you!  
  
Jackson: How the hell am I supposed to trust you, Nina? When you- you've-  
  
Nina: When I've what? Go ahead and say it, everyone here already knows!  
  
Carter: That's enough! Stop fighting! We've still got a Class Trial to take care of! We can argue later!  
  
Ross: Carter's right! Jackson, please, if not for the sake of our lives, for the sake of your own, tell us what happened! So we can make the right choice and keep living on! So we don't let this killing game win!  
  
Puck: We've got substantial enough evidence that Steph killed Élie. We just need your word, Jackson.  
  
Jackson: ...  
  
Carter: Jackson, please... Please, just tell us. It's now or never.  
  
Jackson: ...  
  
 _Jackson remains silent for a moment, then she sighs, her shoulders collapsing._  
  
Jackson: Fine. I'll tell.   
  
Carter: Jackson-  
  
Jackson: Steph... God, I'm sorry. Don't haunt my dreams or some shit.   
  
Nina: Well?  
  
Jackson: First of all. I did not kill Steph. And when I explain what happened, you'll get why.  
  
Nina: And?  
  
Jackson: And yes, I saw Steph kill Élie. There's that.  
  
Ross: So now we vote?  
  
Nina: Shh! Not yet! Let Jackson finish.  
  
Carter: Jackson... How did you even see them? By coincidence?  
  
Jackson: Here's the thing. I knew Steph was up to something already. You wanna know how? He arranged a meeting with Élie.  
  
Puck: What? At the arcade, right?  
  
Jackson: (nods) And I just so happened to overhear. He arranged a meeting with Élie at the arcade at 12 today. And when Puck told me their concerns about Steph, that just confirmed it all for me.  
  
Puck: So that's why you left so abruptly when I told you! You were going to the arcade!   
  
Jackson: And I tried to get there at 12 to stop it. But when I got there, I saw Steph beating Élie to death with his cane.   
  
Ross: And that's the confirmation!  
  
Puck: Why... Élie had to have known he was going to die going to this meeting. Why did he go?  
  
 _No one answers that question, but I think of_ _Élie's body when I saw him. He had a smile on his face. So I think I know why he went. And if he knew he was going to die at Steph's hands (or cane), I think that further encouraged him to go._  
  
Jackson: I witnessed Steph kill Élie, and then I confronted him on it. If he was going to try and kill me, I'd fight back. I didn't intend on dying.   
  
Carter: So that explains why you discovered Élie's body, but not Steph's...  
  
Jackson: But Steph wasn't interested in killing me, interestingly enough. He instead offered to make a deal with me.   
  
Nina: And that's the deal that you wanted to hold up that you had mentioned.  
  
Jackson: Instead of killing me and leaving further evidence that he was the murderer, he offered that I not say anything and help to cover up his crime, and then he'd not kill me off in return. And I decided to go with it.  
  
Carter: What? Why? You said you could fight back if he tried to attack you, you could've said no and told us!  
  
Jackson: I didn't want to rat him out to you all, neither did I want to put my own life in danger by Steph attacking me or killing Steph in the process. This seemed like the safer bet for me.  
  
Nina: Need I mention that our lives are in danger?  
  
Jackson: Yeah, and mine was in extra danger in that moment!  
  
Puck: What about the broken Monopad? That was yours, and Steph broke it, right?  
  
Jackson: (nods) That's right. Steph didn't fully take my word that I wouldn't tell anyone what happened. So in return, Steph made me break my Monopad.  
  
Monokuma: Dammit, that sly dog! Still getting to me after the grave. I can't exactly replace those things so easily, ya know, so don't expect a replacement anytime soon!  
  
Jackson: Yeah, whatever. So I agreed, and he shattered my Monopad with his cane. And on that agreement, I left the arcade. I didn't know what was going to happen to Steph, but I guess he got killed soon after. But I swear to whatever god you believe in, I did NOT kill Steph.   
  
Ross: So you left before Steph was killed?  
  
Jackson: Yep.  
  
Nina: This still doesn't exactly put you in the clear, you know.  
  
Jackson: I know, especially in your eyes.  
  
Ross: Well I believe you, Jackson!  
  
Carter: Yeah, me too.   
  
Jackson: Why though?  
  
Ross: If you really did kill Steph, you'd be way more stubborn.   
  
Carter: I know you want to find Steph's killer as much as I do. So let's find Steph's real killer if it's not you.   
  
Jackson: ... (nods, determined) Yeah. I'm sorry for being such an ass to you all. And I mean it to everyone, I really am sorry.  
  
Nina: Hm... You're forgiven, I suppose.  
  
Jackson: (snorts) Fuck off.  
  
Carter: So we're good?  
  
Jackson: Well, now that everyone knows literally everything... Yeah. We're good. That includes you as well, Puck.  
  
Puck: Oh, thank goodness.  
  
 _I sigh with relief. We were on good terms with Jackson again, she told us the truth, and now we can find Steph's real killer and then vote for Steph as the blackened of the case, ending this Class Trial with no one having to die._  
  
 _Things really were going good for once. ... Something was going to jinx that, I know._  
  
Puck: So now we vote?  
  
Nina: Wait, not yet. If we vote, we end the Class Trial, but we still need to figure out who killed Steph first.  
  
Puck: But that won't affect our vote, right? Steph will still be the blackened, right?  
  
Carter: Yeah, seems like it. But like Jackson said, for the sake of Steph and the sake of honor, let's figure out who killed Steph.   
  
Puck: (beams) Yeah! So everyone's happy in the end, including Steph!  
  
Carter: Heh, guess so.  
  
Ross: Though if we're on the topic of Steph, could I ask a question?  
  
Carter: What?  
  
Ross: Puck, you keep avoiding the topic when I asked you this.  
  
Puck: Asked you what?  
  
Ross: How did you know to almost immediately go to the arcade to discover Élie and Steph's bodies?  
  
Puck: ...  
  
Puck: What?  
  
 _What is Ross implying?_  
  
Ross: Almost immediately after the first announcement went off, you came to the arcade. You said you were just searching around, but the arcade would've not been the first place I would've looked unless I knew something about what was going on at the arcade.  
  
Puck: Well how did you know?!  
  
Carter: That's because-  
  
Choose Truth Bullet: The arcade  
  
Carter: That was me. I offered to go to the arcade because we were close by at the lake and I wanted to suggest something fun. It was pure coincidence, I promise. So if you're going to blame someone, Puck, then blame me. We've been over this.  
  
Nina: Not to mention Jackson knew what was going on when the Body Discovery Announcement went off, so that's how I got there.  
  
Ross: We all have an excuse to how we got to arcade. But what's yours, Puck?  
  
Puck: I... Well...  
  
 _Puck gets nervous really fast._  
  
Puck: Uh... There's a very logical reason to why I got there so fast. I-I swear.  
  
Nina: And what's that?  
  
Puck: Um...   
  
 _Oh god, Puck...?_  
  
 _Are they Steph's killer?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	35. Chapter 5 Class Trial (Part 2)

Puck: Well...  
  
Nina: Well what?  
  
Carter: What's all of this about?  
  
Puck: I don't know if I can say...  
  
Nina: Oh come on, this shit? Again?  
  
Ross: Why not?  
  
Puck: Um... Can I say, Jackson?   
  
Jackson: (blinks) Say what?  
  
Nina: If it's anything Jackson told you about to not say, you can say it. She basically spilled everything, anyways.  
  
Puck: Alright then... I'm sorry for saying this, Jackson.  
  
Jackson: Huh?   
  
Nina: See? It's that exact mentality too that Jackson had! She didn't want to spill to preserve a "promise" or whatever, and so are you!  
  
Carter: Now is probably not the time to start going off on Puck.   
  
Puck: When I talked to Jackson about the suspicions towards Steph, she did tell me one thing. That she had to go to the arcade.   
  
Ross: Why didn't you follow her then?   
  
Puck: Clearly it wouldn't have done much, since Jackson got there too late, but... She told me not to follow her and not to say anything either.   
  
Carter: From Jackson's deal with Steph?  
  
Jackson: But this was before I saw Steph kill Élie.   
  
Ross: Well is it true, Jackson?  
  
Jackson: Yes, but I didn't explicitly say it to Puck. It was a mutter under the breath and they heard me. But I told them not to follow me or to tell anyone to avoid causing a panic.   
  
Ross: Why didn't you tell us sooner, Puck? Why'd you just avoid the question?  
  
Puck: Well, I just did what Jackson told me... I didn't tell that she knew something to avoid causing conflict or a panic...  
  
Nina: Hold on, something still doesn't add up.   
  
Puck: Huh?  
  
Nina: ... Something that tells me that you might actually be the killer.  
  
Puck: What?! No, I didn't kill Steph!  
  
Nina: You don't have much of an alibi when Steph died, huh?  
  
Puck: ... Uh.  
  
Nina: Our alibis only count after Jackson left for the arcade. Jackson was, well that's obvious. Going to the arcade to confront Steph. Let's assume that Carter had already parted ways with me, since this is almost at 12 PM, but not quite, and I got to the diner at 11 AM. That would mean he would be with Ross, and I'd be at the library, and I can prove that with what I know. So the three of us have alibis, and Jackson does too. And where were you, Puck?  
  
Puck: At the hotel!  
  
Nina: Can anyone prove that?   
  
Puck: I mean I was at the hotel when the announcement went off, and judging from what Jackson told me, I had to go to the arcade! So that's how I knew!   
  
Nina: Did anyone see you at the hotel? Jackson, perhaps?  
  
Jackson: ... No, I didn't.  
  
Puck: But that's not fair! There's only five of us, there can't always be someone to prove my innocence now!  
  
Nina: And on that same principle, there's only five of us left, the chances of you being the killer are high. And if it's not one of us, then it's you.  
  
Puck: I... I...  
  
 _Is Puck really the killer?_  
  
 _... No, wait, that can't be right! And I have the evidence to prove Puck's innocence!_  
  
Carter: Hold on!  
  
Choose Truth Bullet: Monokuma File #9  
  
Carter: Body Discovery Announcements only go off when three INNOCENT people discover a body, just as Nina said to accuse Jackson!  
  
Nina: Hey! I thought we were over that!  
  
Carter: But according to Steph's Monokuma File, Puck was one of the three to discover Steph! So he can't be the killer!  
  
Ross: ... Oh. Sorry for overlooking something so obvious.  
  
Jackson: Wait, but if Carter, Ross, and Puck are in the clear, then the only candidates are-  
  
Monokuma: Oops! I made a mistake! An oopsy-woopsy! The code kitties got tangled in the program! I'll fix it as soon as possible!  
  
Carter: Huh? What mistake?   
  
Jackson: There was a mistake? You've never made a mistake before.  
  
Puck: ... No. No, wait, you can't just-  
  
Monokuma: And by as soon as possible, I mean right now! I've fixed any mistakes I've made to the Monokuma Files! Check 'em out and see if they affect your argument any!  
  
 _I pull out the two files. Élie's file... Something changes.  
  
Jackson's name disappears, and Puck's name replaces it. And on Steph's..._  
  
 _Puck's name is supposed to be here, right? That's what originally said... Right? Puck's supposed to be innocent. This was supposed to prove it._  
  
 _But why..._  
  
 _Puck's name flickers out._  
  
 _And Jackson's name is replaced with it when the flickering stops._  
  
Carter: What's going on...?  
  
Jackson: Did our names just switch?  
  
Puck: Why is my name gone? I discovered Steph's body! I was right there! I'm innocent, I swear! You have to believe me!  
  
Carter: I-I believe you, but- Why? Why does it now say Jackson's name here? And why is Puck's name on the other file?  
  
Jackson: I don't know what's going on, I swear!  
  
Nina: If Puck's name's not here... Then they're not innocent anymore. Is that what you're saying Monokuma?  
  
Monokuma: Upupu, oops! Or should I say, uups. I forgot Jackson discovered Steph's body, not Puck! So they're not included in the three innocent folk, Jackson is instead.  
  
Puck: But how? That doesn't make any sense!  
  
Ross: How could you mess up like that? This throws everything off!  
  
Monokuma: Not with that attitude! I'm sure you kids can still figure it out, wink wonk.   
  
Nina: Okay, so now the two possibly candidates are me and Puck. Jackson is in the clear. (she doesn't seem comfortable saying that)  
  
Ross: But like you said, Nina, you have an alibi... Don't you?  
  
Nina: Yes, and I can prove it on my own. Puck... You still don't.  
  
Puck: I swear, I was in the hotel the whole time! I know no one can prove that, but you have to believe me!  
  
Jackson: But I told you about the arcade... You knew something was happening there.   
  
Carter: Jackson, are you saying-?  
  
Nina: So Puck could've gone to the arcade anytime and killed Steph after he killed Élie and Jackson left?  
  
Ross: Well we can confirm that Steph was killed after Jackson left the arcade.  
  
Puck: But the Monokuma File says-!  
  
Nina: It's exactly the Monokuma File! Jackson wasn't the one who made the deal with Steph, Puck did! And you two planned this, but you killed Steph instead, leaving Jackson to discover Steph's body!  
  
Puck: W-What?! That's ridiculous! I barely knew a thing but the arcade! And even then I still didn't have an idea!  
  
Ross: Puck, that's the thing. You could've been there at any time. You don't have anyone to back up your alibi of being at the hotel, and the one person who could, Jackson, couldn't. That's suspicious, isn't it?  
  
Puck: But-  
  
Nina: One of us has to be the killer, Puck. And you're the most likely killer.  
  
Puck: I... I didn't do it...  
  
Ross: Is that all you can say?  
  
Puck: I tried giving evidence, but you still don't believe me! What else can I say?  
  
Nina: Might as well confess at this point. We all have alibis. You don't.  
  
Puck: But... But...  
  
 _Is this it? Is this really the truth?_  
  
 _I know I don't exactly have the best track record with challenging these ideas to protect my friends..._  
  
 _But something in my gut tells me that this can't be the case. That Puck isn't the killer. And it's a different feeling from before. It's not out of desperation, it's because it's the truth. Something is off, I know it. Monokuma clearly tampered with the case to further incriminate Puck, that must mean something is off._  
  
 _Puck can't be the killer, and they aren't! And I can prove it!_  
  
 **PANIC TALK ACTION**  
Nina: Puck is the only one here without a solid alibi...  
  
Jackson: Was Puck at the arcade?  
  
Ross: If so, Puck killed Steph!   
  
ANSWER:  
BRO-KEN MONO-PAD  
  
Carter:  **It's not over yet!**  
  
Carter: Hold on! There's still one last thing that can prove Puck's innocence.  
  
Nina: Really...?   
  
Jackson: I want to believe this...  
  
Puck: Carter, I'll do anything! Please, make things right!  
  
Carter: It's what I'll do for you, Puck. I know I've been blindly protecting my friends a lot, but this time, I know I'm right. I know Puck can't be the killer!  
  
Puck: Thank you...!  
  
Carter: Something's off with this case, and Monokuma suddenly tampering with it just confirms my suspicions.   
  
Monokuma: Ehhh? I just made a mistake, it's not that deep!  
  
Carter: You? Make a mistake? I highly doubt it. You're trying to push something, I know it! You want us to believe that Puck is the killer!  
  
Monokuma: Upupu, oh Carter... You really think anyone's gonna believe you? As if you really had a choice in the matter!  
  
Carter: S-Shut up! I'm onto something, I know it! And I won't let you get in the way!  
  
 _Nothing's going to go wrong! I've failed so many times to protect the ones I've cared about... At least let me protect Puck, please!_  
  
 _If I could have anything, please, just give me this, God..._  
  
Carter: Puck, show us your Monopad!   
  
Puck: Huh? I mean sure, of course! But-  
  
Ross: What's that got to do with anything?  
  
Carter: It's Puck's own Monopad, right? If it is, then they're innocent. This proves they were never at the arcade before the Body Discovery Announcement and that nothing was conspired between Puck and Jackson. It proves Puck had nothing to do with this case, and therefore, they're innocent! It proves Monokuma tampered with this case to frame Puck!  
  
Jackson: That... That's true! That broken Monopad is mine, so there shouldn't be anything wrong with Puck's.  
  
Ross: And you have your Monopad too, and Jackson doesn't. So maybe this was all just a set up... Why else would you have a Monopad?   
  
Puck: O-Of course! I'll show it!   
  
 _Puck fishes out their Monopad and turns it around to show it to us. This will prove their innocence! And there won't be anything wrong!_  
  
 _But when Puck powers it on...  
  
All of the confidence in me fades away.  
_  
Jackson: ... What? ... No. No, holy shit. That can't be true.  
  
Nina: Puck...  
  
Ross: But... That means...  
  
Puck: What? What is it?  
  
 _It's supposed to read Puck's name. That's what's supposed to happen if Puck was innocent. Nothing else._  
  
 _But instead, it reads something different._  
  
 _Something horribly different._  
  


**WELCOME, JACKSON VANCE!**

Carter: ... No. No! That can't be true!

Puck: What...? How can this be...? I never traded Monopads with Jackson! I barely talked to her today, aside from that one occasion! This can't be it! This can't be the truth!

Monokuma: The truth may shock ya!

Nina: Was I right...? You two really conspired?

Puck: N-No! That's not it! There has to be some sort of mistake!

Jackson: How the hell do you have my Monopad? Mine was broken by Steph!

Puck: I don't know! I swear, I don't know! Please, please you have to believe me!

Carter: Puck's right! Something is horribly wrong?

Ross: But how? All the evidence points to him!

Carter: It... It's tampered! The evidence is clearly tampered!

Monokuma: Oh sure, blame the government this time! There's no one else to blame now when your friends are under scrutiny. Face the facts for once, kiddo! Isn't that what Stephanos would've wanted?

Carter: I... No... This can't be...!

Monokuma: Oh well! Y'all reached a clear answer! So it's time to get voting!

Carter: No, wait! Something is wrong! You've been messing things up!

Monokuma: Don't care, I'm bored! So let's wrap this up! This is how Class Trials work, remember? 

Carter: But we haven't reached the truth yet- Far from it! 

Monokuma: Too bad! Cast in your votes, NOW!

Carter: Wait, but- I just need to go over the case, so I have a clearer idea of what-

Monokuma: There's no time! I'm not in the mood to hear y'all blabber on for any longer, just let the votes rack in, baby! That's how it be! 

Carter: Guys- Whether or not Puck killed Steph, that doesn't matter! Remember, this is Élie's case, not Steph's! And we have confirmation Steph killed Élie, so vote for him! No one still has to die!

Nina: Oh shit, you're right! 

Ross: That's a relief.

Puck: Y-Yeah! Steph it is!

Jackson: I can't believe we let ourselves get this sidetracked that we forgot the main goal. 

Ross: This is why we should've just voted in the first place.

Puck: That's true... Eheh...

Carter: Yeah. Just vote for Steph and there'll be no problem.

_It doesn't matter if Puck killed Steph. Steph killed_ _Élie. That's what matters, since_ _Élie died first_ _. I just need to vote for Steph._

_Steph's face is grayed out, but I tap on his face to vote for him._

_But when I do... Nothing happens._

_Usually there's some kind of confirmation that my vote went in. But... I keep tapping Steph's face, and nothing happens. What the hell is going on? Why can't I vote for Steph, the real murderer of this case?_

_Something is horribly, horribly wrong._

_Please, please let me vote for Steph..._

_Nothing happens._

_I feel hopeless once again._

_And the timer runs out._

_I didn't cast a vote._

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED?**

Monokuma: Woo! Thank goodness one of you kids bothered to vote right, cuz the rest of you straight up didn't vote!

Carter: What?! How! But I tried voting Steph!

Puck: Me too! 

Ross: Didn't we all? He's the blackened!

Nina: But it wouldn't even let me vote for him! 

Jackson: But Monokuma said one of us voted for the right person... And who's that?

Monokuma: The blackened of this case is none other than Puck Ganka, the Ultimate Anthropologist!

Jackson: Answer my question, Monokuma! 

Nina: And who did Puck kill, exactly? Steph? Because then they're not the blackened! Steph is! Puck's not the right answer!

Monokuma: Yes they are, cuz I said so!

Puck: NO! This... This can't be right! Why... Why this? Why am I being framed for a crime I didn't do?

Monokuma: Oh, Puck... You're well aware of the crimes you've done.

Puck: (eyes widen) What... Are you talking about...? I haven't done anything!

Monokuma: Oh right, you don't! Cuz none of you remember a thing! And I'll keep it that way! Ahahaha~!

Nina: What's that supposed to mean?

Monokuma: Eh, don't worry about it. What matters now is that  _the brat dies_.

Puck: Why? Why?! You can't do this! This is against the rules! Haven't you always protected these rules, Monokuma?

Carter: No... No, please no...! 

Monokuma: The blackened gets executed, remember? That's how it always works! Perfectly aligned with the rules. 

Puck: But I'm not the blackened!

Monokuma: Oh, would you just shut up and accept your death already?! Whiny killers like you are the worst! 

Puck: NO! You can't silence me! You can't just put me down like this! 

Monokuma: Uh, yes I can! Finally, we're getting rid of the most annoying pest! Like a mosquito you just can't get to! But now that I've swatted you, oh, it'll be the most satisfying of feelings!

Carter: Stop! This isn't right! You can't do this!

Monokuma: What are you gonna do, stop me? You think you have any power in this world?

Carter: What...

Nina: Is this really right...?

Jackson: No! It can't be!

Ross: What's going on...? This doesn't make any sense...!

Monokuma: Well, no time to hesitate! I'm sure you won't be missing Puck over here anytime soon!

Carter: No, no, wait!

Monokuma: No time to wait either! I've prepared a VERY special punishment, for Puck Ganka, the Ultimate Anthropologist, and the Ultimate thorn in my side!

Puck: What did I do wrong?!  

Carter: This can't be right! Monokuma, stop this, right now!

Ross: Puck! Please, no! This can't be happening!

Nina: Puck... Carter... What the fuck?! 

Jackson: (covers mouth in horror) Oh my god, what have I done... 

Monokuma: Now then, let's give it everything we've got! It's PUNISHMENT TIME!

Puck: NO!

_No one could do anything._

_I felt completely and utterly hopeless._

_How could this be happening...?_

**GAME OVER**   
**PUCK GANKA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**   
**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**I AM NOT WHAT I AM**  
 **ULTIMATE ANTHROPOLOGIST PUCK GANKA EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

... Finally.

The ringleader, the planner... The mastermind.

They were going to be executed.

And it's only fitting that someone responsible for some of the most heinous acts be punished with the most heinous of executions, one where they could feel the pain that they've inflicted onto others.

A cake explosion and a cannon shoots them into space. But unlike Jaclyn, they fall back to Earth.

They crash to the ground. Unlike Mason, they're still alive to face the rest of the pain. Crows peck at their burnt body, but then they lift them up and drop them onto a platform, where their head falls comfortably...

Onto a guillotine.

The blade falls.

But unlike Yvon, the blade doesn't cut their head off in one clean cut. It digs into their head, one cut at a time. 

But there's no time to wait for heads to drop.

They have to die  _now._

The guillotine catches on fire. 

And unlike Nichole, Puck burns. 

And they're crushed.

Just like Nichole, just like Yvon, just like Jaclyn, just like Mason... Just like Amora, Mitsuo, Kyou, Aria, Zera, Tyson, Ally, Élie, and Steph...

  
Puck dies.

...

_... Oh my God. I feel sick._

_It can't end like this. Puck can't just die like this! Without a word to say... Without a moment to say goodbye... For a crime they didn't even commit!_

_This isn't right. There has to be a reason why this is all happening, why Monokuma tampered with the case, why one person voted for Puck..._

_Most importantly, I had to avenge Puck's death. This was my chance. This was for Puck, this was for everyone who had to die for this... For this bullshit killing game!_

_I had to do this!_

Monokuma: Well that's a wrap! Enjoy the rest of your-

Carter: NO!

Monokuma: What? No?

Nina: No?

Jackson: What do you mean no?

Carter: It does NOT end here!

Monokuma: Well of course-

Carter: NO! SHUT UP! I...

_I take a deep breath and look Monokuma in the eye._

_I think of everyone who's died because of this killing game, because of Monokuma, and because of whoever's running this entire scheme. I think of Puck, who was recently and wrongly executed. I think of Amora and Nichole, whose lives I couldn't save. I think of Ally, who couldn't be saved. I think of Steph and Élie and Yvon and Kyou..._

_I need to make things right for one time in my god damn life. I need to do something. Something for all of them._

_Puck... I'm sorry for everything. I can't bring you back, but I hope this will make things right, just once._

_No._

_It will make things right. It has to.  
_  
Carter: I demand a retrial!

...

Item Obtained: Fencing lance  
A long, thin, and elegant lance used for fencing. Yep, just fencing, and absolutely nothing else, like setting up a chain of events that results in your death. Haha, that's ridiculous!

Item Obtained: Gold earring  
A golden hoop earring similar to your own. The only difference is that... It smells funny. But you'd gotten used to the smell and now... You kind of miss the smell too. Was that a bad thing? Maybe you need to take a shower.

Item Obtained: Black pen  
A pen that was used to write notes- not on paper, but on skin. For the scatter minded and those who thought in the moment. There's still plenty of ink left in the pen somehow, so write away.

CHAPTER 5: END.  
REMAINING: 4.

**CHAPTER 6 CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to clovrcats/gokuharas for drawing the execution art!  
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	36. I-5

Élie: Yvon? Yvon! Where are you?   
  
Élie knocks on Yvon's door. He should've been back hours ago from his UN meeting, but he's nowhere to be asleep.  
  
Élie: Are you asleep? I suppose the trip must've been tiring. But please, could you at least open up? S'il te plait!   
  
???: Élie Jean-Marie Xavier?  
  
Élie: Huh? Why yes, that's me.   
  
???: You're going to need to come with us.   
  
Élie: But Yvon-  
  
_Then he realizes._  
  
_Wait, no!  
  
Élie reaches for his lance, but before he can, everything goes black._  
  
...  
  
Steph: (voice) And we're back with some viewer mail, folks!  
  
Kyou: (voice) Don't you mean listener mail? No one's watching us.  
  
Steph: I dunno Kyou, are they?   
  
Kyou: ... Oh! Well, I guess listener questions work too, since no one's mailing-  
  
Steph: Anywayyys, here's one from Spam Robin. What a weird name!   
  
Kyou: What's it say?   
  
Steph: Hm... "Dear Steph, aren't you interrupting the story at the most suspenseful part?"   
  
Kyou: Huh?  
  
Steph: The answer is yes Spam Robin, yes I am!   
  
Kyou: Um. Here's another question. We've been getting these from a lot of listeners!  
  
Steph: Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I'm single. My number is-  
  
Kyou: Haha, no. Not that. A lot of people have been asking about your opinions on the Hope's Peak killing game experiments!  
  
Steph: Oh. Now why would anyone ask that question?  
  
Kyou: Well, it is a pretty hotly debated topic. And by that, I mean 99% of the population is against it, but unfortunately the 1% who are for it are the ones who are calling the shots. Plus! We're both Hope's Peak students. We gotta have a say, right? We're the ones being affected, after all.  
  
Steph: Well whaddya think?  
  
Kyou: I think it's some pretty scary stuff! I mean, what if I'm next to be in one? I'll never know! That's scary to think about, isn't it?  
  
Steph: Yeah, if ya think about it.  
  
Kyou: But what about you, Steph? This question's directed to you, after all.   
  
Steph: Know what I think? I think those fuckin' nerds are dick cheeses.  
  
Kyou: You mean the scientists?  
  
Steph: Yeah. Nerds.  
  
Kyou: (laughs) I agree.  
  
Steph: Great, now say that in your Pikachu voice.  
  
Kyou: Gotta commission me 50 bucks first.   
  
Steph: Shit, you know I'm poor.  
  
Kyou: Aha, no you're not. You run an incredibly famous podcast show, which is going on right now.   
  
Steph: Yeaaaah, but you're my fweind. Can't ya do me a free solid? C'mon, for the fans?  
  
Kyou: Nope. (Pikachu voice) That's how it is on this capitalistic bitch of an earth.  
  
Steph: Damn.  
  
Kyou: One more question, from the user Kirby.  
  
Steph: Hey, Kirby.   
  
Kyou: "Is it true you knew some of the missing Hope's Peak students?"  
  
_Steph makes a face, but listeners couldn't see that._  
  
Steph: ... Uh. I mean, 'course I did. We're all being affected here.  
  
Steph: Much as I hate to say it, but my sister's boyfriend is still out there. Apparently not dead, but... Shit, it's the first time we've actually talked in fucking years.  
  
Kyou: Really?  
  
Steph: Yeah, she-  
  
_The phone receives a call, and the podcast is paused. Puck Ganka, the Ultimate Anthropologist, picks the call up. The phone number isn't part of Puck's contacts._  
  
Puck: Hello?  
  
Carter: (through phone, quiet) Puck. Um, hey. It's me, Carter Wellesley. From your homeroom?  
  
Puck: (frowns) Yes, I'm well aware of who you are. What do you want?  
  
Carter: Sorry for calling so late. Did I wake you?  
  
Puck: No, it's fine. I was up, listening to something.   
  
Carter: Oh, okay. I- I have something to tell you.  
  
Puck: (snappy) What? What do you possibly care about to tell me?   
  
Carter: Well- They... They took Ally.  
  
Puck:  _They?_  
  
Carter: Ally... Allouette DuPont. I don't know if you know her, but-  
  
Puck: (cuts Carter off) I know who she is, Carter. I run this whole thing.  
  
Carter: ... Right.  
  
_Carter falls silent. Puck clenches their fist. This wasn't supposed to be happening. If "they" meant the scientists- But everyone- Puck had worked so hard to fight back against these experiments. Jackson ran the security tightly. Yvon and Élie were fighting back on an international level. They were organizing protests by the minute, and they were gaining traction. Everyone was speaking out, even Steph and Kyou in their latest podcast episode._  
  
_Well, most everyone._  
  
_The point is, they were fighting back. This amount of global uproar meant that there's no way another killing game could possibly happen. Puck thinks about the recent 18 students missing now, who disappeared just before Karen Thompson, Oku Shitanaga, and Noah Campbell returned to Japan. But that should be the last of them. Another killing game wasn't going to happen, and Puck had to make sure of that._  
  
_But it was happening again._  
  
_Another set of kidnappings, and Ally DuPont was the first to start. Why? Why her? What did she do wrong?_  
  
Carter: And... There's more.  
  
Puck: What?  
  
Carter: It's not only Ally. Mason- Mason Navarice, and Ross Marciano. They're both missing too.   
  
Puck: Three kidnappings? All at the same time?   
  
_This can't be possible. Just this morning, a protest was being held. And still, the world remained unfazed? Another killing game was going to happen, no matter what Puck did?_  
  
_Was Puck going to be next._  
  
_Puck scribbles down their names. Mason Navarice. Ally DuPont. Ross Marciano._  
  
Carter: Puck-  
  
Puck: Look, Carter. I've got to go. I have to do something about this. Feel free to let me know if you feel like helping.  
  
Carter: ...   
  
_Carter doesn't have a chance to respond before Puck hangs up._  
  
_There wasn't any particular reason to be angry with Carter, per se. He was just a normal student. But unfortunately, in times like these, that wasn't going to cut it._  
  
_Jackson Vance was the next to disappear. Without her, the whole sense of security fell apart. Then Tyson Proudstar, then Jaclyn Sherman, then Zera Rose, then Aria Voclain. All within the span of two days._  
  
_Two days, and eight students were already missing. Again._  
  
_Puck didn't hear anything back from Carter. Of course, Puck told themselves. They shouldn't have expected any help._  
  
_And then Mitsuo Kondo disappears. Nichole Richmond, soon after. Kyou Kurai and Steph Flores follow._  
  
_Twelve students now._  
  
_Amora Rivers. Yvon Bruckhard. Élie Jean-Marie Xavier._  
  
_Fifteen students. By now, all of the main protesters were gone. Just in a week, they were missing, and Puck was by themselves. Was this what the scientists wanted? To isolate- no, silence them?_  
  
_They demanded to confront the school board but received no response. They refused to leave their room after that. No, they weren't going to take him, no matter what._  
  
_Puck's phone rings again._  
  
Puck: Who is it?  
  
Carter: ... Carter.   
  
Puck: Oh.   
  
Carter: Puck, fifteen students are-  
  
Puck: I KNOW, Carter. They're gone. They're fucking gone. This isn't supposed to happen!   
  
Carter: Puck...  
  
Puck: I tried so hard to fight back, these killing games weren't supposed to happen! But now, another one's going to happen, and I'm probably next to disappear? Why? Was everything I did for nothing?   
  
Carter: I... I'm sorry.  
  
Puck: Why do you care? You barely know me! You don't have any reason to sympathize with me.  
  
Carter: Puck... Do you think I just called to pity you?  
  
Puck: Well what do you want then?  
  
_Carter takes an audible breath across the phone._  
  
Carter: ... Puck, I want to-  
  
_A thud is heard._  
  
Carter: Puck? Is everything alright?  
  
_No response._  
  
Carter: Puck? Puck??? Puck, are you okay?!  
  
_Still no response._  
  
_Well, it's hard to have a response if no one's there to respond._  
  
_Sixteen students, and Puck was one of them._  
  
Puck could only wonder who the remaining two students would be.   
  
It was a little too late for help now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale, Friday. Can you guess who the redacted name from I-3 is? Who do you think the Mastermind is?
> 
> Élie Jean-Marie Xavier belongs to dreamymartini  
> Steph Flores belongs to starrynovas  
> Kyou Kurai belongs to clovrcats/gokuharas  
> Puck Ganka belongs to PKRS  
> Carter Wellesley belongs to SSBFreak


	37. Chapter 6: Zero (Class Trial, Part 1)

**Chapter 6: Zero**

**CHAPTER 6 CLASS TRIAL**

**Truth Bullets:**

  * **???**




**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**

**OBJECTIVE....**

 

Monokuma: Wait just a second, what?! What objective?

 

_I continue staring at Monokuma dead in its robotic eyes. I haven't moved an inch since my declaration. The others stay silent, and Monokuma seems shocked. Well, as shocked as an emotionless robot bear can be._

_But I said what I said. This trial was nowhere near solved, and even though we can't revive Puck, we can still figure out who Puck really died for._

 

Monokuma: Uh... Mind telling me what in the fresh hell you want, punk? The trial's over.

 

Carter: I refuse to leave until we determine Steph's real killer.

 

I could feel myself shaking. But I refused to back down.

 

Monokuma: Steph's real killer? Sheesh, well, ain't that Puck? We just executed 'em and everything!

 

Carter: That's the thing! Puck being executed makes no sense. If Puck killed Steph, it shouldn't matter. They wouldn't be the blackened unless they also killed Élie too.

 

Monokuma: You sure about that?

 

Carter: Positive.

 

Monokuma: And what's it to ya, then? Go figure it out on ya own and weep if you're so god damn smart, don't waste my time!

 

Carter: I'm demanding a retrial because the facts of this case don't add up. And more importantly, Monokuma, I think you're trying to cover for someone.

 

Monokuma: I have no idea what you're talking about!

 

Nina: Carter, you don't mean...?

 

Carter: (nods) Something tells me the observer, whoever's running this with the higher ups, is involved in this case somehow. Whether they just tampered with this case or if they're the one who killed Steph... That's what this retrial is for. To figure out the mysteries of this case, find the observer, and end the killing game!

 

Monokuma: Well, well! Aren't you the ambitious one! This killing game's changed ya a lot! Bold of you to even demand a retrial, I can end your shenanigans right this minute!

 

Carter: I'll find the observer either way. I just need you to see it.

 

Monokuma: Hm, well I'll make ya a deal. You've got three remaining classmates who you've been ignoring so much right now! Only one of them's been able to squeeze a line in. Aww. Who's to say they want to put up with your nonsense?

 

Carter: Well... We all agreed to find the observer and end this killing game, right...?

 

Monokuma: Who knows? If one of them disagree, just one, then this Class Trial ends and I send you on your merry way. And the killing game continues, of course! C'mon, you're almost there!

 

Carter: Guys...?

 

_I falter a little. What if they think I'm crazy? What if they just think it's me being stuck over someone's death like usual, like the way I acted about Nichole and Ally...? But this time is different. I think. ... I hope._

_I look back at them. They don't look too sure. ... Maybe this was a mistake. I was probably getting too heated..._

_Nina calls for me, and her voice shakes me out of my thoughts._

 

Nina: Carter. You know when I said we'd work together to find the observer, I meant it. You're not in it alone.

 

Carter: Oh...

 

Nina: Look, this case is fishy. And if you think that figuring it out will lead us to who the observer is, then... I believe you. I'll stand beside you on this.

 

Carter: Nina... Thank you.

 

Jackson: I'm in on it too.

 

Carter: You too, Jackson? I thought-

 

Jackson: Maybe... If it weren't for me, Puck would still be here. If I hadn't withheld information and made Puck seem guilty, this wouldn't have happened.

 

Nina: Jackson... You can't blame yourself. You can't change the past, and you had your reasons.

 

Jackson: Oh. Um. Thanks.

 

Monokuma: Sigh, well that's three out of four. And the last one?

 

Ross: Me? Oh! Sorry!

 

Carter: Ross, I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this. You probably know the least, and if you don't want to do this, I-

 

Ross: No! No, it's fine. Let's do this.

 

Carter: Really?

 

Ross: Let's find that observer. I may not know as much on this compared to you guys, so all I really have to say is sorry in advance if I'm not much help!

 

Monokuma: Wow! That's all four!

 

Carter: So, Monokuma? Will you take my offer for a retrial?

 

Monokuma: More like you're putting a gun to my head for one, but ah, screw it! A deal's a deal. Good luck! You'll need it.

 

Carter: Right. Then let's find this observer.

 

Ross: So... What do we do?

 

Jackson: Well we call out Monokuma on his bullshit first. He's convinced Puck killed Steph and quite possibly Élie as well. So let's debunk both claims first.

 

Carter: Definitely sounds like a start.

 

Nina: Well, we know for sure Puck definitely did not kill Élie.

 

Jackson: Mhm. Steph arranged for a meeting with Élie. That's how I knew about it all in the first place.

 

Ross: Plus the way Élie died, right?

 

Carter: That's right. He died by Steph beating him to death by his cane.

 

Jackson: Which I witnessed, which led to me and Steph making that deal. The broken Monopad proves that.

 

Nina: So this disproves the obvious. We know Puck didn't kill Élie, Steph did. That was established from the... Well, the last Class Trial.

 

Ross: But Élie died first, so that would make whoever killed him the blackened. That's who should be executed.

 

Carter: That's the thing. Whether or not Puck killed Steph, they didn't kill Élie. They shouldn't have been executed in the first place.

 

Nina: What do you have to say for yourself, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: (reading a newspaper) Y'all hear something?

 

Jackson: Don't even bother. We know Monokuma's in on it, just think about the file tampering.

 

Ross: Speaking of which, we should probably talk about that.

 

Nina: The Monokuma Files first claimed that it was Jackson, Ross, and Carter who discovered Élie's body, then Ross, Carter, and Puck who discovered Steph's body.

 

Ross: Wait, then that further proves Puck to not be Steph's killer! Hold on, but the Monokuma Files...

 

Monokuma: I keep telling ya, it was an honest mistake! Can't you just take it at face value?

 

Carter: And why should we believe you?

 

Monokuma: I'm offended! These Class Trials have all been run on the principle of honor and integrity, and all of a sudden you don't like the results so you claim I'm unfair?

 

Carter: If that were the case I would've cried wolf from the first trial.

 

Monokuma: Ouch. Okay, lemme ask you this instead. When have I ever lied to you that's caused you to doubt me right now?

 

Nina: Are you kidding me? You've been manipulating us since day one to kill one another. Or in my case, day negative one.

 

Monokuma: Finally learned about your sins, huh?  
  
  


 

Nina: Not really, since I barely know what the hell is going on.

 

Monokuma: And I'd like to keep it that way!

 

_Monokuma is becoming angrier and angrier... It makes it seem like there's a real threat we're up against._

 

Ross: Well you just tampered with the Monokuma Files for no reason during the most recent case. That's suspicious, no?

 

Monokuma: A. Mistake!

 

Ross: You keep claiming that, but is that necessarily the case?

 

Jackson: Monokuma, what are you getting out of this? Are you working with, or for someone?

 

Monokuma: You shouldn't have to ask me that since you clearly love to snoop into my business so much, bookworm!

 

Jackson: Then it's confirmed. This killing game is another one of these experiments we read about in the library.

 

Monokuma: Hey, your words, not mine!

 

Ross: This case is fishy because Puck was wrongly accused and executed on the account of multiple factors. He didn't kill Élie, and he discovered Steph's body initially. So he couldn't have been the blackened either way!

 

Nina: Let's look at it this way. Does it make sense that Puck and Jackson's names were switched by Monokuma in regards to who discovered who?

 

Jackson: No, it clearly doesn't. There's no possible way I wasn't one of the first three who discovered Élie's body, because I watched Steph kill Élie!

 

Carter: And while Jackson could have discovered Steph's body too, she left soon after she made her deal with him.

 

Jackson: That's right.

 

Ross: And when Puck got to the scene, that's when the Monokuma File went off. So it's safe to say that the Monokuma Files weren't switched around because of a "mistake" Monokuma made.

 

Nina: Though I guess that was pretty freaking obvious.

 

Monokuma: No comment!

 

Nina: Keep it that way and shut your trap.

 

Ross: So can we completely say that Puck didn't kill Steph?

 

Jackson: Ugh... But... We accused them because they didn't have a solid alibi...

 

Nina: Well can we agree that Puck did not kill Steph?

 

Ross: Logistically, yeah. Clearly they were executed for some other purpose. But ignoring that, can we say there's no way Puck didn't do it?

 

Jackson: No, that's the problem... Puck knew something was going on about Steph and Élie because I told them. Combined with a lack of a solid alibi...

 

Carter: ... Wait. There's something Puck said that doesn't line up with them being the killer?

 

Nina: And what's that?

 

Carter: Puck was the third person to discover Steph, yeah? When they arrived, they said something in particular.

 

(FLASHBACK)

 

_Puck: Did I- No, no… It’s too late!_

 

(FLASHBACK END)

 

Carter: "It's too late..." What did that mean?

 

Jackson: Maybe he was pretending or something? I don't know.

 

Carter: I mean, you told Puck about what was going on, right?

 

Jackson: Not exactly, but yeah. But that was before either of them died.

 

Carter: Still, maybe Puck had caught on to what you were saying. After all, I expressed my concerns to Puck earlier... Today. So did Puck go on their own accord to the arcade to see what was going on?

 

Jackson: You know... That's possible. That would explain the gap in time as well, since I told Puck not to follow me.

 

Ross: That still doesn't give him much of an alibi, though.

 

Carter: But it further explains what Puck was doing at the arcade. With all this evidence, they may not need an alibi. Monokuma tampered with the case to get Puck executed, and that should be enough to prove Puck's innocence... After they died.

 

Jackson: God, now I feel like such an asshole.

 

Ross: Don't we all? We didn't believe them, and now... They're dead.

 

Nina: Ugh.

 

Carter: I 100% believe that Puck is innocent. They're not Steph nor Élie's killer, and therefore, they should not have been executed. Are we in agreement?

 

Nina: Yeah, I guess so.

 

Monokuma: And what are you gonna do about it, huh? Gonna cry?

 

Carter: I believe Steph's killer is the observer themselves, and I plan to find them in this trial.

 

**OBJECTIVE: DISCOVER THE CULPRIT BEHIND STEPHANOS FLORES'S MURDER- IN OTHER WORDS, THE MASTERMIND.**

 

Monokuma: (sweats) ...!

 

Monokuma: W... Well... Where's your proof this so-called "observer" did it, huh? Huuuuh?

 

Carter: Why else would you tamper with this case, Monokuma? In fact, why did Steph even die? If he wasn't killed, he'd be the blackened and this wouldn't be happening. But I believe Steph was killed by the observer. They wanted both Steph and Puck out of the picture.

 

Ross: But... Why? What did they do?

 

Jackson: Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: Soudainement je peux seulement parler français.

 

Jackson: Why do I even bother.

 

Carter: The case was messed with to pin the blame on Puck. The Monokuma Files, Puck's Monopad, and the entire timeline we thought we knew. I can't answer why, but that's the observer's job. We just have to find them first.

 

Ross: But who could this observer be?

 

Jackson: It has to be someone who was in the class of eighteen with us in this experiment. At least, that's been the trend for the past four games.

 

Nina: I don't see why they'd change it. A mole makes things easier to report observations and make motives.

 

Ross: So... One of us four?

 

Jackson: Not necessarily. In the third game, the mastermind faked their death, only to return in the final Class Trial, similar to this one.

 

Nina: And if you're pretending to be dead, you don't need an alibi.

 

Ross: Then let's go over that first! Is it possible that any of the dead could be the observer?

 

Carter: I... Highly doubt it was Amora.

 

Ross: ... Ah.

 

Carter: Or Nichole...

 

_Memories of her execution flash in my mind. I witnessed both of them die in front of my very eyes, there's no way either of them could still be alive. And even if they were, I wouldn't want it to be like this._

 

Nina: Mitsuo?

 

Jackson: God forbid.

 

Ross: If it makes us feel better, I think it's doubtful Mitsuo could've faked being smashed against a wall.

 

Nina: On that logic, couldn't we mark out most of the victims? Like Ross said, I think it'd be hard to fake being poisoned and dying, or fake a slash to throat and dying, or being beaten to death. And dying.

 

Jackson: It's definitely not Steph either, since he was literally killed by most likely the observer.

 

Ross: Speaking of which, does that fact have anything to do with the observer being one of us?

 

Jackson: Not necessarily. In the case of the faked death, the mastermind returned to kill two people, then went back into hiding.

 

Ross: I see then... Still, if it were a dead person, it should be a killer, right? Especially since they work with Monokuma, and considering how flashy these executions are, it'd be relatively easy to fake a death that way.

 

Nina: But it's still not Nichole.

 

Jackson: I highly doubt it's Yvon either, considering his execution.

 

Carter: Jaclyn's death could've been faked. We never saw her body.

 

Jackson: But in the third killing game the mastermind themselves was still bounded to the three victim rule. She wouldn't be able to kill a fourth person even if she was alive.

 

Carter: What's the likelihood of Mason being the observer?

 

Ross: I mean his body was launched into space and burned into the atmosphere, but... It feels like his execution would be the easiest to fake. We never saw his body, after all. Just a pile of ashes that we assumed was him.

 

Nina: How... Morbid.

 

Jackson: Well it definitely isn't Puck, on a lighter note.

 

Carter: So we think it's Mason...?

 

Ross: I hate to say it, but... I think it's likely.

 

Nina: Hold on. Out of all the dead people, Mason is the most likely. But none of us are exactly in the clear yet. Let's not jump to conclusion.

 

Jackson: Yeah... Nina's right.

 

Carter: Well out of us four, we can immediately cross Jackson off the list.

 

Ross: Really? Why?

 

Carter: Jackson made the deal with Steph and then left. And what she claims lines up with the supposed information we were given, like the Monokuma files and what Puck had said.

 

Jackson: Why would I kill Steph?

 

Ross: Well, you were there at the crime scene right before Steph died...

 

Jackson: But I left.

 

Ross: Who can say for sure?

 

Jackson: Well... Puck could have.

 

Ross: I guess that's true...

 

Nina: Then if Jackson is the least likely of us to kill Steph, then she's the least likely of us to be the observer.

 

Carter: That's right.

 

Jackson: Good deduction skills.

 

Ross: You just say that because you're in the clear for now...

 

Carter: Let's think back to when Steph was killed. 12:14 PM, eleven minutes after Élie was killed.

 

Jackson: At that time, I was probably leaving the arcade.

 

Ross: We don't know what Puck was doing, which made things suspicious.

 

_Puck and I were at the diner until 11 AM... And then Puck left when Nina came at 11. By 12, Puck was definitely still at the hotel, and Jackson was on her way back. If Puck were the killer, then they'd be on their way to the arcade. Unfortunately, no one could prove or disprove that, which got them executed._

_And what was I doing? If not talking to Nina, I was running away from her. And meeting Ross. But when did I meet with Ross? Well first, what was Nina doing after I left her?_

_She went to the library after I had left the diner, but there's no saying if she stopped by the arcade to kill Steph. ... But I guess since I was running in that direction I would've seen her soon enough if she was heading to the arcade. Besides, how would she know?_

_In fact, how DID the killer know about Steph and Élie? Jackson knew and told Puck, but neither of them are the killer. There's no way Nina could've known that way, and I clearly didn't know, though the others might not buy that. And Ross couldn't have known either._

_But if one of us three killed Steph... Then they had to have known with another information source. By being the observer._

 

Carter: The observer killed Steph, I know that for sure. And out of the living people, it's been narrowed down to Nina, Ross, and I. But I have reason to believe it wasn't Nina.

 

Nina: Good reasons.

 

Ross: He hasn't said anything though.

 

Nina: Still.

 

Carter: The reason I don't think it was Nina is because I fled the diner from her for... Reasons I'll get into later.

 

Jackson: You mean the whole-

 

Carter: Yes, but more than that. Again, later.

 

Nina: We cool now, by the way.

 

Carter: I went the direction of the arcade, or the final, newly discovered area. If Nina was headed that way, I would've seen her following me and I probably would've booked it even harder at the time.

 

Nina: Yeah! I didn't go in that direction. I went to the library, and I have the evidence to prove it! That evidence being my memories.

 

Jackson: And you proved that before already.

 

Ross: So that just leaves... Me... And you, Carter?

 

_If the killer and the observer is someone alive... Then yes, that's right. It's me or Ross._

_The realization hits me like a truck. I always saw the observer as some sort of purely evil and distant entity, not someone I had befriended over time. ... But at the same time, that's how I felt about Amora and Ally's killers. And boy, was I proven wrong with those._

_As far as I know, I'm not the observer, and I didn't kill Steph. If Ross is really the mastermind, then... I'll have to face that truth head on. It's what Steph would have wanted._

 

Carter: ... Yes, Ross. It does. One of us could be the observer we've been looking for. The one who killed Steph.

 

Jackson: Why are you accusing yourself, Carter?

 

Carter: Removing myself from suspicion would only make me more suspicious. I'm not the observer, but... Of course, I've gotta prove that to you. But so does Ross.

 

Ross: I... I'm not this "observer" either! I hardly know what you guys are talking about!

 

Nina: Who's to say you're not the observer? This goes for the both of you.

 

Carter: ... I can't really prove that. I met with Ross after Steph and Élie died. That puts us both up for suspicion.

 

Jackson: Well, what was Ross doing when they died?

 

Ross: Doing what I did all day. Hang out in the new lake area, and Carter can prove it too! We met there!

 

Jackson: And Carter?

 

Carter: Fleeing from the diner, on my way to the final area. But I didn't know about the arcade and what was happening there.

 

Ross: But... Carter did suggest to the me that we should go to the arcade! He could've known because he killed Steph!

 

Carter: An unfortunate coincidence. You only have my word to believe me.

 

Nina: But that's not enough.

 

Ross: What, so is Carter the observer we're looking for...?

 

Carter: ...

 

Ross: Carter... Please say something! Please, say this isn't true! All this time...

 

_I have to think of something that would prove me to be innocent. But what?_

_I could get Ross- or anyone- to admit something only the observer would know, but we've been so open about all of this information... It would be difficult to catch._

 

Ross: Wait, hold on. If it's me or Carter, then one of us shouldn't be one of the three who discovered Steph's body! Because it has to be three innocent people, after all! And our names weren't tampered with!

 

Jackson: Monokuma could've been covering for one of you, hiding who the observer is. Just as he pinned the blame on Puck.

 

Ross: I guess...

 

_Ross looks so upset... Maybe he's not the observer, and he really doesn't know anything. I feel a little bad._

 

Carter: What's the chance that the observer is someone dead, and not me or Ross?

 

Jackson: We can't consider that until we've ruled out both you and Ross as suspects. There's a chance, but there's also a greater chance that it's one of you two. You know, since you're standing right here.

 

Ross: I'm not... I'm not the observer!

 

Nina: Let's get this straight. Ross's alibi is him walking around the lake, which makes enough sense. And Carter was running from the diner to the lake area. However, there's no saying Carter didn't go to the arcade first to kill Steph, and there's no saying that while Ross was alone, he went off to kill Steph.

 

Jackson: Do you know what time the two of you met?

 

Carter: Before one, at least. I wouldn't know for sure, though.

 

Ross: (nods) Sounds about right.

 

Nina: That'd be plenty of time to stop by the arcade and kill Steph.

 

Jackson: And when did you get to the library, Nina?

 

Nina: The clock in the library said twelve forty-five. Granted, I was in the diner for a bit after Carter left.

 

Jackson: Hm... We're going to have work more with the time and be more specific to find a culprit.

 

Ross: Those train carts... Just how fast are they?

 

Monokuma: They can get you from one end to the island to the next in just about half an hour! Neat, especially for such a big island!

 

Ross: Eh... It's not that big.

 

Monokuma: (grumbles) Well, I'll be sure to console you next time in the island making business, clearly.

 

Nina: The diner is right in the middle and Carter and I went opposite ways to the ends, so that's about fifteen minutes for each of us.

 

Jackson: ... Wait.

 

Ross: Huh?

 

Jackson: Nina, after Carter left, how long did you stay at the diner?

 

Nina: I wasn't exactly timing myself, you know. No more than ten minutes, I'd say. I just needed to process what the fuck had just happened.

 

Jackson: Why exactly did Carter run away?

 

Carter: Look! I just- Had some bad dreams.

 

Jackson: Dreams?

 

Carter: Yeah, like... (mumbles) Nina trying to kill me or something.

 

Nina: What?! Are you serious?! (stifles a giggle)

 

Carter: Hey, this is why I said I didn't want to talk about it!

 

Nina: Is that why you distrusted me so much today?

 

Carter: Yes, part of it! Of course I had other reason to not trust you entirely either! Look, can we just move on?

 

Ross: Carter did bring this up with me... His dream and fear of Nina, at least.

 

Jackson: Great. Then I know who the observer is now.

 

Ross: Wait, what?! Give us a warning, at least!

 

Jackson: I just did.

 

Nina: Well?

 

_Jackson lifts a finger..._

_And she points it at Ross, just as I feared._

 

Jackson: You. Ross. You're the killer. And furthermore... You're the observer as well.

 

_There's a stunned silence for a moment. Even Nina takes a moment before she yells out, and Ross just stands there quietly, facing Jackson's finger._

_I couldn't believe it. Of course it was me or him, so it ended up being him, but... If you had put everyone else in this room and told me that Ross- introverted, awkward, Ross- was the one running this murderous game, there's no way in hell I'd believe you. The Ross I knew... The Ross I had gotten to know all this time... I told myself I wouldn't believe it._

_But I had to. That's what I had told myself earlier._

_I have to keep heading towards the cold, hard truth._

 

Carter: What's your proof, Jackson?

 

Jackson: Let's say Nina stayed in the diner ten minutes after Carter left. If she got to the library at twelve forty-five, then the latest Carter could've left the diner is twelve twenty, and both Élie and Steph would be dead at that point. And at that point, Ross would be alone. Alone before that, and alone until Carter runs into him after he's killed Steph. He's the only one with no real alibi, and because of that, he's the one who was most likely to kill Steph.

 

Ross: I-!

 

Jackson: In addition, Ross, you were at the lake, so you were the closest to the arcade this entire time, giving you plenty of time to hide what you did after killing Steph.

 

Nina: Holy shit, you're right. Why didn't we fucking think of that in the first place?!

 

Carter: Because I didn't know what time I left the diner. But since the library had a clock, that proves it all, I suppose.

 

Ross: I... I can explain!

 

Jackson: Can you?

 

Ross: Well... Who's to say Nina's telling the truth? Did she get to the library earlier, and is she lying about the time?

 

Nina: Why would I lie? I'm not the observer, we've established this.

 

Ross: Because... Maybe you're covering for Carter that way!

 

Nina: The thing is, Carter's reactions seemed pretty legitimate. And he hasn't exactly been one to hide his feelings so easily.

 

Carter: Ouch.

 

Nina: I doubt he'd pretend to be scared and then end up running to the arcade to kill Steph instead. Plus, he told you about it too.

 

Ross: It could be one collective lie... If he's the observer, then he's been lying to us this whole time.

 

Carter: What? So you're saying that I'm the observer instead?

 

Ross: Well it's not me! Who else could it be?

 

Jackson: Weren't you the one going around about the possibility of the observer being someone dead? And the moment I accuse you, you drop that and accuse Carter instead.

 

Ross: Can you blame me? I'm being accused of- Of- Of something terrible! Something that I'm not! What, do I just stand by and let you all falsely accuse me?

 

Jackson: Well what can you concretely say to rid yourself of suspicion? Unless it's something definite you can blame Carter or one of us for, don't bring up any "what if's" about him.

 

Ross: Why can't you ask Carter the same thing?

 

Jackson: Because I have reason not to suspect him, and that's Nina's testimony about the times.

 

Ross: Nina could be helping him, you know.

 

Jackson: I said, no "what if's!"

 

Ross: She did survive another killing game... She could be working with Carter and we don't know it.

 

Nina: Oh, yeah, totally. That's why Carter ran away from me, thinking I'd kill him.

 

Jackson: You haven't answered my question, Ross.

 

Ross: I was just at the lake the entire time... I'd never leave there! I love nature!

 

Jackson: But can anyone prove that?

 

Ross: Carter can! He saw me there!

 

Jackson: After the two died. See, this is the exact logic you used to accuse Puck of murdering Steph. You realize that? Now, why would you accuse Puck in the first place?

 

Ross: I... I thought...

 

Jackson: No, you knew what you were doing. And lemme guess, you were the one person who voted for Puck, weren't you? That's further evidence the observer is someone alive- they had to be present to vote in the last trial. So there goes your dead theory.

 

Ross: Why aren't you questioning Carter? He's just as suspicious! He could be lying to us, him and Nina... We can't trust Nina, and Carter could just be pretending to be innocent the whole time!

 

Carter: You think THIS is pretending?!

 

_I throw off my jacket, revealing my cut off right arm. I realize I never showed this to anyone until now. But I'm not going to stand by and let someone accuse me of not being genuine to everyone, when I've been far too genuine this entire killing game._

 

Carter: You think me, almost throwing away my life to try and save someone I knew for a week, was a hoax? You think it was just some scheme of mine to make you not suspect me?

 

Ross: That- That's not-!

 

Carter: You think getting my arm cut off was a lie? You think I just got it cut off for no god damn reason, and not because I legitimately cared about someone? You think befriending you all was just some lie? That it meant nothing? You think my feelings for Ally meant nothing? Is that what you're saying, Ross?

 

Ross: No, that's not what I was saying! I wasn't saying everything was a lie, just... (voice trails off)

 

Carter: Just this one moment instead that's convenient to you.

 

Ross: Why... Why are you all so quick to turn on me...? Because I haven't gotten my arm cut off yet or something? Or just for some stupid "what if" chance? There's no real proof that I'm the observer!

 

Carter: It's not a what if. It's the truth, and you're avoiding it. You refuse to fight for your innocence when you have no alibi, and you accused Puck in your stead instead. Where does that put you?

 

Nina: Ross, it's not like we want you to be the observer. But... This is what we've ended up with. Please, just answer us.

 

Jackson: I still think you're the observer, Ross. Until you say otherwise.

 

Ross: (lowers head) You all... You're all so cruel... Why couldn't you just die too? With everyone else...

 

Jackson: What? What was that?

 

Nina: (narrows eyes) Ross, you're-

 

Carter: Hold on. Wait. There's one last thing I need to do first, before we go any further.

 

Jackson: And what's that?

 

Carter: Now that we know how this case really went down... Let's go over it and make things clear one last time.

 

**CLOSING ARGUMENT: BEGIN!**

 

Carter: Steph and Élie still had unresolved conflict due to Kyou and Yvon's deaths. Any attempt to help only made things worse and further enraged Steph, until he decided to take things into his own hands. He arranged a meeting with Élie at 12, and Élie accepted the invitation. Whether or not he knew what Steph was planning, he likely would've accepted either way. However, another person, Jackson, overheard and knew about this meeting. As she left to the arcade, she ran into Puck, who she hastily mentioned the arcade to.

 

Carter: And Steph's plan was to kill Élie. When they got to the arcade, Steph ended up beating Élie to death with his cane. Jackson witnessed Steph doing so and emerged, confronting Steph about it. Rather than kill her too, he made a deal with Jackson. He would spare her if Jackson didn't tell anyone what happened. She agreed, and in return, Steph broke her Monopad with his cane. Jackson then left the scene, leaving Steph behind.

 

Carter: This is where things started to get unclear. Someone, the blackened, also appeared from the shadows and slammed Steph's head into one of the arcade machines repeatedly, killing him. Jackson was unaware of this, and so was Puck. In the meantime, Nina was at the library, I was with Ross at the lake, and Puck was at the hotel. When Ross and I visited the arcade by coincidence, we discovered Steph and Élie's bodies. Élie's discovery announcement went off first because of Jackson earlier, but it took Puck arriving to set off Steph's.

 

Carter: At the Class Trial, we had wrongly accused Puck of killing Steph due to a lack of an alibi, and the case was interfered with by Monokuma and the observer with the files and voting to further confuse us and ensure Puck's doom. Despite their innocence, they were executed for being the blackened, but it's clear that's not the case. Puck was completely innocent and was murdered by the observer as well, who killed Steph to pin it on Puck.

 

Carter: The real observer is someone who has avoided our suspicions this entire time, but because they in reality were the only one who lacked a solid alibi. Someone close enough to the scene of the crime to quickly kill and hide their trace as usual. Someone who had to have had predisposed knowledge of this because they're the overseer of this game. The observer. The mastermind.

 

Carter: And that person is...

 

_I take a deep breath. Do I really want to do this?_

_We're so close to finding the observer and exposing them. We're so close to ending this killing game. But... It almost feels surreal. Something's going to go wrong, just like everything else has before with this awful killing game. But I have to keep going. I have to keep going not just for myself, but for my friends, both living and dead. And... Puck... I'm sorry, again. You should be standing here right now. None of this should have happened._

_So I'll do it. I'll uncover the truth and expose the real blackened of this case, and the observer at the same time._

 

Carter: In the name of Puck Ganka, the blackened of this case, as well as the observer of this killing game, is you, Ross Marciano, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger!

 

(glass shattering sound)

 

_I've done it. Finally._

 

Carter: ... Well?

 

Ross: ...

 

Nina: Is it... Really true? Ross, you're the observer?

 

Ross: ... (doesn't respond or look at any of the three)

 

Carter: Ross... Please...

 

Jackson: Don't even bother. We need to move on.

 

Carter: Move on to what? What do we do?

 

Jackson: Vote, of course.

 

Carter: Can we, though? We've already executed Puck for killing Steph...

 

Jackson: Don't say "we." He did. He killed Puck.

 

Carter: My point still stands. We found the observer, what do we do now?

 

Jackson: Well...

 

Ross: Well, you get your explanation first.

_Oh my God, we were right. Finally. I should be celebrating, but I hate this so, so much. Ross Marciano... My friend, someone who I confided in... He's the reason why fourteen of us are now dead._

_He's the mastermind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it comes down to this.  
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	38. Chapter 6 Class Trial (Part 2)

Carter: Ross... We were right? You're the observer?

 

Nina: Holy shit... This is unreal.

 

Jackson: Well? It only made sense.

 

Ross: Yes, you were right. I'm the observer you all have been looking for.

 

_ Ross has stopped appeared confused and scared- he never was, after all. Instead, he's now emotionless and... Cold. It felt like him, but at the same time, it wasn't. _

 

Carter: Oh my God...

 

Ross: I'll skip the basics. You all know what this is, you read the files. It's the latest killing game experiment of five, and it's orchestrated by a group of scientists using students from Hope's Peak Academy to test a method of population control.

 

Jackson: That's why they were called experiments in the first place?

 

Ross: The original idea was that if these killing games could make even the brightest students in the world crack under the pressure and kill, then any regular person would easily do the same. And that's where my role comes in, to facilitate that cracking through the means of motives.

 

Nina: Motives? Those were all you?!

 

Carter: Ross…

 

Ross: We'll get back to those later. Another idea implemented was the idea of natural selection, the idea that those who survived were the best fit to live and reproduce, and the newer, smaller human population  would ideally be far superior to people now. Of course, that’s more of a long term goal, the main objective for the scientists is to implement population control where all other methods have failed.

 

Nina: Literally no other way? Lower fertility rates? Space exploration?

 

Ross: Nope. We need a solution, and we need it fast.

 

Carter: Oh God… So those things Puck mentioned… Wars being fought, temperatures rising…

 

Ross: That’s because we’ve far exceeded Earth’s carrying capacity for humans, and it’s showing. Resources are limited. Foreign relations have gone to hell. The future doesn’t look so great unless something immediate and drastic is done. Something like… A killing game.

 

Nina: That’s inhumane! You can’t just do that!

 

Ross: Well I’m not doing it. The scientists are.

 

Nina: You’re facilitating it, which isn’t much better!

 

Jackson: So what the hell are we doing here?

 

Ross: Normally, the participants are chosen at random from various Hope’s Peak classes. Half of it applies to this group. Most of you are from different classes of different ages, including myself.

 

Jackson: And what’s the other half?

 

Ross: (eyes narrow) You all weren’t chosen by random.

 

Carter: What? What do you mean by that?

 

Ross: Something happened after the third killing game. The survivors escaped and made it back to the mainland-

 

Carter: … Karen Thompson.

 

Ross: Yes, her. The Ultimate Author. And you know what she did? She published her journal detailing everything that happened over the past three killing games, most notably her own. And that took the world by storm, especially at the site of it all, Hope’s Peak.

 

Carter: She…

 

_ Is that why I remember her so clearly? But I don’t remember her book… Or even talking to her. _

 

Ross: Students rose up and spoke out against the killing games. Karen Thompson went back into hiding after her book, along with the other two survivors. She knew the scientists would be come after her.

 

Jackson: What… So are we those students? The scientists went after us instead?

 

Ross: Most significantly, fifteen students led the movements, speaking out in the press and towards the government, leading organized protests, and spreading the word across the world.

 

Jackson: Fifteen? But-

 

Ross: And those fifteen students were chosen to participate in the fifth killing game.

 

Jackson: So… So we’re here… Because we protested against the killing game? And the scientists didn’t like that, so they put us here to kill us off and silence us?

 

Ross: Exactly.

 

Nina: Then wait, what am I doing here? Was I a protester? Or was it because-

 

Ross: Don’t you know, Nina? You were part of the fourth killing game. That had no ulterior motives, just eighteen students selected at random to test the killing game once more. And you happened to be one of them.

 

Nina: I know that! But what the hell am I doing then, in another killing game? Why am I the only survivor listed?

 

Ross: Because you are the only survivor, Nina.

 

Nina: But- What about everyone else? What about the observer, what happened in the killing game that put me in another killing game? Why did the other survivors escape, but not me?

 

Ross: Technically, they’re all on the run.

 

Nina: What, so was there no chance of escape in the end?

 

Ross: That’s not the case necessarily. But in your case… There was no chance.

 

Nina: Why? What did I do? I don’t remember!

 

Carter: Those erased memories you mentioned, Ross… They’re real? Are we really missing all of our Hope’s Peak memories? And Nina too?

 

Ross: Yep. Including Nina’s of her past killing game.

 

Nina: So then… What did I do? If I can’t remember, how the hell should I know?

 

Ross: Everyone else is dead, of course. Including the observer. Because you killed them.

 

Nina: W… What? I killed them ALL? That’s not possible! That’s fucking insane!

 

Ross: Well, not everyone. But particularly the observer. You killed them yourself, and of course, a killer gets punished, no?

 

Nina: So you thrust me into another killing game to leave me to rot with everyone else you wanted to silence. Like hell I was getting out of that killing game if I… If I…

 

_ Nina trembles, and she stares down at her hands. _

 

Ross: Essentially, yes.

 

Nina: Holy shit… I… I killed a person… And I can’t even remember it…?

 

Jackson: That’s fucked up! You can’t just do that!

 

Ross: But we did it anyways, didn’t we?

 

Carter: Oh my God… So everyone… Amora… Nichole… Kyou, Steph, Ally… Puck…! They all…

 

Ross: Yes. They all opposed the killing games and died for it. Every single person who’s died so far contributed to the anti-killing game movement at Hope’s Peak in some shape or form.

 

Jackson: Is that why you wanted Puck gone too? They were a protestor? But why them, specifically?

 

Ross: They weren’t just a regular protestor. Puck was the ringleader of all the protests. They led the movement and encouraged others to join their cause. They needed to be silenced above all else, and I would do anything to get that done. When they die, the movement dies with it.

 

Carter: So you did everything in your power to get them executed… You killed Steph and rigged the case against Puck?

 

Ross: Exactly. Steph was just another thorn in our sides, so it was- quite literally- killing two birds with one stone.

 

Carter: All this pain… All this suffering…! All because we tried to do the right thing and stop these senseless killings…?

 

Ross: To be fair-

 

Carter: This isn’t right… All of this… We all suffered for this… I… I didn’t ask for this…

 

Ross: You’re right, Carter. You didn’t.

 

Carter: … What?

 

Jackson: (glances at Carter) Fifteen students… Who were the other three?

 

Ross: You’re one of the fifteen students, Jackson. In fact, the only one left.

 

Jackson: So those three-

 

Ross: One, who supported the killing games. Me, the observer. Two, someone who wasn’t part of the protests but had their own reasons to be here. Nina, the survivor of the past killing games. And three, someone completely indifferent, someone who supported neither the killing games nor the protests. And that’s you, Carter.

 

Carter: Wh… Me…?

 

Jackson: The eighteenth student… Someone who did nothing, that was Carter? Of all people?

 

Ross: You refused to take part of the killing game protests. In the real world, you and Puck actually had an extremely constrained relationship due to your inaction. Isn’t that ironic, considering the circumstances of this Class Trial?

 

Carter: Why… Why didn’t I…

 

Ross: That’s not a question I can answer, but a question you should ask yourself if you could remember anything. Of course, I’m not saying you should’ve joined the cause. Then you would’ve surely be part of this killing game.

 

Carter: But why? Why am I here then? If I didn’t oppose anything, if I didn’t need to be killed and “silenced,” why did I have to suffer too?

 

Ross: So you could see how horrible these people are, and why they deserved to die. The other sixteen? Terrible, self-serving people. But me? I sympathize with you. I’m on your side.

 

Carter: Wh… What… No you’re not! You were never on our side!

 

Ross: I was never on  _ their _  side. Big difference.

 

Carter: But these people are my friends! And you killed them in such brutal ways, without any mercy! That’s not right!

 

Ross: Were they really your friends though? At Hope’s Peak, you hardly knew them. They were in different classes, and it’s not like you protested with you or anything. I’d go as far as to say Puck flat out disliked you back at Hope’s Peak. So were they really your friends?

 

Carter: Nina… Jackson…

 

Nina: Of course we’re his friends, no matter what happened before! We’ve stuck all out together for so long, no thanks to you. And Carter… He’s helped us so much! You can’t just tell me he was some dormant idiot!

 

Jackson: What matters is now. And now, Carter is our friend.

 

Ross: Doesn’t change the fact that you two are the enemy. Don’t you see, Carter? These people, and what they’ve done, both before and in this killing game, they’re terrible, all of them. They’re manipulators! They’re ruthless! They don’t care if they’ve killed someone, and they’ll take away everyone you’ve ever loved!

 

Carter: Mitsuo… Élie… Jaclyn… Mason…

 

Ross: Exactly. All of them. Do you really think any of them deserved to live? Add the fact that they wanted to stop these killing games, when all they’re doing is sealing Earth’s doom! These killing games help the planet, and that’s what matters most!

 

Carter: Stop… Don’t say that! They all didn’t deserve to die either!

 

Ross: Can you really say that about a serial killer? A liar? Your loved one’s murderer?

 

Carter: I-I… (trembles)

 

Ross: Don’t you get it, Carter? These people…. They’re terrible. But you’re not. And that’s what this is all about! That’s why you’re here, to witness all of these terrible people doing terrible things!

 

Jackson: Don’t feed these lies into Carter’s head! If what you’re saying is true… He’s innocent! You’re just trying to convert him to your side! Leave him alone!

 

Ross: Carter, we’re all supporting you. Me and the scientists. What do you think those dreams you were having were?

 

Carter: What…?

 

Ross: Glimpses of your past life at Hope’s Peak. The people you knew, the protests going on, everything. It told you how horrible people like Nina were, and-

 

Carter: Y-You! You’re the ones controlling those dreams I had?! You made me- You made me dream about the protests, and Amora and Nichole, and Nina, and Karen…!

 

Ross: Take it as a form of encouragement to see the truth. … A motive, if you will.

 

Carter: No… And I started having them after Nichole’s death…

 

Jackson: Why didn’t you tell us?

 

Ross: It was supposed to plant mistrust into your head. We took away your memories, we sure as hell can bring some of them back.

 

Carter: No… That can’t…

 

Ross: What, you thought there were only two motives implemented? There were four, technically. Jaclyn herself counted as some sort of motive, because we knew she’d act on her own accord eventually.

 

Jackson: What, so you knew about Jaclyn’s shit?

 

Ross: Not before this killing game, to be fair. But I was debriefed for this, yes.

 

Jackson: All this time you knew so much… And you refused to tell us any of it.

 

Ross: (shrugs) You found out on your own, right? I didn’t have to tell you.

 

Nina: All this time… Both Carter’s dreams and Jaclyn…

 

Ross: Both were motives. And the situation with Steph and Élie merely provided another convenient opportunity, though not necessarily a motive. It did, however, give me a chance to strike.

 

Nina: You… You interfered with the Class Trial! You can’t do that! Who’s to say you haven’t been tampering with ALL of the cases to play in your favor?

 

Ross: You really think any of us are playing fair right now? This isn’t an experiment where we have to stay “neutral” or something. We don’t care if the killing game works or not, because we know it does. We just care about the results, and those results are you all dying.

 

Carter: What was the point of it all then…?

 

Nina: Ross, why? Why are you doing all of this? You’re an environmentalist, you should know what’s going on better than all of us in the real world! Why aren’t you protesting with Puck and Jackson? Why did you oppose all of this?

 

Ross: Why…?

 

Nina: Yes, why?

 

Ross: Well, you’d be correct that I knew what was going on with nature far better than any of you ever could.

 

Nina: What, so did you truly believe we were completely awful people? Is that it?

 

Ross: (without hesitation) Yes. Of course I did. And you all deserved to die for it.

 

Nina: You can’t be serious…!

 

Ross: The scientists may have been interested in just lowering the population, but that’s not enough. We humans… Do we really deserve a second chance as a species? After we’ve desecrated our planet this much, that we need to resort to mindless killing to solve things?

 

Carter: Ross… Don’t say that!

 

Ross: Even then, these killing games… They’re so wasteful. All of this material used, just for show, when it could be put towards something actually useful.

 

Nina: What, so are you for or against these killing games? You’ve been so vague, just tell it to us straight already!

 

Ross: You want it straight? Fine. The scientists aim to solve population issues for humans, but frankly, I don’t care what happens to us. We’ve screwed over the world so badly we ought to just die out for the betterment of actual nature!

 

Jackson: What…?

 

Ross: Can we honestly say we’ve done anything good for the Earth except for exploit it? Even this island- it’s just another example of human exploitation. Of course I support the killing games! Not to lower the human population, but to wipe it out  _ immediately _ .

 

Carter: Wh… What… Holy shit…!

 

_ There’s a different look in Ross’s eyes now. I said before this wasn’t who Ross was, but now… Maybe this person, standing across from me, was the real Ross the entire time. _

 

Ross: I’m not doing this to help out people, I’m doing this for nature! For all of the innocent species killed off for the sake of people! I don’t care about humans at all. I’ve spent all of my life watching them take away land that never belonged to them, drive innocent animals that had done nothing wrong to them to extinction, and bring this planet to ruin. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! We shouldn’t be allowed a second chance at all, because we’ll just destroy this planet further until we have nothing yet!

 

Ross: Is this what you want?! Is this what you want by opposing the killing games, by allowing the human population to continue to grow unchecked until… Until who knows what?

 

Jackson: There has to be another way- something, anything!

 

Ross: Here, let me put it in terms you might sympathize with. If the population keeps going higher and higher, something’s going to put a stop to it. Something natural, and you won’t like it. A disease could wipe us out, mass starvation, or natural disasters. Is that what you want instead? For people to suffer naturally instead of being killed off immediately for the sake of the planet? I couldn’t care less about that, but I’m sure you three certainly do.

 

Jackson: Still- These killing games aren’t right! We’ve suffered enough already emotionally, some of us even physically! Is forcing millions to billions of people to this same suffering any better?

 

Ross: On a mass scale? Yes. The killing game would be over as soon as it started with ordinary people. They won’t have time to suffer much until they’re dead.

 

Jackson: You’re making people kill one another… Don’t you know how fucked that is?

 

Ross: Do you honestly think I care?

 

Jackson: …

 

Ross: I think I’ve made it clear that I don’t. In fact, I don’t care if some disease wiped us all out or any of the other possibilities that I laid out. Killing games just happen to be the fastest and most efficient way of getting things done. That’s why I support them wholeheartedly.

 

Nina: You can’t be serious! Everything you’re saying… It’s just fucked up, plain and simple.

 

Ross: If it’s for saving the environment, then I’ll do it. The world would be so much better if we all just… Disappeared, you know? Plants would flourish! Waste would no longer be a problem! And all ecosystems would eventually return to how they intended to be without human interference. Isn’t that a good thing?

 

Nina: But it means we have to die.

 

Ross: (lashes out) See, that’s the thing! You humans- you’re so fucking selfish and self-centered, all you care about is your own survival! But if we survive, we’re hurting everything else on this planet while we’re at it! Is that really worth it? Should we let a selfish, destructive species keep living on this planet?

 

Nina: But every other plant and animal fights to survive as well. We’re doing the same, it’s only natural.

 

Ross: I don’t see animals polluting the waters, and I don’t see plants starting wars.

 

Jackson: And you think killing every human is the solution?

 

Ross: If we just lower the population, we’ll end up at the carrying capacity again and we’ll be back to square one here. It’ll all be for naught. To prevent any further harm, we should just… Kill everyone, honestly.

 

Carter: So all that nonsense you spewed about being on “my side…” That didn’t actually mean anything, did it? You’re not on my side or anyone’s side, you just want everyone to die.

 

Ross: I’m more on your side than say, Nina or Jackson’s. But eventually we’ll be gone as well, and so will the scientists. And if it’s for the planet, that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make. But why kill the people for the killing games first if we just take out all of the dissenters immediately? That would make things so much easier.

 

Jackson: What, like right now?

 

Ross: Exactly. Don’t you see, Carter? Do you really think people like Nina or Jackson really get to keep living?

 

Carter: Of course-!

 

Ross: Nina is a murderer, after all. And Jackson literally runs a gang. They represent two of the many, many dangers of humans in the world. But there’s so much more, and this killing game just proved that.

 

Carter: But…

 

Ross: Carter, if I asked you that same question and, say, Mitsuo and Jaclyn were standing in Nina and Jackson’s places, and you knew about Mitsuo’s lies and Jaclyn’s record, would you immediately defend them too?

 

Nina: Don’t compare me to Mitsuo OR Jaclyn! I haven’t-

 

Ross: You’ve done plenty wrong, Nina.

 

Nina: Well, Carter, what if Amora and Ally were standing in our places then? You’d defend them, of course!

 

Carter: Y-Yes, of course!

 

Nina: So it’s a case-by-case scenario.

 

Ross: So you’d be willing to give up Mitsuo and Jaclyn’s lives?

 

Nina: I’m just saying I’d be less hesitant to defend them compared to Ally or Amora if I knew Jaclyn had killed a hundred people.

 

Ross: But there are plenty of Mitsuos and Jaclyns in this world. Do they deserve to live?

 

Jackson: There aren’t that many serial killers with that high of a body count.

 

Ross: But there are plenty of liars, cheaters, and murderers, point blank. In fact, they make up for a large portion of the human race. Do they get to keep living?

 

Carter: …

 

Ross: Think about it, Carter. I’ve already made my case for Mitsuo and Jaclyn. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg of just these fifteen students. What if we brought the whole world into scale? There’s plenty of people way worse than Mituso or Jaclyn. Do they deserve to keep living?

 

_ Ross… I don’t get what he’s saying. My mind refuses to comprehend any of the words coming out of his mouth. All I know is that he hates us, and he wants us dead. _

 

_ This is the real Ross, isn’t it? _

 

Carter: Ross… Did our friendship ever mean anything to you? Any of our friendships? Or did you just lie to us this entire time?

 

Ross: Yes. It meant nothing to me. I faked a friendship to gain your trust, and it had… Momentary success.

 

Carter: R-Ross… It meant… It all meant nothing to you… I can’t believe it…

 

_ Just hearing those words from him, someone who I had trusted and took comfort in, broke my heart. I can’t take it anymore. _

 

_ I start crying. But it’s not a loud wail like for Ally, but instead, a soft, sad weep as I cry into my jacket sleeve. _

 

_ Nina and Jackson don’t say anything while I cry. Even Ross stays silent for a moment, but I know I can’t expect any pity from him. _

 

_ It was stupid of me to ever trust him, to ever befriend him. Just like how it was stupid to try and get along with Mitsuo and Jaclyn and Mason… _

 

_ Maybe Ross was right. Everyone was terrible, including Ross himself. _

 

_ And maybe… We all really did deserve to die. Maybe it was for the better that way. _

 

_ I met so many kind, innocent people, but at the same time, there were just as many horrible people on this island. Amora, Ally, and Puck… Mitsuo, Jaclyn, and Ross… Maybe there wasn’t any distinction between them. _

 

_ After all, Amora hated her talent. Ally wanted us all dead. And Puck… Our friendship was a lie. They never really liked me. _

 

_ … Were any of these people actually worth saving? _

 

Nina: Carter, we-

 

Carter: … Shut up.

 

Nina: Carter…?

 

Carter: Just… Shut up! Whatever you’re going to say, I don’t want to hear it!

 

Jackson: Carter, get ahold of yourself!

 

Carter: What’s the point? What’s the point in any of us?

 

Ross: See, Carter? They’re not here for you. They’re-

 

Carter: You shut up as well! You’re not on my side!

 

Ross: W-What?

 

Carter: (turns to Nina and Jackson) And neither are you! None of you are on my side! I… I don’t even “my side” is! Some inactive, lying piece of shit, is that it? You’re a fucking liar if you’re on my side then.

 

Nina: Carter, that’s not-

 

Carter: Fuck off! All of you, fuck off! You can all go die for all I care! What was the point in all of this, all of this senseless killing. It’s no thanks to you two either, you’ve made my life a living hell here?

 

Jackson: (irritated) How? How so?

 

Carter: You… You’re the one who brought me into all of this nonsense. Those files, all of that information, if only I just didn’t read any of it! Then maybe Ally wouldn’t be dead, but- But who cares about her either? She never cared about me! She never cared about anyone or anything, why did I ever want to save her?

 

Jackson: I thought we were past that! If I had known you had that date, then I… Well, what’s the point? I didn’t! We’re past this, you have to move on!

 

Carter: How can I just forgive and forget? Is that what you want? To act like nothing's wrong?

 

Jackson: Carter, I’m sorry! You think I don’t feel guilty about that?

 

Carter: Are you actually sorry? Or are you just pretending to feel bad?

 

Jackson: What- How could you say that?

 

Carter: You’re not exactly genuine, you know. Do you ever feel bad about anything at all? Why am I supposed to believe a word you say?

 

Nina: Carter, are you even hearing yourself right now?

 

Carter: You’re in no place to talk! You’ve screwed with me every chance you got, you did nothing to stop Mitsuo from unleashing a chain of events that- you know what? They lead us right fucking here! If you had just acted, then maybe we wouldn’t be here right now, screaming our heads off! I can’t imagine you feel upset about that either, do you?

 

Nina: Carter, you’re the one who should shut up RIGHT NOW!

 

Carter: Why? You all… You really are the worst. Everyone, you ought to just die, shouldn’t you? What’s the point in going on anymore and letting people like you all keep living? Is that really what you want?

 

Nina: No, listen to me. You are being completely unfair right now. You know I feel like shit for staying inactive, I’ve literally told you this! Same with Jackson and the whole Ally situation, which was nowhere near her fault. But to call us out on the shit we’re well aware of that eats away at us? SHUT UP! Just shut up!

 

Jackson: God, she has a point.

 

Nina: I’m sorry for everything, Carter, I really am! I’ve tried my best to help you, I tried my best to investigate Ally’s murder when you couldn’t, and I tried to stick by your side during this investigation and trial! But if you choose to look past all of that and blame us blindly for things we’ve tried to make up, that’s on you! You can scream about taking sides, and you know I want to support you wholly, but we’re not to blame for your suffering.

 

Jackson: She’s right. Your blame should go to Ross for it all.

 

Ross: Me? But you know what? He’s right! You two- You’ve made everything miserable. There’s only a net loss if you two make it out of here alive.  

 

Carter: Didn’t I tell you to shut up already?

 

Ross: Are you really going to say that to me, of all people? The only who truly supports you?

 

Carter: No you don’t! You don’t support me at all! You just told me everything was a lie, that it meant nothing to you! And I’m still supposed to agree with you, of all people? A liar and manipulator, no better than Mitsuo?

 

Ross: Don’t compare me to him! Do you know how much I’ve done for you?

 

Carter: You’re exactly like him. Your actions caused two innocent people to die-

 

Ross: You really think Puck or Steph were “innocent people?” Hell, you think ANY of them were innocent? They were chosen for this killing game because they wanted the world to rot!

 

Carter: You lied about the friendships you made just to further your own ideas, and in reality, you’re a manipulative asshole who doesn’t care about anything but yourself. You’re JUST like Mitsuo.

 

Ross: Really? Out of all the things you could call me, “selfish” is the word you choose? Carter, I’m anything BUT selfish! I’m not doing this for myself, I’m doing this for the entire planet! I’m doing this for nature and for all of the TRULY innocent plants and animals that have suffered because of us humans! WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?

 

Carter: Then fuck off and just say that. Don’t say you’re supporting me when you know that’s not true. You just want me to die as well, just as everyone else should.

 

Ross: If you believe everyone should die, then you’re on my side. Just because you don’t agree with my methods doesn’t mean you disagree with me.

 

Carter: No! Fuck you! I’ll never agree with you, the killing games, or anything you stand for!

 

Ross: Then what do you want? Do you want everyone to die? You’ve been yelling nonsense at all of us, but what do you even want? Or are you too indecisive to even answer that question?

 

Carter: I-! (weakens) I… I just… I want this all to end… I don’t want to suffer anymore… I don’t want to hurt, or feel pain, I just want it all to end in an instant…!

 

Nina: Then blame Ross, not us.

 

Ross: You’re one to talk, Nina. I’ve been nothing but supportive of Carter but it’s just as he said. You’ve just gotten in his way.

 

Nina: Me?! Gotten in HIS way? Who’s the one planting lies into his head? Who’s the one making us ALL miserable? Who’s the one running this fucking killing game? Not me, you!

 

Ross: I’m not making you accuse Ally every case. I’m not making you pick fights with Carter and Jackson.

 

Nina: You…

 

Ross: Why do you blame me for your own shortcomings? It only proves how… Disgusting you are. As if murdering one person wasn’t enough.

 

Nina: Stop… I don’t even remember that, you can’t blame me for it!

 

Ross: It doesn’t change the fact that you did something horrible.

 

Jackson: Oh, like you’re any better Ross? Killing Steph and framing Puck for it? And you’re well aware of doing so.

 

Ross: Nina had no reason to kill the observer of the last killing game. She had no reason to do anything she did! I did, however. They had to die for the sake of this planet.

 

Jackson: Imagine thinking Steph was a real threat to the planet. In fact, imagine thinking any of us are!

 

Ross: You want a future where humans continue to ruin this planet until it’s inhabitable. Humans have messed up this planet so badly

 

Jackson: I just want a future where I can live in peace with my fucking girlfriend!

 

Ross: Why can’t any of you see the good I’m doing? No, why should I even expect you too. You all should die this instant.

 

Nina: Do it then! You tried so hard to kill me by throwing me into another killing game, but here I am! Kill me then, if you want to so badly!

 

Ross: If Carter agrees to, then I will. I’ll arrange executions for both you and Jackson. But Carter is spared, and the killing game ends. Do we have an agreement, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: Yep! Not like this was an experiment anyways. We just gotta do what we gotta do!

 

Ross: Great, thanks.

 

Nina: WHAT?! You can’t do that!

 

Ross: Oh? And who do you think you are? The one who controls Monokuma or this killing game? I didn’t think so.

 

Jackson: You’re insane. What will killing the two of us do? There’s still billions of other people living on this planet, killing us two won’t make a difference.

 

Ross: It’ll squash your resistance movement once and for all, and the world will be forced to submit to the official killing games. And it’ll keep going and going and going… Until we’re all gone for good. 

 

Nina: No… Stop this, stop this right now!

 

Ross: Then the damage we’ve done to the world will reverse with time, and the real world can thrive.

 

Jackson: (turns to Monokuma) Are you hearing this? If you fucking scientists are hearing me, this isn’t what you want! Ross wants EVERYONE dead with these killing games! That includes you!

 

Monokuma: Did I hear something? I thought I heard something.

 

Jackson: Ugh!

 

Nina: Is this really what the scientists want?

 

Ross: They want you dead, Carter and I alive, and the world to recover. So yes, I believe that checks all of their boxes. The choice is now up to Carter.

 

Carter: … (turns away)

 

Ross: Well, Carter? You’ve been awfully quiet. It’s up to you. Should these two, who have made you so miserable, live or die? You’ll get to make it out of this killing game either way. After this decision, the killing game will end. That’s what you want as well, isn’t it?

 

Carter: I…

 

Ross: It’s a yes or no question in the end, Carter. And it’s all up to you. You hear me?

 

Carter: I hear you, loud and clear.

 

Nina: Carter, snap out of it already!

 

Jackson: Don’t say yes, I swear to god. You can’t fucking kill us, after everything we’ve been through! Together!

 

Nina: I’m sorry for everything, Carter. But like I said, you can’t pit the blame on us!

 

Ross: Actually he can right now.

 

Nina: That’s not what I meant! I’m saying that’s not the right thing to do! This isn’t going to solve anything! It’s not going to bring anyone back!

 

Carter: I… I don’t care about bringing anyone back anymore.

 

Nina: Carter, please…

 

Carter: You know what…? They can all stay dead… Everyone can just go and die, for all I care.

 

Nina: NO!

 

Jackson: Don’t you dare! After everything we’ve done for you!

 

Carter: And what have you even done for me? You’ve done nothing but cause misery to everyone… If you hadn’t even protested, then none of this would be happening.

 

Jackson: What, and were we supposed to know our protesting was going to cause another killing game? We were trying to END them?

 

Carter: Some help it was. It just ended up with another killing game.

 

Jackson: Carter… I can’t believe you.

 

Carter: … (turns away from Jackson and Nina)

 

Ross: Well, Carter? Is that a “yes” I’m hearing from you?

 

Nina: Please… Don’t… What did we do to deserve this?

 

Ross: You know well what you did.

 

Nina: That’s the thing I don’t even know…! (voice trails off, hopeless)

 

Ross: I don’t care.

 

Carter: …

 

Ross: (turns back to Carter) So? It seems your answer is clear. All you have to do is say the magic word.

 

Carter: …

 

_ Carter opens his mouth, but before he can saying anything… _

 

JACKSON AND NINA:  **No, that’s wrong!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more.
> 
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	39. Chapter 6 Class Trial (Part 3)

JACKSON AND NINA: No, that’s wrong!

 

Ross: W-What?! What are you doing?

 

Nina: Not you, Carter. We’re talking directly to Carter.

 

Carter: What do you want?

 

Jackson: We want you to say no.

 

Carter: Why? Why should I?

 

Nina: Well that’s what our objection was all about. To tell you why.

 

Carter: Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t end this right now.

 

Jackson: Will you listen if we do?

 

Carter: Will they be good reasons? Should I have any reason to believe any of this bullshit should be continued?

 

Jackson: We’ll give you everything we’ve got, Carter.

 

Nina: Please, just… Listen to us.

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

Jackson Vance and Nina Sigune vs Carter Wellesley

 

Truth Bullet gained: Humanity

  


Carter: Why should I listen to any of you?

 

Carter: All of you… You’ve done nothing but bring pain and suffering this entire time.

 

Carter: That’s all we do as people.

 

Carter: Do we really deserve to keep living in that case?

  


Jackson: We’ve apologized extensively, Carter!

 

Nina: But if you don’t want to listen, that’s not our fault!

 

Jackson: You should be blaming Ross, not us. He’s running this killing game!

 

Nina: We’re not the ones who should be dying! Ross doesn’t regret a thing.

  


Carter: I’m not on Ross’s side either.

 

Carter: All of you… You should all just die.

 

Carter: You two… Ross… Even myself. Even everyone’s who been on this island.

 

Carter: We’re all terrible, and maybe it’d be better off if we just stopped living.

  


Jackson: Carter… How can you say everyone? You can’t mean that.

 

Nina: Even Amora? Even Ally? Even Zera, Aria, and Tyson? Yvon and Élie? Are they all terrible?

 

Jackson: What about Steph? Puck? What about Nichole?

 

Nina: Do you remember what she said, Carter? She said it specifically to you.

 

Jackson: She said to always smile and to never give up. And look where you are now.

  


Carter: S-Shut up! They all… They all made everything miserable!

 

Carter: Even the ones who I thought I loved…

 

Carter: They just caused me even more sadness…!

 

Carter:  **Ally**  wanted us all dead,

 

Carter:  **Aria, Zera, and Tyson**  never wanted to get along in the first place!

 

Carter:  **Élie**  never regretted killing Kyou…

 

Carter: And even then,  **Kyou and Steph**  were self-centered and selfish!

 

Carter:  **Puck**  hated me at Hope’s Peak!

 

Carter:  **Amora**  wanted to stop singing!

 

Carter:  **Mitsuo, Jaclyn, Mason** … They all did terrible things to me…

 

Carter: And I couldn’t even smile anymore for  **Nichole**.

 

Carter: If they were all here… They would all die with you.

 

Carter:  **We all deserve to die**.

 

(refute everything with “Humanity”)

 

Jackson and Nina:  **You’ve got it all wrong!**

 

Jackson: Carter… Right now, you’re expecting everyone to be perfect, untouchable beings. That’s unreasonable, and you know that's far from reality.

 

Ross: Humans are flawed as a species. That’s why they deserve to die, no?

 

Jackson: Everyone and everything is flawed.

 

Ross: Humans especially.

 

Nina: But that's the point. We fuck up. We do shitty things. And there are especially shitty people too. But if we pick ourselves up and keep going, that’s what matters. That’s what really makes us human, not being shitty creatures who do nothing but fuck up.

 

Carter: That doesn’t… That doesn’t change the fact that they’ve all done horrible things to make things miserable. They've made  _me_ miserable!

 

Jackson: Don't you think we feel the same?

 

Carter: How could you possibly…?

 

Jackson: Look, yeah, Mitsuo was a terrible person. So was Jaclyn. And I know you can never forgive what Mason did, and I can’t cut short what Ally’s intentions were. But everyone shouldn’t have to suffer because of them.

 

Carter: But everyone still suffered.

 

Jackson: I’m saying the entire human race shouldn’t be subjected to mass killing games because of those who wronged you, including us.

 

Nina: And for every shitty person, there’s ten folds of good people out there.

 

Jackson: Amora may have not liked singing, but she kept singing anyways because she knew her voice inspired people. People like Ally.

 

Nina: She was able to help people that way. To connect to them. Isn't that right?

 

Jackson: Aria wanted to do nothing but make friends. She butted heads sometimes, but she was only speaking her mind. Even still, she was willing to make friends with Zera, Jaclyn… Even you! No matter what!

 

Nina: Zera and Tyson too! They weren’t on the same level as Aria, and they preferred to keep to themselves, but I know your efforts to befriend them were all appreciated. Everyone… There was good in all of them, I know it.

 

Jackson: We shouldn’t be the ones to have to tell you all of this, Carter. You’re the one who spent all this time with everyone the most. You’re the one who saw their humanity the most.

 

Nina: Out of all the shittiness, there was plenty of good too. You know that. Please, just… Think about that before making your decision. Do that, at the very least. And… Whatever decision you make, please let it be the right one. What you think is right.

 

Carter: I…

 

_… I’ll try my best._

 

_I think about meditating with Tyson. He told me about his home life and his grandfather and how he learned to play lacrosse to manage his temper. He wanted to improve._

 

_I think about skateboarding with Zera. She was serious and cold, but that’s because she was so passionate for her talent._

 

_I think about the argument I had with Aria. Sure, it was one of our first impressions, and I had plenty of reasons to dislike her because of that, but I knew Aria was just very protective of the career she had worked so hard to build._

 

_I think about spending time with Amora and learning more about her. I know she just wanted to make friends so she wouldn’t be lonely._

 

_I think about Yvon and Élie kissing each other goodbye, right before Yvon was executed… Yvon only wanted to make things better with Mitsuo, and Élie only wanted to protect Yvon. They loved each other that much. And now they could finally reunite. Thinking about that brought me peace._

 

_I think about Steph and the time he told me about his family. His twin sister and older brother, his youngest brother… The family he was leaving behind. He was a good person and… I miss him._

 

_I think about Steph’s friendship with Kyou. They weren’t selfish, they just wanted to have a fun time. Speaking of fun… Kyou would’ve loved the idea of Jaclyn’s party._

 

_Jaclyn’s party may have the worst intentions, but I think about the toast, and how good I felt, just for that brief moment. I wanted to feel that way once more._

 

_I think about getting to know Jackson more, learning about her gang, her morals, and her girlfriend. She was a gang leader, but she didn't have any blood on her hands and she had a girlfriend she just wanted to return home to._

 

_I think about Nina, and the time we talked in the hallway, before Jaclyn's party. … I liked that a lot. I liked learning about her, getting her advice, and… I liked watching her become something new. Something good. Even if we had our differences, now… She was on my side. I should've known that all along._

 

_I think about all the time I spent with Puck. They were the first person I met on this island, and we got to explore the island together for the first time and meet everyone. I wanted to relive that moment. It doesn’t matter if we had tension at Hope’s Peak, what matters is this island and the friendship we made. And I think about this trial as a whole._

 

_… I didn’t organize this to get everyone killed, I did it to avenge Puck. And I did it, Puck. I found the true killer. I hope that brings you peace._

 

_… Peace. Ally. Ally… I miss you. I miss your smile. I miss all the time we spent together, and I miss the idea of getting to have a date with you. I loved you, and what you did broke my heart. I wish I could have saved you. But through it all… I’ll never forget your beautiful smile, a smile that could say more than you ever had to._

 

_And I finally think about Mason. I think about everything before he killed Ally. Spending time with him at the cafe, learning about his home life and his passions and dreams… And his mother. In the end, he wasn’t a heartless murderer who killed Ally, he was just a desperate boy who wanted to see his mother again._

 

_And I felt uplifted. I didn’t think about despair or anger or sadness, I saw the good in everyone again. I wanted to keep living. For Puck, for Nichole, for everyone. I told Nichole I’d keep living, that I’d keep smiling, and I’d keep that promise, no matter what._

 

_I feel… different now. A good different. And everything felt clear to me now._

 

Carter: (smiles lightly) Hey, Ross? I think I’ve made my decision.

 

Ross: Oh?

 

Nina: Carter…

 

Jackson: ... (holds her breath)

 

Carter: I’ve seen so much evil here. I’ve seen people turn their backs on everyone, I’ve seen serial killers- my friends- come to light, and I’ve seen my loved ones die before my very eyes.

 

Nina: No…!

 

Carter: But at the same time, I’ve seen beautiful things too. I’ve seen beautiful smiles, I’ve seen beautiful people with the will to live, and I’ve seen beautiful goodbyes even in the darkest of murders. I can even see a boy who just wanted to see his mother in Ally’s killer. He fell for the mastermind’s cruel trick, but there was good in him too.

 

Nina: …! (eyes light up)

 

Carter: I’ve had friends who just wanted to help me, and they did. They helped me see the good in everyone again, even when I sank to the lowest of lows. And… Jackson, Nina, I’m sorry for turning my backs on you like that. I’m sorry for scaring you like that too.

 

Jackson: You don’t have to apologize, Carter. I’m sorry for everything, Carter.

 

Carter: No… It’s alright, Jackson. You too, Nina.

 

Nina: Then… Friends?

 

Carter: (smiles again) Yep. Friends.

 

Ross: Then… No… You…

 

Carter: That’s right. My answer is no, Ross.

 

Nina: YES! We live! Suck it!

 

Ross: N… No! That can’t be! You were supposed to say yes! They were supposed to die, and the killing games would succeed! This can’t be happening!

 

Carter: You gave me the option to choose, didn’t you? And this is my choice.

 

Ross: NO! You can’t do this, this can’t be happening! NOT WHEN I WAS SO CLOSE!

 

Nina: You can’t kill us now, Ross.

 

Ross: I-I…

 

Nina: You made that deal with Monokuma, right? And he agreed on it. You can’t go back on it now.

 

Ross: No! I’m the observer, I can do whatever the hell I want! I… I’ll kill all three of you, in fact! It’s what you deserve!

 

Carter: Ross, stop.

 

Ross: I won’t! I can’t stop until I’ve achieved my goals! If I stop now, the Earth is going to go to literal hell! Is that what you want? Do you want the world to end?

 

Carter: By killing everyone, the world will end as well. You can’t deem the whole human race as irredeemable just because of the events you saw in this extreme case.

 

Ross: You… You think this is it? That this is the only thing that made me go “fuck humans?” I’ve seen companies spill oil into oceans and do nothing about it! I’ve seen land cleared out just so more humans could exploit it, while helpless animals died or lost their homes! I’ve seen cities replace beautiful, open fields, and even the parks and reserves I try so hard to protect are going to be taken away from me! You can’t look at all of that and think that humans should get a second chance!

 

Nina: Then there are other ways to deal with it, not just by exterminating everyone. Integrate environmentalism with urban development. Raise more awareness, and encourage population control.

 

Ross: You think that’ll change a thing? That’ll do nothing! It’s far too slow! We need results immediately!

 

Jackson: You’re being unrealistic.

 

Ross: A killing game can kill you all within weeks, why can’t it kill everyone?!

 

Nina: If you want to kill everyone then you could literally use bombs for that, which is just as inhumane! You’re sounding crazy and desperate right now.

 

Carter: Give it up, Ross. We made our deal, and I made my decision. You’ve lost. Like you said, this killing game ends now.

 

Ross: NO! You were supposed to say yes!

 

Carter: But I said no, didn’t I?

 

Ross: That wasn’t supposed to happen! You can change your mind again! Just- Think about all the bad-

 

Nina: Shut up! Think about the good!

 

Jackson: Think about the flaws that make us human.

 

Ross: All of you, stop talking! You deserve to die!

 

Jackson: Oh, fuck off!

 

Ross: Carter, please…! Please, if not for me, if not against people, do it for this planet. Just think of that, at least!

 

Carter: Ross…

**PANIC TALK ACTION**

Ross: Please, Carter… Change your mind! You can save the world, literally! Just say…

 

ANSWER:

NO

 

Carter:  **I’ve made up my mind!**

 

Carter: My answer is no. It will always be no. I’m not executing Jackson or Nina, and I’m ending this killing game. I’m ending it with them.

 

Ross: N… No…

 

Carter: You can’t change my mind, Ross. Accept it. I’ve finally learned to accept the truth, you should learn as well.

 

Ross: I can't…! I can't just stand by and watch this world die…!

 

Carter: It won't. There are other ways we can save it that don't involve killing games.

 

Ross: But those won't cut it! There's no hope for the world if there's no killing game…!

 

Nina: It's over. You've lost.

 

Ross: It's not about winning or losing, it's about saving this fucking planet! If none of you are going to die, and this planet goes to hell, then I don't want to be there to see it.

 

Jackson: Ross?

 

Ross: The way to end the killing game is to kill the observer. So… I'd rather execute myself than leave this island with you.

 

Jackson: Holy shit…!

 

Ross: (takes a deep breath) So…

 

Carter: NO!

 

_I rush over and grab Ross by his collar, bringing him up to look at me before he can do anything._

 

Ross: W-What…?

 

Carter: I said no. You're not killing yourself.

 

Ross: And who are you to stop me?

 

Carter: This wasn't part of the deal. It was either Nina and Jackson or nobody.

 

Ross: But I can arrange my own execution at any time. All you have to do is vote for me as Steph's killer. That's what this trial was for, after all.

 

Carter: But we're not voting.

 

Nina: We're not?

 

Jackson: Carter, if Ross doesn't die, then this killing game doesn't end.

 

Carter: No, this trial is over. It's been over since Puck was executed. And you're going to end this killing game, Ross. That was the deal you made.

 

Ross: W-Why? Why would you possibly want me alive?

 

Carter: You want to save the Earth, don't you?

 

Ross: Not like this…!

 

Carter: I don't care. And besides… It's about time one of you faced the consequences for your actions.

 

Ross: S... Stop! Stop this!

 

Carter: I won't let you die. I won't let you escape the punishment that the other four escaped by killing themselves.

 

Ross: This… This  _is_  my punishment! I killed someone, and the blackened gets punished!

 

Carter: No you're not. Steph's killer was never the blackened. Even though you killed, you were never supposed to get punished, just like how Puck was never supposed to get punished either.

 

Nina: Hey… He has a point, you know. Technically, you can’t die.

 

Ross: Who cares?! You all know I’m not going to follow these rules- I’m going to die!

 

Jackson: You made an agreement, Ross. Don’t play the sore loser.

 

Ross: Why…? Why do you want me alive? I’m the one responsible for all of this! This killing game, the motives, the deaths! I’m responsible for both Steph and Puck’s deaths! Wouldn’t the most satisfying thing for you to do is watch me face a brutal execution?

 

Carter: Maybe so, but…

 

Nina: I think you coming face to face with the actual fucking law is a lot sweeter.

 

Ross: Not like you’re innocent either. You’re going to be put on trial for voluntary manslaughter. Do you want that? Do you really want to leave here, only to be thrown into jail?

 

Nina: Guess I’ll see you there, motherfucker.

 

Ross: Why…? I don’t understand this at all!

 

Carter: All the other survivors wanted to end this killing game experiment, ever since the first experiment. But they’ve failed to do so because they’ve all been on the run. But their observer is dead too. What good is a group of lost, confused survivors when the one directly working with the scientists is dead?

 

Ross: You want me to…

 

Carter: I’m turning you in, and you’re going to end the killing games yourself.

 

Ross: I’m not going to do that! I’d rather die, knowing the killing games will continue because you haven’t got an observer on your side!

 

Carter: I’m not asking you to be on my side. You never will be. But like it or not, you’re fessing up. You’re going to face the consequences that the past four observers should’ve faced. And then… These killing games will end, once and for all. And I mean it.

 

Ross: And are you going to make me? I won’t go with you. I won’t say anything. I’ll starve myself. I’ll-

 

_Ross’s eyes then roll up and he slumps over into my chest._

 

Carter: Wait, what?

 

Jackson: (hits her fist into hand) Then I’ll make him.

 

Nina: You didn’t kill him, did you?

 

Jackson: (rolls eyes) No, of course not. My specialty is literally not killing people.

 

Nina: Okay, phew. Then that would’ve all been for nothing.

 

Jackson: I’m aware.

 

Carter: Well… We have Ross. Let’s go then.

 

Nina: Will Monokuma let us?

 

_I turn to Monokuma’s throne. It doesn’t say anything. It’s not even watching us, just staring off blankly… Like a teddy bear._

 

Carter: I guess Monokuma won’t stop us. The Class Trial is technically over, since it ended with Puck’s execution. If that’s the case, then…

 

_I hit the elevator with my right arm. The elevator doors open._

 

Carter: Then we can leave.

 

Nina: Oh. Awesome.

 

_The three, well four, of us tentatively enter the elevator. The doors slowly close, and we begin to ascend to the surface._

 

Carter: … That was our last trial. It’s over now.

 

Nina: (scoffs) About time for me.

 

Jackson: … Is everyone okay? You feeling alright?

 

Carter: … (smiles lightly) I’m fine. Thank you, Jackson.

 

Jackson: Thank goodness.

 

Nina: Hey, I’m doing great as well! Well, maybe not great. But hey, we’re alive!

 

Jackson: That’s definitely a victory.

 

Carter: And we’re optimistic.

 

_The elevator reaches the surface, and the doors open. Once we step out. The elevator descends once again._

 

_Goodbye, Class Trials. I won’t be missing you anytime soon._

 

Nina: Speaking of which, how exactly are supposed to leave this place?

 

Jackson: Why don’t we check out the port?

 

Nina: Ugh, but that’s in the last area! And we’re in the first. Please say these carts still work.

 

_We get into them, Nina and Jackson sitting together (this time willingly), and an unconscious Ross and I in another cart. Thankfully, they start moving as usual, and we head to the port. I get one last look of everything on this island. I get memories, memories of a lot of things._

 

_The convenience store and hanging with Ally, Puck, and Jackson. Setting up tables with Tyson. Spending time in the garden with Élie. Even walking with Ross, though a very bittersweet memory, filled my heart with… Emotion. Reminiscence._

 

_I definitely won’t be missing this place, but I missed all of the people and all of the memories. Had this not been a killing game, I’m sure these memories would be all the much sweeter. But even then, they were already fond memories of mine. These were all good people, they never deserved to die. I wish they were here, with us, stopping the killing game and escaping this island._

 

_I close my eyes and envision Ally’s smile one last time. But every time I try to think of her, the image of her gets fuzzier and fuzzier._

 

_Sooner or later, I’d have to move on. And I was at peace with that._

 

_It was time to move on from this island, as well as what had happened on this island. But I know I will never forget it._

 

_When we reach the port, Ross begins to regain consciousness._

 

Ross: Ugh…

 

Jackson: Should I hit him upside the head again?

 

Ross: What…?

 

Carter: Not yet. Ross, are you feeling okay?

 

Ross: Huh… (regains senses) Wait…!

 

Jackson: I'm hitting him again.

 

Carter: No. Wait. Hey, Ross. How are we going to get off this island?

 

Ross: Uh… A boat should be coming… With workers. To take us.

 

Nina: What, no!

 

Ross: (glares) Is that what you want then? To be taken by the scientists once again?

 

Nina: Well it's too late to go back to the trial. You can't change our minds.

 

Ross: Then enjoy another killing game. Or being killed by the scientists yourself.

 

???: Good thing that won’t be happening.

 

Carter: Huh?

 

_There’s a boat at the dock now, which is where the voice came from. But on it isn’t what Ross had described. Instead of the scientists’ workers, there was a group of teenagers, around ten of them, on the boat._

 

_I blink. Are these… Survivors? Survivors of the first and second game… I recognized them from the files._

 

Carter: What are you doing here?

 

_The same voice, coming from a girl with short black hair, responds._

 

???: Some way to greet us, huh? Relax, we’re not dangerous! We’re-

 

Jackson: The survivors of the first and second killing games. And you’re Angie Ross.

 

Angie: Ahah… Yep.

 

_Another girl speaks up, one in a magician’s outfit._

 

???: Hold on. How did you know that?

 

_A taller, skinnier boy with a baseball cap responds to that._

 

Boy: There must’ve been a file about the previous killing games, like the one in ours.

 

_A girl with purple hair parted to the side rolls her eyes at that._

 

Purple: God, don’t remind me.

 

Jackson: Why? Why didn’t you do anything for the past year or something? Why did it take three killing games for someone to finally mobilize?

 

Angie: You guys… Well, actually, just you. (gestures to Jackson) You’re one of the protesters, weren’t you?

 

Jackson: Yes, and so were the fourteen others who died here. We protested because of-

 

Angie: I know, I know. Karen.

 

Jackson: How do you know this?

 

_A guy with long black hair speaks up._

 

???: You think we didn’t try reaching Japan again? You think we weren’t immediately almost caught the moment we stepped foot there? We’re on the run. Even Karen, Oku, and Noah had to go into hiding after they dropped the bombshell that was their book. We couldn’t go back or else we would get caught and possibly executed on the spot.

 

Nina: Then how were you supposed to end these killing games?

 

Carter: Guys… Let’s not fight. We can end these killing games now.

 

???: Really? You really think so?

 

Carter: Yeah. Because… (lifts up Ross’s hand) We have the observer with us.

 

???: WHAT?!

 

Ross: … (looks away)

 

Jackson: If he tries anything funny I’ll knock him out. But we’re turning him in the moment we hit the mainland, and when he confesses to everything, that’ll lead us to the scientists and end their experiments.

 

Carter: It’s time one of these observers didn’t escape by dying and owned up to their crimes.

 

Angie: Wow… Why didn’t we just do that?

 

???: Jakob would’ve never cooperated. And besides, you know we wanted him dead, though I guess killing him kinda fucked me over a little. You know, enemy number one.

 

Jackson: Momo…

 

Momo: (sighs) Enough of that. If you think this’ll work, then I’ll believe you.

 

Jackson: (nods) We have things under control.

 

_A girl with green hair speaks up._

 

???: Hey, hey! We’ve been so rude, we haven’t allowed you to introduce yourselves! You probably know who we are, but what about you?

 

Jackson: I’m Jackson… Jackson Vance. Ultimate Gang Leader.

 

Nina: Nina Sigune, Ultimate Debater, and official survivor of two killing games.

 

Carter: I’m… Carter Wellesley. Ultimate Grocer. And this is Ross Marciano, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger and the observer of the fifth killing game.

 

Ross: I don’t get it…

 

Carter: Get what?

 

Ross: How… How can you still view me as a friend? How can you still care so much?

 

Carter: Well… I do care about your wellbeing. But it’s clear you never considered me as much of a friend, so saying I view you as a friend right now would be a lie.

 

Ross: I… I see…

 

Carter: Look, we need you alive, Ross. Not for reasons you like, but that’s why I care.

 

Ross: I’ll never be able to understand other people.

 

Carter: You don’t have to. Let’s just go.

 

Nina: Hey, how’d you guys even get here anyways?

 

Angie: We just followed a boat this direction, took it out, (winks) and sped ahead!

 

Jackson: Then we should get going now.

 

Momo: Yeah, that’d be smart. You can formally meet everyone else on this boat while we return to Japan.

 

Carter: We’re going back?

 

Momo: Yep. No hesitation. We’ll end this killing game… Thanks to you guys. Now get in.

 

Carter: Got it…

 

_We slowly step into the boat, and I drag Ross into it. I won’t let go of him._

 

Angie: All aboard!

 

Carter: How long until we get back?

 

Angie: A week, tops.

 

Magician: It won’t take that long, trust me.

 

Angie: Awesome, Popova!

 

_The magician girl- Popova- starts up the boat, and we speed off into the ocean frontier. I don’t look back at the island. I couldn’t either way, as immediately the other survivors wanted to get to know me and Jackson and Nina. As I lost new friends, I was able to make new ones as well._

 

_Since the Class Trials had taken all day, it was already almost sunrise once we were done talking. The others were asleep, with the exception of Popova, but I was still wide awake. Even Ross was asleep, though we had settled him down by tying him to the side of the boat so I didn’t have to grab him anymore. But another person was awake as well._

 

Nina: (quietly) Hey, Carter. How you feeling?

 

Carter: Oh… Hey, Nina. Tired, I guess. But also wide awake, if that makes sense.

 

Nina: No, I get that. It’s been super crazy lately.

 

Carter: Yeah, no kidding. … Can you believe that it’s over?

 

Nina: It’s hard to believe, but… God damn it’s a nice feeling. Finally,  it’s over.

 

Carter: Yeah…

 

_I stare up at the sky. There were still stars visible in the deep purple sky, with a soft orange appearing on the horizon. It felt calming, finally._

 

Nina: Do you miss them?

 

Carter: Them?

 

Nina: Well, everyone, I guess.

 

Carter: I… Yeah, I do. I miss them a lot. It feels unfair that we’re here, able to escape, and well, they’re not.

 

Nina: Thankfully no one else will have to die.

 

Carter: That makes me feel better, yeah. I just… So much happened there.

 

Nina: How’s your right arm?

 

Carter: I’ve gotten used to it.

 

Nina: We’ll get you a prosthetic once we return home. Sound good?

 

Carter: I… Sure, I guess. I never thought of that. Wouldn’t it be weird?

 

Nina: Compared to being handless?

 

Carter: (laughs lightly) Yeah, okay. I like the sound of that. But where would I get one?

 

Nina: Well, Carter… Would you come home with me?

 

Carter: What?

 

Nina: There’s a clinic in my hometown that specializes in prosthetics. You could go there.

 

Carter: … Oh. But I’d like to, Nina. Uh, go home with you, that is.

 

Nina: Sounds like a plan.

 

Carter: But you’ll have to come home with me then.

 

Nina: I’m cool with that too. Your grocery store better be something special.

 

Carter: You’ll be disappointed then.

 

Nina: I doubt that…

 

Carter: Hm? Why’s that?

 

Nina: …

 

_… She fell asleep._

 

_Maybe I should get some sleep too. At least before sunrise._

 

_To think that in less than a week, this would all be officially over._

 

_What a thought._

 

_I felt happy, yet guilty, but I also felt at ease, knowing I was going to make it out with two of my friends, and that’d I’d be falling asleep with Nina tonight as well._

 

_That good feeling, the one from Jaclyn’s party, returned for a brief moment._

 

_But then I fell asleep._

 

_Goodnight._

 

CHAPTER 6: FIN.

SURVIVORS: 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thank you SO much for reading, it's been such a ride and I'm so glad you were here for it. Writing for almost two years, and working on this project... Wow. It means so much for you to be reading this right now, the culmination of almost two years of hard work, and thank you for everything. Thank you to all the character owners, all the artists, and all the comments, kudos, and readers. It means the world to me<3\. But what's next? To find out, please, READ THIS link! It's very important for the future of AR and future works! https://sta.sh/02bwqzwb3sb0
> 
> And one last time...  
> ROSS MARCIANO, the Ultimate Wilderness Ranger, belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> MASON NAVARICE, the Ultimate Birdkeeper, belongs to JYoshimon  
> ZERA ROSE, the Ultimate Skateboarder, belongs to Auramasterfox  
> YVON ADELINO CHEVALIER BRUCKHARD, the Ultimate Ambassador, belongs to grimerie  
> ÉLIE JEAN-MARIE XAVIER, the Ultimate Fencer, belongs to dreamymartini  
> JACKSON VANCE, the Ultimate Gang Leader, belongs to corahoshi  
> TYSON PROUDSTAR, the Ultimate Lacrosse Player, belongs to mysterion305  
> STEPHANOS FLORES, the Ultimate Podcast Host, belongs to starrynovas  
> MITSUO KONDO, the Ultimate Playwright, belongs to explosivo25  
> KYOU "SPARKSURFER" KURAI, the Ultimate Voice Actor, belongs to clovrcats  
> NINA SIGUNE, the Ultimate Debater, belongs to jimentone  
> ALOUETTE DUPONT, the Ultimate Pantomimist, belongs to Trixie  
> PUCK GANKA, the Ultimate Anthropologist, belongs to pkrs-arts  
> CARTER WELLESLEY, the Ultimate Grocer, belongs to SSBfreak  
> NICHOLE RICHMOND, the Ultimate Children's Book Illustrator, belongs to kisikil  
> AMORA RIVERS, the Ultimate Opera Singer, belongs to aquaticphantom  
> ARIA VOCLAIN, the Ultimate Meteorologist, belongs to rozemond  
> JACLYN SHERMAN, the Ultimate Party Planner, belongs to nihilego123


	40. Epilogue: Instead Of Heroes, Genuises, Or Monks... There's Me.

**Epilogue: Instead of Heroes, Geniuses, or Monks... There's Me.  
  
**

_The setting is a hospital. January 2nd, 2070, a few months after the end of the fifth killing game._

 

Nina: (knocks on Carter’s door) Happy New Year, Carter. How are you doing?

 

Carter: (extends his right arm, showing his prosthetic) Doing alright, I guess. It doesn’t hurt anymore, but the nurses recommended I try to rest for one more day and only try minor movements with it.

 

Nina: Well hopefully reading this will be minor enough activity.

 

_She tosses a newspaper onto Carter’s bed. He picks it up and reads the front page._

 

Carter: “Ross Marciano tried as adult and pleads guilty to several accounts of assisted crime including kidnapping, conspiracy, and murder. He has also agreed to cooperate and reveal everything he knows about the coordinators of the killing game experiments for a lighter sentence. He may receive anywhere from twenty to sixty-five years in prison for the severity of his crimes.”

 

Nina: Coordinators being the scientists. But holy shit, right?

 

Carter: Holy shit is right… It actually worked? He fessed up?

 

Nina: And they’re going to find those scientists, thanks to him.

 

Carter: And when they do… The killing game experiments will end, finally.

 

Nina: There haven’t been any more missing students from Hope’s Peak, so I don’t think another killing game is going on. But it’ll be difficult for the school's reputation to recover after all of this.

 

Carter: But… What about you? And Momo? You know, about…

 

Nina: Our murders, yeah. Considering the circumstances, we’re both being sentenced to one year of community service. But we’re not being looked down as criminals, but instead we’re heralded as heroes? It’s a weird feeling, considering we both killed a person.

 

Carter: Well, congrats on not being sent to jail, I guess.

 

Nina: (rolls eyes) Pssh, thanks.

 

Carter: Thanks for taking me to meet your family, by the way. They seemed less excited to see you than I expected after going missing for months-

 

Nina: Probably because they forgot they had a daughter.

 

Carter: But they were nice. Your brother…

 

Nina: Was pretentious as fuck?

 

Carter: I was going to say fake, but that works too.

 

Nina: That’s a jock for you. Do your parents know you’re okay?

 

Carter: Me? I sent them a letter the other day, saying I was okay. I haven’t heard anything back.

 

Nina: Ah, I see. Oh, also. Jackson sent me this in the mail for you.

 

Carter: Hm?

 

_Nina gives Carter a card. He opens it and reads what’s inside._

 

“Happy New Year from our honeymoon! Get well soon, Carter! Kick ass!

-Jackson and Hoshiko”

 

_Inside is a photo of their honeymoon, both of them in wedding dresses and Hoshiko holding Jackson bridal style. The two of them looked extremely happy._

 

Carter: They got married?

 

Nina: Yeah. They held a very private wedding for themselves because Jackson didn’t want to attract attention from her family about it. But she wanted to let us know.

 

Carter: Well… Congratulations on their marriage. I hope Jackson introduces us to Hoshiko eventually.

 

Nina: She will. But after all of this shit… Let’s give them their space.

 

Carter: Makes sense. And what about us?

 

Nina: We have our space in this room, don’t we?

 

Carter: Not for long. Visiting hours end in a couple minutes.

 

Nina: Shit, you’re right.

 

_It’s silent for a moment._

 

Carter: … Hey, Nina?

 

Nina: Yeah?

 

Carter: What will we do after all of this is over? How are we going to deal with the real world problems?

 

Nina: I’ve been researching that, actually. I’m using notes from both Yvon and Puck on this.

 

Carter: Oh?

 

Nina: First off, resource shortages aren’t happening because there isn’t enough, but it’s being distributed shittily. So that needs to be fixed.

 

Carter: That’s a relief, at least.

 

Nina: Second, we’ll have to encourage lower fertility rates. Abstinence, sterilization… Voluntary, of course. But at least for the time being.

 

Carter: Makes sense.

 

Nina: And Ross may be right… There may be some sort of factor we can’t control that ends up cutting down the population. It’s only natural. But I’d prefer that than some fucked up mass killing game.

 

Carter: It’s inevitable, I suppose.

 

Nina: Yeah… But it’s good that we can do something aside from resorting to violence. (looks at the clock) Ah, shit. Five minutes. When will you be out, Carter?

 

Carter: The doctors say by Sunday.

 

Nina: Good. I’ll still come visit you over the next few days, of course. But for now I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you soon, got it?

 

Carter: Got it.

 

_Nina hugs Carter and heads out, and he is left alone._

 

…

 

_The next day, at the start of visiting hours, a nurse comes to the door._

 

Nurse: Carter? You have a visitor.

 

Carter: Sure. Come on in, Nina.

 

???: Nope. Not her.

 

Carter: Huh?

 

_That didn’t sound like Jackson… And she wouldn’t be back from her honeymoon anyways._

 

_A skinny, pale girl with messy orange hair walks in. She holds a bouquet of flowers as well as a journal, the bright colors of the flowers contrasting with her mostly dark outfit._

 

Carter: (eyes widen) You… You’re…

 

???: (places the flowers next to Carter) Karen Thompson. It’s nice to finally meet you.

 

Carter: Karen…

 

Karen: Well, you could say it’s nice to finally meet you again. We were in the same class at Hope’s Peak. Of course, we don’t remember.

 

Carter: Uh… Hi.

 

Karen: Hello. How’s your arm?

 

Carter: How did you…?

 

Karen: I read the news, obviously. I’ve read all about the fourth and fifth killing games. Fuck, I’m sorry for causing all that shit for you.

 

Carter: Um… Technically your actions were the turning point that ended the killing games altogether. Haven’t you read the latest news?

 

Karen: Didn’t I just say I read the news? Of course I have. And good, it’s what that fucker deserves. If only I had my hands on K… Never mind.

 

Carter: Oh.

 

Karen: Are you usually this awkward?

 

Carter: Um, no, I-

 

Karen: And I thought I was a terrible people person. Maybe I’m being too formal. I’m all too familiar with hospitals, after all.

 

Carter: But you’re-

 

Karen: An author, I know. (averts eyes) My sister, however, was sick. You’ve probably heard of this, but. Key word, was. She’s… In stable conditions right now. She can’t be released from the hospital, but she’s doing good. Thank goodness.

 

Carter: That’s good to hear…?

 

Karen: You barely even know or remember anything about me, do you? I don’t either, no thanks to those scientist fuckers.

 

Carter: (blurts out) I wanted to be you.

 

Karen: What?

 

Carter: I wanted to be the Ultimate Author- No, not even that, I just wanted to be an author, I didn’t have to be the best. But when I was recruited as a grocer to Hope’s Peak… I lost all hope of that dream and- I- (lowers head) … I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that all to you, I’m sorry if I hurt-

 

Karen: Dude, I get it.

 

Carter: What?

 

Karen: You know you aren’t shackled to being a grocer forever, you know? Use the fame you’ve gotten to jumpstart your career as an author. You have been writing, I hope?

 

Carter: Yeah, but I haven’t in a while… For obvious reasons.

 

Karen: It’s something. But if you need help, let me know. Life isn’t over for you just because you entered Hope’s Peak as a grocer.

 

Carter: Thank you?

 

Karen: You’re welcome.

 

Carter: Uh… Where’s Oku and Noah?

 

Karen: Resting at their respective homes. It’s good to not be on the fucking run for once and roam around in the public, you know.

 

Carter: Ah. How are they?

 

Karen: They’re decent. Both getting a ton of therapy, but I can’t blame them. How are your survivors?

 

Carter: Nina’s doing okay. She visited yesterday, and she might come today. Jackson just got married.

 

Karen: Holy shit. Well good for you guys.

 

Carter: The other survivors are doing well, now that they’re back home. It’s hard for them to return to their normal lives, but what matters is that they’re reconnecting with everyone and recovering.

 

Karen: That’s a relief too. Tell Momo I’m sorry for telling him off that time we met.

 

Carter: Will do? I don’t see him fairly often these days.

 

Karen: Fair. Then I’ll tell him myself.

 

Nurse: (re-enters) Carter? Another visitor.

 

Carter: That’s probably Nina.

 

Karen: Then I’m gonna go. Again, not a people’s person. I don’t know when we’ll meet again, Carter. But we will.

 

Carter: Maybe we can have some sort of get together with all the survivors?

 

Karen: Like group therapy? No fuckin’ thanks. I’ll see you around.

 

Carter: Bye?

 

_Karen swiftly leaves the room, and Nina enters in her place, her eyes wide._

 

Nina: Was that…?

 

Carter: Did Karen Thompson just give me a visit? Yes. Yes she did.

 

ALCA RONPA 4: FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chronological end to the Alca Ronpa series. Thank you for reading. :) 
> 
> Carter Wellesley belongs to SSBFreak  
> Nina Sigune belongs to Jimentone  
> Ross Marciano belongs to Buizel-Bro-Rocket  
> Jackson Vance (and Hoshiko!) belong to Corahoshi  
> Karen Thompson belongs to JYoshimon


End file.
